Endless Duel
by Co-Star
Summary: Os melhores cavaleiros de todo o mundo se reúnem em Sanc para uma importante etapa dos torneios do ano. Sir Heero Yuy está entre eles e, sem dúvida, é o melhor dos melhores. Levando uma vida focada somente em batalhas, não pode imaginar que seus duelos em Sank irão representar muito mais do que só mais uma vitória colecionada até sua batalha final e inevitável. (Um romance de 1xR)
1. Era uma vez

**Capítulo 01 – Era uma vez**

Que tempestade, que nevasca ou qual escuridão é que detém um cavaleiro de honra e seu corcel? Um grande e inquebrantável espírito chameja em seu coração. A honra ilumina a vitória gravada em seu brasão, perseguindo-o e abrindo seus caminhos, sempre sussurrando: "ele é virtuoso".

O caminho que ele galga não é o mais fácil.

Por uma estrada ladeando um bosque verdejante e contente com o início do Verão, vinha uma carroça coberta atrelada a um vigoroso alazão branco, um andaluz de crinas muito longas e rabo muito comprido. Ele vinha marchando sereno, a enorme cabeça pendia. Não tinha com o que se preocupar, pois tudo à sua volta era como que sob o seu controle, seus ouvidos estavam sempre atentos a qualquer movimentação estranha. Controlado, firme e imponente, aquele era um cavalo fiel, treinado, e já conhecia a vitória, já conhecia o campo de batalha. Nada mais o preocupava, a vida não lhe era um mistério.

E não era em nada diferente de seu proprietário. Na boleia da carroça ia sentado um rapaz. Ele estava envolto em mantos escuros, segurava as rédeas do cavalo com firmeza. Mas nada podia ser tão firme quanto seus olhos azuis que fitavam a frente com tanta força e afronta, como se ele desafiasse o futuro, mostrando-se sempre pronto. A alma dele era atribulada e negra, viajava sozinho e nunca tivera medo. Não houve batalha que o fizesse fraquejar e retroceder, nenhum perigo jamais o fez se acovardar. Nada lhe era páreo, ele era superior e insuperável. Se você chama isto de coragem, eu chamo de rebeldia. O espírito dele era tanto livre como inconsequente, a vida não lhe tinha valor. E aquela chama, sim aquela consumidora, ardia nele como o fogo do Sol.

Quando era apenas um garotinho, não tinha mais que seis anos, foi lhe apresentado o estilo de vida que levaria por todos os outros anos até que um dia ele recebesse seu desafio final – a manopla que a morte ia atirar perante ele, marcando o fim de sua jornada, seu único inimigo invencível. Ele recebera uma missão e até o momento nunca tinha deixado de cumpri-la. A missão era a sua vida. Nada mais lhe importava.

A estrada estava vazia, a volta toda se encontrava em silêncio. O vento vinha das árvores mover a longa e pesada crina de seu cavalo e esvoaçar seus cabelos castanhos, batendo em seu rosto junto do calor do Sol da tarde. Já estava próximo de seu destino, só uma de muitas das paradas em seu caminho solitário.

A mente estava vazia, mas nunca em paz, toda ferocidade dele o estava perturbando todo o tempo. Ele não soube bem de qual direção, mas ouviu um som melodioso surgir de entre as árvores junto com o vento. Era um canto tão suave como o murmúrio de um riacho e ainda assim tão poderoso como o som da marcha de um exército. Sua atenção foi direcionada para aquele canto, e com ar desconfiado mudou o olhar para o bosque que o rodeava, perguntando-se o que provocava aquela melodia e que criatura mística atrevia-se a lhe despertar de sua indolência e estimular-lhe os sentidos.

Distraído com o intrigante som, desagradou-se ao sentir um grande solavanco. Seu cavalo havia brecado com brusquidão e encolhia-se a retroceder.

_O que há, Wing? –indagou, aborrecido, ao seu cavalo, agitando as rédeas, mas o animal não estava disposto a continuar. –Em frente, Wing! Em frente! –comandou, mas o cavalo olhava os lados com insegurança e dúvida. Seus instintos acusavam que não era seguro continuar.

Wing relinchou contrariado, mas as rédeas foram com brusquidão agitadas e o chicote brandiu em alto estalo, e discordando, Wing resolveu continuar. Seu dono não era razoável.

Com passos cuidadosos foi caminhando, o som de seus cascos eram abafados pela terra fofa. Ele olhava ao redor, sempre desconfiado, ainda o som do canto vinha até seus ouvidos sensíveis, mas sequer prestava atenção. Com a cabeça baixa ele continuava, arisco, e o rapaz que o conduzia observava-o com resguardo.

Subitamente, o cavalo relinchou assustado, e dois homens saltaram do bosque quase em cima do animal. Wing empinou afoito, e debatia-se, relinchando vigoroso, e o rapaz não conseguia controlá-lo.

Era um assalto. Os dois bandoleiros vinham com suas caras malvadas e seus sorrisos astutos. Um deles tomou as rédeas de Wing e tentava acalmá-lo e o outro avançou no rapaz sentado na boleia.

_Vamos, moleque! Desça logo desta boleia! E agora, que eu tô mandando! –um dos bandoleiros, um corpulento, bradou ameaçando.

O rapaz o olhou uma vez, e depois lhe ignorou totalmente, com olhos arrogantes, e meneando a cabeça de um modo imperceptível abriu um meio sorriso desafiador.

_Eu estou falando com você, moleque! Vamos! A não ser que não tenha amor à vida!

_Eu não tenho. –o rapaz apenas disse com um ar ameaçador e pulou da boleia, puxando a espada de sua cintura.

O bandoleiro recuou assustado para trás e por um triz escapou do primeiro ataque, e para escapar do segundo, teve de ser tão ágil como o rapaz. O bandoleiro tomou sua espada e começou a duelar, impressionado com a ousadia do jovem. E enquanto isto, Wing prosseguia dando trabalho para o outro bandoleiro, e buscava dar patadas vigorosas em seu atacante, relinchando como um insano.

A espada do rapaz movia-se como um raio prateado no ar, tão veloz como um tufão, com a mesma força. E o rapaz era impetuoso, manejando a espada com uma destreza que o bandoleiro nunca tinha visto, buscando com tanta sanha acertar o seu desafiante de um modo único e mortal.

Não muito distante dali estava a fonte do misterioso canto. Outra carroça coberta vinha pelo meio da floresta, aproveitando a brisa suave e a sombra agradável. No veículo de madeira um senhor de cabelos brancos estava sentado na boleia, segurando as rédeas de um cavalo baio, magrelo e agitado. Junto vinha um rapaz alto de cabelos dourados bem aparados montado num alazão negro e lustroso, com os pelos da crina quase ao chão, sedosos como cabelo de moça.

Dentro da carroça, junto da carga, havia uma garota de cabelos vermelhos em ondas longas, seus olhos verdes expressavam prazer enquanto ela cantava, com um sorriso nos lábios. E em um momento breve que parou buscando fôlego, ouviu sons que a intrigaram instantaneamente.

_Ouviram isto? –ela perguntou curiosa, tirando a cabeça para fora, e o senhor olhou-a com afetação:

_Sossegue, menina! Não ouço nada! Entre aí! –e empurrou a cabeça dela para dentro.

Ela riu, mas não desistiu. Tornou a pôr a cabeça para fora:

_Mas eu continuo a ouvir algo! Alaric, você não ouve? –ela perguntou ao rapaz no cavalo negro e ele negou. –Ah, pare a carroça, Howie! Não estou louca, estou mesmo ouvindo! Eu quero ir ver o que é!

_Ah, vá lá, menina! –o senhor disse debochado e freou o cavalo.

A garota ruiva saltou da carroça pelos fundos, levando consigo uma espada ainda embainhada. Ela foi caminhando entre as árvores, a luz verde atravessando as folhas. Às vezes enroscava a saia em algum lugar, e puxava com brusquidão, e lá se ia um pedaço da barra.

Quando sem demora chegou próximo da estrada, viu um cavalo se empinando com rebeldia e um combate sendo travado. Foi esgueirando-se por cima de uma colina, aproximando-se mais.

O rapaz ainda digladiava com o bandoleiro corpulento, e finalmente o segundo bandoleiro sossegara Wing e então também ia com sua espada para ajudar o colega vencer o combate. Ele ergueu a espada pronta para acertar seu inimigo pelas costas, mas foi surpreendido por outra pessoa.

Uma garota veio num salto com olhos de veneno empunhando uma espada a cintilar na luz do Sol e defendeu o rapaz travando assim um duelo com o segundo bandoleiro. O rapaz, muito concentrado para protestar, prosseguiu lutando com o primeiro bandoleiro, sem perder a energia ou mostrar-se desavisado. Ambos os jovens manejavam a espada de um modo impressionante, como profissionais, numa grande sincronia e habilidade, era como um dom manifestado pelos dois.

E juntos, o rapaz e a moça derrotaram os salteadores.

_Sumam daqui, seus crápulas! –ela bradou enérgica e afoita, espantando-os com movimentos da espada. O rapaz a olhava invadido, mas ela lhe virou um sorriso cativante, sem importar com a apatia dele. –Tudo bem com você?

Ele olhava-a sem expressão, algo de perverso vinha nos olhos dele, mas ela não se sentia acuada. Com um simples movimento do braço, ele levou a lâmina de sua espada ao pescoço dela, que o olhou chocada e escutou a voz rouca vir:

_Quem é você?

_O quê?!

_Diga-me quem é você, ou irei matá-la.

_Hey, o que está fazendo? Eu acabei de te ajudar, garoto! Você é maluco? –e então ela ergueu a própria espada, se livrando da lâmina que já cutucava sua garganta de tão afiada, se pondo em guarda.

Olhava dentro dos olhos dele com um olhar perfurante, o rapaz nunca tinha visto ninguém que o encarava daquele modo tão destemido.

O lobo voraz encontrava, não uma presa indefesa, mas um segundo lobo.

Ele avançou em cima dela pronto para estocá-la, mas ela defendeu-se, e o duelo foi travado entre o dois. As espadas brandiam com fúria, faiscavam ao rasparem-se ruidosas.

_Pare! Pare! –ela gritava ordenando, enquanto ia defendendo-se somente, já que não via motivos ou queria ter de atacar o rapaz. –O que há com você? Pare!

Porém, ele era surdo aos gritos dela e continuava atacando-a. Wing assistia a cena passivo, sem incomodar-se, e vigiava com atenção se a estrada não guardava mais perigos.

_Hey, garoto! Por favor, recue!

_Jamais recuarei. –ele replicou sério.

_Ok… –disse diante da obstinação dele e começou a atacar. Eram golpes violentos, buscava acertá-lo sem pensar, era súbita com a espada em punho, concentrada. O rapaz a observava com admiração e ia defendendo-se como podia, tentava ainda atacá-la, mas agora era ela quem dominava o duelo.

_Vamos! Está cansado? –provocou com um sorriso irritante ao vê-lo mais contido, mas ele meneou a cabeça, furioso. –Seu mal-agradecido! Lembre-me de nunca mais te ajudar!

_Não, você nunca mais vai me ajudar, porque você irá morrer! –e a espada dele buscou acertar a garganta da garota num só golpe violento, mas encontrou a espada dela com grande força, e o peso que ele aplicava a fazia ir para trás. Ela quase agachava diante do rapaz, embora seus olhos prendessem os dele, sem medo de encará-lo:

_Meu nome é Akane Yora. –pronunciou provocativa e ele olhava-a ainda aplicando força na espada. Por um segundo pensou, e depois, volúvel, guardou a espada, e a moça caiu no chão. –Ah! –e disse, cansada. –O que é que deu em você, garoto? Endoideceu?

_Eu não pedi para vir me ajudar.

_Tudo bem, é verdade, mas isto não é justificativa válida para seu comportamento! –disse irritada com ele, crítica e imperiosa, e ele mal lhe deslizou os olhos:

_Cale a boca.

_Ah, mas o que você ia fazer sem mim, hein? –desafiou-o, levantando-se e batendo o pó da saia.

_Eu não preciso de ninguém, muito menos de você.

_Pelo menos, agradeça! –gritou ultrajada com os modos estúpidos do rapaz.

Ele alisava o cavalo, certificando-se de que o animal estava bem, e mantinha-se de costas para ela. Ela o encarava com uma mão na cintura. Era uma imagem interessante, contemplava com silêncio, mesmo que estivesse insultada.

O rapaz alisava a crina do andaluz, olhando para o rosto do animal, e na mão do outro braço que pendia estava a longa espada tocando o chão. Os olhos dele pareciam muito luminosos atingidos pela luz do início do crepúsculo. Havia algo de tão imponente nele. Akane tinha os olhos presos no quadro, fascinada, entretanto, ainda esperava o rapaz lhe dirigir uma palavra de gratidão.

_Vá embora. –ele virou-se desmanchando o quadro e disse com rispidez, o Sol se punha na frente deles, e o rapaz soltou a crina de Wing para ir até sua carroça certificar-se de que tudo estava lá.

Akane não se cabia diante do desaforo.

_Mas você é chato, hein! –e seguiu-o, reclamando. –Vai, pelo menos me diz seu nome para eu me lembrar de nunca mais falar com você, seu estúpido!

Ele não fazia caso dela e prosseguia indolente, observando o interior de sua carroça com atenção. Ela olhou lá dentro curiosa e se espantou:

_Hey, aquilo é uma armadura, não é? –se fez de inocente.

_Eu já mandei você ir embora! –bradou.

_E quem disse que eu obedeço você? –e a jovem argumentou, arisca, com um sorriso sagaz.

Ele olhou para ela furioso e Wing lá na frente relinchou em advertência. Os olhos dos dois jovens se voltaram para ele, e Akane viu em cima da colina a sua carroça.

_Bem, cavaleiro, ainda vamos nos reencontrar… Então eu saberei seu nome… –os olhos dela emanavam uma onda hipnótica, a voz dela foi tão aveludada e sedutora. Ele olhou para ela sem esboçar nada e ficou assistindo-a afastar-se.

Garota impertinente, pensava ele com desdém. E ainda viu ela parar e voltar-se para ele, provocante, e sorrir. Isso não o incomodou, voltando para a boleia da carroça para prosseguir seu caminho, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

_Ane, quem era aquele rapaz? –o senhor perguntou autoritário, desgostando dos modos dela.

Akane entrou na carroça despreocupadamente e comentou:

_Ah, era um idiota qualquer… –e riu travessa. –E mal-educado!

Alaric olhou malicioso para o senhor.

_Akane, espero que este não acabe como mais um dos seus namoradinhos… –o senhor disse então irritadiço, com uma pitada de deboche. Na verdade, odiava ver a menina metida com rapazes, principalmente os atraentes. Morria de ciúmes dela, e também sabia como ela era dada a causar comoções.

_Ai, Howard, como você é malvado! –reclamou melindrosa, com olhinhos marotos, e Howard riu.

Akane ficou olhando pelo fundo da carroça a paisagem que ia ficando para trás, pensando no rapaz. Quem seria aquele cavaleiro? Estava intrigada, ele era-lhe tão misterioso e interessante.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Bem vindos a mais um projeto!

Espero que acompanhem essa fic-saga-épica! :D

"Endless Duel" é um romance que foi iniciado em 2005. Ele esteve pausado desde 2012, mas, esse ano, eu espero concluí-lo!

Estou escrevendo esta nota para prepará-lo para a história que se inicia somente agora para você. A primeira coisa que precisa ter em mente é o estilo de escrita. Em 2005 eu era outra pessoa e praticamente uma escritora iniciante. Minha intenção é corrigir o texto o mínimo possível. Por isso, vai perceber que o texto está muito diferente de "Tentado a Sorte". Até pelo clima da história, eu escrevi tudo bem rebuscado, bem prolixo. Com certeza deve ter algumas breguices, trechos de músicas roubados, exageros e criancices neste texto, mas de novo, eu vou tentar preservar o máximo que der do que escrevi em 2005.

Essa é uma história longa. Muito longa. Se prepare. A parte boa é que está 85 por cento pronta, então não vai ter demora.

Minha personagem Akane aparece nessa fanfic. Outra vez, essa é a Akane de 2005, parcialmente pronta. Eu só consegui encontrar a Akane de verdade em "Tentando a Sorte" e talvez nessa fic ela surja meio irritante e metida. Não tem problema se pensar assim, eu e o Wu Fei também achamos isso dela.

O ambiente que eu quis criar é bem fantasioso. É uma Europa medieval alternativa, com algumas facilidades do nosso mundo moderno, como iluminação a gás e tecidos impermeáveis e resistentes a chuva frequente. Pode ser pouco crível, mas eu não estava tão preocupada com a verossimilhança ou a realidade. É como se fosse um mundo medieval com avanços tecnológicos, ao estilo de Gundam Wing – moda e carros dos anos 90 com colônias espaciais sofisticadas.

Peço que tivesse paciência para suportar esses devaneios que rabisquei nessa fic. Também espero que se divirta bastante e esteja à vontade para comentar o que desejar. Ouvir as opiniões e pensamentos é a parte mais divertida de se publicar um trabalho.

Quem leu "Tentando a Sorte"vai encontrar alguns paralelos…

A proposta dessa fic é contar uma grande aventura que envolve todos os sentimentos humanos mais importantes, levando Heero a outra autodescoberta.

Mas não posso contar demais. ;)

Esse primeiro capítulo é curtinho.

Deixem reviews, semana que vem volto com outro capítulo!

Não deixem também de darem uma olhadinha no meu outro projeto "Pássaro de Fogo".

Aguardem mais novidades.

Beijos e abraços!

13.05.2015


	2. O reino de Sanc

**No último capítulo…**

Heero Yuy é um cavaleiro solitário em busca de batalhas para vencer. Sua única missão na vida é enfrentar os desafios que o aproximarão cada vez mais de seu duelo final, aquele que ele procura avidamente embora saiba que jamais vencerá. Em rota para mais um torneio, tem duas surpresas: uma dupla de salteadores o ataca e uma donzela surge para ajudá-lo a se defender. Desinteressado em fazer novas amizades, não deixa uma primeira boa impressão na moça que acaba de conhecer. Isso não parece incomodá-la.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 02 – O Reino de Sanc**

Ergueu-se uma manhã gloriosa sobre uma cidade adormecida em paz. Todas as manhãs, bem como as noites, eram gloriosas e cheias de paz sobre aquele reino, tudo era tranquilo e sereno, até o mar tinha ondas suaves quebrando nas praias, um mar tão azul e impressionante por sua beleza.

Todos começaram despertar para iniciar as tarefas daquele dia, o reino todo estava agitado porque aguardava um grande evento. Era a primeira vez que o príncipe promovia um torneio de cavaleiros. O reino estava ansioso pelo acontecimento, e tinham de preparar muitas coisas. Precisavam das melhores condições para receber os cavaleiros de suas longas jornadas.

Estavam a construir arenas e uma área com tendas especialmente para o uso dos cavaleiros, e o príncipe estava agradado de ver toda a cidade envolvida e unida em torno de apenas um objetivo. Seu pai o tinha elogiado desde a capital pelo ótimo trabalho organizacional, e por isso o príncipe estava contente.

Levantou-se aquela manhã bem-disposto e foi tomar o café. Os torneios se iniciariam naquele final de semana, todos estavam muito ansiosos, ele inclusive. Ele sempre apreciou a arte da batalha, do manejo da espada e dos cavalos, era assíduo praticante, mas infelizmente não poderia tomar parte das competições por ser da família real, o príncipe herdeiro.

_Bom dia, minha irmã. –ele saudou com alegria ao ver sua irmã mais nova sentada na mesa. Aproximou-se dela e cumprimentou-a com um beijo na testa e ela lhe deu só um dos seus lindos sorrisos radiantes antes de solfejar:

_Bom dia, meu irmão.

A dama de companhia dela, parada um pouco atrás da cadeira de sua senhora, fez uma reverente mesura, olhando para ele de modo submisso. Esta era uma moça bonita, alva de pele, alta e de cabelos negros com uma longa franja sobre seu olho de nítido azul.

O príncipe a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e tomou seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa.

_Como se sente esta manhã, Relena? –ele disse para a irmã enquanto tomava leite e ela lhe olhou agradecida:

_Muito bem, obrigada; e você, Zechs? Muito ansioso com os torneios?

_Obviamente! Eu não vejo a hora! Muitos cavaleiros talentosos e ilustres virão para cá, será uma grande honra tê-los todos reunidos em nosso reino!

Ela riu contente pela alegria dele e também tomava leite.

Se o Sol do reino era glorioso e brilhante e se o mar era azul espelhando um límpido céu, Princesa Relena tinha os cabelos loiros ainda mais gloriosos e brilhantes e seus olhos eram muito mais azuis e límpidos. Ela tinha a mais perfeita beleza, tinha uma elegância e majestade, era dito que nascera para ser princesa. Não havia um príncipe que não desejasse se casar com ela, mas como o Rei seu pai a julgava muito nova – contava vinte anos de vida – ainda não permitira que a requisitassem. Ele tinha muito ciúme de sua menina, ela era uma das joias mais caras e preciosas da coroa.

Zechs olhava a sua irmã tão serena e bela enquanto cortava uma fatia de pão e pensava se por acaso ela estava ansiosa com o torneio. Era bem provável que não, pois não apreciava nada que tinha ver com combates. E era exatamente isto que se esperava de uma princesa; Relena era muito pura e justa, não acreditava na guerra. Os olhos azuis felinos dele captavam a grande paz que sua irmã incorporava toda, ela era tão controlada e branda, nada parecia se perturbar no ambiente onde ela residia, tudo fluía gentilmente.

_O que foi, meu irmão? –ela resolveu questionar Zechs com um sorriso intrigado ao passo que ele observava-a tão insistentemente.

_Não foi nada, estava só a refletir. –respondeu evasivo, sem querer incomodá-la.

_Noin, minha amiga, pode ir buscar para mim mais um pouco de leite? –Relena olhou para sua ama e pediu educadamente.

_Claro, Alteza. –Noin apanhou das mãos de sua senhora a pequena leiteira. Ela aventurou-se a dirigir um olhar para o príncipe, com bastante cautela e discrição, mas ele não prestou muita atenção nela, e ela abriu um sorriso entusiasmado.

_Você irá assistir os torneios, minha querida? –Zechs perguntou tranquilamente e Relena o olhou com atenção.

_Claro! Você me convidou aqui para isto mesmo… –ela sorriu simplesmente e ele assentiu. Ela ainda riu um pouco e Noin voltou com a leiteira bem cheia.

_Vossa Alteza, o leite está aqui. –Noin anunciou, servindo sua mestra, e Relena agradeceu.

_Senhorita Noin, faça o favor de encher minha caneca também. –o Príncipe Zechs solicitou firme e Noin fez-se entendida com um movimento de cabeça. Enquanto despejava o líquido branco na caneca com dedicação, Zechs observava-lhe o primoroso perfil com admiração. Noin era realmente muito bela de aparência.

::::::::

Depois de muito percorrer, a jornada de Wing finalmente terminara. Ele olhava a cidade a sua volta ainda passivo, para ele era sempre a mesma coisa, o mesmo lugar. Estava ali para só um desígnio e isto igualava o mundo todo para ele.

Seu dono entrou numa estalagem para tomar algumas informações e logo voltou até a carroça atrelada a Wing para irem até a nova residência. Por um breve período de tempo, a casa deles estaria no Reino de Sanc.

Passou pelo local onde estava sendo construídas as arenas para o torneio, já estavam a ponto de acabar. Caminhava pelas vielas pacatas, em direção ao interior da cidade, e podia ver a sombra do palácio não muito distante. Era um lugar muito agradável, mas para ele era exatamente como os outros. Ele não acreditava na existência de uma paz totalmente abrangente, e mesmo que os súditos ali a experimentassem, ainda não acreditava que esta paz era duradoura.

A área das barracas preparadas para os cavaleiros estava agitada, já havia cavaleiros ocupando-as. O rapaz recebera a instrução de qual barraca habitaria durante o torneio e estava se dirigindo para lá com sua carroça quando ouviu subitamente alguém lhe chamar pelo nome:

_Heero! Sir Heero! –embora a voz fosse familiar, resolveu virar-se devagar sobre o ombro para averiguar quem era, por precaução. –Você demorou!

_De onde nos conhecemos? –o rapaz, este que se chamava Heero Yuy, freou Wing e indagou com desdém. Seu interlocutor riu:

_Oras, não se lembra? Você me derrotou no último torneio da Itália! –que lembrança infeliz, mas tudo foi dito do modo mais esportivo.

_Sir Duo Maxwell? –Heero perguntou para certificar-se e viu o rapaz assentir e aproximar-se:

_Sim, isto mesmo. –confirmou com seu sorriso efusivo e seus olhos azuis calorosos cheios de astúcia. Heero assentiu e prosseguiu para sua barraca. –Boa sorte, hein! A gente se vê! –Duo gritou de longe, mas Heero revirou os olhos chateados, sem demonstrar que o havia escutado.

Depois que se instalou, e trazia seus últimos pertences para dentro de sua tenda, ouviu alguns ruídos lá fora e viu alguém conversando com Wing ao passo que o desatrelava da carroça.

_Como você é lindo, Wing! Que crina maravilhosa! E olha, que porte! –alguém reparava nos pontos altos de seu cavalo com extremosa emoção, e constantemente desconfiado, ele deu a volta pelo cavalo e surpreendeu-se em encontrar a mesma garota ruiva de antes, Akane.

_O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela virou-se para ele sorrindo como sempre. Havia tanta esperteza no modo de ela olhá-lo. Ela afagava o focinho de Wing e o animal parecia aprazido, não estava aborrecido pela presença da estranha.

_Estou apreciando o Wing! Mas que belo espécime! Nunca vi um tão vistoso! O que você dá para ele comer? A pelagem dele é tão linda…

Heero olhava para ela abismado com o modo atrevido e petulante dela, meneando a cabeça, contrariado.

_Garota, não se intrometa! Vá embora!

_Ah… O Wing não quer que eu vá, não é, Wingie? –disse cheia de dengo, aproximando a sua testa do focinho do cavalo, coçando o pescoço do animal.

_Wingie? –sim, Wingie? Que raio de nome era aquele? Heero não se conformava com aquela intrusa.

_Deixe de latir como um vira-lata afetadinho, Heero. –ela disse depois, batendo o indicador no peito dele várias vezes e ele olhava-a cada vez mais irritado.

_Como você descobriu meu nome?

_Ah, eu sou influente… tenho meus contatos! –disse dando as costas, fazendo charme, seus longos cabelos ruivos agitavam-se num rabo-de-cavalo. Ela sabia como o irritava e gostava disto.

Mas Heero não gostava, e estava já muito enfurecido com toda a petulância da moça. Não acreditava que ela estava ali.

_Afinal, por que você está aqui? –questionou impaciente, exigindo dela um motivo válido.

_O torneio, oras! –e voltou-se para encará-lo bem de perto, e Heero notou na face dela muitas sardas atrevidas.

Não, aquele não foi um motivo válido para ele:

_Mulheres não justam!

E depois ele prestou atenção em que roupas ela usava buscando tirar alguma conclusão, enquanto ela o olhava com um sorriso dúbio. Akane usava calças justas, botas, uma camisa branca e espartilho de couro.

_Eu sou apenas a fiel e humilde ferreira de Sir Arcus de Estherallis!

_Ferreira? D e um cavaleiro? –ele duvidou. Como podia ser aquilo? –Você é louca!

Ela deu uma gargalhada provocante e chique, e de um modo ronronante comentou, espalmando a mão no peito dele desta vez:

_E você ainda não me agradeceu… –e os olhos dela tinham uma sedução cáustica que o insultava extremamente.

_Eu não suporto mais você… –ele rosnou, e ela riu outra vez brincando com as dobras da gola de Heero.

_Hey, Heero… quem é sua amiga? –alguém se aproximou, o que não impediu Heero de rudemente empurrar Akane para longe dele. Duo veio chegando com um ar malicioso, mesurou com a cabeça diante da senhorita e ela o olhou ainda com o mesmo brilho atraente no olhar.

_Jovem senhorita, sou Sir Duo Maxwell. É um prazer conhecê-la. –ele apresentou-se e ela assentiu.

_Sim, já ouvi falar do nobre senhor, acompanhei suas justas na Itália, fez um belo trabalho! É digno de pena que meu excelente senhor o derrubou na segunda fase…

Duo sentia a provocação da moça, e riu em deboche.

_Do que me adiantou, Heero me derrotou na final mesmo assim… E então você me diz que serve a Sir Arcus de Estherallis?

_Pois sim, milorde, sirvo como uma humilde ferreira.

Heero revirou os olhos diante de toda a asneira, entediado. Já titulava Akane dissimulada mentalmente, e resolveu voltar aos seus quefazeres, antipático. Não tinha tempo para aquelas frescuras. Mas para seu alívio, ele ouviu:

_Bem, me perdoem, cavalheiros, mas agora eu devo voltar para servir meu nobre senhor. –ela anunciou depois com uma mesura reverente, e saiu caminhando.

_Espere, jovem senhorita, ainda não me deu o prazer de saber seu nome… –Duo suplicou antes que ela fosse, com galanteio, prendendo-lhe a mão delicada.

Ela virou-se para ele num belo movimento, os cabelos longos agitaram-se, e disse polidamente com voz aveludada:

_Me chamo Akane Yora, nobre senhor.

Ele fez com a cabeça que estava grato e soltou-lhe a mão com vagareza. E ela voltou ao seu caminho.

_Onde você conheceu esta gatinha, hein? –Duo perguntou empolgado, em _sotto voce_ , e Heero o olhou enfadado.

_Espere, ela vai olhar para trás… –ele disse, olhando as costas de Akane.

E ela de fato voltou-se, e andando de costas, com a ponta dos dedos tocando os lábios. Ainda:

_Ah, Heero! Você também poderia ser doce como Sir Duo, não é, meu Cachorrinho?

Duo abriu um sorriso de espanto e Heero bufou irritado. Ela voltou as costas para eles outra vez e se afastou rapidamente.

_Eu a odeio. –Heero praguejou feroz e verdadeiro.

_Eu a achei bem interessante… –Duo disse malicioso, e Heero o encarou pasmado. –Ai, que mau humor! –Duo disse ainda, rindo, levava nada a sério. –Você não é nada esportivo, hein!?

Heero tirou os olhos dele, bufando e balançando a cabeça e apanhou as rédeas de Wing. Foi levando-o para a cavalariça e ouviu Duo perguntar:

_E o que vai fazer hoje?

Heero nem se deu o trabalho de responder, e foi deixando Duo falando sozinho.

_Ah, mas você é desagradável, hein, _Cachorrinho_! Mas tudo bem! Tudo bem… –Duo disse assaz pilhérico e saiu para outro lado, risonho.

::::::::

No dia seguinte, Heero madrugou para ir tratar de Wing. Tinha de ir buscá-lo na cavalariça e durante seu trajeto passou pelas tendas De Estherallis. Ele viu Akane do lado de fora já, envolta numa capa cinza, usando uma trança nos cabelos e com um balde em cada mão.

_Heero! –ela disse animada e ele não acreditava na vida que tinha.

_Olhe, menina, é melhor você me deixar em paz, está certo? Não sei quanto tempo vou te suportar, vá atrás de alguém que gosta de você! –ele disse grosseiro assim que ela chegou, a voz lhe saía completamente fria.

_Você não gosta de mim?

_Não. –ele foi monossilábico e sequer olhou-a. Akane parou e ficou para trás.

Heero chegou à cavalariça sozinho e foi acordando Wing. O cavalo olhou para ele com brilho, mas controle, e Heero afagou-lhe o focinho. Ao seu lado havia outro corcel muito negro, muito negro que ele quase não conseguia divisá-lo na sombra da repartição. O animal negro olhou Heero de um modo fixo e fungou violentamente. Wing olhou o outro animal e relinchou amistoso.

O corcel negro era muito grande e forte, viçoso. As crinas lhe eram longas e bem escovadas, óbvio que recebia um tratamento de dedicação copiosa, já que estava impecavelmente limpo.

_Tudo bem! Eu não esperava que você gostasse de mim mesmo! –Heero escutou alguém dizer da porta, e viu Akane entrar com dois baldes e ainda escovas penduradas em seu pescoço.

_Eu pensei que você tinha desistido.

_Até parece que o que você diz me afeta tanto… –respondeu-lhe, debochando sarcástica –Não, é que eu tive de voltar para pegar as escovas… –e mostrou-as depois que soltou os baldes no chão.

Ele olhava e nunca entendia o que acontecia com aquela moça. Não sabia prever o que ela ia fazer.

_Você não é ferreira? O que veio fazer com os cavalos?

_Ah, o Unicorn vai trocar as ferraduras hoje, não é, Bichinho? –ela comentou feliz com o cavalo negro ao lado de Heero. Ele olhou Akane e o animal e não se conformava. –Veja, eu trouxe aveia! –e Akane estendeu um balde para o cavalo pôr o focinho. Ela olhou Heero com um ar gentil e ele prosseguia observando-a. Não atinava bem como podia ser tão dada a tudo que fazia. Aquela emoção toda o deixava incomodado, era muita chama para uma só pira.

Heero começou a escovar o pescoço de Wing, ia exercitá-lo naquela tarde para que ele estivesse em perfeita forma durante os torneios. Iria competir somente nas justas, sua especialidade, e queria preparar-se ao máximo e faria tudo que fosse necessário para que conseguisse sua vitória. As chaves eram extensas, e ele tinha de ter certeza de atravessá-las com equilíbrio. Haveria alguns adversários de muito peso, incluindo o mestre de Akane, Sir Arcus de Estherallis.

_Tome! –Akane o tocou no ombro e estendeu-lhe o outro balde de aveia. –Dê para o Wing! –e ela tomou um pouco de aveia na mão e mostrou para o cavalo branco, que comeu da mão dela sem receios. Heero não se conformava como o animal aceitava a garota tão bem.

Heero olhava Wing e depois via Akane alisando o rosto do cavalo enquanto ele comia, e ela ria e reclamava:

_Faz cócegas!

Wing não se importava e lambia a mão dela, exigindo mais aveia.

_Como pode? –Heero tentava e tentava, e ainda assim não entendia, mas ela olhou-o, enquanto fazia a vontade do corcel:

_Eu amo cavalos! O Wing é tão lindo! Como o porte dele é atraente e respeitável… É um cavalo vencedor, logo vejo! Tem a glória e a honra de vitórias bem executadas! –dizia com tanto amor ao animal. –Não há amigo mais leal para um cavaleiro do que seu cavalo, não é? Os dois são um.

Heero decidiu não dizer nada, apenas observando-a. Até desistira de escovar Wing. O cavalo já comia do balde e ela olhou Heero de um modo prestativo:

_Por que você não deixa o Wing comigo? Será um prazer trocar as ferraduras e dar um banho nele! Você é sozinho, não é mesmo? Eu posso te ajudar…

_Eu não preciso de ninguém, Akane. –Heero frisou e olhou para ela de um modo desagradável. Ela meneou a cabeça achando-o tolo.

_Não, não seja teimoso! Deixe-me cuidar do Wing hoje… ele merece!

Heero olhou para ela e depois para Unicorn. O cavalo negro aparentava algo de extraordinário, além de assustar com toda aquela escuridão. Parecia duas vezes maior do que realmente era, uma visão atemorizante. E Heero raciocinou oportunista que até não era má-ideia deixar Wing com Akane naquela tarde.

_Você conseguiu, vá lá… é melhor cuidar bem do Wing.

_É o meu prazer! –ela disse mostrando-se tão confiável.

Heero apanhou suas coisas e saiu da cavalariça. Agora se viu com a tarde livre já que Akane frustrara seus planos.

Foi caminhando de volta para a tenda, meditativo. Fazia pouco tempo que conhecera aquela moça, mas muito parecia ter mudado. Então, ela aparecia na vida dele e começa a controlar tudo, até já tinha confiado o cavalo para ela. Como é que podia? Ele nem sabia quem era aquela maluca!

Tão distraído que estava, Heero nem percebeu que ia de encontro a duas pessoas, e acabou esbarrando-se bruscamente com uma delas.

Eram duas pessoas cobertas de capas e capuzes, olhou-as intrigado, e com o empuxo uma delas foi ao chão.

_Senhorita! –a segunda pessoa disse preocupada, e o capuz dela caiu, revelando uma moça alva de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

Heero olhou para esta moça e depois puxou pela mão a senhorita que levara ao chão. Com o impulso, o capuz desta também caiu, revelando uma mocinha de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros e afáveis. Como reflexo, ela imediatamente ergueu o capuz e ficou a fitar o cavalheiro absorventemente, de um modo tímido e curioso.

_Obrigada, cavalheiro. –disse baixinho e delicadamente, olhando-o com um sorrisinho encantador.

Por um momento breve, Heero olhou aquele rosto, e depois lhe soltou a mão, que era tão quentinha, grosseiramente. Ele fez uma mesura com a cabeça e partiu sem uma palavra.

As duas ficaram paradas, olhando-o ir.

_Ai, Alteza! Não sei por que cedi em vir aqui contigo, minha senhora! –Noin disse preocupada.

_Ai, Noin… será que aquele rapaz era um cavaleiro?

_Provavelmente. –Noin ergueu seu capuz outra vez e ligeiramente tirou um pouco da franja de seu olho.

Relena parecia interessada no rapaz que acabara de ver, e voltou a caminhar pensativa. Havia algo no olhar dele tão misterioso e cativante. Ela ficou intensamente fascinada pela determinação daqueles olhos azuis tão incompreensíveis.

_Olhe, a cavalariça ali! –Noin indicou, curiosa.

_Como meu irmão é caprichoso! –Relena disse bondosa.

_O príncipe é mesmo um homem muito dedicado. E está muito entregue a este evento… –Noin disse com profunda admiração e um sorriso.

Relena a olhou com um sorriso divertido e ainda riu melódica. Ela imaginava que Noin sentia uma atração muito grande por seu irmão, e não a condenava. Afinal, Zechs era um rapaz muito interessante, o sorriso dele tinha um charme especial, a voz dele era deleitosa, ele tinha postura elegante e cabelos longos loiros prateados. Mas ele sobrevivia muito de fachada: por dentro ele era tão moleque e brincalhão, a força de caráter e a honra dele ficavam bem guardadas envoltas de tanta bondade.

Noin escondeu um rubor enquanto falava de Zechs, e elas entraram na cavalariça.

_Deve haver muitos animais impressionantes aqui! –Relena comentou curiosa, olhando a volta, mas era um tanto escuro lá dentro. –Os cavaleiros zelam muito por seus corcéis, não é mesmo? –comentou com Noin, que examinava tudo à volta.

_Bom dia! –alguém cumprimentou as duas, mal botaram os pés dentro da cavalariça. –O que as traz aqui? –a pessoa se mostrou simpática, enquanto alisava a crina de um cavalo extremamente negro e brilhante.

_Bom dia, jovem senhorita! –Relena disse educada. –Como vai? Serve a qual amo?

A menina sorriu e respondeu com orgulho:

_Sou a humilde serva do bom e honroso Sir Arcus de Estherallis, da Germânia.

_Ah, sim! Ouvi dizer que ele é um valoroso cavaleiro! Ficaria feliz em conhecê-lo!

A menina apenas mesurou em concordância com a frase polida de Relena.

_Relena, é melhor irmos… –Noin comentou preocupada e discreta.

_Não, não… –Relena dispensou os conselhos de Noin. –Como é seu nome, querida?

_Sou Akane Yora. –e a menina veio para a luz e Relena viu os cabelos ruivos brilhantes da garota. –Me perdoe o atrevimento, mas não pude deixar de escutar: a senhorita é realmente a Princesa Relena?

Relena riu impressionada com a perspicácia da recém-conhecida, e assentiu contente. Noin olhou as duas de um modo debochado, mas preocupado também, e assim, admoestou alto:

_Vamos, o príncipe vai sentir sua falta!

Desta vez Relena prestou atenção. Não queria jamais preocupar seu bom irmão.

_Não conte a ninguém que nos viu aqui, por favor, sim, menina Akane?

_Será uma honra obedecer-te, Alteza! –Akane mesurou aristocrática, com um ar nobre que Relena logo apreciou. Aquela menina era mais que uma humilde serva, isto não ficou oculto da princesa.

_É difícil achar mulheres entre os duelistas… Você poderia ir até o palácio amanhã, gostaria de conversar com você; quase não tenho amigas!

_Ah, com todo o prazer! –Akane respondeu escondendo o quanto ficou empolgada, e Noin olhou brava e insistente para Relena. Contudo, a princesa somente riu travessa e despediu-se de Akane e enfim, com muita pressa, ela e Noin deixaram a cavalariça.

* * *

Vou postar sempre às quintas!

Espero que gostem!

Deixem seus comentários!

Beijos!

19.05.2016


	3. Os cinco cavaleiros

**No último capítulo…**

Os primeiros dias de Heero em Sanc já se mostraram muito agitados. Foi logo abordado por Sir Duo Maxwell, interessado de repente em fazer amigos. A garota ruiva que o ajudou na floresta, Akane, também reapareceu, revelando-se membro da equipe de outro contendedor. Como ela parecia tão eficiente em suas funções, Heero deixou-a tratar de Wing. Esbarrou-se também com duas senhoritas que tinham toda a intenção de passarem despercebidas, a princesa e sua dama de companhia, que haviam decidido explorar as instalações da vila dos cavaleiros. O encontro rápido entre os dois foi marcante mesmo assim. Relena também conheceu Akane e a convidou para uma visita ao palácio.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 03 – Os cinco cavaleiros**

Relena e Noin estavam chegando ao final do acampamento. Alguns soldados da coroa passaram por elas, distraídos, rindo, e Noin e Relena esconderam mais os rostos com as capas. Depois, Noin parou um instante e recobrou o fôlego. Estava tão tensa.

_Ai, minha senhora! Por que faz estas coisas?

_Noin! Não fique assim tão temerosa! Não há nada de mal! –Relena disse, querendo convencer Noin a ser mais otimista, mas Noin não se convenceria nunca.

_Mas se acontecer alguma coisa, como vou ficar? O príncipe jamais me perdoaria!

Relena riu outra vez divertida, não conseguia mais disfarçar o modo que o romance secreto de Noin a entretinha.

_E você ainda ri, Relena! Não sabe que este não é um lugar próprio para você?

_Por que não, Noin? Ah, não há nada! Veja, eu até fiz uma amiga!

E por fim, Noin não conseguiu permanecer zangada com Relena. A menina fazia tudo na melhor das intenções, também queria participar do evento, e seu coração era puro e não via maldade ou perigo. Noin por fim sorriu com ternura ao olhar a menina e suspirou:

_Ah, está certo, mas agora vamos embora!

Relena assentiu, obediente. Aventurou-se a olhar para trás mais uma vez.

Duo cruzara com duas pessoas encobertas de capas quando passou pela entrada e aquilo lhe chamou a atenção, ele ficou pensando o que será que queriam os dois seres misteriosos, mas logo deixou de dar importância. Em sua vida de jornadas e de justas já tinha visto muita coisa, e não havia nada que ele estranhasse.

Chegou onde queria: a tenda de Heero, e olhou inconveniente lá dentro.

_Ah, que sorte que te encontrei em casa!

_Ai, e agora você! –Heero reclamou fatigado e saiu da tenda enquanto lustrava o capacete. Duo jamais se importava com as patadas de Heero, e seus olhos sorriam atrevidos. –O que é que você quer?

_Vamos, quero te apresentar uma galera…

_Não estou interessado. –e Heero já voltou para dentro e Duo olhou-o, impressionado, e seguiu-o:

_Deixe de ser complicado, rapaz! –e ficou bisbilhotando na armadura de Heero que era toda ornamentada de gravações de damasquinaria.

Heero ergueu-lhe olhos desgostosos e com ferocidade indagou:

_O que está esperando para ir embora? Já disse que eu não estou interessado!

_Ai, Heero! O que é isso?! Você não vai querer nem saber quem são os seus adversários?

Heero olhou-o já sem paciência e Duo deu uma risada escarnecida. Deixou o capacete de lado:

_Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer…

_É assim que se fala!

Foram os dois até a área da cavalariça.

_Eu acabei de sair daqui… –Heero reclamou rosnando, olhando Duo com raiva, mas Duo apenas continuava despreocupado como sempre. Parados próximo à construção, havia outros três rapazes, Heero olhou o trio com seu pouco caso ferino e Duo cumprimentou-os todos:

_'Dia! Chegaram agora?

Um deles, incrivelmente loiro, usando roupas de tom bordô, sorriu com bondade e respondeu:

_Sim, estou esperando trazerem Sandrock para a cavalariça. –este era Sir Quatre Raberba Winner. Seu nome já dizia tudo: _winner_ , campeão. Nascido de uma interessante mistura árabe-britânica, ele vencera todos os circuitos de duelo no oriente médio, incluindo a lendária corrida do Mar de Fogo com seu alazão castanho sabino Sandrock.

Duo fez-se entendido, e olhou para outro rapaz, que era muito alto, com pequenos olhos verdes felinos e cabelos dourados numa franja longa. Com um ar esnobe e gélido, ele não pronunciou nada e olhou para Heero.

_Foi você que me concedeu a segunda derrota no torneio da Itália, não é? –então questionou Heero.

Heero olhou-o com um curioso ar petulante.

_Sir Trowa Barton. –murmurou ríspido, concluindo qual era a identidade do rapaz, enquanto assentia.

Duo olhou Heero pasmo:

_Vem cá, você faz amigos ou inimigos nos torneios, hein?

Heero apenas lhe devolveu um olhar ameaçador e um terceiro rapaz riu metido diante da cena. Trowa olhou este com um ar superioridade e manteve-se em silêncio.

Este era um tipo bem incomum por ali, mas mesmo assim era um cavaleiro muito habilidoso. Wu Fei era um nobre chinês que veio para Europa em busca de sabedoria militar e acabou engajando-se nos duelos. Falavam os boatos que ele era filho de um governante muito rico, mas era tão irritante e grosseiro que poucos se interessavam em descobrir realmente. Podia não ser agraciado pela simpatia das plateias, mas ninguém podia negar que ele era um ótimo cavaleiro. Suas justas eram sempre destaques nos torneios.

_Do que você está rindo, hein? –Duo questionou-lhe desagradado e Wu Fei lhe deu um sorriso arrogante, e seus olhos negros e puxados transbordavam de convencimento.

Heero observava seus adversários e reconhecia que aqueles eram os mais fortes do torneio, e Heero precisava vencê-los já sabendo que eram páreo-duro. E então ele pensava onde estava Sir Arcus, ausente daquela reunião, pois ele era o quinto cavaleiro que lhe apresentava ameaça.

Todos dentre estes seis cavaleiros tinham um nível muito elevado e incomparável, cada um ao seu modo era invencível. Não havia nunca como não se respeitarem mutuamente, eles admiravam-se mutuamente, pois cada um venceu barreiras ao seu modo – até mesmo as derrotas, na verdade, lhes representavam grandes conquistas.

É sábio do cavaleiro avaliar sempre seus oponentes como fortes, ainda mais quando estes realmente o são, pois isto o ajuda reavivar muito as labaredas presente em seu espírito de modo a conquistar com muito ardor a vitória. Além do mais, ele exibe uma qualidade que caracteriza muito o cavaleiro de honra: ele é humilde e nobre, seu coração justo não se decepciona diante da derrota, mas cresce e se consome mais e mais pela chama da virtude, deixando o brilho de sua glória dezenas de vezes maior do que antes.

Akane então passou por trás deles puxando tanto Unicorn como Wing, e atirou aos rapazes um sorriso de provocação calculado.

_Ah, jovem senhorita! Achegue-se um pouco! –Duo chamou-a vibrante e Akane veio se aproximando, conduzindo os dois animais com diligência.

Ela mesurou, prestando muita honra aos cavaleiros, e cumprimentou-os:

_Bom dia, nobilíssimos. O que deseja de mim o meu honrado Sir Duo Maxwell? –e olhou-o dedicando uma atenção infinda. Ele sorriu diante de todo o flerte que sentia naquela devoção dela, e ela trocava com ele um olhar de provocação.

_Jovem ferreira… –e então interrompeu a frase ao observá-la rindo enquanto Unicorn tocava o pescoço e a face dela com o focinho molhado.

_Pare, pare! –disse contente, dando palmadinhas na bochecha do cavalo, e ainda com aquele riso tão doce e inocente, olhou os cinco rapazes. –Me perdoem.

Heero deu um sorriso malicioso ao observá-la e Quatre fez que não se importava com muita gentileza, admirando a amizade dela com o cavalo. Trowa sabia que quem tinha uma boa relação com os animais era uma pessoa de coração nobre e esta conclusão ele guardou para si, apreciativo.

_Ah, abusada! –Wu Fei insultou, intragável, e ela sorriu para ele de um modo mais intragável, deixando-o embaraçado. Ela nem precisou dizer nada mais, estava radiando do olhar verde dela que era ele o real abusado.

Duo deleitava-se com a situação, mas retomou seu ar de renome e recomeçou:

_Jovem senhorita, podia me fazer o favor de informar onde é que se encontra seu senhor?

Ela revirou os olhos e comentou depois:

_Sinto, sinto de coração, desapontar os senhores, mas meu mestre não poderá juntar-se a vós… Ele está ocupado com os preparativos para este glorioso torneio, quer garantir que tudo estará na perfeita ordem… É um desprazer ter de informar isto.

Heero não entendia porque ela era tão submissa e prolixa em suas explicações, ele achava um excesso. Era impressionante o modo devoto dela para com os cavaleiros, tinha medo de que aquilo não fosse falsidade, e viu Wing relinchar impaciente.

_Calma, Wingie… –ela tocou o focinho do corcel. –Heero, você quer que eu coloque em Wing a ferradura de pinça quadrada ou de friso?

Ele olhou-a pasmado e bufou. Se ela se ofereceu para trocar as ferraduras, já devia saber qual colocar! Devia ser provocação, não era possível. Ela o esperava responder com solicitude, olhando-o com um respeito que ele não entendia; nunca entendia aquela moça.

_Veja você isto, Akane. –sem alternativas, foi grosseiro.

Os outros quatro rapazes observavam a cena derivando algumas conclusões.

Ela pensou por alguns minutos e depois assentiu:

_Está certo. –e começou a tomar seu rumo quando sua vista foi capturada por algo, e anunciou empolgada:

_Vejam, lá vem o brando Sandrock! –e parecia aprazida em observar o puro-sangue árabe vir numa marcha serena e imponente.

Quatre a olhou com aquela alegria nos olhos e depois olhou seu cavalo, e caminhou até o animal.

_Olá, meu querido companheiro… –murmurou aproximando-se muito do rosto do animal.

_Quem é a senhorita? –Trowa questionou Duo e Heero, assim que Akane se foi, puxando os dois cavalos e conversando com os animais.

_É ferreira de Sir Arcus de Estherallis. –Heero murmurou simplista e Duo assentiu, como se Heero precisasse que alguém apoiasse sua resposta.

_Que paixão por estes bichos, não? –Wu Fei comentou dando um ar pejorativo ao modo dedicado da menina quanto aos cavalos.

_Você é suspeito para falar! Você dá uma perna por aquele seu Nataku! –Duo defendeu a menina, e Wu Fei fez-se calado e empertigado. Nataku, ou seja, Sheng Long, era o fiel companheiro de Wu Fei. Era um cavalo cinza e esguio, muito forte e concentrado.

Com um riso charmoso, Trowa comentou:

_E quem não dá uma perna por seu cavalo? Existe ferramenta mais importante numa justa?

Heero olhou Trowa enquanto pensava naquelas palavras e assistia ao longe Quatre agradando seu alazão.

_Podemos nos encontrar numa destas noites na taverna, que acham? –Duo sugeriu depois, parecia achar que estava numa confraternização, não num torneio.

_Que tal hoje? –Trowa sugeriu. –Por que deixar para quando formos todos inimigos mortais? –havia deboche, mas havia ironia no gracejo de Trowa, e também havia verdade. A rixa entre os cavaleiros pode alcançar níveis extremos. Maldita chama intensa de nobreza! –Na taverna Barge, hoje à noite. –Trowa frisou com elegância e também se afastou. Seu cavalo Heavyarms já havia chegado bem antes, não havia porque continuar parado ali, e ele agora tinha outras coisas em que pensar.

Duo agradou-se da ideia e despediu-se, pois também tinha seus assuntos a resolver, e Wu Fei deu uma resposta afirmativa um tanto dúbia, mas Heero foi o único que não respondeu.

Heero regressou ao lustre de sua armadura e só parou quando viu tudo brilhar como joia. E depois ao cair da tarde, retornou para ver como estava seu Wing. Viu ali os corcéis dos outros cavaleiros; nunca tinha prestado atenção na montaria de Duo, o Deathscythe, que tinha manchas brancas tipo alto calçado nas patas e outra mancha branca de frente aberta no focinho. O animal cochilava em pé um pouco próximo de Wing, que nunca pareceu tão branco antes.

_Olá, amigão, olá… –Heero murmurou próximo de Wing, que lhe fitou com um ar repousado. A crina dele estava bem arrumada, os pelos dele brilhavam como veludo. Heero checou as novas ferraduras prateadas, crítico e exigente. Sentia como Wing estava calmo e relaxado, e mesmo assim parecendo pronto, sem perder o porte de imponência, sem parecer lasso. Ele tinha se revigorado, e mostrando uma brandura intensa nos olhos ardentes, fitava Heero.

Heero observava toda a condição do cavalo e não sabia compreender como o animal podia se mostrar daquela forma, odiava ter de aceitar que o trabalho de Akane fora excelente, pois não estava nele ser hipócrita. Talvez aquela paixão que ardia nela a fazia cuidar de tudo com muita dedicação e perfeccionismo.

E ao lado, viu Unicorn, de crinas divididas em mechas, prontas para serem presas como num cavalo de batalha, encarando-o todo o tempo com um olhar castanho e terno, como se ele visse algo de especial em Heero, ou como se Heero fosse alguém que ele deveria admirar.

Fascinado por aquela sensação que o cavalo lhe transmitia, arriscou a tocar a testa de Unicorn, mas Wing olhou-o enciumado. Heero riu. E sentindo-se tranquilo, vendo o resultado do trabalho prestimoso de Akane, não se demorou mais na cavalariça e foi caminhando pelos corredores largos por entre as tendas.

Já estava noite e havia tantas estrelas no céu. Ele via as constelações piscarem tímidas como bordados filigranados de prata num véu de noiva. Conhecia bem todos aqueles pontos luminosos, estavam eles sempre lá, eram sua plateia fiel, estavam a acompanhá-lo sempre em suas jornadas e o silêncio delas era seu som favorito. E olhando para o firmamento, ele lembrava-se bem do que os outros quatro cavaleiros tinham combinado de fazer naquela noite clara: estariam na taverna, sem assunto, com muitos risos estúpidos e muitas canecas de cerveja. Heero parou na entrada de sua própria tenda indeciso se realmente iria.

O que ia fazer lá? Ele não precisava de amigos. Para ele era tolice estabelecer qualquer laço de intimidade, não lhe valiam nada. Era somente ele e ele só, nada interferiria em sua trilha única, ninguém mais era necessário. Mas o que ele ia fazer então e no que tanto ele tinha de pensar? Ele já perdera todas as motivações… Não ia fazer mal ele ir até a taverna aquela noite, não importaria se ele fosse ou ficasse, não ia lhe acrescentar nada de qualquer modo. E assim decidiu-se em ir.

Foi um pouco trabalhoso para ele encontrar a tal da taverna Barge, uma portinha de madeira em um beco cinzento num canto qualquer, longe dos olhos da patrulha e afastado da inovadora iluminação das ruas do Reino de Sanc. E quando entrou, encontrou exatamente o que esperava: um ambiente carregado, tomado de uma luz dúbia e dourada, muitos sons e risadas, uma imagem caótica, embargadora da vista. Não foi nada difícil, porém, encontrar os outros cavaleiros.

Estavam reunidos em torno de uma mesa redonda, as canecas repletas de cerveja espumante e Heero tomou assento, calado e soturno. Nem se anunciou presente.

_E você apareceu, quem diria! –Duo comentou com um ar zombador ao notá-lo ali, e Heero desdenhou-o fatigado. –Viu, ganhei a aposta, Trowa!

Trowa riu áspero e teve de pagar para Duo uma peça de prata. Heero achou aquilo ultrajante, mas permaneceu em silêncio com a irritação contida. E mesmo assim eles prosseguiram em seus assuntos e em gabar-se de suas habilidades, pareciam cinco moleques discutindo uma partida de bolinha de gude, vangloriando-se como meninos mimados, os olhos brilhavam de arrogância. E depois de muito tempo de conversas, eles ouviram um tumulto ir aos poucos chamando atenção e calando o resto do ambiente.

_O que é? É briga? –Duo perguntou curioso, olhando para o aglomerado, mas somente Quatre comentou:

_Tomara que não. –mesmo sendo duelista, ele não apreciava nenhum tipo de briga ou contenda – execrava.

Mas ao prosseguirem observando, ouviram alguém pronunciar:

_Vamos, cante para nós… –foi um rapaz que incentivou, e outros concordaram com ele.

Sobre o que era toda a agitação? Os cinco cavaleiros não sabiam e guardavam reservas ao observarem de longe a aglomeração próxima do balcão. E através de uma brecha, finalmente conseguiram ver do que se tratava. Sentiram-se admirados ao verem Akane parada perto do balcão, no centro do agrupamento, um sorriso divertido, fazendo luxo para não cantar. Eles nem desconfiaram da presença dela ali.

_Olhem só isso! Ai de mim! –Duo disse risonho e Quatre achou estranha a presença da mocinha ali. Porém, ela não estava sozinha. Estava acompanha de Alaric e Howard, e ambos também insistiam para que ela cantasse.

Um pouco embaraçada, ela brincou com os cordões do espartilho de seu vestido, e cedeu a pressão finalmente, depois de mostrar-se muito dengosa.

Dois rapazes a ergueram em cima de uma mesa, e ela observou todos com os olhos pregados nela. Principalmente, ela viu ali Heero e os demais cavaleiros e um sorriso de enlevo rompeu seu rosto. Tomando um fôlego, ela entreabriu os lábios e entrecerrou os olhos, e a canção saiu instantânea de sua garganta, como se ela fosse um rouxinol.

Sua voz parecia o soar de um coral, tão nítida e afinada, tão potente, alcançando o coração de todos. Com gestos elegantes, com uma expressão plácida no rosto, ela cantava uma linda balada que como sempre narrava uma história de amor leal entre um cavaleiro e uma dama, um amor pungente e tão eterno, que produzia poesia sem fim. Ela dirigia seu olhar a todos na taverna, e todos a escutavam com deleite. Akane criara uma atmosfera de respeito de tal modo que parecia estar cantando para a corte de um palácio.

Heero lembrava-se bem daquela voz; era ela quem cantava naquele final de tarde na floresta. Admirava-se em perceber então que toda aquela musicalidade mística aflorava da imperfeita garganta de Akane. Era um som tão mágico e misterioso aquele, tão distante do mundo material, que ele simplesmente tinha de se render ao encanto. Parecia uma envolvente nuvem de algo deliciosamente viciador que tomava o ar enquanto a voz de Akane soava pelo ambiente.

Ao final de sua doce e melódica canção, ela recebeu aplausos gratos com humildade e um sorriso satisfeito, mesurando tal qual graciosa dama, olhando a todos com serenidade. E no momento em que ela foi descer, Duo fez de tudo para ser aquele que a auxiliaria.

_Tome minha mão, nobre milady… –se fez galante e terno com ela, estendendo-lhe uma mão enluvada de negro. Ele aparentava tão atraente vestindo capas negras, seus olhos azuis refulgiam em contraste com a escuridão que o envolvia todo. Ela sorriu de um modo tímido e sussurrou gentilmente:

_Não, não me chame assim… por favor, sou só humilde serva. –e aceitou-lhe a ajuda, estendendo a mão, enquanto erguia a barra do vestido para descer.

Ele olhou-a e de um modo faceiro e maroto a contestou:

_Mas me pareceu uma dama ali em cima…

Akane riu com carisma, e desvencilhou-se da mão dele.

_Fica conosco… –ele disse convidativo e suave, já querendo trazê-la consigo, e com cuidado e inconveniência ia querendo laçar-lhe a cintura, mas ela olhou-o e depois olhou os demais e sorriu, negando-se.

_Bela canção, senhorita. Canta de modo esplêndido! –Quatre elogiou elegantemente e ela se fez grata.

E sabia que Howard a vigiava como uma coruja, rígido, e assim ela foi separando-se dos rapazes, e voltou até Howard e Alaric, e imediatamente deixaram a taverna.

_Ah, que exibida… –Heero comentou com um ar irritado e Trowa assentiu depois disto. Mas Heero não deixou que ninguém percebesse o sorriso que ele ocultava com a caneca de cerveja.

Olhando o líquido dourado dentro da caneca de prata achou difícil conter o lampejo de memória que estalou em sua frente, mas lhe parecia um modo tão impróprio de recordar-se de tal imagem – o dourado de cabelos agitando-se com um empuxo, como fios de ouro abandonados ao sabor de suave brisa. Fora uma sensação estranha que ele experimentou naquela manhã. Imediatamente veio-lhe a mente a imagem misteriosa e lembrou-se da menina que levou ao chão, os olhos dela ainda pareciam tão reais mesmo em suas memórias. Havia algo naquela face rosada e iluminada que lhe representava tanta tranquilidade. Achava ele que tivera um encontro com um anjo – o anjo da manhã. Por que aparecera para ele aquela criatura? Agora ele não sabia mais espantar da mente o sorriso suave que o fazia desconfortável. Era um sorriso tão puro e gracioso, a identidade da menina começou a intrigar-lhe.

Era tão bela, não parecia ser simples súdita. Estava toda envolta de capas, ocultando sua aparência, ele gostaria de entender porque ela disfarçara-se. Estava acompanhada de uma moça mais velha, uma ama pelo o que ele concebia, e logo Heero ia entendendo que a menina devia se tratar de alguém realmente muito respeitável. E aquela luz toda que ela emanava o tinha acertado de uma maneira que o feriu e ele parecia sentir dor por ter sido exposto ao halo que cercava e impregnava a mocinha toda, como se ela fosse inteira de luz.

_O que está te incomodando os pensamentos, Heero? –Quatre questionou, vendo-o tão calado e preso em algo que Quatre não podia averiguar bem.

_Não se importe. –Heero replicou com rudeza. –Só acho que vi um anjo…

Ninguém mais podia ouvir os dois, havia muito burburinho na volta toda. Quatre riu como um lorde e comentou, já compreendendo sobre o que Heero falava:

_Então com certeza viu a princesa! Não há quem não a descreva deste jeito…

_Impossível. –Heero contrariou. Como podia ser a princesa no meio do acampamento dos cavaleiros?

Quatre apenas sorriu de um modo capcioso e nada mais quis dizer, mesmo que ainda tivesse palavras prontas para serem pronunciadas, e isto fez Heero se sentir ainda mais intrigado.

Havia de ser um anjo, havia de ser uma princesa? Heero nem sabia o que pensar, ele sentia-se ameaçado por aqueles olhos azuis como um céu de Verão sem nuvens. Aqueles olhos queimavam-no como o ferro de se marcar cavalos, imprimiram em Heero um vestígio indelével. Nunca experimentara nada igual àquela sensação.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando!

Deixem seus comentários!

A fic tem um um Tumblr, se alguém quiser entrar no clima. Não tem nenhum conteúdo especial lá, mas se quiserem podem sugerir algo. :)

endlessduel. tumblr. com

Beijos e abraços!

26.05.2016


	4. Reflexões

**No último capítulo…**

Duo levou Heero para conhecer outros participantes do torneio, muito disposto de fato de fazer amigos. Os cinco cavaleiros, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wu Fei, gastaram um tempo falando amenidades e depois combinaram de se encontrar na taverna Barge aquela noite. Com um pouco de resistência, Heero decide juntar-se a eles e entre goles de cerveja, acaba recordando-se da dama loira com que se esbarrou naquela manhã, deixando-se intrigar por ela. Aquele encontro de algum modo o confundia e perturbava.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 04 – Reflexões**

Naquele dia, Akane não se dedicou a nada além de si mesma. Uma grande honra a aguardava naquele crepúsculo – tinha um compromisso com a própria princesa do Reino de Sanc.

_Não sei como você consegue, Ane! –Howard provocou-a com um sorriso de espanto.

Ele reconhecia que Akane possuía uma chama interna que fazia qualquer um sentir-se à vontade ao lado dela, era como um feitiço: sabia criar uma atmosfera agradável com sua simples presença. Mas ganhar a consideração da princesa do reino era algo muito notável. Akane, no estado em que vivia, tinha alguns conhecidos e achegados influentes, amigos nobres, mas uma princesa é muito mais do que tais, ainda mais ao pensar em Akane como sendo o que era. Howard via a menina mais linda que nunca para o encontro, ela sorria brilhantemente, as sardas lhe davam um infantil toque de charme.

Ela pôs um de seus melhores costumes, um vestido amarelo com bordados brilhantes de um tom verde-claro, Alaric lhe ajudou com o cabelo, fazendo-lhe uma meia-trança embutida, um penteado simples, mas que conferiu nela uma aparência nobre. Do baú de madeira ela retirou botinas delicadas, encapadas de veludo preto, e um pouco incomodada com as mangas pendendo muito longas, lindas sem dúvida, mas nada práticas, Akane saiu da tenda em rumo ao palácio.

O Sol estava suave, conferia uma luz pálida a tudo enquanto recolhia-se para descansar em seu leito de nuvens. Heero estava afiando a espada do lado de fora de sua tenda e viu Akane passando enquanto o vento levava o vestido e os cabelos dela. Ficou assistindo-a caminhar, finalmente a via vestida decentemente como uma menina.

_'Tarde, Heero! –ela saudou com sua simpatia fiel, e não esperou que ele lhe respondesse.

Ela chegou ao palácio, sem temer nada, e ninguém a impediu de entrar, os soldados assumiam que ela fazia parte da corte, e só na entrada do palácio é o que o guarda real, vestido em trajes vistosos e imponentes de cores, interessou-se em saber os motivos dela.

Com um sorriso mimoso e suas sardas atrevidas, ela foi explicando que a Alteza Relena a havia convidado para uma visita amigável.

Assim, um segundo guarda escoltou Akane até os aposentos de Relena e foi uma das camareiras quem abriu a porta.

_Ela pode entrar, senhorita Noin?

Noin somente assentiu de forma firme e um minuto depois Akane se viu dentro dos aposentos da princesa. Tudo era delicado e lindo lá dentro, combinando perfeitamente com a personalidade de Relena, e Akane olhava a volta discretamente, observando os detalhes primorosos espalhados pelo lugar.

_Ela está na varanda… –com discrição, Noin direcionou.

Com nenhum ruído, Akane foi se aproximando da sacada, via já o céu trocando de trajes, vestindo-se num glorioso costume de gala, ostentando pequenos brilhantes cintilantes por todo ele.

_Boas graças, Alteza. –disse discreta, sem querer interromper, fazendo uma mesura reverente.

Relena estava distraída e dedicada a ler a Bíblia. Com um sorriso vibrante e doce, olhou sua convidada:

_Boa noite, jovem… Queira se sentar. –e havia outra cadeira ali próxima. Noin veio com duas xícaras de chá e depois se despediu com uma mesura de cabeça.

Por um instante, Akane olhou Relena e ficou admirada com toda a beleza da princesa. Havia algo de extrema majestade naquela moça, vinha de dentro dela, era algo que não era possível esconder. Era uma luz que não podia ser jamais contida por qualquer velo.

Relena olhou a xícara de chá antes de beber um pequeno gole e depois encarou sua convidada com curiosidade. Via que Akane era uma menina muito bem cuidada e apresentava um viço tão atraente, seus olhos eram eternamente calorosos. E Relena bem percebia que havia impresso na menina algo de indescritível nobreza e honra, como se na verdade ela tivesse recebido uma criação semelhante à de Relena.

O mar era o espelho onde a noite se admirava, enquanto ia experimentando suas vestes: ora lilases, vermelhas, ora azuis ou verdes. As bandeirolas eram alçadas pelo vento com força, ruidosas, e a Lua brilhava como o régio diadema – a noite estava mais uma vez pronta para sua infinita valsa.

_Qual livro é o seu preferido entre as Escrituras Sagradas, Akane? –Relena lhe perguntou a opinião bebericando o chá e deixando o livro de lado.

_Os livros de "1 e 2 Samuel" – os relatos sobre o rei Davi. E o que a Alteza está lendo?

_Os Salmos. Não me chame de Alteza, pois sim?

Akane assentiu obediente, e com um sorriso suave, indagou:

_Está buscando consolo, Relena?

_Não, somente inspiração. É agradável ler as palavras dos salmistas, eles têm sentimentos como os nossos e isto ajuda-nos a expressar o que ansiamos. São sempre palavras tão lindas…

_Deveras. –Akane comentou circunspeta, imaginava que Relena falava aquilo por algum motivo particular. Não se incomodou em, na verdade, não entender. –Como você passou o dia?

_Bem; não foi tão ocupado como o seu, nem tão interessante, mas me foi agradável, como sempre.

_Não diga estas coisas, é bobagem sua. Minha vida não é tão boa assim!

_Isto porque é você quem a vive! –Relena replicou com um jeito jocoso, um sorriso pilhérico, e Akane riu diante da ferina realidade das palavras de Relena. Até ficou sem graça. Mas não podia ainda concordar que sua vida era tão especial assim como Relena achava.

_Ninguém dá valor ao que tem, não é mesmo?

_É porque quem tem, conhece bem a ponto de desagradar-se… Não sei se isto é certo ou errado…

_Também não sei, é algo muito difícil de compreender. Você não gosta de como vive? –Akane questionou para ver se conseguia começar a compreender aquela questão.

Relena pareceu calma, mas melancólica, e pensou antes de responder, mirando o céu de estrelas.

_Sim, mas eu tenho os anseios que todas as outras princesas têm, e estes não te perturbam. –explicou, e se sentia frustrada.

_Não? Diga-me que anseios são estes e eu te direi se eles me perturbam… –Akane pediu curiosa. Queria compreender o porquê do sentimento de Relena. O que será que desagradava aquela linda princesa que tinha tudo o que desejava?

_Minhas asas estão atrofiadas! Não me basta só esta gaiola dourada… Tenho o desejo de ir mais além, quero mais do que o que já conheço! –Relena expressou-se com um ar intenso, gesticulando de um modo como se fosse alcançar o céu fronte à sacada, seus olhos de luz pareciam brilhar por um sonho.

Akane sorriu e depois suspirou.

_Vou te dar uma palavra de conselho: permite-me?

_A partir de hoje somos amigas! –Relena queria que Akane fosse sempre o mais franca possível, mas era realmente só isto o que Akane podia garantir.

_Sei o que almeja, você quer mais, porém, deixe de pensar que tudo é muito mais do que o que você pode ter.

Relena olhou-a pensativa, e murmurou confusa:

_Eu não sei se posso… –e sem saber se terminava ou não sua frase, espantou-se em ouvir Akane dizendo depois:

_Princesa Relena, o céu é infinito. Abra suas asas e alcance tudo aquilo que tem em sua mente com toda a força de seu coração. E você mesma vai descobrir os seus limites.

_Você já descobriu os seus? –Relena perguntou depois encantada com o incentivo da amiga.

_Ainda não… Ainda não. –Akane respondeu pensativa, com um sorrisinho suspeitável.

Relena olhou para o firmamento já tão escuro e manteve-se em silêncio enquanto Akane bebia o chá.

_Se agrada dos duelos? –Akane indagou depois, calmamente.

_Não sei… é algo que ainda não consegui decidir. Às vezes acho que tudo não passa de uma vã demonstração de força, e me dizem que as mulheres é que são fúteis! –Akane riu do comentário da princesa que tinha um modo irônico de deboche. –E assim fico a refletir se os cavaleiros são mesmo guerreiros justos e piedosos como era o rei Davi…

_Pode ter a confiança de que são. Os cavaleiros não se agradam com a maldade, embora imperfeitos. O código de honra deles é rígido e estritamente obedecido.

_Sim, você que está sempre cercada deles sabe dizer com certeza. E como é sua vida entre eles?

_É dura, mas nunca tenho medo. Os verdadeiros cavaleiros são homens muito especiais, merecem o respeito que recebem e toda honra que ostentam é legítima.

_Mas nem todos são gentis, não é? Ou para ser cavaleiro é preciso ser cavalheiro? –Relena brincou com as palavras e Akane riu outra vez, achava a princesa tão simpática.

_Bem, isto dependerá do que você chama por gentil… Para mim, todos o são, mesmo que haja aqueles difíceis de lidar. O coração de um cavaleiro é todo benévolo, mas é tão coberto de estigmas: ele é rude pela aspereza das cicatrizes.

Relena a escutou e um pensamento a intrigou, este a vinha incomodando desde que soubera do torneio, e antes de expressar-se, suspirou:

_Não sei como pode ser tão terna a relação entre a dama e o cavaleiro… Acho as baladas tão superficiais!

Akane a olhou por um minuto, querendo compreender os motivos de Relena sentir-se assim, e pensou muito para dar resposta. Precisava cuidar de não vituperar a glória.

_Não se sinta mais assim, Relena. Existe uma ternura especial na devoção do cavaleiro… Ele é ardentemente fiel, não decepciona, mesmo que se mostre rude. Não é nada sobre sentimentalismo, é algo sobre genuína escolha do coração.

Relena sorriu impressionada pelo que ouvia, achava agora a filosofia dos cavaleiros muito interessante.

_Você está acostumada, não é? E por isso sabe entender o que não consigo. –com uma inveja saudável, Relena expressou admiração. Queria poder entender a mente dos cavaleiros assim como Akane. –E agora pergunto a ti: já encontrou o seu cavaleiro?

Akane sorriu e ficou sem saber o que responder. Temia desanimar Relena com sua resposta. Percebia na princesa uma frustração e não queria alimentar esta, mas sim dissipá-la, tinha de dizer algo edificante, mas não fantasioso. Tarefa difícil.

_E você já, Alteza?

Relena sentiu algo diferente então. Nunca ninguém havia falado com ela daquele modo, sentiu-se assustada e sem fôlego, e por fim deu um sorriso tímido, e quase que apenas murmurou:

_É tão difícil assim?

_A vida da dama é esperar sempre e para sempre. Isto começa mesmo antes dela encontrar o cavaleiro!

Relena riu divertida, Akane a olhava de um modo esperto e conformado. E depois, continuou:

_Eu não quero esta vida para mim. Perceba que não sou pessoa para dizer-te que se resigne. Se eu vivesse assim como as demais, ah, mas não vivo! Me nego! Não me resigno, não espero! Eu faço meu próprio caminho… Sou meu próprio cavaleiro, não fico fadada à incerta espera. É assim que penso; não quero te insultar, nem te desanimar.

_Não, não se incomode, pois entendo bem. Você pensa como um homem porque é entre eles que você vive. O amor está a sua espreita, quanto a mim, eu estou à espreita do amor.

Akane achou o raciocínio da princesa tão preciso e se admirou com a sabedoria dela.

E enquanto elas discorreram aquele assunto, em todo momento Relena pensava no cavaleiro desconhecido dela. Desde que o vira, não deixou de pensar nele um só instante e tinha os olhos firmes dele a fitar-lhe na memória, eram tão azuis como a noite.

Por que de repente entendeu as baladas?

_Ainda iremos viver o amor, Relena. Nós duas havemos de encontrar a nossa alma-gêmea, aquele a quem acorrentaremos nossa esperança e coração para todas as eternidades.

_Que assim seja, Akane. Viver esperando algo que ainda não existe é tamanho fardo que não sei se suporto. –havia um pouco de desânimo em Relena, mas com um sorriso compreensivo, Akane a consolou:

_Você é forte, seu coração é maior, muito maior que o meu, e possibilita milagres que eu desconheço, e seu coração é mais poderoso que um exército. Eu acredito que você encontrará somente vitórias.

Que força! Relena, com um sorriso caloroso, duvidava divertidamente em seus pensamentos que era mesmo dona de um coração tão forte assim. A convicção e certeza de Akane impressionaram-na naquelas palavras e Relena sentia-se arrebatada pelo poderoso incentivo sublinear expresso. E isto a fazia intrigar-se e perguntar-se se Akane a escrutinava a tal ponto de suspeitar-lhe os sentimentos mais internos.

Quem saberia dizer? Só Akane poderia com exatidão responder se por acaso os seus instintos aguçados estavam ou não viajando livres pelos sentimentos de Relena e só ela podia dizer se a intuição lhe era tão forte que no olhar plácido da princesa podia ler as linhas íntimas do coração.

* * *

Publicação especial de feriado!

Como eu disse, estou fazendo o possível para editar bem pouco o texto original pré-histórico.

Relevem alguns pormenores, desconsiderem até, se puderem.

Espero que estejam gostando!

Beijos e abraços!

27.05.2016


	5. Descontrações

**No último capítulo…**

Akane vai fazer a visita que Relena lhe pediu no palácio. Juntas, sentadas na sacada dos aposentos da princesa, conversam agradavelmente sobre anseios e sonhos. Relena explica seu desejo de liberdade e de amor verdadeiro e Akane a incentiva a criar uma atitude de perseverança e usar mais as forças que seu coração possui.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 05 – Descontração**

Ao passo que os cavaleiros iam se estabelecendo nas barracas, iam jogando sobre suas tendas enormes bandeiras com seus brasões, e, quando todos haviam chegado, o acampamento inteiro recebeu um toque de cor. Observado de uma elevação, e mesmo desde as sacadas do palácio, podia-se ver uma profusão de matizes: azul, vermelho, roxo, branco, preto, amarelo e mais, como se houvesse um festival. Bandeirolas esvoaçavam livres ao gosto do vento, era algo vibrante de se observar, Relena se demorava nas sacadas contemplando aquela imagem pitoresca. Notava tanta beleza naquela paisagem que lembrava um campo de flores. Com uma curiosidade até que infantil imaginava em que parte daquele acampamento encontrava o misterioso cavaleiro de seus sonhos.

As palavras que sua visita oferecera lhe deram novas forças, ela tinha derivado tantas lições com Akane. Intrigava-lhe agora os modos educados e intelectuais da menina, imaginava se todas as moças eram assim lá entre os súditos. Ao mesmo tempo, sem dar muita importância, apenas alegrava-se de ter encontrado uma amiga que podia compreendê-la, com exceção de Noin.

A véspera do início aos torneios chegara então; os competidores estavam na fila do almoço. O Príncipe Zechs cuidou de muitos detalhes e organizou um modo de servir refeições simples aos cavaleiros, como sopas e pães e leite. Cada um ao seu modo, os cinco mais ilustres dos cavaleiros presentes, aguardavam a vez de receber o que lhes era de direito. Deviam admitir que estavam sendo bem-tratados, e os cavaleiros mais dóceis iam levar lembranças da hospitalidade do Reino de Sanc consigo como sendo uma descrição do lugar.

Os rapazes estavam calados, e não faltava muito para chegar à vez deles.

Heero observou seus companheiros na fila e ficou refletindo porque de repente pegaram aquela predileção de estarem juntos. Não era a primeira vez que se encontravam, tampouco a primeira que participavam todos de um único torneio, e ainda assim, era a primeira vez que se aproximaram. Quem sabe fosse suas ilustres qualidades e seus refinados talentos que se reconheciam e se atraíam? O Bom Livro verdadeiro já dizia que o homem afia a face de seu amigo.

Suspirando, olhando a esmo em volta, Heero acabou flagrando algo que estranhamente esperava.

Viu Akane.

Lá vinha ela com aquele sorriso perturbador, arrastando olhares por todo o acampamento, suas passadas cheias de despretensão e confiança. Logo percebeu que Heero a observava e por isso alargou seu sorriso, sinceramente feliz por tê-lo encontrado.

Heero não entendia também porque ela aparecera e insistia tanto de repente em estar presente em seu cotidiano. Havia forças estranhas operando no Reino de Sanc. A atenção que a menina rendia-lhe causava-lhe uma sensação misteriosa que o obrigava a não repeli-la nem maltratá-la, mesmo que houvesse momentos em que sentisse uma inquietação ao estar perto dela.

Decidiu por amarrar a cara e dar as costas para ela, fingindo que não a vira e esperando que ela o ignorasse.

Não ia funcionar.

_Hey, 'dia, nobres senhores! –ela cumprimentou-os todos de uma vez, informal, assim que chegou. Fez todos olharem para ela. –Eu tenho algo que interessa vocês… –e parou, olhou para os lados, desconfiada, e se inclinando sigilosa, brincou: –Interessa vocês? –ainda riu, moleca, levando os dedos aos lábios, com uma fagulha nos olhos verdes. Havia um ar malicioso nela, como sempre.

_Ah, menina! E o que de interessante pode vir de você? –Wu Fei duvidou desdenhoso e impertinente. Para o desagrado dele, ela gargalhou:

_Terão de me seguir, de outro modo não saberão – precisam confiar em mim.

E com isso saiu caminhando, seus cabelos longos iam balançando presos em rabo-de-cavalo.

Ninguém se moveu, contudo.

_Vocês não vêm? –Akane virou-se e perguntou, enquanto andava de costas.

Os rapazes se entreolharam.

_Ah, eu vou! –Duo amava arriscar-se por belas garotas, e estava atiçado pelo mistério que ela fazia. Heero revirou os olhos, entediado, e o acompanhou. Trowa foi logo depois, seguido de Quatre, mas Wu Fei relutou até o último instante, rabugento.

_Ah, estas mulheres! Não sei por quê ficam se metendo onde não devem! Para quê aquela abusada fica no meio de nós, cavaleiros?! –resmungava enquanto ia seguindo pelo acampamento.

Eles aceitaram o pedaço de pão e de queijo que estava sendo distribuído antes de irem e alguns foram dando bocadas pelo caminho.

Chegaram assim às tendas De Estherallis. Havia pedras cercando uma fogueira frente a uma das barracas, e, sobre a chama, um caldeirãozinho fervendo.

_Ótimo, vamos todos virar sapos… –Heero pilheriou de um modo desanimado e sério, debochado de forma pouco perceptível.

Akane riu do absurdo, captando o bom-humor:

_Ah, Heero, não avacalha! –e quando ergueu a tampa, veio um cheiro saboroso e agradável.

_Senhor Deus, é carne! É carne! –Duo comemorou. Não suportava mais a sopa ralinha, e o pão preto, e o leite de cabra… não que ele estivesse reclamando. Já se viu muitas vezes sem ter nem isto para comer.

Ela sorriu contente com a apreciação dele, e os cinco rapazes admiravam o ensopado de carne em silêncio. Ela não podia julgar por aquilo que eles tinham gostado, mas mesmo assim estava contente.

_Howard! Traga as tigelas para mim, por favor! –gritou em direção à tenda. –Vai, sentem aí… à vontade! –e depois se dirigiu aos rapazes, informal, com liberdade que ela mesma permitia usar. E não demorou nada para Howard aparecer com as tigelas. E ele sorriu:

_Mais beneficiados pela solidariedade do " _soup kitchen¹_ "? –debochou e ela apenas riu divertida.

Com uma concha, Akane encheu as tigelinhas de madeira, e distribuiu entre todos, inclusive para Howard, que entrou nas tendas tomando o ensopado.

_Por que você está fazendo isto? –Heero perguntou intrigado. Olhava-a felinamente, procurando entender que razão se ocultava por trás da atitude generosa dela.

Mas ela somente abriu-lhe um sorriso, mistificando-se, e depois se distraiu ao ouvir Trowa perguntar com rouquidão:

_Vocês foram caçar?

Assentiu:

_Foi um cervo… Apanhei-o com uma única flechada, o encurralei na praia.

_Você, senhorita? –Quatre achou marcante ela falar aquilo em primeira pessoa, mas ela nem deu importância para o comentário dele.

_Hum… acertei o ponto! –comentou de boca cheia depois de provar do ensopado, agradada.

_Acertou o ponto? Ninguém na minha comitiva cozinha assim! –Duo disse impressionado e ela sorriu grata.

_É claro, na sua comitiva só tem marmanjos desajeitados! –Howard passou e provocou e Akane riu da expressão de embaraçado de Duo depois disso.

Por algum tempo, todos ficaram sentados nas pedras tomando o ensopado, submergidos naquele silêncio denso – cavaleiros não são dados a falar. Não têm assunto, estão acostumados ao silêncio da noite ao percorrerem seu caminho errante, não há necessidade de palavra alguma. O olhar é tão fixo e forte que diz muito mais que o som de suas vozes.

Heero notava que até Akane estavam em silêncio, e este a embelezava de outro modo. Ali podia ver nela algo que só presenciara uma vez em uma única pessoa: na jovem misteriosa que encontrou por acidente. No silêncio, Akane tinha a mesma serenidade e realeza que aquela moça loura. Que sensação estranha era aquela!

Agora Heero achava interessante pôr-se a observar aquela garota que entrou na vida dele sem que permitisse. Por que Akane era tão obstinada e queria tanto estar próxima dele? Havia algo que sentia uni-los, mas não sabia por quê. Olhava fixamente para ela, procurando tantas respostas, mas ela apenas fazia com que mais interrogações se formassem em sua mente. Ela não percebia como ele a observava.

Mas Trowa percebia. A mente dele também gostaria de entender algumas coisas, mas a mais importante era o motivo de Akane estar ali os ajuntando. Olhava aquela menina ruiva sem poder lembrar-se dela de outros torneios, mas o nome do mestre dela lhe era conhecido. Sabia que Sir Arcus de Estherallis era um nobre que vinha das bárbaras terras da Germânia, um parente próximo do kaiser, e que justava de um modo impressionante. Tinha tanta habilidade e era muito discreto e recluso, não se sabia nada sobre ele.

Howard passou por eles com uma cesta coberta por um pano:

_Akane, isto aqui está ocupando muito espaço! O que é que você vai fazer com estas tralhas? –questionou desdenhoso, e ela despertando-se de seu devaneio silencioso, logo se defendeu:

_Que tralhas? Do que você está falando? Não, não jogue fora! –sem mesmo saber o que era, pressurosa levantou-se para ir checar. –Ah, Howard, você é muito chato! O Alaric não lhe disse que estes sabonetes são para lavar a crina do cavalo do mestre?

Ela aprendera a fazer tais com a filha de um alquimista numa das viagens empreendidas.

_Oh, está bem, me desculpe…

_Que desculpe o quê! Deu o maior trabalhão fazer estas coisas para você achar que pode jogar fora! –revoltou-se.

_É, pelo menos cheira muito bom… –Howard comentou, debochando de Akane que o olhava antipática. Riu forçada, e tomando de Howard a cesta, olhou com mais atenção. Howard a fitou meneando a cabeça e depois olhou os cinco rapazes que observavam tudo sem manifestações.

_Não estranhem, ela não é normal…

_Graças a Deus! Ser igual a todo mundo não tem graça! –replicou melindrosa, e todos riram, até Howard e ela mesma.

E assim o senhor deixou os jovens outra vez, e Akane continuou a revirar a cesta. Um perfume muito forte de lavanda começou a tomar o ar, e nem todos ficaram muito agradados.

Akane olhou Trowa e sorriu. Ele não entendeu muito bem o que ela intentava com aquilo, mas manteve-se frio, no aguardo.

_Veja, nobre Sir Trowa… –continuou, sem olhá-lo, e tirou da cesta uma barra de sabonete. Parecia muito maciço e podia-se perceber que havia flores dentro dele. –Um presente para a sua excelentíssima senhora! –ela atirou para ele a peça, sem qualquer outra palavra, sorrindo simplesmente.

Trowa recebeu o sabonete, ocultando um ruborzinho nas faces que já eram rosadas pelo Sol. Quatre deu apenas um sorriso, pois já sabia muito bem a quem fora referido ali.

_O que a menina Yora quis dizer com "sua senhora"? –Duo perguntou com malícia, olhando Trowa que parecia tão intocado por tudo.

_Ela se refere à minha única dama, exatamente aquilo que entendeu a sua mente perversa: minha esposa. –Trowa disse na maior das tranquilidades, com um ar requintado e muito respeitoso. Duo mostrou-se surpreso. Era difícil imaginar que Trowa fosse casado, visto que não usava aliança alguma.

Deste modo, todos olharam para Akane. Todavia, ela nem os olhava, ainda averiguava algo quanto o interior daquela cesta, sentada numa das pedras.

_Como é que a menina sabia de minha dama? –Trowa questionou interessado. Todos a chamavam de menina, como se ela fosse muito mais jovem, e na verdade tinha mesmo a idade igual à deles. Akane ergueu olhos felinos para Trowa, suspirou, olhou a cesta outra vez, e apenas comentou:

_Eu já tive o prazer de vê-la, milorde…

Sim, Catherine Bloom, isto é, a dama eterna de Sir Trowa Barton, uma jovem de puros olhos azul-lilases, estivera presente nos torneios italianos, e Trowa sorriu assentindo para Akane, entendendo-a, e jogava o sabonete para cima, apanhando-o logo em seguida.

_Ahhh… –e comentou lembrando-se. –Quero mandar alguns destes para Relena… –e não deu importância ao seu comentário, mas os rapazes deram:

_A princesa? –Quatre questionou impressionado. Ela assentiu e sorriu:

_Longa história!

Heero olhou-a com escrutínio, de forma muito profunda, e ela sorriu para ele então:

_Vejam só: eu estava na cavalariça anteontem de manhã quando entraram nela duas senhoritas encapuzadas, e uma delas era deveras a princesa real de Sanc! Ah! Estas coisas só acontecem comigo! –Akane parecia exultante. –E com isto, fui convidada pela própria princesa para uma visita e tomei chá no palácio ontem à noite na presença da Alteza para conversarmos um pouco.

Todos olhavam Akane impressionados, Duo riu, achando a moça muito impossível, e ela parecia divertida pelo modo estupefato deles. Wu Fei, como sempre duvidou, e ficou questionando-a, mas ela ia driblando as indagações dele com malícia, astúcia e bom-humor.

O coração de Heero disparou sem que ele entendesse porque ao ouvir as palavras de Akane. Olhava-a afligido de um pasmo grande e oculto, mas era intrigante como via que Akane sabia o que sentia. Ela lhe sorriu de um modo malvado, quase que imperceptível.

Tudo para Heero encaixou-se completamente, não teve dúvidas, tivera um encontro com uma princesa – sim, talvez a princesa dos anjos – e Quatre fora correto em palpitar.

_Quem diria que a princesa estaria caminhando pelo acampamento! –Quatre maravilhou-se, mas Heero sentiu a indireta que lhe foi tão bem disfarçadamente lançada.

Heero ergueu-se e olhou todos de um modo carregado e feroz. Akane sabia que ele se despedia. Não ia dizer nada, não ia impedi-lo, entretanto dela ele não escapava ou ocultava qualquer coisa.

Desde o momento em que os olhares claros e consistentes dos dois se cruzaram, Akane sentiu que podia ver nele tudo o que era interno e que nem ele podia conhecer. Ela ainda não descobrira o porquê daquilo, mas sabia que Heero percebera aquela nova realidade e relutava contra ela, pois jamais cederia e dar-se-ia por vencido àquilo que era tão adverso aos seus regimentos.

Saiu pensando concentrado. Outra vez via o rosto que agora possuía um nome para caracterizá-lo e explicá-lo. Era um nome bonito que combinava a regência com o Sol, a total e perfeita síntese do ser que ele endereçava. Relena Darlian, a princesa dos Peacecraft de Sanc, era um corpo celeste – uma estrela, um Sol, ela era um anjo de glória – agora ele sabia a identidade daquela que lhe visitava os pensamentos quando menos esperava. Estaria ela alojando-se também em seu coração?

Que isto nunca aconteça!, clamava Heero rebelde e feroz em seu íntimo. Aquilo ele execrava e tinha de impedir. Por que sua mente se aventurava a imaginar se causara nela também a mesma impressão? Não, não queria agradar-se no que vivia. Mesmo que o olhar pacificador e cálido dela mostrasse-se tão persistente com ele, Heero haveria de matar aquilo que não lhe era proveitoso.

Apressou-se até a cavalariça e apanhando Wing, entregou-se a uma cavalgada que buscava afastá-lo de seu próprio coração.

* * *

1 Soup kitchen: cozinha pública, lugar onde são preparadas comidas em preços baratos ou como doação para os necessitados.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Atualização da semana!  
Sejam compreensivos, como sempre. :)  
Aguardo seus comentários e impressões!

Beijos e abraços!  
02.06.2016


	6. Festival

**No último capítulo…**

Os cinco cavaleiros de destaque aguardavam o momento de almoçarem, parados na fila de provisões que o Reino de Sanc disponibilizou aos competidores do torneio. Akane aparece e os convida para partilharem da caça preparada no acampamento de seu mestre. Lá, entre as conversas descontraídas, Heero descobre que se esbarrara com a princesa no dia anterior e se sente um pouco perturbado por ser visitado tantas vezes por recordações dela.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 06 – Festival**

Naquela sexta-feira seria realizada a abertura do torneio. Começaria com uma parada depois do meio-dia e terminaria com um banquete no crepúsculo, o príncipe convidara todos os competidores e suas damas para a comemoração do lançamento das chaves de competição. Mas os torneiros só se iniciariam no sábado, uma hora depois do nascimento do Sol. E até a hora do almoço, seriam realizadas as competições de arco e flecha e os duelos de espada, e após tais, o momento mais esperado: os duelos de lança. As justas se iniciariam uma hora depois do almoço e terminariam uma hora antes do pôr-do-Sol. O torneio todo era dividido em três fases de três dias cada, e entre uma fase e outra havia quatro dias de intervalo.

Quanto às justas, os regulamentos eram os seguintes: na primeira fase se podia sofrer duas derrotas sem se desclassificar; na segunda fase somente uma derrota e quanto à fase final, qualquer derrota significava a desclassificação.

A pressão era grande, havia muitos competidores e cada um tinha de esforçar-se a manter sua posição imaculada de derrotas. Cada duelista podia ter de competir mais de cinco vezes por fase, era exaustivo, exigia-se do cavaleiro um preparo físico extenso, o cansaço era um ponto crucial entre vitória ou derrota, ele era o pior inimigo. Era por isso que muito cavaleiros decidiam dedicar-se somente a uma das três modalidades.

Trowa era um dos poucos que participaria de todas as modalidades – um triatlo medieval. Quatre não só ia justar com as lanças como também participaria do torneio de arco e flecha. Quanto aos outros rapazes, somente justariam.

Se Heero participasse de todas as modalidades, era provável que se colocasse no topo de todas elas. Seu treinamento tinha sido rígido e intenso, exigia-se dele a vitória perfeita, e assim ele só sabia duelar perfeitamente. Dedicou-se tanto a aprender tal arte que era impossível existir talento igual, era o mais temido de todos.

Heero era alimentado por algo único que ninguém mais experimentava. Era destemido e só sabia enxergar seu adversário a ser derrotado diante dele. Wing cavalgava de encontro ao triunfo nascido da fereza.

Não havia mais nada com um sentido para Heero além do cumprimento de sua missão: os sucessos nas justas e batalhas. Para ele, aqueles eram jogos de morte súbita, nunca recreação. Seguia seu alto padrão disciplinar como um soldado bem treinado.

Madrugou. Inspecionou toda a armadura, arrumou suas vestes para o banquete, desenrolou o estandarte e aprontou tudo. Organizou as proteções e capas as serem usadas por Wing, e um pouco antes das onze, Heero estava lavado, vestido e devidamente coberto de sua armadura. Com o capacete preso a sela e o estandarte pendido na outra mão, ele puxou Wing pelas rédeas até a entrada da cidade, agora toda enfeitada. O almoço até tinha sido servido mais cedo, Heero encontrou os outros cavaleiros e tomou seu lugar como uma máquina programada.

Relena também ia assistir o desfile. Havia um palanque esperando-a lá embaixo onde ia tomar um lugar junto ao irmão para apreciar a parada, e se arrumava com ajuda de Noin em seu quarto.

_Queria às vezes que você fosse um rapazinho, assim não precisaria se emperiquitar tanto! –Noin lamuriou ao finalmente ver o serviço pronto.

Relena riu, mas sabia que valia a pena. Amava se ver arrumada naqueles vestidos tão ricos em bordados e com tranças sofisticadas em seu cabelo. Tudo sempre se arranjava tão perfeitamente nela, as cores, os detalhes, as joias: Relena era um modelo de beleza a inspirar todas as donzelas e a encantar todos os rapazes.

Naquele dia ela queria se por muito linda, pois era lhe apresentada uma perspectiva que a entusiasmava secretamente: talvez encontrasse seu cavaleiro face a face. Queria conhecê-lo, descobrir como era sua voz, queria poder olhá-lo outra vez dentro daqueles olhos. Pois agora podia vê-lo por outro ângulo, Akane a ensinara: conseguia absorver as virtudes de cavaleiro dele, mesmo que ocultas, desconhecidas.

Bem antes do meio-dia já estavam todos nos seus lugares para assistirem ao desfile. Rostos sorridentes e animados se mostravam nas janelas, nas calçadas, em arquibancadas, todos estavam ansiosos para o grande evento. A cidade estava em festa.

Duo montou em Deathscythe, olhou para o Sol sem abaixar o visor de seu capacete. Estava distraído e contente, ao contrário de Heero ao seu lado, todo pomposo montado em um Wing aristocrático. Aquelas formalidades estúpidas não agradavam Heero, mas ele tomava parte delas e as cumpria – eram parte de seus requisitos como cavaleiro – eram a parte desagradável de seu trabalho. Ele as aturava, mas não se divertia.

_Eis! Até que enfim o Arcus apareceu! –Duo comentou vibrante e resolveu ir até o cavaleiro mais adiante dele.

Unicorn não parecia em nada incomodado com o tumulto em sua volta e Arcus sentado nele apoiava o estandarte no chão, descansando.

_Hey! 'Tarde, Sir Arcus! –Duo desinibido chegou cumprimentando, o seu sorriso vibrante brilhava dentro do capacete.

Arcus voltou-lhe a face, mas nada podia ser visto de seu rosto, visto usar o capacete e as brechas do visor adamasquinado eram tão estreitas que Duo se perguntava como Arcus enxergava através delas.

_E então, ansioso pelo torneio? –Duo puxou assunto, olhando Arcus com simpatia.

Arcus voltou-se para frente, abaixou um pouco a cabeça, parecendo pensativo, as plumas vermelhas do capacete de sua armadura negra se agitaram suaves. E sem palavras, fez com que Unicorn fosse para mais adiante, esnobando Duo.

Duo não compreendeu o rapaz. Ficou olhando-o certo tempo, e meneou a cabeça.

_Eu hein?! Ou é muito tímido ou muito mal-educado! Vai entender… –Duo reclamou com bom-humor e voltou com Deathscythe para o lugar de antes.

Logo, trombetas soaram, marcando o início do desfile.

Uma cavalgada imponente se iniciou, cavalos de porte majestático, de todas as cores, caminhavam colocando um respeito que podia abrir o oceano diante deles. Eles meneavam a cabeça, cobertos de mantos e adereços pomposos, marchavam cheios de brio, enquanto das janelas caia uma chuva de pétalas ou até de flores inteiras e fitas brancas para saudar os cavaleiros. Havia muitos cavaleiros que acenavam para o público enquanto as mocinhas suspiravam nos peitoris das janelas, comentando entre si qual era o mais bonito, gabando-se de que recebera um aceno exclusivo.

Os cavaleiros eram jovens ilustres na sociedade, admirados, eram exemplares para todos. Não se esperava jamais um ato vil de um cavaleiro, a população confiava naqueles rapazes e sentiam-se seguras com eles por perto. Os sorrisos jovens e brilhantes deles, arrojados e militares, enchiam o coração de uma indescritível esperança. Parecia que o sorriso deles era uma pequena brecha por onde escapava um pouco da virtude que guardavam dentro de si como um receptáculo divino. Pelo sorriso deles vazava bom-ânimo, cortesia, honra e nobreza, era uma amostra da ternura e da solicitude que os habitava tão inerente.

Ainda que houvesse exceções.

Heero possuía um código de cavalheirismo, mas o dele era um pouco falto em comparação com o código adotado por todos os seus outros companheiros de missão. Heero levava tudo tão a sério, descartava qualquer sentimento e não acreditava na ternura. Era quase sempre rude, não conhecia uma felicidade, sua bondade era escassa. Em raros momentos aflorava nele alguma cordialidade, mas não a alimentava e dava um jeito de suprimi-la, não queria possuir a fraqueza de sentir empatia. Precisava ser muito frio e feroz para manter-se totalmente entregue a sua servidão como cavaleiro.

Ia marchando com Wing vestido nos trajes azuis, e podia ver Unicorn, e quando às vezes o cavalo olhava para trás, exibia no perfil um longo chifre saindo de sua testa. Aquele animal de Arcus era muito bem cuidado. Estava com as crinas feitas em coques como um cavalo de batalha, as armaduras tão polidas que reluziam, mesmo que fossem negras. Heero devia aceitar que a montaria era a companhia mais fiel e importante, inseparável, e merecia todo o cuidado existente, pois o trabalho do cavalo era tão difícil quanto o do cavaleiro. Mas Heero achava aquele "culto" ao animal tão superficial… De nenhum modo, para Heero, existia sentimentalismo. Se um dia, pelo bem de sua missão, precisasse entregar Wing à morte, ele o faria, não ia ter piedade. O coração de Heero era de pedra e não se atrevia expô-lo a erosão dos sentimentos.

Ao passo que a parada prosseguia, a multidão parecia contente, festejando, e Heero permanecia tão frio e constante como um olho d'água sem qualquer ondulação a lhe perturbar. Era como se fosse surdo aos sons vindo exterior: tudo era silêncio dentro de sua armadura – de sua armadura de metal e de sua armadura de apatia – não havia ser mais couraçado que ele.

Era hora de apresentar-se diante da família real. O cortejo cavalheiresco passava então diante do palanque elevado onde estavam sentados o príncipe regente, a princesa, e outros nobres importantes. Os cavaleiros que passavam prestavam uma discreta mesura, saudando com bondade as altezas. Relena apresentava a eles um sorriso de serenidade que desejava boa-sorte, parecia que ela dava especialmente um sorriso a cada um, embora o sorriso fosse o mesmo.

Quando Heero voltou-se em seu respeito ilusório para o palanque, ele foi obrigado a receber aquele sorriso doce de Relena para o tormento dele. Os olhos dela o tocavam de um modo que ardia a pele dele através da armadura, ele não entendia o que havia. Gentilmente a brisa fazia os cabelos longos dela dançarem e o Sol os fazia refulgir como ouro puro. Ele se perguntava naquele mísero instante se o que via era real, se o que sentia era real, havia uma gana dentro dele furiosa querendo compreender o que havia a sua volta e por que sentia a vida subitamente tomar um novo curso. Heero não podia dizer o quê, mas percebia que havia algo fazendo uma modificação interna que ainda não sabia definir. Erguia os olhos para Relena e estes ficavam presos nela, como que captados por uma vibração hipnótica.

Aquilo o enfurecia, queria afastar-se dali, frustrado, acalorado. Aquela situação lhe causava desgosto. Odiava o modo como se sentia quando via a Princesa Relena presente. Era algo totalmente novo; isto o fazia sentir uma dupla aversão. O que havia com ele? Teria de extravasar toda aquela repulsa quanto ao seu próprio interior.

Relena observava tantos cavaleiros armadurados e eram poucos que deixavam mostrar a face. Ela sorria a todos, gentil e doce, e observava os brasões estampados nos estandartes. Entre um cavaleiro e outro, Zechs inclinava-se e identificava algum rapaz, e ela assentia compreendendo.

_Aquele no cavalo alvo de vestes azuis, vê? Aquele ali que tem damasquinaria na armadura… ele é Sir Heero Yuy.

_Certo… –comentou depois, mas os nomes não lhe significavam nada. Eram tantos, iam confundindo-se em sua mente. Mas Zechs parecia conhecer todos eles com muita profundeza.

Zechs tinha como que uma admiração paternal ao ver aqueles jovens – estes o lembravam dele mesmo. Um dia Zechs também duelou como um cavaleiro, representando seu reino, fazendo boas ações em todas as partes do mundo, e isto não fazia muito tempo. Dava-lhe saudade e satisfação ver aqueles garotos de armadura desfilando em sua frente. Era o perfume de suas vitórias queimando em novos incensórios.

Pela maioria dos cavaleiros presentes, Zechs era respeitado não só como príncipe, mas como um cavaleiro cujos feitos ainda eram soprado pelos ventos sobre muitas terras.

Todos os cavaleiros que passavam saudavam o príncipe com entusiasmo, mostrando seu respeito pelo príncipe-cavaleiro, considerado por muitos dono de uma bravura digna de imitação. Mas como sempre, Heero não dava glória a ninguém, somente a ele próprio. Não tinha mais ninguém para confiar além de si mesmo, os feitos alheios não lhe impressionavam em nada, sequer lhe importavam.

Fora um longo desfile. Mais longo do que Heero poderia suportar, mas ainda não era o fim. Depois de livrar Wing de tudo que o cingia e guardá-lo na cavalariça, Heero chegou a sua tenda. Seu corpo se encontrava ardendo coberto de queimaduras do olhar radiante de Relena, e Heero ardia ainda mais numa fúria intensa. Estava quente, insuportavelmente quente, com brusquidão soltou o capacete no chão, e foi arrancando as partes de sua armadura e largou-se na cama, bufando. Sabia que o céu estava prestes a se vestir em tons furta-cores ao passo que o Sol se ia deitar, a tenda lhe estava tomada de um clarão laranja e exaustivo para os olhos, para a mente. Estava quente.

Mas havia diante dele ainda um desafio esperando para ser vencido naquele final de tarde. Era imperativo que se vestisse em novos costumes para comparecer ao banquete no palácio, e seu maior interesse era o recebimento de sua própria cópia da chave das competições e descobrir seu primeiro adversário.

Assim, esforçou-se para erguer-se da cama, suspirava como um lobo fatigado, não queria deixar seu covil, mas se via forçado por necessidade. Vestiu um costume cinza, a cor densa como névoas, gélida, destacando seus olhos azuis de mistério. Saiu assim a caminhar no início da noite, como se fosse um lobo voraz e feroz a caça de uma presa fácil, a procura de devorar o que quer que encontrasse em seu caminho, assustador. Mas será que não sabia que, embora violento, o lobo é uma criatura extremamente fiel e protetora? E ele também assim o era.

Não havia melhor palavra para descrevê-lo do que "cavaleiro". Era o que exteriorizava, era como lhe brilhava o espírito, escapava pelo olhar firme e convicto dele toda a bravura e determinação que um homem podia exibir. A fidelidade se apossava dele de forma um tanto álgida, mas qualquer que fosse o modo, existia nele. Pelo objetivo único de completar sua missão era fiel às exigências que lhe acometiam e o desagradavam. Esta era uma chama que queimava sem o consentimento dele, entretanto, era uma que não podia apagar.

Ao atravessar o portão principal, seguiu por um corredor largo e iluminado por bruxuleantes tochas. E quando seus olhos claros captaram um intenso clarão se viu diante de uma enorme área gramada e luminosa que apresentava uma grande mesa retangular e muitas pessoas. Estava nos pátios ajardinados do palácio.

Não sabia como se pôr ali, simplesmente havia chegado. Olhava todos os presentes e não se identificava com nada ou com ninguém. Só ficava parado, observando, e só Deus sabia o que ele observava, porque seus olhos eram tão vazios como os dos cegos. Era aquela uma dúvida constante em sua mente, uma eterna indagação de seus motivos: o que estava fazendo ali? Mas nunca achava uma resposta, qualquer que fosse ela.

Não sabia sorrir, não sabia agir de um modo que não lhe conferisse o ar de inatingível, de intocável, de remoto. Era daquele modo e não sabia mudar; não, nem desejava. Deste modo, mantinha-se em sua solidão, era-lhe cômodo, não conhecia outra coisa, estava habituado ao vácuo de companhia e isto já não lhe doía e nunca lhe causou mal. Na verdade, era o que ansiava mais e mais – ver-se sozinho, sem ser perturbado, seguir seu caminho, não queria mapas, não queria estradas, errava pela vida, só ele e seu cavalo, conquistando um triunfo que jamais foi sonhado até mesmo pelo grande rei Arthur.

_Venha cá, Sir Heero… Sente-se conosco. –ouviu um convite firme, polido e respeitável e então focalizou sua visão perdida. Encontrou Sir Quatre diante dele olhando-o de modo amistoso, exibindo a virtude cavalheiresca da cordialidade.

Em cada cavaleiro coruscava com mais impregnação um matiz em especial, cada um tinha sua própria forma de externar as virtudes que os faziam ser chamados de cavaleiros. Alguns eram bravos, justos, fiéis e leais; já outros eram piedosos, simpáticos, brandos e sábios. Havia aqueles que se mostravam sempre castos, clementes, abnegados e caridosos, havia os misericordiosos e humildes, os que carregavam a esperança como sua luz maior. E dentre todos, sem desmerecer nenhum, aquele que tinha a virtude de ser belo no espírito era o maior de todos, pois apenas possuindo este dom, tinha à sua disposição qualquer um dos outros, porque ele demonstrava amor.

Heero olhou Quatre e não esboçou uma resposta, somente seguiu-o calado como um lobo. Foi levado até uma parte da mesa onde já se sentavam os outros três cavaleiros de maior influência, e agora todos juntos, eles formavam o grupo destacado em tudo que fosse precedido pelo advérbio "mais" em todo o torneio.

Havia riso e entrosamento entre eles, Heero se sentia deslocado. Não pertencia àquilo. Os rapazes estavam no meio de algum assunto quando Heero tomou assento e assim ouviu Wu Fei comentar com pouco caso:

_Ferimento de batalha? Ah, isto é coisa de gente fraca! Só quem é fraco se fere!

_Me diga que nunca se feriu. –Trowa desafiou de modo sossegado e Wu Fei o olhou com esnobismo, sem responder nada.

_Ah, chega de contar vantagem! –Duo reclamou risonho, sem levar Wu Fei a sério. O problema de Duo é que ele levava poucas coisas realmente a sério.

_Não é certo que seja assim encarado… Ferimentos de batalha são fraqueza, por isso são humildade, e humildade significa força. –Quatre disse pensativo e calmo. –Concorda com isto, Heero?

Heero olhou Quatre, e depois olhou os outros rapazes. Não desejava participar do assunto, mas era necessário que dissesse algo. Pensou e também suspirou.

_Não há nada disso. Ferimentos de batalha são erros, parte imprevisível da missão, mas devem ser evitados.

Todos os outros quatro cavaleiros ali olharam Heero pasmados. Que autoridade era aquela que viam nele enquanto falava, impregnando verdade em cada palavra? Era como se só ele estivesse certo. Talvez realmente estivesse.

_É um ponto de vista aceitável. –Quatre comentou brando, admitindo que nunca havia pensado daquele modo. Mesmo que a humildade fosse importante, a vitória era muito mais – era o sentimento de dever cumprindo. Erros são oportunidades para demonstrar humildade, mas vitórias são oportunidades muito mais felizes para tal demonstração.

_Eu terei de concordar… –Trowa disse depois felinamente, seu raciocínio rápido acusou a frase de Heero como certa.

_Não existe margem de erro. Não para um cavaleiro. –Heero disse depois com determinação e austeridade. Observava a sua volta. Outros cavaleiros conversavam de um modo animado, havia moças reunidas num canto distante, exibindo a delicadeza das aves.

_Ai, não me assuste! –Duo debochou irônico, descabido. –Não precisa ser assim tão exigente, Heero.

Mas Heero não pronunciou nada, só os olhos de lince ignoraram Duo ao mudarem de direção.

_Vocês transformam qualquer coisa num nó enorme! Não sei para quê tanto… –Wu Fei disse indignado, e cruzou os braços.

_Mas na verdade em tudo existe um nó. É você que deve escolher vê-lo ou não… –Trowa murmurou concentrado, havia um pouco de atrevimento em sua voz.

_É que existem muitos tipos de ferimento de batalha. Não podemos jamais analisar só de modo físico. –Quatre lembrou, ainda querendo discutir a pauta, e estava intrigado.

_Ah, Quatre, e o que importa? Seja qual o ferimento, um cavaleiro deve se curar de todos eles… é força se ferir, mas é fraqueza não se recuperar. –Duo disse, simplista, mas não tão simplista como parecia. A frase dele fez Quatre compreender que não havia mais nada a se discutir.

Trowa sorriu ao observar todos e propôs:

_Brindemos: quer haja ferida, que sempre haja força para que não haja dor.

Duo assentiu concordando com as palavras e os copos de metal retiniram ao se encontrarem.

E quase que subsequentemente houve o soar da trombeta anunciando o príncipe. Todos fizeram silêncio e os olhares voltaram-se para a entrada do jardim.

Vieram primeiro dois soldados armadurados e de trás dele surgiu Zechs de braço dado com Relena, que parecia tímida em pisar no jardim, seus olhinhos azuis brilhavam como velas incertas. Noin vinha um pouco atrás, cerimoniosa.

_Boa noite! –Zechs cumprimentou todos com um sorriso, e enquanto ia caminhando até seu lugar na mesa, ia cumprimentando alguns com acenos de cabeça.

Relena não voltava o olhar para ninguém, nunca, e com a cabeça altiva, mostrava a todos a majestade que incorporava.

_Que palavras é que existem para explicar aquela menina? –Quatre disse com bondade e sigilo, exibindo distinção, enquanto assistiam Relena caminhar enganchada ao irmão. Zechs voltou-se para eles e cumprimentou-os.

_Princesa. –Trowa respondeu com gentileza a pergunta e Quatre assentiu concordando.

Quanto a Heero, ele a observava de modo reservado e soturno, sem demonstrar qualquer coisa.

_Que a princesa é bonita, ninguém nega. Mas para mim ela é muito certinha… –Duo disse de um modo malandro. –Não tem graça mulheres assim…

_Ah! E qual é a sua namorada desta vez? –Wu Fei inquiriu entediado. Duo o olhou com um pouco de insulto, e estalou os lábios:

_Não tenho nenhuma namorada!

_Ah, este é o problema! –Trowa zombou, sabia que Duo não mantinha compromissos fixos.

_Todos contra mim, hã? –Duo defendeu-se em deboche, não sabia se irritar.

Quatre sorriu:

_É mesmo tarefa árdua escolher àquela que devotaremos nossa fidelidade interminável… Esta não pode ser escolhida com leviandade. –ele mesmo ainda não se atrevera a procurar. Era cônscio de tudo que envolvia aquela grande responsabilidade de se devotar a uma moça e de merecê-la. –Ela será mais que uma amada, mas o nosso depósito de esperanças, a oportunidade-mor de expressar a virtude-mor. –Quatre ainda ia falando, romântico e atinado ao mesmo tempo.

_Vocês ocidentais são estranhos… –Wu Fei murmurou depois, sem compreender que futilidades eram aquelas. –Ai! Quanta tolice! Se submeterem a uma mulher!

Ninguém preferiu dizer algo. Wu Fei era nada razoável e muito irritante. Não adiantava querer fazê-lo compreender o que era a dama para um cavaleiro.

Heero ia ouvindo o assunto calado. Quem era ele para opinar? Não conhecia nem o prazer nem o desprazer de ter uma dama, isto também fazia parte do que Heero achava fútil e inútil. Sentimentos existem apenas para desconcentrar e destruir, no modo de Heero ver a vida, sentimentos são intensidade desnecessária. Não podia desviar-se jamais de seu foco principal – só a morte o poderia interromper.

Depois de muito conversa fiada, depois de alimentarem-se bem, Zechs levantou-se de sua cadeira e preparou-se para anunciar o lançamento das chaves. Todos estavam aguardando aquele anúncio com tanta expectativa que o antes tumultuado e barulhento jardim tornou-se como um lugar vazio. Não havia atenção que não estivesse direcionada para Zechs. Ele sorriu, achando a situação interessantemente cômica e tomou um fôlego.

_Outra vez, boa noite. Quero primeiramente agradecer a todos vós, competidores, que me dão o privilégio de tê-los todos aqui presentes para o torneio que promovo. Quero desde já elogiá-los porque sei que são todos grandes e habilidosos senhores. Os meus sinceros votos são de sorte para todos vós. –Zechs primeiro foi cortês e principesco, mui magnânimo, e seu sorriso fazia as moças ali presentes, até mesmo as casadas, suspirarem. Ah, não era pecado…

Depois, Zechs olhou todos que lhe dedicavam indivisa atenção, e continuou:

_Bem, vamos à parte que interessa. Agora é aquilo que estamos aguardando, o motivo de nossa reunião: com muito prazer é que quero anunciar neste momento que as chaves do torneio já foram concluídas e estão lançadas. Para o usufruto de todos, haverá uma no centro da cidade fixada num painel enquanto cada competidor pode retirar uma cópia agora ou depois com o capitão da guarda.

Todos os cavaleiros aplaudiram com entusiasmo. O enorme esquema que havia de ser exposto fez-se presente, colocado numa parte plana e ladrilhada do jardim.

_Declaro aberto o torneio! –Zechs disse depois e propôs um brinde à honra e ao esporte, onde todos o acompanharam.

E assim, outra fez se descontraiu o ambiente, os rumores tomaram o jardim, a agitação correu a todos.

Heero foi praticamente o primeiro a erguer-se para ir apanhar seu pergaminho com o esquema da chave e assim não teve de enfrentar fila. E enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho ia caminhando, e acabou que se distanciou um pouco da mesa do banquete. Numa parte menos iluminada, tomada de sombras estranhas, com uma fonte diante dele, prosseguia em pé, concentrado em observar o esquema enquanto ouvia a água correr.

Sua justa ocorreria como sendo a quarta na tarde do dia seguinte. Ia enfrentar um adversário que não conhecia, certo Sir Gracchus. O brasão de seu adversário nem lhe era familiar. Havia muitos nomes novos naquela chave, mas conhecidos ou desconhecidos, para Heero aqueles nomes não valiam nada. Sua mente, entretanto, já trabalhava intrépida, calculando: se vencesse tal justa, ia encontrar em seu próximo desafio o vencedor da primeira justa do dia seguinte, e seu novo embate já seria realizado um pouco antes do final da tarde. Realmente, havia de ser um dia atarefado o sábado que ia amanhecer.

Ele suspirou. Finalmente poderia voltar para a barraca. Não havia mais nada que exigia a presença dele ali. E ao passo que enrolava outra vez seu pergaminho sentiu a aproximação de alguém, e começou a observar no reflexo da fonte a imagem de uma moça próxima dele.

_Boa noite, nobre cavaleiro. –ouviu um cumprimento suave como as águas da fonte. E ao virar-se encontrou o olhar da Princesa Relena. Olhou-a com arrogância e assistiu-a sorrir de um modo tímido, mas incrivelmente gentil. Usava um vestido em tons de azul e cabelos soltos, era de modo sereno que se mantinha de frente a ele iluminada pela lua.

_Alteza. –ele apenas murmurou em respeito e fez que ia se retirar de imediato, mas ela o olhou de um modo assustado, prendendo-o ali. Com um suspiro de desagrado, perguntou. –Tem algo que desejas?

Não mesurava, não se mostrava obediente. Para ele, Relena não passava de qualquer outra dama naquele banquete. Ela sorriu mais desinibida, com mais alívio, e parecendo muda, contentava-se em apenas olhá-lo com a singeleza e fascínio de um pequeno canário dourado.

Heero já se via impaciente. Seus olhos firmes de falcão olhavam o outro lado, ignorando a face da menina, no aguardo de alguma ação dela.

_Quem és tu? –ela perguntou depois com força na voz, seus olhos oscilavam determinados. Ele voltou a ela o olhar finalmente, e de um modo atrevido indagou:

_E por que deseja saber?

_Ora, você sabe quem sou eu… Gostaria de saber quem é você. –ela explicou inteligente, olhando-o com aguardo.

Mas ele meneou a cabeça:

_Não compreendo. Todos sabem quem é você, no entanto, você não sabe quem são todos os outros.

Ela o olhou chocada pelo modo rude e por um momento ficou sem saber que ação tomar.

_E agora eu tenho que ir. –ele anunciou depois, sem polidez, e já ia saindo quando a ouviu:

_Não, por favor! Você está certo, cavaleiro… Quem sou eu? Quem és tu? Já não sei dizer… estou perdida. Onde me esqueci? –chamou-o e disse em seguida, ao sentar-se na borda fonte. Ele parou com os olhos nela e ficou prestando atenção. De repente já não se sentia queimar diante dela, ela já não lhe apresentava nenhum mal. –Quem és tu? E eu, quem sou? Será que pode me explicar? –indagou mais depois, pedindo de um modo sereno com um sorriso confuso. Ele foi levado a aproximar-se mais dela e respondeu rouco:

_Não, não posso. Não sei dizer quem é alguém que não conheço, e quanto a mim, não sei explicar quem sou por que nunca busquei me conhecer.

_Teme seus defeitos?

_Não, temo minhas qualidades.

_Fala de coisas que não entendendo. –meneou a cabeça, buscando nos olhos dele um motivo para ele ser daquele modo áspero e fugidio.

_Estas não te pertencem.

_Então me fala sobre cavalheirismo? –perguntou curiosa, querendo mesmo assim compreender.

_E isto você sabe entender? –espantou-se numa ironia, provocando-a, desagradável, mas ela sorriu encantada:

_Não, mas como gostaria!

_Tudo que te posso dizer é que é um duelo infindo. Além disto, também não entendo mais.

_E assim está a me dizer que não entende o que és? Como pode ser assim?

_Não é isto que se espera de mim. Não preciso entender o que sou, somente o preciso ser. Eu sou o que me foi imposto, para isto fui escolhido, para cumprir minha missão…

_Sua vida. –ela concluiu logo.

_Não, só há missão, não existe vida. –ele a corrigiu de modo agressivo, sem jamais conferir-lhe algum respeito.

_Posso eu fazer parte desta tua nobre missão? –ela perguntou pressurosa, erguendo-se da fonte e aproximando-se dele devagar.

_Não. –foi conciso e firme. Nada parecia dissuadi-lo. De certo modo a pergunta dela o fez indignado. Não entendia aquele pedido dela. Também não a queria tão próxima. Mesmo que já não se sentisse ferir, era perturbador ter aqueles olhos tão azuis a fitá-lo com uma misericórdia que não julgava precisar.

_Posso eu sonhar contigo esta noite?

_Não sou eu quem controla o que você pensa ou sonha. Cada um arrasta o seu próprio cavalo.

E a olhava com desafio enquanto ela o fitava intrigada. Os olhos dele pareciam tão frios, a faziam arrepiar, ela sentia certo desconforto então, mas não queria se afastar. Irradiava dele uma força que a prendia ali bem junto ao chão e ao passo que ele afrontava-a com os olhos ela ficava sem ação.

Com suspiro, ela desviou os olhos um pouco. Ele parecia uma estátua imutável parado em frente dela.

_Relena! –ambos ouviram alguém chamar. Com os olhos a princesa buscou a fonte da voz e viu Noin procurando-a pelo jardim. E voltando olhos de intimidade para Heero, comentou tristemente:

_Agora tenho que ir…

Ele a ouviu e nada pronunciou, não gostou de como ela pôs os olhos de volta nele. Assistiu-a sair e mover-se para longe dele, as vestes pesadas dela a deixavam lenta e obrigavam-na a ser suave quanto a qualquer movimento, conferindo-lhe graça. Ela ainda voltou os olhos para ele, havia esperança e decepção juntas naqueles olhos azuis. Ele ainda não lhe revelara a identidade.

Heero assim aproveitou para poder se retirar, mas foi impedido um pouco antes de sair do jardim por Duo, que tudo tinha observado com interesse. O sorriso desagradável dele fez Heero ficar ainda mais irritado.

_Olhos azuis… –Duo comentou, era deboche, mas na verdade era algo como uma congratulação ou elogio pelo o que ele subentendia ser a escolha de Heero.

Heero o olhou feroz, porém, desgostoso, sem demorar em compreender ao que Duo referia, e disse amargo:

_Todos podem ter olhos azuis se assim você quiser. –E com brusquidão saiu, deixando o jardim.

_Mas não como os dela! –Duo replicou alto o suficiente para que Heero o ouvisse, e meneou a cabeça, rindo internamente da agressividade do amigo. Voltando os olhos para princesa, notou o modo que o olhar dela ainda perseguia Heero, e Duo simplesmente deu de ombros.

Relena voltou quieta para junto do irmão e ele a estranhou:

_O que é que houve? O que seu silêncio significa?

_Estou pensando. –ela disse simplesmente.

_E no quê? –interessou-se com um sorriso bondoso. Ela o olhou então sem saber como explicar. Por isso, sorriu lúcida e sussurrou:

_Em nada.

Restou somente a Zechs rir, enquanto o olhar longínquo de Relena repousava na entrada do jardim.

* * *

Boa noite!

Finalmente o encontro de Relena e Heero.  
Espero que estejam gostando!  
Desconsiderem alguns pormenores, por favor. :)  
Até quinta-feira!

Beijos!  
11.06.2016


	7. Noite sem fim

**No último capítulo…**

A abertura dos torneios acontece na sexta-feira. Depois do almoço, há a parada. Sir Arcus finalmente aparece, porém não mostra interesse em socializar-se. O ponto alto do evento de abertura, o lançamento das chaves da competição, acontece em um banquete elegante nos jardins do palácio. Lá, Relena reencontra Heero, pede que ele se apresente, mas acaba travando com ele um debate, seu próprio duelo, que o torna somente mais misterioso e interessante para si.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 07 – Noite sem fim**

O banquete não quis atravessar a noite, para o príncipe isto não era prudente – os cavaleiros tinham de ter um bom descanso para as competições do dia a se avizinhar. Não tardou muito, todos já haviam deixado o palácio.

Já era hora de dormir, a lua se apresentava tão distante no céu, uma pequena pérola luminosa perdida a rolar entre as orlas do veludo negro.

Relena olhava a Lua de sua sacada. Era tão solitária quanto ela, mesmo assim luminosa como ela, expressando uma intriga triste com doçura. Havia tanto ainda na mente dela a encher-lhe o coração de interrogações. Não entendia por que inspirava naquele cavaleiro tanta desconfiança, ele a tratava como uma oponente de justa – se cingia de armaduras, era agressivo, olhava-a sempre com desafio. Será que isto tinha algo em relação com o duelo infindo que ele citara? Aquele rapaz era mesmo intrigante, ela soube tal coisa no momento que viu os olhos dele nos dela. Aquela intriga a atraía, a deixava estimulada a aventurar-se para desvendá-la, era empolgante. Por isso é que ela sorria ao fitar a Lua do balcão.

Voltou-se de fronte a porta para o quarto, encostando-se ao parapeito. Noin estava lá dentro, preparando tudo para o repouso da princesa. Relena olhava para baixo como uma menininha e brincava com as fitas de sua camisola, muito infantil e melancólica. Só com um breve lance de olhar, Noin captou-lhe isto.

_Quer escolher seu vestido para amanhã? –Noin aproximou-se, inventando algum assunto. Ela sorria com a face toda, até as pálidas maçãs de sua face pareciam colorear de alegria. Noin externava uma juventude que lhe habitava o peito, força eterna de viver, doce longanimidade que lhe conferia paz, uma paz diferente da que Relena transmitia.

Relena sentia todo aquele halo em volta de Noin como se fosse uma nuvem perfumada. Era um halo tão poderoso como o de Relena, mas exclusivo.

Um sorrisinho tímido abrilhantou a face da princesa que disse com sua voz suave e repousante:

_Nós já o escolhemos, estou certa?

_Ah, sim, pois é! Nem me lembrava mais! Usará aquele costume verde, não é mesmo, com as pedrinhas nas filigranas da manga?

Relena assentiu com aquele sorriso característico que lhe conferia tanta realeza.

_Não esconda de mim: eu sou aquela no papel de sua mãe e amiga – está a pensar naquele cavaleiro…

Relena riu e voltou-se para a sacada e observou o mar em serenas ondas.

_Não sei o nome dele… Não sei nada sobre ele. Penso às vezes se ele existe realmente ou se estou fantasiando com ele desde sempre…

_Fantasias não precisam ser irreais para serem fantasias. Você pode muito bem fantasiar com a realidade, já que a ilusão não é nada mais que uma realidade remota reanimada no coração: o órgão vil pode conceder vida até àquilo que nem veio a existir… –Noin comentou sensata e poética, sabendo bem o que significavam aquelas palavras.

Quando o coração queria, não havia quem não queria, ele controlava tudo. A fantasia da tão desejada realidade era deveras tão real que parecia já existir, e era isto que fazia doer – na verdade, não é o coração que dói, mas sim a mente quando percebe que foi lograda e que o coração é zombador e traiçoeiro.

_Não confie no que você sente, princesa, não importa o que for. Vai se decepcionar e isto eu não quero. Se a Alteza sofrer, me desagrada… não mostre haver lágrimas em seus olhos, que ninguém pode merecer tal preciosidade.

Relena não dizia nada, não olhava Noin, parecia imóvel. Ela ouvia e em sua mente pensava em tudo ao reverso. Não ponderaria mais, não se podaria mais, só pedia e ansiava que seu coração batesse selvagem mandando para todo o corpo a doce emoção da incerteza a fluir livre como o sangue, a visitando inteira muito internamente.

A noite trazia consigo ventos uivantes, ruidosos, que inflavam dobras de tendas e bandeiras e estandartes, povoando o vazio negro de muito tumulto sonoro. Mas não era só vento o que a noite trazia, ela trazia memórias, pensamentos, reflexões… Não há quem não sofra delas. Assim como o mar se encrespa pelo vento, assim a mente se estimula pelas lembranças e pensamentos.

Estava lá Heero jogado em sua cama, olhava o teto trêmulo da sua barraca, um distante uivo podia aleatório alcançar seus ouvidos, tudo estava silencioso e a atmosfera era pesada. Sua mente ocupada não o deixava dormir, estava sempre se enchendo de tantas imagens e idealizações, permeada de intriga. Pensava em qual era a melhor estratégia, decidia como era o melhor modo – se seria logo súbito ou se se guardava para um final de intensidade – desconfiava se devia abrir alguma margem, ainda não escolhera qual impressão tinha de causar…

E quem acha que Heero meditava nas justas do amanhecer vai se ver enganado, mesmo que Heero ainda estivesse a refletir num confronto. Era o duelo infindo contra seu destino.

O destino era entre todos o mais estranho inimigo, um que ele não sabia por que tinha de combater. Ele não conhecia destino, ele só conhecia objetivo. Era insensatez pensar em predestinação, era enganar a mente acreditar em desígnio eterno de bem-aventurança. Heero não se prendia a nada, era livre para ser e fazer e agir como achava que assim devia. Destino era-lhe laço a atar-lhe ao sentimentalismo que ele desprezava, era frustrante para Heero ter de imaginar que ele só conquistou, alcançou, possuiu porque era este seu destino. Não, jamais! Era brioso, o mérito tinha de ser todo dele. Ele fazia as próprias escolhas, o destino era muleta que não lhe era de nenhum proveito. Ele não esperava acontecer, ele fazia; tudo não passava de imprevisto – só o que ele não podia prever era que era desconhecido e desafio – quanto ao resto, era tudo dele.

Heero singrava seu caminho sozinho, alcançou tudo por seus próprios esforços, galgava seus obstáculos reivindicando uma vitória que só podia pertencer a ele somente e não era para ser dividida com ninguém mais, ele não possuía a ninguém mais além de si próprio. E por isso não estava disposto a mudar ou a sofrer mudança, ele era uma montanha de majestade excelsa não exposta à erosão, nenhum terremoto o podia abalar, ele não cedia a avalanches.

E ele suspirava com um cansaço que não terminava nunca, ele tinha uma fadiga infinita de viver. Por sua resolução tão firme e intransigente, tão apegada à lei que ele mesmo estabelecera para respeitar, via-se sempre confrontado com a realidade a qual não queria pertencer, e como não sabia adaptar-se, só sabia prosseguir constante e imutável como o tempo. E atravessava a tudo sem jamais sentir, seu coração era a parte de mais armaduras em todo o seu corpo, nada podia penetrá-lo para fazê-lo sangrar, era tão distante e blindado do mundo como um astro no céu que pode ser contemplado, mas jamais transformado.

Pessoas, protocolo, virtude: era tudo dispensável, era tudo incompatível com o ser de aço que habitava o corpo de Heero – o rapaz não tinha íntimo, era como a rocha junto ao leito do mar, apenas sentindo o choque das ondas do externo, rechaçando-as, sem mesmo se mexer ou emitir qualquer resposta ativa para afastar de si a intempérie. E estas ondas continuavam a açoitá-lo, recuando vez após vez ao encontrar a sua rigidez, mas isto não as impedia de voltar.

Quanto tempo ele ia resistir contra a corrente? Ele ia ser de tal modo resistente a jamais se deixar moldar pelo efeito externo que prosseguia a acertá-lo? Teria ele conquistado tanta força e confiança que não havia nada que o pudesse derrocar e também o edificar? Pois, assim fechado totalmente, Heero não absorvia nada: nem o que era mau, e do mesmo modo, nem o que era bom. Ainda mais: se ele era fechado para internar, era do mesmo modo fechado para externar, e assim não sabia demonstrar nada, apenas aquilo que já estava gravado em toda a sua couraça superficial, damasquinaria floreada de petulância e ferocidade.

E a primeira coisa que Heero sentia quando via tudo isso ameaçado era medo. Medo o assolava de um modo impróprio, medo era coisa que jamais devia sentir, no entanto sentia. Ele temia que o vento da mudança viesse erodi-lo, atormentava-se em imaginar que novas águas chegavam para modificá-lo, e assim, sem pestanejar, afastava de si tudo que lhe representava tais perigos antes que fosse tarde e mais duas capas de blindagem o envolvia, e mais apertado ele se via dentro de si mesmo.

Com os olhos semicerrados, a respiração densa, ele tinha a mente agora vaga. Não havia o que viesse lhe aborrecer, sentia-se visitado pela sonolência. Ele bocejou vagarosamente, sentia-se de súbito mais calmo. E sem poder relutar mais, ele caiu no sono.

Distante e suave ele conseguia ouvir:

_ Posso eu fazer parte desta tua nobre missão? –era uma voz doce com eco maximizando a beleza desta, e surgiu diante dele uma face angelical que ele reconhecia. Mesmo na penumbra do interior da tenda, Heero via olhos azuis e bons brilharem como estrelas, fixos nos olhos dele, sorrindo junto dos lábios rosados.

Ele não entendia da onde vinha ela ou o quê ela fazia ali, não parecia real, era diáfana toda a aparência dela. Ele a assistia se aproximar, e aos poucos a moça loura de rosto de anjo foi debruçando-se sobre ele, e com uma mão quentinha ela tocou a mão dele, sempre com um sorriso cândido brilhando com as palavras:

_Posso eu fazer parte desta tua nobre missão?

E fixo, imóvel, intrigado, Heero só olhava-a, desconfiado daquela presença que ele não sabia da onde surgia e sentia a mão dela sobre a dele e sentia o sorriso dela enchendo tudo de luz. E a pergunta dela ecoava, afetuosa e melódica. Podia ela fazer parte da missão dele? Era uma boa pergunta…

Exaltado, ele abriu os olhos de abrupto, percebendo que tudo fora um sonho. Sentando-se na beira da cama, via as luzes da noite entrarem por uma fresta e atingindo a panóplia luzidia. Inconformado, com olhos parados, Heero suspirou:

_Ela pediu para sonhar comigo e agora eu é quem sonho com ela! O que é que está havendo…?

Talvez ele só entendesse no momento em que se desse conta de que precisava romper saída de sua espessa blindagem. Mas tal percepção se encontrava tão distante dele, tão inalcançável, e tudo o que ele queria era apagar aquelas imagens de sua mente, não queria outra vez ver em seu sono aquela face lúcida e encantadora. Era um tormento a assombrar-lhe.

Ele continuava exaltado, seus olhos gelados miravam um infinito vazio perante ele. A impressão que Relena causara nele fora tão marcante que até sonhos provocou nele, algo que ele não experimentava nunca. Que poder tinha aquela moça que sobrepujava o dele e o fazia tão fraco? Que influência ela possuía sobre ele que o fazia sentir, mesmo que fosse sentir desgosto, mesmo que fosse sentir perturbação? Não ia mais sonhar com ela; não, não ia mais permitir que a força dela tivesse vigência sobre ele. E se fosse preciso não dormir para não sonhar com ela, assim seria.

E assim foi.

Não teve mais coragem de fechar os olhos, e levantando-se da cama, saiu da tenda e foi caminhar. Havia uma garoa fina caindo, não era suficiente para apagar as tochas que iluminavam o acampamento. Heero podia ouvir o mar rugindo com suas ondas volumosas, ele conseguia alcançar o mar tão azul quanto os olhos dele se agitando em permanente vai-e-vem de vagas tão pesadas quanto à mente dele.

Quando ele chegou à praia, uma brisa forte o acertava e ele não sabia bem da onde ela vinha, e enquanto parado, movendo a areia branca com seus pés, ele ouvia distantes gaivotas sobrevoando o mar, perdidas entre o nevoeiro leve como uma camada de tule.

Era uma noite sem final, Heero alcançava o firmamento com os olhos esperando a aurora, mas o Sol estava distante, refestelado em seu divã de nuvens em outra parte oculta do espaço. E lhe ocorria à mente que vida ele tinha e onde estava depositada toda a esperança dele.

Depositada em lugar nenhum por que ele não tinha nem esperança para depositar… E um dia, quando a morte o desafiasse para o duelo final, onde ele teria de encontrar a derradeira derrota certa, quando acabasse toda a trajetória de vitórias e houvesse o final de sua missão, ele não teria ninguém para lamentar sua partida além de seu fiel cavalo.

Era isto que ele queria para si?

Era esta a verdadeira vida de um cavaleiro?

* * *

Boa noite!

Estou meio atrasada.

Esse capítulo começa muito bem, mas… termina meio confuso, não é?

Se quiserem um exemplo de preciosismo exagerado, citem esse trecho da fic!

Gente, quantas palavras usadas de modo excessivo. Quem lê "Pássaro de Fogo" acha que é outra pessoa escrevendo! :P

Tolerem, desconsiderem, mas deixem reviews! :P

Beijos e abraços!

16.06.2016


	8. O primeiro duelo

**No último capítulo…**

Heero medita em sua cama sobre sua vida, sua missão, seu medo. A princesa trouxe até ele ideias que nunca tinha entretido e que jamais pensara em entreter um dia. Sonhando com ela, não aceita, mas sabe que o efeito da moça em sua vida será profundo e duradouro. Incapaz de dormir, termina a madrugada em vigília, aguardando seu primeiro duelo.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 08 – O primeiro duelo**

Ainda descia uma garoa leve do céu quando na manhãzinha se iniciou o torneio. Mas a cortina suave não era empecilho algum para os valorosos cavaleiros duelistas, eles não haviam nem de sentir o sereno cobrindo-os com sua fina película gelada.

Quando Heero voltou para sua tenda, bem depois do café, apanhou a tabela do torneio e observou as chaves. Olhava o brasão de seu primeiro adversário, Sir Gracchus, e olhava o seu próprio brasão ao lado. Sabia que aquela imagem era uma forte indicação que os verdadeiros cavaleiros não duelavam por egoísmo, mas por honra, estavam ali para dignificar a família que pertenciam e a dama que representavam. Mas Heero já sabia que não tinha nada para dignificar. Ele era o herdeiro de uma grande fortuna desde os seis anos depois que um terrível incêndio ceifou a vida de sua família. E esta lembrança negativa habitava a mente dele enquanto ele observava todos aqueles brasões coloridos no pergaminho. E quanto à dama, Heero não esperava jamais encontrar tal donzela que pudesse ser-lhe tão importante a ponto de merecer a honra de todos os triunfos dele, e mais uma vez Heero sabia que só ia lutar por si mesmo e ninguém além dele merecia a glória que ele conquistava.

Ao pisar na arena, exatamente às duas da tarde do sábado, ele olhou a volta enquanto batia no lombo de Wing, alisando-lhe o manto de quadrados enormes azuis e brancos. Era quase certo de que toda a cidade estava ali para assisti-lo. Os nobres se sentavam numa arquibancada confortável, enquanto os camponeses se apertavam aglomerados, pendurados numa alta cerca de madeira, que era a única coisa que os protegia da arena. Mas ninguém entre eles parecia incomodado, todos sorriam cheios de entusiasmo.

Akane estava sentada discreta do lado de fora do final do balcão da arquibancada dos nobres, ela usava um traje todo negro com uma túnica vermelha e branca cingindo-lhe o peito – o brasão De Estherallis – e os cabelos ruivos feitos numa trança embutida. Os olhos afoitos dela brilhavam ansiando mais um duelo. O duelista favorito dela ia atuar; é lógico que se tratava de Heero, e ela estava muito interessada em assisti-lo naquele confronto. Ela sempre esteve observando os duelos dele, sempre com muita admiração e respeito, e os olhos dela estavam cheios de segurança, muito certa de que veria mais uma vitória perfeita de Sir Heero. Era como se ela acreditasse nele, mesmo sem conhecê-lo muito bem, e ela não temia entregar nas mãos dele tudo o que ela tinha, todo o coração e toda a vida dela. Para Akane, Heero era o cavaleiro perfeito.

E como se era esperado, a Princesa Relena, sentada em seu trono junto ao irmão, mantinha olhos singelos com timidez postos sobre Heero, ansiosa em vê-lo justar, um pouco aflita também, apertando um lenço em suas mãos. Relena ainda não tinha como depositar em Heero a mesma confiança que Akane depositava porque ela nada conhecia do modo do cavaleiro atuar. Ficaria impressionada e jubilante depois que conhecesse e não mais passaria pela mesma ansiedade.

Heero subiu em Wing e taciturno, fechou-se ao mundo exterior por baixar o visor do elmo. Seu foco se centrou em seu adversário feito ganhasse olhos de lince, observando Gracchus montar o cavalo.

Sir Gracchus esbanjava confiança. De porte, ele era muito maior do que Heero, e impunha muito mais presença e parecia ser muito mais forte. A armadura dele era acobreada, com lâminas de prata em forma de folhas outonais sobre as ombreiras e em volta do visor como adorno. Ele olhava a volta, sorrindo dentro do elmo, e com as rédeas fazia seu cavalo mover-se hesitante de um lado para o outro em passos curtos, como numa dança inquieta, chamando atenção.

Uma trombeta soou cerimoniosa e o pregador, trajado de coloridas roupas oficiais, anunciou com possante voz de entusiasmo:

_O quarto duelo desta tarde: o impressionante Sir Gracchus Dupont… –e os espectadores agitavam-se e bradavam em torcida – …versus o formidável Sir Heero Yuy! –e a plateia se explodia em polvorosa, não tinha preferência, o importante era ver um dos cavaleiros no chão.

Mas para Heero, nada daquilo fazia diferença. Que a plateia gritasse em insana felicidade e que o pregador fosse verboso em elogios: para ele o importante era ver o outro cavaleiro no chão.

Relena debruçou sobre o parapeito da tribuna alta onde ela estava sentada. Já tinha aprendido: mais um toque de trombeta e os dois cavaleiros iam com sanha buscar a própria vitória na derrota do outro.

E com a permissão da trombeta, em exasperada cavalgada os dois cavaleiros partiram, um de encontro ao outro, empunhando as lanças com fúria e firmeza – era o ápice do ardor da chama cavalheiresca a possuí-los.

Akane observava sem ousar piscar os olhos, tão firme e imóvel que parecia uma estátua. O coração e a respiração dela seguiam o mesmo compasso dos cascos do cavalo. Ela não conhecia sensação mais deliciosa.

Heero arfava dentro da panóplia, em determinação e crueldade, a lança era uma extensão de seu corpo, e ele via em sua frente Sir Gracchus cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais próximo da ponta da lança de madeira pronta para se estraçalhar no peito adversário. Era aparentemente sem esforço que Heero sustentava a lança, e foi aparentemente sem força que ele, auxiliado pelo impulso conseguido, estocou com a lança de tal maneira que ela abriu-se em farpas, derrubando Sir Gracchus duma forma tão violenta que o lançou fora do cavalo, e numa ruidosa queda ele encontrou o chão e ali ficou, enquanto o cavalo dele continuou correndo.

Relena permitiu que o ar fosse liberado de seus pulmões e voltou a encostar-se ao trono. Para ela aquilo foi um espetáculo formidável, mas para Heero só foi mais uma vitória. Ele via aquilo todo dia, não havia nenhuma emoção, espanto ou satisfação diante de um sucesso – era-lhe somente natural.

Akane olhou as três bandeiras de Sir Gracchus ser abaixadas, proclamando a vitória final para Heero, e enquanto batia palmas aristocráticas, iguais as dos nobres, sorriu efervescente de um modo desafiador para Heero que o forçou a olhá-la. Pelas frestas do visor ele encarava-a apático, desprezando a torcida e as congratulações que ela prestava a ele. Ele voltou os olhos para frente, empinou Wing arrogante, e o animal garboso soltou um relincho potente saudando a sua vitória. E a um trote vistoso, ambos saíram da arena sem olhar os lados ou cumprimentar ninguém. A altivez de Heero intrigava a todos, mas não era motivo para que não lhe celebrassem a astúcia.

Relena sorriu ao observá-lo, e mesmo tendo visto várias outras justas, nenhuma podia ser tão emocionante como a que Heero travou. Ele era simplesmente perfeito e heroico, exatamente o que ela esperava dele.

E cenas como aquela não foram poucas. Na verdade, era uma constante imagem as lanças de madeira se arrebatando em farpas a todo instante, derrubando aqueles que acertavam com impetuosidade, ainda mais quando se tratava de um dos seis "Formidáveis" empunhando-as. Eram eles que faziam a alegria do público, era a lança deles que fazia mais ruído ao se despedaçar no peito inimigo, era o cavalo deles que empinava com mais elegância e viço, era a armadura deles que refulgia com uma inegável glória e potência. Se rei Arthur ainda vivesse, não haveria Távola melhor do que a composta por estes seis jovens audaciosos e formidáveis.

::::::::

Depois de dois dias de duelos, os cavaleiros podiam sentir certo peso do cansaço. Com o início de noite do segundo dia, os cinco cavaleiros "Formidáveis" estavam reunidos numa das mesas de madeira na área de alimentação do acampamento. Havia um silêncio aterrador entre eles que proclamava a ausência da camaradagem, como se ali estivessem sentados completos estranhos.

Mas eles não eram. Faziam-se companheiros de profissão, porque eram todos devotos a um objetivo comum – a missão cavalheiresca da honra e da virtude. Eram irmãos, pois se mostravam concebidos pela mesma vontade – a vitória, a glória e a consagração de suas destrezas inexpugnáveis.

_Hey, vocês! Calem a boca, estão fazendo muito barulho! –uma voz veio perturbá-los, debochada e mesmo assim charmosa. Era Akane que se aproximava com seu enorme sorriso, ironizando a situação.

Todos a olharam então surpreendidos, mas não deviam estar deste modo. Havia certa presciência de que aquele fato ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

_O que é que você quer aqui, menina?–Heero reclamou, e olhou o outro lado contrariado.

Ela riu:

_Ai, Cachorrinho! Eu vim aqui com toda minha boa-vontade para servi-los, pensando em como vocês deviam estar exaustos e famintos… –ela explicou marota e colocou uma cesta em cima da mesa.

_Você se acha mesmo muito importante para nós, não é mesmo, sua abusada arrogante? –Wu Fei a insultou, amargo e grosseiro, fosse para o inferno todo o código de conduta de um cavaleiro e todas aquelas virtudes – tudo sinais de total fraqueza para Wu Fei.

Akane o olhou e comentou:

_Só por isso, você vai ser o único que não vai comer! –e Wu Fei fez uma expressão de pouco caso mesmo assim. Ela sorriu divertida e olhou para todos. –Vamos, vocês precisam estar bem alimentados!

Tirou alguns pães de dentro da cesta, em molde de trança, e estes tinham uma aparência ótima e um cheiro muito bom, pareciam ter acabado de sair do forno, por que ainda se encontravam quentinhos. Eram uma ótima amostra do capricho e dedicação de Akane em tudo o que ela fazia.

_Você é mesmo uma donzela muito diligente… É elogiável todo o seu labor, por este a senhorita se torna dignificada. –Quatre comentou grato e gentil, fazendo elogios, e ela sorriu, mesurando em humilde agradecimento.

_Ah, como eu estou exausto! Aquele cara me acertou de mau jeito… –Duo lamentou enquanto isso, apertando um ombro –Ele quase me arrancou a cabeça, aquele Sir Laurell…

_Pare de reclamar. –Heero disse em seguida, sisudo e rouco. Akane apenas ia ouvindo, atenta a tudo mesmo que aparentemente concentrada e alheia enquanto fatiava um dos pães.

_Ah, Heero! Larga de ser chato! Você diz isto porque você não levou nenhuma estocada ainda! Quero ver quando te derrubarem do cavalo! –Duo replicou, infantil, achando Heero abusado, mas Heero apenas o olhou arrogante.

Sir Laurell tinha feito Duo cair de um modo mesmo muito agressivo, e Duo não sabia se calar quanto às dores…

_E como Sir Arcus está? –e nem prestando atenção na discussão, Trowa questionou Akane, resolvendo ajudá-la, fatiando outro pão.

Ela parou e olhou-o pensativa.

_Ele está muito bem, e sem diferir de vós, senhores de bravura, está exausto e dolorido. –ela explicou depois, sem sorrir, e arrumou as fatias cortadas. Trowa assentiu em resposta, sem olhá-la mais. –Podem se servir! –Akane avisou depois, simplesmente.

_Ele bem que podia juntar-se a nós. –Quatre comentou depois sobre Arcus, e olhou-a esperando algum comentário dela.

_Meu mestre, neste momento, se encontra muito atarefado. –Akane respondeu sorrindo, parecendo achar graça na própria resposta. Quatre a olhou sem compreendê-la e ficou querendo lhe perscrutar os motivos.

E Heero a ficava observando e pensando enquanto comia uma fatia do pão. Estranhamente, começara a apreciar os auxílios por ela prestados e se intrigava um pouco por ela não se importar jamais com a indiferença dele ou se intimidar com a rudeza ferina e o desprezo dele. Tinha-a como ousada por vê-la fazer-se bem-vinda por si só, lhe desconsiderando a opinião. E com relutância, estava reconhecendo tal ousadia com certo apreço.

E enquanto comiam, ela ficava parada junto à mesa, reservada, como se fosse uma mãe assistindo satisfeita os seus filhos. Ficou cantarolando alguma coisa, brincando com a borda da toalha e pensando no dia seguinte. Já tinha memorizado toda a chave, e olhando cada um dos cavaleiros ali já sabia qual adversário cada um ia enfrentar e em que momento isto aconteceria.

_Por que você não se senta, jovem senhorita? –Quatre perguntou em sugestão, preocupado, mas ela disse com suavidade:

_Ah, você é tão gentil, mas não precisa se preocupar, Queridinho, eu estou bem aqui.

Ele sorriu e assentiu, respeitando-a, e prosseguiu comendo. Estranhou ser chamado de "queridinho", mas não disse anda sobre isto e apenas olhou-a timidamente.

_Pare de dar apelidos às pessoas. –Heero a advertiu inesperadamente, e ela riu pirracenta:

_Pare de ser chato, Cachorrinho!

Duo ia assistindo tudo risonho, enquanto comia uma fatia do pão, Trowa observava tudo com imparcialidade e Wu Fei fingia que não estava ali, enquanto Quatre não gostava da situação, pois odiava discórdia.

_Ai, eu estou travado! –do nada, Duo reclamou outra vez com raiva, movendo o ombro tentando parar a dor. Akane revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Heero revirou os dele, e depois ela disse brava:

_Pare de choramingar! –e moveu-se até ele. Duo ficou irritado por ser tão advertido, e por trás ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, e o olhou vulpina. –Você está já bem crescidinho para ficar com manha! –e começou a lhe massagear os ombros. Duo olhou para ela estranhando-a, depois olhou os outros cavaleiros com um sorriso malvado, e não disse mais nada.

_Vida de cavaleiro é difícil, não é? –ela disse depois, pensando alto, como se pudesse saber algo sobre isto.

Os rapazes a olhavam todos espantados pelos modos dela, mas ela nem parecia perceber como se sentiam. Por um tempo, massageou os ombros de Duo, enquanto esperava que eles terminassem de comer, e depois, do mesmo jeito que ela veio, ela foi embora, deixando os rapazes sozinhos e silenciosos como se nunca tivesse estado entre eles.

Akane intrigava a todos eles, que pensavam por que foram os escolhidos para serem o alvo daquela atenção indiscreta e aquela dedicação irrestrita dela. Ela ia se aventurando na vida deles sem pedir permissão e ia tomando as liberdades que lhe aprouvesse.

Heero ficava observando-a afastar-se com os longos cabelos ruivos servindo como manto, e ele pensava no motivo dela ter surgido em sua vida. Mas desde que alcançara Sanc, a mente dele estava sempre repleta de perguntas sem resposta.

Entretanto, os cavaleiros não podiam dedicar-se a pensar somente no mistério que cercava aquela moça curiosa, mas sim nos duelos. Haviam ainda de lutar na segunda-feira, o final a primeira fase, e não deviam se distrair se desejavam manter a ótima posição que firmaram – imbatíveis.

::::::::

Quando nasceu o Sol, prometendo um dia de glória, ele não sabia quão certo estava em sua promessa.

Todo o dia foi povoado pelos ruídos da multidão afoita, pelo ruído dos cavalos relinchando, das flechas zunindo, das espadas brandindo e das lanças destroçando-se contra as armaduras.

Os "Formidáveis" conquistavam a simpatia do público junto de cada vitória, as chaves iam auxiliando a escalada deles até o topo, e chegaria um momento em que eles teriam de começar a se confrontar, mas era possível que este só viesse na segunda fase do torneio. Ainda havia diversos outros cavaleiros muitíssimo habilidosos no páreo das competições.

Do alto da tribuna, junto de Zechs e Noin, Relena tudo assistia, mas ao passar das horas, seu interesse ia-se diluindo em tédio por ter de postar-se ali. Naquele último dia todos da família real usavam vermelho vivo, o louro dourado dos cabelos de Relena brilhava intensificado pela força rubra dos tecidos que a cercavam e os diademas dela faziam parte de sua imagem como se ela já tivesse nascido ostentando uma coroa na cabeça.

E mesmo chateada, ela sabia que valia a pena pôr-se linda e sentar-se no camarote. Ela só estava ali para ver o seu cavaleiro favorito e misterioso justar, por ele Relena atravessava as agruras de um tédio sem fim.

Entre os intervalos das justas, os cavaleiros preparavam-se e trocavam palavras, os jovens tinham sorrisos brilhantes e calorosos, como soldados simpáticos com faces universais, belezas agradáveis ao olho de qualquer povo, fazendo qualquer batalha ou conquista parecer agradável. Havia uma radiação de esperança e divertimento, para eles era tudo tão natural.

Nos bastidores da arena, sentada num baldinho de madeira, Akane conversava com Unicorn, que com a cabeçorra inclinada, fitando-a com devoção, parecia rir para ela. Ele tocava-lhe o rosto enquanto ela o afagava. Olhava o enorme cavalo negro parado diante de si: nem o porte ameaçador dele a faria esquecer-se de como era meigo.

E a distância, Duo a observava. Achava a cena bonita e inspiradora. Não havia nada de mais tocante para um cavaleiro do que observar a fidelidade de um bom cavalo. O cavalo significava muito para os nobres guerreiros, porque podiam ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte, e se o cavalo é bom, o dono dele tem o dever de ser infinitamente melhor – o cavalo, depois do cão, é o animal mais nobre, e merece ser o mais bem-tratado possível.

Ademais, ao passo que Duo observava a beleza da imagem completa, atentava-se na graciosidade da menina, dos modos que ela ria e agia com o cavalo, os gesto, o modo que a luz entrava pelo teto e incidia nela, cobrindo-a de uma aura luminosa e mística. Era uma moça muito bonita e Duo via que a beleza dela não era somente externa. Conseguia enxergar nela algo tão subjetivo e lindo habitando o coração que o deixava encantado, simplesmente se via arrastado pela luz do olhar dela.

_Ela não pode ser real… Essa menina não deve existir! –comentou consigo mesmo, rindo-se, observando-a a distância paparicando Unicorn como se fosse um bebezinho.

Sir Arcus com certeza pedira para que lhe aprontasse Unicorn, já que o último duelo da tarde era dele com um adversário que ainda estava definindo-se na arena.

_Boas graças, milady! –Duo resolveu ir até ela, já não estava aguentando mais só observá-la. O brilho dela era muito mais lindo de pertinho. Virou-se para ele, distraída e serena, com as mãos ladeando o focinho de Unicorn, e sorria como uma boba ao brincar com o alazão.

_Boa tarde, milorde! Não deve chamar-me de milady jamais, senhor, que não mereço tal honra. Não passo de simples ferreira, guarde os títulos para as donzelas da corte. –explicava, sempre humilde, olhando-o como se ele tivesse cometido um pecado.

_Mas não me sinto à vontade em chamar-lhe de jovem. Permita-me excepcionalmente: quero te chamar de milady.

_Ah! Quem pode resistir ao pedido de um cavaleiro!? Seja assim como o senhor deseja, Docinho…

_Vê, a senhorita me chama de como bem entende! Que a minha obstinação seja a mesma que a tua: chamar-te-ei de milady!

Ela riu em doce inocência, mas tudo que ele podia sentir vibrando naquele riso charmoso era sedução. E ele aprendera que ela era natural neste ato, porque era daquele modo que ele a viu sorrir sempre. Que delícia…

_E meu senhor formidável teve bons resultados hoje? –ela o questionou, levantando-se finalmente, sendo auxiliada por Unicorn. Duo fez uma expressão de ingênua arrogância, como se quisesse mostrar soberba por não ser soberbo, e comentou malandro:

_Os melhores! Espero não ser eu quem enfrentará seu amo agora, pois aí encontrarei meu pior resultado!

_Meu mestre agradece, mas o senhor é muito lisonjeiro! –ela disse, afastando-se um pouco da baia onde Unicorn estava.

Foi caminhando de um modo despreocupado e Duo a seguiu. Ele a observava e via algo nela que o provocava, mas ela parecia ter esquecido que ele estava ali. E assim, a assistiu aproximar-se de Deathscythe e sorrir:

_Olá, rapaz! –brincou com o focinho do animal. –Como você está bonito hoje! –e alisava Deathscythe, passando a mão na crina curta dele, e o cavalo calmamente olhava-a sem preocupar-se com sua presença.

_Hey, Deathscythe! Você está desviando a atenção! Não, não, a senhorita tem de olhar para mim!

Akane riu e olhou Duo, e ele apenas sorriu em resposta. Deathscythe continuou recebendo os mimos de Akane, e ela olhava o animal com doçura, bem dentro dos olhos negros dele, e o cavalo cansado olhava ela e Duo ao mesmo tempo.

_Seu animal é muito forte! –e deu umas palmadinhas no flanco do Deathscythe, depois sorriu para Duo, que apenas a observava em silêncio, quase comovido.

_Hey, Akane! Venha aqui! Temos de aprontar a panóplia! –Alaric chamou da baia e ela olhou-o com presteza. E deixou Duo sozinho, sem ao menos se despedir, saindo com Alaric.

Ele meneou a cabeça enquanto ela ia embora, e caminhando pelos bastidores, Duo encontrou Quatre.

_'Tarde, Quatre! Já saiu o resultado? Quem vai justar com o Sir Arcus? –Duo apressado já foi pedindo informações. Quatre ainda estava de armadura, olhou Duo por um momento, e depois de um suspiro cansado, respondeu:

_Heero vai justar contra Arcus daqui cinco minutos.

_Não! A coisa vai pegar fogo! –Duo exclamou depois, impressionado, sorrindo com deleite. Quatre assentiu com um sorriso, concordando.

_Vamos, temos de ser ligeiros se desejamos assistir! –Quatre comentou depois, tirando as manoplas que o incomodavam.

Lá na arena, da tribuna Relena olhava a sua volta com enfado. As mãos apoiavam o rosto em cima do parapeito, Zechs olhava-a e ria do modo dela.

_Esse é mesmo o último duelo de hoje, não é? –voltou-se para ele e questionou.

_Sim, Relena! Não precisa fazer esta cara de tédio! –e ria dela, achando-a tão cômica.

Com um arzinho arrogante olhou o irmão largando-se sem modos no trono:

_Estou tão cansada, você não sabe o quanto. Todo este Sol e poeira…

Noin a olhou com um suspiro de concordância, abanando-se, e Zechs olhava as duas e não se cansava de rir.

_Só mais este e vai ter a semana livre, Relena… –comentou depois e ela assentiu, arrumando-se no trono, alisando a saia do vestido vermelho.

E Heero surgiu na arena com o elmo debaixo do braço, puxando Wing pelas bridas. Ele não olhou em volta, apenas juntou a testa junto ao focinho do cavalo oculto debaixo de tantos panos e blindagens. Em volta dele tudo estava em ruídos que abalavam, eram tantos ecos, as torcidas populares explodiam em gáudio, mas Heero não ouvia nada. Tudo era silêncio dentro dele, era como se estivesse sozinho.

Arcus apareceu no outro extremo da arena, todo envolvido na armadura, e caminhou tranquilo ao cavalete que separava as duas guias da justa. Observou-o bem e depois voltou até Unicorn, apertando mais o pulso das manoplas, e a multidão o saudava com a mesma arruaça.

E lá veio o som de ansiedade: a trombeta.

_Senhora e senhores, que a expectativa polua seus corações desde o príncipe até os escravos! –o pregador começou com uma vibrante energia. Ele mesmo passava o entusiasmo. –Neste momento, com a proximidade do ocaso, veremos o choque de dois sóis! O último duelo desta fase: o formidável Sir Heero Yuy… –e tinha como a multidão não se agitar com aquele nome? –…versus o formidável Sir Arcus de Estherallis! –e ao pregoar, a multidão se abalava animada, dava gosto ver tamanha torcida.

Os dois cavaleiros já estavam preparados, e à distância fixavam o olhar um no outro com força através dos visores. Tudo que aguardavam era o segundo soar de trombeta para iniciarem a louca cavalgada de velocidade e risco. As lanças perfeitamente equilibradas, jazendo na posição horizontal não pareciam oscilar nas destras fortes dos jovens cavaleiros.

Heero arfava dentro da panóplia, seus olhos brilhavam com sede da vitória. Sabia o nível de seu adversário e divertia-se em pensar que aquela seria uma justa difícil. Era gratificante e prazeroso derrotar um adversário forte, porque tinha de aplicar muito esforço e persistência.

Arcus não parecia afetado olhando a frente com firmeza, vendo a armadura adversária luzir com os raios tímidos do Sol. Havia um sorriso pintado em seu rosto, um ar experiente e vitorioso envolvendo-o, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

Era uma segurança perene que pairava sobre ambos cavaleiros, como se o mundo estivesse entre a possessão das mãos deles. O olhar sorria pelos lábios o tempo inteiro, mesmo que exibisse uma chama de crueldade tão flamejante como a ira desenfreada, consumindo-os como zelo. Eram entregues àquela missão, ambos tinham vendido a alma para a honra de ser um cavaleiro.

A trombeta soou. E a partir do som, os cascos dos cavalos partiram como que deslizantes sobre a camada de pó que se levantava da arena, tal qual tivessem ganhado asas nos pés. As lanças tesas iam em direção ao peito inimigo, com perícia desviadas.

A primeira colisão. A lança espedaçou-se na lateral de Arcus, e primeira bandeira dele foi abaixada. Heero olhou para trás, enquanto lhe entregavam uma lança nova, mas Arcus parecia controlado.

Os cavalos voltaram-se outra vez de frente um para o outro. A distância que o separava logo seria encurtada outra vez.

Mais uma vez os cascos rugiam e as blindagens tiniam ao passo que os dois cavalos iam de encontro, eles ofegavam, possantes, pareciam ansiosos em alcançar-se. Unicorn era assustador e Wing era glorioso, os dois cavalos de batalha se fitavam com resistência, como dois enormes dragões prontos para soltarem labaredas de longo alcance.

A segunda colisão. A lança encontrou o peito de Heero com força, mas não a suficiente para derrubá-lo e a primeira bandeira dele foi abaixada.

Ele bufou frustrado. Sabia que seria uma vitória sofrida, mas mesmo assim, não desejava que fosse. Queria ser o mestre da justa, sabia que tinha tudo para ser tal, e não permitiria ser superado. Os olhos ferozes dele acertavam Arcus ao longe e logo os cavalos corriam outra vez.

O terceiro choque foi final. A lança se estraçalhou quase inteira, nunca uma lança recebera tanta força. A queda de Heero foi inevitável, Wing ergueu um pouco as patas dianteiras querendo empinar, mas depois se manteve correndo até o final da arena.

Quando Arcus chegou do outro lado, com a lança em pedaços, voltou-se virando o cavalo e observou Heero no chão.

Da tribuna, Relena confusa e aflita assistia tudo com seu coração na mão. Olhava Heero derrubado, e depois observava Arcus sobre o alazão negro. Não, não era possível! Heero tinha sido derrotado!

Enquanto as bandeiras restantes de Heero eram abaixadas, Arcus empinava com Unicorn, comemorando sua vitória, parecendo o cavaleiro apocalíptico da morte que viera cobrar sua vitória, um justiceiro ceifador de vidas. As mantas de Unicorn agitavam-se, mostrando o forro vermelho vinho, enquanto erguia-se num perfeito empinado, imperial, o focinho erguia-se alto e garboso.

A multidão se agitava em pasmo, em comemoração, sentindo tudo o que existia para se sentir, os demais cavaleiros "Formidáveis" sentados na arquibancada nobre olhavam com reserva a imagem. Era algo surreal ver Heero no chão – embora fosse o sonho de todos – era inaceitável, não era a ordem natural das coisas. Estavam tão acostumados em vê-lo restando triunfante que aquilo virara fato imutável.

Arcus marchou com o cavalo, que marchava lindamente muito disciplinado, até Heero, que ainda sentado no chão recuperava-se do choque, e a cabeça inclinou-se em direção de Heero, a face oculta pelo visor do elmo. Por um momento ele observou Heero derrubado, e dando as costas, saiu sereno, do mesmo modo que entrara.

Wing voltou até Heero, e com um pouco de dificuldade Heero se reergueu, e deixou a arena puxando a brida do cavalo. Havia sido derrotado.

Apanhou como pode as coisas que levara para a justa, juntou-as, e sem falar com qualquer um, voltou para o acampamento, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Tirou o capacete e foi levar Wing até a cavalariça, mas não aguentou. Largou o cavalo do lado de fora da tenda e entrou. Atirou o capacete no chão, sem qualquer autodomínio. Era lógico que estava frustrado. Aquele gosto amargo não era frequente em sua boca, não tinha o hábito de provar da derrota. E esta era tão insignificante, não representava nenhum risco, mas o que ele detestava era a sensação.

Teria ele falhado na missão? Será que agora, finalmente, perdera o motivo para viver? Teria sido Arcus aquele que o derrotaria para a eternidade? Não, Heero não aceitava – ainda tinha forças para se levantar. Jamais desistiria, reconhecia-se como insuperável e nada o ia sufocar.

No interior da tenda, começou a tirar a panóplia, sentia no ombro uma dor como a de um ferimento de batalha, mas a dor não o incomodava. Foi arrancando as manoplas, e com dificuldade retirou as botas e o cinto. Tirou o peitoral um pouco amassado pelo impacto e depois as ombreiras e então percebeu: havia manchas de sangue e lascas da lança estavam fincadas em seu ombro esquerdo, tinham penetrado numa brecha qualquer entre as ombreiras e o peitoral. Com cuidado removeu as lascas maiores, e depois tirou a camisa, mas acabou por desistir de se curar.

Ofegante, exausto, frustrado, ainda não sentia a fervura do óleo de sua arrogância tornar-se suave como a fria gordura de sua conformação. Ia convencer-se, mas primeiro tinha de lamentar seu insucesso, cheio de ódio; primeiro tinha de culpar-se, para depois lembrar de que tudo fazia parte da missão e do dever do cavaleiro, e a humildade logo viria serená-lo.

Deitou-se na cama, jogando-se, e bufando, levou um braço por sobre a fronte, e ficou olhando o teto da tenda agitando-se pelas brisas, enfunado em seus pensamentos fúnebres e exigentes, a face tão inerte e os olhos tão mortos mostravam uma desolação latente. Ele lastimava tudo com fúria e não com autopiedade. Naquele momento ninguém o odiava mais do que ele mesmo.

* * *

Boa noite!

Estou atrasada demais hoje!

Quase esqueci que era dia de postagem! Ainda bem que a Mari me lembrou! S2

Gostaram? Não gostaram?

Vale tudo, mandem reviews! :D

Beijos e abraços!

23.06.2016


	9. Laços

**No último capítulo…**

Começam os duelos! Heero vence triunfalmente em sua primeira aparição, permite-se relutante ser mimado por Akane junto dos outros cavaleiros "Formidáveis". Relena tenta acompanhar a competição com ânimo, mas apenas se interessa nos combates de seu eleito favorito. No último dia da primeira etapa, Sir Arcus faz um duelo emocionante contra Heero e vence, para desgosto do cavaleiro perfeito.

 **Capítulo 09 – Laços**

Havia alguns ruídos dentro da barraca, Heero não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo. Tinha pegado no sono e agora era despertado por sons intrigantes.

Ergueu-se apenas um pouco, com vagareza, incomodado pelas dores. Percebeu que estava coberto por um lençol de linho e depois olhou a volta. Já era noite. Uma lamparina estava acesa num canto, iluminando abrangente toda a tenda. No lugar costumeiro ele via a armadura arrumada, mas o peitoral estava faltando. Mesmo assim, ninguém mais estava ali.

Ele saiu da cama, enrolando-se no lençol, e foi até a porta, e Wing não estava mais onde o largara ao chegar. Os olhos de Heero pararam nas estrelas, havia uma moldura de nuvens no céu, havia um vento gelado batendo em sua face, e sem saber o que pensar, ficou parado na entrada da tenda. Não tinha noção das horas, seu ombro latejava, e ele respirava pesadamente, empalidecido pelo luar.

_O que você está fazendo aí? –escutou alguém atrás de si perguntar divertidamente, e ele virou-se no ímpeto, preocupado. A lamparina iluminava bem a tenda, e ali estacada, com uma bacia de metal nas mãos, ele viu Akane. Ela sorria intrigada para ele que não fazia a mínima ideia de como ela chegara ali.

_Essa deveria ser a minha dúvida. –ele respondeu na defensiva. Ela descartou a atitude arisca dele e suspirou, seu sorrindo bondoso tremeluzindo junto da chama.

_Venha cá… –ela deixou a bacia de lado e foi até ele. –Vamos, não fique tomando esta friagem, venha se deitar. –e ela o puxou pelo braço, mas ele olhava-a insultado.

A postura ameaçadora dele não surtia efeito nela que ia trazendo-o cada vez mais próximo da cama, e sem perceber ele ia deixando-se levar. Por mais indignado que se sentisse, só foi se dar conta do que houvera quando estava sentado na cama, como um garotinho obediente.

Seu olhar cravou no rosto dela assim que ela voltou com a bacia em mãos, serenamente. Ele a observava, ambos se encontravam em silêncio. Ela sentou com ele na cama, a bacia no colo e no ombro tinha um pano pendurado. Atingida por aquele fito de esquiva e ofensa, suspirou pesado e cedeu a explicar-se:

_Como o senhor é solitário, meu bom e compassivo mestre, Sir Arcus, me pediu o favor de vir aqui ver como estava o senhor. –e encharcou o pano no conteúdo da bacia.

_Quanta asneira… –ele rechaçou, cansado daquele discurso pedante sobre Arcus. Bufou. –E você veio aqui para cuidar de mim? –e terminou por indagar, sem depositar confiança qualquer.

_Sim, Heero. Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você. –ela falou aquilo de um modo sério e terno ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhava-a fixo, em silêncio, e de volta recebia o olhar dela, como se seguissem uma conversa muda. Akane torceu um pouco o pano. –Eu limpei seu ferimento enquanto dormia… Está doendo ainda?

_Sim. –dizia simplesmente, arrebatado pelos modos dela. Ela assentiu, compreendendo. –O que é que tem nesta bacia? –questionou depois, sentia um perfume suave recendendo do líquido.

_Chá de camomila. Agora, eu peço que deite. Vamos fazer uma compressa.

Ele nunca cedia em sua desconfiança, mas a obedeceu. E ela colocou o pano no ombro dele, pressionou-o um tempo e antes de se levantar, puxou a mão dele, instruindo pelo exemplo que ele devia seguir apertando o pano.

_Onde foi que você aprendeu estas coisas?

_Eu conheci uma jovem chamada Sally, a filha de um alquimista, durante as muitas viagens feitas. Ela me ensinou coisas muito úteis. –Akane foi explicando, despretensiosa. –Aprendi muito sobre poções e ervas medicinais.

Heero somente assentiu em resposta, satisfeito e desinteressado, focando seu olhar no teto da barraca.

_Fique repousando, eu já volto. Faltam-me algumas coisas e vou buscá-las na minha tenda. –ela avisou, antes de sair, mas ele não prestou atenção. Akane se movia de um modo que não fazia ruído, como um felino a esgueirar-se e demorou um pouco para Heero dar pela falta dela ali.

E enquanto ela esteve fora, Heero aproveitou para meditar.

Recostado na cama, com o pano ensopado e gelado sobre o ombro, perfumado de camomila, ele se entregava a pensar naquilo que sempre o intrigava: motivos. Akane tinha tanta motivação e ele gostaria de saber onde ela conseguia esta, pois ele nem sequer sabia entender o porquê de Akane ir até ele, no meio da noite, para ajudá-lo, sendo que ela não tinha a obrigação, malmente o conhecia, e ele em seu lugar jamais se daria ao mesmo trabalho. Mas ainda assim, ela vinha até ele, dedicada, pronta.

Heero não tinha a mesma motivação dela porque não sabia abrir o coração. E agora encontrava alguém em quem nenhuma blindagem de indolência funcionava, porque não a afastava de modo algum.

Quando Akane voltou, estava acompanhada. Entrou na tenda com uma caixinha damasquinada e algumas mantas dobradas em mãos, enquanto um rapaz loiro atrás dela tinha as placas de blindagem de Wing.

_Sir Heero, este é Alaric, ele é o escudeiro de nosso mestre Arcus. –ela apresentou cerimoniosa, e Alaric mesurou a cabeça num comprimento. Akane o direcionou a deixar as placas num canto e o agradeceu. –Agora, vá dormir, Alaric, já está tarde… Hoje foi um dia muito agitado.

_Mas e você?

_Estou bem. É preciso obedecer ao mestre.

Heero tudo assistia e escutava, e achou estranho o modo de Akane olhar Alaric enquanto pronunciava sua frase final. O rapaz loiro assentiu e, despedindo-se silenciosamente de Heero, saiu.

E enquanto ela ia organizando o interior da tenda, já sabendo exatamente onde guardar tudo, ouviu Heero:

_Akane, por que você faz tudo isto? –ele inquiriu nervoso, e Akane voltou até ele sem compreendê-lo. Deu um sorriso gentil e ao mesmo tempo provocante, desconsiderando totalmente a pergunta dele, e sentou-se na cama. Ao retirar o pano de sobre o ombro de Heero, pressionou com cuidado a área ferida com as pontas dos dedos.

_Dói?

_Não. –ele disse entediado dela, chateado por todo aquele cuidado copioso. Na verdade ainda doía, mas ele não se importava mais com a dor.

_Então se levante, agora eu vou fazer a sutura.

Ele a olhava sem reação, incerto de que entendera mesmo o que tinha ouvido. Ficou observando o que ela ia fazer com um jeito gravisco, prosseguindo imóvel.

Ela tirou uma agulha da caixinha e, depois de aquecer a ponta na chama da lamparina, passou um longo fio rústico pelo olho desta. Quem assistia tinha a certeza de que ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. E realmente, tudo o que transmitia indicava segurança e experiência.

Foi até Heero tranquilamente, e como um animal desconfiado ele tinha os olhos presos nela, atentos ao mínimo movimento, pronto para fugir, pronto para se defender.

_O que há? Está com medo? –pilheriou, marota, e ele a olhou aborrecido, virando a cara. Ela riu e zombou mais –Seja forte, Cachorrinho, quando você menos esperar, acabou! Só precisa de uns cinco pontinhos, nem vai doer! –e tratava-o como criancinha, sorrindo de um modo malvado.

E sem perder mais tempo, começou a fechar o corte mais profundo dando os pontos. Heero sentia a agulha entrando em sua pele, às vezes algo parecia arder. Ele a ouvia cantarolar algo suavemente e ia assistindo-a, com os olhos presos na face dela concentrada no trabalho. Ela estava bonita com aquele instinto materno aflorado, e ele confuso continuava a buscar os motivos dela.

Todos pareciam ter motivos, por que ele não tinha? Ele não descobriria jamais o que era aquele sentimento do qual Akane agora desfrutava, porque este era provocado pela força da motivação altruísta que não habitava Heero.

_Meu mestre lhe pede desculpas por ter te ferido tanto… não era esta a intenção de meu senhor, ele quer que esteja certo disso. –Akane murmurou um pouco antes de arrematar a sutura.

Heero negou-se a responder, e ficou desdenhando a gentileza de Arcus mentalmente. Heero nunca achava que tais pedidos e votos fossem sinceros.

_No que está pensando? –ela questionou depois, olhando a sutura pronta. –Não quer conversar?

_Não. –fechou-se de uma vez.

_Não enjoa ficar sozinho? Ou por acaso o Wing fala quando não tem ninguém olhando? –ela disse com uma irritação irônica, sorrindo para ele. Ela jamais se intimidava pela grosseria dele, não importava o quão cruel fosse. De um modo ou de outro, ela saberia combatê-lo, sempre jogando o mesmo jogo.

_Eu não preciso de ninguém. Pare de ter pena de mim.

Ela olhou para ele e riu descabida, achando-o desaforado. Mas ele a achava muito mais desaforada.

_Ai, Heero, deixa de ser convencido… –e ela ria ainda, para o desagrado dele. –Quem disse que eu tenho pena de você? E ainda diz que não precisa de ninguém! Quem é que te deixou mimado assim?

Ele a olhava ultrajado, quase repugnado, e ela ria.

E de súbito, tudo voltou a ser silêncio. Ela ficou um tempo sentada na cama ainda, mas nenhum dos dois se fitava.

_Você não entende nada do que eu sinto. –ele murmurou rouco depois, olhando baixo.

_Talvez seja porque você não está disposto a explicar…

Ele a encarou impressionado e bufou pesadamente. Ela sabia deixá-lo sem palavras.

_Descanse, milorde. Ainda deve estar muito cansado e dolorido. –e sorrindo Akane lhe estendeu uma camisa limpa. Ele apanhou a roupa das mãos dela, observando-a com os olhos azuis vivos, felinos, sempre incitados como os olhos de uma fera, e ela recolheu o que era dela e saiu da tenda. –Boa noite… –ele a ouviu despedir-se charmosa.

Heero vestiu a camisa e não viu Akane ir embora, e acomodando-se mais, ele se cobriu bem e ficou com os olhos presos no teto da barraca que ondeava levemente com o vento litorâneo. A lamparina ainda estava acesa, iluminando tudo, e Heero sentia o cansaço pesar. E quanto às dores que o convidavam a dormir, ele sentia todas.

Bocejou, havia uma intensa tranquilidade apoderando-se dele, ele ouvia uivos lupinos ao longe, aquela era a sua canção de ninar. Sem qualquer perturbação, Heero sentia os olhos pesados e não se preocupava em pensar em nada. Simplesmente adormeceu, entregando-se a um tão merecido e indispensável sono. Estava tão exausto que fora um alívio para o corpo, sobretudo para a mente que já não teria de ficar desafiando-se a entender o comportamento e nem teria de perscrutar os motivos alheios. Nada viria habitar sua mente, nem sonhos. Se havia alguma paz para Heero, era aquela.

E quando o ouvido dele veio a ser estimulado outra vez, ele não quis abrir os olhos. Julgava já ser manhã, mas queria dormir muito mais. Ouvia um som de metal tão distante, mas aos poucos o som ia aproximando-se mais, até que o forçou a abrir os olhos.

Ainda era noite, porém, e a alva se anunciava.

_Você não dorme, é? –ele reclamou rouco e grave, erguendo-se um pouco da cama, apertando os olhos devido à luz da lamparina.

Parada junto das peças da panóplia, Akane as arrumava no canto designado. Aquela imagem deixou Heero incomodado e chocado.

_O que é que você está fazendo aqui ainda, hein? Você é doida? Que horas são? –ele ia questionando-a intimidador e furioso, mas ela virou-se para ele sorrindo um pouco abatida:

_São quatro horas… Eu estava corrigindo o amassado no peitoral de sua armadura.

_Mas para que isso agora?

_Se eu quisesse resolver isso, precisava ser logo, porque tenho muitas tarefas em relação ao meu mestre…

_Chega de explicações! –ele se irritava. A tranquilidade dela era insuportavelmente descabida. –Você não está cansada?! –o que ela estava tentando provar para ele?

_Não muito. –ela fez-se forte, mas vacilava os passos pela tenda. Era evidente que ela estava exausta.

E por fim, fraca, sentou-se na beirada da cama e suspirou pesado. Estava sofrendo leves vertigens e precisava recompor-se por uns momentos se quisesse voltar para a tenda.

_Você está trêmula… –Heero comentou incomodado ao observá-la, mas ela não parecia ouvi-lo. –Para quê tudo isso? –ele reclamou depois, julgando-a irresponsável, mesmo que não estivessem em posição de tanto. E temia tornar-se responsável por ela.

Mas ela riu, mesmo que de um modo exausto, e entre seu riso comentou:

_Ah, que cansaço! Como estou esgotada e dolorida… –ela confessou como se na verdade estivesse sozinha, e rindo de si mesma. Heero sentado na cama a observava junto dele de modo indiferente.

Ela ergueu olhos débeis e sorridentes depois, olhando-o com despreocupação, mas Heero meneou a cabeça:

_Sua louca… –ele a reprovava com aquele refrão ao invés de insultá-la, aparentemente tinha raiva dela. –Não sei por que faz tudo isso… –e depois disse de um modo sério, sem entender como se manifestava aquela preocupação por ela que o afetava. Ele não gostava de vê-la tão desgastada daquele modo e o porquê de sentir aquilo lhe era um mistério insolúvel.

Akane somente respirou pesadamente, apoiando as mãos na cama. E além de seu controle, o corpo dela ia pendendo, exigindo descanso, e sem noção de espaço ou tempo ela ia cedendo ao esgotamento completo que a arrastava.

Quando Heero viu, ela estava deitada encolhidinha na beira da cama, imóvel.

_Não sei por que vale tanto a pena servir se você não pode servir a si mesmo. –Heero comentou condenatório e rabugento, jogando uma aba do lençol sobre Akane, e ele voltou a deitar-se do outro lado, dando-lhe as costas.

_Pensei que todos os cavaleiros soubessem o que é abnegação. –e ele a ouviu murmurar, meio adormecida.

_Eu sei o que abnegação é, só não sei se há proveito em possuir tal virtude. Veja a que você se submete a sofrer por abnegação.

_Mas a abnegação é tudo sobre se submeter. Não me condene por ser obsequiosa. –ela replicou com voz divertida, mas Heero não podia ver o rosto dela.

_Só que eu não solicitei a sua obsequiosidade. –ele retrucou então, querendo defender os conceitos que tinha.

Ela riu suavemente:

_Obsequiosidade é tudo sobre não ser solicitado…

Heero escutou aquilo pasmo. Como ela era capaz de contorná-lo tanto para fazê-lo impreciso?

_Ah, Akane! Você não está falando coisa com coisa… –ele acusou, sabendo que o próprio comentário não era verdade. Ninguém tinha falado tão sensatamente com ele antes.

Ela riu uma vez mais, mimosa.

_É, acho que não estou mesmo… –estava tão sonolenta que seu subconsciente tomara todo o domínio dela.

_Cala a boca e dorme. –ele falou ríspido depois, terminando o assunto, rendendo-se sem admitir.

Tudo voltou a ser silêncio na madrugada dentro da barraca.

Ele, confuso, ainda tinha as frases dela repercutindo na mente. Quem era aquela garota? Porque ele a tinha deixado entrar? Ela recebera dele direitos que nunca ninguém usufruiu, e ali estava ela, dormindo do lado dele como se ela fosse sua irmã, como se ele a conhecesse desde o ventre. Mas será que ela realmente tinha recebido aqueles direitos? De algum modo ele sentia-se como desprovido de algo mesmo que o possuindo. Heero sabia que ela não invadia a vida dele, que de alguma forma Akane tinha encontrado uma brecha para entrar, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo ele achava que ela se intrometia. E estava aí a grande confusão.

Se ela realmente se intrometia, se ela abusava dos limites, porque então ele não a tinha expulsado? E se ele a permitiu entrar, se ele consentiu a presença dela, por que fez isso?

Ele podia não saber quem era ela, mas tinha certeza de que ela sabia quem era ele, coisa que nem ele sabia exatamente. Por aquela ciência, Akane rendia a ele um respeito que Heero nunca tinha recebido. Era como se ela soubesse tudo o que ele sentia, tudo o que ele havia passado, e assim provocava nele sensações das mais diversas, e Heero tinha suspeitas e inseguranças contra si próprio ao olhá-la deitada ao lado dele.

Que ele sentisse desgosto por reconhecer, mas a aparição de Akane fez com que fosse posto contra ele próprio, para que sofresse uma refinação, para que todos os ideais e objetivos dele fossem reformados, e Heero detestava mudança.

Talvez o tufão definitivo viesse se aproximando da inexorável rocha mais veloz do que ela desejava, e, com a certeza de que não haveria como resistir àquela intempérie, a rocha se fazia intrigada, buscando atinar como a mudança repentina podia ser assim tão aceitável.

Heero estava pronto para experimentar tanto o fogo como a neve, e esperava agora ser atingido de todos os lados. Ele teria de decidir se cedia ou se permaneceria eternamente apartado de tudo que o estimulava. E de repente havia fatores demais para estimulá-lo.

Quando Heero percebeu, finalmente era manhã. Parecia que ele não tinha dormido nada. Mas na verdade, entre sonos pesados e cochilos, ele se sentia revigorado para o novo dia que se apresentava lá fora.

Ele levantou-se perdido e jogou as pernas para fora da cama, sem estar plenamente desperto. Ouvia Akane suspirar ali ao lado, as costas dele, e Heero esfregava o rosto e bagunçava a franja que lhe cobria os olhos, querendo acostumar a vista à luz. O óleo da lamparina tinha se esgotado e era a claridade natural que iluminava o interior da barraca. Seguia dolorido. Estava faminto. Toda a exaustão cobrava seu preço, ele precisava arranjar um modo de recuperar as energias gastas.

Vestiu as botas que estavam jogadas ali perto, ignorando o ombro pulsando, e foi jogar um pouco de água no rosto, e por fim deu uma olhada por toda a tenda para ver o que Akane esteve aprontando a noite toda. Não conseguiu notar nada de alterado em toda a sua coerente desorganização, feito ela tivesse aprendido como deixar as coisas dele de modo que aparentassem bagunçadas e intocadas.

E quando ele se viu plenamente desperto, olhou Akane ainda deitada na cama na mesma posição, encolhida no canto, quase caindo, um dos longos braços pendendo para fora, e ele meneou a cabeça. O que ia fazer com ela agora?

_Vamos, menina, acorde! –ele a chamava de longe, mas ela não respondia nada. Estava tão profundamente adormecida. –Vamos, Akane! Precisa levantar agora! –ele comandava, mas não queria tocar nela, não queria nem se aproximar. Olhava a entrada da tenda, ansioso para que ninguém entrasse e observando a cena tivesse conclusões equivocadas.

E finalmente ela moveu-se, esticando-se pela cama toda, como uma grande felina em seu ninho a acordar de um cochilo, preguiçosa e relutante em abrir os olhos. Ela espreguiçou-se mais, e ergueu-se lenta, arrumando os cabelos imediatamente, e procurando olhar Heero. Com um maroto sorriso vibrante ela o fitou e disse em voz baixa, um pouco rouca:

_Bom dia…

Ele fez com a mão que tanto fazia e ela deu sua primeira risada daquele dia. Heero não conseguia parar de execrá-la em pensamentos. Talvez a Princesa Relena fosse mais suportável neste sentido – ela não era tão extrovertida e maliciosa como Akane, mas sim delicada e gentil, sempre educada.

_Vamos, é melhor você voltar para seu mestre antes que ele dê por sua falta! –Heero a apressou, querendo vê-la fora dali o mais rápido possível.

_Não, meu nobre mestre sabe que eu estou aqui… Sir Arcus não precisa se preocupar comigo. –ela disse de um modo vistoso, e por isso tão superficial. E ficou sentada na beirada da cama, os cabelos todos reunidos de um lado, presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e meio despenteado. Ela não se importava com o ar ingrato e entediado de Heero, e, deliciada, tinha um amplo sorriso enquanto fitava a panóplia dele.

Heero a assistia tenso, e muito incomodado com ela, importunou:

_O que foi agora?

_Ontem eu fiz uma descoberta interessante… Quem fundiu sua armadura foi o um homem conhecido somente por J, estou certa?

Heero a olhou intrigado, e, rude, assentiu imperceptivelmente. O sorriso de Akane era amplo e riu-se de um modo luxento:

_Ele foi mesmo um lendário ferreiro, as peças dele são inconfundíveis… –e ela fez uma pausa criando mais suspense e mais desgostosa tensão. Ele estava muito perturbado pela presença demorada dela ali, e tão desagradado se sentia que estava quase a atirando fora dali:

_Chega das suas asneiras!

Com os olhos frios Akane o fitava, ainda imóvel na cama. Ela meneou a cabeça, suspirou e ignorou o olhar maldoso de Heero, voltando à face para um lado oposto.

_Você já está estorvando, quer ir logo embora? –e ele a apressou, mas ela por sua vez não tinha a mínima pressa.

_Será que não pode perder mais alguns minutos para me ouvir? –indagou em desafio e perplexidade, voltando-lhe olhos iguais ao dele – cruéis e prepotentes, que exigiam nada menos que respeito. Mas os olhos dela eram verdes e por mais frieza que mostrassem, eram sempre quentes, porque até mesmo o gelo queima.

Heero nunca tinha visto nada igual, mas não se impressionou, e olhou-a com o dobro da ferocidade.

_Não! Passa daqui! Seus serviços nunca foram necessários, e mais do que nunca, não são! –e de um modo brusco foi até ela, puxou-a pelos braços, erguendo-a da cama e atirou-a fora da tenda, grosseiro e maldoso.

Ela o empurrou com força, esmurrando-o, e gritou:

_Vai abrir os pontos, seu idiota! –e apunhalando-o com um olhar, Akane saiu como um furacão.

Ele ficou estacado no lugar, parecia que a voz dela ainda ecoava por toda a parte dentro da barraca, mas na verdade, ainda a ouvia em sua cabeça. Com as mãos nos quadris e a cabeça um pouco baixa, pensava no que tinha acontecido. Seu descontrole, sua fúria, não sabia fazer nada além de extravasá-los do modo mais ardente que pudesse.

Ficou inquieto um tempo, andando no mesmo lugar, bufando e estalando os lábios, conturbado.

_Que ódio! –ele praguejou rugindo como uma fera, e apressado saiu da tenda atrás de Akane. O ódio que sentia era dele mesmo.

Ela caminhava apressada até a área de alimentação do acampamento, o Sol no alto espargia um calor suave, e com ansiedade Heero a seguia por entre as barracas, esforçando-se para não perdê-la, e como era veloz, a alcançou um pouco antes de chegar até às mesas. Agarrou o braço dela, mas ela tão esquiva, arrancou o braço da mão dele com força, e virou-se cheia de raiva:

_O que foi agora? Eu não estava te estorvando? Você não me expulsou?

_Escuta aqui…

_Você não quis me ouvir! Eu não vou ouvir você!

E saiu caminhando outra vez, cada vez aproximando-se mais da mesa ocupada pelos outros cavaleiros "Formidáveis", apesar de nem ver direito para onde ia.

Todos os quatro cavaleiros sentados na mesa observavam a cena de longe, em reserva, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra.

_Espera! –e Heero a alcançou outra vez e a prendeu mais forte do que antes, e ela repuxando o braço, arredia, também o empurrava, até fazê-lo soltar, sem sucesso, entretanto.

_Me solta logo! Não quero nem olhar para você! –ia atingindo-o com raiva, e ele a olhava com uma frieza assustadora, como se não estivesse ouvindo-a e como se ela não se agitasse tanto.

_Sobre o que você estava falando lá, hein? –e ele segurava-a outra vez para que ela não o largasse ali. Os olhos de ambos trocavam faíscas e ela relutava em dizer qualquer coisa, tinhosa.

_Não quero mais falar com você!

_Akane, para de frescura! –ele nem a ouvia, mas ela o empurrou outra vez, irritada:

_Frescura? É assim que você fala comigo? Eu salvei você, eu cuidei de você, mas você nunca me agradece!

Ela ficou olhando outra direção e ele a observava.

_Eu não pedi para você fazer tudo isso! –replicou, brusco e irado. Ela era tão teimosa quanto ele.

_Ah, seu arrogante idiota! –treplicou, encarando-o furiosa.

Heero bufou estafado de tão acalorado que se sentia, desviou o olhar dela por uns instantes tentando reunir alguma polidez para dizer de um modo quase inaudível:

_Obrigado. –não tinha muita prática em dizer aquela palavra, e Akane quase não ouviu a voz encabulada e frustrada dizer. E ainda havia um superficialismo claro na atitude que produzia aquela frase.

_Agora? Não, não quero mais nenhum agradecimento! Você me insultou! Como pôde? Você é tão metido! Fica dizendo que não precisa de ninguém, se gabando, como se só você fosse gente neste mundo! Me larga, que eu quero ir! Me solta agora!

_Não, Akane, me conta logo! O que é que você ia me dizer?

_Você é um menino mau, Heero! Pode alegar o que quiser, mas você é um mimado! Usa a armadura gêmea da armadura de meu gentil mestre e ainda me insulta e age assim! –ela disse de um modo gritante e alto, tão indignada e irritada, olhando-o como uma leoa sanhosa.

_Armadura gêmea? –Heero ouviu aquilo e instantaneamente se intrigou. –Eu pensei que você tinha feito a armadura do Arcus… –e comentou provocado pela frase dela.

Os olhos de gato de Heero a absorviam toda, e Akane o olhava, inquieta, querendo resistir a alguns impulsos, o que não conseguiu. Demorou um pouco, ela o crivava com olhos em fúria chamejante.

_Me solta! Me solta! –ela disse vigorosamente, nem por um instante tirava os olhos dele.

Heero a soltou devagar e relutante, e ficou parado como uma estátua esperando ouvi-la.

_Por que é que eu tenho que te obedecer? –ela questionou-o um pouco mais calma. E ela mesma meneou a cabeça, e ao olhar o outro lado, explicou –Não era para nós estarmos brigando assim…

E ele prosseguia em silêncio, esperando apenas o que o interessava. Akane o fitava, sentindo-se estranha, e por fim suspirou, relaxou a postura e a voz, sua face pareceu um pouco inexpressiva por causa de algum desgosto, e mal resistindo um sorriso simplório, ela finalmente revelou:

_Pois é, não fui eu quem fez a armadura de meu ilustre mestre, mas ah! Quem me dera esta honra! Quem a fez foi o mesmo J, chamado de doutor; eu só faço a manutenção e ajustes dela… As vossas armaduras são criações únicas no mundo, foram feitas na mesma época, por isso são chamadas gêmeas. Estivemos procurando pelo possuidor dessa armadura por tanto tempo, acho que…

Heero continuava fitando-a com os olhos azul-prussianos gélidos, e tirando o foco do olhar da face dela, ficou raciocinando no significado daquilo. Ele tinha pensado que seria algo tão importante, mas não via valor nenhum naquele fato.

_O quê? –cobrou, enfadado.

_Que meu honrado mestre se decepcionará por saber a quem a armadura gêmea à dele pertence! –e com essa frase, saiu, inconformada, fazendo drama.

De longe, os outros rapazes "Formidáveis" assistiram tudo concentrados. Era uma dissensão incomum que percebiam entre os dois. Havia algo particular no modo dos dois se comportarem um com o outro que significava algo um tanto improvável, mas tão correto…

_Eh, o Heero está pensando o quê…? –Duo comentou com uma ironia agra fantasiada por um ar debochado. Havia algo diferente na voz dele que não era pilhérico.

Trowa o fitou com seus esnobes e elegantes olhos de lince, tão seguros e serenos, e apenas perguntou num ronrono entediado:

_Do que está falando?

_Olha lá! Heero acha que vai pegar todas as gatinhas quentes para ele! –Duo disse vulgarmente, como era seu hábito, um sorriso de rixa partindo os lábios e um desgosto demonstrado nos olhos.

Quatre riu, meneando a cabeça com um ar de sagaz. Olhos confusos viraram-se para ele, mas ele não se incomodou com o jeito impertinente de todos estranharem a atitude.

_Aquela garota é muito abusada, isso sim! –primeiro, Wu Fei insultou ultrajado e ainda –E o que deu em você, hã? –depois indagou, espantado e desdenhoso com Quatre.

Quatre ainda riu, desta vez um pouco tímido, e olhou os companheiros como se pertencesse a um patamar superior e digno.

_Nunca viram uma boa briga entre irmãos?

Com olhos insensíveis, Heero observou Akane deixá-lo estacado no meio da área das mesas. Ele ainda não havia entendido o que tinha acontecido.

E tão desgastado, foi até a mesa onde os outros cavaleiros "Formidáveis" estavam terminando o café. Ninguém demonstrou que tinha visto os dois se engalfinhando, mas agiram circunspetos, e Heero não disfarçava sua contrariedade. Sentia o corte no seu ombro outra vez com muita intensidade, latejando.

Não queria falar com ninguém, mal queria pôr os olhos em outra pessoa, e nestes momentos ele prezava tanto sua independência e solidão. Seus complexos construíam diques – a convivência para ele não passava de mais motivos para ferir e ser ferido, nunca conhecera qualquer que fosse a concórdia. Por isso, amava a solidão, pois quem está sozinho nunca estará mal acompanhado.

Não viu Akane depois, com certeza ela esteve ocupada nas citadas "muitas tarefas", no que Heero encarava como atividades insignificantes. Só que nem lhe chegava à mente que Akane já o tinha servido com as atividades insignificantes dela.

Ele também esteve atarefado, teve de arranjar algo para fazer se quisesse não ser perturbado pelas lembranças que lhe enchiam a mente. De repente tinha tanto em que pensar, e não queria pensar em nada. Gostava de como era antes.

* * *

Oops! Muito atrasada!

Bom dia!

Pessoal, parabéns para quem deu conta de ler o capítulo até o fim e chegou aqui. Ainda bem que ele não é muito comprido.

Sempre acho legal o Heero e a Akane brigando, mas não sei se acertei a mão aqui.

Heero meio out of character?

Akane meio cansativa?

No fim do dia, só uma coisa importa: reviews! ;)

Desconsiderem alguns pormenores e o amadorismo da autora. :)

Beijos e abraços,

01.07.2016


	10. A visita do crespúsculo

**No último capítulo…**

Heero recebe uma ajuda inesperada depois da sua derrota na justa com Sir Arcus. Akane aparece para ajudá-lo com seu ferimento, com sua armadura e impor-lhe sua companhia. Quanto mais tempo eles passam juntos, mais ele se incomoda com a facilidade que Akane usa para forçar sua presença. Ele não consegue decidir se a tolera ou se a detesta, mas acaba descobrindo que tem em comum com Sir Arcus a origem de sua armadura, o que acaba estabelecendo um laço improvável entre os dois cavaleiros.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 10 – A visita do crepúsculo**

No topo de sua torre, Relena estava olhando para o acampamento dos cavaleiros depois do desjejum. Ela suspirava, encostada na sacada da varanda, o Sol a atingia em cheio. Ela era um anjo, cercada de um halo de glória, vigiando do ponto mais alto tudo o que ocorria pelo reino.

Seu coração estava ocupado. Ela pensava em que situação se encontrava seu cavaleiro; agora ela sabia o nome dele, graças aos duelos. Debruçada ali na mureta, ela suspirava, pensando no que havia de fazer para acalmar seu coração que estava aflito desde que assistiu Sir Arcus destronar Heero de sua posição de invicto e invencível, ao derrubá-lo de cima de Wing. Decerto existiam muitos cavaleiros exímios competindo nas justas, e entre eles se destacava os seis "Formidáveis", e agora, Relena pensava em como Sir Arcus podia ser perigoso. Ele realmente causava uma má-impressão assustadora na arena, e ela se perguntava qual modo Heero usava para não se desconcentrar. E buscando em sua mente o pouco que conhecia de Heero, a princesa já podia imaginar que o rapaz era muito frio para sentir qualquer coisa, enquanto que ele a fazia sentir muitas coisas.

Passou todo o dia pensativa e distante, Noin falava com ela e Relena mal respondia, estava insegura. Já sabia que não podia mais lutar contra a revolução que ocorria em seu peito, ela jamais conseguiria resistir àquela sensação, ela só podia pensar nele. Ainda mais agora que lhe dera causa para preocupação, caindo do cavalo daquele modo. Tinha ânsia corroendo-lhe para saber como ele estava.

Mas como faria para ver Heero outra vez? Os duelos só recomeçariam sábado, e era tempo demais para ela esperar. Teria de criar coragem – era hora de se mostrar forte e também lutar. E sua mente, tão ocupada quanto seu coração, começou a produzir a estratégia que a faria aproximar-se de Heero naquele dia.

E Noin suspeitava-lhe os modos. Achava a princesa alienada demais, pensativa demais, e não gostava. Não queria ver a menina sofrendo por causa de um rapaz desconhecido, estrangeiro e rude. Mas Noin também era sensata e sabia que havia coisas que não estavam sob seu controle quase onipotente de ama. E assim, também era motivo de riso assistir Relena tão sem assunto ou concentração, e Noin ficava com olhos atentos observando a menina enquanto esta conversava com o irmão. Zechs interpelava muitas coisas, mas ela nada sabia responder e ele não entendia a irmã. Olhava Noin procurando alguma explicação, mas a dama de companhia sorria com seus lábios e seus olhos azuis-lagoa, dando de ombro, somente a divertir-se.

Akane estava sentada numa das pedras em frente da tenda principal do acampamento De Estherallis. Diante de seus olhos o céu estava trocando de vestes, abandonando o leve manto azul-celeste por um traje de sofisticados tons. Mas a noite era uma senhora previsível, sua cor favorita era azul – mesmo que ela experimentasse vestimentas de todas as cores do arco-íris, sempre se resolvia pelo elegante azul, ás vezes quase negro, ás vezes quase rubro, para prosseguir na valsa infinita, usando sempre as mesmas estrelas e sempre o mesmo diadema. Ainda havia um pouco de claridade, porém, o Sol não tinha cedido o lugar para a Lua ainda.

Mas Akane não via o espetáculo rotineiro em sua frente. Ela olhava muito além do que os olhos podiam alcançar. Fora um dia corrido, cuidara de tudo que era necessário: cavalo, panóplia, refeições, uniformes, limpeza, tudo que era necessário resolver. Agora, sentara para repousar, mesmo que a mente não cessasse nunca. Tinha coisas para recordar e analisar em sua mente, era tudo muito agridoce.

Já tinha jantado, Howard e Alaric estavam dentro das tendas jogando algo ou discutindo sobre a armadura, e ela estava sozinha do lado de fora. O acampamento estava pouco movimentado naquele momento, mas não menos ruidoso. A brisa que vinha do litoral inflamava as flâmulas, as dobras das tendas, fazia os cabelos ruivos e soltos de Akane agitarem-se, e ela olhava perdidamente para frente, pacífica. Ouvia tudo a sua volta atenta, entretanto.

Podia escutar passos que vinham até ela por um de seus lados, ouvia o ruge-ruge pesado de algum tecido, alguém vinha se aproximando utilizando o manto duplo – o primeiro do mistério, e o segundo do crepúsculo. Porém, Akane não demonstrou que era tão perceptiva, e prosseguiu sentada imóvel, brincando com uma pedrinha no chão, parecendo desavisada.

_Akane… –ela escutou alguém lhe chamar suavemente, e com reserva, se voltou para a direção da voz. –Que bom que te encontrei. Ajude-me, por obséquio.

Tudo o que Akane podia ver era um enorme manto como que pairando sozinho no ar, envolvendo alguém que Akane não podia reconhecer com a vista. Mas com os ouvidos podia – a voz era inconfundível. Um sorriso não se refreou de abrir-se nos lábios de Akane, que se levantou devagar, arrumando a saia. E assim, conseguiu ver.

Dentro do capuz do manto escuro, ela via coberto de sombras os olhinhos de safira e a face de porcelana e todos os fios de filigrana emoldurando-a. Relena abriu um sorriso tímido dentro da sombra do capuz, e Akane sorria para ela sem reservas.

_Como posso ter o prazer de lhe ser útil? –a ferreira questionou de modo burlesco, e por isso Relena riu.

_Eu peço que me direcione para a tenda de Sir Heero, por favor. –Relena pediu gentilmente, e Akane sem desfazer o sorriso entendeu o tom da súplica na voz majestosa da princesa, e Akane sabia bem perceber quão aflita e ansiosa Relena esteve toda tarde para tomar aquela atitude.

_Certo, venha comigo… –simplesmente Akane informou, lançando um fito de interesse exigindo mais. Relena riu diante disso e enquanto as duas caminhavam devagar, Akane a olhava insistentemente esperando ouvir palavras de justificação.

_É que muito gostaria de saber como ele está… –Relena explicou-se depois, e Akane assentiu, esclarecendo-se. –Fiquei preocupada ao vê-lo cair depois que seu mestre cavaleiro o derrotou. E estive perguntando-me se por acaso ele não se feriu ou se precisa de auxílio.

Akane riu, divertindo-se, maliciosa.

_Ah, pode ter certeza que está muito bem! Vai encontrá-lo do jeitinho que você o conhece… A única ferida que ele tem é no orgulho e, segundo ele próprio, não precisa de nenhum auxílio! Ah, como é presunçoso ele!

Relena escutou a amiga e sorriu simplesmente, achando Akane cômica, e tentando sintetizar tudo o que a garota quis passar.

E logo chegaram diante da tenda coberta da enorme bandeira exibindo o brasão azul e branco com uma águia de duas cabeças coroadas. Relena prestou bem atenção àquilo que seria seu ponto de referência. E cedeu o capuz então, olhando a barraca cheia de expectativa, abrindo um sorriso para Akane.

_Tem alguém aí? –Akane foi introduzindo-se devagar na tenda de Heero, e ela indagou marota, olhando tudo à volta.

Heero apareceu logo em seguida, enxugando as mãos na camisa e os olhos crivavam a imagem da ruiva em sua frente. Ela sorriu:

_Boa tarde, Heero! O que estava fazendo? Espero que não esteja lavando suas roupas… você não sente dor? Sabe o que é isso? Não deve se esforçar, ou vai abrir os pontos. –e havia certa autoridade em como ela falou, embora serena.

_Cale a boca. O que quer aqui desta vez? –disse, cortando-lhe a fala e isolando a preocupação que vinha dela.

Akane careteou, isto para provocá-lo, e depois disse sorridente:

_Você tem uma visita! –anunciou, com um ar malicioso que Heero desaprovou fortemente, e ele já estava a ponto de bramir qualquer coisa, expulsando-a, quando viu Relena dar passos leves para dentro da tenda, olhando a volta com curiosidade, mas até mesmo a curiosidade de Relena era polida e elegante. E depois, brevemente a princesa o fitou docemente com um sorriso vibrante.

Ele estacou pasmado, sem acreditar nas coisas que lhe aconteciam.

_Deixe suas roupas num cesto, amanhã lavo tudo para você… –Akane comentou, olhando-o com solicitude séria e devotada, e ele não conseguiu brigar com ela por que Relena estava ali. –E agora, vou deixá-los a sós. –despediu-se e saiu com um risinho, e só Heero notou a maldade presente na voz charmosa dela, e desejou esganá-la até quebrar-lhe o lindo pescocinho.

Relena continuou parada próxima da entrada, prazenteira e plácida, e olhava para tudo no interior do aposento com um brilho nos olhos das estrelas cintilantes.

Heero a observava sem se mover, sem piscar, nem parecia estar respirando, mas ela não se encabulava. Ele apresentava diante dela uma muralha intransponível envolta de um mar de espinhos, afastando-a com sua postura cruel. Não sabia o que fazer, não pensava em falar algo, apenas ficava parado diante dela e ela diante dele, ambos brincavam do jogo do siso.

_Boa noite. –finalmente, alguém teve a coragem de falar. Relena cumprimentou, tentando abrir margem para assunto e colocou-se mais dentro da barraca.

Mas ele não estava disposto a falar, como sempre. Estava acuado como um animal sempre suspeitando. Fixava os olhos nela, observando-a estritamente, e se assustava em perceber que ela aparecia diante dele exatamente como ele a tinha visto no sonho.

Um sorriso caloroso iluminava-lhe a face rosada de pele cremosa enquanto os olhos azuis eram serenos como águas, e no véu de cabelos dourados e lisos havia uma coroa em forma de aro sobre a testa, camuflada entre a franja. Ela não parecia nada real, Heero não tinha certeza de que ela estava ali.

_Você é real? –ele questionou friamente, ignorando a docilidade dos olhos dela. Ele era um agnóstico.

_Só serei real se você também for. –ela disse, tinha a mesma impressão que ele. Ás vezes não estava certa de que Heero existia de verdade, achava que ele era somente produto de sua imaginação.

Ele não gostou da resposta e sentou-se na cama. Ela não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas continuou sorrindo no mesmo lugar. Suspirou fundo, e Heero a continuava assistindo, crítico.

_Eu… posso me sentar? –ela perguntou depois, apontando uma banqueta esquecida num canto da tenda.

Mas ele a olhava com desdém, sem responder qualquer coisa, nem mesmo com um gesto qualquer. Ela resolveu apanhar a banqueta mesmo assim e trouxe-a mais próxima dele. Sentou-se devagar, colocando as mãos no colo, e olhou o outro lado, pensativa.

_O que veio fazer aqui? –ele indagou rudemente, sentindo-se invadido.

_Eu vim ver como se sente depois da derrota, temi por estar ferido…

Ele olhava para ela insultado. Era enervante… Porque despertava tanta compaixão nas pessoas?

_Por que você perde seu tempo? Eu não entendo você… eu não entendo aquela outra lá, a Akane… Vocês são todas loucas. –ele disse com um desprezo que feria. –Vá embora, não tem coisa melhor para fazer?

Ela o olhou assustada, sem saber por que ele a maltratava tanto, e não acreditava nas palavras dele.

_Não, eu sei que você não quer que eu vá… –ela contrapôs num tom menos enérgico que o dele, mas mesmo assim firme. Os olhos dos dois agora se chocavam, ambos eram azuis de águas turvas.

_Você acha que eu tenho sentimentos, é isso? Acha que eu me importo? Está muito errada! Eu não sinto nada, para mim não faz diferença se sou ou não lembrado, não preciso de sua preocupação, princesa!

_Mentira. Não coloco fé em suas palavras. Em algum lugar de seu íntimo eu sei que você não é assim!

_Como é que pode afirmar com tanta certeza? O que é que você sabe afinal? –ele dizia num tom um pouco mais baixo que um grito, fazendo-a encolher na cadeira. E ele mesmo respondeu: –Nada!

Mal tinham se encontrado e já estavam brigando. Heero abominava qualquer relação, não ia dar o braço a torcer ou agir razoavelmente, ia opor-se até que afastasse Relena e matasse nela qualquer simpatia. Não a queria em sua vida do mesmo modo que não queria ninguém mais, e precisava fazê-la ciente disso.

_Um dia você irá se arrepender, meu nobre senhor. –Relena disse num lamento tão genuinamente triste, que Heero sentiu-se estremecer.

_Eu jamais me arrependo. –ele contrapôs imediatamente, não sabia usar um timbre de voz que não fosse ríspido, e açoitava Relena sem dó com a chibata de suas palavras.

Os olhos dela tremulavam, ela sentia-se amedrontada diante dele, aquela rocha que oferecia para ela tanto a segurança como o temor. Ela nunca sabia o que esperar de Heero.

_Quão triste deve ser não ter um coração. –Relena murmurou depois amargamente, olhando Heero de um modo duro e decepcionado que o fazia sentir-se mal. E com isso ele voltou a ver-se queimar por causa da presença dela, por causa dos olhos dela.

Ele bufou, irritado, mas ela mantinha os olhos presos na imagem dele, num misto de misericórdia e incompreensão, querendo saber o que se passava no íntimo dele.

_Cheguei à conclusão que você não é mesmo real, Heero… –ela murmurou depois, entristecida, percebendo que Heero era vazio e fechado, e ela fitava baixo, o lago de safiras que dominava os olhos dela tremia inundando-se.

Heero não tinha capacidade de falar nada. Ele apenas fitava o perfil dela, como se aquele rosto fosse uma escultura grega de estética perfeita, e engolia seco.

Não queria que ela chorasse, não queria nem que ela olhasse para ele, tinha pânico, tinha uma estranha repugnância, mas não sabia exatamente do quê.

Relena soluçou, imediatamente lembrou-se do que Noin lhe dissera, mas quis suprimir aquelas lembranças. Heero merecia as lágrimas dela, Relena estava feliz por sentir-se daquele modo, por que, pela primeira vez, fizera algo sem ter noção do que poderia acontecer, se aventurou. Feridas de batalha – só Relena sabia o real significado – eram sinais de coragem.

Suspirou, e ergueu seu rosto majestático com uma serenidade inabalável e Heero a chamava de forte mentalmente. Era incrível como ela resistia aos maus-tratos que ele conferia, ele mesmo se espantava disso.

E com a graciosidade e a melancolia de um cisne, ela abriu um pouco do manto, revelando muito pouco do seu vestido verde, e tirou um livro de capa de couro castanho, mas Heero não sabia da onde ela o tirara, nem do que se tratava.

Por um breve momento ela folheou o livro, sem olhar Heero nunca, parecia que o ignorava, parecia que ela estava só ali, naquele mundo silencioso e frio, ela podia sentir os arrepios subindo sua espinha, era uma atmosfera que a deprimia.

_ "Ouve deveras, ó Deus meu clamor suplicante. Presta deveras atenção à minha oração." –Relena começou a ler em voz alta, sua voz perfeita e limpa e suave como o silêncio, e Heero a assistia chocado. –"… Que tu me guies a uma rocha mais alta do que eu. Pois tu mostraste ser um refúgio para mim, uma torre forte em face de meu inimigo. Vou ser hóspede na tua tenda por tempos indefinidos; vou refugiar-me no esconderijo das suas asas."

_Relena, para com isso! –Heero interrompeu a leitura dela gritante, irritado, olhando-a assustado com a atitude dela. Porém ela fingiu-se surda e meneou a cabeça.

_ "… Por isso vou entoar melodias ao teu nome para todo o sempre, a fim de pagar meus votos dia após dia."

_Pare, Relena!

_ "Deveras é por Deus que a minha alma [espera em] silêncio. Dele procede a minha salvação."

_Relena! –ele gritava imperativo, exigindo que ela parasse, mas ela o desconsiderava totalmente.

_ "Deveras, ele é a minha rocha e a minha salvação, a minha altura protetora; não serei abalado muito."

_Para de ler isso, Relena! O que deu em você?

_Eu é que pergunto, senhor nobilíssimo! –ela replicou um pouco descontrolada então, fechando a Bíblia com força.

_Não leia salmos para mim, não vou morrer! Por que trouxe a Bíblia com você? –ele a indagava insultado de repente, mas o que o desagradava era a atitude dela.

_A Bíblia é o livro dos escolhidos. –ela explicou um pouco resignada, um pouco tristonha, sem olhar Heero, engolindo as lágrimas.

_Livro dos escolhidos?

Ele estava sem ação. Nunca tinha sido tão pasmado em sua vida. Olhava a beldade loira sentada em sua frente, com compridos olhos tristes fitando o chão, as sobrancelhas, como filetes de ouros, tensas, as mãos dela tremiam ao passo que agarravam a Bíblia no colo.

Ele bufou como Wing o faria, com tanto ódio do mundo, com tanta raiva de si mesmo. Não conhecia autodomínio.

_Estava preocupada com você! –ela alegou depois, vendo a necessidade de expressar algo maior.

_Não preciso de nada disso, princesa! –ele disse agressivo, desgostoso e repreendendo-a.

Ela não tinha mais nada a dizer, pois a única coisa mais que ela tinha a falar era impronunciável: só pensava nele.

_Chega! Chega! Você me convenceu! –ela por fim se levantou da banqueta, parecendo exausta e abalada, os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas trancadas. –Não vale mesmo o esforço perder meu tempo com você! Você é egoísta! Tudo tem de ser da sua maneira, não é mesmo?

E ela caminhou até a entrada da barraca, apressada para sair, e magoada, olhou-o mais uma vez, e pronunciou:

_O dia em que você começar a chorar não vai mais parar!

E ela saiu quase que correndo pelo acampamento, ansiando voltar para casa, assustada e fragilizada. Nunca se sentira tão desprezada e maltratada em sua vida.

Heero prosseguiu sentado imóvel no mesmo lugar, sentindo o vento entrar pela porta e olhando a barraca, que agora parecia mais vazia do que o habitual. Estava enfastiado e tão irritado com tudo… A sua vida estava lhe fugindo do controle, ele bufava pesadamente, olhando para os lados, tomado de raiva.

E com um relancear do olhar, ele percebeu que Relena tinha esquecido a Bíblia.

* * *

Boa tarde, queridos!

Essa é minha primeira semana integralmente de férias!

Especialmente este mês, vou postar dois capítulos!

O que acharam das pecuinhas de Heero e Relena? Isso vai ou não vai dar namoro? Hihihihihihi

Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando!

Desconsiderem alguns pormenores...

Beijos e abraços!

07.07.2016 - Nana Day! :D


	11. Intimidade

**No último capítulo…**

Relena sente-se muito inquieta e preocupada desde que viu Heero sofrer a derrota na arena. Além de não conseguir parar de pensar nele visto o interesse suscitado, temia que estivesse machucado e sozinho, precisando de cuidados, precisando de alguém. Escapa do castelo e o encontra em sua tenda. Ele segue irredutível a sua simpatia, manda-a a embora, rejeita-a claramente, sem coração, sem se importar com a fragilidade da princesa. Quando ela começa a ler um trecho dos Salmos para ele, Heero perde a cabeça, confuso, irritado com Relena, mesmo sem saber explicar por que. Espanta-a finalmente, que sai magoada, sentenciando-o com esta frase: "O dia em que você começar a chorar, não vai mais parar". E esquece sua Bíblia.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 11 – Intimidade**

Depois do jantar, Noin viu Relena ir até o quarto sozinha enquanto foi averiguar algumas coisas na cozinha. Ficou pelo menos uma meia hora ali, conversando com as cozinheiras e checando a despensa. Não havia muito mais o que fazer depois do jantar, e entediada, resolveu ir encontrar Relena no quarto, para conversarem um pouco antes de dormir, para que ela escovasse aqueles lindos cabelos dourados e finalmente desse boa-noite para a princesa, como se Relena ainda tivesse dez anos.

Noin chegou à porta da suíte da princesa e foi entrando sem fazer-se anunciada, era este o costume entre as duas. Como a cortina na frente da porta da sacada estava cerrada, Noin foi abri-la, enquanto chamava pela princesa. Ficou alguns instantes vendo o céu recém-enegrecido pela noite, distraída, e ao se incomodar com o silêncio do quarto, voltou-se para olhar o interior do cômodo completamente vazio.

_Relena? –Noin murmurou baixinho, intrigada. Com mais vigor, ela caminhou pelo quarto, olhando os cômodos, procurando a princesa em cada um, mas encontrando nada além do vazio. Noin estava inteiramente sozinha ali. –Relena? –Noin disse mais alto, preocupada e alarmada, olhando da porta os lados do corredor.

O que ia fazer agora? Não podia se desesperar – era uma dama. Tomou um suspiro pesado e longo, e entrou no quarto mais uma vez. Sentou-se num divã de veludo rosa e meditou por algum tempo, tentando arranjar uma atitude sensata. Jamais poderia fazer o príncipe saber, o paradeiro de Relena tinha de ser resolvido sem a ciência dele, para quê incomodar a Alteza com aquilo? Era obrigação de Noin cuidar de Relena. Assim, levantou-se e saiu do quarto, ainda deixando as luzes acesas, e foi à procura do capitão da guarda palaciana. Ele havia de ter visto Relena sair, ele havia de ter notado algum movimento estranho. E o príncipe nunca teria de saber.

Noin caminhou pelo corredor de um modo seguro e controlado, usando seu porte habitual, tão régio e respeitável, com os olhos azuis cor de alfazema firmes fitando a frente, como se ela também fosse uma princesa, como se ela fosse uma regente poderosa. As empregadas que passavam por ela mostravam respeitos e sorrisos de submissão, mas Noin continuava em seu caminhar confiante e sério, sabendo bem que os empregados lhe pagavam reverências. Na verdade, era mais com uma militar inatingível, não com uma frágil princesa, que Noin se parecia; e, se fosse para parecer com uma princesa, seria com um tipo guerreiro e rebelde de realeza, não doce e finamente polida como era Relena.

Noin estava a alguns corredores do posto interno da guarda, mas foi interrompida pela última coisa que podia surgir diante de seu caminho de autocontrole e alarme oculto. Ela parecia despreocupada e natural, mas por dentro sentia uma grande urgência de ir até o capitão. Não queria, contudo, dar nenhum sinal para desconfiança dos mexeriqueiros servos do palácio. Mas do que adiantava agora? O príncipe estava em sua frente, com seu sorriso galante, e os olhos azuis dele muito claros indicavam que ele tinha algumas palavras para dizer a ela, e simplesmente Noin não poderia ignorá-lo.

Zechs a esperava perto de uma das paredes do corredor-túnel iluminado por tochas. Ela abriu um sorriso de cortesia e respeito, mas por dentro estava em pânico total. O que diria a ele? Será que teria capacidade de fingir diante dele? Zechs a fazia perder o controle, ela suspirava encantada olhando-o de longe, mesmo assustada com a situação, e não sabia resistir quando colocava os olhos nele – seu coração batia sempre e muito rápido e ela sorria.

_Boa noite, senhorita Noin…

_Boa noite, meu príncipe. –ela parou diante dele com uma elegante mesura, inclinando a cabeça num grau gracioso de respeito, mas os olhos miravam com desvelo. Ele lhe sorria, bondoso, e assentiu apreciativo. Ela lhe parecia estranhamente encantadora naquela sóbria veste negra de ama que usava, os olhos azul-alfazema dela, recebendo destaque, pareciam pedras preciosas, ao passo que a pele se empalidecia mais e mais.

Por um momento de silêncio, eles se fitaram, cada um com um olhar mais comprido do que do outro.

Zechs tinha ficado impressionado quando viu Noin pela primeira vez. Ela viera trazida da Itália para servir de ama para Relena, quando a princesa tinha doze anos. O que mais o chocou foi o fato da senhorita Lucrezia Noin ter a mesma idade dele, e ele a julgava nova demais; quando ele era pequeno, havia uma velha senhora que era sua babá, mas Relena recebia a companhia de uma moça jovem e bonita.

_É boa influência para sua irmã que a ama seja uma moça só um pouco mais velha. A senhorita Noin é muito bem educada e confiável para assumir esta responsabilidade, meu filho. –o rei explicou um tanto enfadado quando Zechs inquiriu os motivos da escolha por Noin.

Agora aquelas palavras ressoavam na mente de Zechs enquanto fixamente via o rosto da ama.

Ela corou um pouco, executando movimento retrátil, e sorriu:

_No que posso ser-lhe útil, Vossa Alteza?

_Oh, de fato! Perdoe-me… só quero perguntar-lhe se pode ir buscar minha irmã para que eu jogue xadrez com ela. Ela precisa treinar as técnicas… –Zechs disse contente, lembrando-se do que tinha de dizer e sentindo-se preocupado em ter embaraçado a ama. Ele estava ensinando Relena a jogar xadrez agora que ela já dominava com perícia o jogo de damas.

Noin mordeu os lábios diante da pergunta e sentiu-se batalhar por dentro. O que havia de fazer? Ai, não sabia mentir para o príncipe, quando ela o olhava, tudo que podia fazer era ser devota a ele. Não sabia traí-lo ou decepcioná-lo. E de qualquer modo, não era justo esconder dele problema tão sério.

Suspirou. Olhou naqueles olhos azuis esperançosos dele, e por um momento divagou. Quando saiu da carruagem ao chegar ao reino, vinda da Itália, ele foi uma das primeiras pessoas que viu. Ele tinha o delicioso sorriso militar de um cavaleiro de honra e os mesmos olhos esperançosos de agora, olhos que pediam a verdade, a fidelidade, a devoção.

_Meu senhor… –ela tinha de arranjar um modo sério e leviano para explicar a situação, sem deixá-lo exaltado. –Eu não sei onde minha senhora se encontra no momento.

_Ah não?

_Não, Vossa Alteza. Eu estava resolvendo alguns assuntos e não sei para onde foi a princesa…

_Então, vamos procurá-la juntos. –ele disse hábil em solucionar o problema. Ela corou outra vez e ele complementou: –Se isto não a incomodar, é evidente.

_A questão, Vossa Alteza, é que isto não será possível. –ela disse, agora o coração batia mais forte. Era hora de ser fria e tomar uma atitude séria. Ele a olhou sem entendê-la, e ela tomou mais fôlego, desbotando o corado da face. Olhou com siso e murmurou:

_Sinto que a princesa sua irmã não está entre nós no palácio. Justamente ia até a guarda real pedir que a buscassem.

Então Zechs tomou uma atitude mais estupefata:

_Relena não está aqui?

Noin só negou com a cabeça, em submissão, respeito e siso. E ele a olhava chocado.

_Não, não pode ser assim! Será que foi sequestrada?!

_Não, não se alarme. Eu lhe peço perdão por ter ocorrido isto…

Ele meneava a cabeça isentando Noin da culpa e demonstrando ultrajo. E depois, com os olhos brilhando ele comentou:

_Tomou a decisão certa. Venha, vamos informar o capitão, de modo que ele faça uma busca por minha irmã. Não quero vê-la em perigos. Há sempre inimigos do reino rondando, eles podem estar à espera de qualquer ocasião propícia para nos atacar!

Noin assentiu, resignada, e foi acompanhada pelo príncipe até o posto da guarda, onde ela disse tudo o que sabia sobre o acontecido, e em prontidão, os oficiais começaram a buscar a princesa pelo palácio e arredores.

E depois ela foi com Zechs até a sala da lareira, aguardar os resultados da busca.

_O que será que ela pretendia em desaparecer assim? –ele indagou-se intrigado, sentando-se numa mesa. Noin, parada um pouco distante, o olhava com um ar reservado, e perguntava-se a mesma coisa. Mas era mulher, e já podia ter alguma noção para responder aquela indagação.

Ousaria revelar a Zechs a sua suposição? Será que ele aprovaria ao saber do fato? Será que Relena a perdoaria por ter contado? Era presa a tantos "serás"… Tinha de se manter silenciosa.

Mas depois de indagar-se, Zechs buscou olhá-la para receber respostas.

_Meu príncipe, posso imaginar a pretensão da princesa, mas não estou certa de que é bom revelar-lhe.

_Não, pode ser útil! É preciso que eu saiba, pelo bem de minha irmã! Zela-a, não é mesmo? Então, me faz saber…

_Estou presa… Sou eu quem guarda os segredos dela, não me perdoaria se ela se zangasse comigo por eu…

_Não! Relena jamais faria isto contigo. –ele a interrompeu, e os olhos incertos dela se sobressaltaram olhando-o. –Ela é responsável, e vai reconhecer o próprio erro…

Noin mordeu os lábios outra vez, e chegou-se mais da mesa, com timidez. Hesitava. Sentou-se de fronte a ele apertando as mãos e olhando baixo.

Só um motivo levava Relena a sair à surdina do palácio. E era este:

_Eu imagino que ela tenha ido à procura de um cavaleiro.

Zechs olhou Noin surpreso e quase sorriu. Noin quase sorria também, mas ela ainda temia que ele ficasse desagradado.

_Um cavaleiro?

_Sim, um entre estes todos que competem no torneio, meu senhor.

_Bem que a notei muito aérea! Acho que este torneio foi um mau negócio. –ele disse brincando, e retomando a seriedade. –E por que ela iria à procura dele? –Zechs indagava, buscando arrancar aos pouco de Noin o que desejava saber, e não sabia se sorria ou se ficava austero. Perguntando-se intimamente sobre a reação do pai, imaginava que o rei nem daria importância para o fato, achando que era tudo passageiro, mesmo que a majestade fosse ciumenta por sua menina.

_Eu não sei bem por que… mas imagino que, assim como eu, Vossa Alteza consegue ter uma noção. –e finalmente havia um sorriso traquina nos lábios rosados da moça, que parecia divertir-se então.

_Relena está me saindo muito diferente do que eu imaginava… –Zechs brincou, deixando-se relaxar por alguns momentos. Mas ainda era perigoso para ela sair sozinha e sem avisar, ainda mais à noite.

_Ah, quando o coração chama… Qualquer um muda de comportamento… –Noin comentou evasiva, com um suspiro, e Zechs pensava haver algo mais naquele comentário.

_E o que a senhorita me diz sobre o jovem bem-aventurado? –e esquecendo a apreensão do momento, ele começou a recrear-se com a paquera particular da irmã que ainda chamava de adolescente.

_Não sei nada sobre ele, Vossa Alteza. –Noin explicou. Talvez soubesse, mas agora ia manter-se silenciosa.

_Nem ao menos de quem se trata?

_Não, não sei o nome dele.

_Está escondendo de mim? –Zechs era esperto como uma doninha, e de repente Noin não resistiu. Ela riu. E ele a observava rir, sem ação, confuso e ao mesmo tempo fascinado. O riso dela era lindo.

_Oh! Vocês irmãos são bisbilhoteiros demais! –e de repente falou com ele de um modo tão descontraído. E ele sorria dela e para ela, observando-a.

_Ai! E vocês amas são protetoras demais! Acho que a senhorita não é a mãe dela…

_Mas ocupo o lugar desta, e está sob minha direção tudo sobre a princesa. –Noin redarguiu com uma petulância interessante e fez Zechs rir, divertindo-se.

_Posso ter a certeza de que já a atolou em advertências contra o rapaz…

_Vossa Alteza está sempre certo! –outra vez a deliciosa petulância da ama fez Zechs rir, e ele a olhava querendo descobrir como era a vida daquela moça junto da vida da irmã. Estava ali tão perto dele, ao mesmo tempo tão remota. Seria um bom momento para especular sobre aquela nova curiosidade? Ele não estava bem certo, e enquanto decidia-se, olhava o rosto bem-feito da ama, que olhava para a porta, esperando alguém entrar com alguma nova.

_A senhorita é uma nobre? –resolveu, ao invés de perguntar sobre a convivência da ama com a princesa, interessar-se na vida só da ama. Ela olhou-o com um modo surpreso, mas depois explicou suavemente:

_Meu pai era um cavaleiro hereditário de muita honra, mas limitada fortuna. Assim, achou por bem que eu fosse instruída por damas de nobre estirpe para ser igual a elas e incondicionalmente servir qualquer nobre que me requisitasse o serviço.

_Então também recebeu algo como uma disciplina militar… –ele disse, tirando conclusões, olhando-a com atenção, parecendo diante dela qualquer rapaz que ela encontrasse numa taverna, muito próximo.

Com um assentir sorridente ela respondeu-lhe:

_A disciplina militar da estrita submissão, brandura, gentileza, educação e discrição.

_Nada disso é simples, não é mesmo, senhorita?

_Nada… nem a disciplina que eu recebi, nem a que o senhor recebeu, Alteza. Elas têm muito de parecidas…

Nunca mais os dois se veriam do mesmo modo.

Eles se encaravam quietos então, sem ter mais para dizer, o silêncio parecia tão perfeito. Cada um pensava sobre o outro, sobre o que o outro passou, sobre o que o outro viveu, e estas especulações tomaram tempo.

E de súbito apareceu um soldado na porta, o ar formal ao bater a continência, batendo os calcanhares de lata:

_Vossa Alteza, senhorita Noin –e ele chamou a atenção de ambos com uma voz imponente –Encontramos a princesa.

Noin levantou-se num estalo.

_Traga-a aqui. –Zechs pediu, e continuou sentado calmamente, olhando o perfil de Noin e ele não sabia explicar o que aquela face entalhada externava. Expectativa, contenção, seriedade, solicitude, serenidade… ela era uma mulher de muitas faces e agora ele se via interessado em descobrir cada uma.

Relena apareceu na porta com olhos baixos, o capuz da capa longa e escura cedido, ela não tinha coragem de encarar os dois que a esperavam na espaçosa sala da lareira. Pelas paredes havia animais empalhados, tapeçarias e flâmulas, brasões, armaduras, espadas – uma decoração aparentemente entulhada, mas para Relena sempre foi muito harmônica. Desde criancinha era impressionada pelas cabeças de cervos com seus olhos bondosos tudo vigiando do alto da parede e pelas armaduras assustadoras paradas em pé como guardas imortais do cômodo, que a qualquer momento sairiam andando. E tudo aquilo parecia condená-la, mesmo que ela nem olhasse para nada, somente para o chão e suas botas saindo de dentro do barrado da longa capa.

_Onde você estava, Relena? –Zechs perguntou com um ar sério, mas se ela o olhasse, veria olhos bondosos. Tudo o que ele queria era saber a resposta dela. Condiria com o que ele sabia?

_Eu… –mas ela não sabia o que falar. Nem queria se lembrar da onde estava antes. Caminhou até a mesa e também tomou assento.

_O que tem para nos dizer? –Noin então pareceu adverti-la, como uma verdadeira mãe, e Zechs quase não conteve o riso. –Nos fez muito preocupados, sabia, Alteza? –e o título "Alteza" era só enfeite, por que quem ousaria disciplinar a princesa daquele modo? Nem mesmo o "Alteza" amainaria aquela atitude…

Zechs observava tudo com um sorriso ladino. Agora era amigo de Noin – era o que ele sentia.

Relena nada olhava.

_Não estou disposta a falar sobre isto.

_Há de ter havido algo para se sentir assim. É melhor que conte logo! –Zechs continuou, mas Relena relutava. Ela não ia dizer como fora maltratada e decepcionada por aquele quem acreditava ser a resposta de suas preces. Heero podia ser muito bonito, mas a beleza dele não valia a pena quando pesada com seu caráter. Ele era muito rude e cruel, e pisoteara o coração dela. Ou será que ela era muito frágil e sensível? E neste embate ela não sabia o que sentir. Pensava se era ele ou ela quem estava certo…

Mas só uma coisa a intrigava: ela ainda se sentia do mesmo modo avassalada por ele, e incerta de que o amava, nutria doce afeição, por mais que ele a repelisse bruscamente.

Os olhos dela contavam uma história sofrida ao passo que se revelavam um pouco assustados e tristes para Noin e Zechs.

_Não, não vou dizer nada… melhor assim para mim. –Relena foi muito sincera de repente. Esqueceu que tinha de mostrar-se sempre tão forte e feliz, e Noin sorriu materna enquanto Zechs apreciava as duas moças.

Havia uma coisa que ele sempre gostou muito nas mulheres: a sinfonia de sentimentos. Ele julgava as mulheres muito mais desenvolvidas porque sem nenhum problema lidavam com os sentimentos delas, enquanto os homens tinham de reprimir, fingir e esconder, mesmo que quisessem explodir em lágrimas. Ele apreciava tanto aquela sinfonia harmônica e melodiosa das mulheres. Era um quadro colorido de todos os tons, uma tapeçaria bem tecida com todos os motivos do mundo.

_Ah, mocinha, vou chamar o médico! –Zechs pilheriou e viu Relena sorrir então. Ela padecia da paixonite…

Noin olhou o príncipe com um sorriso quase invisível, e suspirou.

_É hora de se recolher, Alteza. Talvez amanhã se sinta melhor para falar, agora é bom que repouse… –Noin então interveio, e Relena assentiu simplesmente e ergueu-se. Com um beijo na face do irmão deu-lhe boa-noite.

Noin fez uma mesura educada e devota e ele lhe sorriu com mais um assentir apreciativo.

Quando Relena veio deitar-se em sua cama de dossel, sigilosamente deixou que as lágrimas caíssem no seu travesseiro de plumas, lamentando o modo que as coisas saíram naquela noite. Tudo poderia ter sido mais agradável, mas de repente recordou-se de sábias palavras ouvidas:

_O coração de um cavaleiro é todo benévolo, mas é tão coberto de estigmas: ele é rude pela aspereza das cicatrizes. –ela repetiu e nunca imaginou de quanto consolo aquilo podia ser! Era a âncora de esperança dela, o motivo para prosseguir. Se fosse um sentimento verdadeiro o que ela sentia, havia de resistir a qualquer aspereza. Também estava travando um duelo.

Quanto a Zechs, quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, ainda se via estimulado por tudo que assistiu na jovem ama de sua irmã. Havia coisas ali que não sabia ignorar mais, e Noin agora lhe parecia outra pessoa. Não a achava como uma simples serva, agora ela era alvo de confiança e parte de sua família, finalmente.

E será que havia algo mais naquela intimidade e ele nem percebia? Se houvesse, haveria de perceber, mas só no tempo certo.

* * *

Boa tarde, queridos leitores!

Segundo capítulo do dia!

Aqui, NoinxZechs para quem se simpatiza com o casal (tipo eu).

Deixem muitas reviews que estou interessada em que estão achando da fic!

Beijos e abraços!

07.07.2016 - Nana day! :)


	12. A calada da noite

**No último capítulo…**

Noin encontra o quarto da princesa vazio e começa a se preocupar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Decidida a resolver o problema sozinha, vai à procura do capitão da guarda, mas é interceptada pela última pessoa que gostaria de ver então: o príncipe Zechs, irmão de Relena. Sente-se então no dever de relatar o problema. Enquanto aguardam as buscas pela princesa, Zechs se interessa em conversar com a dama de companhia de sua irmã e vê-se profundamente interessado e agradado pelo que observa na moça. Começa a considerá-la muito importante para si.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 12 – A calada da noite**

_"Que tu me guies a uma rocha mais alta do que eu. Pois tu mostraste ser um refúgio para mim, uma torre forte em face de meu inimigo. Vou ser hóspede na tua tenda por tempos indefinidos; vou refugiar-me no esconderijo das suas asas." –Heero leu alto, o timbre rouco e forte de sua voz exprimia nada, apenas dava um belo som para o trecho de Salmo que lia.

E os olhos dele percorriam com um ar de intriga pelos tipos grandes das páginas dos Salmos 61 e 62.

Deitado de bruços na cama, olhando a Bíblia, relendo aqueles trechos que ouvira de Relena na noite anterior, ainda não descobrira por que ela escolhera recitar aqueles versículos.

Aquela passagem estava falando dela ou dele? Ou simplesmente, a esmo, ela abriu a página e leu a primeira frase que seus olhos encontraram?

Relena era mesmo uma moça diferente. Heero ainda a via em sua mente enquanto os olhos corriam pelos versículos dos salmos.

Como ela estaria se sentindo naquele momento? Ele bem sabia quão ríspido tinha sido com ela. O que há de mais cruel em Heero é a ciência dele de quão mal ele pode se mostrar ser, revelando-lhe uma frieza de caráter tão gélida e calculista que arrepiava de assombro. Não havia ninguém tão ruim como ele, alguém que não se importasse com nada do modo que ele se importava, ele assustava qualquer um somente com o testemunho de sua presença – os modos dele eram mais que suficientes para se saber quão maligno ele era.

E sua mente continuava processando aqueles textos, ele não sabia por que, e ouvia a voz cristalina e carinhosa de Relena, sentida, recitar o poema com devota sinceridade.

Suspiros pesados que rompiam do peito dele revelavam uma estafa estranha. Era como se ele estivesse tão exausto de sentir que agora virara um bloco de pedra. Parecia que ele estava traumatizado demais para se arriscar a confiar mais em outras pessoas, dedicar-se mais a outras pessoas, era como se ele já tivesse sofrido o suficiente e estava muito escaldado. Jamais acreditaria em outro que não fosse ele.

E para Heero, ninguém o entendia. Ele sofria sozinho, e negava a si mesmo que sofria. Pior, já nem sabia por que sofria, o que é que tinha desencadeado aquela melancolia expressa em tanta fereza. Defeitos ele tinha muitos, mas o que ele temia mesmo eram suas virtudes – elas lhe revelariam tudo o que ele não queria saber sobre si mesmo – ele preferia continuar ignorando-as e seguir vivendo sem prazer. Pois afinal, para que serve a vida além de para morrer? E era só isto que ele esperava, o duelo final com a morte, a vida dele não importava nem para ele, e por isso, desejava que ela não importasse para ninguém.

Mas longe dos olhos dele, havia coisas em constante mutação, e jamais seriam as mesmas, depois daquele torneio. Aquele torneio não era apenas duelos entre cavaleiros, mas era o duelo eterno dele contra ele mesmo e este estava chegando ao fim. Não dependia dele mais o destino.

E ele podia afirmar que ninguém o entendia, mas isto era para enganar-lhe a mente e entorpecê-lo mais, porque havia sim alguém que o entendia. Aquele alguém o chamou da porta e estava entrando naquele instante, com olhos pacificados, passos silenciosos, a face sardenta, carregando uma cesta de roupas.

_Heero? Vim te trazer as roupas limpas… –e a voz de Akane era branda ao falar com ele, no interior da tenda.

Ele olhou-a assustado, era como se mais uma vez tivesse sido invadido. Heero, ainda deitado de bruços na cama, o livro entre os cotovelos apoiados, a encarava esquivo. O Sol já tinha se posto novamente, era o fim de mais um dia.

Akane deixou a cesta a um canto, e olhou-o mais demoradamente, como que para identificar o ego dele. E seus olhos pousaram sobre o livro e nada mais ela falava. Caminhou até Heero e sentou-se na borda da cama, sabendo que ele depreciava a atitude dela, mas não se importava, e conseguia perceber em Heero algo que a permitia ser empática. Ela sabia como ele estava se sentindo naquele instante, bastava olhar para ele, e por isso sorriu gentilmente. Amava saber demais.

_O que está lendo aí?

Mas ele ignorou-a, e voltou os olhos para as páginas. Ela aproximou-se mais e foi descobrir do que se tratava. E encostou-se a ele, o braço repousava sobre as costas dele, mas ele nem sentia o peso, só o calor dela, um calor mais espiritual do que físico, uma expressão de afeto.

E era aquilo que o incomodava.

Ele levantou-se brusco e saiu da cama pelo outro lado, e Akane apenas o fitou por um momento em silêncio, sem demonstrar o que pensava da ação dele, e prosseguiu olhando o livro.

_É a Bíblia da Princesa Relena… –ela comentou depois discretamente, e ele, que estava de costas para Akane, voltou-se curioso:

_Como é que sabe?

Akane somente sorriu e folheou o livro, despreocupada, e ao acaso, achou uma flor de lavanda quase seca marcando uma página. O perfume ainda estava presente naquela parte do livro e Heero tudo ia observando com reserva, como se não estivesse presente ali. Com um dedo gracioso, Akane ia escolhendo trechos e percorrendo o olhar por eles, sempre num novo silêncio.

E quando ela ergueu os olhos verdes poderosos de volta para a face confusa de Heero, ela pronunciou gravemente:

_A Bíblia é o livro dos escolhidos. –e ela brincava com a flor de lavanda, alisando as pétalas frágeis e diminutas já sem mais apresentar a carregada cor.

_Escolhidos? Escolhidos para quê? –Heero perguntou, a voz trêmula, não se sabia se de ira ou de tristeza. Os olhos mortos cobravam a resposta de Akane.

Por um momento, ela hesitou. Por fim:

_Para saber a verdade.

_Qual verdade? –ele cobrou mais, e a olhava com força, com raiva, mas Akane não sabia do quê exatamente. Ela lhe devolvia um fito brando.

_Só existe uma verdade, Heero, só uma… –e ela o chocou com sua resposta. Quanto tempo mais ele ia poder fugir da verdade? –O que é que há? Você está bem? –enfim, ela perguntou, notava-o confuso. E ela perguntava já sabendo a resposta; não, ele não precisava dizer nada. Mas ela queria que ele fosse sincero uma vez na vida e dissesse o que o afligia tanto.

Ele meneou a cabeça, mas esta não era a resposta, era a expressão de consternação dele. Ela o olhou por mais um pouco, deu de ombros, e levantou-se da cama.

_Tchau. –e ela se foi, numa única palavra. Mesmo no silêncio, conseguira todas as respostas que queria.

Ela olhava para Heero e isto era o suficiente para ela saber como ele se sentia atribulado, ela sabia como ele estava em choque. O pouco que o conhecia já não era assim tão superficial, de um modo inesperado ela vinha a entender como ele era tão profundamente.

Foi caminhando pelos corredores entre as tendas, vendo as estrelas se acendendo no céu devagar. Um sorriso estava impresso em seus lábios e em seus olhos, ela estava coberta de uma capa longa desta vez, como se também tentasse se esconder, como uma princesa à busca de um cavaleiro.

E assim como Heero, também guardava debaixo de suas capas – não, ela não usava blindagens, mas véus – feridas, segredos, frustrações e dores. E apesar de não usar blindagem, o véu que a rodeava era também eficaz porque confundia tanto a vista que não deixava nada evidenciar, tudo ficava bem fantasiado encoberto pela beleza das cores, dos amores e dos sorrisos. Mas isto não era significado de que se escondia, mas de que se poupava, mantinha seus véus para bem próprio; os véus, estes continuavam transparentes. Nada a abalava. Por isso não se sabia quem era o mais entorpecido: aquele que usava as blindagens resistentes ou o que usava os véus da mistificação.

Ia em direção da cidade, sem pressa, sem preocupações. Ainda havia movimento pelas ruas, olhava a volta, com um sorriso nobre e enérgico. Até que chegou ao cantinho escuro que a esperava, a porta de madeira fora de suspeita aguardava fechada. Era a taverna Barge. E sem delongas, entrou.

Tirou a capa e alguém a apanhou para guardar, olhou a volta identificando cada face. Parecia que ali estavam as mesmas pessoas de sempre.

Sentou-se encostada no balcão, e ficou distraída ali, perdida em seus pensamentos, até que ouviu:

_Vai beber o quê, milady? –Só uma pessoa a chamava de milady, e quando olhou em direção da voz, já tinha um sorriso pré-fabricado para exibir e atentar. Olhos azuis a inquiriam deleitados.

_Boa noite, Sir Duo… –disse sossegada –Onde estão os outros cavaleiros? Achei que os "Formidáveis" sempre andassem juntos…

_Não, não… –e riu, sentando-se ao lado dela, sem mais nenhuma explicação para dar. –Você veio aqui para cantar? –e apontou os músicos que tocavam algo animado.

_Não, só vim matar o tempo… Não tinha nada para fazer agora à noite, além do mais, ainda não parei sequer um momento desde o torneio… –e suspirou exibindo um cansaço divertido. Duo assentiu, ouvindo-a, e depois, por um longo tempo, ambos guardaram silêncio e não se olharam.

_Você canta muito bem… Onde foi que aprendeu? –recomeçou.

_Nunca aprendi. Sempre soube, é meu único dom.

_Pelo que me parece, você tem uma história interessante a contar… –comentou, simpático, e ela sorriu.

_Não, não, sou apenas simples ferreira, a minha história é como a de qualquer um… Mas e o senhor? O que tem para me contar quanto as suas façanhas? –ele deu uma boa gargalhada, e ela o olhou sem compreendê-lo. –Qual é a graça?

_Ah, Akane… você me pergunta isso como se eu fosse o Heero ou o Príncipe Zechs… Que façanhas nada, o máximo que consegui foi ganhar um ou outro torneio.

_Todo "Formidável" tem uma façanha para lhe justificar o título! –ela disse depois, duvidando.

_Ah, você não sabe? Eu sou "Formidável" porque sou muito bonito.

Ela riu a bom rir, divertida, e ele olhava-a contente. Ela sempre tinha um ar alegre e infantil, um tanto felino e espirituoso, e só vê-la rir era suficiente para rir também. O olhar contagiante de Akane o alcançava irresistivelmente, e ele entrava em silêncio profundo, calado por ela.

Era algo de especial que brilhava nela, como uma força que residia dentro, e que dominava qualquer um, fazendo-o tolo, fazendo-o preso e encantado, como se ela fosse a dama do lago, e ninguém sabia dizer não para ela.

_"Formidável" é você… quisera eu ter o seu domínio. –ele murmurou depois, deixando vazar um pensamento bem baixinho, mas ela ouviu bem e sorriu serena.

_E os planos para a próxima fase do torneio, como vão? –ela disse depois, dirigindo a conversa para um rumo menos pessoal.

_Ah, não estou preocupado… vou pegar o Laurell outra vez, mas desta vez é ele que vai cair!

Duo estava sempre seguro, mesmo quando em sérios apuros. Não garantia a certeza de que ia ganhar, de que ia sobreviver, de que ia conseguir, porém nunca se desesperava. Esta sempre pensando positivamente, não importava qual a circunstância, nunca perdia o espírito esportivo e o bom humor. Era tão diferente de Heero. O resultado de se analisar e comparar os cavaleiros, cada um tão diferente do outro resultava em algo divertido e curioso. Talvez fosse esta mistura que fazia deles os "Formidáveis".

_E o que é que estamos fazendo parados aqui?! Que tal dançarmos? –ele disse levantando-se depois, olhando-a com incentivo, referindo-se aos casais que dançavam junto da animada música que tomava o ambiente da taverna.

Ela abriu um sorriso, como se achasse alguma graça no modo dele, e não pensou duas vezes em aceitar o pedido.

O ritmo que marcava a música era rápido e enérgico, e não tinha a ver com as quadrilhas sofisticadas da corte real. Mal havia tempo para respirar, e Akane ria divertindo-se enquanto dançava, tão rápido, tão rápido, quase não tocava o chão. Duo a girava, e ela era tão leve, tão fácil de conduzir, em um ou outro momento ele podia sentir como ela era perfumada, e por longo tempo tentou adivinhar que aroma era aquele que a cobria toda.

_Jasmim… –murmurou horas depois, e sentia aquela fragrância impregnada em suas próprias roupas.

Não poderiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram dançando, mas o tempo não era fator importante para os dois jovens. E ao final da dança, eles trocaram mesuras burlescas, divertindo-se como crianças travessas, com sorrisos atiçadores, ferventes olhos em luz. E Duo não resistiu, e passou a mão pelo ombro dela, mal lhe enlaçando o pescoço, mas ela não se incomodou, agindo como se fosse um gesto comum, qualquer, e não fez caso. Seguiu portando-se extrovertida. E muito baixinho, num sussurro como um simples sopro, ele a ouviu informar:

_Eu vou embora.

Ele a soltou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e a olhou com um zombeteiro ar decepcionado:

_Mas já?

Akane assentiu serenamente e lhe trouxeram a capa, na qual ela se envolveu como se fosse um falcão cerrando as asas.

_Não posso ficar mais…

_Então, vou te acompanhar. –ele disse logo em seguida, assumindo a responsabilidade.

_Não precisa, não se exponha a este incômodo, milorde.

_Não é incômodo nenhum, milady. Olha, você está privando um cavaleiro de manifestar uma de suas virtudes! –e ele brincava com ela, pilhérico, e ela só tinha um sorriso vulpino aberto no rosto.

_Ai, que pecado! O que posso fazer para compensá-lo agora, milorde?

_Ah, um cavaleiro é sempre clemente, menina… –ele replicou leviano, sem olhá-la, enquanto saíam da taverna e ela riu disfarçadamente.

_E eu posso ser alvo de sua clemência? –ela fingiu suplicar, entrando no jogo dele.

_É sempre uma honra ser clemente para você, milady… –havia uma malandragem charmosa na resposta dele enquanto a mirava com bondade.

_Gostei da resposta. –e ela terminou o assunto sagaz, os seus olhos o acertavam cheios de prazer malvado e ele sentia-se tonto.

Agora toda a cidade estava vazia, silenciosa, as luzes refletiam-se nos chãos pavimentados, uma camada de névoa fazia tudo parecer coberto de um oceano macio de gaze. Era um mistério denso perpassando o ar, um ventinho gelado que tocava o rosto, mas não havia temor no coração dos dois, eles caminhavam discretamente, como os donos da noite.

Um pouco antes de chegarem ao acampamento, um tipo mal-encarado passou por eles na direção contrária sem dar-se ao trabalho de olhá-los, tenebroso, escondido em mantos cor de terra, e Duo observou aquilo intrigado. Olhou Akane que parecia tranquila, olhando o horizonte negro e as ondas cintilantes do mar ao longe, uma aura de confiança dourada a cercava toda.

Á distância, relinchos de um cavalo furioso partiram o silêncio da noite, havia uma força no clamor daquele animal que indicava ódio e Akane estacou e agarrou o braço de Duo, fazendo com que ele sobressaltasse.

_O que há? –ele indagou preocupado, olhando-a ansioso.

_Estes relinchos… –ela murmurou vagamente. E aquele animal relinchava longínquo com um apelo de força. –Não é boa coisa… É melhor irmos até a cavalariça.

Ele assentiu, acatando a sugestão dela, agora se obrigava a ficar mais atento, havia perigo rondando, ele podia sentir – a espessa neblina anunciava algo que se ocultava entre ela. Tudo era silêncio, exceto pelos relinchos ouvidos, e quase não havia luz para guiar os passos.

Não houve tempo de chegar à cavalariça, pois um cavalo branco, diáfano e furioso, foi se revelando através da névoa fantasmagoricamente, relinchando e correndo alucinado.

Uma voz grosseira bradou:

_Corre, corcel! –e havia maldade na ordem, e o cavalo passou como um raio por eles, quase os derrubando.

Akane olhou para Duo, exaltada:

_É o Wing! Estão roubando o Wing!

_O que vamos fazer?

_Vá avisar Heero, eu vou pegar o Unicorn e ir atrás deles!

_Epa! Não vai não! –Duo disse estranhando as ordens dela. –O cavaleiro aqui sou eu, moça!

_Não há tempo!

E ela saiu tão veloz como um corisco, desaparecendo com sua capa negra por entre a névoa. Quando se tratava de um cavalo, ela agia o mais rápido que seus reflexos permitiam.

_Essa gatinha é louca! –ele clamou divertidamente e correu até a tenda de Heero, ofegante.

Ninguém dormia lá. Havia apenas a fraca lamparina iluminando o interior, e Duo, apressado, gritou chamando Heero.

_O que você quer? –Heero veio indagando ameaçador, irritado como sempre. Ele estava dobrando as roupas para colocar no baú, organizando tudo.

_Roubaram o Wing!

_Como?

_Acabamos de ver ele sendo levado embora se sabe lá por quem!

Heero esmurrou o balcão do aparador, e apanhando a espada, saiu da barraca. Não sabia por onde começar, mas sabia que tinha de recuperar o animal.

O Unicorn freou majestosamente entre o nevoeiro diante dos dois rapazes fora da barraca, não se sabia da onde vinha o corcel, as crinas dele soltas esvoaçavam com o movimento enquanto ele parecia sisudo. Akane olhou os rapazes de cima do cavalo, alarmada.

_Aonde acha que você vai? –Heero questionou insolente, olhando a menina em cima do corcel.

_Eu estou pensando a mesma coisa! –Duo comentou depois, deslumbrado, mas concordando com a bronca de Heero.

_Temos de resgatar o Wing!

_Coloque-se fora disto! –e Heero a puxou de cima de Unicorn com força, e ela gritou escandalosa, resistindo-o.

Unicorn empinou-se bravo, afastando Heero, defendendo Akane de seu agressor.

_Olha, pessoal, se queremos apanhar o cara temos de nos apressar, não há tempo para brincar! –Duo comentou despreocupado, tentando fazê-los parar de brigar.

_Me dê o Unicorn. –Heero demandou e Akane o olhou, afetada.

_Não! Eu vou com vocês!

_Não vai não, me dê esse animal agora! –e Heero puxou a brida de Unicorn com força, e o cavalo fungou na cara dele, irritado. Naquela escuridão enevoada, Unicorn metia medo. Se Wing era um diáfano fantasma, Unicorn era uma negra assombração.

Em seguida, Akane fez o corcel empinar e saiu em disparada, sem permitir mais nenhuma objeção. Ela era irreverente, seu sangue fervia nas veias tanto quanto o sangue de Heero fervia nas dele, o choque de ambos vinha com força igual.

Deste modo, sobrou aos cavaleiros ir apanhar outros cavalos para poderem perseguir tanto a menina como o ladrão.

_Por que será que roubaram o Wing? –na cavalariça, Duo perguntou subindo em Deathscythe, e Heero olhando os animais que não lhe pertenciam, murmurou:

_Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que vou roubar outro cavalo…

_Diga pegar emprestado: é mais bonito… –Duo brincou, irônico, e Heero quase deu um sorriso maldoso.

E apanhando o Sandrock, montando no animal que ainda parecia dormir, Heero tomou a liderança e correu com agilidade por entre as barracas com Deathscythe de cobertura.

Todas as noites podiam ser divertidas assim!, pensou Duo, indo cada vez mais ligeiro com o cavalo negro e branco que lhe pertencia, sempre se divertindo a valer.

Entretanto, eles não sabiam para onde deviam ir, não imaginavam onde poderia estar o ladrão, e seguiam sempre em frente, rumo às florestas que cercavam a cidade. Elas eram densas e entre os seus muitos segredos, poderiam guardar uma associação de salteadores. Heero estava estafado de todos estes… insistente povo reles que o importunava!

Sandrock não errava pelos caminhos, era como um lampejo, veloz, vigoroso, arfando como um tambor pelas passagens pavimentadas da cidade, e com o vento ainda parecia vir um ruído de relinchos, mas não se sabia de que direção.

_É tarde demais… –Duo comentou, olhando a volta, sem ter ideia de que direção seguir.

Mas Heero nada falava, olhava a volta como um tigre à espreita de sua presa, a respiração quase não se ouvia nele, mesmo que ofegante. Um estalado de casco contra as pedras denunciou, Heero voltou-se para apenas um dos cantos escuros da cidade, e como um fantasma, surgiu saltando um enorme alazão branco, acuado, que quis outra vez disparar em fuga.

Era Wing.

O seu raptor sabiamente ocultou-se numa das sombras para despistar aqueles que podiam vir a persegui-lo, mas não viu muito êxito em sua artimanha. Ao passo que Wing foi incentivado a correr, parecendo tão desesperado e desgostoso, Heero e Duo fecharam a passagem diante do animal, que num empino precipitado, quase tombou, arriscando sua coluna vertebral naquela manobra. Mas Wing era bem treinado e astuto, e dando patadas violentas no ar, restabeleceu o equilíbrio e abaixou-se nos quatro cascos em segurança, levando seu cavaleiro intruso ao chão.

Confundido, o ladrão escorregou várias vezes antes de se reerguer, e ainda ia driblando os cavaleiros, querendo escapar ileso, aos trancos e tropeços.

_Cerque ele! –ordenou Heero como um general, possante, e Deathscythe sapateava, tentando barrar o homem que habilmente se livrava de seu bloqueio.

E quando pensavam que não havia mais como detê-lo, Unicorn apareceu, num enorme salto, atravessando o homem, por pouco não o esmagando, garantindo-lhe um susto, e prendendo-o por entre seus dois pares de perna.

Heero tentava sossegar Wing e Duo prontamente aproveitou o ensejo para já ir prender o homem, saltando de Deathscythe. Com grosseria arrancou o homem de debaixo de Unicorn e o arrastou.

_Venha cá, amigo! –sua simpatia escarnecida e malvada mostrava seu deleite.

É certo que o ladrão estava perturbado, mas não assustado ou paralisado, e relutava fortemente contra Duo, ansiando espancá-lo para escapar, até que, de algum modo, cravou um punhal no braço dele e conseguiu sair correndo, ansioso e muito fugidio.

_Devo segui-lo? –Akane perguntou pressurosa, mas Duo, estancando a ferida no braço, negou com a cabeça, e só ficou com os olhos presos no vulto que se afastava.

Wing já estava sossegado, mas Akane desceu de Unicorn e foi até ele, afagar-lhe o focinho e sussurrar "tudo bem", ninando e apaziguando. Heero, parado ao lado do cavalo, olhava Akane com Wing e suspirava, um pouco de contrariedade e um pouco de alívio. Lançou os olhos na mesma direção dos olhos de Duo, ambos com a mesma dúvida na mente: qual o motivo do roubo do cavalo?

Um sereno fino e molhado começou a cair sobre os três jovens enquanto eles guiavam os cavalos de volta à cavalariça. Tudo prosseguia silencioso, como se nada tivesse havido para perturbar a calada da noite. Akane puxava Sandrock, conversando com ele meigamente, e também puxava Unicorn, que ia marchando resoluto de cabeça pendida. Os dois rapazes iam atrás, ainda suspeitosos de tudo, vigiando os cantos, dando passos cautelosos, cada um puxando o seu cavalo.

Entraram na cavalariça ampla, e depois de acomodarem os cavalos, eles verificaram se não faltava outra montaria, mas seria difícil saber, porque eram muitos animais. Mas no geral, não constataram a ausência de nenhum outro animal, e Akane sentou-se sobre um montão de feno para respirar um pouco.

_Viu? Ainda bem que eu te acompanhei até o acampamento. –Duo gabou-se e Akane com um sorriso travesso concordou, dando vazão à arrogância dele. Mas depois ficou séria logo:

_O que será que pretendia este ladrão de cavalos? –ela perguntou-se, pensativa, olhando a entrada da cavalariça, querendo mentalmente refazer o trajeto do sujeito.

_É difícil saber… Talvez ele só quisesse escapar. –Duo respondeu, também pensativo, mas muito vagamente, porque nada lhe ocorria.

_E por que teria escolhido Wing? –Akane queria ir muito além, intrigada. –Não podia ser qualquer um?

_Acho que o Wing foi esse "qualquer um", milady… –Duo comentou e ela assentiu, aceitando a possibilidade.

_Há de ser algo mais… do que este sujeito estaria fugindo e por que teve de vir aqui roubar um cavalo? –Mas ainda não foi o suficiente para Akane e ela indagou, mais a si mesma do que aos rapazes. Os três mantiveram-se em silêncio meditativo, mas nenhum alcançou nada concreto. Podia ser um simples ladrão de cavalos a busca de boa mercadoria para contrabando.

O sereno não cessava lá fora, os cavalos não pareciam incomodados, cochilando preguiçosamente, aconchegados em suas baias.

_E o seu braço, Sir Duo? –Akane preocupou-se, e ele sorriu.

_Eu estou bem… –ainda estancava o corte com a mão, e assim removendo-a, a palma estava coberta de sangue.

_Que mania a de vocês… –ela comentou empertigada. Não gostava do modo leviano deles quanto às feridas, sempre querendo se fazer de fortes. –É melhor darmos um jeito nisto até amanhã… Vamos até as tendas de meu senhor. –ela convidou, e em silêncio, os dois rapazes a seguiram.

As noites eram sempre insones para aqueles jovens, sempre ocupados, entretidos, metidos nalguma enrascada, admitindo que era deste jeito que gostavam e que era este o hábito deles. A segunda fase dos duelos só era dali dois dias, tinham tempo para empreenderem em muitas aventuras. Não pareciam cansados nem sonolentos, e por entre o sereno gelado e a neblina agora baixa, iam caminhando como uma matilha de lobos silenciosos e esguios, sábios e amigos da penumbra noturna, não temendo nada, não desconhecendo nada.

_Esperem aqui… –Akane pediu, apontando uma parte avarandada do acampamento De Estherallis. Duo sentou num pequeno barril, e Heero acendeu uma lamparina e ficou explorando o lugar guardando suas reservas. Era ali que ficava a oficina de ferragem, os instrumentos estavam organizados pela área coberta, além do mais, ali era também o estúdio de Akane, onde fabricava suas outras artes, como os sabonetes e as bridas de couro trançado.

Quando Akane voltou, com um caldeirão e um pano, acendeu uma chama no chão para ferver água. Ela cantarolava inocentemente, enquanto as gotinhas tamborilavam contra o tecido da cobertura e a lamparina amarelava tudo à volta.

_É importante que a guarda seja avisada sobre o ocorrido… –depois comentou, lembrando-se. Heero a olhou com desdém. –É melhor ir falar com eles, Heero… não estamos mais seguros aqui… se há algo acontecendo, é melhor combatermos o mais cedo possível…

_Ela está certa. –Duo comentou arrazoado. –Antes que aconteça algo pior.

Heero deu de ombros e assentiu com desprezo. Mas ele concordava, e isto que era o importante, não o modo de ele concordar. Akane riu do jeito dele, mordendo os lábios depois. Ele a odiava por ser tão espevitada, mas o ódio dele a divertia ainda mais. E por dentro, Heero resistia o sorriso que queria lhe escapar.

Quando a água ferveu, Akane tirou o pano que ferveu junto no caldeirão com uma vara de ferro, e deixou esfriar um pouco. Duo a observava já em pânico burlesco, não queria que ela colocasse aquele negócio fervendo na ferida dele não…

Heero, depois de observar a chuvinha por certo tempo, saiu, sem despedir-se, para voltar para a barraca. Ele não precisava ficar mais ali. Já tinha recuperado Wing e nada mais o impedia de voltar para casa. Ainda não sabia se mais uma vez teria de sentir-se grato àquela garota impertinente que cismava em vigiar sobre ele como zelosa mãe. Talvez, se não fosse por ela, nunca mais veria Wing outra vez. Mas a questão ali foi que agiram como uma equipe, e um ajudou o outro do melhor modo possível. Heero ainda não tinha experimentando aquela sensação, mesmo nas guerras era diferente, não havia trabalho de equipe, somente organização. Houve algo ali como um amigo auxiliando o outro, protegendo, como se um fosse leal ao outro, em voluntariedade. Sensação nova, sensação que não rejeitava, mas estranhava.

A lenha crestava nas chamas vivas, trazendo mais luz ao lugar. Akane sentou-se perto de Duo e sorriu para ele, transmitindo confiança:

_Que bom que foi no braço esquerdo! –ela comentou, querendo relaxá-lo, sabia como ficavam apreensivos naqueles momentos e não entendia o porquê.

Mas sossegado, ele sorriu e deixou que ela limpasse a ferida:

_Será que vou conseguir justar?

_É claro! Com certeza, o milorde já enfrentou situações piores… Pare de choramingar!

_Ah, não! Se eu choramingar, eu ganho mimo, massagem, curativo… vale a pena!

Ela riu achando graça, e com o pano fervido limpava todo sangue do braço e depois da mão dele. Por fim, atou uma bandagem em volta do braço, protegendo o corte. Era tudo que podia fazer no momento, mas era certo de que ele tinha alguém para ajudá-lo no acampamento depois. Mas para ela, não tinha feito um trabalho cabal. O problema era que ela gostava de cuidar deles, sabia como era triste a vida de um cavaleiro errante, e tentava esticar-se para todos os lados querendo suprir a carência deles no sentindo mais nobre – a falta de uma mãe – para aliviar a rudeza e aspereza adquirida por eles.

Duo levantou-se e ajeitou-se um pouco para voltar para a própria barraca. Viu Akane apagar o fogo e apanhar a lamparina para levá-la até o interior das barracas.

_Milady Akane… –chamou-a, e com olhos atentos e brilhantes ela inquiriu o que ele queria. –Obrigado pelo privilégio da sua companhia esta noite e pela graça de sua gentileza e bondade.

Ela lhe sorriu, modesta, meneando a cabeça, e ele beijou a mão livre dela, com toda a cortesia de um cavaleiro, e assim foi embora.

_Ah, esses cavaleiros! Todos uns excêntricos! –exclamou alegremente, rindo-se maliciosa, e quando foi dormir, um sorriso infantil enfeitava-lhe a face tranquila. Era daquela paz que gostava.


	13. Um empate

**No último capítulo…**

Akane e Duo se reencontram na taverna no final de mais um dia. Ao retornarem para o acampamento, flagram um homem roubando Wing. Enquanto Akane persegue o ladrão, Duo vai buscar Heero e os três trabalham para recuperar o cavalo. O homem, porém, escapa, dando uma facada de raspão em Duo. Os três conversam sobre o episódio e decidem como proceder.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 13 – Um empate**

Amanheceu, e, mesmo que contrariado, Heero seguiu a sugestão e foi comunicar o ocorrido para guarda. Os soldados, muito sérios, prestaram atenção e prometeram estarem mais alertas quanto a novas tentativas de roubos ou invasões, assim, confirmaram a possibilidade de haver inimigos do reino procurando uma boa deixa para atacar.

Era um povo estranho, um bando de renegados, que se opunha contra o reino e tentava prejudicá-lo e perturbar o estado de paz usufruído. Atacavam mercados ou festivais às vezes, mas há muito tempo que não apareciam. O que queriam agora? Havia rumores que diziam que eles eram enviados de um reino que pretendia tomar posse do território de Sanc, e não temiam em armar uma guerra para este feito. Agora estavam atrapalhando o torneio e ainda se ouviria a falar deste bando nos próximos dias, com certeza.

Os dias vazios de Heero iam caminhando lentamente a cada grão que descia da ampulheta. Ele apenas pensava nos próximos duelos, e deixava tudo preparado para o evento. Lustrou mais a panóplia, as blindagens de Wing, verificando se tudo estava apresentável para a segunda fase.

Por enquanto só havia sofrido uma derrota – aquela que Sir Arcus concedera a ele – e mesmo assim não queria correr o mínimo risco de experimentar a derrota outra vez. A segunda fase, mais intensa, se iniciaria no começo da manhã, e Heero tentava dormir para garantir um bom desempenho. Mas não podia nem mesmo cerrar os olhos. Estava ansioso, inquieto de fato, atormentado.

Sobre o aparador, ele via a Bíblia que Relena ali abandonara com despropósito. Mas não era em si o livro que o atormentava, mas as lembranças evocadas. Heero se via vigiado por aqueles olhos azuis de candura, e desagradava-o isto muitíssimo, por que ele não podia fugir. Estava em sua cabeça aquela voz, aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos de pomba, inocentes e suplicantes, ao mesmo tempo confiantes e insolentes. E não importava o que ele fizesse, nada tiraria dele as impressões que o marcavam, por que Relena produziu nele muitos impactos indeléveis.

Parecia que diante dela, se sentia fraco e tolo como um garotinho. E de algum modo ele percebia que Relena se sentia do mesmo modo. Um era a fraqueza do outro, um atingia um ponto frágil do outro certeiramente, e enquanto isso, um era a força sobre o outro, por que eles se faziam tremer, faziam com que a respiração acelerasse por qualquer motivo.

Relena recuperara-se do maltrato sofrido. Ainda estava um pouco receosa de contar o que havia acontecido exatamente na noite de sua pequena fuga, mas de Noin não escapava a tristeza incutida que estava a dissolver-se lentamente. Noin tinha boas suspeitas de que Relena não fora muito feliz com a atitude tomada, mas não se preocupava muito.

Era aquilo que ia provar a força do que ela sentia e quão grande era seu coração. Será que seu coração suportaria todo o peso de um amor mal correspondido ou ia mostrar possuir apenas uma paixão leviana, um sentimento sem raízes, só um luxo?

A princesa não conseguia esquecer o cavaleiro, entretanto. Conformara-se e não desistiria, ainda conseguiria conquistá-lo, havia de agradá-lo de algum modo, por mais rude e regelado que ele fosse, por mais insensível e cruel que ele se mostrasse. As radiações douradas e cálidas de seu espírito puro haveriam de despertar o rapaz do mundo de breu e frio dele.

Os duelos iam recomeçar, ela pensava se suportaria ficar mais uma tarde sentada assistindo justas, e a única coisa que a agradava de verdade era o baile que Zechs iria oferecer no domingo. Era bem mais agradável ver os cavaleiros de perto do que assisti-los justando entre a poeira e a violência das lanças e das espadas.

Naquele primeiro dia ela aproveitou todas as performances impecáveis dos "Formidáveis", sorriu em ver que nenhum deles descobriu a dureza do chão. Eram mesmo incríveis aqueles jovens de nobreza. Tão distraída que estava em assistir os rapazes triunfarem que nem notava os olhares perscrutadores que Zechs lançava em Noin ao lado dela.

Todos da família real se vestiam de azul, como o mar. E cada um, com seus olhos claros refletiam a cor da roupa destacando o tom de azul que possuíam nos olhares. O lavanda dos olhos de Noin estava luminoso, até porque os raios do Sol o deixavam como pedras translúcidas. E Zechs admirava aquele perfil renomado, pálido, com os olhos azuis e os lábios rosados dando a pitada de vida, diferenciando a moça de uma escultura de mármore. Havia uma estampa de melancolia na expressão dela sempre, era romântico o modo de ela olhar até mesmo um ponto desconhecido do vazio.

Zechs estava tocado. Não sabia por que não tinha notado como ela era bonita antes. Era tão evidente, e antes ele nem desconfiava. Noin parecia uma princesa, mas tinha o porte de uma guerreira, ombros retos e perfeitos que sustentavam a cabeça dela através de uma coluna impecavelmente branca de pescoço. Até os ossos das espáduas dela se arranjavam de um modo militar, e ela era alta, de membros longos, tudo muito retilíneo e suave.

Sentada, ao lado da princesa, oferecia a chance de ele comparar as duas. Relena era loura, de pele rosada e olhos gentis, sorriso doce e voz angélica, Zechs reconhecia que tinha como irmã uma das mulheres mais lindas que já tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. Mas Noin tinha algo mais. Se Relena era cercada de um halo de ternura e luz, Noin se envolvia em uma névoa de mistério e fascínio.

Noin voltou os olhos para o príncipe, mas nem tinha se dado conta de como ele a examinava. Ele limpou a garganta, e disfarçadamente voltou os olhos para a arena, fingindo não corar. Ela sorriu confusa e meneou a cabeça. De canto de olho, ousou observá-lo mais uma vez: será que ele estava olhando para ela?

Não tinha como não se animar com aquela perspectiva.

Quando chegara para viver no palácio de Sanc, ela não conseguiu deixar de se impressionar com a aparência de Zechs. Mas não só com a aparência física, mas por aquilo que ele externava através dos olhos solícitos e seguros e através do arrojado sorriso militar. Ele estava no auge de sua carreira como cavaleiro naquela época, tinha feito uma pequena pausa de suas viagens, e foi mesmo uma feliz coincidência aquele fato.

No começo, ela era muito silenciosa, limitando os assuntos somente com a princesa e em privado, mas ao passar do tempo, foi se familiarizando mais e ganhando mais responsabilidades, e cedia a admirar com secreto encanto aquele rapaz brioso e bonito que era irmão de sua senhora.

Relena sempre fora uma mocinha muito madura e tranquila, amigável e doce, e com sua etiqueta de discrição conteve-se em fazer qualquer comentário sobre o fascínio de Noin por Zechs por um bom tempo. Mas agora não se continha mais, eram amigas o suficiente.

Ela tocou a mão da ama, abrindo um sorrisinho traquina, e fingindo-se muito concentrada na justa de Sir Quatre contra Sir Victorious, um cavaleiro de seu reino, comentou:

_Pare de ficar paquerando…

Noin corou e riu disfarçadamente, o que não fugiu da atenção de Zechs, que olhou as duas segredando ali e sorriu maroto:

_O que as senhoritas estão cochichando? –talvez descobrisse algo sobre o flerte secreto da irmã.

Relena o olhou astutamente e redarguiu:

_Não seja metido! Não estávamos falando de você!

_Ah, não? Pensei que eu sempre fosse o assunto de vocês… –ele entrou na brincadeira.

_Ás vezes é… quem pode saber? –e Relena deu uma estocada que fez Noin ficar um tanto aflita, mas fez de tudo para não evidenciar. E Noin riu, achando a impertinência de Relena pilhérica e Zechs, com um só sorriso debochado, desdenhou, como numa boa rixa de irmãos:

_Eu sei que eu sou o irmão perfeito! Todo mundo quer ter um irmão como eu: lindo, rico, simpático…

_E convencido! –Relena exclamou, com um ar extremamente divertido e Zechs meneou a cabeça com um insulto fingido.

_Você concorda com que ela, senhorita Noin? –ele pediu ajuda, e Noin com um sorriso brincalhão suspirou:

_Será que posso concordar com os dois? Não quero criar nenhuma acusação contra mim! Deixem-me fora disto!

Riram todos e depois ficaram em silêncio outra vez, atentos aos duelos, assistindo a confiante vitória de Quatre sobre mais um adversário. O som do destroçar de uma lança era som corriqueiro para eles, assim como o rugido da multidão eufórica.

A tarde se encerrou com uma vibrante vitória de Trowa e com o início de uma cortina de chuvisco. Naquele dia Heero justou só uma vez e não pareceu disposto a olhá-la, mas com um sorriso tolerante ela o observou executar mais uma vitória perfeita.

_Tomara que esta chuva não frustre os planos para a festa de amanhã… –Noin murmurou, observando o clima. É que andava muito quente, e por isso era impossível não haver a precipitação da chuva.

_Tomara. –disse Relena, cobrindo os cabelos com o capuz de sua capa enquanto se retiravam da tribuna.

No seu caminho até a carruagem, encontrou Akane. Parou, a escolta a estranhou, mas caminhando gentilmente até a amiga, Relena sorriu e tocou-lhe o braço:

_Boa tarde.

Akane, no seu uniforme negro, desta vez de cabelos soltos, voltou-se para Relena sorridente.

_Boa tarde, Alteza. –e mesurou imperceptivelmente.

_Quer ir ao palácio esta noitinha para conversarmos?

_Me agrada muito!

E assim combinado, elas despediram-se e Relena finalmente juntou-se a Noin em sua carruagem.

_Você não vai querer me contar o que foi que houve naquela noite? –Noin perguntou sentindo-se excluída. Relena não sabia se sorria ou se se desagradava.

_Ai, não sei…

_Não precisa dizer nada se não quiser dizer.

Relena assentiu. Não queria dizer. Ia guardar para si. Era sua própria batalha.

_E esta tua nova amiga?

_O que tem ela?

_Como é ela, princesa?

_Uma boa amiga. Muito diferente de qualquer outra que eu poderia ter. Não é nenhuma lady, mas tem um jeito nobre e revolucionário de ver as coisas. Ia gostar dela também, Noin.

Noin concordou só com um gesto de cabeça, e depois sorriu.

No dia seguinte, todos os cavaleiros já sabiam sobre o baile. Não era um dia bonito, o céu coberto de nuvens anunciava mau tempo, mas ainda não havia chovido, e enquanto eles tomavam um breve almoço, sentados nas mesas de madeira um pouco úmidas, comentavam sobre a novidade, ruidosos, risonhos.

Os "Formidáveis" se encontravam reunidos numa mesa. Trowa estava preenchendo seu pergaminho com as chaves, atualizando as posições, Wu Fei batia a caneca de metal contra a superfície da mesa, Quatre estava lendo um livro com concentração e Duo se fartava de leite, já era sua quarta caneca. Heero suspirava amargamente, na sua mente estavam captadas frases ditas por infinitas vozes, todas que a sua volta comentavam sobre o baile.

Aquele evento não era mandatório, comparecia quem assim desejasse. E a questão costumeira era: ele desejava? Não, sabia que não desejava. Mas por que havia algo o atraindo para aquele acontecimento? Era estranho… Arranjou por fim uma desculpa: seria uma boa oportunidade para ele devolver a Bíblia de Relena sem que chamasse muita atenção.

_Quem vai ao baile hoje? –finalmente, alguém na mesa comentou sobre o assunto temido de Heero. Foi Duo, que logo depois limpou o bigode de leite.

_Minha senhora está ansiosa em comparecer… assim, também irei. –Trowa disse, calmamente, as unhas sujas de tinta, e ele limpava a ponta da pena numa flanela.

_Eu estarei lá, quero aproveitar para resolver alguns assuntos. –Quatre disse sério, fechando o livro, e olhando Duo então.

_O bom é ir impressionar as mocinhas… –Duo expressou então e Wu Fei o olhou com seu pouco caso natural:

_Tudo isso é perda de tempo, mas eu vou sim, não aguento mais ficar neste acampamento!

Duo riu a valer enquanto rodava a caneca na mesa.

Heero ouvia todos, olhava todos, mas não sabia o que responder. Preferia dedicar-se aos duelos que dali a pouco começariam. E ele teria um contra Trowa, por causa da última vitória deste. Mas não havia nem rivalidade nem ansiedade no ar pelo fato. Era algo tão normal para eles… Mas obviamente, nenhum dos dois gostaria de cair naquele duelo. Que impasse!

_E você, Heero? Ainda não confirmou a sua presença. –Duo então o importunou com um sorriso intragável, mas não houve tempo para Heero redarguir.

Akane aproximou-se a tempo de ouvir a pergunta, e sorriu para eles todos:

_Boa tarde, senhores excelentes!

Os mais gentis responderam o cumprimento, ou com palavras ou com gestos.

E ali, Akane pôs olhos malvados em Heero, riu, mas não disse nada, e em sua mente ele a julgava louca. Na noite anterior, ela tinha ido conversar com Relena, e com antecedência tudo soube sobre os preparativos para o baile. E como Relena nada citou sobre a Bíblia, Akane divertia-se em pensar se a princesa a esquecera de propósito, só para criar um pretexto para ver Heero outra vez, e ela pensava assim porque era exatamente o que teria feito.

_Eu trouxe sobremesa. –e ela abriu uma trouxa cheia de biscoitos com uvas passas. E ela apanhou um, e ouviu Duo brincar:

_Depois de quatro canecas de leite, nada melhor que uns biscoitinhos…

_Você vai acabar passando mal… –Trowa comentou, rude e sério.

_Não, eu vou cochilar… –Duo pilheriou em resposta, com um ar malcriado, e Trowa ficou olhando-o com descaso.

Akane os assistia e tentava não rir visto a cômica desarmonia que pairava entre os rapazes. E, pelo menos, nenhum dos cavaleiros tinha receio em se servir, porque já sabiam que a comida de Akane era boa. Ela tinha levado alguns daqueles biscoitos para Relena e Noin também, que os apreciaram muito e elas tomaram chá na companhia deles.

_Caiam todos de pé! –depois, Akane desejou um "boa sorte" irônico, e levando o pano da trouxa, deixou-os.

Ela ia passando por entre as mesas e cumprimentando vários dos rapazes, sorridente, com acenos e mesuras, como se na verdade ela fosse a princesa e não Relena; Akane era extremamente popular, o que não era difícil de imaginar ao entender o jeitinho carismático e tentador dela. E isto não escapava dos olhos de nenhum dos cinco cavaleiros "Formidáveis".

_Aquela ali fica fazendo média com todo mundo para ver quem consegue pegar… –Wu Fei disse malvado e com um pouco caso cruel, roendo um dos biscoitos dela. –Abusada!

_Tome cuidado para ela não pegar você… –Duo provocou e Wu Fei só faltou esganá-lo ali mesmo. Mas Duo riu escarninho, deixando Wu Fei irritado, mas sem graça.

_Ela tem os motivos dela para ser popular. –Trowa comentou com quase um sorriso, e todos ficaram imaginando o que se passava na mente dele ao comentar aquilo.

Quatre remendou:

_Ela é uma alma generosa e muito abnegada, esforçada. Pessoas assim são acessíveis.

_Será que podemos falar de outra coisa que não seja aquela garota detestável? –Wu Fei irrompeu irritante, em agre desagrado.

Logo depois, os rapazes já estavam nas baias. As trombetas soavam de vez em quando lá fora, anunciando o início de uma justa, e a multidão era audível como os rumores de violentas ondas.

Heero estava parado na entrada da arena com a rédea de Wing na mão. Era um daqueles momentos de concentração onde não ouvia nada e não havia o que fosse capaz de perturbá-lo. Não faltava muito para travar o duelo contra Trowa. Se nenhum dos dois fosse tão exímio, não era para estarem se enfrentando naquele momento, mas graças à extrema habilidade de ambos, agora estavam ali, prontos.

Quando pisaram na arena, apenas vinte minutos depois, eram como dois reis que pisavam no campo de batalha. Os capacetes debaixo dos braços, os olhos que se alcançavam cheios de respeito e ameaça, competitivos, era um verdadeiro embate de titãs.

Relena assistia de sua visão privilegiada aquela imagem. Finalmente algo a fez entender bem o que era a honra cavalheiresca – estava escrito ali na cena que assistia, bem explicado nos matizes do quadro vivo perante ela. Causou-lhe um abrupto sorriso de deleite ver aquilo e finalmente sentir-se em sintonia com a situação, como se fizesse parte daquilo, e antes mesmo do duelo começar, já pensava que nunca havia visto duelo tão bonito.

_Minha honrada e eufórica plateia! –anunciou o pregador, com seu largo sorriso e sua voz clara: –Que os olhos não se desviem e que os ouvidos não ensurdeçam para o duelo que se segue: o formidável Sir Heero Yuy versus o formidável Sir Trowa Barton! –e a plateia explodia ansiosa pelo confronto interessante.

Ambos os cavaleiros se fitavam misteriosos, guardando uma desnecessária reserva.

Já montavam os cavalos e enquanto à volta de cada um os procedimentos necessários estavam sendo tomados, era ali que eles se entreolhavam por entre as frestas do visor.

Tudo estava finalmente pronto. Cavaleiros em posição, lanças firmemente sustentadas, cavalos inabalavelmente focados. A atenção da plateia convergia nos dois. O toque da trombeta anunciou o início. Não havia freio que detivesse os dois cavalos, e as lanças iam uma de encontro à outra, perfurando o ar e perdendo o peso. As duas encontraram seu destino, embora nenhuma possuísse a força necessária para derrubar o oponente. Ambas as lanças estraçalharam-se em contato com os peitorais das armaduras, e isto custou uma bandeira para cada um.

Heero olhou, por cima da ombreira livre, à direita, Trowa no outro extremo da arena, enquanto recebia sua nova lança. Trowa fazia jus à fama de certeiro. A pancada recebida podia ter feito Heero cair se ele não tivesse se agarrado firme.

Trowa não se importou em olhar seu oponente após o choque e não esperava que Heero fosse menos feroz. Aquele era um oponente resistente, Trowa já sabia, já tinham justado antes, e a vitória teria um gosto mais doce quando obtida ali.

Os cavalos voltaram a correr e parecia que desta vez viam com ainda mais velocidade, um galope poderoso que fazia a terra úmida ficar marcada com ferraduras fundas. Em perfeita linha reta iam sendo conduzidos, rentes ao cavalete longo, eram flechas objetivas rumo ao alvo. As lanças o eram também. Com o dobro da força, elas encontraram o peito adversário com o peso da velocidade aplicado. Mais farpas voavam, mais ruídos de destroços – outra vez os dois se acertavam, com as qualificações exaltadas e convictas. Não ousavam desperdiçar nenhum pouco da destreza que possuíam se isto havia de significar a vitória. Ambos perderam mais duas bandeiras.

Desta vez, Trowa sentiu-se induzido a buscar a imagem daquele oponente perfeito que estava em seu caminho. Heero externava por todo o ser uma chama estranha. Era como se ele fosse deveras imbatível e que não havia força que o derrubasse. Ele era simplesmente perfeito e Trowa sabia que ele faria tudo ao alcance para não perder aquela justa.

O último confronto havia de ser o decisivo. Aquele que permanecesse sobre o cavalo seria proclamado vencedor. Contanto, é claro, que houvesse um empate.

As lanças viam, uma aproximava-se da outra, e elas direcionavam-se para o oponente, ansiosas de estocá-lo ao chão, mas havia um excesso de autocontrole e resistência ali que superava a força do impulso da lança. Elas chocaram, estraçalhavam-se, mas mesmo assim não derrubaram.

A última bandeira de cada um cedeu. Três empates consecutivos. Não havia como terminar daquele modo se a justa não fosse entre dois cavaleiros "Formidáveis".

Heero e Trowa estavam frente a frente, cada um num extremo da arena, mas os olhares estavam aproximando os dois. Os dois ofegavam e os cavalos pareciam cansados. E eles receberam novas lanças, sabiam o que deviam fazer.

Os cavalos reiniciaram a corrida, mas desta vez perderam a velocidade um pouco antes do meio do cavalete e numa marcha imponente, os dois cavalos se cruzaram separados pela barra, ao passo que os dois cavaleiros batiam as lanças, simbolizando o empate. Trocaram uma simples mesura de cabeça, e quando encontraram o outro extremo da arena, devolveram a lança e desceram dos cavalos, e tirando os capacetes.

Trowa sorria. Estava certo. Heero fez tudo o que fosse necessário para não perder mais uma justa. Alcançou um empate, o que significava que ambos haveriam de enfrentar-se de novo, mas no dia seguinte. E Trowa meneava a cabeça para Heero, com seu sorriso de lince, mas o olhar de Heero era altivo e malicioso, sem sorriso. Tinha terminado as justas daqueles rapazes, pelo menos, naquele domingo.

O tempo prosseguia nublado, havia um ou outro raio do Sol que se aventurava atravessar as nuvens macias e espessas de cinza.

Com o capacete preso por uma das mãos, a outra arrastando Wing, Heero dirigia-se para as baias dos bastidores da arena, mas uma voz suave e intrigantemente imperiosa chamou-o. Ele não resistiu e voltou à face em direção desta e viu a Princesa Relena parada perto, atrás do balcão da arquibancada nobre, sorrindo. Heero não sabia por que via atrevimento naquele sorriso, talvez fossem os olhos muito luminosos. Não importava: ele não sabia o que era, mas tinha algo de errado no modo da princesa naquele momento e ele não gostava nada.

_Boa tarde, nobre cavaleiro.

_Princesa. –ele apenas murmurou secamente, mesurando a cabeça ligeiramente, e seguindo caminho. Mas ela o ia acompanhando por detrás do balcão:

_Que cor de veste vai usar esta noite, no baile?

_Hã? –ele parou abruptamente e voltou-se para ela, atônito. Lá estava aquele sorriso estranho estampado no rosto dela, assustando-o, ele queria sair dali o mais rápido que podia.

_Quero saber para que eu possa usar um vestido que combine.

Ele não tinha nem ar nos pulmões para responder qualquer coisa. Que asneira toda era aquela? Quem Relena estava pensando que ele era? Não, ele não era o príncipe encantado, não era dado àquelas frivolidades. Iam formando-se palavras duras e insultuosas na mente dele, mas ele teve de retê-las. Estavam em público.

Bufou impaciente e desgostoso, mas simulando que não se importava e que lidava com tudo seguramente, com toda a sua apática superioridade, olhou-a com um ar mortífero:

_Cinza.

Ela agradeceu com uma mesura, e ficou parada observando-o retirar-se. E sorria, de um modo malvado, mas também inocente, feliz com sua pequena conquista. Parecia que naquela tarde houvera mais de um empate. Relena também conseguira desbancar Heero e agora estavam quites.

* * *

Quem quiser conhecer o índice total de capítulos já concluídos dessa fic, pode acessá-lo em endlessduel. tumblr. com _barra_ capitulos


	14. O baile

**No último capítulo…**

Sir Heero e Sir Trowa tem um duelo na segunda etapa das justas do torneio de Sanc. Ambos cavaleiros demonstram tamanha maestria que empatam, algo que há muito tempo não era observado. Naquele mesmo dia, está programado o evento de um baile e a princesa Relena, decidida em ganhar a afeição de sir Heero, o aborda no final dos duelos, indagando a cor de sua veste para poder combinar.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 14 – O baile**

Meia-hora depois do início do baile, Heero estava pronto e em rumo do jardim do palácio. Como o tratado, vestia um traje cinza, mas este era de um tom ainda mais escuro do que o traje que usara no banquete, e destacava com ainda mais força o azul límpido e melancólico dos olhos dele, deixando-o acrescidamente bonito, prova de que o charme da rudeza e da insolência dele podia sempre ser realçado.

Envolta num pano ele levava a Bíblia dela numa das mãos. Caminhava debaixo do céu nublado, sentindo o brilho disperso e embaçado de uma Lua perdida na colcha de nuvens densas. Estava demorando a chover. Quase não havia vento, só mesmo a brisa habitual, por causa do litoral, que logo cessava ao entrar na cidade.

Fez todo o trajeto em menos de trinta minutos. Passou pelos dois portões e chegou ao amplo jardim iluminado, coberto de tapetes onde estava a pista de dança, e havia uma longa mesa com vários pratos fragrantes de aparência bonita, além de decorações requintadas, e corria pelas bocas que foram feitas pelo bom-gosto da senhorita Lucrezia Noin. Senhorita esta que já estava por lá.

Heero aproximou-se dela com um ar circunspeto e terrível, mas ela o recebeu com seus olhos fortes repletos de brandura. E como ele não sorriu, ela também não sorriu, apenas colocou-se numa posição de mesura.

_Pois não?

_É a ama de Vossa Alteza? –e ele a viu responder com um leve aceno de cabeça, sem sair da posição de mesura. –Entregue isto para ela. –e estendeu a Bíblia envolta no pano. Noin endireitou-se e apanhou o embrulho, sem saber do que se tratava, sem ouvir sequer um "por favor" ou "obrigado", e viu Heero distanciar-se.

É este o dileto de Relena?, perguntava-se, horrorizada. Mas via no porte dele e nos olhos de dignidade que, apesar do interior ser ameaçador, o exterior era muito convidativo. Era inegável o quanto ele era bonito, e havia algo mais na aparência dele, algo atraente que vinha sabe-se lá de onde, a despeito do halo carregado de maldade no qual ele se envolvia.

Ele deu as costas e abandonou Noin com a Bíblia. Rumou até um canto da mesa, onde viu os outros quatro "Formidáveis" ali.

_Milorde! –e então escutou a ama chamá-lo. Virou-se para trás, afrontado, e via que a jovem mulher lhe sorria. Ela tomou a liberdade de se aproximar com um sorriso maroto. –Por que o senhor mesmo não entrega para Vossa Alteza?

_O quê?

_Estou ansiosa em testemunhar a legendária cortesia de um cavaleiro. –ela provocou com um ar reprovativo, como se pudesse repreendê-lo e tivesse poder para isso. E assim, do mesmo jeito que ele lhe deu o embrulho ela o devolveu, olhando-o capciosa.

Logo Heero notou que ela era um tipo difícil de mulher. Via nela certa chama no olhar lavanda como ele também já vira nos olhos de esmeralda de Akane. Era o viço de uma atitude presente, testemunho de que a aparência submissa e frágil era só máscara para uma sobrepujante irreverência e resistência. Heero não respondeu nada, mesmo assim ela o olhou com solicitude:

_Queira me acompanhar.

E saiu caminhando com elegantes passos convictos e Heero relutou por um instante. Olhou os lados, olhou a Bíblia embrulhada e por fim, bufando, ele seguiu a moça mais velha. Apressou o passo para alcançá-la, quase numa corridinha atlética, e ela prosseguia sem alterar seu ritmo, como uma militar, elegante e imponente, a cabeça sempre altiva.

Ao deixarem o jardim, ela pediu:

_Por qual nome devo anunciá-lo?

_Por nenhum.

_Não seja assim tão impossível! –e ela nunca o olhava, e prosseguia altiva na sua considerável estatura. Mas ele observava-a incrédulo, caminhando próximo dela, por entre os corredores do castelo.

_Heero. Anuncie-me por Heero. –por fim ele cedeu, a voz soou grave e cavernosa. Noin desviou rapidamente os olhos para ele, imperceptível.

_Senhor. –ela expressou sua submissão com sua voz refinada vibrando. E por fim olhou-o com atenção. –Me chame por senhorita Noin, Sir Heero. O duelo do senhor esta tarde foi mesmo memorável. Como te agrada o empate?

E ele apenas fitou-a demoradamente, ao pé da escada. Não sabia se Noin estava sendo irônica e apenas sentiu-se impressionado pela pergunta dela. Fracamente, ele suspirou e nada disse. Parecia enfastiado. Ela mesurou com a cabeça e eles subiram a escada até os aposentos da princesa. Noin conhecia bem os homens do tipo de Heero. Só se agradam da vitória e nada mais é válido então. Ela sabia tais coisas porque teve onde observar: seus irmãos, todos militares, seguiam um código rígido de triunfos e derrotas, e estava acostumada em ver a frustração latente aparecendo sob olhares azuis diante de qualquer resultado adverso. E enquanto ia pensando no assunto, logo se achou diante da porta.

_Chegamos. Espere apenas um momento, milorde.

Noin abriu-a com pulso e delicadeza, e olhou lá dentro. Relena já estava vestida para o baile, caminhava pelo quarto aparentando confusa, como se procurasse por algo.

_Noin? Oh, olá… você por acaso viu…

_Um momento, princesa. –Noin interrompeu Relena com brandura. E Relena parecia ler nos olhos da amiga algo eufórico. Sorriu suspeitando, estacada. –Vossa Alteza tem uma visita.

_E quem é?

_Sir Heero. –foi concisa, mas aquilo foi o suficiente. Relena olhou-a com um ar desacreditado e sentou.

_Ótimo. Diga para ele entrar. –disse de um modo grave, ficando séria de repente.

Noin sorriu divertida, achando o susto de Relena bem engraçado. Voltou até a porta e com um ar confidencial e risonho murmurou:

_Pode entrar.

Ele prestou atenção no que ouviu, mesmo assim demorou em responder coerentemente. Por um momento olhou a ama dentro dos olhos azuis dela, e ela esperava calmamente. E quando ele se deu conta, fez-se sisudo de repente, e Noin quase riu dele, e ao vê-lo entrar, entrefechou a porta e saiu.

Quando Heero entrou, com seu porte altivo e principesco, viu Relena sentada numa banqueta. Ela tinha olhos parados e face imóvel, fitando-o insistentemente. Ele olhou a porta encostada atrás dele, olhou o chão, relutando em se aproximar ou olhar Relena. Não se sentia a vontade, não sabia por que precisava ter ido até ali.

_Boa noite. –e era sempre assim que começava os diálogos entre os dois. Um corajoso abria a boca e murmurava um cumprimento superficial. Relena, com sua voz expressando segurança, o recebeu. Sorriu por fim, e ele odiava o sorriso dela. Ele com um breve assentir de cabeça respondeu o cumprimento.

_Eu vim lhe devolver. –e estendeu o embrulho de tecido. Ela olhou-o curiosa, mas ele não fez nem um ensaio de que ia deslocar-se até ela. Ela sorriu nervosamente, como sempre decepcionada, e assentiu:

_Obrigada. Mas o que é?

_Sua Bíblia.

Então ela fez-se sorridente de espanto. Sabia que tinha esquecido o livro em algum lugar e não conseguiu lembrar-se de onde. Foi dar por falta dele só fazia um dia, e há minutos atrás o estava buscando pelo quarto.

Ele parecia inconformado com o modo distraído dela ao informar-lhe o conteúdo do pacote. E ainda parado no mesmo lugar, ficou esperando alguma coisa. E ele nem sabia direito o quê.

_Você poderia trazer até aqui? –então ela pediu, educada, simulando inocência, e os olhos parados dele expressaram um incontido desgosto. A passos largos foi até ela e quase que empurrou o embrulho nela.

Agradecendo outra vez, Relena desdobrou com esmero o pano que envolvia o livro. Mas ele ficou em pé diante dela, como um monumento, hirto e incomodado, esperando a deixa para se ver livre dali. Maldizia sua obrigação com a polidez. E enquanto Relena olhava a Bíblia, seus pensamentos estavam atribulados. Ela pensava no que devia dizer quando erguesse os olhos para ele outra vez. Tinha receio dele, aprendera como ele era impetuoso. Tomou um profundo fôlego de revigoramento e por fim ergueu os olhos cristalinos.

O que ele tinha diante de si? Era a visão de um anjo. A face dela era tão lisa e ele não precisaria tocar para saber que era suave e aqueles olhos claros e luminosos emitiam uma luz pura e nobre, gentil, escondendo o dourado de um prestígio poderoso. E quando ela sorriu para ele, enquanto a fitava sem fala, ele não conseguia nem respirar, era sempre acometido de uma sensação que para ele era desconfortável, e sentia-se sempre ferido e queimado como se olhasse direto para o Sol.

_Me perdoe a mediocridade, milorde, mas o duelo que vi hoje travado pelo senhor foi o mais bonito. –ela disse com muita sinceridade, olhando-o, insegura, com um sorriso meio menina meio mulher.

A humildade dela o impressionava e até comovia. Ele sabia que a princesa era moça como nenhuma outra: havia algo de nobre estampado nela e na beleza de valquíria da face dela e havia força e destreza ao mesmo tempo, embutidos, desusados, em algum lugar da alma justa e sossegada.

Assentiu num agradecimento espartano. Tudo aquilo que a moça emitia o enfraquecia, mas ele demonstrava desassombro completo diante daquela fraqueza. Afinal, ela era só uma garota, como qualquer outra que ele já desprezara, e não haveria de ser diferente o desprezo dele.

_Já me demorei demais. –disse gravemente, mesmo que ele visse naqueles olhos azuis que não havia importância se ficasse.

_Você veio mesmo vestido de cinza… –ela comentou depois, esquecendo de que ele queria sair dali.

_Não foi o que eu disse? –cobrou dela, assumindo outra vez a ferocidade lupina.

Ela assentiu:

_Por algum motivo eu temi que você não agiria conforme sua palavra.

_Sou um cavaleiro. Tenho de fazer cada palavra minha valer. Por isso me arrependo tanto de ter dito a você que viria… –havia amargura e frieza na voz dele, e nada estava escrito em seus olhos de metal.

Ela o olhou franzindo as sobrancelhas, sentindo a estocada gélida dele, e suspirou. Estava a ponto de sentir-se trêmula. O olhar dele era muito forte, a inquiria, condenava, assassinava e despia – ela era toda incapacitada diante daqueles olhos frios. Não adiantaria nada, ele podia se mostrar gentil, mas por dentro continuava só espinho e rocha.

_Por que você é assim? Que espécie de pessoa é você? O que foi que te fizeram para você ter esta rispidez e esta blindagem toda? –ela estava chocada e intimidada, sempre intrigada por causa dele.

Relena foi a primeira pessoa que falou francamente com ele. Foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu alguém dizer exatamente o que ele era, e nada foi mais estranho e irritante do que aquilo.

_Você já sabe exatamente como eu sou! Por que faz estas perguntas? –e então a atacou com suas palavras sempre duras e poderosas, que machucavam no primeiro contato.

_Eu não sei! –ela defendeu-se e olhou para baixo, a voz tensa, mas alta. –Eu ainda insisto em te ver como alguém que você não é e me confundo toda! –disse, frustrada e irritada com ele.

_Não sabe como me canso dessas conversas! Não sabe como eu não suporto o que você fica fazendo comigo… isto aqui não é um teste! Esta é a vida real, princesa, e eu não estou aqui para satisfazer ninguém!

_Arrogante! E por isso é caprichoso e me trata como se eu não fosse humana? –ela disse ultrajada diante do modo desdenhoso dele referir-se a ela.

_É você quem procura. O problema não é meu. Não me importo com você ou com o que você sente.

A jovem princesa ficou desprovida da força para falar qualquer coisa. Arrebatada, sentia-se esmagada. A voz dele era inflexível o tempo todo, jamais gritante, e sempre tão séria e sincera e rompante.

_Você não quer sofrer, quer? Eu acho bom você me esquecer.

E ele girou nos calcanhares e foi de encontro à porta.

_Só faltou você dizer que me odeia! –Relena soluçou num misto de raiva e assolação, e ele voltou os olhos por um instante.

_Eu te odeio. –e sem dó, atirou nela a frase agra, como se isto fosse fazê-la mais feliz.

_Heero! –chamou-o de volta, erguendo-se da banqueta, com algumas verdades para dizer-lhe.

Mas ele não sabia o que era arrependimento. Saiu do quarto dela e desceu direto para o jardim.

E assim que saiu, largando a porta aberta, Relena largou-se outra vez na banqueta. Ela respirava com dificuldade, impressionada com o que vivia. Logo depois, Noin entrou, serena, e sentiu-se subitamente preocupada ao ver como Relena estava acuada.

_O que foi que houve?

_Por que ele me trata tão mal? Eu não entendo… ele… ele… –mas a menina nem sabia o que dizer, com olhos aflitos e ultrajados fitando a porta, sem ver Noin ao seu lado. –Como pode ele ser daquele jeito tão rude?

Noin meneou a cabeça, ouvindo a princesa, e não sabia o que fazer. Tinha um ímpeto de sorrir diante da infantilidade da ocasião, ao mesmo tempo imaginava como Relena se sentia diminuída e ultrajada. Não devia estar sendo fácil para a princesa receber aquele tratamento de um rapaz do qual se esperava tanta nobreza.

_Acho que foi uma má coisa que eu fiz, trazer este moço até aqui… –Noin lamentou seriamente. –Ainda sente-se disposta para descer ao baile?

Relena olhou-a por um momento demorado, com uma expressão concentrada e séria, respirando aceleradamente.

Quanto a Heero, ele continuava o mesmo. Um pouco exaltado, é certo, mas nada incomodado com que escutara ou dissera, e voltou a dirigir-se até a mesa onde estavam os rapazes de seu nível. Foi chegando e sentando, não tinha ânimo para cumprimentos. Ninguém na verdade estranhou o jeito dele, mas sempre há aquele que não deixa passar despercebido.

_Olha quem chegou! –Duo teve de comentar. Ele estava pedindo para que Heero o assassinasse só com o olhar.

_Calado, seu insuportável. –mas desta vez, Heero também esfaqueou com as palavras.

_Ah, está amoroso hoje, hein? –Duo riu-se, tratando tudo com sarcasmo.

_Que prova hoje, hã? Nem você, nem Trowa deram o braço a torcer! –Quatre iniciou um novo assunto, comentando ainda impressionado com a astúcia dos amigos.

Os dois guardaram silêncio sobre o assunto, como se não estivessem envolvidos, talvez desgostosos do resultado, mas Quatre não se incomodou com a apatia:

_Amanhã é que veremos quem vai ter mais sorte! –e foi meio que de propósito que se expressou daquele modo, usando a palavra "sorte", já que sabia previamente que ia levantar assunto.

_Não existe sorte, só perícia e momentos desfavoráveis e favoráveis. –Trowa contrapôs logo, controlado.

_Só existe aquilo que é imprevisível. –Heero adicionou, defendendo sempre seu regimento de que tudo é pertencente a ele e pode ser controlado por ele, sempre com a exceção daquilo que não pode ser previsto – o considerado destino, mas para Heero, tal coisa inexistia. Destino é mistificação, imprevisão é realidade.

Trowa assentiu, achando o pensamento muito aceitável. Sempre havia certa concordância entre o conceito dele com o de Heero. Talvez fosse por isso que empataram – o nível deles era semelhante.

_Cada um faz seu próprio caminho… "Sorte" é coisa de gente fraca. –claro que esta era uma frase de Wu Fei, nos seus galantes trajes orientais de seda brilhante, esnobando como sempre aquilo que julgava ser fraco e covarde.

_Mas você não acredita na "sorte"? –Duo perguntou. Afinal, Wu Fei era chinês, e os orientais tinham muitos costumes envolvendo este tipo de crença.

_Eu não! Sempre achei tolice! É uma visão muito simplista da vida. "Ah, eu ganhei porque eu tive sorte!" Bobagem! Você ganhou porque você prestava!

_Mas e a derrota? A derrota sempre significará que eu não 'prestei'? –Quatre levantou a pauta então, olhando todos, que pararam para pensar. Wu Fei não ia responder o que pensava, mas ele encarava a derrota como sinal de incapacidade, por isso que abominava derrotas, mesmo que já tivesse sofrido as suas.

_É simples: a derrota é uma parte totalmente natural da vida daqueles que competem. É meramente inescapável, não dá para ser perfeito em tudo, não dá para prever tudo. É aí que entra a tal história de momentos desfavoráveis ou favoráveis. –Duo disse despretensiosamente. –Sorte ou azar, na minha opinião, não é coisa de gente fraca, mas sim mesquinha.

_É fácil culpar coisas imateriais e não aceitar as próprias falhas. –Trowa murmurou, parecendo alheio, mas na verdade envolvido no assunto. Além de cavaleiros, todos eram bons sábios.

A vida deles era bem fundamentada numa série de valores e pensamentos que admitia certa interpretação pessoal, mas tinha bem o seu lado dogmático. Tinham de ser muito hábeis, não só na espada, mas também nas faculdades mentais, para aplicarem a consciência e tomar a atitude mais sensata, falar a coisa mais decente e reagir do modo mais correto. Era esperado deles uma vida virtuosa e inculpe, era requerimento para ser cavaleiro uma quase perfeição e uma total obediência ao código das virtudes cavalheirescas.

_Então, amanhã assistiremos aquele que se provará o melhor. Pelo menos, o melhor naquele momento. –Quatre fingiu consertar sua declaração anterior, sorrindo simplesmente, olhando tanto Trowa como Heero.

Mas Heero, soturno, não se pronunciava. Ele tinha as próprias expectativas. Não permitiria uma vitória que não fosse a dele e sabia que Trowa tinha ciência disso. Seria muito acirrado o embate que aconteceria, porque havia uma chama de soberba ardendo tanto e esta poderosa capacitaria o seu receptáculo com grande força.

_Falemos de coisas mais felizes, deixemos este assunto de competições de lado. Não há realmente ninguém que pode ser melhor do que nós, os "Formidáveis". Aquele que amanhã conquistar a vitória será apenas mais bem-aventurado. –Duo disse, tranquilamente, querendo quebrar o gelo. Assumia que não havia mais ninguém melhor do que eles, e mesmo que houvesse ali aquele que se destacasse, não importava: cada um era insuperável a seu próprio modo. Porque, como já tinha expressado, apenas um poderia vencer aquela e justa, e consequentemente, apenas um poderia vencer todo o torneio.

Era um baile, mas eles não dançavam. Alguns casais já executavam as quadrilhas complexas, porém eles prosseguiam sentados, gabando-se e discutindo um pouco como sempre, acompanhados de alguma cerveja, ainda que agissem de um modo retraído e houvesse aquele que não falava nunca.

As trombetas anunciaram a entrada da família real no baile. Foi quase que um _déjà-vu_ da cena do banquete: o Príncipe Zechs entrando todo prosa, num traje azul-marinho, sorrindo para todos, simpático e bom anfitrião, acenando, cumprimentando respeitosamente ao passo que se dirigia para seu lugar privilegiado. Logo após vinha Relena, arrastando suas orlas de tecido vaporoso em um lindo tom de cor-de-rosa, usando um arranjo de rosas-chá entre as mechas de cabelos trançadas presas para trás, sorrindo docemente a todos, gentil e graciosa, mas sempre muito discreta.

O espírito guerreiro presente na princesa não permitiu que combalisse: ela não daria o prazer para Heero ao não comparecer a festa depois do assunto seco que trataram. Ela ia mostrar que não era exatamente como ele achava que era.

Assentou-se no trono, régia e charmosa, e parecia que propositalmente vinha um raio de luar, vencendo a escuridão de todas as nuvens que obstruíam a Lua, incidir nela e conferir-lhe um ar fascinante e misterioso, exaltando sua beleza e formosura.

Heero a olhava à distância, notando quão agraciada parecia ser aquela moça, que até a Lua vinha banhar-lhe especialmente e emprestar encantos. E ele sentia que havia vingança ali, e mesmo que ela não olhasse em direção dele, sabia que ela queria mostrar que não se importava, e quanto mais ele pisasse nela, mais forte ficaria.

Soltou um suspiro pesado, e preocupou-se em mirar o além. Nunca antes este tipo de coisa havia lhe acontecido. Nunca tinha se juntado a um grupo numa mesa para ouvir asneiras, nunca foi desafiado por uma princesa e provocado por ela, nunca fora servido por uma jovem que sem reservas queria dedicar cuidados a ele. Estava tudo fugindo do controle, ele parecia render-se sem mais relutar, sem mover um dedo. Cedia sem nunca saber por quê. Focalizando um pouco mais os olhos a sua volta, via todos os cavaleiros, se alegrando e rindo, como se sempre houvesse um motivo de regozijo, mas, qual era este? Ele via as moças, conversando delicadamente entre elas, ou recebendo um galanteio honroso de algum rapaz, agindo tranquilas, serenas e graciosas, como se houvesse uma esperança, mas, qual era esta?

Que mundo era aquele em que Heero estava imerso? Para ele tudo era tão falso, supérfluo e passageiro. O que ele ia levar dali? Nada, tudo era descartável e inútil. Tudo o que ele desejava era conquistar o máximo possível de glória, mas ele era errante e não tinha objetivo para nenhum deste prestígio. O único sentido da vida dele era justar, e por isso não parava nunca, por mais vitórias que conquistasse e por mais fama e riqueza que recebesse.

Os outros quatro rapazes próximos dele estavam animados nalgum assunto, mas ele prosseguia como um falcão peregrino observando tudo com o máximo de atenção. Sua visão captou algo realmente chamativo mostrando-se na entrada do jardim, aproximando-se com um pouco de pressa, com um pouco de descuido, sorrindo com travessura, num ritmo suave e harmônico, com todas as orlas de tecido dançando a sua volta como ondas que se partem ante um navio em cruzeiro.

Ele não conseguiu reconhecer quem era a moça vestida no traje cor de vinho intenso na primeira fitada. O vestido dela era vaporoso e possuía mangas compridas que pareciam muito incômodas. Os cabelos dela eram cor de fogo, e tinham algumas tranças pendendo aqui e ali num visual um tanto desleixado e natural, e havia narcisos presos entre as tranças, iluminando os cabelos pouco ondulados. E ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia exatamente quem era a dama, mas tendo medo de reconhecer e confuso pelos motivos dela, mantinha-se intrigado.

Com sua entrada atrasada e conturbada, ela foi alvo de muita atenção. Olhavam-na e perguntavam quem era a moça que chegava só agora. Ninguém sabia quem era ela, e os que sabiam não conseguiam reconhecer de imediato. Mas ela não parecia nem encabulada, nem deslocada. Caminhou para dentro do jardim como se fosse da casa, sorrindo efusiva para todos os lados, arrebatando olhares por causa da beleza que exibia, era algo que vinha de dentro, assim como a virtude de um cavaleiro escapa-lhe pelo sorriso.

_Quem é? –Duo perguntou intrigado, interessado, olhando para o lampejo carmesim que passava diante deles, e Heero dando de ombros, não desgrudava os olhos dela.

_Ah, é aquela abusada… –Wu Fei respondeu rabugento, desdenhoso dela. Reconheceu logo, a espetaculosidade espontânea e despretensiosa dela não o enganava.

_Realmente, é ela; incrível, mas não parece ser… –Quatre comentou encantado, acompanhando-a com um olhar.

_A princesa e a plebeia talvez possam ser a mesma pessoa… –Trowa disse brincando, superior a tudo, como se tivesse liberdade para flertar com ela sem comprometer-se.

Heero nada disse, o que ele queria era observar. Akane foi até Relena e curvou-se respeitosamente perante as altezas, cumprimentando sua amiga princesa, e ambas trocavam sorrisos cúmplices e íntimos. Akane cumprimentou Noin depois, que a apresentou para uma série de outras moças nobres, e Akane travava um assunto ali, outro cá, granjeando simpatia, exibindo nobreza e polidez aristocráticas, como se fosse uma lady. Chegou até trocar algumas palavras com Lady Catherine, que pareceu gostar muito dela no imediato, e depois Akane foi misturando-se cada vez mais entre os presentes. Passou um bom tempo integrando-se, conversando pouco, mas com várias pessoas, e até com rapazes ela trocou palavras, sorrisos e flertes, e num espaço de tempo curto, foi aceita e tratada como velha conhecida.

_Jovem senhorita Akane, quer juntar-se a nós? –por fim Quatre foi convidá-la para sentar-se com eles. Ela mesurou e cumprimentou-o. Estava representando naturalmente o papel de dama da corte.

Quatre veio com ela enganchada nele até o canto da mesa que ocupavam, e ela mesurou diante deles com humildade e graça antes de sentar-se numa cadeira de espaldar alto.

_O que a traz para prestigiar o baile, jovem senhorita? –Quatre pediu os motivos dela com sua agradável brandura e com polidez.

_Meu senhor laureado, Sir Arcus, não teve possibilidades de comparecer e de último instante pediu que eu viesse por ele, para prestar os respeitos ao príncipe e prestigiar a hospitalidade do reino. –ela explicou com seu palavreado fluente.

_Como pode ser assim, o homem não vem na festa, mas manda você vir?! –Wu Fei achou aquilo um absurdo.

_Não, este Arcus é muito tímido… –Duo disse, rindo-se.

_Meu senhor é muito reservado e discreto de fato. –ela manteve com firmeza sua lealdade a Arcus, defendendo-o. Só ela conhecia os motivos de seu mestre. –Quem sou eu para contestar os pedidos e decisões dele? Ele me pediu para vir e isto muito me apraz, obviamente! –e riu-se, era tão franca e descontraída que só podia ser chocante. Não tinha a ver com as meninas da nobreza, que geralmente fingiam agradarem-se, mas de fato morriam é de tédio, ou mostravam-se enfastiadas, enquanto na verdade estavam deleitando-se extremamente.

_Mas é um prazer recebê-la aqui. –Quatre comentou galante e ela fez-se agradecida.

E estavam todos em volta dela, dois a sua direita e três a sua esquerda, ela parecia entrosada ali, e ninguém a estranhava em meio aos rapazes, e se por acaso estranhasse, ela não dava a mínima.

_Ai, que inveja! –Relena segredou com um sorriso nervoso para Noin, que riu.

_Inveja do quê exatamente? –ela não via muitos motivos.

_Por que ela tem todos eles tão acessíveis, e eu estou sempre tão remota?

_Vocês duas pertencem a mundos diferentes. Não tenha inveja…

Relena suspirou e assentiu, mas o que Noin lhe dissera não consolava. Ela queria fazer parte daquele outro mundo e também ser aceita pelos cavaleiros como alguém com os mesmos assuntos e preferências deles. Mas será que isto era possível? Com certeza não. Se ela fosse um rapaz, estaria lá com os cavaleiros, porque como príncipe também era versado nas artes bélicas; mas era moça, e as princesas têm também de manter um porte e um exemplo eternos, mas de um modo mais reprimido.

Guardando suas suspeitas e dúvidas, Heero olhava Akane. Havia algo aguçando sua mente, ele estava intrigando-se cada vez mais. E ela o olhava do mesmo modo, como se soubesse o que ele pensava ou como se sentisse do mesmo jeito sobre ele. Aquela era outra sensação muito ruim.

_Como é que conseguiram vocês dois empatarem daquele modo tão perfeito? –ela perguntou maravilhada, olhando tanto Heero quanto Trowa, e havia congratulações no sorriso dela. Ela era tão entusiástica quanto aos duelos, principalmente se envolviam um dos "Formidáveis".

_Vamos parar de falar sobre isto? –Heero entediou-se, estalando os lábios e parecendo muito desagradado.

_Mas o que houve que está azedo, Cachorrinho? É tão desgostoso assim empatar? –ela perguntou, usando de suas liberdades roubadas, e ele olhou-a irritado pela timidez. Não gostava do jeito que ela o tratava como íntimo.

_Não, só estou cansado disto! Todo mundo só fala disto…

_Ele está assim desde que chegou. –Duo explicou, travesso, e Akane abafou a risadinha com as mãos. E deixando as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios, ficou a devanear um pouco, distante, com olhos maliciosos.

_Há de ter algo mais por trás deste mau humor. –ela disse de modo atrevido e cáustico, mas ele voltou para ela olhos de rixa.

_Não há de ter mais nada se eu assim desejar. –ele disse, odiando o modo intrometido dela.

_Você está precisando de uma focinheira, Cachorrinho antissocial! –ela provocou com maldade e um sorriso de enlevo, e os quatro rapazes que sobravam assistiam a ninharia deles um tanto espantados.

_Mas já vão começar outra vez? Deixe ele quieto… –Duo veio para fazê-los sossegar de um modo bonachão e despreocupado, com um meio-sorriso debochado, e mais parecia incentivar a discussão do que calá-la.

_Venha me fazer deixar… –ela empertigou-se provocante, e bebeu um gole de cerveja, atrevida, com um fito insistente, enquanto esperava que ele respondesse.

_Ah, milady… você está abusando. –e debochado, repetiu uma fala de Wu Fei, coisa que nunca pensou que faria um dia.

Mantendo sua ligação elétrica com Duo, ela bebeu mais um gole de cerveja, nem sabia de quem era a caneca.

_Não vá exagerar. –Heero tomou a caneca dela, numa rudeza protetora, e ela lhe lançou um sorriso sereno e leal, quase agradecido, sorriso que não escapou dos olhos dos outros. Ali estava escrito devoção, admiração, afeição, era um laço estranho que os rapazes viam atado entre Heero e Akane, e era interessante ver aquilo.

E mesmo que ela tivesse sido subestimada, porque ela sabia beber, convivera com homens a maior parte da vida e adquirira alguns dos tratos, não bebeu mais durante toda a festa.

Havia ruído das conversas, da música e das risadas, o baile estava bem animado, as quadrilhas eram muito bem dançadas sem parar, havia boa comida e boa bebida. Tudo parecia agradável. Ao mesmo tempo, a alegria de todos era refinada e saudável, eram todas pessoas de estirpe nobre ali, e precisavam manter a boa fama. Zechs observava tudo no jardim, satisfeito. Por experiência sabia o que deveria oferecer para o agrado dos cavaleiros. Ele ainda se lembrava de quando frequentava festas como aquelas em outros reinos. Pensava em como gostaria de poder continuar viajando pelos circuitos de torneios, mas seu pai estava muito velho, e logo teria de assumir o trono. Suas aventuras da juventude acabaram muito cedo. Assim, sediar um torneio era o único meio de poder viver outra vez as antigas emoções cavalheirescas tão intensas dentro dele, tão recentes.

E via na face marmórea de Relena o olhar comprido dela que se derramava sobre o canto da mesa onde estavam os cinco "Formidáveis" acompanhados daquela mocinha linda que ele não conhecia. E definitivamente uma coisa Zechs não era: tolo. Assim, desconfiava qual o motivo da irmã dirigir aquele olhar absorvente para lá. Noin estava muito ocupada, conversando com algumas moças, e então ele resolveu puxar assunto.

_Quem é a garota ruiva que veio nos cumprimentar, irmã?

Relena o olhou com um ar disperso, e pensou no que ia responder.

_Seu nome é Akane Yora, ela é serva e ferreira de Sir Arcus de Estherallis.

_Ah… E como a conheceu? –ele ficou interessado. Olhou Akane mais uma vez e não se conformou em saber que ela se tratava de uma serva plebeia.

_Por acaso. Ai, Zechs, você não vai gostar… –por fim, Relena disse sorrindo travessa e ele deu-lhe um olhar de reprimenda, debochado.

_Está bem, está bem, já posso imaginar que a senhorita andou dando mais escapadelas do que eu imaginava…

Relena posou-se de santa, quase rindo, e Zechs meneava a cabeça, achando-a impossível.

_Ela é uma boa garota, irmão.

_O problema é que a minha irmã é uma garota má!

_Eu? –ela questionou com um ar cômico de ingenuidade e ele apenas riu dela, assentindo.

Por um instante, mantiveram o silêncio outra vez. O olhar longínquo da princesa parecia triste e continuou repousando sobre os jovens na mesa. Zechs perguntava-se o que ansiava a irmã. A situação dela era diferente. Talvez, ela quisesse mais liberdade, mas ele não estava em condições de dar e não sabia se ela tinha condições de recebê-la. Mas não achava justo que a juventude dela fosse daquele jeito, tão abnegada aos deveres reais e sempre discreta e remota, não podendo aproveitar da despreocupação e da tolice que a melhor fase da vida oferecia.

_Por que não vai dançar? –sugeriu, olhando-a com bondade. Talvez um empurrãozinho bastasse. Mas ela olhou-o com um sorriso etéreo, e não disse nada. E então ele via que tinha algo mais ali. E precisava resolver aquela situação. –Vamos dançar a próxima quadrilha. –informou sem pedir opiniões, e ela assentiu estranhando a atitude do irmão. Talvez, se vissem Relena dançar, os outros cavalheiros tivessem mais abertura para pedir-lhe uma dança.

Enquanto isso, na mesa, Akane parara um pouco de falar para ouvir. Ficou observando os rapazes ali trocando as palavras vaidosas deles, gabavam-se um pouco, porque eram homens, e até aquele que nunca dizia uma palavra, arriscava dizer algo para poder valer sua posição. Ela ria, mas nunca se intrometia ou opinava, e passava despercebida deles, aproveitando a situação para aprender mais sobre as personalidades dos rapazes. Eles eram interessantes, ela sabia que havia muito mais neles do que aquela aparência galante, nobre e bonita, que eles tinham um íntimo complexo, e por que não dizer atribulado, e era em poucos momentos que eles conseguiam agir espontaneamente.

Quatre estava narrando um episódio emocionante no qual Sandrock lhe salvara a vida durante uma batalha, e todos o ouviam pacientemente, às vezes aparecendo com algum comentário.

_Não sei como conseguimos escapar ilesos de tantas situações de risco. Ás vezes é simplesmente aterrador se ver vivo e são após uma batalha. –Quatre murmurou depois, ainda sentindo-se agradecido á lealdade de seu cavalo, que quase se sacrificou por ele, saltando em frente a um atacante, tomando uma flechada no pescoço.

_Pensar no fato de termos restado entre muitos que não sobreviveram é que é o impressionante. –Duo disse com um ar sério e fúnebre, olhando dentro da caneca de cobre rasa de cerveja.

_Quantas vezes você já achou que não ia sobreviver? –Trowa questionou, retórico, e suspirou. –Quantas vezes você perdeu a esperança de lutar e simplesmente imaginava que a próxima flechada seria fatal?

_Por isso que o melhor é jamais ter esperança. Você apenas vai e executa o que for preciso. –Heero disse imperioso com sua voz sempre impassível, as sobrancelhas cerradas sempre tensas, sempre com a face inexpressiva.

_Isto é um problema. –Akane finalmente disse alguma coisa, sem perceber. –Se você não tem esperança, é porque está procurando uma. É impossível existir uma pessoa sem uma motivação qualquer.

Os rapazes a ouviram com atenção assaz e ficaram depois num silêncio completo, como que emudecidos pelas palavras dela. Ela não olhava para eles, os olhos se deitavam para um canto como pedrinhas verdes, e tinha um sorriso pacificado entreabrindo os lábios.

Será que eu tenho uma motivação?, Heero perguntou-se em pensamentos depois de ouvi-la. Mas se ele tinha, qual era? Qual era? Qual era o motivo, a força para continuar a viver, qual era? Mas por mais que se perguntasse, não sabia responder. Porém, não precisou ficar intrigado por muito mais tempo, porque Akane lhe respondeu:

_A motivação de alguns é vencer, a de outros é conseguir a fama, e ainda existem aqueles que o importante é competir. E eu não estou falando só dos duelos, na vida também é assim. –e finalmente olhou-os sem muito que expressar na face.

Eles ouviam e ficavam incomodados com o que viam nas palavras da mocinha. Como podia ela entender a filosofia de um cavaleiro daquele modo? Era como se vivesse aquilo também, mas ela era apenas uma garota, uma simples ferreira. Será que a convivência a fizera tão entendida no modo de vida deles?

_Olhem, a princesa vai dançar… –comentou depois, saindo do assunto.

Heero olhou para Relena dançando com o irmão, com aquele sorriso calmante nos lábios, aquele ar de anjo celeste, e olhou Akane após. Será que ele tinha ouvido alguma indireta no comentário dela?

Akane estava parecendo diferente, mas não ficou daquele modo por muito tempo. Assim como um relâmpago risca o céu tempestuoso, é a rutilância da paz e do sossego em Akane. Logo, um súbito sorriso iluminou-lhe a face, e ela reassumiu aquele caráter que assustava:

_E então, o que me dizem: de baixo da cama de quem as suas botas têm ficado?

_Como é que você pergunta isso?! Menina abusada você! –Wu Fei ficou escandalizado. Akane riu faceira.

_Arre! Se você se irritou é porque entendeu a pergunta e está escondendo algo! –ela o provocou especificamente então, rindo dele, mas não de um modo malvado. Ele não gostou, mas desta vez não ficou bravo, e só desdenhou.

_Já faz dois anos que as minhas botas estão no mesmo lugar… não há nada que me condene quanto a isso… –Trowa respondeu com um riso arrogante, e embora não falasse nenhum nome, olhou de relance Catherine, no seu delicado vestido lilás, conversando com outra lady, e isto explicou tudo.

_Ah, você é o único que tem uma resposta decente para minha pergunta… –Akane comentou suavemente, escondendo sua traquinagem.

_Se isto é lá pergunta que mereça resposta decente… –Heero disse rude, mas debochado, e Akane o olhou desagradada. Mas tudo que ele fez foi dar-lhe um sorriso mau.

_O problema é que eu não tenho botas o suficiente… –Duo respondeu, malandro, e horrorizou alguns na mesa. Akane deu uma risada de espanto, e meneou a cabeça, repugnada.

_É tarefa difícil esta, menina, escolher, não onde ficará minhas botas, mas sim o meu coração. –Quatre disse, sorrindo bondosamente, e ela assentiu.

_Eu sei, eu também não achei um bom lugar, nem para deixar minhas botas, nem para deixar meu coração. –ela disse depois, se colocando no mesmo nível deles. Mas ela não era; para eles, ela não era, e isto os chocava, espantava e intrigava, por causa da irreverência dela nas perguntas comprometedoras e nos comentários profundos e abalizados sobre o modo de vida cavalheiresco.

_O amor é complicado demais para o meu gosto… –Wu Fei murmurou um pouco menos acalorado –Cansei de tentar entender, é tolice! Casamento arranjado é a solução: é bem impessoal…

Heero queria manter-se fora do assunto, mas observava bem disfarçadamente, de vez em quando, Relena graciosamente dançando as quadrilhas, mudando de pares conforme a coreografia e a música.

_Quando é que você vai assumir que é uma pessoa normal, Wu Fei? –Trowa questionou entediado, e levantou-se. Cansara de ficar ali parado, ia esticar as pernas e dançar com sua senhora.

_Hey, Heero, vamos dançar também! A quadrilha já está no fim… –Akane incentivou, mas ele olhou-a sem ânimo. Ela puxou-lhe os braços enquanto se levantava. –Vamos, venha dançar também! Aposto que você dança tão bem quanto justa…

_Ah, Akane, me deixe em paz.

_Olha, se você não vai dançar com ela, eu vou… –Duo comentou com um ar de urgência, e Akane lhe sorriu.

_Vá à cata de outro par, Duo! Eu só danço se o Heero dançar! –Akane comentou espevitada, frustrando Duo, e ele dando de ombros, seguiu o conselho dela.

_Então senta. –Heero rosnou, grosseiro. Ela o olhou chateada.

_Do que você está com medo?

Heero estava sentindo nos ossos que Akane estava sabendo demais, ou pelo menos desconfiando demais. Enfim, se ergueu da cadeira, arrumou um pouco a veste e Akane sorriu animada.

_Ah, mas tudo isso por que vai dançar comigo?

_É sim, seu arrogante… Tudo isso porque vou dançar com você. –ela disse com um tom de voz bonito e alegre, sem travessura, olhando-o com ternura. Ele bufou e meneou a cabeça, buscando paciência para lidar com a menina.

As quadrilhas eram danças nobres, sofisticadas e harmônicas, bonitas de se assistir. As coreografias eram feitas com vagareza e naturalidade, e tudo dependia da boa organização e habilidade dos dançarinos. Heero começou dançando com Akane, mas tinha a ciência de que passaria por todas as outras moças até voltar ao seu par original. Relena ainda dançava, e ele tinha agora a perspectiva de encontrá-la outra vez de perto naquela noite.

_Como será que é ser uma princesa? –ele ouviu Akane dizer, ao passo que eles giravam de mãos juntas. Ele deu de ombros. Isto pouco o interessava, obviamente, e julgou a menina patética. Akane suspirou, e olhava Relena dançando com Sir Victorious, que era um cavaleiro de Sanc. –Você andou maltratando a Relena? –e de repente saiu com esta. As sobrancelhas arquearam-se bravas, repreendendo e cobrando-o e Heero não conseguiu segurar a indignação:

_O quê?

_Não se faça de desentendido, Sir Heero.

_E você não seja intrometida, menina Akane. O que é que você tem a ver com isso?

_Oras, não é certo você maltratá-la…

_E como você chegou a esta conclusão, Lady Dona-da-verdade? –ele perguntou com um sarcasmo cruel, mas um tanto burlesco, e um sorriso arisco abriu-se no rosto de Akane, depois que ela mesurou, e eles começaram a girar em direção contrária.

_Eu consigo ver no jeito que você olha para ela… Quanto tempo mais você vai negar que tem alguma coisa especial acontecendo?

_Você se acha tão esperta. –ele disse com um ar enfadado, e erguendo-a brevemente, estavam para trocar de par.

_E você, não se acha também? –e ela deixou esta frase atormentadora antes de passar para outro cavalheiro.

Ele a olhou com ultrajo refletido nos olhos azuis, e mesurou mecânico, quase nem vendo que dama vinha dançar com ele agora. E ao passo que executava a coreografia repetitiva com a moça, pensava no que Akane quis dizer com aquela frase capciosa.

Quanta tolice mais teria de ouvir e suportar daquelas garotas? Akane sugerir que havia algo "especial" entre ele e Relena era o pingo que faltava. Como podia atrever-se a dizer que ele estava, ao menos, gostando da princesa? Era absurdo! Ele não aceitava a insolência de Akane, e eles trocavam olhares distantes, os dela eram sagazes e os dele aborrecidos, e travavam um estranho jogo do siso.

Heero dançou com mais duas garotas, e dali a pouco ia ter de dançar com Relena. Nem olhava mais para os lados, impessoalmente ia dançando com as moças, que não se atreviam a puxar conversa com aquele rapaz sisudo e assustador. Mas como ele dançava bem! Não errava um único passo, e tinha uma rapidez leve de movimentos que era perfeita.

E enquanto isso, Relena sentia o coração acelerar-se. Teria de dançar com Heero, e não sabia o que ia acontecer. Não estava ansiosa, só perdida – será que ele ia maltratá-la mais? – e ela olhava o lado com uma curiosidade felina de quem está incomodado. Mas ele não estava prestando nenhuma atenção nela. Ela o olhava arisca e assustada, mas não se fazia comprometer. Ninguém podia entender bem o que é que espreitava.

Quando chegou a hora da troca de pares, Heero e Relena relutaram. Pararam, um na frente do outro, olhando-se fixamente, como se houvesse uma placa de vidro separando-os eternamente. E pareceu que ficaram horas daquele modo, mesmo que tivesse sido menos de um minuto, os olhos dos dois se chocavam, como se um estranhasse o outro, como se nunca tivessem se visto.

Com um leve inclinar de cabeça, Relena suspirou. Estava diante de uma de suas obrigações principescas – suportar cordialmente homens intragáveis. Vamos terminar logo com isso, pensou ela.

Heero sentia-se do mesmo jeito ao observá-la em sua frente. Ele também se deparara com mais uma obrigação de sua carreira cavalheiresca – ou seja, parte de sua missão – e ele a cumpriria com a perfeição que era exigida.

Relena mesurou diante dele, e ele curvou-se em resposta, mecânico, e a quadrilha recomeçou. Enquanto dançavam de mãos juntas, Relena olhava com firmeza dentro dos olhos intensos de Heero, e via algo mais neles, algo suave e não frio de crueldade. Sabe-se lá o que era, mas ela sentia, era triste e enternecedor. E aquilo compensou toda a raiva e decepção que passou por causa dele, e não conseguia continuar irritada ou amedrontada, e com olhos corajosos queria entrar fundo na alma dele, fitando-o com força. E ele não fugia do olhar dela. Ele também a encarava, como se a instigasse a algo, sem jamais desviar os olhos, em completo silêncio, como se o mundo fosse mudo. Aos olhos de todos, formavam um casal que combinava perfeitamente, incluindo os tons dos trajes: o rosa suave e leve do vestido de Relena aliviava a seriedade e o peso do cinza intenso da veste de Heero, as cores ficavam bem próximas. As cores eram epítomes adequados das personalidades de cada um. E o modo que um plantava o olho no outro demonstrava uma grande força de caráter da parte dos dois, algo que não se podia destruir ou superar.

Tudo não passou de cinco minutos de comunicação visual. Aos poucos, parecia que a firmeza dos olhos deles ia cedendo à brandura ou a uma languidez profunda, e aliviava as feições dos dois, que já não pareciam inimigos. Ele a ergueu, e depois a assistiu mesurar com toda a beleza majestática dela, e Relena foi para seu próximo par. Parecia que tinham dançado por uma eternidade. E quando ela saiu de perto dele, dando a mão para o seu próximo par, curvando-se, Heero se sentiu estranhamente abandonado, e ficou olhando para ela ali ao lado, enquanto a sua próxima acompanhante o esperava, confusa, para poder continuar a dançar.

E enquanto Heero recebia uma senhorita desconhecida para dançar, Akane ia dançar com um senhorzinho conhecido.

Ela estendeu a mão para o próximo que a ia conduzir, com toda a classe de uma lady, mas com toda a desatenção de uma camponesa. Sentiu sua mão ser apertada forte e calorosamente, e quando voltou os olhos para seu par, antes de mesurar em cumprimento, sorriu surpreendida e luxenta diante de Duo.

_Acho que não vai dar para escapar… –comentou, enquanto mesurava, provocando-o. Ouviu que ele riu de um modo charmoso, e ela o inquiria com olhos aveludados e vivos.

_É, acho que não… –ele comentou depois, de um modo malicioso, olhando-a com gatimanha, sorrindo malvado. –Você sabia que está muito bonita?

_Sabia! –respondeu audaz, com os olhos verdes destacados por contornos de antimônio e aguçados por uma exuberante arrogância.

Ele olhou-a debochado, meneando a cabeça e sorrindo do descabimento, enquanto giravam com as mãos juntas. E ele buscava entrelaçar os dedos com ela, olhando-a firmemente, flertando com ela, mas ela não era inocente. Olhou-o de um modo picante, mas extremamente repreensor, com um sorriso entreaberto que o atentava. E enquanto eles giravam no ritmo lento, Duo sentia-se envolvido por uma atmosfera estranha e se perdia dentro dos olhos verdes dela, amortecido. Ele estava preso numa sensação hipnótica de rendição, e, apesar de ser ele quem a cortejava, de algum modo, ela o sobrepujava, deixando-o completamente tonto, como se cheirasse a incenso embriagador, e sua sedução era mais forte que a dele, e o controlava.

_Mocinha, mocinha… –ele comentou com divertido aspecto de advertência, e ela revirou os olhos fingindo-se ingênua. E Duo sabia que por mais difícil que ela aparentasse, ela gostava que ele empenhava-se por ela, e o provocava de volta em incentivo. O que Akane mais amava era correr um risco.

Há algum tempo Duo notava que estava caído por Akane, mas não soube por qual motivo. Foi muito fulminante, como se tivesse realmente sido acertado pela flecha do cupido. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto em duelos anteriores, apesar do mestre dela ser muito afamado, e não a conhecia em nada, mas parecia saber exatamente o quão afável e divertida ela era mesmo antes de ouvi-la pronunciar a primeira palavra. Havia algo de muito misterioso naquela moça, e era isto que o agradava mais, e sentia-se diferente ao lado dela, de um modo que nunca sentira antes, e não sabia direito definir o quê era aquela sensação; e mesmo assim, não a escondia, e brincava com Akane um jogo de flertes maroto e sem compromisso.

E depois de erguê-la na sequência final da coreografia, sentindo aquele perfume que era a assinatura dela, e trocarem mesuras, deu jeito de roçar de leve os lábios no rosto dela, sem preocupar-se com quem poderia vê-los ou com a reação que ela poderia ter.

Os olhos de esmeralda dela, com algo maligno e atraente neles, crivaram-no por um segundo muito demorado e Duo não conseguiu saber se ela o aprovava ou desaprovava, e a assistiu estender a mão de modo convicto para seu próximo par. Um pouco estonteado, ficou estacado no lugar, olhando-a, e depois se lembrou de continuar a dançar, apanhando a mão da próxima moça. Mas após aquela quadrilha, nada lhe pareceria ser a mesma coisa.

Quando a quadrilha finalizou-se, todos aplaudiram, os senhores e as damas trocaram as últimas mesuras, e outra quadrilha diferente estava pronta para se iniciar. Mas Heero se retirou dela, e assim, Akane o acompanhou. E ela resolveu ir conversar com algumas moças, mas ele resolveu caminhar um pouco pelas áreas mais sossegadas do jardim. Estava sentindo-se descontente por tudo que lhe acontecia. Como os arredores da fonte estavam ocupados por casais que conversavam amistosa e respeitosamente, Heero foi refugiar-se no outro extremo. Ficou caminhando paralelo a uma colunata, dividindo o jardim de um corredor pavimentado que não estava com as arandelas acesas, e ligava o jardim à outra parte do castelo. Quando se afastou o suficiente, encostou-se a uma das colunas e ficou observando o prosseguimento do baile.

Estava muito bem camuflado naquele canto remoto, ninguém ia lembrar-se dele. Às vezes fitava o céu nublado, às vezes olhava a movimentação na festa, sentindo-se alheio e deslocado. Nada o convenceria que pertencia àquele mundo. Mesmo que fosse nobre, mesmo que fosse de família rica e tradicional, não se sentia habituado àquelas ocasiões festivas, não fazia parte daquele mundo, tampouco faria um dia. Era assim que ele queria, era daquele modo que aprendeu que a vida tinha de ser.

_Sir Heero. –ele escutou. Achou que era sua imaginação que lhe pregava uma peça, reproduzindo aquela voz colombina e ao mesmo tempo atormentadora, mas ouvira de verdade. A noite ainda não tinha entregado tudo que reservara para ele.

Olhou o lado e viu a princesa caminhando lentamente e torcendo as mãos, com uma expressão fascinante na face toda, algo muito sereno pintado nela, que apaziguava até os conflitos inquietantes dele. Como se ela fosse um ser fantástico, era translúcida envolta daquele vestido rosa como se feito de pétalas de flor, que parecia ir se desfazendo ao passo que ela caminhava, como se desaparecesse no ar, absorvida pela penumbra da meia luz presente ali. Luxento, Heero esnobou-a, virando o rosto para outra direção, mas ela sorriu meigamente diante do jeito dele.

Sabia que ali poucos notariam os dois. E ainda com aquele lindo sorriso único e meigo na face, chegou-se o mais próxima que já estivera dele, parando bem ao seu lado, e conseguia ouvi-lo respirar pesadamente.

_E agora, o que quer? –Heero indagou com desprezo.

_Eu vim aqui pedir perdão.

_Perdão pelo quê? –ele achou-a tola e finalmente olhou-a.

_Eu fui muito rude com você, milorde, me desculpe.

_Você? Rude?

_É sim. Você tem os seus motivos para me tratar deste jeito, mas quanto a mim, não tenho nenhuma justificativa para ser rude com você.

_E o que você quer com isso?

Ela quase riu, mas algo a impediu, tinha nos olhos dele uma suspeita abundante. E enquanto os olhos dele pareciam brilhar na meia-luz, os olhos dela estavam enevoados.

_Eu não tenho nenhuma segunda intenção. –explicou singela.

E ele ficou fitando-a de perto, demorado e desdenhosamente, cheio de desconfiança. Não entendia muito bem aquela garota, mas já não conseguia mais repeli-la. A presença dela era poderosa e firme, não havia como se sentir alheio dela.

Noin olhava a pista de dança e não via Relena em nenhuma parte.

_Vossa Alteza, sabe onde está a sua irmã? –perguntou para Zechs, educada e suspeitosa, e ele abriu um sorriso jocoso.

_Pensei que este fosse o seu trabalho!

_Deveras engraçado. –e tinha a liberdade para tratá-lo daquela forma. Ele riu, com aquela arrogância inocente dele:

_Realmente. –e cessando o riso –Ah, Noin! Deixe ela… Relena deve estar se divertindo. É preciso deixá-la mais livre, para que ela possa viver a vida dela. Ela não teve esta oportunidade ainda, deixe-a solta…

Noin o olhou por certo tempo, meditativa nas palavras do príncipe. Talvez tivesse realmente razão, talvez Relena estivesse presa demais, talvez ela precisasse perder a proteção e se expor às responsabilidades dos próprios atos e escolhas.

_Está bem, Alteza, eu concordo. –ela disse depois, mesurando.

_Além do mais, confio nela, acredito na responsabilidade dela. –Zechs disse depois, despreocupado, demonstrando calorosa afeição pela irmã.

_Sim, eu também, mas o que for necessário podar, podaremos. –Noin disse, ainda resolvida a exercer certo controle na vida da jovem. Ela confiava desconfiando, não ia abandonar Relena de vez, além do mais, Noin tinha carinho demais para fazer isto com ela. Tornaram-se amigas, e uma cuidava da outra.

_Deixe de ser má, dona ama! –Zechs implicou, achando-a cruel, e ambos riram cúmplices.

E depois, Noin voltou os olhos para a pista de dança sem nenhum propósito, ainda parada em frente à Zechs, que ficou mirando-a num momento de devoção.

_Senhorita Noin? –ele a chamou, delicado, sem querer tirá-la da aparente paz que se mergulhara. Ela o olhou com diligência, esperando o que ele tinha para dizer. –Vá você também viver um pouco a sua vida, milady. Relena já não precisa de babá. –ele sugeriu bondoso, olhando Noin com singeleza, e ela quase corou. Como não soube o que responder, mesurou novamente, expressando acatamento e foi ter com outras moças qualquer conversa, resolvida a distrair-se.

Mas Relena ainda prosseguia estacada perto de Heero, sem pronunciar som, apenas observando aquele rapaz misterioso e cruel. Ele causava um assombro, um fascínio estranho, Relena quase não podia respirar enquanto ficava profundamente intrigada por ele, que cercado numa nuvem de mistério, parecia remoto, triste e intraduzível.

_Você é muito perfeita, Relena. –ele por fim murmurou, de um modo que não insultava, muito menos elogiava.

_Como? –não o entendeu.

_Eu ainda não acredito que você seja real… –Heero não acreditava que realmente existissem pessoas como Relena.

_Não, não se iluda. Eu estou realmente aqui, agora você precisa ver se você também está.

_Certo. –ele disse rude ao ouvir a frase dela.

Será que ela estava certa? Talvez fosse ele que não era real, que não estava ali e que não existia. Tudo parecia diferente do que conhecia então, estava começando a enxergar muitas coisas por outra perspectiva e um mundo novo estava revelando-se perante ele, mas não estava completamente agradado com a nova situação, esta que ele não sabia dizer quando começara. Um dia acordaria e tudo não passaria de um sonho, um momento desperdiçado que ele passou, ou pelo menos era isto que queria que acontecesse.

_Os seus olhos são a síntese de sua força interior. Nunca vi olhar tão decidido e digno como o teu. São olhos frios, mas tão cativantes… –ela comentou depois como se flertasse, mas a voz era séria e refletida. Mas, se ela estivesse realmente flertando, era de um jeito ameno e puro, sem perceber o quanto se revelava. Ele ficou sem graça depois disto, e quase enrubesceu, e ela prosseguiu olhando-o com ternura, magnânima.

_Eu não sei devolver elogios. –alegou rispidamente, e Relena, imersa numa inesperada onda de ternura, se permitiu aproximar, colocando as mãos no peito dele. Era atraída por ele, sem escapatória, fascinada pelo jeito rude e incompreensível dele e pela aparência hostil e admirável.

E com força, ele agarrou-a subitamente, assustando-a, e entrando no corredor escuro, segurava os braços dela. A respiração de Relena estava acelerada, tudo estava sombrio e ela mal podia vê-lo em sua frente, o coração batia forte e não entendia o que ele queria com aquilo.

_Por que me faz sofrer? –indagou, confundida e triste de repente. Ele a ouviu e não se sentiu desconfortável ou irritado com a pergunta, e logo respondeu com seus modos sempre arrogantes:

_Porque você gosta.

_Não, não gosto. –achou a resposta dele estranha, e corrigiu-o.

_Então, por que vem até mim, se só o que eu sei é impingir sofrimento? –e desta vez foi ele que não a entendeu e achou a resposta estranha. Mas havia uma instigação na pergunta dele que contradizia tudo o que comunicava.

Ela sabia que olhava fixo nos olhos elevados dele. A voz rouca que escutava vir dele era áspera em seus ouvidos, mas não a insultava. Ela gostava da força das mãos dele em seus braços, e o sentia respirar rapidamente, assim como ela, e havia uma tensão envolvente no ar.

_Então diga para mim que não me quer por perto, que me repudia; diga outra vez que me odeia. –ela desafiou com um ar irreverente e provocante, sem hesitar, e sua voz era sempre bonita.

_Relena… –ele começou uma frase que não sabia terminar. E ainda a mantinha presa, olhando o rosto branco dela.

E enquanto ela esperava, compreendeu repentinamente que ele não era capaz de nada daquilo e muito menos de dizer-lhe aquelas coisas, e uma onda de consolo se jogou sobre ela, aumentando a onda de ternura na qual já estava imersa, e sorriu.

_Me esqueça, princesa. –por fim, ele murmurou feroz, sem compreender o que tinha dado nele e o porquê não podia ser mau e ríspido com ela outra vez.

_Não. É a primeira vez que eu decido lutar por alguma coisa, e não vou desistir enquanto não conseguir. Se é que existe destino, você é o meu. –ela foi fortemente convicta em suas palavras. Sua voz não vacilou ou perdeu a ternura, mesmo que se mostrasse firme e resoluta. E ela mesma estranhou sua atitude, mas sorriu com o sabor da vitória, sem arrepender-se de sua coragem e ousadia. Tinha de dizer para ele o que desejava e precisava fazê-lo ver que era tão determinada quanto ele.

Heero conseguia ver um pouco da face dela, já com os olhos fortes e claros acostumados à penumbra, e ofegava, admirado. Nunca imaginou ouvir aquela intimação da princesa dócil e meiga. Mas não se deixou abalar, e suas mãos geladas ousaram tocar aquela face, por um instante em que os olhares se encontraram sem resistência e se absorveram.

Mas tão repentinamente quanto sua primeira ação, ele a largou bruscamente, afastando-se. Olhou-a por um segundo mais, incerto e impressionado, e saiu do corredor de volta a luz do jardim, como um assustador lobo feroz e voraz.

Relena não conseguiu forças imediatas para sair do corredor, e encostou-se a parede fria, ofegando de assombro no escuro. Soube então que estivera próxima de alcançar o coração rochoso dele. Afinal, Heero não era assim tão impossível, e por um pequeno intervalo de tempo conseguiu prevalecer sobre ele. Portanto, sorria jovial e deleitada, como se tivesse tido um vislumbre da boa recompensa por todo um árduo esforço.

Mas para Heero, nunca uma noite tinha sido tão tortuosa e ele jamais a esqueceria.

* * *

Quem quiser se inspirar um pouco visite endlessduel. tumblr. com

Lá tem a lista de capítulos concluídos da fic!

Como esse capítulo é meio longo, essa semana, será o único. Semana que vem eu trago outra postagem dupla.

Espero que estejam gostando!

Beijos e abraços!

21.07.2016


	15. O beijo

**No último capítulo…**

O baile na corte reúne todos os personagens do importante momento que o Reino de Sanc vive. Heero decide que devolver a Bíblia à princesa, e Noin se encarrega de que ele faça isso pessoalmente. Nos aposentos de Relena, os dois travam um diálogo inquietante que terminam horas depois, em um encontro discreto no baile. Enquanto dançaram, sentiram uma ligação misteriosa e mágica, e enquanto Relena a aceita e alimenta, Heero sempre prefere fugir e resistir.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 15 – O beijo**

Com o final da quadrilha, Duo também resolveu deixar a pista de dança. Serviu-se de um cálice de vinho e se sentou numa parte qualquer da mesa, confortável, assistindo o movimento do baile com os olhos azuis muito realçados pelos trajes negros. Cumprimentava um ou outro amigo que ainda não tinha percebido na festa apenas com um respeitável aceno de cabeça, mas permanecia no seu canto, calado e sossegado. Até que de relance, viu Akane conversando animadamente com uma moça morena muito bonita e bem vestida, e ambas pareciam muito absortas e risonhas, só Deus sabia do que falavam.

Duo não conteve nem o sorriso nem o impulso de ir até elas. Ensaiou um pouco para se levantar, pegou mais um pouco vinho, olhou os lados, todo um ritual para aproximar-se sem ser notado e mesmo assim chegar com certo efeito, certo charme de malandro. Foi chegando sem ser chamado, discreto como gato, e interessou-se pelo que escutou. Não que ele pudesse entender o que estava sendo dito, mas o modo que era dito era bem surpreendente. As duas conversavam num francês muito fluente e bonito e Duo não queria interromper, apesar de que, no momento em que se achegou, ambas silenciaram-se e mesuraram para ele.

_Falando francês? –Duo brincou com Akane, impressionado, e ela riu achando-o engraçado. Ela virou-se para a amiga, e apresentou Duo em francês, e esta fez nova mesura. Trocaram algumas palavras e a moça se retirou, e Akane olhou Duo com um ar alegre. –Eu atrapalhei, foi? –ele perguntou preocupado.

_Não, ela disse que vai dançar com o irmão agora. Ela é Lady Riene, irmã de Sir Random, da Normandia.

_Você é pop, hein! –importunou-a, malicioso, e ela simplesmente deu de ombros, enquanto sorria.

Parecia muito silenciosa, e ele não gostou do fato. Talvez ela estivesse desconfortável com o jeito que ele a tratara durante a quadrilha, aceitava que tinha sido pessoal demais com ela. Ficaram os dois parados, um ao lado do outro, sem pronunciar palavra, e enquanto ele a olhava, Akane olhava qualquer outro lugar, serenamente.

_Você está com sede? –ele resolveu puxar assunto. Ela o olhou e negou com a cabeça, e ele a olhou achando-a cada vez mais estranha. –Que foi, hein?

_Nada. –ela disse muito calma, a voz saiu suave ao passo que ela o olhava. Aquele sossego nela desconhecido dele o deixava confundido:

_Não, você está muito quietinha… você não é assim.

_Como pode dizer? Você me conhece? –ela perguntou, achando-o meigamente simples, e lhe sorriu deslumbrante.

Ele deu de ombros:

_Eu penso que sim. –e de um jeito desinibido e despreocupado ele respondeu, olhando-a como um garotinho. Ela riu, mas ele não entendeu por que, e continuava desconfiado do jeito dela.

_E como está seu braço? –ela lembrou-se de perguntar.

_Ah, nem sinto mais nada… Foi só um corte superficial. Não se compara com o que nos acontece numa batalha. –disse, despreocupado, com um meio-sorriso maroto para impressioná-la.

_O senhor já esteve em alguma guerra? –ela mostrou-se curiosa e ingênua, e enquanto eles conversavam também iam caminhando.

_Já, é um mundo conflituoso este em que vivemos, não é? O seu mestre já foi a guerras também?

_Sim, lutou bravamente em conflitos por toda a Europa, procurando sempre estar do melhor lado, mas ás vezes é difícil decidir…

_Sabe qual é o problema? Eu vou te dizer: existe muita gente mal-encarada por aí que não cuida da própria vida e fica implicando com os outros, arranjando confusão!

Ela riu a bom rir, gostando do modo que ele traduziu tais complexidades em algo tão corriqueiro, e ele sorriu contente olhando-a.

_Mas sabe o que é que vale? Bem, pelo menos, o que vale para mim?

_Não, me faça saber o que é que vale… –ela disse de um modo maroto, mas sonhador. A noite nublada fazia os olhos contornados dela parecerem um oceano de águas turvas e revoltas, que de algum modo arrastavam-no para afogar-se nele.

_É conseguir continuar vivo e ouvir um riso como o seu… conhecer alguém como você…

_Não seja lisonjeiro, senhor! –brincou, e ele sorriu com um ar mais controlado. –Acho que continuar viva me basta. O que vier, é lucro!

_É, sabe que você também está certa… –ele assentiu, pensando na frase dela um pouco e olhando-a, querendo encaixar ambas as mensagens. Ele estava ali ao lado dela naquele momento porque estava vivo. Ele não sabia que ia conhecê-la até o instante que a encontrou, e mesmo assim a vida dele ainda valia o esforço. Mas agora, era muito melhor viver, com aquela coisa nova no peito fazendo o coração bater. Era uma atração irresistível que sentia por ela, atração que não sabia explicar, mas não podia negar, tampouco resistir.

Eles já tinham saído do jardim, a passos lentos, e não perceberam que o barulho diminuía e a luz parecia mais fraca – nem prestavam muita atenção à volta. Não sentiram quando começou a chuviscar, quando as nuvens se debulharam em gotinhas geladas, cobrindo-os como uma cortina de rendas. Akane só ia caminhando serenamente ao lado de Duo, enquanto as orlas de tecido cor-de-vinho faziam-na parecer flutuar ao passo que dançavam ao redor dela. Era como a dama do lago saindo das águas, feiticeira, turvando a visão de Duo e chamando-o para seus braços. Ela cantarolava descontraída, e ás vezes o olhava com um sorriso cúmplice.

_Olha, eu estava tentando não me embebedar, mas o vinho do seu vestido está me estonteando! –ele a elogiou de um modo incomum, e ela o olhou-o com uma risada deliciada, nunca tinha ouvido galanteio excêntrico daquele jeito.

_Aonde você quer chegar falando estas coisas?

_Ah, é que tem uma moça muito bonita caminhando comigo debaixo deste chuvisco chato e eu não consigo calar a boca!

Ela enganchou-se nele, e nem tinha graça, porque ela era da mesma altura, e inclinando a cabeça, comentou:

_Não se preocupe, eu já percebi isto… –explicou com um ar bondoso, mas atiçador, e ele sorria com arrogância e deleite. A cada momento, gostava mais dela.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, a chuva apertou subitamente, e os dois correram para fugir dela, rindo divertidamente, como loucos, sem qualquer preocupação. Eram jovens e felizes, não tinham motivos para apreensão. A chuva só era mais um motivo para divertirem-se.

_Venha cá, espere a chuva diminuir um pouco… –ele a puxou para perto de si, e consequentemente para dentro de sua tenda.

As barracas De Estherallis eram mais distantes, e se Akane prosseguisse ia chegar ensopada, tamanha a intensidade da repentina chuva. Ela sorriu sem motivo, e depois olhou Duo brilhantemente na meia-luz da tenda, até que ele ficou encabulado.

_Hey, pare com isso… –ele brincou, debochando do próprio incômodo, e ela riu.

_Não consigo me controlar! –ela disse sedutora e travessa, e bateu com o dedo na ponta do nariz dele. E olhou para o interior da tenda, curiosa, caminhando lentamente pelo ambiente, sob os olhos atentos e brandos dele.

_Espere aqui que eu vou ver se arranjo algo para que se seque um pouco. –ele informou, e ela assentiu olhando-o rapidamente.

Tinha alcançado um aparador que ficava perto da cama e ficou olhando tudo curiosa. Duo era um rapaz muito vaidoso, e ela divertia-se em notar as coisas que ele tinha sobre o balcão. Havia espelhos, escovas e pentes, mas a presença deles não espantava, visto que era explicada pela longa trança de cabelos ruivo-escuros que ele usava.

Ela apanhou um espelho e verificou se o antimônio não havia borrado, mas apenas se viu com os cabelos úmidos e as flores presas em suas tranças estavam murchas. Foi desatando cada uma das flores, colocando-as sobre o aparador, ainda de olho nos objetos ali, até que seu olhar foi capturado por um cintilo. Viu um anel com uma enorme pedra verde entre as coisas dele. Soltou a última flor, e apanhou a joia para observá-la melhor.

_Que lindo…

_O que é lindo? –Duo aproximou-se imperceptível dela, com um pano jogado sobre o ombro.

_O anel… –ela o olhou por um momento nos olhos, e depois voltou a apreciar o objeto.

Ele sorriu. Via que a pedra tinha exatamente a mesma cor dos olhos dela e o mesmo brilho, e ela parecia muitos anos mais jovem enquanto admirava respeitosamente a pedra cintilante. Mas Duo olhava a face dela, distraído, até esquecendo-se do que viera fazer ali.

_O lar é onde o coração está.

_O quê? –ele estava certo de que a ouvira dizer algo, mas tão perdido que ficou contemplando-a, não tinha prestado nenhuma atenção e não entendera nada do que ela falara.

Ela ergueu olhos intensos e sérios para ele, e comentou:

_É o que está escrito aqui no anel…

Ele sorriu e fez-se compreendido:

_Sim, é isso mesmo. –e assentiu, ficando a lembrar do significado do anel. O tomou das mãos de Akane com gentileza e o observou por um instante.

_O que foi? –ela questionou, notando o jeito nostálgico dele fitar a joia, e perguntava-se se estava entristecido.

_Minha mãe me deu este anel antes da minha primeira batalha, há quase dez anos atrás. Eu nunca mais a vi, desde então… –e pausou, suspirando, e Akane o observava com ternura. –Ela me deu para que eu nunca me esquecesse de que havia alguém me esperando e do que realmente vale. –havia tristeza na voz dele, mas não melancolia. Akane o olhava, branda, e sorria.

_Aposto que conta esta história para todas… –e depois de um longo silêncio, Akane pilheriou, quebrando o gelo. E olhando-o com uma doce dose de ternura camuflada em deboche: –Enfim, é uma constatação interessante esta do anel…

Duo ficou refletindo na frase gravada no anel dourado que a mãe tirara do próprio dedo e dera a ele quando ainda era um rapazinho. Ainda tinha nítido o rosto afável dela, um sorriso bom, ofuscando o temor.

_Olhe, ele combina muito com você. Fique com ele, como presente de agradecimento por tudo que tem feito. –ele disse, olhando fixo para ela, que lhe ergueu os olhos surpreendidos:

_Não, por favor não, milorde… Eu não mereço algo assim, é muito importante para o senhor.

_Que nada, Akane. É claro que você merece, por tudo que tem feito por mim.

_Não, não posso aceitar… –ela continuou, humilde e desconfortável, sorrindo nervosamente.

_Você deve aceitar. –ele foi firme e sorridente, e colocou o anel na palma da mão dela. Akane lhe sorria contente pelo presente, imaginando o valor e o significado daquela joia. Era uma honra para ela.

_Muito obrigada. –e com o polegar e o indicador, segurou a joia, analisando-a de perto. Deu um suspiro profundo, ficando preocupada, e gentilmente o devolveu ao tampo do móvel. –É mui gentil, meu senhor, mas não posso… –o encarou com um olhar estrelado, comovido, expectante. Sorriu, desejando que ele não se ofendesse, mas o rosto dele revelava somente um profundo estado de fascinação.

Duo ficara a noite inteira olhando-a e pensando nela, assistindo com atenção cada reação, cada riso e cada olhar, determinado a não perder nada. Sem dúvida, ela era algo especial, algo que ele não podia correr o risco de perder.

Suspirou. Se se aguentasse um minuto mais, ia enlouquecer. Ele a puxou para ainda mais perto e a beijou na boca, ousado, sem pensar em nada, simplesmente entregue ao impulso e ao prazer da sensação. Quando descolou os lábios dos dela, reencontrou-a sem fôlego e confusa.

Akane pousou as mãos nos ombros dele e se retraiu, tornando-se hirta, tornando-se pálida:

_Foi para isto que me trouxe aqui? –e sua voz baixa veio carregada de desconfianças, as sobrancelhas despertando-se e deixando-se curvar, inquisitiva, incomodada.

_Akane, o que foi? Eu pensei…

_O quê? Que eu estava me jogando em você? –e havia algo de metálico, algo de ácido, na voz que formava aquelas palavras. –Que eu era fácil?

Duo não estava compreendo. Meneou a cabeça várias vezes, tentando processar o momento. Será que tinha confundido os sinais?

_Você não confia em mim?

A expressão dela se aliviou. Desviou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior. Achou tanto significado naquela pergunta dele, acreditou ouvir a história de uma vida naquelas poucas palavras. Confiança era o bem mais precioso que possuía. Se ela desse aquela riqueza, se a entregasse a ele, estaria entregando seu próprio ser, fragilizando toda a sua essência. Ele foi o primeiro, foi o único, foi aquele a quem ela desejou que mencionasse aquela relação de confiança, ainda mais importante que a do amor e a do desejo. E ele era o primeiro e o único, era aquele a quem ela se dispunha a dar seu maior tesouro. Em tantas andanças jamais encontrou candidato mais apto, voluntário mais qualificado.

_Você… disse que me conhecia. –murmurou, suavizando então o timbre, ligando outra vez o contato visual.

Ele ousou reaproximar-se.

_E sabe o que eu quero? –ela não parecia querer se respondida, então ele apenas seguiu fitando-a como se diante de uma estrela desejável. –Mais que tudo, quero que confie em mim. –e ela tampouco o respondeu, ela na verdade lhe lançou desafio. Surgia sóbria, mas etérea, e o fitou intensamente de um modo impossível de menosprezar.

_Eu estou apaixonado por você.

_Sim… mas isso é pouco. –ela baixou o olhar, parecendo um pouco frustrada.

Ele sorriu, intrigado, deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado, cada vez mais emaranhado na aura daquela moça.

_Preciso que saiba esperar. –ela explicou.

_O quê? –e resolveu pedir explicações, a deriva naquela lógica.

_Eu querer. –e molhando os lábios, sorriu um sorriso felino, de olhos entrefechados, um sorriso de engodo e de convite, perigoso como só ela se sabia ser.

E antes de ele reunir o fôlego para protestar, ela avançou até a saída da tenda e escapou.

:::::::::

Heero chegou a sua tenda um pouco antes de começar a chover realmente forte. Havia algo errado com ele, que se sentia mal, quase desesperado. Nunca tinha vivenciado nada como as coisas que lhe ocorriam desde que chegou a Sanc. Nada sabia entender, mas tudo sabia repelir; não ia aceitar nenhuma mudança de circunstância. Que partissem todos com seu amor e devoção para longe dele.

Mal descansou a cabeça no travesseiro, ouviu o tamborilar furioso da chuva. Exausto, seu corpo pedia por sono, e ele não teve tempo para remoer mais as suas amarguras. Aquele fora um dia atribulado, mais do que o comum, e Heero repousou profundamente. Ele nem sentiu a noite passar. Talvez, ela realmente tenha sido curta.

Deviam ser seis horas da manhã, e chovia muito, quase sem trégua. Heero acordou com o melódico e imponente som de um chifre tocado distante e um anúncio o seguia:

_O torneio foi adiado! –e o chifre era soado outra vez, após a voz militar e vigorosa gritar.

Não era de se espantar, chovia de um modo desconfortável, impossibilitando os duelos. Mas este fato não era do agrado de Heero. Aquele seria um dia inútil, não preenchido em sua vida. Como guerreiro, odiava aquele vão na sua missão. Não havia tempo a perder. Tempo era um bem precioso que ele não sabia quanto ia durar, e ele tinha de gastá-lo todo, completamente, sem perder um segundo sequer, em prol de sua missão.

E havia pendências na missão de Heero, uma coisa que ele não tolerava. Agora já não sabia quando poderia resolver o empate que obtivera contra Trowa.

O aviso pegou Trowa muito bem acordado e prontificado, já que ele tinha provas de arco e flecha naquela manhã. Mas da entrada da tenda ele esteve observando a chuva por muito tempo, os olhos felinos e verdes, e já concluíra que nada do planejado ocorreria naquele dia. O anúncio veio apenas para confirmar todos os frutos de sua perspicácia. Enquanto ouvia o chifre soando, os soldados estavam andando na chuva, avisando sobre o adiamento, Trowa suspirou, com um sorriso argucioso, imaginando quais eram os sentimentos de Heero quanto ao fato. A chuva era, como tinham bem afirmado ambos os cavaleiros, uma circunstância imprevista e desfavorável. Em conclusão, era inescapável. Apenas se podia esperar que ela viesse a cessar logo.

Os cinco cavaleiros se encontraram debaixo de chuva, às oito e meia, na fila do desjejum matinal, pois, apesar da garoa, a organização do torneio continuava fiel ao arranjo de distribuição de refeições, instalados debaixo de uma barraca improvisada, oferecendo o pão e o leite rotineiros. Eles trocaram olhares sérios e quase nenhuma palavra, nenhum parecia contente com a prorrogação. Mas não tinham queixas, sabiam se resignar às intempéries da vida cavalheiresca, porque estas eram inimigos impossíveis de combater.

Também havia cansaço neles. Já tinham duelado por dois dias, e o sono naquela noite foi um tanto atrofiado por causa do baile, e não fora má ideia a chuva interromper um pouco aquela rotina incessante, cedendo algum tempo para que eles se recuperassem. Não que não tivessem forças suficientes para prosseguir, mas é que não sabiam muito bem quando parar, mesmo exaustos, e ficavam contentes quando algo vinha determinar a folga, pois, se não houvesse chuva, lá estariam eles de armadura, corcel, lança e espada na mão, prontos para mais um dia de trabalho, levados ao limite.

Ninguém estava disposto a conversar. Nem mesmo Duo, que era muito falante e animado, sempre disposto a levantar os espíritos. Heero prestava atenção nele e logo percebia que algo devia ter acontecido para deixá-lo daquele jeito concentrado. É que Duo ainda não tinha sido abandonado por nenhuma das impressões e conclusões trazidas pelo beijo –tanto as boas quanto as ruins –e ainda não cessara de meditar e agitar-se por causa delas. Esperava ver Akane naquela manhã, mas não tivera a fortuna de encontrá-la na fila do café. Talvez estivesse ali, mas nem queria olhá-lo na face, talvez não viesse ainda, havia probabilidades demais para explicar apenas uma situação: a ausência dela. E o que mais ficava habitado por um ponto de interrogação era a razão de ele ter se ligado tanto a ela. Sabia existir um motivo muito forte, mas ele não o conhecia, e havia momentos em que pouco o interessava. Mas ali, naquela hora, ele queria saber o que fizera com que ele se enamorasse da moça.

Era praticamente a hora do almoço quando Akane acordou. Ela ouvia a chuva, não sentia a luz do Sol, e não tinha ideia de que horas eram. Revirou-se na cama um pouco, e por fim levantou-se, bocejando e espreguiçando-se, para logo depois arrumar as melenas cor de fogo.

_E então, bela adormecida, ficou sonhando com o príncipe e perdeu o torneio? –Howard a provocou, com o sorriso moleque dele e um ar aporrinhador.

_Hã? –ela ainda estava meio dormindo. –Que horas são? –e logo se mostrou preocupada. Enrolava uma manta em volta dos ombros que insistia em cair.

_Já são quase onze horas… –Alaric respondeu com um sorriso traquina, e a viu arregalar os olhos muito verdes. Mas antes da interjeição vazar pela boca dela, ele explicou. –Os duelos foram adiados por causa da chuva, não se preocupe.

Ela suspirou e sorriu, arrumando a manta mais.

_Que susto! Eu jamais ia me perdoar por uma coisa destas! Mesmo assim, eu devia ter acordado cedo…

_Oras, deixe disso! Quando é que você teria chance de desfrutar desse jeito, menina?! E vai me dizer que o baile não terminou de esgotar você nesta madrugada? –Howard estava sempre a importunando divertidamente. Ela riu charmosa, e com um ar sarcástico, respondeu:

_Vocês me mimam porque querem…

_É verdade, Howard… Está na hora de pegar pesado com ela… –Alaric disse com um ar de trama.

_Ai, Anjinho mal! O que é que você vai fazer com uma pobre dama indefesa? –Akane, manhosa, fez-se toda dolorida e inocente. Alaric suprimiu a risada, e com um jeito ardiloso, fez suspense:

_Não sei… O que acha, Howard?

_Podemos pôr ela para trabalhar na cozinha, lavar todas as nossas roupas e ainda fazer nosso trabalho na ferraria…

_O quê? Eu faço isso todo dia! Pensando melhor, de mimado aqui só tem vocês!

Todos riram. Aquela era uma equipe muito animada. De todos, o mais calmo e centrado era Alaric. Ele nem sempre era malicioso e sagaz como Akane e Howard, havia momentos em que ele apresentava uma ingenuidade muito agradável, por que purificava um pouco a atmosfera carregada dos assuntos. Mas todos riam muito e brincavam muito, faziam a jornada cavalheiresca de seu mestre com diversão.

Mas Howard não era só um senhor que não aparentava a idade que tinha – o espírito dele era tão adolescente quanto o de Akane – ele também era o responsável de cuidar dos jovens, não podia se dar ao luxo de largá-los soltos por aí. E melhor do que ninguém, ele conhecia Akane, ela era praticamente a filha dele, e sabia que tinha a responsabilidade de guardar algo que era muito precioso e, ao mesmo tempo, muito perigoso. E ele amava mimá-la, provocá-la e flertar com ela, sempre no sarcasmo, e ouvi-la rir elegantemente, por que ela nunca perdeu a elegância e a nobreza, mas ganhou a sensualidade que não lhe seria permitida se ela fosse uma dama nobre.

Akane arrancou um naco do pão que Alaric pegara no café e foi olhar a chuva da abertura da tenda enquanto comia. Suspirou e cedeu a um sorriso, havia muitas coisas a lembrar daquela noite, e não pretendia esquecer nada.

_Tenho de levar algumas roupas na alfaiataria. –Akane comentou pensativa, olhando a chuva.

_Não tenha pressa, espere a chuva parar. –Howard a repreendeu, mas nunca parecia falar sério. Ela assentiu:

_Mas se não parar até amanhã, levarei assim mesmo. Agora, acho que vou ver como o Unicorn está… –e cobrindo-se de uma capa pesada de couro, Akane saiu, não estava chovendo tão pesadamente naquele momento, e ela foi por entre as gotas de chuva como se não as sentisse.

_Ela não sossega um minuto… –Howard comentou, e Alaric sorriu simplesmente.

Na cavalariça, depois de brincar e conversar com os cavalos que ela mais se afeiçoava, e de escovar a crina de Unicorn algumas vezes, Akane sentou-se numa montanha de feno, e parecia ter se esquecido do mundo completamente. Era o clima que a fazia ficar assim, a chuva serenava e a fazia recordar-se de muitas coisas, como se sua vida passasse inteiramente para ela numa fração de segundos. Lembrava-se de cavalgar com Unicorn quando ele era apenas um potro pelos lagos de Wannsee. Não se arrependia de nada em sua vida, tinha tudo o que sempre sonhara e não ambicionava nenhuma vida cômoda e requintada como a da Princesa Relena, por exemplo. Havia muito mais riqueza na vida cavalheiresca de Akane do que em qualquer outra vida que ela pudesse ter.

E lembrando-se de Relena, Akane tentava imaginar qual tinha sido a fortuna da princesa com o cavaleiro indomável que ela tanto prezava. Por Akane, tudo podia ter ido muito bem, ela reconhecia que o casal que Relena e Heero formavam era muito interessante e bonito, ambos tinham uma qualidade de principescos que era deslumbrante. E com um sorriso, Akane pensava que finalmente Relena encontrara aquele amor que tanto esperou e procurou.

Akane ouvia a chuva, mas esquecia-se de que esta caía lá fora, já que o som confundia-se em suas lembranças e reflexões. E não sabia muito bem em que velocidade corria o tempo levando-a embora, e não notou Heero entrando na cavalariça para verificar Wing.

Ele logo a notou sentada no topo da pilha, distante da realidade. Para ele, era preferível daquele modo, pois assim ela não ia começar a tagarelar ou fazer alvoroço, e o deixaria prosseguir na condição soturna e austera de sempre. E ele ficou conversando com Wing, enquanto tentava resolver se era sensato levar o animal para dar uma volta entre o chuvisco leve que escorria do céu. Ele foi colocando o reio e os outros apetrechos de cavalgadura em seu cavalo, concentrado, ao mesmo tempo em que Wing o olhava com mansidão.

Akane via Heero em sua frente, mas não sabia bem se eram apenas suas memórias, e quando finalmente recobrou o tino, sorriu de prazer.

_Aonde vai? –ela questionou então, olhando-o com argúcia.

_Não interessa.

_Se não interessasse, não estava perguntando.

_Não me venha com suas gracinhas antiquadas… –ele retrucou ríspido, tentando lembrar-se quantas vezes já ouvira frases como aquela de Akane.

Mas ela riu sarcástica, relevando-o. Suspirou e desceu do monte de feno.

_Como foi a sua noite ontem? –e ela já veio com os escrutínios maliciosos que Heero detestava.

_Eu vou ser forçado a repetir… –ele ameaçou, olhando-a com desprezo. Mas Akane sentia que ele parecia provocá-la.

_Não interessa… –Akane repetiu por ele, já antevendo o que ele ia dizer e Heero assentiu, confirmando a antevisão dela.

_Concordo com Wu Fei quando ele te chama de abusada.

_Mais abusado que eu é quem me chama assim. Eu só fiz uma pergunta normal… Não pode me dar uma resposta normal?

_Não, porque eu já sei que não é essa que você quer. –ele sorriu arrogante e ela desdenhou:

_O que há de anormal em você me contar o que fez durante o baile, com quem conversou e sobre o quê falaram? Para mim, isto é completamente normal…

_Ótimo; então, primeiro as damas… –ele a desafiou com um sorriso maligno, e Akane riu espantada com a sagacidade dele.

_Certo, só para você ver como é fácil, viu? Observe e aprenda! –Heero meneou a cabeça, entediado, e antes de continuar, Akane soltou um risinho por causa da reação dele. –Eu cheguei ao baile, a Noin me apresentou para uma série de pessoas que eu já conhecia, e conversei com uma porção de moças, até que Quatre me convidou para sentar com vocês, onde conversamos mais, e depois eu e você dançamos. E após a quadrilha, eu conversei com a irmã de Sir Random e com Duo e depois voltei para casa. Pronto, agora é a sua vez! –ela ficava debochando dele, que a olhava com pouco caso.

_Ah, eu não sou popular como você… –ele disse irônico, insultando-a, e não pretendia contar nada para ela. –Eu não preciso ficar me gabando do que eu fiz num baile, garota.

_Mas eu pensei que se gabar fosse o esporte favorito de um cavaleiro… depois dos duelos, é lógico!

_Não seja insuportável!

_Só se você também não for.

Eram dois teimosos terríveis, e Heero a apunhalou com o olhar antes de puxar Wing pela brida para levá-lo para fora. Akane o observou esnobá-la, e voltou para se sentar no feno. A essa altura, já estava com a roupa enfeitada de alguns fiapos.

Mas quando Heero ia pôr o pé para fora, impressionou-se com a chuvarada que desabava tão imprevisível, e ele praguejou tudo que podia em mente antes de voltar para o interior da cavalariça. Mas Akane não parecia ansiosa em ver a cara de desgostoso dele. Ela sorria e brincava com um fio de feno, parecendo uma menininha.

_Está chovendo muito; não vejo prudência em levar o Wing lá fora só para passear… Ele vai ficar doente. –ela avisou depois, responsável, olhando Heero quase que imperceptivelmente, e ele a olhava insultado enquanto acomodava Wing na baia novamente.

_E o que você veio fazer aqui? Ser babá dos cavalos, ficar monitorando cada animal? –Heero atacou-a, incomodado, e Akane apenas sorriu. Ela sorria muito, mas Heero sempre notou que não era por ser alegre ou tola, mas por ser muito cruel e ardilosa. E quando ela o olhou, parecia tranquila e o sorriso dela era o que perturbava. Heero gostaria de saber o que estava por trás daquele sorriso e o que viria depois, mas era sempre um envolvente mistério.

Ele foi se aproximando dela, com um ar afetado e feroz, mas ela parecia insensível, despreocupada. O monte felpudo de feno era sua _chaise-longue_ onde ela se reclinava como se fosse uma rainha.

_Quer se acalmar? Para quê ficar tão bravinho?

_Eu não tenho tempo para isto…

_Claro que tem! Com essa chuva, todos nós teremos… Sossegue um pouco, meu bom cavaleiro. –ela era estranhamente gentil e materna com ele, e apesar de encará-la turrão, havia algo de arisco e assustado nos olhos dele.

Ela mostrou o lado para que se sentasse com ela, e relutando, resistindo e protelando o máximo possível, ele acabou por jogar-se em cima de um amontoado macio do feno, perto dela.

_Você precisa encontrar a paz. –ela incentivou-o calmamente, olhando o perfil sério e principesco dele, sempre encarando a frente, como se desafiasse o futuro.

_Não existe paz, Akane. –e foi só o que ele respondeu, conciso, a voz não modulava, era apenas um timbre sério e ameaçador.

_Talvez não no exterior, mas e no seu interior?

_Não existe paz em mim e não existe paz em nada. –finalmente, ele olhou-a com firmeza, os olhos azuis dele eram diamantes – frios, cortantes e resistentes – e não se podia fugir daquele olhar.

_Será que não há realmente um lugar onde você possa encontrar a paz? –ela perguntou, olhando-o fixa e atenciosamente, mas algo em Heero dizia que ela já sabia a resposta que ele ia dar.

Tirou os olhos dela, e ficou a pensar se ia dizer alguma coisa, o olhar decidido não revelava os tormentos internos, as dúvidas, os traumas e os terrores. Tudo que se via por trás daqueles olhos era uma escuridão contraditoriamente lúcida, porque se iluminava pelas tochas da agressividade, rebeldia e insensibilidade. Mas a explicação para aquilo Akane sabia bem: não que Heero fosse habitado pela escuridão, mas pelo vácuo. Por que ela sabia que existiam tantas luzes dentro dele, mas ele as apagava, deixando apenas algumas chamas para afastar os seus fantasmas. Era também por isso que era tão difícil se aproximar dele: não havia iluminação para guiar até o coração dele, e para alcançá-lo, era preciso travar uma busca cavalheiresca que ele mesmo recusava fazer, e era necessário coragem.

_Existem buscas que são inúteis. Até um cavaleiro precisa saber disto. –Heero por fim murmurou com rouquidão, o barulho da chuva quase abafava a voz dele, mas Akane ouvia-o bem, ele nem precisaria falar para que ela o ouvisse.

_E o anjo dourado? Este não lhe apresenta nenhuma esperança? –Heero ouviu Akane indagar e a olhou por um segundo demorado e intenso, e sabia exatamente a quem Akane se referira, embora ele não quisesse aceitar. Por fim, ele suspirou, e em silêncio, voltou os olhos para frente.

_Pare de insistir comigo. Pare de tentar me convencer de algo que nem sequer existe. Eu não tenho nenhum sentimento para com a princesa. –ele explicou pausadamente, sem deixar de lado a frieza, e Akane o ouvia descrente.

_Tem certeza do que fala? Lembre-se que a veracidade é uma virtude cavalheiresca, e enganar a si mesmo é a pior das falhas. Não faça isso com você mesmo. Não faça isso com ela.

_Não fazer o quê? Eu não quero saber dela, eu não pedi para ela gostar de mim, eu não tenho a obrigação de corresponder os sentimentos dela… –ele se enervou um pouco, mas nem percebia que conversava livremente com Akane.

Ela meneou a cabeça, desagradada, e olhou para ele com firmeza:

_Pelo menos, pare de magoá-la. Ela também não merece isto…

_Ninguém vai me moldar, Akane. Eu somente serei o que eu sou, não vou me poupar ou me modificar por causa de qualquer coisa que nem sequer me afeta! A Relena terá de aprender isto, e que seja pela dor então!

_Impetuoso, filho do trovão! Pense bem no que faz para depois não ser tarde demais! Esconda de você mesmo o quanto quiser, mas eu vou sempre enxergar, está claro aos meus olhos, ela te atrai! Apregoe que não tem coração, afirme que não sente nada, e para mim tudo vai ser inútil.

_Não fique pensando mais de você do que realmente é, garota! Quem te deu direito de falar para mim o que eu sinto ou o que deixo de sentir? O que faço ou o que deixo de fazer? Eu não te conheço, nunca te vi antes e você não pode alegar saber quem sou! Você não sabe de nada! –Heero perdeu a paciência e atacou, de uma vez, com o tom de voz ríspido, intenso, sem medo de machucar, nunca antes suas blindagens foram tão sólidas.

_Nem você. –Akane apenas contestou, com frieza e insensibilidade, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, e sem temê-lo, sem se ameaçar, apresentando uma blindagem ainda mais resistente para suportar as farpas que ele lançava.

Diante de todo o porte de Akane, Heero ficava impressionado. Ela não se magoava facilmente, mas na verdade se irritava e se ultrajava, reagindo igual a ele.

_Não sei por que estou discutindo isso com você… –ele murmurou, e ficava confuso com tudo que sentia.

Akane sorriu, olhando-o com sagacidade, e ficou quieta. Não precisava dizer mais nada.

_Existe um duelo infindo, não é mesmo, Heero? É algo confuso, você nunca sabe pelo quê luta, mas espera um dia alcançar esta vitória.

_Como você sabe disto? –ele perguntou curioso, encarando-a cheio de suspeitas.

_Está no ar que você respira, está no halo da sua glória… –ela disse, como se só existisse ele no mundo e Heero a achava estranha de tudo que já havia conhecido. Depois do que ela falou, ficou calado, olhando-a fixamente, mas ela tirou os olhos dele e os pregou na porta, observando as gotas caírem lá fora.

Ele ficou pensando, como sempre, olhando-a por um tempo, em total silêncio, e seus olhos continuavam externando a chama de ferocidade dele, até que ela voltou os olhos para ele com seu sorriso provocante e levantou-se do feno. Agitando capa, tirando os fiapos, olhou para ele de cima de seu talhe:

_Eu vou embora agora, irmão.

Ele olhou-a vagamente, aéreo, e nada expressou. Akane beijou a mão e abaixou-se tocando o ombro dele, mandando-lhe o beijo, com um sorrisinho sereno e depois foi até a porta com a capa agitando-se furiosamente ao redor dela.

Estático, Heero ficou com os olhos presos na porta mesmo depois de Akane sair. Como ela fazia aquilo com ele? Será que realmente tinham se tornado íntimos? Pelo menos, era isto que o gesto dela indicara; era isto que o termo usado por ela indicara. Que perturbador, quase desesperador! Nunca vivera nada como aquilo, nunca tivera alguém em sua vida, muito menos alguém como Akane. Sentia-se alarmado e quase indefeso e não sabia por quê. Embora ele dissesse que Akane não o entendia, sabia que era só por motivos de sua arrogância e dureza de coração. Havia algo novo presente nele e em tudo a sua volta, era algo que ele lutava contra, mas se provava mais forte. Ele não prosseguiria o mesmo sob influência daquela sensação desconhecida.

Levantou-se depois, afagou o focinho de Wing antes de sair, e caminhando por entre a chuva fina, via o mundo todo cinza, olhava as nuvens e a chuva caindo em sua face. Era também daquele modo que se encontrava seu interior – tempestuoso, incompreensível e tenso. Não sabia quanto tempo mais ia suportar tudo aquilo que vivia, duvidava até de si mesmo. Já não se conhecia mais.

A chuva prosseguiu do mesmo modo o dia todo. Às vezes cessava, mas logo vinha um chuvisco e depois uma pesada massa de águas procedia do céu como um manto. Só durante a noite ela cessou, as nuvens escuras faziam uma moldura espessa em volta de algumas estrelas corajosas que vinham brilhar, timidamente, mas não havia Lua. Mas junto do amanhecer, regressou a garoa, que insistente, não cessava – virava chuva forte, tornava a ser garoa, dava algumas pausas, mas não cedia apesar da inconstância.

Duo teve de odiar aqueles dias. Estavam se provando um tormento tedioso. Além do mais, tinha muito tempo vago, e entre um momento e outro se pegava pensando em Akane.

Estava deitado, jogado em sua cama, entre as peles que a forravam. Olhava o teto da tenda, ouvia a chuva e suspirava.

_Como eu pude deixar isto acontecer? –ele se perguntou, pasmado, e sorria em deboche próprio. Ele não gostava muito do que acontecia ao mesmo tempo em que estava se divertindo. –Eu não acredito… Estou caidinho por aquela garota! –Aquele era um fato um tanto inédito, não por gostar da menina, mas pelo motivo de não tirá-la da cabeça. Era uma sensação engraçada de querer ficar próximo para apenas saber que ela está do lado, uma coisa que ele nunca tinha experimentado.

Sabia que aquilo era uma sensação não experimentada antes por que se tratava de um sentimento sério. Eram impulsos fortes movendo o coração para mergulhar naquela emoção desconhecida, mas muito intensa, algo que ele queria para a vida toda e não sabia por quê. Talvez fosse ela, sim talvez fosse quem esteve procurando a vida toda. Bem, não importava: a única coisa sabida por ele era que Akane estava sendo uma de suas paixões mais excepcionais. Não se lembrava de se sentir daquele modo com ninguém mais, era tão peculiar que ele nem sabia explicar o que era.

_Meu Deus, o que deu em mim desta vez? –ele se impressionava, e erguendo-se da cama rapidamente, suspirou. Ia enlouquecer se ficasse mais um instante tentando entender que espécie de sensação estava vivendo. O importante mesmo era que aquilo estava ali com ele, e por isso, Duo ia apenas deixar a coisa fluir e ver no que ia dar.

Quando entardeceu, ele já muito chateado com a chuva, decidiu ir dar uma volta. A chuva tinha dado mais um de seus intervalos e resolveu apanhar Deathscythe, cavalgando pelo litoral vendo o mar revoltoso e cinza com as ondas quebrando nos rochedos, correndo sobre a areia molhada e escura. Havia um vento tempestuoso e o céu estava denso e carregado de nuvens, quase não parecia Verão. E quando finalmente escureceu, Duo dirigiu-se para a Barge. Deathscythe ia marchando imponente pelas ruas vazias da cidade, só se ouvia os seus cascos contra o pavimento.

Garoava outra vez. Deathscythe se ocultou numa sombra em fronte à taverna, atrelado numa trave, enquanto seu dono, coberto das negras capas e vestes, passou pela porta de madeira para o interior da taverna. O ambiente nunca lhe parecera tão cheio, embora ele não conhecesse nenhuma face ali, embora o som dos risos e brados fosse estrangeiro para ele.

Ficou certo tempo encostado no balcão, observando as pessoas, até que foi arrastado para dançar com uma e outra garota de porte de sílfide e olhos suplicantes que ele não sabia resistir. E gargalhava, debochado, olhando para aquelas donzelas melindrosas e marotas, que não temiam em se aproximar, como elfas curiosas e divertidas. Mas dançar com elas não significava nada para ele, era apenas um passatempo e ele não se lembraria mais nem sequer das faces delas no dia seguinte.

Quando cansou, voltou ao balcão, onde ainda esperavam suas luvas, e apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos, dedicou-se a uma caneca de cerveja, aparentando desanimado e desiludido. A música ainda envolvia o ambiente, os mesmos sons, como se ele tivesse acabado de entrar ali. A iluminação fraca e amarela não lhe turvava a vista, o ar carregado não lhe intoxicava os pulmões, ele estava concentrado demais em si mesmo para se afetar com algo.

_Qual é o problema, rapaz? –ele ouviu uma voz familiar indagar-lhe com um ar risonho. Aquela voz era ao mesmo tempo imperiosa e gentil, áspera e suave, apesar de nunca deixar de indicar uma grande liderança e força.

Duo ergueu os olhos e viu uma mulher bonita, de cabelos castanhos escuros presos em dois coques de trança, um de cada lado da cabeça, e os olhos esverdeados dela aguardavam a resposta, como se ele tivesse obrigação de respondê-la.

_O de sempre, não é mesmo, Lady Une? –Duo redarguiu com um ar chistoso e ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

Lady Une era a dona da Barge, e era uma mulher muito respeitada por todos. Sua autoridade era inegável, mesmo que às vezes bem camuflada numa adversa brandura e suavidade. E ninguém se enganava com a gentileza dela, não havia quem tivesse a coragem para desafiá-la. Ela apoiou-se no balcão, olhando Duo com um ar experiente e materno, e estalou os lábios:

_Garotas… Será que não existe um homem que não tenha problemas com elas?

_Pois é… acho que é assim que tem de ser. –Duo deu de ombros, despreocupado, e Une o olhava assombrada com a tranquilidade dele.

_Pelo jeito, é muito comum para você este tipo de problema…

_Pior que não, é a primeira vez que eu encontro alguém como ela, que não dá mole para mim…

_Ah, então é rejeição o que te incomoda! Devo pensar então que você nunca foi desprezado antes, garanhão?

_Não deboche! –ele pediu, chistoso. –Eu ainda tenho orgulho a zelar.

Mas Une ria dele, sem maldade, divertindo-se com o jeito do rapaz. Ele não levava nada a sério e por isso não ficava ansioso ou magoado. E ela apreciava isto nele.

_Então, ela é especial… –Une continuou, deixando o gracejo de lado, concluindo. –Por quê?

_Sei lá eu… me sinto como nunca antes ao olhar para ela. Tem algo naquela menina que não compreendo, misterioso, único. Penso que ela está me testando… queria saber para quê… –ficou introspectivo, lembrando ela recitar suas últimas palavras, sem saber se as entendia como um convite, como um alerta ou mero flerte vazio. Era um enigma que o estivera entretendo desde então, que o atiçava mais e mais, cavando seu poço de paixão.

Une tudo escutava atentamente, como se ele fosse um filhinho:

_Talvez ela esteja insegura.

_Isso, nunca! –deu uma pausa para um gole de cerveja. –Ela é ruiva…

_As ruivas são as piores! –Une comentou, um pouco na brincadeira, sorrindo maternalmente. Ele assentiu, sorrindo também. –Ela deve ser muito bonita…

_Com certeza! Mas não é só isso, não, há uma luz, uma beleza muito interior; não é só superfície, mesmo que ela tenha o rostinho mais lindo que já vi…

Será que ela apenas jogava? Será que ela era uma sedutora escrupulosa? Era difícil responder que sim, a sentira tão pura e intensa, tão cálida e amável em cada encontro, em cada olhar e sorriso… para ele ela sempre parecia empenhar-se mais, para ele, o riso dela tinha empolgação e admiração. Sentia o espírito livre dela estendendo a mão para o seu.

_Você está totalmente perdido, não é mesmo, cavaleiro? –Une comentou então, depois de estudá-lo elucubrado, algo de afetuosidade materna filtrando sua voz, e ele suspirou com um ar jocoso:

_Pois é, não sei o que me deu… –reconhecia, emergindo dos pensamentos.

_E ela gosta de você?

_Me faz acreditar que sim… –Duo comentou sorrindo com um ar descorçoado e Une riu. –O problema é este: eu quero acreditar que sim. Nunca antes desejei tanto que uma dama me aprovasse…

_Esteja atento para que não desgaste seu coração. Você é muito jovem para perder o viço do seu espírito indevidamente. –Une suspirou, pensativa. Amores eternos tinham o péssimo hábito de serem unilaterais.

_Não, ela vale a pena… Eu me queimo todo por ela sem me arrepender. –ele disse depois, tomado de súbitas convicção e paixão que Une teve de invejar. Ele era tão charmoso, como todo cavaleiro, ele era encantador. O sorriso arrojado e militar dele sempre expressava arrogância.

_Ora, ora! Então, tem que ir à luta! –e assim resolveu incentivar, reconhecendo uma história ali, tendo o coração aquecido. Ele sorriu, tomou o último gole de cerveja, e deixou a caneca em cima do balcão.

Saiu da taverna calçando as luvas, via que a chuva tinha apertado consideravelmente desde que entrara. Não sabia calcular quanto tempo ficara na taverna, mas isto nem lhe importava. Subiu em Deathscythe e começou a voltar sem pressa para a barraca, caminhando debaixo da chuva sem acelerar o cavalo, sem ao menos colocar as mãos nas bridas. Foi assim por três quadras, até que a chuva tornou-se tempestade, e ele resolveu abrigar-se debaixo de um largo beiral e esperar a chuva aliviar. Distraído, Duo ocupava-se em assistir a cadência das gotas, a chuva escorria pelas calhas e das sacadas como torrentes, abundante. Havia um ar frio correndo, mas ele não o sentia, muito menos temia em adoentar-se todo molhado e exposto à friagem noturna.

Foi quando ele viu por entre a chuva alguém caminhar, tal qual uma aparição. Ele não sabia se ria ou se se irritava com o que assistia. De imediato não foi possível ele reconhecer, mas debaixo da luz de um dos postes aquele cabelo ruivo era inegável. Coberta da chuva, toda molhada, Akane vinha caminhando sem parecer importar-se, bem no meio da rua. Não procurara abrigo, não se sabia da onde ela tirara coragem para sair naquele tempo, e até o capuz de sua capa estava cedido. Ela não parecia preocupada em adoecer também, e não tinha nenhum medo de andar sozinha pelas ruas desertas e sombrias, proclamadas perigosas desde o incidente com os cavalos.

_Hey, milady, aonde vai? –ela escutou e parando no meio do caminho, olhou os lados procurando a voz. As vestes estavam ensopadas e os cabelos pendiam soltos, e ela arrumava a franja escorrida, tirando-a do olho, e sorriu ao encontrar Duo debaixo do beiral.

_Boa noite, milorde… –ela disse simplesmente, e fez uma mesura imperceptível entre as gotas da chuva. Duo riu dela, achando-a impossível.

_Por que está vagando nesta chuva? Não teme prejudicar-se?

_Preciso voltar para casa… –e explicando assim, continuou no seu caminho, rejeitando a preocupação de Duo. Ele a observou, e meneou a cabeça. Não podia permitir que fosse assim.

_Akane!

E ao ouvir seu nome, ela voltou-se para descobrir o que mais ele tinha a dizer.

_Venha se abrigar. –Duo convidou, gentil e galante, com uma voz calorosa e um sorriso encantador.

_Para quê? Só será perda de tempo, milorde… Prefiro prosseguir. –Akane se aproximou dele, com as mãos na cintura, e a chuva escorria por ela e pelos cabelos molhados enquanto ela sorria sagazmente.

_Não, milady! Aguarde um pouco, só um pouco… Que custa?

Ela olhou para o lado, esnobando-o por um momento com um sorriso luxento, e depois o encarou para responder:

_Você é muito persistente!

_Se você se rendesse mais rápido, eu não precisaria ser… –ele respondeu espertamente, debruçando um pouco sobre o cavalo. Ela o fitava com um ar tolerante, e suspirou. –Para quem não queria perder tempo você está demorando muito para ir embora…

Ela riu impressionada com o deboche dele, e ele riu junto dela. Não passavam de duas crianças travessas e inconsequentes, que se importavam com absolutamente nada. E por um tempo demorado os dois ficaram mirando-se, os olhos se encontravam presos um no outro, e Akane mostrava um sorriso sedutor, mas sereno e meigo, no rosto. Ela parecia tão frágil parada ali, lavada pela chuva, havia algo de irreal naquela imagem que Duo apreciava muito, ela era como uma aparição diáfana por entre as gotas da tempestade, como se estivesse imiscuída na água. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, com seus olhos conquistadores, e ela soltou um riso de relutância, e deu a mão para ele. Com isso, ganhou impulso, e subiu no cavalo, sentando-se de lado no flanco de Deathscythe.

_Pobrezinho, ele não vai aguentar tanto peso… –Akane brincou pouco depois, afagando a cabeça de Deathscythe e Duo riu do absurdo da situação.

Ele não tirava os olhos dela, observando o perfil altivo e atraente do rosto dela tocado pelas gotas da chuva, e a escutava cantarolar calmamente, sem acanhar-se. Ela estava próxima, embora tão distante, ele a sentia respirar, e não tinha coragem de avançar mais, só ficava mesmerizado, enfeitiçado, emudecido pela presença de Akane. Agora que ele a tinha perto, agora que ela estava do lado dele, já se sentia realizado. Será que a noite seria bondosa com ele e superaria suas expectativas?

Ele jogou uma aba de sua capa sobre as costas dela, querendo aquecê-la, querendo abrigá-la mais perto, e com isso ela o fitou sem palavras, havia apenas calma nos olhos verdes e luminosos. E Duo a fitava de volta, quase que a desafiando a dizer algo, a agir de algum modo, sem saber bem o quê queria de retorno.

Enlaçou-lhe a cintura, e puxou-a ainda para mais perto de si, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela, sentindo calor e aconchego. E ela nada dizia, apenas um sorriso sossegado e lindo entreabria os lábios sedutoramente. Quanto mais translúcida ela parecia, mais irreal se tornava, e mais o seduzia. Ele brincava com as pontas molhadas do longo cabelo dela, e sentiu que ela tocou-lhe a face devagar.

Duo ergueu olhos prepotentes para fitá-la, com um meio-sorriso entreabrindo charmosamente os lábios, e a via tão fantástica diante dele, como se ela não pertencesse àquele momento ou mundo, embora sentisse o toque e o calor dela. Não havia o que dizer naquele momento, havia algo falando mais alto por eles ali, algo que só eles podiam escutar. Nunca os corações haviam pulsado tanto.

Duo a abraçou mais, sob a vigia terna e constante do olhar deleitado de Akane, até que ele beijou-lhe a boca. Foi um beijo irresistível, sincero, mas havia algo que indicava um ardor violento querendo libertar-se, para impregnar a sensação com mais intensidade e menos delicadeza. Mesmo assim, havia paixão enquanto beijavam-se, e Duo parecia abraçá-la cada vez mais forte, e ela não se opunha, ao contrário, se entregava, escravizando-o à sensação que só ela podia provocar.

Quando o beijo cessou, ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, ofegante, com uma expressão tensa e também furiosa, mas ela sorriu maliciosa e mordeu os lábios, só para um momento depois, estarem beijando-se outra vez.

_Quando vai aprender a esperar? –ela provocou-o, sedutora, entre beijos.

_Mas você não queria agora? –ele respondeu, chistoso, sem parar de beijá-la.

Eles não poderiam lutar contra aquilo que o amor impunha. Ambos sabiam que nada era tão teimoso e traiçoeiro como um coração, ainda mais repleto de uma paixão lancinante, intensa e poderosa como um fogo chamejante. Se o coração pedia, eles eram escravos, e sinceramente, eles amavam aquela servidão.

E com o reencontro dos olhares, Akane sorriu mais leve, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, ocultando-se dentro da capa dele, e Duo envolvia-lhe o ombro carinhosamente, abraçando-a. Não conseguia olhá-la, mas a sentia com ele, ouvia o coração dela bater, e sabia que ela era de verdade assim como também o que ele sentia.

E intrigava-se muito, pensando no porque daquela paixão, desejando descobrir os motivos de amá-la daquela forma tão inesperada e tão assaz. Deve ser o destino, pensava ele, só ele para me fazer encontrá-la e sentir tudo isto deste modo repentino e intenso, deste modo dolorido.

Ele a observava ternamente com estes pensamentos em sua mente, alisando os cabelos molhados dela, sem ter a coragem de sorrir, de tão avassalado que se sentia.

_Esse negócio de destino não existe… É por isso que eu gosto de viver, você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer! Há sempre tanto para arriscar, para aprender, para descobrir, para sofrer, para perder e também para ganhar… Quem diria que um dia eu te encontraria e te amaria de tal modo? Destino não existe… –Akane comentou, erguendo os olhos para ele, com um ar travesso e contente, e ele a ficou fitando deslumbrado por um longo tempo sem ter o que dizer. Como ela podia dizer aquilo em contradição do que ele acabava de pensar? Aquela era uma coincidência assustadora, que lhe provou tanto que ela lhe era única, e que o fizera entender muito mais do que poderia se continuasse acreditando no destino. Se ela estava ali e ele também era porque estavam vivos. Cada um era dono de sua própria vontade, e a vontade deles era se amar. Nada poderia impedi-los e o momento era agora. O que tinha o destino em relação com isso? Não havia destino, e era por isso também que Duo gostava tanto de viver e só agora entendia isto.

_Eu queria poder ficar com você assim para sempre… –sussurrou, descendo do cavalo diante da tenda principal De Estherallis, olhando-a em cima do cavalo. Ele não saberia dizer se ela sorria, mas ela parecia uma princesa fantástica, a dama do lago sobre seu cavalo, molhada pelas águas de sua própria sedução, os olhos eram hipnóticos, atraindo qualquer um para o sono eterno do afogamento em meio aos seus braços.

Ele a desceu do cavalo, como se fosse um passo de quadrilha, e ela o olhava sorridente e sossegada. E ele sorria também para ela, meneando a cabeça, sem saber o que pensar daquela garota parada diante dele, que o levava beirar a loucura.

Ainda chuviscava. Akane deixou de sorrir e apenas murmurou de um modo brando:

_Nos veremos amanhã.

Ele assentiu, segurando a mão dela por um minuto, e depois, ele a observou entrar, em silêncio, e foi embora, puxando Deathscythe pelas rédeas, sorrindo arrogantemente, satisfeito com tudo que lhe acontecia, muito certo de que aquela noite seria uma que jamais esqueceria.

* * *

Um capítulo mais centrado em Duo x Akane.

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi um capítulo perigoso e eu reescrevi uma cena, justo a principal!

Senti que a sequência anterior estava ilógica, embora seja a que mais combina com a personalidade da Akane.

Entretanto, para quem tiver a curiosidade de ver a cena original, quiser comparar as duas e tirar a conclusão de qual prefere, qual se encaixa melhor, poderá ler a cena em

endlessduel. tumblr. com(barra)post(barra)148174849543(barra)cap%C3%ADtulo-15-o-beijo-cena-original

Desculpa tanta firula para pôr o endereço aqui, mas o ffnet bloqueia qualquer coisa que tenha cheiro de link.

Já sabe, o endlessduel. tumblr. com é o tumblr oficial da fic para inspirações e afins e também para postagem de conteúdo extra e como canal de comunicação.

Também, criei um tumblr voltado só para a discussão do processo de escrita em geral, o meucaoscriativo. tumblr. com se alguém quiser ler divagações de uma autora conflitante e problemática. Também podem participar com suas opiniões por lá. Pensei em usar o LiveJournal para isso, mas acho que ninguém mais está usando essa plataforma e o Tumblr para mim é o mais prático.

Até mais!

Não deixem de dar uma passadinha em "Pássaro de Fogo".

Beijos e abraços!

29.07.2016


	16. O treino

**No último capítulo…**

Duo e Akane deixam o baile juntos, conversando e se provocando, sem perceber aprofundando mais o que sentem um pelo outro. Ao ser surpreendida pelo beijo dele, Akane assume para si o que sente, e o prende em um enigma resolvido alguns dias depois em uma noite de chuva. Ambos completamente convencidos de que seu encontro é especial e seu amor é verdadeiro, se despedem pelo dia prontos para a nova etapa de suas existências.

 **Capítulo 16 – O treino**

Relena acordou, suspirando calma e descansada, e apenas de camisola caminhou até a sacada. Finalmente, um dia tinha amanhecido sem que a chuva o brindasse. O céu claro e cinza, com as nuvens, como flocos de algodão macios, a tudo nublando, sem dar total certeza de que a chuva iria finalmente deixá-los.

Era quinta-feira. Se o tempo prosseguisse benévolo, os torneios começariam no sábado, com o final da segunda fase e logo em seguida, o início da fase final.

Foram dias infinitamente tediosos para Relena, entretanto. Antes, nada tinha para fazer, e nunca se importou com a falta de emoção em seus dias. Dedicava-se a leitura, estudos e bordados, travava assuntos longos e divertidos com Noin, e só a noite ficava com o irmão, para jogar alguma coisa ou apenas conversar. Poderia ter continuado assim mesmo durante os torneios, mas agora havia um fator importante que tudo veio modificar e perturbar.

Agora ela descobrira o tédio e o anseio, nunca antes se sentiu tão podada. O torneio deveras lhe trouxe muita distração, ela se interessava especialmente em poder ver seu cavaleiro, aquele do qual ela se apossou ousada, sem pedir permissão. E só com os torneios ela podia ver gente, ver o céu fora do palácio, ouvir o tumulto das massas populares e sentir o Sol ardendo sobre sua pele, sensações que antes não conhecia, mas agora precisava. Havia mais vida para ser vivida, e agora ela sabia.

Para alguns, o dia já tinha começado bem antes.

Os cavaleiros costumavam madrugar, e eles assistiram o cessar do sereno. Durante a madrugada um chuvisco fino persistiu em cair até que de manhã extinguiu-se como se desaparecesse no ar, dando causa de regozijo para muitos, que já viam nisto esperança para o retorno dos duelos. Não aguentariam mais uma semana naquela situação. Ainda mais que o torneio caminhava cada vez mais para grandes embates, que decidiram a classificação, e consequentemente, a vitória absoluta do torneio.

Virou um hábito os "Formidáveis" encontraram-se durante o desjejum. Não era algo premeditado, mas instintivo, como se fosse necessário para eles ajuntarem-se durante a refeição, apenas para formar a mais alta classe cavalheiresca do torneio e impressionar ou incitar ciúmes nos seus observadores. Antes, eles não tinham a mesma proximidade, embora já tivessem combatido juntos e duelado em outras oportunidades, porém agora era diferente. Algo os levava a se unirem, mesmo que para ficarem em silêncio, mesmo que nem percebesse a presença do outro ali. E este fato levava a outro.

Sempre faltava um "Formidável". Este era Sir Arcus de Estherallis, que insistia em nunca aparecer, que se mantinha resguardado e discreto, e era somente visível no momento de sua justa. O que ele fazia no meio tempo permanecia, e permaneceria eternamente, um grande mistério. Talvez ele fosse mesmo muito tímido, ou talvez se ocupasse em muitas coisas, ainda preferisse ser solitário ou nunca estava disposto a unir-se aos outros, mas nenhuma especulação chegava a um fato. Mesmo assim, ele sempre ficava bem representado entre o grupo dos "Formidáveis" através de sua fiel ferreira. Onde quer que os cinco cavaleiros de fama estivessem, lá estava Akane.

_Será que o tempo vai abrir? –Quatre questionou, observando o céu com atenção.

_É bem possível… –Trowa respondeu, e mesmo que incerto em sua declaração, seu timbre vocal expressava muita convicção.

_É importante que estes duelos recomecem, que eu quero terminá-los logo. –Wu Fei pronunciou-se, já enfastiado.

_Existem muitas pendências a serem resolvidas. –Heero comentou com um maligno ar de deleite, numa espécie de provocação bem-humorada para Trowa, que com seu riso de lince, assentiu, concordando. E Trowa girava a caneca sobre a mesa enquanto debruçado, e seus olhos verdes tudo observavam a volta.

_Bem que podíamos combinar para treinarmos hoje, que acham? –Duo sugeriu, abrilhantado pela ideia, e percebeu certa apreciação correr bem disfarçada por todos. E sem conter o sorriso de arrogância que sempre lhe era tão natural e despretensioso, explicou. –Poderíamos armar uma trave na praia e treinarmos um pouco, afinal, está um tédio aqui…

_Será bom para desenferrujarmos um pouco… –Trowa debochou, um tanto sarcástico, como se por acaso fosse possível que perdessem a prática.

_Para isso, é bom que o tempo continue assim. –Quatre ainda estava incerto quanto ao clima.

E enquanto eles decidiam mais detalhes sobre o treino, não estavam distantes da guarda estrita de um par de olhos verdes e vulpinos, que de uma mesa próxima os observava com ar interessado e ardiloso.

_Estranho, você está demorando muito para ir importuná-los… –Howard brincou com Akane, enquanto apanhava as canecas para devolvê-las. Ela o olhou por um instante, com os dedos nos lábios e somente sorriu. –Olhe, Alaric, tente descobrir o que este maldito sorriso significa que eu volto já! –Howard debochou, e Alaric, rindo, assentiu.

_A panóplia do senhor e os demais apetrechos estão todos nos conformes, Alaric? –Akane questionou, olhando o rapaz loiro com seriedade.

_Sim, está tudo pronto para o retorno das competições.

_Que bom. Poderíamos ir caçar amanhã, você se agrada? –Akane propôs, já que estavam livres de ocupações.

_Caçar? Nos bosques? –Alaric mostrou-se um pouco em dúvida, olhando Akane e refletindo na proposta.

_Sim, deve haver muitas presas agora com o final da chuva e o tempo deve estar fresco…

_Isto vai nos garantir ensopados por um bom tempo e peles para o Inverno… Acho bom. –Alaric por fim concordou, comendo os últimos pedacinhos de pão.

Akane sorriu brilhantemente, feliz com a decisão dele, e se levantou da mesa, com intenção de ir até os cavaleiros.

_Bom dia! –ela cumprimentou, assentando-se ao lado de Quatre, fazendo a capa marrom agitar-se como uma flâmula.

Como sempre, ninguém respondeu. Eles pararam de conversar e olharam para ela, como se ela não pertencesse ali. Mas ela estava acostumada, sabia que por dentro todos a recebiam bem.

_Que bênção que a chuva deu uma trégua! Que assim prossiga… –ela comentou com sua sempre animação.

_Você vem chegando, falando do tempo, mas o que é que você tá querendo? Papo-furado não cola! –Duo provocou-a, olhando-a com certa rixa e ela riu:

_Sério? Pensei que você fosse a prova viva do sucesso do papo-furado. –ela replicou tenaz e ele fingiu-se ultrajado.

_Sir Arcus tem planos para hoje? –Quatre indagou gentilmente, e ela o olhou meditativa.

_O senhor o quer requisitar para algo? –ela pediu explicação, polidamente, olhando-o como uma nobre dama, mesmo que vestida rusticamente, e isto sempre a fazia parecer mais bonita.

_Quero estender o convite para que ele venha treinar conosco, esta tarde.

Akane olhou Quatre sem expressar muita coisa, mas depois assentiu, quase sorrindo.

_Eu o informarei. –e mesurou a cabeça, submissa. Quatre agradeceu, e levantou-se para ir devolver a caneca.

Duo olhava Akane fixamente com um ar de satisfeito, mas ela nem parecia notar. Ficou calada também entre eles, sem assunto, olhando o nada, com um sorrisinho despreocupado e leve, às vezes cumprimentando algum rapaz que lhe acenava contente.

Um soldado aproximou-se, chamando a atenção do grupo. Ele olhou-os de uma vez, mesurou com a cabeça num cumprimento respeitoso e comunicou:

_Jovem senhorita Yora? –Akane ouviu-o e levantou-se para prestar respeitos. –Vossa Alteza Princesa Relena Darlian convida-a para que hoje compareça em presença dela para uma visita.

Akane curvou-se em reposta e tomou assento.

_E a vós, nobres senhores, já posso adiantar que o torneio será retomado no sábado, normalmente, no horário habitual. Estejam prontos e boa sorte. –e com o seu último anúncio, o soldado bateu continência e se retirou da presença deles.

_Hum… Que chique! Frequentando as altas rodas… –Duo a provocou, mas ela fez-se indiferente. –Pensei que ia estar livre esta noite…

Ela o olhou com malícia, e desafiou:

_Por quê? Andou fazendo planos sem me consultar?

Ele riu, mas não teve coragem de responder diante da veemência dela. Heero olhou os dois com reprova, Trowa sugestivamente entreolhou Quatre que meneou a cabeça, mas Wu Fei entediava-se amplamente.

_Então, nós vamos treinar esta tarde? –e quis certificar-se. –E usaremos as nossas lanças de metal?

_Eu, hein, você quer morrer? –Duo questionou assustado.

_Qual é o problema? –Wu Fei empertigou-se, insultado. Duo deixou o queixo cair.

_Não será necessário. Existem lanças de madeira disponíveis para treinos. –Heero disse liderando o arranjo, obtendo o controle completo da situação.

_O príncipe pensou em tudo e organizou o torneio eficientemente. –Quatre apoiou a ideia de Heero, bem informado quanto a todos os recursos que podiam usufruir.

_De fato. Eu realmente observei que Sir Victorious e Sir Random estavam mesmo treinando na semana que passou. –Trowa ainda corroborou mais, lembrando-se da ocorrência.

_Ah, então está certo. –Wu Fei fez-se conformado, isto para não demonstrar a satisfação. Levantou-se e foi arrumar suas coisas para o treino dali a pouco.

E assim, os cavaleiros foram separando-se, e quando Akane levantou-se para deixar a mesa, ainda estavam Heero e Duo ali. E a ponto de afastar-se, depois de uma despedida efusiva, ela foi impedida de continuar. Duo prendera-lhe o pulso e ela voltou-se com insulto nos olhos para verificar quem a detinha.

Heero observou a cena, altivo e condenatório, pensando no que podia estar acontecendo entre aqueles dois malucos. E os olhos de falcão dele tudo filtravam, e com suspiros de tédio, ele assistia-os.

_O que é? Me largue! –Akane demandou com um ar arrogante, sorrindo cruel, mas Duo riu:

_Calminha aí! Eu acho que isto te pertence, não é? –e, ele falando assim com malandragem, mostrou com a outra mão o anel de pedra verde.

Akane parou e sorriu de um modo desdenhoso. Ele a soltou, mexendo o anel com os dedos, observando a joia cuidadosamente.

_Eu ainda acho que não… –ela comentou depois, simplesmente, olhando-o com calma. Parecia muito natural. Após isso, Duo olhou para ela e por um momento ficou calado, inexpressivo.

_Ah, que desfeita! –e depois debochou, olhando-a com galanteio, mas ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo discretamente. E ainda assim, não demonstrou menção de aceitar a joia.

Duo olhou para ela, dando de ombros espertamente, e saiu, deixando o anel em cima da mesa. Akane o observou afastar-se e apanhou o objeto, logo o colocando na mão direita.

_O que está havendo? –Heero cobrou cismado, feroz. Akane mal o olhou por cima do anel que ela contemplava no dedo.

_Nada, oras! Agora deu para se interessar em mim, é?

Ele simplesmente bufou irritado e saiu contrariado, mas Akane sorria maldosamente diante de tudo o que conquistava. Por fim, ela também saiu, deixando a mesa totalmente vazia.

Heero foi direto para a tenda arrumar tudo que lhe seria importante para o treino. Depois de decidido o que seria necessário, começou a preparar-se. Vestiu meia-armadura, apanhou sua espada e foi buscar Wing. Antes, conseguiu um par de lanças de madeira, que Wing foi arrastando, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, atreladas nele, até a praia.

Ao chegar ao litoral, não havia nenhum dos outros cavaleiros ali. E assim, Heero ficou treinando com a espada, cortando o ar como se este fosse tangível, demonstrando a perícia de suas habilidades.

A praia estava deserta, a areia ainda estava molhada e as nuvens deixavam vazar um brilho do Sol que ainda não era o suficiente para dissipar dúvidas quanto se ia chover outra vez ou não, entretanto fornecia boa luz no meio do céu claro e cinza. As vagas volumosas do mar vinham e voltavam como num bailado ruidoso, e não estavam tão distantes assim do local onde Heero treinava com a lâmina da espada brilhando timidamente.

Wing dedicava-se a ruminar, despreocupadamente, quase cínico, uma porção de capim da praia que ele achara crescendo na encosta, e não se importou ao sentir alguém se aproximar. Já sabia de quem se tratava. Havia uma porção de galhos fortes e retorcidos próximo dele, bem fincados na areia, e estavam escuros e molhados por causa da chuva. Wing olhou em direção dos galhos enquanto mastigava e não fez nenhum som avisando Heero sobre quem acabara de chegar. E pacientemente, ele assistiu Akane amarrar, no mais alto braço dos galhos, cordas previamente presas numa tábua larga, e Wing nem desconfiava do que ela aprontava.

Heero virou-se num movimento com a espada e assustou-se em ver Akane ali. Primeiro, a indignação não o deixou falar. Depois, ele olhou Wing, sentindo-se traído, mas o cavalo o fitou tranquilo enquanto mastigava, mesmo com o freio na boca.

_O que pensa estar fazendo? –Heero questionou sarcástico, e seu sorriso era ameaçador.

Akane voltou-se para ele, certificando-se da estabilidade da tábua, e respondeu, também com uma inocência ameaçadora e sarcástica em seu sorriso:

_Um balanço.

_Ah é? Posso saber para quê?

_Para assistir o treino, é claro! –ela disse, com seus modos sempre presunçosos e Heero quase a enforcou naquele instante com a própria corda do balanço, se Trowa e Quatre não tivessem chegado puxando os respectivos cavalos.

Akane sorriu petulante para Heero, que lhe devolveu um sorriso irônico e nada amigável, e ela sentou-se no balanço que acabara de montar. Usava roupas reforçadas de ferreiro, com proteções de couro sobre as calças justas e mangas compridas cobertas de manoplas de couro grosso. Ela não usava normalmente trajes muito femininos ou recatados, sempre causou agitação por causa do uso das calças, coisa impensável para qualquer dama que se prezasse.

Depois dos devidos cumprimentos, Quatre olhou Akane confuso, e indagou:

_E seu mestre, minha jovem? Não virá?

_Não, senhor, não virá. Ele agradeceu muito o convite, mas ele quer se preparar para uma caçada que faremos amanhã. –ela explicou confiável, balançando-se para cá e lá, espirituosa.

Trowa a observou por um momento, quase rindo dela, e depois entreolhou Quatre e Heero, e havia uma impaciência cômica em Heero que remetia a birra fraterna.

_Mas pelo visto, poderemos contar com a honra de sua assistência… –Trowa disse chistoso depois, vendo Akane balançar-se e assentir, infantil e buliçosa. Trowa divertia-se com ela, sem resistir-lhe os encantos, e também, sem perceber, agradado com a presença dela.

Quando Wu Fei e Duo chegaram, pouco depois, os outros três cavaleiros já tinham montado o cavalete para as justas. Akane cantava e balançava-se alheia e Duo parou em frente ao balanço a uma distância segura e ficou observando-a.

_Você por aqui? –ele comentou e ela sorriu balançando-se, agindo naturalmente. Ele riu e estalando os lábios, se afastou dela.

Todos os cavaleiros certificaram se nada faltava para o início do treino, e Akane, chateada, não se balançava mais, e encostada numa das cordas, apenas os assistia.

_Ah, mas vocês são muito enrolados… –comentou entediada, fazendo desenrolar a corda torcida do balanço levemente, apenas mexendo os pés.

_Deixe de ser intrometida! –Duo pilheriou, e ela jogou um punhado de areia nele em resposta, sorrindo malvada. Ele riu, tentando se proteger e depois se limpando, ameaçou:

_Não me faça ir aí…

Ela riu e deu de ombros, pouco se importando com as ameaças dele, e recomeçou a balançar-se.

_Mas vocês dois estão impossíveis hoje, hein? –Heero condenou, olhando Duo com raiva.

_Ai, deixa a gente se divertir… –Duo fez-se assustado, e replicou desdenhoso.

Por algum tempo, Akane ficou a agradar Heavyarms e Sheng Long, quase ao mesmo tempo, quando finalmente os rapazes iniciaram o treino. Estabeleceram poucas regras, apenas para organizar a competição, mas de modo que todos se enfrentassem. Seria realmente uma longa e proveitosa tarde de treinos.

Os primeiros a justar foram Wu Fei contra Duo, e antes do duelo, Duo olhou para Akane e debochou:

_Vou vencer por você.

_Ah, cale a boca! –ela replicou aborrecida e desdenhosa, mas rindo. Mesmo assim, Wu Fei acabou vencendo, e Duo deu de ombros olhando Akane, chistoso, e ambos riram juntos.

O clima estava agradável, e até o espírito dos rapazes estava mais descontraído, mesmo que eles treinassem com esforço e seriedade. Eles se distraíam fazendo aquilo que gostavam, e justar era o que fazia o mundo deles girar, o que dava um sentido para a vida, era a coisa em comum que os unia. Por mais de duas horas, eles estiveram justando e Akane os esteve assistindo com atenção, guardando seus comentários para si, e admirava muito a habilidade dos rapazes, desejosa de elogiá-los muito, mas preferia reservar seu louvor para ser expresso depois durante seus cuidados devotos e copiosos.

Mais meia-hora de treino seguiu. A brisa estava mais intensa, o Sol já anunciava seu cansaço, a descida iniciada. Quatre e Heero justavam. No segundo encontro, Heero acertou o colega pela segunda vez e por pouco não derrubara. Os outros rapazes que assistiram bradaram olés, e enquanto Quatre se recuperava, Akane, que tinha se levantado de seu balanço e parado junto a Trowa, aproximou-se dele e disse:

_Parece que não está em um bom dia… –ela o provocou, sorrindo carinhosa.

Quatre já estava posicionado com Sandrock para sua última chance. Olhou para ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas, admitindo:

_Isto é para nos ensinar a humildade, milady.

_Deveras… mas eu posso te ensinar a vitória. –e mordendo o lábio inferior, relanceou a feição intrigada de Quatre e depois a carranca impaciente e irritada de Heero, lá do outro lado, apoiando sua lança no chão.

_Como é metida… –Wu Fei murmurou, observando Akane. Ele a desaprovava por completo, talvez até com razão.

_Deixe-a pensar que sabe… –Trowa riu como um lorde, em nada se irritando com a garota.

Duo veio e trouxe uma lança nova para o amigo. Trocou um fito flertador com Akane e ela o empurrou, mandando-o embora:

_Não me atrapalhe!

Duo saiu rindo e reuniu-se com os amigos.

_Agora, milorde, se confiar em mim, quando mirar a lança, vai fixar o ombro esquerdo do seu oponente. –ela sugeriu, ajudando-o a erguer e endireitar a lança em um ângulo fechado. –Firme assim.

Os outros rapazes faziam silêncio inquisitivo assistindo-a pacientemente instruir e corrigir Quatre. O próprio Quatre mantinha tal mudez, a olhava e obedecia, interessado, sorrindo discretamente.

_Vi meu senhor agir assim diversas vezes. –ela assegurou. –Coloque o queixo nessa posição, de modo que os olhos alcancem a ponta da lança, recue o cotovelo, apoie o cabo aqui… –foram feitos os últimos ajustes, ela ia falando baixo, como se contasse um segredo. –E prepare-se…

Quatre assentiu, seguindo cada instrução dela, e nem sofreu solavanco qualquer quando ela espalmou o quarto traseiro de Sandrock, levando-o a disparar. Num cavalgar impreciso, a montaria precisou de um pouco de ajuste de rota, que Quatre aplicou puxando a rédea com destreza. Heero estava atento e também deu a partida em Wing.

Sandrock ia com velocidade, a lança de Quatre estava apontando firmemente para Heero, como se ela fosse indestrutível, e com o choque, a estocada foi certeira, e Heero levou seu primeiro tombo da tarde. Sandrock demorou a se acalmar, mas Quatre não perdeu o equilíbrio e nem o domínio do animal, continuando na mesma postura que Akane orientou.

Foi motivo de espanto o que aconteceu.

Heero do chão olhava tanto Sandrock quanto Akane, pasmado. Foi erguendo-se, cismado, e sabia conhecer aquela técnica de algum lugar. Só lembrava-se de uma pessoa ter-lhe derrubado daquele modo e isto estava atormentando-o grandemente enquanto olhava Akane sorrindo contente pelo êxito de Quatre. Levantou-se do chão em fúria e apanhou sua espada, indo certeiro em direção dela, apontando o gládio. Akane o olhou exasperada e virou-se num movimento ágil, escapando.

_Akane! –bradou furioso, e atirando a espada longe, saiu correndo velozmente atrás dela até que a alcançou e segurou pelo pulso com rudeza.

_Me solta! –exigiu, mas ele a arrastava com grande impulso, e por mais que ela se debatesse, nada parecia fazê-lo soltá-la. Esperneava, opondo-se com vivacidade e gritos, não facilitando a captura. –Me solta, seu grosso! –exigia furiosa, tentando libertar-se. Não parava de gritar, e sua voz expressava sanha e ultrajo. E de tanto que se agitava e empacava, acabou caindo na areia, levando Heero junto.

_Para com isso, Akane! Vamos logo, levanta! –ele mandava, já de pé, puxando-a para cima querendo prendê-la, mas ela se deixava arrastar e não o obedecia, enquanto todos os outros rapazes observavam a cena, abismados.

_Meu Deus, o que foi agora? –Quatre perguntou chocado, sua consciência de cavalheirismo estava ferida. Desceu de Sandrock e perguntava-se se devia se intrometer.

_Agora vai ter morte na certa… –Duo comentou, calmo, e Trowa, indiferente, assentiu concordando.

Wing tudo assistia, e bufando desdenhoso, encarou os rapazes ali. Cético, acabou por deitar-se, relinchando entediado, sem prestar muita atenção no que havia, esperando os duelos recomeçarem. E Wu Fei muito estranhou a atitude do animal, que parecia humano.

_Me solta, Heero! –Akane acabou se erguendo do chão e enquanto ele a puxava pelo braço, ela espancava-o com a mão livre.

_Olha que eu vou te puxar pelos cabelos! –ameaçou feroz como um lobo.

_Não me importa! Me larga, me larga, droga! –insistia e o esmurrava com força, sem nunca se sentir intimidada, até que ele, sem dó, realmente a pegou pelos cabelos, que estavam presos num rabo. Ela gritou sanhosa, mas não de dor, e chutou-o nas costelas, e saiu correndo outra vez, escapando-lhe.

Mas ele não desistia, e alcançou-a outra vez, e por mais que ela gritasse e batesse e se esforçasse, nada fazia Heero soltar-lhe o braço e ele a puxava para longe, com força, subindo a encosta. A contenda ruidosa e intensa ia prosseguindo, e só Heero sabia por que, e este porque o fazia tão indignado e furioso a ponto de sentir-se traído. Não sentia nada, nem mesmo as dores por ser atingido pelos golpes precisos de Akane; não ouvia nada, nem mesmo os gritos de protesto dela, insensibilizado pela exacerbação latejante que o tomava consumindo-o como um incêndio.

_O que foi que te deu, hein? –ela gritava, condenando-o, provocando-o, tomada de uma ira e um ultrajo gigantescos, sem jamais desistir de se soltar. Mas Heero permanecia calado, nem ao menos a olhava enquanto a puxava para a entrada do bosque. –Até o Wing é menos cavalo que você, seu grosso! –mas os insultos dela não faziam Heero intimidar-se em nada.

Heero lançou Akane contra uma árvore, bruscamente, esquecendo-se de que ela era uma garota, sem qualquer gentileza ou respeito, e os olhos dele a esfaqueavam com ódio e agressividade muitas e muitas vezes. Jogou Akane em direção de uma árvore, e ela ofegava alarmada, agora em silêncio profundo, sem demonstrar medo, mas ainda assim parecendo preocupada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não confiaria nele naquele momento.

_Onde está o Sir Arcus, Akane? –Heero vociferou ferozmente, exigindo resposta imediata, olhando-a com fixação, não permitindo que o olhar dela escapasse. Mas ela manteve-se em silêncio e integridade, apenas arquejando por causa do esforço e da tensão, devolvendo para ele um fito de desafio e irreverência. –Responde logo, droga! Onde está o Sir Arcus, menina?!

_Não! –ela negou-se firmemente, os olhos verdes dela ferviam junto do sangue em suas veias, o coração acelerado pulsava com ferocidade.

_Fala logo! –Heero a ameaçava, mas ela nada respondia. E a paciência dele, que já não existia, corroia-lhe qualquer outra virtude por causa da rebeldia dela, e cada vez mais brusco e agressivo ele ficava. –Onde está o Sir Arcus?! Até quando achou que não iam descobrir? Até quando achou que ia enganar?

E Akane o olhava entorpecida, sem reagir às palavras gritantes e furiosas dele, e havia raiva nos olhos dela assim como nos de Heero.

_Quanto tempo achou que ia demorar?

_A eternidade, se não fosse você! –ela replicou ferina.

Heero afastou-se dela, e com isso Akane escorreu encostada no tronco da árvore, arredia e exausta, sem jamais tirar os olhos ariscos de Heero, pronta para atacar como se fosse um animal acuado.

_Como é que pode? –indagava-se, sem entender bem o porquê da frustração e da fúria, e era tão impressionante o que acabara de descobrir que se sentia perdido. –Onde está o Sir Arcus, Akane? Droga, você é o Sir Arcus! –ele perguntou e depois ele mesmo respondeu, lançando para ela um fito de furor, e ela ofegava enquanto vagarosamente se erguia do chão, toda suja de areia e desarrumada. –Droga! –ele praguejava, exaltado, ofegante. Olhava Akane sem poder acreditar.

_Você não pode contar para ninguém, está ouvindo? Você não pode contar para ninguém! –ela exigiu com frieza glacial, reavendo o autocontrole como se fosse uma máquina.

_Por quê? Por que não posso contar?

_Se não for por você, nunca ninguém vai saber! Por todos estes anos, tenho justado e combatido e não vai ser agora que meu trabalho vai ser invalidado!

Ele meneava a cabeça em negação, inconformado, olhando Akane com uma grande descrença e raiva no olhar.

_Não é possível! –clamou, a voz expressando o ápice da cólera.

_É sim, é possível sim! –ela clamou de volta, com a mesma cólera na voz, olhando-o com desgosto. –Eu sou o Sir Arcus de Estherallis. Se conforme, eu sou o cavaleiro!

Heero arquejava ainda, olhando Akane exclamar aquelas frases que a mente dele rejeitava. Não sabia o que era exatamente que ele não aceitava, mas havia algo que doía dentro dele descobrindo aquele fato, um sentimento de atraiçoado, e por um longo tempo, ficou olhando para Akane em profundo silêncio, mesmo que a mente irrompesse em memórias cheias de ruído e tormento.

_O que foi? –depois de muito tempo, ela perguntou, aproximando-se vagarosamente. Ele a olhava e estava em total conflito, sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar, o que fazer… Olhava Akane ali e agora sabia por que ela o entendia, por que tinha aquela autoridade e aquela nobreza, por que havia aquela luz de virtude nela. Ela era como ele, exatamente como ele, também era um cavaleiro, sim, ela era parte dos "Formidáveis" e era dela a glória que o cavaleiro armadurado de negro ostentava durante as justas precisas e triunfais. Era ela dentro da panóplia, ofegando, aguentando os empuxos das lanças, dominando o cavalo, estocando vigorosamente o adversário com destreza.

Heero suspirou profundamente, como se começasse a respirar outra vez, e abaixou os olhos recuperando-se do choque. Akane tocou-lhe o ombro, e quando voltou para olhá-la, a face dela estava muito próxima, e via dentro dos olhos verdes dela a nebulosidade e o mistério esvaecerem. Era aquilo que faltava para ele conhecê-la no profundo da alma, era aquele o motivo de respeitá-la e preocupar-se com ela, e agora sabia tudo, e a ligação que se firmara entre os dois nunca esteve tão reforçada, mesmo que nenhum dos dois a notasse.

Os dedos dela premiam com força e apreensão o braço dele, enquanto se miravam com força, e ele ofegava ainda, assombrado.

_Por favor, não revele o segredo; não revele, por favor, não revele o segredo. –ela suplicava com ardor e confiança, coisas que ele ainda não compreendia como o afetava. –Por favor, por favor, milorde, não revele… –encostou a testa na ombreira dele, agarrando-lhe o braço com força, fechando os olhos, havia tanta intensidade na súplica dela que Heero não conseguia ignorar. Estava atingindo fundo no coração dele aquela imploração que doía ao tocá-lo de tão ardente, como se fosse o sorriso de Relena.

Ele ladeou os ombros de Akane, e ela levantou o rosto para vê-lo, não havia insegurança, nem temor nos olhos dela, apenas fidelidade e desvelo, como se entregasse nas mãos de Heero todo o fôlego de sua vida e toda a razão de sua alegria.

_Por quê? –ele indagou o motivo pelo qual deveria manter o segredo, não por revoltar-se, mas para entendê-la. Ela sabia bem o que ele queria com aquela pergunta e sorriu serena e lindamente, depositando ali toda a sua confiança.

_Por mim; guarde o segredo por mim, por favor… –e o modo que olhava dentro dos olhos dele era irresistível para Heero, ele não sabia o que levava Akane a mentir sua identidade, mas sentia que era uma questão de honra jamais desmenti-la.

Eram coisas novas que experimentava, e nem sempre eram tão desagradáveis como desejava que fossem, e perdido dentro de si mesmo, olhava Akane, enxergando nela muito mais do que imaginou poder, indeciso se devia odiá-la ou amá-la diante de tudo o que conhecia agora.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, aquela foi sua única resposta de que seria fiel a ela. Sorrindo, Akane o beijou no rosto, agradecida e contente, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Era algo tão genuíno abrilhantando a face dela que comovia Heero mesmo que não desejasse.

Heero sozinho voltou para a praia. Ainda havia exaltação e assombro perpassando todo o ser dele, mas pouco disto era exteriorizado. Os olhos frios, como sempre, não revelavam nada. Passou a mão pela franja, calado e inalcançável, e os outros quatro rapazes o assistiam esperando alguma explicação. Mas nada além de silêncio e intimidação procediam dele, que juntando os pertences e apanhando Wing, começou a retirar-se.

_Vamos encerrar por hoje. –Quatre murmurou, observando Heero sair, e depois olhou cada um dos companheiros. Ele sentia que algo muito importante tinha acontecido bem diante dos olhos deles, mas não tinha ainda a capacidade de entender o que era.

_Concordo. –Trowa disse concisamente, começando a arrumar suas coisas.

_Eu não estou entendo mais nada… –Duo murmurou intrigado e sério, demonstrando irritação, olhando Quatre.

E afastando-se, Duo atirou uma pedra no mar, incomodado com tudo o que viu, e suspirou, pensando quanto tempo ia demorar em esquecer e sossegar a mente.

_Onde está Akane? –Duo insistiu, alcançando Heero.

_Foi embora.

_Mas o que deu em você? –e investigou mais, pela primeira vez se sentindo no papel do sensato e lógico. Heero advertiu com o fito que era melhor ele manter-se calado e longe.

_Não tem problema, Akane me explica depois. –Duo não se intimidou, porém, e fez troça, diminuindo o passo, deixando Heero ultrapassá-lo.

_Não dessa vez. –e só para si, Heero respondeu, ainda perturbado com sua nova carga – o segredo que assumia.

* * *

Boa noite!

Estava devendo esse capítulo!

As férias chegaram ao fim e as postagens duplas também.

Espero que estejam gostando!

Deixem comentários!

Beijos e abraços!

30.07.2016


	17. Algo mais

**No último capítulo…**

Com o fim das chuvas, volta o ânimo ao acampamento. Os duelos logo serão reiniciados e os cavaleiros "Formidáveis" decidem fazer um treino na praia para distraírem-se e aquecerem. Sir Arcus, como sempre, não se junta a eles, mas Akane aparece para servir de plateia. Quando Quatre mostra dificuldades em vencer Heero, Akane se oferece para ajudá-lo, dando algumas dicas que se provam bastante úteis. Derrubado pelo amigo, Heero, notando que aquele foi o truque que Sir Arcus usara para vencê-lo, conclui que Akane é na verdade, Sir Arcus De Estherallis.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 17 – Algo mais**

A noite encontrou os cinco cavaleiros. Depois da pausa, quando almoçaram, voltaram a treinar, e assim fizeram até ver o Sol ser engolido mar adentro. Depois de guardarem os cavalos, eles todos foram conseguir algo para o jantar na barraca de provisões e sentaram-se para comer, em silêncio, em repouso e mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos.

O motivo da contenda entre Heero e Akane ainda não havia ficado esclarecido para ninguém. Heero parecia ter esquecido completamente o fato, como se este nunca tivesse existido, e não levantava nenhuma suspeita conclusiva para os demais cavaleiros. Mas os rapazes desconfiavam fortemente de que havia acontecido algo maior escondido atrás de uma aparente afetação por causa de um tombo e derrota. Entretanto, enquanto não descobrissem o real motivo, ficariam conformados com aquele motivo aparente.

Heero ainda pensava na descoberta que fizera. Não sabia como passaria a ver Akane a partir daquele momento. Agora havia uma informação importante agindo como determinante, e ele já não conseguiria esquecer que dentro da panóplia negra de Sir Arcus estava, na verdade, Akane. E o engraçado era que ao mesmo tempo, isto lhe soava natural, como se não houvesse nenhuma diferença. Definitivamente, assim como ela própria dissera, ela era o cavaleiro – não havia Sir Arcus, apenas Akane.

Os olhos reservados e sempre tensos de Heero estavam cegos, e nada viam além do vácuo. Ele sabia da presença do mundo a sua volta apenas por sons ecoando distantes e pelo instinto sensorial. E quanto aos "Formidáveis" restantes, numa assembleia de olhares se consultavam e discutiam o estado de Heero, sentindo-se altamente interessados em descobrir tudo o que havia.

O céu se encontrava ainda com as mesmas nuvens volumosas, mas as estrelas brilhavam por entre elas com mais força e a Lua estava oculta atrás de uma massa cinzenta iluminada. Fogueiras trepidavam, iluminando a volta dramaticamente, enquanto colunas de fumaça subiam ao céu, fazendo tudo se envolver de uma neblina escura.

E por entre as colunas de fumaça, atingida pela iluminação dramática e gótica do acampamento, vinha Akane, sem parecer fazer parte daquele mundo e cenário. Ela olhava os lados, furtiva, passando atrás de uma fogueira como se atravessando as chamas. Heero ergueu os olhos e coincidiu de assistir a cena.

Envolta em uma capa de tecido leve e preto – além de usar a capa do constante enigma – o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça lhe caía como um véu, e os cabelos esvoaçavam para fora deste, como se tudo fosse aéreo e imaterial quanto à imagem dela. A capa estava presa nos ombros através de um cordão teso que lhe atravessava o colo desnudo por causa do decote. Vestia-se muito bem, como uma dama, toda de negro, caminhando quase que imperceptivelmente pelo acampamento, mistificada muito mais pela claridade das chamas e a cerração da fumaça. E Akane se afastou, sem perceber os rapazes, deixando um rastro de feitiço por onde passou.

Mas Heero já conseguia ver muito mais além daquilo, já sabia existir muito mais por trás daquela fachada de segredo. Ela não lhe era desconhecido, só imprevisto.

Para os outros, ela era também imprevisto, além de desconhecido, já que por mais que a conhecessem, mais impressionados ficavam e menos preparados eram diante das revoluções constantes da moça.

Noin estava esperando Akane no pátio do palácio. Parecia muito respeitável, estacada com as mãos juntas frente ao corpo, coberta de um vestido roxo. Os olhos briosos dela fixos no portal esperavam Akane entrar escoltada por um guarda, e parecia incorruptível, como se tudo estivesse debaixo de seu controle, sem impacientar-se. Não muito diferente de qualquer estátua naquele jardim, belamente cinzelada, eternamente passiva e serena, Noin abriu um amplo sorriso ao ver Akane chegando, coberta da esvoaçante capa negra e trazendo consigo uma cesta e também sorrindo amplamente entre as sardas de seu rosto. Havia um misticismo turbando a imagem dela vestida daquele modo, sem parecer mais à fogosa dama do baile, mas parecendo uma sensual e misteriosa feiticeira. Talvez fosse a herança bárbara, mas Noin sabia que Akane em nada se assemelhava com Relena no quesito beleza e espírito.

_Boa noite. –Akane disse com graciosidade, curvando-se.

_Como vai? –Noin devolveu o cumprimento com um sorriso amigável e despediu o soldado.

Enquanto elas iam até o aposento de Relena, conversando, Noin estabelecia mentalmente as divergências. Relena era uma moça das mais belas, inegável princesa, cheia de classe e elegância, pura e serena, determinada e convicta quando queria, e muito resistente e controlada, sem perder a compostura um segundo sequer, apesar de ser delicada e sensível. Akane por outro lado, possuía uma beleza exótica, envolvente e misteriosa, tendo um porte altivo de guerreira alteando-lhe a cabeça, com um espírito arrojado e virtuoso, e sempre se mostrava como nobre e educada, mas espevitada e marota.

Passaram por Zechs um pouco antes de chegar ao aposento da princesa, e Noin viu, no jeito respeitoso, admirado e gracioso de Akane mesurar para o príncipe, que, ainda assim, havia similaridades entre as duas jovens. Não importava de que modo, ambas eram lutadoras e buscavam seus objetivos e ideais sem desistirem ou aceitar derrotas. Eram mulheres, e por isso habitadas pela eterna chama vivificadora da fênix.

_O que trouxe aí? –Noin perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto, de olho na cesta que Akane tinha nas mãos.

_Umas coisinhas para vocês… –Akane foi apenas informal e Noin meneou a cabeça.

_Dá para especificar mais? –cobrou divertida, e logo Relena apareceu para recebê-las, com uma expressão alegre na face.

_Olá, como vai, Ane?

_Eu estou bem, Relena. E você?

As três moças se sentaram em redor de uma mesa, como velhas amigas que se encontravam há décadas para sempre tratar dos mesmos assuntos e rir das mesmas piadas, mutuamente fiéis.

_Estou bem. O que é que tem na cesta?

_Ela estava a ponto de revelar… –Noin comentou, curiosa. Podia ser a mais velha, mas isto não significava que não fosse efusivamente juvenil.

_Algumas bobagens de presente para vocês… –Akane explicou sem dar muita importância, colocando a cesta na mesa e tirando as coisas de dentro. –Velas aromatizadas, sabonetes, pão, biscoitos… Só o básico.

Relena riu, enquanto olhava com agrado tudo que Akane ia colocando sobre a mesa.

_Oh, obrigada! –a princesa agradeceu. Olhou os sabonetes mais de perto, comentou qualquer coisa sobre as velas e continuaram dadas a vários assuntos, cúmplices e animadas.

Tomavam chá, comentavam a vida, o torneio, os livros de cantigas, riam e brincavam, sem prestar atenção na passagem das horas ou preocupar-se com algo demais.

Mas depois, Noin teve de retirar-se para resolver um problema imprevisto, já sabendo que a partir daquele instante, as meninas tratariam alguns assuntos impronunciáveis em sua frente e divertia-se ao tentar adivinhar quais seriam. Saiu da mesa sorrindo, e olhou as duas por cima do ombro antes de fechar a porta.

_Fiquei sabendo que o cavalo de Heero foi quase roubado… é verdade? –Relena indagou, lembrando-se da notícia que soubera vagamente através do irmão.

_Sim, é verdade. Foi custoso recuperá-lo, mas nós conseguimos impedir que o ladrão levasse Wing embora. –Akane explicou, podendo dar a confirmação mais garantida possível.

_Nós? Você estava lá? –Relena surpreendeu-se entusiasmada, olhando Akane com atenção.

_É claro, eu não perco uma boa aventura… –Akane disse, afoita, com um sorrisinho divertido.

Relena meneou a cabeça, risonha, e depois, instável, ficou séria:

_Existem possibilidades de inimigos estarem nos rondando…

_Está assustada?

_Não, só queria saber o que você acha disto.

_Eu acredito que essas possibilidades são muito certas; realmente há inimigos do reino por perto, e de algum modo logo eles se revelarão. É bom que tome certo cuidado, Relena. –Akane disse ajuizada, advertindo com autoridade, parecendo Zechs, e Relena a observou por um instante, divertida, mas sabida de que a sugestão era séria.

Um segundo de silêncio houve entre elas, e Relena suspirou com um leve frêmito, coisa que não escapou de Akane, mas a ruiva nada comentou. Olhava Relena fixamente, observando o rosto bonito e principesco da garota, querendo descobrir o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos azuis angélicos. Sabia que um tumulto totalmente inédito e indomável de emoções se apoderara do ser da princesa, e Akane tinha curiosidade de saber como esta reagia, para com isso poder tumultuar ainda mais, não só o íntimo de Relena como o de Heero também.

_Você já teve a sensação de vitória e de que tudo está no seu controle, pelo menos, por um pequeno momento? –Relena questionou um tanto despercebida de que na verdade pronunciava o seu pensamento. Akane sorria alegremente, e respondeu:

_Por quê? Isto é ruim?

_Ah, não sei decidir… só sei que assusta. –Relena explicou com um sorriso maravilhado e nervoso também, mas Akane não sabia muito bem do que ela se maravilhava. Olhou Relena certo tempo, tentando pensar em algo mais para dizer.

Relena mexia com a borda rendada da toalha na mesa, tendo as lembranças do baile em sua mente como um pequeno filme. Lembrava-se de Heero segurando-a forte e próxima dele, enquanto ela o sentia respirar ofegante como alguém que tem pretensões desconhecidas. Ele era uma pessoa cativante, mas não do modo que Akane era. Havia algo nele que enlaçava no sentido de fazer prostrar diante da dignidade e nobreza dele, impressionar com toda imponência que naturalmente estava presente e era a força existente no olhar que arrastava e prendia, como cadeias. Relena suspirou, sem sorrir, sem demonstrar algo significante, e Akane a observava atentamente, imaginando o que se passava na mente da amiga.

_Talvez você se sinta assim por que tem medo de perder este controle. –Akane ponderou depois, querendo arrancar mais informações.

_Mas eu já sei que eu não tenho este controle. O que me assusta é isto: é que estranhamente esse controle veio parar em minhas mãos embora eu não o possua. Mesmo que ele não me pertença, por um mísero instante, eu o tive comigo e sabia exatamente como agir.

_Ah, então não há por que se assustar. Pior teria sido se você não soubesse o que fazer com ele. Talvez, você impressionou-se por saber que não desejava este controle…

_Também. Deveras eu não o quero para mim, mas enquanto eu o detive, eu pude descobrir coisas inimagináveis por mim. –Relena finalmente explicou porque sorriu maravilhada e a mente arguciosa de Akane logo conseguiu conceber do que estava falando. Com certeza, Heero acabara denunciando que algo especial estava nele envolvendo Relena.

_Então se alegre. Talvez este fato nunca mais se repita. –Akane comentou capciosa e Relena olhou-a com suspeita, um pouco assustada com o modo de Akane falar, como se a amiga soubesse exatamente o que estava nas entrelinhas.

Relena ficou muito tempo olhando Akane, mas Akane não a olhava de volta, fingia não ter percebido o jeito que Relena ficara. Mas meditando, Relena perguntava-se se devia ser mais franca e aberta, até consigo mesma. Nem ela tinha conhecimento total de que tipo de sentimento nutria por Heero, não sabia quão profundamente arraigado ficara aquele primeiro olhar que trocaram por acaso naquela manhã agora tão distante.

_Bem, é melhor que eu vá agora. –Akane disse, pronta para se erguer da cadeira.

_Mas já? Está muito tarde?

_Não, não é isso… É que amanhã nós iremos caçar, preciso ver se descanso um pouco…

_Ai, quem me dera! –Relena comentou, impressionada com as atividades de Akane.

Akane riu, e gesticulou:

_Venha conosco!

_Não! Está louca? Se eu fosse um príncipe, mas não sou…

_Oras, seja você mesma seu próprio príncipe.

_Como? Não, só você sabe viver assim, somos de mundos diferentes. Tenho de aprender a contentar-me. –Relena disse despreocupada, descartando qualquer pensamento rebelde.

_E qual é o problema em ser de um mundo diferente? O que isto te impede? –Akane irritou-se com o modo conformado de Relena, mas expressou-se sem irritação, divertidamente, como se instigasse a princesa. Relena a olhou como que ameaçada por algo, quase em pânico, mas Akane sorria sagazmente. Detectara um problema, e enquanto esperava o que Relena ia responder, já parecia conhecer a resposta.

_Eu gostaria de ser… algo mais. –mas Relena não sabia bem o quê. E não desconfiava de que seu desejo era equivocado. Akane percebendo o erro do pensamento da amiga precisou fazê-la entender:

_Não pense assim! Ele não merece que você mude para ele. Você gosta dele sem se importar com o jeito de ele ser, por isso, ele também tem de aprender a gostar de você do que jeito que você é. Se não, ele não te merece. –Akane comentou, aquele pronome indeterminado no meio da frase deixava Relena atormentada.

Será que era impossível esconder de Akane alguma coisa? O sorriso capcioso e malicioso da ruiva falava que sabia tudo e entendia tudo, e só ela mesmo para dar aquele conselho rebelde, que não condizia com a maneira de uma verdadeira dama agir, mas dando uma visão um tanto revolucionária, e por isso, extremamente chocante.

Relena suspirou, parecendo confusa e ainda mais melancólica, e Akane sentou-se outra vez.

_Ah, desculpe.

_Não, não peça desculpas. Gosto de sinceridade e admito que seu juízo faça muito sentido. –e sorriu, absorta.

_E então, quer ir caçar conosco? –Akane brincou, repetindo, sorrindo marota e Relena riu a bom rir.

_Não! Estas coisas não são para mim… –ela disse com um ar desgostoso e Akane riu dela.

Por fim, Akane levantou-se, arrumou a capa e apanhou a cesta. O sorriso brilhante e amplo da princesa deixou Akane menos preocupada. Não gostava de ver Relena desprezando toda a força que tinha. Será que ela não via que estava entre as poucas pessoas que conseguiam deixar Heero incomodado e perplexo? O poder que ela tinha era muito maior do que ela podia desejar, e quando Relena se esquecia disto, Akane ficava irritada.

_Obrigada pelos presentes. –Relena outra vez agradeceu.

_Imagina! Que bom que gostou… –Akane mesurou, educada e reverente, com olhos contentes e amigos.

_Que Deus te acompanhe. –Relena despediu, mansamente, e Akane sorriu tranquila:

_Obrigada. E você permaneça com Ele. –e saiu, com a capa esvoaçando, encostando a porta.

Relena sorria mansamente, tranquila, e refletia em como gostava de conversar com Akane, havia sempre algo de fortalecedor nas palavras da amiga. Isto fazia Akane lembrar alguém, Relena ainda não sabia quem, mas podia enxergar em Akane a convicção e determinação que existia também numa outra pessoa.

_Eu tive uma ideia! –Relena surpreendeu-se ao ver Akane de volta, e assustou-se.

_O que foi? Nós já não nos despedimos? –e Relena notava nos olhos efervescentes de Akane algo que a motivava entusiasmar-se muito, e já contagiada, levantou-se com uma expressão marota na face.

_Vamos procurar Noin! –Akane apenas puxou Relena pelo braço e as duas apressaram-se porta a fora.

E enquanto a moças estiveram conversando em particular no aposento real, os rapazes resolveram prolongar a noite juntos, e depois do jantar foram até a Barge, onde a música era alta e a cerveja abundante. Mas não era para dançar ou para beber que estavam lá. Queriam apenas distrair a cabeça um pouco, longe da tranquilidade e silêncio do acampamento, e jogarem conversa fora, discutirem os treinos informalmente e como sempre, discordarem. Era difícil um assunto onde todos tivessem exatamente o mesmo conceito. Sempre havia um para divergir nem que fosse em apenas um detalhe. Eles eram ferrenhamente apegados aos julgamentos que já haviam feito de cada situação especifica e nada os fazia abandoná-los. Mas por mais que se objetassem entre si, ainda havia uma harmonia serena entre eles, uniforme que aquele que a via a achava totalmente aceitável. Isto dado ao fato de que eles só podiam divergir de opiniões porque viveram situações e sensações semelhantes.

Não eram como as garotas. Os assuntos que eles tratavam raramente se aventuravam pelo âmbito emocional. Entretanto, isto não era sinal de que eles não tinham o que discutir, mas que eles não queriam, e não se interessavam ou priorizavam o estado emocional e os sentimentos usufruídos como pauta respeitável. Ninguém tinha a ver com o que havia lá no fundo do âmago, por isso eles guardavam para si, e nunca demonstravam o que na verdade sentiam. Por mais que doesse, por mais que alegrasse, por mais que irritasse, nada era partilhavam, havia um bloqueio, uma reserva, uma distinção exagerada. E quando os assuntos acabavam, eles simplesmente entravam num silêncio imperturbável.

_Como o tempo passou veloz neste torneio. –Trowa murmurou, austero. De todos, ele era o menos expressivo.

_Ah, eu já acho que o tempo vai muito devagar… –Heero rebateu, enfadado e amofinado, era óbvio na voz dele que muitas coisas o incomodavam e desagradavam.

_Por mim, quanto mais lento, melhor! –Duo comentou, e todo mundo suspeitou do jeito alegre ao falar.

_Aposto que isto nada tem que ver com os torneios… –Quatre disse com um sorriso debochado e Duo revirou os olhos.

_E pensar que os torneios já podiam estar no final… Esta chuva tinha de vir atrapalhar! –Wu Fei reclamou, impaciente.

_Confesso que aborrece, realmente. A mente está fixa num objetivo, e qualquer coisa que obstrui é uma praga. –Quatre disse, com um jeito conformado, suspirando.

A frase dele reuniu exatamente tudo o que os outros pensavam. Quatre tinha esta habilidade de dizer a coisa certa, na hora certa, era a expressão da opinião geral. Este tipo de acontecimento sempre imergia todos num silêncio profundo. E eles não se olhavam, sempre com um ar altaneiro e alheio, como se estivessem esquecendo o tempo todo que não estavam sozinhos ali. E quando se davam conta da companhia, faziam um comentário vago após o outro, e era assim que conversavam. O que importava mesmo era estarem reunidos.

Quando Akane chegou à taverna, foi até o balcão cumprimentar Lady Une. Quatre foi o único que notou a presença de Akane ali. Viu que ela vinha com mais alguém, embora ele não pudesse reconhecer tal pessoa, mas imaginava que fosse outra moça embrulhada naquela capa comprida até os pés e de capuz num tom roxo azulado. Quatre não sabia bem se Akane não os tinha visto ou se os ignorava só para fazer charme. Sorriu mansamente ao vê-la apoiando-se no balcão, enquanto trocava umas palavras com Une. Ela realmente devia conhecer o mundo todo, era impressionante o número de relações amistosas que tinha.

Akane deu as costas para o balcão e viu Quatre, e com um aceno meigo e um sorriso maroto o cumprimentou a distância. Ele mesurou com a cabeça mostrando-se gentil e ela lhe sorria com brilho. Depois, ela conversou alguma coisa com a pessoa dentro da capa roxa, e se dirigiu até a banda que tocava no fundo da taverna, e não demoraria muito, Quatre sabia, para que o som da voz eletrizante calasse a todos com uma canção.

E ele estava certo. Quando a banda parou de tocar, a diminuição do ruído fez com que alguns olhassem em direção da banda, e viram uma moça ruiva vestida de negro em cima do balcão. Ela sorriu e deu boa-noite, e todos ou atraídos pela beleza ou curiosos com a próxima ação, ficaram olhando-a. Assim que ela começou a cantar a banda a acompanhou, tudo saindo perfeitamente melódico.

_Ela tem uma ótima voz. –Trowa elogiou, assistindo-a.

_Diz ela que é dom… quem acredita? –Duo expressou sua apreciação com implicância.

_Eu acredito. –Quatre disse sorrindo, o som da voz dela afagava os ouvidos.

_Essa rapariga faz coisas demais pro meu gosto. –Wu Fei como sempre, desdenhou.

_Você não sabe nem de metade. –Heero o olhou irritado, desgostando de ter falado em defesa de Akane.

O comentário dele intrigou a todos, que o olharam cheios de curiosidade, mas Heero não estava disposto a dizer mais.

Enquanto Akane cantava, alguns a assistiam, outros dançavam, ainda outros voltavam ao que faziam antes, mas todos gostavam de ouvir a voz afinada e sonora dela. Depois de duas canções e muitas palmas, ela agradeceu e encerrou a ária, sempre sorrindo. Desceu do balcão, recebendo muitos cumprimentos, como se fosse uma princesa a ser muito honrada. Chamou a pessoa na capa para acompanhá-la, sorrindo feliz e tranquila, e foi juntar-se aos rapazes.

Por trás, Akane veio passando a mão pelo ombro de Heero, e ele a olhou insultado, mas ela sorriu e não se importou.

_Boa noite. O que é que os menininhos estão fazendo acordados ainda? –ela importunou-os com sua maldita sedução.

_E porque você ainda não foi dormir? –Heero replicou feroz.

_Não estou com sono.

_Pensei que tinha ido ver sua amiguinha… –Duo ironizou, debochando e criticando ao mesmo tempo.

_Mas eu fui, Sir Duo, e ela não é minha "amiguinha", é a princesa.

_Ah, e que diferença faz? Vocês fofocaram do mesmo jeito… –ele deu de ombros e Akane o olhava feio, só com o canto do olho.

Ela continuava em pé. Ao seu lado, a pessoa dentro da capa parecia dispersa, observando a volta. Com um sorriso espirituoso, Akane olhou o lado.

_Aliás, acho que vocês já se conhecem, não é mesmo? –ela comentou travessa e puxou o capuz, revelando Relena do lado dela usando a capa roxa. –Pelo menos de vista…

Relena esquivou-se ágil, assustada, mas depois riu, olhando Akane e meneando a cabeça. Vestia um traje aveludado cor-de-rosa framboesa que deixava a face dela muito corada, seus cabelos loiros estavam presos para trás com duas tranças finas, e seu sorriso suave e brilhante refulgia junto dos olhos claros e puros na taverna, tão antagônicos a tudo que se via ali. E com seu sempre régio porte, ela olhou os cavaleiros sentados e mesurou cortês. Foi uma grande surpresa, embora nenhum tenha demonstrado isso.

Heero olhou Relena sem qualquer receio, com a mesma expressão insolente e ameaçadora, sempre arrogante, e ela não deteve os olhos nele, embora Akane o olhasse com um ar sugestivo e atrevido. Mas ele fez-se superior e inatingível, logo olhando outro lado, sem dar qualquer importância para o fato de Relena estar ali. Não ia mostrar que se impressionava com os modos dela, não ia ceder tão fácil àquele olhar plácido e angelical que o deixava perturbado e intrigado.

_Princesa… –começou Quatre com seus modos gentis.

_Shhh! Fale baixo, Sir Quatre! –Relena repreendeu delicada, mas divertida, e Quatre assentiu entendido. Continuou:

_Desculpe. Relena, por favor, sente-se aqui. –e ele abriu um espaço para Relena que se sentou agradecida.

Akane sentou mesmo na borda do tampo da mesa, descolada, e nada parecia abalar o sossego dela.

Houve um silêncio estranho por um momento, enquanto Akane mexia com as pontas dos cabelos e Relena ainda explorava seu redor com os olhos curiosos de um pássaro. Mas logo depois, todos voltaram a agir naturalmente.

_Você é paga para cantar? –Trowa perguntou curioso, mas com ar de desdém.

_Nem sempre, porém hoje Lady Une me pediu para cantar por preço. –ela explicou calmamente.

_O talento deve ser recompensado. –Quatre foi galanteador e polido.

_Ah, Queridinho, há momentos que só um elogio basta.

Faltou pouco para Quatre corar.

_Que asneira! E quem recompensa o nosso talento? Para mim, elogio não basta, soa falso. –Wu Fei reclamou, achando a recompensa dispensável.

_Eu te digo quem recompensa: você mesmo. Não existe melhor pagamento do que o seu próprio reconhecimento. Qualquer coisa que for fazer, faça sempre como que para você mesmo. –Trowa disse com o tom de voz autoritário, indiscutível.

Akane sorriu para ele, concordando, e Wu Fei ficou calado e irritado. Trowa sabia manejar as palavras sempre do modo mais persuasivo e incontestável.

Relena tudo assistia curiosa, mas não ousava entrar nos assuntos deles. Não achava que tinha esta liberdade e divertia-se muito mais só em observar cada um, como se na verdade nem estivesse ali. Via que o entrosamento deles era marcado por algo, não competitivo, mas sim extremamente hostil, e ela não entendia como aquela hostilidade podia uni-los tão bem. Eles eram um grupo muito estranho, embora muito harmônico, e não havia nada de mais curioso do que vê-los juntos. Eram todos tão bem-parecidos, interessantemente nobres, mas não como os outros cavaleiros, porque a nobreza deles era superior de algum modo, havia muita glória refulgindo em volta deles, como sombras de louros passados. Eram os melhores cavaleiros ali, sem dúvida, tanto na prática como na teoria, e estar ao lado deles provou ser algo muito divertido e agradável para Relena, que pôde entender um pouco qual era o sentimento de Zechs quando cavaleiro, e ela podia até dizer que sentia mais solta e muito protegida, mesmo que pouco falasse na roda. Às vezes seu olhar parava em Heero, e discretamente ela contemplava a beleza dele, todo o charme da altivez e rudeza que ele tinha, e perguntava-se sempre porque cinco personalidades tão diferentes podiam estar ali juntas.

_Agora, falemos de ti. Como é que veio para aqui? –Trowa olhou Relena com seu ar sempre austero e impessoal, entretanto intensamente charmoso.

_De quem será que foi a ideia…? –ela sugeriu travessa, e Trowa sorriu, já bem perspicaz, enquanto Akane posava de santa, fingindo que nem sabia do que falavam. –Minha ama permitiu, embora em pânico, mas só convenceu-se com a garantia de eu não demorar e de ser escoltada para casa…

_Precisam ver, que chique a carruagem da Relena! –Akane comentou, espetaculosa, com um sorriso maroto. Relena riu alegremente e sem decoros.

_Nunca vi nada assim… –Duo comentou, olhando para Relena debochado e ela o olhou sem saber do que ele debochava com aqueles olhos espertos e com aquele comentário dúbio. –Pelo menos, já sabemos quem vai pagar a conta hoje… –ele sugeriu e ela se fez de insultada, mas depois riu.

Wu Fei olhava Relena com descaso e rejeição, sem ousar dirigir palavra, achando a presença dela inaceitável. Já não bastava a abusada da Akane, agora ainda tinha de suportar a princesa ali? Era demais! Nem sabia por que continuava sentado naquela mesa.

_As mulheres de meu país usam brinco, mas Akane usa argolas na orelha como se fosse uma escrava. –Wu Fei comentou crítico e com descaso, notando os brincos de argolinhas douradas que Akane usava, como se ela nem estivesse ali, e ela riu e debruçando-se mais sobre a mesa, replicou:

_Eu sou escrava da minha própria vontade. –e sorria instigante, os olhos iluminados por uma insuportável sagacidade. Wu Fei desdenhou dela, olhando-a afrontado, mas ela apenas sorria, agora mais branda, como se ele não passasse de um garotinho.

E por causa daquele comentário de Wu Fei que Relena notou o fato. Não era comum entre as moças usarem as orelhas furadas, mas aquilo era só mais uma manifestação de que Akane sabia quebrar todas as regras.

_Então agora nós vamos discutir comportamento? –Duo começou então, e era difícil dizer se ele falava sério. –Então, Trowa, por que você nunca traz Lady Catherine com você?

_Para quê? Para você ficar paquerando ela? –Trowa provocou num deboche charmoso, e Duo simulou-se insultado. –Eu não acredito que ela ia gostar, embora ela seja muito simpática. Não sei o que ela poderia fazer entre nós. E por isso, eu passo mais tempo com vocês do que com ela.

_Ah, olha o desabafo… –Akane comentou com um sorriso meigo e uma voz maternal.

Relena tudo ouvia discreta, mas muito se divertindo. E não sabia, mas estava sendo observada. O assunto prosseguia, a música prosseguia, mas tudo parecia ser silêncio em torno de Relena enquanto Heero a observava. Era como se ela não estivesse ali por não pertencer àquele meio, como sempre, ela parecia irreal. E aquela luz que existia dentro dela, calorosa e aconchegante, embora poderosa e imponente, vazando pelo olhar suave e digno e pelos sorrisos pacíficos, ia queimando Heero pouco a pouco, sem nunca cauterizar, e sensível ele prosseguia àquele halo esplendoroso que quase o cegava. E ele suspirava. Perto dela sentia-se reduzido a tudo que não desejava: ficava fraco, hesitava, fazia concessões, perturbava-se, nem sabia o que falar. Era um pânico estranho, ele se sentia outro que não era ele. E Relena era a única que o fazia sentir-se assim.

_Senhorita, você não quer dançar? –aproximou-se um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos amigos, estendendo a mão para Akane que ainda estava sentada em cima da mesa.

Os músicos tocavam uma quadrilha irlandesa, sempre veloz e viva, alegre e contagiante, Akane olhou a pista de dança e sorriu para o rapaz.

_Não, você não vai dançar com ele não. –Duo intrometeu-se falando intransigente e ríspido. Akane o olhou com um ar tranquilo, intrigado:

_Por que não?

Duo estava sisudo, todos o olhavam na expectativa da explicação, e por um momento, ele pareceu constranger-se, movendo os olhos para o lado sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. E contrariado, estalou os lábios, e resmungou:

_Er… ele não vai dançar direito com você. –parecia uma criancinha e Akane sorriu maldosa e deleitada enquanto o olhava. E riu, não aceitou o pedido do rapaz. Este caminhou um pouco e estendeu a mão para Relena.

_E a senhorita, aceita? –e o cavalheiro tinha um ar charmoso, mas rústico, e olhava Relena como se ela fosse qualquer garota da vila.

Heero odiava o jeito que ela parecia lisonjeada e entusiasmada com o convite, ao contrário de Akane, que sorria achando graça de jeito de Relena, imaginando como ela estava se sentindo diante do convite. E como Relena era a princesa e treinada para ser uma dama, sorriu um sorriso aristocrático e ainda assim caloroso, e com uma mesura de cabeça apanhou a mão do rapaz.

_E então, Duo? Para dançar com a princesa o cara serve? –e Akane aproveitou a ocasião para estocar Duo que a olhou ultrajado, e desta vez, verdadeiramente.

_Ela achou que sim. –ele respondeu então, recuperando a argúcia. Akane assentiu:

_Ah, certo… –pareceu evasiva demais, todos esperaram ela falar algo, mas ela não falou. Olhou o lado, observou Relena dançando com o rapaz e pareceu impaciente. E assim voltou olhos fogosos de volta para Duo, e foi como se nunca tivesse parado de falar. –E você? Você acha que consegue me acompanhar?

E não era difícil de entender ao que ela se referia. Os dois trocaram olharas intensos, e Duo sabia que ela o provocava mais e mais e o chamava para dançar.

_Está me desafiando é? –ele indagou, desdenhoso, embora sorrindo deliciado.

_Quero que você me deixe sem ar!

_Ah, pela minha honra de cavaleiro, nenhum duelo deixará de ser respondido! –ele foi burlesco como sempre, erguendo-se da cadeira e Akane riu:

_Estou atirando a minha manopla. –e foi uma frase de efeito nada burlesca, havia audácia na voz dela como nunca antes e Heero assistindo os dois meneou a cabeça pasmado e reclamou:

_Meu Deus… –e olhou os outros com descaso e tédio, e houve aqueles que sorriram maliciosamente.

E enquanto isso Relena dançava a quadrilha irlandesa ao som vibrante dos foles e cordas, sorrindo divertida, com seus passos inseguros, dançando com toda sorte de homem que ela nunca vira, ás vezes, sentindo-se assustada. Mas era tudo novo e agradável, e em nota mental dizia que aquela noite ela não poderia esquecer. Também estava vivendo aventuras agora, vivendo de um modo perigoso e imprevisível como os cavaleiros. E distraída, não via o olhar de Heero preso nela girando pela pequena pista de dança, não via o que ele expressava em silêncio só com o poder da imagem. Ele exprimia desprezo e desdém, condenando-a, como se tivesse este direito sobre ela.

Akane e Duo estavam parados à beira da pista de dança povoada e apertada, esperando o final da quadrilha. E Duo olhava Akane ao lado, ela calada e sorridente, batendo palmas para animar a dança, ali ele caiu em si, e riu dele próprio, perplexo. Era impressionante como estava sempre sendo dominado por ela, era só ela falar e ele obedecia, como se ela o tivesse numa corrente. Que tormento, mas ah! Que delícia de tormento!

_Você consegue acompanhar? Faça-me perder o fôlego… –ela sussurrou para ele, e olhou-o nos olhos, o que não era difícil já que ela era da mesma altura dele.

Ele sorria convencido e não respondia, apenas fitava-a deslumbrado, querendo desvendá-la sem saber por onde começar. Se ele não podia entender o motivo de sua fascinação, então imagine entendê-la toda! Talvez fosse o mistério que a deixava encantada, como a dama do lago, uma Elaine risonha e atraente, seduzindo para dentro de suas águas enevoadas, sem nunca se fazer completamente conhecida, e ainda assim dominando e exercendo influência, usando de seus feitiços desconhecidos, e nada era mais agradável do que a dominação dela.

Na mesa, os rapazes estavam distraídos. Heero, empertigado levantou-se da mesa, não estava mais confortável ali e pensava em deixar o local. Só que havia algo que o prendia ali, e olhava Relena dançando e ficava detido, e relutou indo até a porta, sem que ninguém percebesse os movimentos dele, entretanto logo se viu sentado no balcão próximo à pista de dança, como um observador remoto, sem parecer ter os olhos detidos num ponto específico, sempre ouvindo a música como que distante. E os risos, como uma ronda sem fim, misturados á música, como se não passasse de um sonho, uma alucinação da qual ele logo despertaria.

E a quadrilha terminou. Relena olhou seu par toda em sorrisos educados e alegres, mesurando grata, como se tivesse recebido uma dádiva preciosa que ela não sabia retribuir. E caminhou para fora da pista, rindo sozinha, brilhante, e foi ficando estacada no mesmo lugar, até que começou a sentir-se deslocada e olhava a volta como se não soubesse mais o rumo. Torcia as mãos, parada no meio de tantas pessoas, parecendo melancólica, e Heero a observava estritamente, percebia como ela não reconhecia ninguém ali, como ela não sabia dar um passo seguro. Mas ele não ousava chamá-la, apenas vigiava friamente como se a desconhecesse.

Ele não entendia bem o que ela estaria sentindo naquele momento. Não era tudo o que ela queria? Estar ali, estar entre eles, não ser uma princesa por pelo menos uma hora não era o maior desejo dela? Então o que era aquela tristeza e aquela dispersão no seu olhar claro, o que era aquele desamparo súbito? De braços cruzados e olhos duros, Heero encostado no balcão ficava vendo Relena parada ali, olhando os lados, como que numa encruzilhada. Sem dúvida, ela estava perdida, e ele não entendia o que tanto ela queria procurar, ela mesma não sabia o que estava tentando encontrar.

Estavam os dois perdidos dentro deles próprios, e quando eles percebessem isto, teriam se encontrado.

Discreta e deslocada, Relena fitou comprido para a mesa dos cavaleiros onde eles conversavam, mas ela preferiu se afastar deles encostando-se ao balcão, embora sem dar-se conta de que parara ao lado de Heero. Ficou um instante, alheia, e ele não a olhava, ficava mirando a frente como que também ausente, querendo ignorar a presença dela ali tão próxima.

E quando Akane e Duo subiram na pista, os músicos olharam os dois sozinhos ali como se significasse algo. Ninguém subiu junto deles, pareciam saber que aquele seria um momento só dos dois, e a fama deles era que assegurava aquilo. Consultando-se com um olhar, os músicos escolheram a próxima música e não perderam tempo; a banda tocava mais um ritmo irlandês, popular: naquelas músicas não havia sofisticação, era um compasso veloz e quente, vibrante como uma chama.

_Faça-me perder o fôlego! –Akane desafiou-o outra vez, exigente, olhando Duo com arrogância, e ele estreitando os olhos, como que ronronou:

_Veja lá quem você está desafiando…

Mas ela sorriu simplória, desfazendo toda aquela maldade, e ele sorriu para ela sem perceber. E como sempre, dançavam entusiasmados e sorridentes, sempre com um ar de provocação e desafio no rosto, e a música não parecia poder acompanhar a velocidade dos passos deles enquanto eles sapateavam ou giravam num ritmo fluente e vivo. Quem assistia sentia-se contagiar e batia palmas com a música e Akane e Duo dançavam sem parar, parecendo felizes, com ela rindo alucinadamente como uma criança travessa e ele sorrindo malicioso.

_Eu ainda não perdi o fôlego! Eu quero ficar sem ar! –ela desafiava e cobrava, olhando-o com petulância, mas ele não respondia mais, e apenas girava ela cada vez mais e apertava o passo cada vez mais, e Akane ria, ria no turbilhão incessante, como se nada a pudesse satisfazer. Pouco antes de a música acabar, como que já prevendo, Duo a puxou violentamente de cima da pista de dança, sem perder o equilíbrio, agarrando-a sobremaneira grosseiro, e ela olhou com olhos inflamados e um sorriso de escárnio:

_Você também não pode me acompanhar, ouviu? –provocou, maligna e instigante, ele não sabia se ela desprezava realmente ou brincava. –Eu não fiquei sem ar…

_Você quer perder o fôlego, é? Você quer? –ele interrogou malicioso e num prepotente ar de malandro, com alguma grosseria, e não houve muito tempo de ela pensar no que ele perguntava.

Duo beijou Akane na boca ardorosamente, e de primeiro ela sentiu-se espantada, mas ele envolvia a cintura dela cada vez mais forte, apertando-a, castigando a soberbia ambígua de Akane de um modo estranho. E não houve quem os visse, por causa de que imediatamente depois que eles desceram da pista iniciou-se uma nova quadrilha ainda mais intensa e tumultuada. E confinados a um canto esquecido da taverna foi onde se beijaram, e Akane agarrava as dobras das vestes dele como se fosse cair, de tão arrebatada que se sentiu.

Quando ele tirou os lábios dos dela, ela o olhou com um ar sanhoso e arisco tal qual leoa durante a caça, e ele não sabia o que ia acontecer depois. Mas não temia, não havia risco que ele não quisesse correr. Por fim, ela abriu um sorriso vulpino e misterioso, sobretudo sedutor, e ele continuava sem entender quando era o dia da caça e quando do caçador, porque ele, por mais que a provocasse, sempre se sentia como a presa indefesa nas garras da leoa, fazendo somente o que ela aprovasse.

Akane soltou um suspiro lento e murmurou:

_Agora você conseguiu… –e os olhos dela sorriam de um modo que ele não tinha visto antes, como se tivesse havido uma rendição da parte dela.

_Ah é? –ele indagou insolente, sem soltar-lhe a cintura e ela assentiu infantilmente, tão tranquila subitamente que não combinava com a situação. –Você me obrigou a usar o plano B… –ele brincou e ela riu meigamente.

_Não, cavaleiro, eu acho que isto foi trapaça.

Duo meneou a cabeça, olhando dentro dos olhos suaves dela, sentindo-se dormente como se hipnotizado. Que força tinha aquela mulher, ele admirava-se, observando aquela face encantadora cheia de sardas ferrugens. Ele não sabia resistir, e embora não entendesse, ainda preferia ser posse a possuidor.

Akane o abraçou forte, e ele ouvia o coração dela batendo insano, assim como o dele. Havia muita agitação, ela o agarrava com intensidade, não como se buscasse segurança, mas como se o protegesse de alguma coisa, como se não quisesse perdê-lo, como se ela o ocultasse de algum perigo, algo que ele desconhecia.

E depois de muito tempo, ela se afastou dele devagar, e foi quando Duo viu em sua mão o anel de pedra verde.

_Milady… –ele sussurrou sem olhar-lhe a face, mantendo entre as mãos a mão dela, olhando o anel. Ela apenas sorriu diante dele, serena, e eles não pareciam o mesmo casal fogoso de antes, como se as chamas se tornassem uma suave corrente de ondas. –Minha senhora do cabelo cor de granada…

_Hã? O que é isto? –ela indagou com um sorriso leve e sereno, um halo envolvente circundando tudo em volta dela.

_É seu título, oras… Acabou de receber. –ele explicou, não se sabia se era brincadeira ou era romantismo, e ele a olhava fixamente, com um esboço de sorriso, apertando as mãos dela.

_Me prometa que isto não será apenas uma sucessão de beijos. –Akane sussurrou docemente, e Duo em dúvida de se realmente a tinha ouvido em meio a tanto ruído, sorriu brilhantemente, contente.

Ele beijou-lhe as mãos e as abandonou, com isso, Akane foi desaparecendo entre as pessoas em volta deles, enquanto ele a assistia, parado no mesmo lugar, como se visse algo fantástico esvaecer.

Naquele momento os impulsos diziam: era ela, não havia dúvida, ninguém nunca fora como ela ou seria, e ele tinha certeza de que queria com ela muito mais que um beijo, e não era só questão de querer, mas de precisar. Como ele poderia escapar? Já estava envolvido demais naquele jogo… Agora Duo entendia, e sabia que não era coisa do destino, mas era a falta dele que o guiava até ela para que acontecesse daquele modo entre eles, para amarem-se tanto.

Mas enquanto tudo isso, ainda mais acontecia. O desafio de Akane e Duo era apenas um dos quadros no ambiente daquela taverna, e nada parava de acontecer, tudo prosseguia febrilmente.

Relena ainda estava sentada no balcão embora não tivesse percebido ainda quem estava a sua volta. E ainda se encontrava no mesmo ar recluso e melancólico, como que abandonada.

_Que tal a noite? –ela escutou do seu lado uma voz ríspida roçar os ouvidos sem feri-los, e assim ela olhou o lado procurando a fonte. Os olhos azuis pararam em Heero enchendo-se de um súbito pânico. Num suspiro trêmulo, ela olhou a frente e sorriu.

_Até o momento me parece muito boa. –respondeu simplesmente com seu sorriso meigo nos lábios de rosa. Era impossível descobrir se mentia, pois o hábito de ser sempre gentil lhe fantasiava as emoções, e afinal de contas ela também usava uma blindagem. Heero a ouvia com desprezo, mas nada lhe escapava, nem mesmo isto, e ele sabia que a blindagem de Relena não era capaz de detê-lo, porém.

_Cansou? –e ele moveu os olhos frios para ela, e havia tanta antipatia na voz dele que Relena o olhava séria e resguardada, enfrentando-o.

_De dançar? Oh, não… quero dizer… eu… –mas ela não sabia bem o que responder. Neste momento seu treinamento de cortesia faltava e ela estava perdida. Sua blindagem estava despedaçando-se diante de Heero, e ela perguntava-se se era mesmo por causa dele que isto acontecia.

_O que há? Não tem nenhuma das suas regrinhas de fineza para obedecer agora, princesa? –e ele a condenava ferino, olhando-a com seu descaso ardente, fazendo Relena confusa e assustada, embora ela não demonstrasse nada disso, com o peito inflado e os olhos duros a encará-lo. Fortalecia-se mais e mais diante dele sem perceber.

_O que quer fazer comigo? –ela indagou, austera, o olhando sem trégua.

_Nada, nada… –ele fez-se arrogante, desviando os olhos para a pista de dança, e via Akane e Duo dançando animadamente. –Eu não quero fazer nada… Só me pergunto o que você achou para fazer aqui…

E ela intrigada, insultou-se e estreitou os olhos.

_O que é? Acha que não posso estar aqui, acha que não é lugar para mim? –ela desafiou.

_Não sou eu quem disse isso. –ele desdenhou, tratando-a superficialmente.

_E o que você conhece de mim? –e ela lançou a mesma pergunta que ele insistia em inquirir.

Mas Heero não falou nada enquanto a mirava por um longo tempo, momento eternal para Relena, e ele, desagradável, a inquiria, ameaçava, proibia e advertia com aqueles olhos arrogantes e cruéis luzindo com uma chama feroz de arrogância. E ela respondia um olhar sério e suspeitoso, sem recuar, firme até o fim encarando-o, mantendo-se indestrutível.

_Eu posso me habituar com isto aqui. –afirmou depois, revelando uma presunção ofensiva que Heero estranhou. E ele notou então que ela sentia-se indefesa, e protegia-se habilmente com a resistência que ele duvidava que ela possuísse.

_Então vamos dançar. –ele desencostou-se do balcão e postou na frente dela com as mãos nos bolsos.

_Hã? Mas eu não aprendi os passos ainda…

Heero parou os olhos nela afrontado, mas não mostrou isto. Mostrou um estranho descaso e aproximando-se do rosto dela, deteve os olhos nela com intimidação.

_Como pode? Com o outro você não relutou um segundo, embora nunca tivesse dançado deste modo. Será que ainda não aprendeu que é só seguir o ritmo? –e ele parecia decepcionado com ela, fazendo com que ela se surpreendesse.

Relena não soube o que responder. Ficou mirando Heero longamente, com uma aparência de acatamento, calada por ele sem saber por quê. E ele ainda assim esperava que ela falasse mais, esperava uma resposta, e tinha de ser satisfatória, exatamente aquilo que ele queria ouvir, embora ele mesmo não soubesse o que seria aquilo. Era um oceano completo e profundo de incertezas, eles nunca sabiam o que estavam esperando, o que fazer ou o que procurar, estavam perdidos e não percebiam que tinham apenas um ao outro naquela busca.

Heero via nos olhos lúcidos e cintilantes de Relena uma súplica que pedia a compreensão dele, algo que o incomodava sem precedentes ao passo que ela permanecia olhando para ele. Suspirou e engoliu seco enquanto a esperava, havia um ímpeto de incentivá-la e de responder àquela súplica como se não houvesse necessidade de preocupação. Havia algo mais ali, não adiantava mais relutar, ele mesmo já sabia enquanto parado diante daquela moça bonita e única, preciosa, um anjo que de algum modo estava ali somente para ele. Mas, o que seria aquele algo mais, já que Heero não estava acostumado a sentir, e assim não sabia entender o que sentia.

E Relena olhava-o suprimindo os suspiros. Talvez estivesse ali o "algo mais" que ela procurava, bem na frente dela, dentro daqueles olhos azuis soturnos e dúbios, sempre ameaçadores. Ela não precisaria ir muito longe, a emoção que ela queria experimentar estava com ela desde uma manhã casual há algumas semanas, literalmente esbarrou nela sem que ela esperasse, antes de dar-se conta do quanto precisava dele, e, agora, este "algo mais" estava na frente dela, só na espera de uma correspondência positiva.

_Sim, eu quero dançar. –ela disse depois, se levantando do assento, tomando a mão dele.

Como se não houvesse mais uma única alma naquele recinto, os dois caminharam até a pista de dança, os conflitos e atrações dos dois se digladiavam, os contrastes entre eles eram a única semelhança. Em silêncio, os olhares deles se cruzavam, como se não houvesse alguém para vê-los, e era aparente que havia entre eles algo único, algo que os aproximava de um modo especial, era inegável a existência de algo mais compelindo um ao outro, e eles não sabiam combater aquilo mesmo que o rejeitassem, pois se sentiam fracos. Nada era mais forte que aquela força invisível e invencível, que eles desconheciam, não compreendiam e rejeitavam. Nenhum dos dois tinha vivido nada igual.

Era quando o coração batia mais forte sem aviso prévio e sem dar explicação, era quando o mundo se calava e se esvaziava completamente em torno, era quando os olhos só podiam enxergar uma coisa e expressar tantas que eram incompreensíveis, era quando nada parecia real, embora deliciosamente vívido. Uma ciranda, um carrossel incansável, girando, girando e sempre parando no mesmo lugar. Tudo era inédito, mas cada um tinha seu próprio jeito de viver. Engraçado como as reações eram diferentes, como os ideais contrastavam e os alvos divergiam.

Começou uma quadrilha irlandesa, mas para os dois era como se dançassem música lenta, mesmo que seguissem o ritmo harmonicamente. Relena nunca havia sentido algo igual ao deixar-se conduzir por Heero, como se só ele soubesse dançar entre todos os pares que ela já tivera. Só ele oferecia um controle e uma perícia perfeita, só ele sabia fazê-la deslizar rápido sem perder a segurança e a firmeza, sem que ela sentisse que estava sendo levada. E assim, ela ia com ele para qualquer outro lugar, não precisava convidá-la. Ele a guiava como se segurasse algo frágil, mas não com medo ou delicadeza, mas com firmeza e força, sem abandoná-la e ela não queria trocar de par.

_Você dança muito bem, Heero. –comentou suavemente, com um ar impressionado, mas ele mantinha-se insensível como um surdo.

O olhar vazio e nebuloso cravado na face dela a deixava intrigada e curiosa, ela queria saber todos os segredos que aquelas fortalezas azul-cobalto guardavam, nunca sorrindo, nunca chorando, só expressando raiva e ameaça quando não mergulhados no entorpecimento. E era aquilo que atraía nele, aquele olhar resoluto chamava a atenção e o embelezava muito, conferindo nele uma força e um charme, exibindo muito do que se podia encontrar no interior e ao mesmo tempo não entregando nada.

_Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. –ele murmurou sério, como se na verdade ela não pudesse ouvir. Estava tão confuso e perdido também, e tão frustrado com aquela situação. Tão acostumado era de sempre saber tudo e ter todo o controle que agora se enfurecia em ver que estava perdendo tudo isso, além do rumo das ideias e de sua vida. De repente tudo mudava para ele, e assim não sabia como proceder, já não era mais a mesma coisa que sentia ou que devia fazer, havia novos valores infiltrando-se nele, e ele lutava contra tais num grande duelo interno, numa batalha contra a invasão de seu próprio ser.

Lá estava ela, Relena, não a princesa, nem o simbólico anjo, apenas a garota, apenas a pessoa – só isso foi suficiente para revolucionar muito daquilo que ele entendia. E quantos fatores inesperados mais vieram para modificá-lo, quantos ventos e quantas ondas mais vieram erodir a rocha? Ele já não pensava mais nisto. Era tão entorpecido que não decidia se gostava ou desgostava daquelas mudanças repentinas em sua vida que gradualmente iam influenciando o que ele era no coração e na mente. Só sentia raiva, um sentimento constante, diante de tudo e todos, e aquela fachada, aquela placa de blindagem, ainda mantinha o exterior dele como sempre fora, ainda preservava a imagem intacta. E por quanto tempo esta blindagem da raiva ia suportar sozinha tanta adversidade, tantos projéteis? Um dia ela teria de se abrandar, e quão longe estava este dia? Ele não queria responder nenhuma das perguntas, embora quase certo de todas as respostas.

Relena o tinha ouvido murmurar e abaixou os olhos, pensativa em algo para dizer, mas sabia não ter nada. Nunca havia nada para dizer diante de Heero, na opinião dela. Ás vezes, ela realmente ficava em dúvida se a realidade era aquilo mesmo que ela vivia ou se tudo não passava só de um sonho ou de uma fantasia, alguma coisa extravagante que na verdade não estava acontecendo. Em contrapartida, não tinha do que reclamar, porque se aquilo não existia, ainda a agradava muito. Ela girava muito rápido enquanto dançavam, tudo à volta girava junto, e ela sorria, despercebida de como dançava, sua capa se abria como um leque a sua volta. Ninguém tivera a capacidade de reconhecê-la, coisa que a impressionou, mas contribuiu para que vivesse aquela noite febril. E então passou para outro par, e para outro e mais outro, mas nem os notava, esquecia até de que dançava. Só pensava mais e mais em Heero e em tudo que aprendia dele, o muito pouco que ia revelando-se sobre a camada espessa de aço frio que o cobria.

E Heero, dançando com as outras moças, parecia não notar diferença entre elas, como se tudo fosse igual, como se as vozes, os olhares e os risos fossem sempre os mesmos, com exceção de Relena. Afinal de contas, talvez não fosse difícil se acostumar com aquela sensação, talvez aquela dor não fosse tão insuportável. As marcas que Relena imprimia nele ficavam como lembretes cruéis, como lancinantes feridas e queimaduras que o perturbavam e atormentavam, mas talvez elas não fossem tão terríveis assim. Dali algum tempo nem seriam lembradas, dali alguns dias ele nem veria mais Relena. E mesmo que entendesse que havia algo de especial naquela sensação de quase pânico e desgosto, mesmo que sentisse que podia encontrar em Relena coisas impossíveis, como paz e tranquilidade, não cederia e não abraçaria com um sorriso aquela situação. Tudo vem e vai, e aquilo também ia passar. Ou pelo menos, era o que ele achava.


	18. Noite prolongada

**No último capítulo…**

Akane vai visitar Relena e acaba levando-a para a taverna Barge com ela. A visita inesperada, inimaginada, da Princesa a seus cavaleiros causa várias opiniões contrastantes entre os "Formidáveis". Relena e Heero dançam, estreitando cada vez mais seu relacionamento, e Heero, cada vez mais perturbado, luta sem parar internamente, resistindo bravamente a seus sentimentos.

 **Capítulo 18 – Noite prolongada**

Quando a música terminou, Heero soltou Relena com os olhos parados fixos na face dela, e ela o fitava de volta, fazendo-o sentir que ela entendia o que ele passava. Ficaram ali imóveis por um tempo imensurável, até que Relena inclinou a cabeça e os cabelos penderam cobrindo seu rosto.

O que estava acontecendo ali? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Heero olhava aquela garota em sua frente se vendo incapaz de qualquer movimento ou palavra. Havia algo nela que o deixava estranhamente ameaçado ao passo que ele sentia a respiração dela em sua pele, algo insuportável que o enfraquecia. Nunca conhecera nada parecido, nada mais intrigante, nada mais dolorido. Lentamente, ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto de Relena, e ela ergueu os olhos para ele lentamente, confusa e fascinada, encontrando no olhar dele um vazio triste tão grande que a comovia.

_Eu preciso ir agora. –ela murmurou, mudando o olhar para outro lado. Parecia não querer ir embora.

_Sim, está tarde. –ele concordou, dizendo rouco. Ele também parecia querer que ela não fosse.

Relena saiu da pista de dança para procurar Akane e Heero voltou para a mesa onde estavam os outros quatro cavaleiros. Parecia que nunca tinham dançado juntos, como se nem tivessem se encontrado.

Ele chegou quieto como sempre, sentando-se no banco, o olhar feroz fixo e ardente. Mas ninguém se impressionava ou dava atenção, prosseguiam conversando, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Nem sabiam que horas eram, quanto a noite tinha avançado, muito menos se já era manhã.

_É chegada a hora de eu ir. –Relena avisou Akane, que estava encostada no balcão, e Akane assentiu.

_Já teve o suficiente por hoje? –e a pergunta capciosa seguiu depois do gesto, enquanto os olhos inquiriam Relena maliciosamente.

_Isto é muito intrometimento… –Relena murmurou luxenta, com um sorriso travesso, e Akane riu alto e elegantemente. –Não, mas falando sério, já é tarde, Noin deve estar inquieta.

_E quando é que ela não está? –Akane comentou brincando. –Mas está certo, vamos nos despedir dos rapazes e eu vou com você até a carruagem.

Relena arrumava as bordas da capa delicadamente, enquanto foi caminhando atrás de Akane, que confiantemente movia-se até a mesa.

_Nós iremos embora, já está na hora de nossa amiga aqui ir para a casa. –Akane avisou educadamente, e os rapazes as olharam enquanto silenciavam-se.

_Que tenha uma boa noite, Alteza. –Trowa desejou sério.

_Foi um prazer tê-la conosco nesta noite. –Quatre comentou galante e Relena sorriu grata para todos. E assim, as duas saíram da taverna, um vento frio as acertou imediatamente.

Os rapazes se entreolharam na mesa assim que assistiram a porta fechar.

_Seria sensato deixar as duas saírem sozinhas? –Quatre indagou, preocupado.

_Elas sabem se cuidar… –Duo disse, tranquilo, abanando uma mão.

_Mas de qualquer modo, eu acho que também já deu nossa hora aqui… –Trowa disse sensatamente, olhando cada um.

_Vamos acertar a conta e ir embora. –Wu Fei disse autoritário e assim ficou decidido.

E enquanto isto, lá fora, as duas moças iam caminhando na rua vazia, não muito distantes da taverna. A falta de iluminação não assustava Akane, mas Relena olhava os lados com um pouco de insegurança.

_Eis a carruagem lá frente. –Akane apontou com um sorriso e Relena assentiu.

_Apressemo-nos.

_Como foi à noite? –mas Akane não tinha pressa, e olhou Relena tranquilamente, exibindo um ar confiável. Relena suspirou, escondendo um sorriso. –Gostou de sua primeira experiência entre a plebe?

_Impressionante como ninguém me reconheceu! Será que a família real é assim tão distante do povo? Mas as pessoas são muito gentis, eu não tinha dúvidas disto. O povo de nosso reino é deveras muito pacífico.

Akane assentiu, ouvindo tudo atentamente. Mas sentia-se um pouco contrariada, gostaria que Relena falasse algo mais, porque ela esteve assistindo-a dançar com Heero. Embora curiosa pelas impressões de Relena, Akane limitou-se ao silêncio depois disto. Sabia como a princesa era discreta, especialmente quando se tratava do coração.

E tão distraídas que estavam, caminhando calmamente até a carruagem um pouco distante, não notaram que estavam sendo seguidas por sombras que se esgueiravam ligeiras e vorazes.

_Você não ia imaginar! –de repente, Relena exclamou divertida. Akane a olhou curiosa e afoita, sorrindo. –Nem eu acredito, mas pensando numas coisas que eu ouvi hoje, eu acho que… –mas apesar da empolgação de Relena, ela não pôde terminar de falar, já que alguém a agarrou violentamente por trás, fazendo com que ela gritasse.

_Relena! –Akane chamou, tentando desvencilhar-se de alguém que também a agarrava rudemente. –Relena! Ai, me larga, seu canalha, me larga! –e Akane chamava Relena preocupada e opunha-se furiosa ao mesmo tempo.

E habilmente, ela acotovelou o homem que a agarrava, conseguindo soltar-se dele, e puxou a espada que trazia ocultada por sua capa, postando-se pronta para enfrentar os inimigos. Relena ainda lutava para se soltar, gritando desesperada, mas não havia ninguém para ouvir. Onde estavam os soldados de patrulha nestes momentos difíceis?

Akane, com a espada em punhos, avançou em direção ao homem que levava Relena, mas ele não se intimidava, enquanto outro homem vinha querendo desarmá-la, mas ela defendia-se e buscava salvar Relena, embora sempre impedida.

_Me solta! –Relena gritava em fúria, agitando-se tanto que se espantava de não ter sido libertada ainda.

_Suas ordens não me intimidam… –Relena escutou o homem dizer ao seu ouvido com uma voz sinistra e desagradável, e depois rir assustadoramente. E ele ia levando Relena enquanto Akane lutava com o outro homem, que armado, sorria para ela.

_Eu lembro de você… –ele disse escarninho e ela olhava-o com desdém e repulsa. –Você está sempre onde eu estou… –e ele ria debochado. Era um homem assustador, comprido e magro, com uma face ossuda e cabelos amarelos, e quando ria, os olhos brilhavam iníquos.

_Presunçoso! É você que sempre está onde eu estou… –ela gracejou sarcástica, lhe sorrindo maldosa. –Ah! Seu cretino! –e o falso ar amistoso se foi –O que quer aqui? Deixe-nos em paz! –e enquanto falava, ela o atacava com a espada, sempre observando para onde Relena estava sendo levada.

Ela girava a espada, hábil, e logo depois bloqueava os ataques ou estocava, enquanto a lâmina luzidia cintilava com a luz da Lua. O homem que a enfrentava sorria debochado dela, como se achasse engraçada a prepotência dela de enfrentá-lo. E Akane o olhava atentamente e recordava-se de ter visto aquele porte na noite em Wing quase foi roubado, e a aparência do homem em nada a assustava, embora ela estivesse apreensiva.

_É melhor começar a comportar-se ou vou ter de tomar uma medida drástica. –Relena escutou ao seu ouvido, e ela ofegava já de tanto se agitar. O homem falava com ela sem nenhum respeito, a voz sinistra e irônica, e ela sentia como se ele beijasse os cabelos dela. Tudo a deixava arrepiada, e num grito, ela demandou:

_Me solte agora, seu asqueroso!

_Sua insolente! –ele exclamou ofensivo, impacientado, e puxando e agarrando Relena pelo pulso, sem ter o mínimo de cuidado, acertou-a com a espada dentro da bainha, fazendo-a desmaiar.

_Relena! Não! –Akane clamou ao ver a cena, e largou o combate para correr até onde Relena estava sendo apanhada para ser levada carregada embora. –Pare! Solta ela! –Akane ordenava correndo com a espada, o vestido e a capa agitando-se.

E o outro homem foi atrás dela, guardando a espada e buscando agarrá-la. E ele a apanhou pela borda da capa e a foi puxando com força. Akane assustou-se e olhou para trás e entre gritos e protestos, lançou com força a espada em direção ao homem que levava Relena embora. Mas ela já estava presa outra vez, e não tinha tempo para ver se acertara o arremesso ou não.

_Mas você é muito custosa, amorzinho… –o homem dizia perverso, puxando-a até ele pela capa e agarrando-a por trás, prendendo bem os braços dela desta vez. Mas ela ofegava furiosa, e embora não pudesse vê-lo as suas costas, tinha olhos ferozes e sérios.

E a espada que ela lançou foi girando no ar, e quando caiu, fincou a capa de couro do homem numa fresta do pavimento, e ele não conseguia mais se mover. Com o solavanco, quase perdeu o equilíbrio e foi ao chão. E tendo Relena no colo, ele não tinha mãos livres para soltar-se. Hesitou por um instante em que atitude tomar e neste momento, viu que mais pessoas estavam se aproximando.

Quando os rapazes saíram da taverna, a primeira coisa que ouviram foram os gritos.

_O que é isso? –Quatre perguntou horrorizado e preocupado, e os rapazes sem demora correram para ver o que acontecia.

Heero estava um tanto disperso quando saiu, mergulhado em seu oceano de pensamentos turvos e complexos, mas os gritos o despertaram. Ele acompanhou os companheiros e viu bem a cena: Akane lutava para desvencilhar-se de um homem, gritando e esperneando furiosa, enquanto outro tentava carregar embora Relena, que estava desacordada. Heero correu até lá, rapidamente, e quando os homens viram os cavaleiros se aproximarem, entraram em pânico, mas não soltaram as moças.

_Parem! –gritou Heero, já muito próximo, e isto chamou a atenção de outros: os soldados que estavam esperando na carruagem finalmente apareceram, e correndo até a cena, foram a peça determinante para que os atacantes liberassem as moças.

O homem finalmente largou Relena no chão, mas enquanto retirava a capa para fugir, Heero o alcançou e agarrou-o pela gola, olhando-o nos olhos como se fosse um cachorro de rinha.

_Onde pensa que vai? –ele indagou sem nada expresso em sua voz.

Akane foi empurrada para longe e caiu de bruços pesadamente assim que seu atacante notou os cavaleiros. Trowa o impediu de fugir, jogando-se sobre ele. Os guardas já estavam bem próximos, e por fim, os atacantes conseguiram escapar e saíram correndo velozes. Um dos guardas os perseguiu enquanto outro ia até Relena, exasperado.

Heero abaixou-se perto de Relena, jogada de lado no chão, com os cabelos esparramados, e observou-a por um instante, mas logo o soldado se achegou. Aos poucos, ela abriu os olhos, voltando a si, sentindo-se tonta e perdida, uma dor lhe incomodando, e viu Heero diante dela.

_Você está bem? –ele perguntou sério, e ela, respirando devagar, assentiu lentamente. Heero ergueu-se e viu o soldado ajudá-la a levantar-se.

Akane, ajudada por Trowa a se colocar de pé, foi até Relena rapidamente, tirou a espada da brecha do calçamento e olhou a amiga preocupada.

_Ela está bem, senhorita. Nós vamos levá-la embora. –o soldado informou sério, mas o coração dele batia acelerado de terror.

_Obrigada, Sir Heero. –Relena disse depois, olhando o rapaz com ternura. Ele assentiu austero e imperceptível e assistiu Relena sorrir docemente.

_Vocês estão bem, miladies? –Quatre perguntou preocupado, e as duas assentiram. –Mas o que está acontecendo neste reino?! –depois, impressionado, ele perguntou-se, suspirando.

Relena despediu-se finalmente e foi-se embora no braço do soldado para dentro da carruagem. Ela ofegava e andava devagar, e pensava em tudo que vivera em somente uma noite. Era um excêntrico pensamento, mas ela nunca tinha experimentado nada mais emocionante. Sorriu divertida, e olhou para trás antes de subir no cupê, fazendo-se misteriosa.

Heero a esteve perseguindo com o olhar e houve uma comunicação visual quando ela voltou-se para trás, e ele conseguiu vê-la sorrir mesmo àquela distância, embora ele nada exprimisse.

_E onde estão os outros? –Akane perguntou, vendo apenas Quatre, Trowa e Heero ali.

_Duo e Wu Fei foram também atrás dos fugitivos. –Quatre explicou e Akane assentiu. Ela observou se a espada não estava danificada e a guardou em seguida dentro da bainha.

_Inteligente manobra a da senhorita ao ter prendido a capa do homem com um lançamento de espada… Deveras muito hábil… –Trowa comentou ardiloso. Os olhos dele tinham um brilho instigante, mas mantinham-se ariscos como olhos de lince.

Akane o olhou calmamente, respirando e refazendo-se da agitação.

_Obrigada. –e respondeu simplória, sem dar mais motivos para desconfiança. Heero a crivou com olhar por um instante, feroz, mas como esperado, nada comentou.

Eles ainda ficaram parados ali, em silêncio, por um tempo, e alguns minutos depois, Wu Fei e Duo estavam voltando junto do soldado que havia capturado apenas um dos atacantes, que estava com os punhos presos a costas por uma corda espessa e resistente.

_Senhorita, foi este homem que a atacou? –o soldado questionou sério mostrando o criminoso. Ela olhou ambos e assentiu. Não queria mais nem saber daquela gente. Por isso, o soldado com uma mesura de cabeça, começou a levar o homem embora.

_Você me dá azar, amorzinho… –o homem disse olhando-a perverso com aqueles cabelos desbotados e um sorriso repulsivo, e Akane ao ouvir isto apertou os olhos.

_Guarda, espere um momento!

E quando o guarda parou, Akane aproximou-se:

_Não me chame de amorzinho! –disse melindrosa para o criminoso e sem que ninguém esperasse, desferiu um bruto murro no nariz dele.

Por um tempo, o guarda a ficou olhando pasmado, mas não se demorou em ir embora levando o prisioneiro. Também os rapazes "Formidáveis" não colocaram importância na atitude da moça, cada vez mais acostumados com o comportamento fora do padrão que ela seguia.

_Agora alguém pode me explicar o que foi que houve? –Wu Fei indagou aborrecido.

_A Lena e eu estávamos indo até a carruagem quando estes loucos nos agarraram. Queriam levar a princesa embora! Devem ser os tais inimigos do reino… –Akane explicou sem rodeios.

_Eles não te feriram, milady? –Duo quis saber, denunciando preocupação na voz, olhando Akane com ansiedade.

Ela riu docemente e explicou:

_Relena levou um golpe, mas deve estar bem agora. Além disto, não houve mais nada.

_Mas olhe as suas mãos… –Duo indicou, olhando-a sem sossegar.

_O quê? Eu quebrei uma unha?! –ela pilheriou, fingindo-se assustar, mas nem Duo pareceu gostar da piada. Ela riu sozinha, travessa, e notou sobre o que ele falava: havia esfolados nos pulsos e nas palmas de suas duas mãos, além de pequenos pedregulhos, sangue e poeira.

_Ah, isto não é nada. –e falando daquele modo, nem parecia sentir. Agia exatamente como um cavaleiro, como se dor nenhuma pudesse fazer sofrer ou como se sempre houvesse uma dor mais forte.

_Vamos embora, a noite já foi suficientemente atribulada. –Trowa aconselhou.

_Temos de guardar um pouco para a próxima esquina. –Wu Fei comentou sarcástico, com um sorriso arrogante e Duo riu para arrematar.

_Não fale assim, Sanc não é um lugar tão perigoso… É que estão enfrentando problemas externos. –Quatre defendeu o reino, aristocrático, como se fosse a própria terra natal.

_Ah, mas deste jeito é mais divertido! –Duo comentou, deixando Quatre frustrado.

Akane fechou a capa e levantou o capuz enquanto caminhava ao lado de Heero, um pouco atrás dos demais. Ele olhava para frente constantemente e ela também, e havia toda uma imponência cinzelando aquela imagem deles.

_Por que você teve a brilhante ideia de trazer Relena? –ele rosnou sem olhar para ela, e parecia que na verdade ele nem tinha falado.

_Oras, qual é o problema? É lógico que eu não contava com esse acontecimento! –ela replicou, trivial e animada, também sem olhar Heero.

_Você é louca? Será que não sabe que é arriscado demais? –ele olhou-a feroz e ela sorriu maliciosa e sedutora, levando as pontas dos dedos no lábio.

_Ah é? Vem cá, por acaso você está se preocupando?

_Não! –ele quase gritou furioso, mas ela teve de rir bem gostoso.

_Me diz logo aí: rolou?

_Rolou o quê?! –ele pareceu ultrajado.

_Oras, não seja chato… eu já estou vendo bem… –ela ia deixando tudo no ar e Heero fazia-se espartano, não querendo enxergar o que ela apenas delineava. Mas ela sorriu. –Ah, deixa para lá…

Mas aquilo não tranquilizou Heero nem um pouco, mesmo que ele nunca fosse demonstrar isso. Akane avançou o passo, o deixando, e ele ficou observando-a, sem entender os motivos de ela ficar se intrometendo naquilo que não era devido ou dizendo que existiam coisas que ele não queria aceitar, mas tudo o que ela dizia sempre o deixava incomodado, e ele a olhava como se ela fosse um bicho estranho, capaz de se introduzir na mente dele e bagunçar tudo. Era sempre um sacrifício para ele organizar de volta como era antes…

_Amanhã minha comitiva fará uma caçada, se alguém quiser ir também… –ela avisou, calmamente, iniciando um assunto com os rapazes que iam com ela.

_Ah, que vida agitada… –Heero ironizou lá de trás, mas ela não se importou; ao contrário, sorriu, um pouco sarcástica, para ele, ocultando-se por trás do capuz.

_Você também irá participar da caçada? –Quatre espantou-se. Ainda achava inaceitável aquelas atividades para uma garota, uma senhorita que ele tinha como tão educadinha e delicada.

_Sim, mas não sei mais que horas eu irei… Não posso voltar muito tarde amanhã, por causa do reinício das justas, embora as melhores presas apareçam na madrugada… –ela disse, incerta dos planos, porém tão despreocupada.

_Estúpida. Era para madrugar hoje e apanhar as presas e não ficar vagabundeando por aí em tavernas! –Wu Fei a repreendeu crítico e acre e todos levaram um choque com a rudeza das palavras dele.

Akane o olhou primeiro impressionada, mas depois o fitou e disse num tom de voz despojado:

_Ah, Wu Fei! Qual é? Você também estava na taverna até essa hora!

_Mas eu não vou caçar. –ele retorquiu, com a sua boa desculpa garantindo-lhe a honra. Ele a olhava altivo, como se fosse incorruptível.

_Mas um cavaleiro não pode ficar vagabundeando por aí, nunca. –ela advertiu travessa, olhando-o com um ar esperto e um sorriso maroto, e só ele não via que tudo não passava de provocação. Não, ele tinha de levar a sério…

_Mas quem disse que eu sou cavaleiro, hein? Eu não sou nem europeu! –continuou a justificar, sempre dando um modo de arranjar algo plausível para dizer.

_Ah, e o que é que está fazendo no nosso torneio então, hein?

Wu Fei olhou Akane incrédulo com o último argumento dela, e ela sorriu vulpina. Ele calou-se por fim, a contragosto, sentindo-se fortemente indignado, mas incapaz de replicar mais.

_Ah, Wu Fei, eu amo você! –ela declarou, provocando maliciosa e debochada.

_Não! Nem minha mãe me envergonhou tanto assim, garota abusada!

_Ah, ficou bravo, é?! Não solte fogo pelas ventas não, Dragãozinho! –e ela ria descabida dele, mas meigamente, sem maldade, e ele irritava-se, melindroso. Não sabia encarar nada na esportiva, e nem percebia que isto o enrolava cada vez mais no jogo de comprometimento que Akane travava.

Os rapazes iam assistindo e achando divertida a discussão, só Quatre parecia preocupado com o resultado dela. Sabia que qualquer centelha de disputa podia virar uma labareda inextinguível de discórdia.

_Muito bem, muito bem… –Duo disse entre risos –Agora que Wu Fei recebeu um apelido também, falta o Trowa. –Duo comentou com um ar bondoso e agradado e Akane assentiu, grata pela lembrança.

_Eu não recebi apelido nenhum! –Wu Fei contestou, mas ninguém deu ouvido.

_Não, eu não mereço esta honra… –Trowa negou-se, disfarçando com um ar jovial.

_Bem… como ele é o mais bonito do grupo… –Akane começou e Duo fez uma cara de desgostoso com isso, mas logo depois, ambos riram. –Eu acho que vou chamá-lo de Gatinho!

_Ah! Quanta humilhação! –Quatre zombou divertidamente, olhando todos com um sorriso bondoso. Até para debochar ele era chique e aristocrático.

_Está certo, está certo, só não me chame assim na frente de Lady Catherine… –Trowa por fim pilheriou e não houve quem não riu.

Iam seis jovens conversando e rindo por entre o silêncio da madrugada, tão despreocupados e livres, como se não houvesse sequer uma tristeza ou dificuldade no mundo inteiro, como se eles já tivessem resolvido todos os problemas.

Afinal, podia mesmo haver paz. Aquele grupo apesar de estranho e divergente conseguia formar um corpo cooperativo e espirituoso. Não havia só lugar para debates profundos ou troca de provocações e rixas entre eles, mas havia espaço para um pouco de confraternização, apoio e companheirismo. E Akane nem parecia um ser estranho entre eles, nem eles a rejeitavam mais, tratavam-se sem títulos, sem diplomacia, como se se conhecessem a vida toda. E aquela relação alvo de inveja era uma das grandes responsáveis pelo desempenho formidável deles, mas talvez eles nem soubessem disto ainda.

_Amanhã é sexta-feira, ou, melhor dizendo, hoje é sexta-feira… Logo estaremos vendo o fim deste torneio… Quão rápido passou. –Duo comentou por fim.

_É só mais um… –Trowa comentou realisticamente e Duo meneou a cabeça.

_Mas vocês não vivem nada, não aproveitam nada? Que tédio! –redarguiu assim, e Trowa apenas sorriu como um lince.

_Será que tudo o que é bom dura só um pouco? –Akane questionou, mas era difícil saber do que ela falava. Tanto Heero como Duo a olharam de um modo intrigado, mas Trowa prosseguiu sorrindo, Wu Fei não fez caso e Quatre olhou-a gentilmente. Ela também não falou mais nada e ficou silenciosa dentro de sua capa negra.

_Olhem só como o céu está bonito… –Quatre comentou erguendo os olhos verdes para o céu. Aquele gesto foi observado e depois imitado pelos outros, mas ninguém via a mesma coisa no firmamento. As estrelas para cada um tinha um significado diferente, e nem sempre contentavam os olhos.

_Parece que o tempo se definiu. –Trowa murmurou depois. A noite estava pontuada de estrelas brilhantes que olhavam curiosas para a terra abaixo delas. Finalmente as chuvas tinham partido e o final do torneio poderia seguir em paz. Nada agradava mais os cavaleiros do que isto.

E por fim, eles chegaram ao acampamento e cada um foi para uma direção diferente, sem se despedir, mas Heero ainda seguiu com Akane e Duo mais uma parte do trajeto. As barracas De Estherallis eram as mais próximas do litoral, por isso, ficavam ao fundo do acampamento, quase na frente da cavalariça.

_Você vai ficar aqui, não é? –Akane perguntou bondosamente para Heero diante da tenda dele, como se ela não tivesse certeza disso, olhando-o singela. Ele assentiu simplesmente. –Boa noite. –então, ela se despediu, beijando a mão e depois tocando o ombro dele. Ele assentiu outra vez, e ela sorriu e prosseguiu andando. Duo ficou um pouco para trás, olhou Heero com um ar malicioso, sem sorrir, e logo a seguiu.

Heero a assistia ir embora silencioso, mal podia divisar a capa negra da escuridão noturna, e depois ele suspirou. Já deviam ser duas horas da manhã e ele ainda estava de pé na entrada da tenda fitando o vazio dos corredores, sentindo uma aragem fria e ouvindo uivos distantes, a melodia da madrugada. E ele engoliu seco, de repente se sentindo desanimado e lutando contra si mesmo fez-se forte e entrou na tenda para dormir.

Ele nunca havia sentido nada parecido, mas no momento em que Akane o tocava, mandando-lhe um beijo ou apenas esbarrando levemente, ele percebia que esteve perdendo tantas coisas até o momento. Era como se ela tocasse nele, não do modo que o sorriso de Relena o tocava, chamuscante, mas com carinho, com um amor leal intenso, com calor e ternura, como que para consolá-lo, como que para dizer: "não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, eu entendendo você". Era como se ela tocasse nele, não em sua pele, mas dentro, no âmago, entrando em contato com algo que ele nem sabia que existia. Mas por que tudo isso era importante? Nunca antes ligou para estas coisas, embora nunca as tivesse tido anteriormente. E ele não sabia bem que coisas eram aquelas ou por que agora as ansiava, mas gostava do conforto experimentado quando ele estava na companhia de Akane, mas não só na dela –na dos demais cavaleiros também.

Era como se finalmente ele achasse que podia falar alguma coisa, pois tinha alguém para ouvi-lo, e era melhor viver mergulhado numa hostilidade infantil do que envolto numa impassibilidade madura. A idade que ele tinha dependia de vários fatores –embora os anos o contassem como jovem, a mente dele o determinava envelhecido, demonstrando uma severidade anormal e quase obsessiva quanto a todas as obrigações e os objetivos, quanto a qualquer faceta da vida. Talvez, ele estivesse se despertando para aquele mundo que ele ignorou por tanto tempo, vendo luzir através de brechas de sua blindagem uma luz que não o assustava mais, mesmo que o ferisse. A dor era mais agradável que o entorpecimento, e ele espantava-se ao perceber isso; e enquanto relutava contra suas descobertas, ficava muito confuso.

Ele foi dormir, suspirando exausto mais uma vez. Outro dia estava se acabando para ele, tarde demais, e enquanto pensava na vida, esperando o sono chegar, conseguia sentir-se sossegado, pelo menos, durante aqueles instantes. Sabia que nunca mais seria o mesmo e que nada daquilo ia passar, mas de repente também sabia continuar a viver normalmente mesmo assim.

Akane e Duo iam caminhando, somente os dois no meio do corredor de terra vermelha batida entre as tendas silenciosas. De longe, do profundo do bosque, vinham uivos constantes e lamuriosos dos lobos enchendo o silêncio, mas eram sons corriqueiros e quase não eram ouvidos. E no acampamento, tudo a volta era quieto e sonolento, as estrelas brilhavam como pedrinhas bordadas num veludo azul, e garantiam quase nada de luz para guiar os passos descuidados dos jovens. Os dois iam calados e não se olhavam, como se ignorassem a existência de outra pessoa ali. Se alguém os visse, notaria logo a tranquilidade que parecia guiar os dois pela mão a passos vagarosos e suaves. Dois felinos negros se esgueirava silenciosos camuflados na noite sem levantar qualquer suspeita.

_Gostei de ver você vestida de preto, sabe? –ele elogiou descontraído, cansado daquele silêncio, e ela o olhou como que despertada de um sonho bom, sorrindo.

_Só por que é sua cor favorita? –e brincou, desdenhando o elogio.

_Como foi que você descobriu? –ele perguntou risonho, fingindo-se inocente e impressionado, e ela riu a bom rir do jeito descabido dele. –Você acha que vai mesmo caçar amanhã?

_Ah, acho que não… não vai render nada e assim não vale o esforço. E é melhor, porque posso cuidar dos preparativos para as justas e o Unicorn não vai ficar muito cansado. –ela era extremamente profissional e não o olhava ao passo que falava. Havia uma responsabilidade nobre nela ali, um espírito forte de liderança que a assumira sem que Duo esperasse.

E ele a escutava atentamente e percebia como ela tinha um metodismo eficiente que lembrava Heero, o que não parecia combinar muito com ela, embora tivesse um timbre de voz sério ao falar, altamente confiável, sem a sombra da garota despretensiosa que era também. Em quantas mais ela podia se transformar? Duo admirava a força que ela revelava contida internamente. Ele só aprendia a admirá-la mais e mais, e consequentemente, a queria mais e mais.

E ele não falou mais nada até chegar a sua tenda. Akane sorriu para ele, um sorriso que a fazia serena, mas inquietava todo aquele que o recebesse, pois logo sentiria fluídos venenosos invisíveis embora altamente alucinógenos tomando conta do ar e de todo o seu ser.

_Você… acha que precisa de companhia até a sua tenda? –ele sugeriu, meio que implorando para ela dizer que sim, mas Akane simplesmente negou com a cabeça, espevitada. –Está certo… –ele concordou então, nervosamente, não querendo olhar para ela diretamente. Sentia calafrios e não gostava muito da sensação.

Notando-o, Akane riu docemente, como uma criancinha travessa, e seu sorriso adolescente moldando os lábios parecia tão experiente, tão maduro. Ela o tocou no ombro e mal roçou os lábios nos dele.

_Boa noite, Docinho… –e disse dando as costas, deixando sempre a nuvem absorvente de mistério e servidão impregnadas nele e em toda a volta.

Duo sorriu malicioso e satisfeito e não respondeu nada enquanto observava Akane ir embora.

_É, ela gosta de mim! –ele comentou consigo mesmo, ainda assim arrogantemente, e entrou na tenda esticando-se enquanto bocejava. A noite prolongada finalmente terminara. E a vida ia seguindo assim: um final feliz de cada vez.

* * *

Retornando aos poucos!

Está ruim, mas está bom.

Desconsiderem alguns pormenores.

Deixem reviews, por favor!

Beijos e abraços,

16.10.2016


	19. Desafio

**No último capítulo…**

Relena e Akane deixam a taverna depois de horas divertidas na companhia de seus cavaleiros. Mas o que não esperavam era serem atacadas por opositores ao reino, buscando raptar a princesa. As duas lutam com coragem. Os rapazes "Formidáveis", que também tinham decidido encerrar a noite, chegam na hora certa para ajudá-las. Os bandidos são capturados e a noite termina.

 **Capítulo 19 – Desafio**

Relena chegou ao castelo um pouco antes das três da manhã. Noin a estava esperando na sala dos troféus, e ficou alarmada ao receber o relato sobre o ataque que um dos soldados fez. Relena, porém parecia desagradada com a iniciativa do guarda, pois tencionava ocultar o acontecimento.

Depois de passar um pequeno sermão, Noin levou Relena para o quarto, mas lá ela se mostrou muito interessada sobre a noite. Relena contou superficialmente o que acontecera, mas estava escrito nas linhas do rosto dela que estava exausta, não era acostumada a dormir naquele horário.

_Ah, mocinha! Aquela menina Akane está te levando para o mau caminho! –Noin brincou, na verdade eletrizada pelos acontecimentos. Ela podia ser rígida, mas também guardava sua queda por emoções e aventuras, e Relena ria dela, contente, ainda um pouco abobalhada por tantas coisas para pensar e assentar em seu íntimo.

_Foi uma noite muito emocionante, apesar do infortúnio… –Relena comentou calmamente, se ajeitando na cama.

_Ah, mas o infortúnio foi o clímax da noite! –Noin disse apagando as velas, sorrindo cáustica até com o timbre da voz.

_Mas não minha parte favorita… –Relena falou como se ainda escondesse algo. Noin riu e olhou-a pela última vez:

_Então sonhe com a sua parte favorita, Alteza… Durma bem. –desejou amiga, olhando a menina como se olhasse um tesouro. Relena assentiu e aninhando-se bem no leito, cerrou os olhos e dormiu. A noite para ela ainda não tinha acabado – seria revivida em sonhos, com a vantagem de acontecer só aquilo que ela quisesse e gostasse. E ainda como que sentia os braços de Heero cingindo-a enquanto dançavam a quadrilha veloz, rodopiando como piões envolvidos pela música, quase sem tocar o chão. Tudo parecia tão leve e mágico naquele momento, como se cercados por nuvens, perdidos em algum lugar sagrado de uma doce fantasia.

Mas três horas depois o Sol estava levantando-se no horizonte. E ele pôs o fim em todos os sonhos bons de Relena. Eram quase nove horas, e Noin não sabia o que fazer. Sorrira falsamente tranquila para Zechs antes do café, e caminhando até o aposento da princesa, ela amaldiçoava céus e terra por muitos motivos. A vida era cheia de desafios e imprevistos.

Entrando no quarto e indo logo abrir o dossel da princesa, Noin parecia fria e tranquila.

_Acorde, princesa. –ela apenas pediu, com a voz militar como de um tenente.

Relena revirou, voltou-se para o outro lado, exausta, ignorando o chamado da ama.

_Relena, pelo amor de Deus, acorda agora. –Noin pediu, mas não em apelo, numa espécie de cobrança, e Relena ergueu-se num ímpeto, meio descabelada, parecendo perdida.

_Ai, Noin, o que foi? Deixa-me dormir mais um pouco… –Relena pediu, mas nem sabia muito bem o que falava, por que não tinha despertado totalmente. Noin quase riu, mas conteve-se, continuando com um modo sossegado.

_Princesa, o seu irmão, o príncipe, deseja que você compareça ao café imediatamente para estar na presença das valorosas visitas. –Noin foi formal, mas ao pensar nas visitas estava sentindo náuseas. Não havia ninguém mais desagradável para se receber como visita do que Lady Dorothy Catalonia e seu primo o Conde Decker Evangeline. Eles beiravam o insuportável.

_Ah? Sério? Diz que eu estou indisposta… –e era a mais pura verdade. E por isso, Noin riu, sem mais resistir.

_Olha, qualquer um fica indisposto ao saber que tem de ir mostrar os dentes para aqueles terríveis… Mas se eu fosse você, eu ia logo. –Noin foi dizendo mais risonha e debochada então, e Relena arrumando os cabelos dourados a olhou intrigada e sonolenta, indagando com a cabeça a identidade das visitas. –Oras, a Lady Dorothy e o priminho dela, Conde Decker.

Relena engoliu seco e riu nervosamente.

_Ah, está bem! Ajude-me a me arrumar! –Relena disse gesticulando com os braços e agitando as mangas fofas da camisola.

Noin riu, assentindo, já imaginando que café da manhã terrível ia ser aquele.

_Por que resolveram aparecer agora? –Relena questionou, confusa. –O Decker já não está justando?

_Está, está sim, mas é que Dorothy acabou de chegar para assistir a fase final e ele resolveu inventar moda de vir aqui! Logo esta manhã! –Noin ia explicando divertida fechando o vestido de Relena às costas da menina. Relena riu, impressionada com o descabimento da dupla.

E nem parecia que Relena tinha acordado apenas meia-hora atrás. Estava elegantemente vestida de azul celeste e branco, com tranças sofisticadas na cabeça e com um cordãozinho de joias atravessando-lhe a testa. O seu melhor sorriso, porém, era seu melhor adorno, e por um tempo ela brincou de fabricar sorrisos para as visitas com Noin no quarto, quando o guarda veio chamá-las para o café.

Noin estava corada de tanto rir quando abriu a porta, mas se recompôs antes de chegar à sala de jantar.

Zechs já tinha tomado seu lugar na cabeceira, ele usava trajes azul-mar, e sorriu para Relena e Noin com charme. E a sua direita, ergueu-se um rapaz que parecia ter três metros de altura, embora não fosse mais alto que Noin. Decker sorriu, um sorriso cavalheiresco, embora não expressasse o vigor de glória e virtude, e os olhos verde escuro, polidos como bolas de gude, refulgiram assustadoramente enquanto a voz cantada dele dizia:

_Bom dia, Vossa Alteza. –e mesurou galante. Noin quase explodiu em risos, sem saber muito bem por que, mas limitou-se a entreolhar Relena com um ar impressionado.

_Bom dia. –Relena respondeu e mesurou. –Bom dia, meu irmão. –ela disse depois e Zechs meneou a cabeça em resposta sempre com o mesmo sorriso.

E quanto a Dorothy, ela seguia Relena com seus olhos felinos e igualmente polidos de cor quase lilás com uma estranha malícia constante. E a voz aveludada e melódica dela de repente disse arrogantemente:

_Como a princesa parece bonita nesta manhã! Faz tempo que não nos vemos, não é?

_De fato. –Relena apenas disse com um ar seco, mas muito bem suavizado pela sua voz branda. E com isso, Relena sentou-se a direita do irmão, de frente a Decker, que tinha ao lado a prima.

Decker era um cavaleiro exímio, no entanto, não o suficiente para ser um dos "Formidáveis". E esta era a maior de suas frustrações. Ele pertencia à outra classe distinta de cavaleiros, os chamados "Impressionantes", mas para ele não importava quão bonito fosse o nome: ainda não era um "Formidável". Ele não achava justo ser apenas impressionante, mesmo que aquilo já significasse algo, mesmo que ele estivesse bem colocado nos duelos, a ponto de subir para a liderança da tabela oito da fase dois. Em outras palavras, Decker era um invejoso ambicioso. E todos sabiam que ele não era uma pessoa tão boa. Ele podia ser cavaleiro, porém não ostentava boa fama, e não havia estandarte de honra que se erguesse quando o nome dele era pronunciado. Assim como a prima, eles eram da dinastia Romefeller, inimigos de Sanc, mas tinham a petulância de fingirem-se amistosos para os Peacecraft.

Mas no assunto beleza, Decker não tinha do que reclamar. Como já citado, ele parecia muito alto, tanto quando um mastro de estandarte, e os traços fortes que compunham seu rosto eram amenizados pelos olhos verdes enigmáticos e o sorriso galante, e seus cabelos cor de avelã, chegando até os ombros, arrumados atrás da orelha, com uma franja jogada do lado, brilhante e encantadora. Nem parecia ser primo de Dorothy, a não ser pela voz, macia e suave, mas misteriosa e incômoda, por que sempre soava falsa. E era difícil avaliar isto como defeito ou qualidade.

Relena sabia que ao sentar ali naquela mesa de café não teria paz até a hora do jantar, porque o dia todo aqueles dois estariam importunando insistentemente as altezas, achando que não incomodavam. Mais uma vez era hora de pôr em prática as lições de cortesias tão arraigadas em Relena. E ela sorria, ah! Como sabia sorrir! Noin admirava o modo gentil e sempre edificante da princesa sorrir, não importando para quem, mesmo que ela estivesse entediada até a morte. E atrás daquela postura dócil se escondia alguém inesperadamente ardiloso e sagaz, que sorria com astúcia diante do desafiante. Mas ninguém precisaria saber disto. As asas coloridas dela possuíam matizes demais para se decifrar, e alguns, ocultos, eram dardos envenenados para a defesa. Anjos não só são enviados de paz, mas também sabem lutar.

Noin se ausentou do recinto por fim, para cuidar de seus afazeres e não deixar as visitas desconfortáveis.

_Pois bem, que honra tê-los hoje conosco! Como vão os duelos, Conde Decker? –Zechs começou o assunto, comendo um pedaço de pão, sem mudar sua rotina apesar das visitas. E olhava inquiridor para Decker.

_Estão indo muito bem, Alteza. Creio que amanhã encabeçarei a tabela dos oito.

_Com certeza vai se classificar bem! Não é um "Impressionante" à toa. –Zechs elogiou, sempre muito descontraído. Mas ele sabia bem que como o regente ali, podia falar o que quisesse. –E a senhorita, Lady Dorothy, fez boa viagem?

_ Sim, fiz boa viagem; obrigada por se interessar, Alteza. A acolhida em seu reino é deveras primorosa! Estou deliciada! –ela sempre estava… mas os modos de Dorothy eram altamente educados e os olhos astutos e baços dela olhavam Zechs com sua lente lavanda sem parecer modificar-se por nada, parecendo sempre contentes. Os cabelos louros de tom platina escorriam longos e lisos como um véu nas suas costas, contrastando no vestido vermelho bordô, e ela parecia uma estátua de cera, comendo elegantemente e olhando Relena e sorrindo ofídia. Parecia respirar ameaças para a princesa, como se soubesse demais, como se tramasse. Mas Relena não se incomodava.

Relena bocejou algumas vezes, ainda com sono. Não obtivera o descanso necessário para se recuperar da noite ainda, e não pensava em passar por mal-educada, embora não conseguisse resistir. Estava cansada e ouvir a voz suave de Decker falar era canção de ninar.

_Me desculpe perguntar, Vossa Alteza, mas parece cansada… Interrompi o seu descanso, senhora? –Decker indagou, galanteador, e Relena apenas sorriu:

_Imagine, conde, não se preocupe. –ela respondeu de um modo firme, porém doce, e não deixou muita margem para ele continuar.

Se havia uma coisa que Decker queria mais do que ser um "Formidável" era conseguir a Princesa Relena como esposa. Era na verdade, o objeto mais prezado da ambição dele. Aquele matrimônio e a aliança política que seria atada representavam a larga porta de entrada para que ele conquistasse o Reino de Sanc e o colocasse debaixo da asa de sujeição dos Romefeller. E como prêmio, vinha a noiva, o maior prazer dele: ela era bonita como nenhuma outra, elegante e refinada, a virgem mais cotada, e isto só tornava o plano mais agradável. Possuir o reino próspero e pacífico e ter a linda esposinha era a realidade mais feliz que Decker desejava. Por isso, ele sempre a cata de oportunidades para cortejar copiosamente a princesa e bajular imensamente o príncipe.

_Vossa Alteza não sabe como está bela nesta manhã! Gostaria que a senhora soubesse como me agrada de vê-la assistir os duelos! Fico muitíssimo honrado!

Relena apenas mesurou a cabeça, discreta, e Zechs a observava com olhos debochados e um meio-sorriso maroto. Dorothy fingia-se alienada, mas estava bem a par de tudo e os olhos felinos iam sorrindo sem que os outros percebessem, e seu sorriso era como se só ela conhecesse a piada.

_Também é uma honra realizar torneios em nosso reino. –Zechs depois arrematou, sossegado, olhando Decker e vendo no rapaz algo que o fazia sorrir, mas na verdade desagradava. Estava escrita uma paixão perversa nos olhos verdes turbados que o moço dirigia a Relena, algo ameaçador e perigoso, que Zechs detestava. Ele conhecia Decker bem, já haviam participado de vários torneios em comum, e sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa para tê-la, não importava se correta ou não.

_Princesa, quero oferecer as minhas próximas vitórias para senhora, Vossa Alteza! –Decker disse depois, como se na verdade ele estivesse cedendo á ela um privilégio que ela cobiçava. –Será em sua honra que derrubarei cada oponente e galgarei os espaços até o topo.

Relena teve vontade de ser mal-educada e dizer que já tinha um cavaleiro dileto, mas apenas sorriu, grata, embora todos percebessem que havia uma estranha ardileza naquele gesto dela. Zechs ergueu as sobrancelhas, espirituoso, mas nada disse.

_Ah, meu primo, e não vai sobrar nenhuma vitória para dedicar a mim? –Dorothy provocou, maliciosa, e Decker riu alto, a bom rir, e Zechs só assistia a turma excêntrica.

_Eu fico pensando, minha doce princesa, o que a senhora acharia de um desafio especial para esta tarde…

Relena o olhou felinamente, como um puma da montanha dourado e arisco. Ela estalou os lábios e preocupou-se em tomar chá com leite com extrema calma antes de falar qualquer resposta.

_Do que o senhor conde está falando? –ela indagou com olhos vivos e suspeitosos. E um sorrisinho travesso, aparentemente contagiado, se abria nela.

Onde ela aprendeu tudo isto?, Zechs brincava de se perguntar, participando da cena como mero espectador. Deixava que os outros se divertissem, ele ficava muito mais agradado vendo-os brincarem de um modo sempre ambíguo.

_O que você está tramando, meu primo? –Dorothy indagou com um ar malicioso e Decker abriu um sorriso enorme e confiante.

_Ah, Dorothy, está pensando mal de mim, é? O que a Alteza o príncipe vai imaginar vendo você fazendo isso comigo?

_Vai pensar aquilo que ele já conhece sobre você, caro primo…

_Pois é, Decker… O que você tem em sua mente, hã? –Zechs exigiu de um modo divertido e descontraído, mas ninguém ali estava brincando. E foi a vez de Relena admirar a firmeza e autoridade do irmão. Como um leopardo branco que sempre parece sorrir, mas de tudo está a desconfiar, ele olhava os visitantes firmemente.

Decker se ergueu da mesa velozmente, e tirou a luva. Zechs revirou os olhos, nem acreditava no que via.

E quando a luva de couro caiu no chão, estrondosa e pesadamente, Decker fitava Zechs altivo. Zechs olhou a luva, meneando a cabeça, rindo como um moleque.

_Já viu seu irmão duelar, Vossa Alteza? É algo magnífico! –Dorothy provocou, olhando Relena, contida.

Relena meneava a cabeça em negação.

_Meu irmão, sabe que não precisa fazer isso. –Relena lembrou ao suplicar, mas era tarde demais. Havia um soldado junto a Zechs.

_Avise o povo. Quero todos na arena principal. Hoje haverá um amistoso. –Zechs pediu, e o soldado assentido, bateu os calcanhares e saiu.

_Mas Zechs… –Relena contestou, parecendo aflita, porém estava se sentindo contrariada.

Entretanto, Zechs lhe sorriu e ergueu-se da cadeira, caminhando para apanhar a luva do chão.

_Antes de tudo eu ainda sou um cavaleiro. Eu vou amar ver você no chão, Decker!

_Isto é o que veremos, Alteza. Na arena, o senhor será um cavaleiro e eu também o serei. A diferença vai se provar na lança. –Decker disse debochado, mas tudo tinha quê de ameaça e Relena escutava e ficava em pânico interno.

_Cavalheiros, estão assustando a princesa. –Dorothy disse, advertindo-os brandamente, mas Relena a fitou séria e desgostosa. Dorothy soltou uma risada argentina, e o som cáustico partiu o silêncio da sala.

_Mas até o duelo, os senhores serão amigos, eu espero. –Relena disse num tom de voz bem-humorado, mas havia cobrança ali, sempre tinhosa.

_Se é assim que deseja a pacificadora, assim será. –Decker comentou, irônico, mas munido de um escudo de gentileza.

Aquela conversa era uma troca de estocadas, e a mesa, uma arena de batalha. Mesmo a chamada pacificadora tinha de duelar para firmar a sua vontade de paz ali. Mas como poderia vencer três beligerantes titãs?

Depois, eles prosseguiram o café, conversando algumas banalidades formalmente, mas ninguém conseguia esquecer o desafio que fora feito. Zechs olhava Relena e via descontentamento nos olhos dela, um descontentamento teimoso. E se ele olhasse Decker, havia rixa e altivez nos olhos verdes pantanosos do rapaz, que provocavam petulantemente a Zechs todo o tempo. Era algo repulsivo escrito naqueles olhos malignos e Zechs enfrentava aquele olhar com toda a astúcia, virtude e firmeza que possuía. Agora, se ele movesse só um pouco os olhos, veria Dorothy fixamente mirando Relena, como se em sua mente se passassem mensagens de amor e ódio, de lealdade e traição. Duplinha esquisita e perigosa…, Zechs pensava enquanto analisava tudo o que sabia, que observou e o que ouviu. Não estava tão despreocupado assim, mas pronto, muito pronto, para qualquer movimento brusco. Tinha muito a zelar: o povo, o reino, a irmã e, quem sabe, a própria vida.

_Irmã, por que você não leva lady Dorothy consigo para conversarem enquanto cuidaremos dos preparativos para os amistosos. –Zechs sugeriu, olhando Relena brandamente, erguendo-se da cadeira, e Decker já esperava na porta.

_Está certo… –Relena respondeu, pensava em passar o tempo vago até o almoço indo à biblioteca ou caminhando pelo jardim.

E com um gesto positivo de cabeça, Zechs saiu, deixando as duas sozinhas sentadas na mesa.

_Bem… –Relena iniciou algo, mas Dorothy logo interrompeu:

_Gostaria muito de conhecer vossos aposentos… –havia uma esquisita devoção em Dorothy. –Podemos escolher uma bela veste para Vossa Alteza comparecer ao amistoso esta tarde.

Relena a fitou longamente, tentando decidir a ação de Dorothy entre gentileza excessiva ou intrometimento, mas suspirou e concordou por fim.

_Será o meu prazer, Alteza. –a voz de Dorothy era sempre linda e agradável, no entanto inexpressiva. E aquele fato era um tanto assustador.

Relena ergueu-se da cadeira e Dorothy a imitou, e foram as duas escadas a cima arrastando os vestidos. Relena tinha em mente quase nenhum pensamento, ia mecanicamente caminhando até o quarto, respirando pesadamente, e não percebia o olhar de Dorothy muito atento a sua volta e a ela. Mas é que a princesa estava um pouco aérea, havia coisas demais acontecendo de uma vez, e ela não estava em tudo agradada com a ideia do desafio amistoso. Reconhecia os Romefeller como seus inimigos, sendo sempre muito discreta com eles. E se eles batiam a sua porta, descarados, ela os recebia bem, embora que, com suas reservas, não os subestimava.

::::::::

O despertar de Heero foi bem menos atribulado. Na verdade, não houve tribulação alguma. Ele acordou a tempo da hora do café, e tomou o desjejum sozinho. Mas havia algo nele que não projetava mais o espectro de terror habitual, não, ele parecia leve naquela manhã. Algo nele parecia estar sorrindo constantemente, embora permanecesse sisudo e austero. A noite passada fora um bocado agitada. Ele ainda lembrava-se de tudo o que vivera. Era sensação estranha aquela fixação sobre as memórias recentes ou distantes, mas ele de repente parara de incomodar-se com a estranheza. Ele apenas sentia. E mesmo que não externasse ou dividisse com outros, estava com ele um malote de novas emoções e descobertas, algumas ainda pesadas demais.

Depois do desjejum, ele voltou à tenda, verificar se tudo estava em ordem para o reinício do torneio no dia seguinte, sempre muito profissional e metódico. E não sabia muito bem dizer quando, mas ouviu depois tal anúncio:

_O príncipe convida todos a comparecerem ao duelo amistoso, esta tarde após o almoço, na arena principal! –ia repetindo o soldado de voz pura, a intervalos regulares, e Heero escutando isto ficou imediatamente curioso e intrigado. Claramente ele estava interessado em assistir tal evento que parecia muito importante.

Ele saiu lá fora e olhou o soldado em cima do cavalo fardado.

_Hey, pode me adiantar quem são os duelistas? –ele quase que demandou com a voz sempre militar e principesca.

_O impressionante Conde Decker Evangeline desafiou a Alteza magnífica, o Príncipe Zechs Merquise. –com toda a pompa devida, o soldado explicou sério. Heero assentiu grato e afastou-se, ainda admirado com os nomes citados, e sorria malvado e aprazido, como se soubesse de antemão que aquele duelo seria excepcional e imprevisível.

Na hora do almoço, todos já estavam sabendo e este era o assunto do momento. Os cinco "Formidáveis" se encontraram numa mesa, todos vestidos elegantemente a caráter. Não se sabia quem parecia o mais bonito, as roupas bem acentuavam a beleza de cada um. Os olhares claros e firmes, sempre refletindo uma luz interna, se encontravam e uma grande centelha parecia acender com a união das cinco pontas da estrela. Sempre, sempre faltava uma ponta, um olhar lúcido, mas eles já não sentiam nenhuma falta. Onde andava Sir Arcus de Estherallis era sempre explicado por uma ferreira nada convencional, e no momento, ela não se fazia presente ali.

_O príncipe vai enfrentar Decker… –Quatre apenas murmurou, preocupado com o que aquilo representava.

_Deveras uma ocasião imperdível e marcante. –Trowa comentou em seguida, parecia eufórico pelo evento.

_Quem é este Decker que eu não conheço? –Duo indagou, despreocupado. Eram tantos para se decorar os nomes que até hoje ele não sabia quem era quem direito.

_Decker Evangeline é um dos Romefeller, os inimigos do reino Sanc. –Quatre explicou, quase em suspiros, olhando baixo, temendo pela paz do lugar. Sabia o que os resultados daquele amistoso podiam acarretar.

Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado, indagando-se o que o rapaz fazia ali então, no torneio do reino, mas manteve-se calado. Era uma situação engraçada na opinião dele. Realmente, seria uma ocasião em tanto.

Meia-hora depois a trombeta tocou indicando o final do almoço, e todos se dirigiram para a arquibancada. Os rapazes "Formidáveis" e Lady Catherine se sentaram na bancada nobre, no degrau mais próximo do chão, praticamente de frente ao meio do cavalete divisório da justa. A bancada estava vazia ainda, e desta vez seria ocupada somente pela Princesa Relena, e Lady Dorothy e senhorita Noin fariam companhia.

Foram horas exaustivas para Relena. Ela tomara aquele _brunch_ sem muito sossego e preocupava-se amplamente em saber que ia assumir o papel de maior autoridade num torneio. Estaria sozinha sentada no trono, e quanto a Zechs, ele seria apenas um cavaleiro, mesmo que príncipe. Era aflitivo para ela. Trajada em vestes oficiais, num robe branco com uma túnica com as cores do brasão Peacecraft por cima, usando lenços transparentes lhe cobrindo o pescoço, véu e a coroa de sua autoridade, vestia-se como para assumir o poder em lugar do irmão.

Torcia as mãos, parada no fundo da bancada, meio que escorada numa das colunas de sustentação. Mas apesar de apreensiva, não tinha medo. Sabia que não deveria ter, e, por mais aflita, jamais se abalaria ou perderia o controle da situação. Ela era a princesa inatingível em glória e regência daquele reino e assim procederia, embora aquilo não lhe apresentasse nenhum esforço, porque já era parte de seu ser.

Estava parecendo extremamente militar e diplomática naquelas roupas que a deixavam com um visual mais masculino, escondendo os cabelos louros dela dentro dos panos brancos que revestiam seu pescoço e dentro da touca e por debaixo dos véus delicados. Os detalhes suntuosos de sua roupagem faziam com que parecesse outra pessoa, irradiando ainda mais firmeza e autoridade principesca do que antes.

E a veste não fora sugestão de Dorothy, embora esta tivesse se proposto para escolher a roupagem da princesa, mas sim de Noin com consulta ao príncipe, que queria a princesa não em roupas de dama nobre e sensível, mas de uma princesa justa, racional e pronta, sobretudo guerreira. O olhar azul dela dentro daquele panejamento todo cintilava como pedras de raro valor, e os fios da franja que escapavam adornavam ainda mais o rosto marfim-rosado, e era impossível não vê-la como bem-parecida.

_Olá, minha princesa… está nervosa? –ela escutou alguém com uma voz muito característica perguntar e ela já ia virando-se, crente de que Dorothy falava com ela. Mas não notara, no meio de sua concentração, que a voz soava mais possante, grossa e rouca, não aveludada e doce como de Dorothy, mas igualmente melódica e refinada. Relena viu Decker parado junto a ela com os olhos fixos e perversos e um sorriso ofídio. Mas ela não se alterou, e lançando um fito passivo e firme, sorriu:

_Conde? O que faz aqui? Seu lugar não é nos bastidores?

_Sim, realmente, mas já está tudo pronto. Preciso, ainda, lhe oferecer umas palavras. –ele explicou com um jeito cínico e arrogante, mas Relena o olhava serena. –Lembre-se de que ofereço todas as vitórias em meus duelos para ti, Alteza.

_Por favor, não, Decker, não me obrigue a ser rude. Sabe que não estou contigo. –ela explicou razoável, mas firme, o olhando como se fosse muito mais velha que ele. Ele riu chistoso e estalou os lábios. Era possível então ver nele umas poucas sardas pequeninas na área das maçãs da face.

_Não seja assim, senhora! Não tão intransigente, para fazer tal desfeita comigo! Oferece-me uma prenda, então, para boa sorte.

_Não, eu já tenho outro alvo para minhas prendas e não serei a sua dama. –ela replicou e fez que ia subir na bancada. Esqueceu a etiqueta de repente. Aprendera que havia momentos convenientes para abandoná-la.

E olhando-a primeiro impressionado, Decker perguntou-se qual era identidade do alvo da princesa, mas logo deixou para lá tais pensamentos intrigantes e a segurou fortemente pelo pulso. Relena sentiu-se incomodada com o toque dele, como se soasse um alarme dentro dela, fazendo-a armar-se para o pior. E ela voltou-se para ele, com um ar sobressaltado.

_Por favor, um beijo somente… –ele pediu com a voz suave e rouca revelando uma estranha malícia, e com a mão livre, Relena o esbofeteou com alto estalo.

_Isto é muita ousadia. –limitou-se a dizer, ultrajada, e ele sorriu tolamente. E enquanto ela subia os degraus, ouviu em meio ao som vibrante da multidão:

_Vamos, princesa! Tapa de mulher para mim é motivo de vanglória!

Relena parou na entrada da tribuna, fingindo-se surda, parecendo inatingível, ostentando toda a sua pureza e glória, esquecendo que Decker existia. Finalmente, alguém conseguira ser detestado pela princesa, realmente, só Conde Decker para realizar tal feito. E a trombeta finalmente soou anunciando a entrada dela na arena com esplendor. Logo depois veio Lady Dorothy e Noin tomarem seus lugares. Relena olhou todos com seus olhos azuis firmes e claros como dois faróis e tomou assento no trono enquanto bradavam "salves" para ela pelas arquibancadas.

Lá do assento onde estava, Heero via Relena e como ela estava trajada. Ele tinha uma estranha sensação por aquela visão, como se sentisse que ela estava assumindo uma posição elevada que ia confrontar-se com os ideais dela e que ela estava pronta para o pior. Ele gostaria de saber por que ela parecia tão pronta e forte, e para quê ela estava tão preparada, e embora ele tivesse suas conclusões, achava tudo muito improvável.

O que Decker poderia tentar aos olhos do público? Seria impetuoso o suficiente para fazer o príncipe morrer diante de seu reino? Heero sabia que era impossível tanto arrojo, em contrapartida, sempre soube que Decker não era um homem previsível e honesto. Também era capaz de tudo, de loucuras suicidas e de estoicismo. E em contraste, Relena parecia estável e dona da situação sentada no trono único naquelas fardas formais e militares, como se de fato ela pisasse num campo de guerra. Heero nunca pensara em vê-la daquele modo, vestida para aquele fim, mesmo que tal objetivo não existisse literalmente. Jamais Heero poderia vê-la tão principesca e autoritária. Era impressionante a força que ele sentia, mesmo à distância, existir naquela jovem mulher, embora nunca parecesse existir e fosse a contraste de tudo que ele sabia sobre ela.

_Que batalha será esta, Senhor! –Quatre clamou, apreensivo, olhando a arena, e depois as bandeirolas se agitando em seus mastros por toda a arquibancada. Ele olhou ao lado, buscando alguém que respondesse o seu comentário e Trowa, olhando para frente como se alcançasse o infinito com seus olhos leoninos, disse gravemente:

_O que tiver de ser, será. É um antigo dito.

Catherine o olhou por um instante, sentindo uma súbita inquietação eufórica diante da frase dele e sorriu amplamente, acreditando cada vez mais que nenhum duelo existiu naquele torneio como aquele que aconteceria diante de seus olhos embaçados e calmantes. Ela usava um vestido exatamente da cor dos olhos dela, num tom violáceo, e usava uma tiara de couro e flores de lavanda perfumosas, aroma que invadia o ar à volta toda. Trowa olhou-a depois, vendo a animação dela, e riu da meiguice da esposa. Ela também era uma menina travessa.

_Olhem, vai começar! –Wu Fei anunciou, meio que os mandando se calar, ao ver que o pregador chegava e que os cavaleiros estavam parados em lados opostos da arena.

_E este lugar vago? –perguntou Duo, olhando o seu lado. Entre ele e Quatre havia um espaço, como se aquele assento estivesse reservado. Duo olhou Heero, mas ele não fez nem para dar de ombros, e estalando os lábios, Duo fez-se um pouco contrariado e esqueceu o fato.

_Ah, com licença! –ouviram distante, mas aquela voz chamava a atenção deles, como se os ouvidos fossem treinados para captarem tal som. Lá vinha Akane, num vestido amarelo com bordados brilhantes verdes, e seu sorriso carismático e inocente ia movendo as pessoas um pouquinho de lugar para ela entrar e tomar assento. Vinha erguendo a barra do vestido para poder andar mais rápido, usando os cabelos soltos e um chapéu e pendendo dele havia um longo e largo véu transparente, como das damas de honor de uma noiva. Ela passou por Heero e depois por Duo e finalmente sentou.

_Este lugar é seu? –Duo espantou-se e ela assentiu sorrindo infantil. Trowa sorriu dos modos dela e olhou Catherine.

_Olá, Lady Cathy!

_Olá, menina Ane, tudo bem?

As duas se cumprimentaram como velhas conhecidas. Quatre sorriu e deu de ombros.

_E porque a senhorita está aqui? –Quatre também perguntou, era sempre ele que perguntava isto.

_Ah… –ela abriu um sorriso para começar a explicar. Mas:

_Meu gentil, nobre, laureado mestre me pediu e cedeu e blá blá blá… e por isso eu vim importunar vocês! –Wu Fei interrompeu e imitou-a explicando os motivos, com um jeito atroz e irônico e Akane riu.

_É, ele já explicou, milorde! –ela disse depois divertida, sorrindo lindamente para Quatre. Ele corou um pouco e assentiu, voltando a olhar a arena.

Akane também notou Relena na bancada, vendo como ela estava bonita com os trajes oficiais, parecendo tão séria e controlada e suspirou, sem poder mais esperar pelo duelo. Toda a atmosfera tinha o incenso de aroma da expectativa. Ver Zechs duelar era também uma oportunidade rara, quase única. Que belo espetáculo gratuito!

A trombeta soou e um silêncio mórbido de repente aquietou a arena toda. Os olhares voltaram-se para o meio da arena, e o pregador com seu sorriso confiante e simpático olhou os lados antes de começar.

_Minha nobre e bela gente, estamos presentes aqui para um acontecimento exclusivo! Se as justas são a diversão e o gosto de milhões, como nunca antes eu imploro que toda a atenção esteja fixada nesta arena, porque haveremos de assistir coisas espetaculares hoje. –e com uma pausa, encontrando todos em silêncio, o pregador tomou fôlego e prosseguiu. –Hoje teremos o prazer de ver um filho dos Romefeller, o impressionante Conde Decker Evangeline versus um filho dos Peacecraft, Vossa Alteza, o magnífico Zechs Merquise!

A multidão ousou explodir em aplausos, brados e assovios, os nobres aplaudiram, mas a maioria dos cavaleiros na arquibancada assoviou também, risonhos, incluindo Akane. Praticamente toda a cidade estava lá para ver, cada espaço, cada assento, cada lugar estava com o máximo de ocupantes, olhos curiosos e corações acelerados direcionados para a arena.

E da direita da arena veio Zechs, numa armadura prateada, com o capacete de plumas vermelhas debaixo do braço, sorrindo e acenando para as multidões, usando a túnica com as cores de seu brasão e trajado em vestes reais, mais belas do que usava quando justava em torneios, montado em seu cavalo marchante, o possante Tallgeese, um garanhão branco pintado de cinza, de crinas e rabo da cor do chumbo, todo blindado e adornado de prata. Zechs segurava a lança tesa com a destra e parecia exacerbadamente nobre e bem parecido, e Noin parecia corar ao lado de Relena, emocionada, sorridente.

Zechs deu a volta pela arena, parou em frente à bancada e olhando a irmã, gesticulou, levando o punho fechado ao peito, em sinal de lealdade a ela. Relena sorriu e assentiu, terna e belamente, e Zechs prosseguiu caminhando até sua posição de combate.

Do lado esquerdo da arena, veio Decker. Com o capacete dourado de penas negras bem colocado em sua frente na sela do cavalo, ele segurava a lança e também acenava, a plateia estava sempre fazendo ruído. A armadura dele era dourada, e ele se trajava ricamente, também usando as cores de seu brasão tanto na túnica quanto nas vestes de seu cavalo. A montaria, Lucifer, era também de pelagem dourada, mais escura que Sandrock, e o pouco das crinas que apareciam era quase loiro. Ele usava blindagens douradas, reluzentes, e também ostentava um chifre de lata no meio da testa, marchando imponentemente por toda à volta da arena, e ao parar em frente ao camarote, o cavalo ajoelhou-se para Relena. Ela assentiu grata, mas não mostrou sorriso.

Um cavaleiro frente ao outro. Os seus cavalarianos cumprimentaram-se e vestiram os capacetes, baixaram as viseiras e deixaram as lanças retas e prontas para acertarem o inimigo, que alguns metros à frente, esperava.

Relena olhava os dois de cima do camarote, segurando a respiração, com olhos sérios e presos na arena, totalmente concentrada.

_Que dia glorioso! –Relena ouviu Dorothy exclamar deliciada e entusiasmada, e aquele comentário chocava a primeira instância. Mas Relena não olhou o lado, ela não arriscaria, e na verdade, já não se chocava mais. Por mais que a situação a desagradasse, ela não poderia impedir.

_Eis! É agora. –Akane disse quase imperceptivelmente, mas foi ouvida pelos rapazes ainda assim. E fechando mais apertado as mãos sobre o colo, manteve os olhos fixos totalmente nos cavaleiros. –Um… Dois… Três… –ela contou pausadamente, prevendo o soar da trombeta.

E ao final de sua contagem, realmente rompeu o som, e os dois cavalos dispararam como que buscando alcançar o vento. A galopada deles ruidosa levantava um pouco de poeira, e os cavalos corriam sem parecer tocar o chão, sem sentir o peso dos adereços e do seu cavaleiro. Era como se subitamente tivessem ganhado asas, cada meio metro era vencido por um passo, os animais levavam tudo com a força fenomenal de dois dragões arfantes. Mas os cavalos não prestavam atenção um no outro, não se viam, apenas corriam como foram treinados para fazer, cegamente para frente, sem deixar nada os deter.

A lança de Decker esmigalhou-se no peito prateado de Zechs que caiu com o corpo para trás, mas não deixou o cavalo. E a primeira bandeira cedeu, avisando que o desafiante estava com a vantagem. Zechs sorria enquanto se ajeitava, e não olhava os lados, não olhava Decker, parecia simplesmente sozinho no mundo inteiro, como se vivesse ali lutando contra algo que não podia ver. Relena apertou os olhos, desgostosa, embora continuasse estacada e inalterada como uma rocha. Na plateia, houve quem praguejasse e vaiasse. Era duelo, ainda que amistoso, e de qualquer forma alguém teria de perder.

Os cavaleiros partiram para o segundo choque. Não havia tempo a perder, eles não vieram para brincar. E dentro dos capacetes eles sorriam, rixentos e maliciosos, enquanto os olhos brilhavam ao passo que entre as frestas do visor se observava o oponente reluzindo logo à frente debaixo do Sol.

Zechs sustentava a lança com força e sem exasperar-se olhava fixo o oponente chegando perto e perto. Estava testando, não só Decker, como a ele mesmo. Mais uma vez, a lança veio deslocá-lo no Tallgeese, desta vez para o lado, e a sua lança nem tocava Decker, como se Zechs não soubesse justar. Lá se foi mais uma bandeira.

_Mas o quê é isto!? –alguém bradou, atrás dos cavaleiros, devia ser Victorious, inconformado com o que acontecia com seu senhor.

_Por que ele não retalia? –foi Gracchus que perguntou acalorado, meneando a cabeça, mas abaixo deles, os "Formidáveis" mantinham-se em silêncio, assistindo a dança dos cavaleiros, analisando tudo tecnicamente.

Quanto a Decker, ele sorria ensoberbecido dentro do elmo, já se consagrando campeão, parecendo ainda mais brilhante. Ele olhava por sobre a ombreira, brincando com as bridas de Lucifer, e ria como um garoto malvado, menosprezando Zechs em sua mente.

_Não tem nem graça! Zechs já não é mais o mesmo! Onde será que está o magnífico ás de prata? –ele pilheriava alto consigo mesmo, sabendo que com pouco esforço derrubaria o príncipe pela derradeira vez! Não via hora de pôr as mãos em sua vitória.

Zechs mantinha-se numa tranquilidade invejável, virando o cavalo de frente para Decker, sem parecer ter levado duas estocadas violentas. Nem mesmo a capa se deslocou dele, continuando arrumada sobre o cavalo, e nada indicava que ele estava perdendo o duelo. E ele sorria, seguro de si, já sabendo o que fazer. E sempre soube, desde o início.

O vento entrava na arena onde a volta era silenciosa. As plumas se agitavam em cima dos adereços dos cavalos e dos capacetes dos guerreiros, como se o tempo tivesse acabado de parar. Ninguém queria piscar o olho ou soltar a respiração. Akane fechava apertada uma mão por sobre o colo e a outra pendia no seu lado. Nada a fazia desviar a atenção dos cavaleiros, nada a distraía, nem quando Duo tomou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela.

E como se o tempo tivesse sido reiniciado, os cavalos começaram a correr exatamente no mesmo momento, as lanças iam em rota de colisão, as respirações, tanto dos cavalos como dos cavaleiros, eram ofegantes e intensas, e a distância ia se encurtando, cada vez mais, cada vez mais… Uma lança estraçalhou-se completamente contra um peito armadurado, levando para o chão o seu alvo, e lascas voaram para toda parte, enquanto o cavalo corria quase em desespero ainda em frente, mesmo sem cavalariano, aos relinchos potentes. A plateia soltou o ar e ergueu-se em brados quentes, eufóricos, e o outro cavalo empinou-se garboso em comemoração.

Quando Decker tocou o chão caindo pesadamente, ele não acreditava que estava ali. Mais à frente Tallgeese erguia-se num empino majestoso, as patas, cobertas de pelos longos como polainas, agitando-se por debaixo dos panos e das capas. Levantando-se lentamente, e tirando o capacete, atirando-o longe furioso, ele observava incrédulo Zechs montado no cavalo, exibindo sua vitória. E ficando sentado ali, inclinando o rosto, meditava indignado em tudo que acontecera. E uma ira assassina e uma ânsia de vingança escalavam o seu corpo, e um rancor doloroso o açoitava ininterrupto.

_Vamos, Decker… como nos velhos tempos! –ele ouviu a voz risonha despertá-lo, e focalizando os olhos em sua frente, via Zechs estendendo a mão para levantá-lo do chão, sorrindo militar e arrojado, aparentando inocente.

_Sim, como nos velhos tempos… –Decker repetiu concordando, num sibilo, os olhos embaçados parados em Zechs, ao passo que sorria ofídio, e sua voz soara despreocupada.

Diante dos olhos de todos, o cavaleiro vencedor ergueu o derrotado, simbolizando a essência do amistoso. E cumprimentavam a plateia, com expressões sossegadas na face, mostrando consideração àqueles que sofreram junto deles no duelo. As multidões explodiam contentes com a vitória fulminante de seu príncipe, todos sorriam e Relena respirava, mais pausadamente, mas não mais aliviada. A vitória de seu irmão só significava que ali já não havia mais perigo, embora não houvesse a paz.

_Ele sempre foi de surpreender… –Quatre disse, sorrindo aliviado. Nunca acreditou na verdade que Zechs poderia perder. E aplaudiu aristocrático, mas vibrante, com o sorriso tímido e delicado abrilhantando o rosto.

_A resistência dele é invejável. –Trowa adicionou seu comentário conclusivo, aplaudindo junto, os olhos altivos e a voz esnobe não pareciam estar elogiando.

Akane apertou a mão de Duo e o olhou com um sorriso abrasador, como se fosse ela quem vencera o duelo da arena. Ela sentia a vitória agitando-se dentro dela, motivando-a a comemorar.

_Não foi maravilhoso? –ela comentou enérgica, e largou a mão dele, pondo-se de pé. –Amo duelos imprevisíveis!

Duo apenas assentiu e riu, olhando-a, mas ainda fatigado pela ansiedade do duelo. E enquanto ele, Wu Fei e Trowa entregavam-se a discutir o embate, sob a vigia curiosa de Catherine, Heero ainda permanecia silencioso, e ergueu-se, se encostando ao balcão. Que justa absorvente observara! Era impressionante a habilidade que tanto Zechs como Decker revelaram possuir. Com um sorriso, Heero ainda intrigava-se em pensar em como Zechs tivera força para suportar as batidas e depois arrancar Decker de cima de Lucifer como se o rapaz tivesse o peso de uma pluma; era demasiadamente impressionante, poucas vezes observara algo igual. Quando dois adversários de níveis altos e semelhantes se enfrentam, espera-se que haja uma disputa acirrada entre os dois, mas aquele caso excepcional mostrou a Heero um novo modo de duelar.

_Ele é tão bom quanto um de nós! –Akane comentou agitada ainda, e Heero a olhou suspeitoso. –A ordem dele é tão semelhante a nossa… Eu o admiro muito.

_Zechs é um dos "Magníficos". São cavaleiros de elite antes de nós, mais experimentados… –Heero falou austero, contrariando o que Akane dissera. Estranhamente, ele teve de encarar a ordem de Zechs como superior, ele não soube bem por que, estava tocado pelo desempenho do príncipe, acreditando que ele era um adversário digno de se enfrentar, embora somente Akane visse claramente a semelhança entre a habilidade de Zechs e de Heero, e por isso, ela o olhou dizendo:

_Mas isto não significa que sejam melhores que nós e que não podemos vencê-los. Acredite, Heero, somos iguais, todos iguais. Pena que não existam "Magníficos" ainda em atuação… Queria enfrentar alguns cavaleiros assim! Que honra!

Heero assentiu para Akane, mas não porque concordava com o que ela ia dizendo, mesmo que reconhecesse que ela tinha razão nas palavras. Era impressionante como ela sabia dizer coisas para ele que eram tão sólidas e verdadeiras, Heero ainda não se acostumara com a ideia de ela ser tão familiarizada com a filosofia cavalheiresca.

_Foi um duelo fulgurante… Você conseguia ver? Existe um halo radiante rutilando em torno do cavaleiro que já carrega no brasão a honra de muitas vitórias, impregnado nas fardas, na montaria e na panóplia. E dois halos quando se chocam são como numa explosão onde duas estrelas se encontram… –Akane ia dizendo e olhando Heero dentro dos olhos, bem próxima dele, sorrindo ternamente.

_Mas somente uma prossegue a brilhar. –Heero completou, com a voz rouca soando serena. Akane ampliou o sorriso para ele, debruçando-se sobre o balcão, olhando-o, deitando a cabeça em cima dos braços, manhosa.

_Não, a outra é apenas ofuscada momentaneamente, e depois regressa, isto é, se ela tiver glória o suficiente para se reavivar duas vezes mais forte e tornar-se ainda maior. A derrota também embeleza e dignifica. Por isso saber perder é mais importante do que triunfar.

Ele sorriu para ela maliciosamente, meneando a cabeça, e ela riu, sentindo-se contente por estar ali. E Akane olhava Heero fixamente, embora agora ele fitasse a arena, fingindo que não a sentia olhá-lo devotamente.

_Isto merece! Vamos comemorar! –alguém gritou atrás deles, e, virando-se, viram que Laurell sorria amplamente com os olhos negros refulgindo como madeira de ébano esmaltada. –Uma rodada por minha conta na Barge nesta noite! –ele adicionou, os cabelos castanhos desfiados ao vento.

Akane riu para ele, enquanto outros celebravam felizes com o convite. Parecia que tinham acabado de assistir o final do torneio de tão eufóricos que se encontravam.

_Bem, agora com licença, cavaleiros, que preciso ir. Boa tarde para vós, nobres senhores. –Akane disse depois, charmosamente, mesurando a todos, e amontoando o véu para segurá-lo, foi saindo serenamente da arquibancada.

_Ela daria uma boa dama… –Laurell comentou despretensioso, sorrindo levemente ao assisti-la ir, e Heero o olhou demoradamente, com seus olhos sérios e ameaçadores. Nunca tinha pensado nisto.

Quatre olhou primeiro Laurell e depois Heero e sorriu. Mas nenhum dos outros "Formidáveis" prestavam atenção.

_Bem, nos vemos mais tarde! –Laurell disse em seguida, e chamou Gracchus e Victorious para irem embora. Todos se despediram, e assim, os três cavaleiros separaram-se dos "Formidáveis".

_Hey, onde está a pirralha? –Duo olhou a volta e Heero deu de ombros, negando-se a responder. Com um jeitinho mal contente, Duo assentiu e suspirou.

Na bancada, Relena manteve-se séria ainda, mesmo depois do triunfo do irmão. Não se mostrou feliz e eletrizada como o público, mesmo que tivesse este desejo, mas achou imprudência da parte dela tal demonstração. E não olhava os lados, não sorria, permanecia impassível e serena, como uma juíza imparcial.

Noin ao seu lado também continuava inexpressiva. Esteve observando tudo sem qualquer emoção, e desde que soube do duelo, não disse nada em contestação ou desaprovação. Nunca duvidaria das habilidades de Zechs embora nunca achasse aconselhável o desafio, mas no final, tudo parecia ter terminado muito bem.

_Vamos, senhorita? –Noin perguntou, falando por cima do ombro da princesa. Relena olhou para cima e assentiu:

_Sim, Noin, vamos.

_Mas e Lady Dorothy?

Dorothy estava sentada ainda com os olhos presos na arena. E os olhos sempre vazios estavam ainda mais ocos. Havia algo de intrigado refletido naquele azul esbranquiçado que não combinava com o porte de segurança dela. E as sobrancelhas tensas indicavam desgosto. Ela não entendia ainda por que Decker tinha perdido, não estava irritada, mas não atinava a situação. Talvez isto fizesse parte do que Decker queria, mas o mais provável, era que aquilo fosse exatamente o que Decker não esperava, que de alguma forma ia contribuir muito mais para a rixa entre as dinastias. Assim, ainda seria de proveito.

Finalmente, abrindo um sorriso, Dorothy olhou Relena e murmurou:

_Que belo duelo, não foi, Alteza? Estou muito empolgada… –e o prazer na voz dela era sempre honesto, e a apreciação dela pelas batalhas era sempre genuína, mas era impossível não se intimidar diante da voz dela. –Não vejo a hora em que o amanhã chegue e mais duelos serão realizados!

Relena a escutava atentamente e assentiu depois, reservada. Dorothy então saiu da bancada. Foi-se rindo, com um ar maquiavélico, ela causava uma estranha inquietação por onde passava. A presença dela era algo impossível de ignorar, e os olhos felinos estavam sempre como que a caça de um ser indefeso para devorar, sua imagem suave não amainava nenhum dos arrepios que causava, apenas intensificava-os.

_O que você quer aqui, menininha? –Dorothy viu uma moça aproximando-se e perguntou com amabilidade.

Akane olhou Dorothy e sorriu. Sentia ironia nas palavras da lady, mas seu sorriso também não era sincero.

_Boa tarde, dona lady. –Akane cumprimentou, mesurando, agindo como criança. –O que quero aqui nada tem a ver com a senhorita.

_Oh, não? É mesmo uma pena. Então não deve ter nada para fazer aqui. –Dorothy foi ofídia, sorrindo falsamente para a garota ruiva que desconhecia.

Akane começava a enervar-se, e apertou os olhos verdes olhando Dorothy friamente.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? –Relena apareceu, descendo as escadas e olhou as duas moças. Um pouco desconfiada, continuou –Olá, Akane… Conhece Lady Dorothy?

Akane mesurou mais uma vez, e sorriu:

_Não de perto. –e respondeu erguendo os olhos travessos espalhando fagulhas.

_Lady Dorothy, esta aqui é minha leal amiga, senhorita Akane Yora. –Relena apresentou então, e Dorothy acenou com a cabeça:

_Nós realmente poderíamos ficar mais íntimas, senhorita Yora… –e a voz suave de Dorothy escondia tanto sarcasmo.

Akane não disse nada, mas seus olhos esfaqueavam Dorothy, contudo a lady riu de forma argentina.

_Vossa Alteza, gostaria de ter a permissão para tratar poucas palavras com a senhora… –Akane pediu, mesurando outra vez, e o olhar que dirigiu a Relena já foi amistoso e leal.

Relena sorriu alegre e assentiu. Noin nada falava sobre o que assistia, as intrigas e as inimizades, apenas esperava calmamente elas resolverem o que iam fazer.

_Lady Dorothy, espero que não se ofenda, mas eu irei tratar assuntos particulares com minha amiga, sim?

_Oh, princesa, bondade a sua imaginar que eu me ofenderia! A senhora faz o que desejar, Alteza, não se incomode comigo… Afinal, é a princesa. –Dorothy respondeu verbosa, olhando Relena com devoção, mesurando lindamente.

_Que bom. –Relena replicou suave e gentil e saiu, e Akane e Noin a seguiram. E os olhos de Dorothy foram junto com elas até onde podiam, cheios de astúcia.

_Você está bem, Lena? –havia uma preocupação séria na voz de Akane, e Relena pareceu escutar Heero naquela frase, e não sabia bem por que.

_Estou. Por que não haveria? –respondeu displicentemente, caminhando e arrastando o peso das roupas.

_Não sei, talvez o que houve ontem à noite a deixou muito assustada ou até mesmo ferida.

_Não, não aconteceu nada.

_É, mas foi por pouco! –Noin se intrometeu, como se estivesse passando uma reprimenda nas meninas. Akane disfarçou a risada com a mão e Relena olhou Noin com inocência. –Vocês são muito safadinhas… Relena, você não devia ter ficado amiga desta peste!

Akane riu alto e elegantemente e Relena deu de ombros, mas Noin sorria diante das garotas.

_Se Ane não estivesse comigo, teria sido pior. –Relena disse responsável.

_Se você não estivesse comigo, nem teria ido à taverna! –Akane falou, espevitada.

_Exatamente, exatamente! –Noin fingia-se muito rígida, brincando também.

_Da próxima vez a Noin vai conosco! –Relena brincou, abraçando o braço da ama e Noin acabou por rir. E olhava a menina com carinho e alegria, não sabia ficar brava com Relena.

_E como se deu de Decker desafiar seu irmão? –Akane mudou de assunto bruscamente, olhando Relena com austeridade, a voz saiu discreta.

_Ele é muito caprichoso, você deve saber bem… Ele sempre quer se exibir e provar que é o melhor, mas mesmo assim, eu não faço ideia do por que ele resolveu fazer isto, mas de qualquer forma, acabou passando vergonha…

_Não sei não, Relena, é difícil saber se não era mesmo isto que Decker queria… –Noin comentou pensativa e Akane ia escutando.

_Decker é do tipo imprevisível e luxento… só Deus conhece seus desígnios. –Akane concordou com Noin. –Mas que foi um belo espetáculo, isso foi! Estou eletrizada!

_E quando é que não está? –Noin provocou, dando um beliscão de leve em Akane, que riu infantil. Relena ia rindo também e elas caminhavam até a carruagem.

_Eu quero que a Vossa Alteza tome cuidado. –Akane comentou, depois que Relena entrou no cupê.

_Não se preocupe, é só você ficar longe dela que tudo corre bem! –Noin importunou, piscando um olho e Akane riu do descabimento. –Não, é sério, eu cuido dela onde está no meu alcance.

_Sim, eu confio em você, Noin, e por isso peço que tome cuidado também.

_Ah, Akane, o que quer com isso? Assustar-nos?! Mas que paranoia é essa? –Relena exclamou, um pouco intrigada, um pouco despreocupada, mas Akane sorriu para ela e murmurou apenas:

_Não é paranoia, só quero que vocês se certifiquem de tudo. Não sei, não confio em Decker, e para ajudar, ultimamente vem acontecendo muitas coisas estranhas aqui… –Akane falava. E Noin a compreendia. Ambas nutriam algo igual por Relena, um senso de dever, uma necessidade de proteger. E ela assentiu de dentro da carruagem para a ruiva e depois o carro partiu puxado pelos cavalos fardados.

Akane ficou parada vendo o veículo se afastar, meditando um pouco no que acabara de dizer. E tomando um suspiro, de longe viu que Decker vinha caminhando, cercado de empregados, a armadura dourada reluzindo, como se na verdade ele tivesse vencido a justa. Ele sorria arrogante, com algo perverso nos olhos e não olhava para os lados, altivo. E ele nem a notou ali, observando-o passar, mas era este o desejo dela.

_É, vamos ver o que este conde ainda vai aprontar… –ela comentou consigo mesma e saiu. Ainda tinha coisas a organizar para o torneio e logo mais, uma comemoração para comparecer. E com um sorriso instigante, ela foi caminhando calmamente para casa.

Hoje a taverna iria estar muito cheia…, pensou, maliciosa.

* * *

Boa tarde!

Trazendo mais uma postagem.

De pouco em pouco vou pegando o ritmo.

Quem quiser consultar o índice de capítulos prontos da fic, pode acessar endlessduel. tumblr capitulos (é só tirar os espaços).

Até a próxima!

Beijos e abraços!

20.10.2016


	20. A Noite na taverna

**No último capítulo…**

Decker Evangeline dos Romefeller, rival de Sanc, decide sair da sua rotina como cavaleiro participante dos duelos, para visitar o Príncipe Zechs e sua irmã cheio de propósitos. Essa visita é só mais um passo no caminho que ele acredita levá-lo à conquista do reino mais próspero da região e ao casamento mais desejado pelos nobres solteiros. Ambicioso, prepotente, desafia Zechs a um duelo amistoso, no qual sofre uma derrota surpreendente.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 20 – A noite na taverna**

Quando o Sol mergulhou completamente no oeste do horizonte, e as estrelas vieram travessas bailarem pelo veludo azul para homenagear a linda Lua que se apresentava, Relena da sacada de seu quarto observava o seu reino. Tudo era deveras pacífico e sereno, como o Reino dos Céus. Era lhe muito agradável esta aparência, mas agora ela tinha o conhecimento de que em algum lugar nas redondezas, alguém fomentava a revolta, e que nenhum lugar era exatamente seguro. Isto a deixava, sempre pensando no bem estar do povo e em como manter a paz, não importando as condições. Era para isto que ela vivia, sentia-se na obrigação de atuar como vigilante sobre o estado de tranquilidade que todos usufruíam. Era isto que expressavam os olhos e o sorriso dela – o desejo de paz, paz infinita. Ela suspirou e voltou para o quarto. Eram oito e meia, e dali a pouco ela teria de ir dormir. Nada de noites agitadas desta vez.

Mas os cavaleiros não tinham planos de irem cedo para cama, embora estivessem na véspera da conclusão da segunda fase do torneio, onde posições importantes seriam definidas. Naquele momento, só os realmente habilidosos restariam. As estrelas eram amigas deles, e assim eles tinham de participar do baile. É que tinham muito a comemorar. Principalmente aqueles que defendiam a soberania do Reino de Sanc. Laurell oferecera uma rodada de cerveja em honra a vitória do príncipe, mas não se podia ter certeza de que comemoravam a vitória de Zechs ou a derrota de Decker, a motivação ficava meio ambígua. Mas na verdade não importava, desde que fosse um motivo para fazer bagunça.

Carinhosamente, Lady Une se referia aos cavaleiros como "esses vândalos", sempre com um sorriso maternal. Ela prezava o privilégio de ser dona da taverna preferida deles. Lá vinham eles pela porta, risonhos como colegiais, aqueles rapazes bonitos, mas não estamos falando só da aparência. Quem sabia ver a verdadeira beleza se impressionava. Era quase assustador. Não havia ninguém como eles, nada mais bonito do que o que eles carregavam por dentro – o coração, a virtude, o espírito. Era tudo indestrutível.

Quando os "Impressionantes" e depois os "Formidáveis" chegaram, Akane já estava ali, conversando com Lady Une no balcão. Mesmo que entretidas, elas pararam para olhar os rapazes chegarem, sorrindo calorosas, com orgulho deles, depositando a confiança neles. Nem todos gostavam daquela sensação, mas jamais reclamavam. Isto estava incluído no fato de ser um cavaleiro, eles não podiam evitar.

_E então, Akane? Quer cantar para nós agora? –foi uma pergunta inusitada, ainda mais vinda de Victorious, mas ela sorriu, como sempre luxenta, relutante, e correu o olho pelos "Formidáveis", parando os olhos especialmente em Heero, e depois olhou Lady Une, que riu.

_O serviço requisitado deve ser pago. Só faço de graça se o Heero me pedir. –ela disse gracejando sedutora.

_Nunca. –Heero já se negou com um ar atemorizante, mas só Akane percebeu que ele também gracejava.

_Vai, eu já ofereci a bebida… O espetáculo é por sua conta. –Laurell pilheriou e Victorious enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

_Vá lá, vá lá… –repetiu como um velho frustrado e Gracchus riu. Mas os "Formidáveis" não faziam caso de falar. –Espero que seja o suficiente… –e colocou uma dúzia de peças de prata em cima do balcão. Akane olhou tudo e riu:

_Mais que o suficiente! 'Cê tá cheio da grana, hein? –e o provocava, até o pobrezinho ficar vermelho. Ela apanhou as peças, cuidadosamente, e os "Impressionantes" foram se sentar.

_Como pode você ser tão popular? –indagou Quatre, impressionando com o que assistiu. Ela sempre tinha relações amistosas com todos, de todas as partes e todas as camadas sociais e aquilo o fascinava, ganhava a admiração dele. Akane se riu infantil, como a tal lolita que era, e deu palmadinhas no rosto dele, que era meio rosado por causa do Sol.

_Ninguém resiste!

Trowa quase riu chistoso do amigo, mas conteve-se, e Duo a olhou fingindo-se bravo, e depois disto os "Formidáveis" também foram achar algum lugar para sentar.

De cima do balcão, Akane via tudo, e seus olhos felinos não demoraram em localizar Decker e uma trupe de estúpidos com ele, cavaleiros marginais, que embora competissem como honrados, não eram muito mais do que malfeitores cruéis. Era execrável que houvesse escória em meio a tanto ouro bom. Nem sempre ser cavaleiro significava virtude, e eles eram um bom exemplo. Akane escolheu a música e a banda a ia acompanhar, como sempre. E lá em cima, ela se sentia como rainha, e sabia dominar todo o lugar. Ela tinha força na garganta como um cavaleiro tinha força na destra, e assim ela era invencível. Fazia justiça, trazia paz e harmonia, lutava com virtude. A voz que fluía junto da música era cativante, unia os corações de todos, como se fosse um feitiço de carisma. Ninguém podia resistir, e pelo menos uma vez tinha de olhá-la caminhando em cima daquele balcão, cantando. Era preciso prestar homenagem à rainha da noite.

Heero a observava, mas era como se não a visse. Estava um tanto perdido em seus nebulosos pensamentos, nem se lembrava mais da justa contra Trowa no dia seguinte. De repente sua mente estava muito ocupada com outras coisas. Outra vez, o mundo não existia à volta dele, estava só, isolado da realidade, habitando o mundo gélido e escuro de dores, traumas e rancores de seu coração. E lá no final, que luz era aquela, reduzindo as trevas a nada? Era isto que o intrigava mais, e por mais que ele tentasse alcançar aquela luz, e apanhá-la, ela persistia em escapar e se afastar cada vez mais.

_Como estão as coisas para o duelo de amanhã? –Trowa indagou, e a voz dele foi ouvida por Heero como que ecoando distante, e se despertando de sua indolência, o olhou e sorriu maligno:

_Acha que eu vou te dizer, é?

_Eu esperava… –Trowa comentou malicioso.

_Nem em sonhos… –Heero disse ferozmente, e Trowa meneou a cabeça. Já estavam duelando ali. Quatre riu bondosamente, mas não disse nada.

_Vai ser o primeiro duelo de amanhã, né? –Duo quis se certificar e foi Quatre quem assentiu em resposta.

_Que vença o melhor… –Trowa comentou, mas parecia tão deslocada a frase dele. Heero o olhou de rabeira, e desdenhou, estalando os lábios, não se dando ao trabalho de protestar. Odiava aquele tipo de comentário.

_Nós vamos começar isso de novo? Que tédio! –Wu Fei irrompeu ferino, e Duo riu, concordando.

_Certo, sobre o que você quer conversar? –Quatre perguntou, educado, olhando Wu Fei com atenção.

_Que tal ficarmos quietos? –sugeriu rudemente.

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Wu Fei! Vai embora! –Duo protestou admirado com o que ouvira.

_Deixe disso, Duo! –Quatre repreendeu, e Trowa olhava tudo pasmado.

_Mas como eles divergem, não? –Gracchus disse chistoso, observando os rapazes "Formidáveis" na mesa ao lado, e os outros com ele concordaram em uníssono.

_Está certo, nós funcionamos melhor de boca calada, mesmo… –Duo reclamou, colocando a cabeça sobre as mãos, enfadado. –Nem ficar animado a gente pode… pensei que nós tivéssemos vindo para comemorar!

_Eu pensei que você tinha concordado em ficar quieto! –Wu Fei estocou, e Duo esmurrou a mesa com as duas mãos, mas de leve, irritado.

_Senhores, por favor, não há necessidade… –Quatre amainava, olhando ambos com um ar rígido. Wu Fei revirou os olhos e Duo sorriu em desdém.

_Está bem, está bem… –concordou ele, sempre debochando de tudo.

_As justas só serão amanhã, deixem para brigar esportivamente. É menos interessante, mas mais adequado. –Trowa comentou superior, com um sorriso chistoso. Heero riu, mas quanto aos demais, ninguém pareceu achar muita graça.

_Hey, ele está ali… –Laurell falou baixinho para Victorious, indicando Decker com a cabeça. O conde estava sentado de costas para eles, entretido em seus assuntos risonhos, atuando como o dono da taverna.

_O arrogante! Desafia o príncipe no próprio reino e ainda acha que tem o direito de ganhar! –Victorious disse com desprezo, e entornou a caneca de cerveja goela abaixo.

Os rapazes "Formidáveis" olharam para Decker diante dos comentários vizinhos, sempre com o mesmo ar altaneiro de descaso, analisando o rapaz.

_Aquele idiota pensa que é quem? –Duo perguntou com um riso malandro.

_Conde Decker Evangeline… É óbvio que ele se ama. –Trowa respondeu escarninho, a voz arrogante era áspera. Havia uma centelha de rixa entre os "Formidáveis" e Decker. Mas não se sabia ao certo porquê.

Talvez fosse pelo motivo de que Decker vivia querendo bancar o melhor, exibicionista, ou talvez porquê ele sempre desdenhava e tratava os "Formidáveis" como gentinha. Mostrava uma piedade irritante e asquerosa quando ia tratar com qualquer um deles, isto quando reconhecia a existência dos rapazes, ou quando tinha de justar. Ele era declaradamente insuportável.

_Só a mãe dele para gostar deste infeliz… –Wu Fei se incomodava só com a presença do conde.

_Onde andou ele durante o torneio inteiro? –Quatre perguntou, pensativo. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto durante as horas vagas, ou até mesmo nas arenas, mas sabia que o brasão dele estava nas tabelas.

_Talvez ele tivesse coisas mais importantes para fazer, assim como Arcus. –Heero comentou, amargo, e todos o olharam intrigados, e consideravam que Heero podia ter razão.

Mas o que estava ocupando Decker era que realmente preocupava; não aos rapazes, é lógico, mas talvez todos devessem ter a curiosidade de saber que tipo de trama cruel ele esteve criando em seu covil. Decker não era confiável, e gostava de trapacear e de causar tumulto e levantar contenda, mas tudo da forma mais discreta e encoberta possível. Ele era uma serpente traiçoeira e cautelosa. Por isso, esperava-se de que ele estivesse aprontando alguma.

Mas como Duo dissera, não foi para isto que os "Formidáveis" foram ali, para julgar, analisar e investigar estranhas movimentações e comportamentos e alimentar rixas, embora eles não conseguissem evitar. Este hábito fazia parte do caráter, e toda hora era hora para se falar de forma refletida, mesmo que estivessem ali na total ociosidade. E deixavam a pauta de lado para ficarem calados, e dali uns instantes retomarem as mesmas reclamações e ameaças, mas isto só até Akane chegar.

E depois de ela encerrar sua canção, mais uma peça primorosa cinzelada pela voz incrível e cativante dela, desceu do balcão, e foi requebrando a cada passo calmamente, acenando para alguns conhecidos, agradecendo as palmas e sorrindo para todos à volta. Usava o mesmo vestido amarelo, embora tivesse deixado o chapéu em casa, e os cabelos escorriam livres pelas costas, com apenas as mechas da frente presas puxadas para trás.

Ela chegou e sentou na beiradinha da mesa.

_Akane, sente-se aqui, guardei para você um lugar. Não se sente na mesa assim… Não é próprio para uma dama de sua estirpe. –Quatre foi pedindo galante e gentil, embora muito desgostasse do hábito de Akane.

_Você também me chamando de dama? Ah, Queridinho, você é um mimo… –Akane disse lisonjeada, embora não saísse de cima da mesa. Ele sorriu e suspirou contrariado, deixando para lá. Já estava encabulado demais para insistir.

Certo risinho malvado correu pelos rapazes devido à cena, mas Akane fingiu não ter percebido, e apenas abriu um sorriso instigante e ambíguo, olhando Decker de costas para ela. Era difícil esquecer como ele era bonito, mas era só ela lembrar-se da personalidade dele e toda a beleza do mundo não seria suficiente para salvá-lo. O maior problema de Decker, na opinião de Akane, era ele ser hipócrita. Antes fosse ambicioso assumido do que um falso gentil. Um cavaleiro impostor era a coisa mais execrável que se pode existir, segundo o que regem as virtudes de um cavaleiro.

_E como está a senhorita? –Quatre indagou depois de recuperado, mas ele era tímido demais para olhá-la diretamente e perguntar muito alto. Ela o olhou sem entender a pergunta. –Está ferida por causa dos atacantes de ontem à noite?

_Ah! É sobre isto que fala? Não, imagine… Estou muito bem. Já enfrentei inimigos mais dignos!

Heero olhou para ela, e depois olhou os outros na mesa, e especialmente pôde reconhecer nela uma atitude que quase todo cavaleiro tem: minimizar a dor, sempre afirmando que enfrentou coisa muito pior. E Heero ficou curioso se alguém ia demonstrar alguma cisma, mas ninguém pareceu prestar atenção suficiente na frase dela. E ele sorriu disfarçadamente depois, olhando-a como se se divertisse.

_Eu quero ver as suas mãos então. –Duo pediu sério e ela o olhou chistosa.

_Que súbita preocupação é essa, gente? –ela provocou, impressionada na verdade, olhando todos, e só depois tirou as luvas para mostrar as mãos para Duo, enfaixadas desde as palmas até os pulsos. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, sem expressar reação, o olhar azul límpido dele fixo na sua face, e os outros permaneciam em silêncio. –Só foram algumas escoriações… Gente, o que foi? –e ela olhava para todos, de repente assustada com eles.

_É isto mesmo, o que foi? –Heero perguntou em seguida, com afronta. –Qual é a importância disto?

E assim todos desviaram os olhos e ficaram quietos. Akane olhou Heero e sorriu. Não sabia o que o motivara a agir daquele jeito, mas ela gostou. De alguma forma ele a defendeu, embora ela não soubesse bem do quê. E percebia por essas e outras coisas que estava incluída no grupo deles, embora talvez nem eles tivessem a percepção disto, e eles se importavam com ela, mesmo querendo não aceitar.

_Nós nos preocupamos com você, milady. –Quatre explicou, sorrindo apenas com os olhos verdes enormes e bondosos. Akane sorriu para ele comovida, não da forma sempre perturbadora. Ela não esperava ouvir algo assim e realmente se emocionou. Ela suspirou e malmente ronronou:

_Obrigada… –olhando baixo. E o silêncio prosseguiu na mesa, mas os "Impressionantes" sentados na mesa ao lado conversavam constantemente.

_Nós quem? É melhor se explicar direito, Quatre, porque eu não me preocupo não! –Wu Fei de repente irrompeu, se defendendo, e Akane riu, olhando-o com simplicidade. Mas ele continuou com a cara amarrada, não disposto a se derreter por ela. –Eu? Me preocupar com ela! Humf!

_Hey Laurell, cadê as bebidas que você ia pagar, hã? –Duo provocou depois o rapaz próximo dele, embora tivesse sua caneca repleta na frente dele, e Laurell o olhou desagradado com a cobrança.

_Para você vou pagar um bom canecão de leite! –Laurell retrucou, com um olhar esperto.

_Hum! Eu amo leite! –Duo redarguiu, malvado, e Laurell riu dele. –Vamos! Eu estou esperando! –e depois apressou mais.

_Mas querem parar de papo furado? –Heero se irritou, estalando os lábios, e levantou-se da cadeira, caminhando até o balcão.

Decker o assistiu passar com raiva nos olhos e um sorriso malvado.

_Olhe ali, este é o tal Sir Heero, não é? –ele consultou um dos que estava com ele, que assentiu simplesmente.

_Por quê?

_Nada, minha prima vive falando destes desgraçados… Não sei o que ela vê neles, Dorothy é de tudo muito excêntrica… –Decker ia falando debochado.

_Olha, o senhor sabe que não pode ficar menosprezando estes…

_Ah, cale a sua boca! –Decker nem deixou a frase acabar, já foi explodindo-se. –Não me venha dar conselhos. Eu sei que sou melhor do que estes trouxas! "Formidável" sou eu! Sou eu!

E diante disso ninguém sabia o que responder. Decker tinha os olhos mesquinhos concentrados de raiva, era ameaçador o olhar dele, como se ele fosse uma fera selvática, um leão novo jubado com rivais em seu território, rivais intimidadores, mas que ele pretendia enfrentar e dizimar.

Heero nunca tinha falado com Decker em toda a vida, mas já o tinha visto muitas vezes, dado aos torneios. Mas como sempre preferiu não se envolver com ninguém, não havia motivos para falar com Decker na verdade, muito menos se lembrava da existência dele. Porém havia algo dentro de si que o informava que Decker não gostava dele ou de qualquer outro chamado "Formidável". Heero sentou-se no balcão e apoiou os braços no tampo. Sobre o ombro ele olhou Decker, observando o rapaz demoradamente. Decker, com um sorriso ladino, o mirou e gesticulou com a caneca, como se o cumprimentasse amistosamente. Heero voltou a face para frente, as sobrancelhas tensas e os olhos baixos indicavam incômodo.

_Hey, Sir Heero! Vai me esnobar assim? –Decker chamou, com a voz risonha extremamente maliciosa.

Akane sentada na mesa, ia assistindo a cena que se formava diante dela. Curvou as sobrancelhas, um tanto preocupada com Heero, não sabia por que ele saíra da mesa, e este foi bom pretexto. Ela desceu da mesa e foi caminhando até o balcão. Passou por Decker, mas não o olhou, e ao aproximar-se de Heero, olhou-o maternal. Só sabia que precisava estar ali.

_O que foi?

_Nada… Volta lá para a mesa, Akane. –Heero ordenou rispidamente. Nem se deu o trabalho de olhá-la.

_Por que você saiu da mesa? –ela ainda assim indagou, suavemente.

_Hey, Sir Heero, eu estou falando contigo… ou será que estou atrapalhando você e a gatinha? –Decker continuava instigando ferino, rindo-se maquiavélico.

Heero olhou-o de canto, mas nada disse em defesa. As provocações de Decker começavam a chamar atenção de outros no estabelecimento.

_Eu saí de lá só por que sou chato. Agora vai logo para lá! –Heero foi ainda mais grosso e Akane o olhava ameaçada. O que será que tinha dado nele? Talvez ele só estivesse mesmo cansado da tolice dos outros cavaleiros… Afinal, ela tinha ido ali só por instinto…

_Está bem, se é assim que deseja. –obedeceu então, com um ar conformado.

_Finalmente! –Decker gritou para ela enquanto passava de volta. –Pensei que não ia largá-lo nunca!

Akane parou e olhou Decker por um instante, com os olhos gelados e fixos, e depois prosseguiu até a mesa.

_Olha, o Decker ainda vai arranjar uma bela confusão… –Quatre comentou, já prevendo.

Akane chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Quatre, no lugar que ele tinha reservado para ela, e suspirou, os olhos presos em Heero, como se ela não pudesse ficar sem ele. Aquela impressão ficou na mente dos outros "Formidáveis" ao passo que eles olhavam-na. Havia algo notável no que eles estavam descobrindo através daquelas imagens.

_Hey, Akane, aquele cara está te incomodando? –Victorious perguntou, referindo-se a Decker, e Akane mal olhou o cavaleiro:

_Ai, Victorious, por favor! Não vá dar uma de valentão, porque o Decker está a fim de arranjar briga! –houve uma impaciência, uma advertência, na voz dela para Victorious, e o rapaz a olhou assustado e assentiu subordinado em resposta, praticamente sem reação.

_E ele vai conseguir se continuar provocando Heero… –Trowa disse então, assistindo a cena.

_Sir Heero! Venha beber conosco e celebrar! –Decker convidou pilhérico, provocando Heero.

Heero voltou-se para trás e olhando inexpressivo, apenas respondeu:

_Você não tem motivos para celebrar.

Decker ficou encarando Heero um bom tempo depois disto, e enquanto resolvia o que responder, Heero lhe voltou às costas. Para ele era fácil fingir que Decker não existia. Já estava incomodado com a conversa fiada dos outros rapazes, igualmente não ia tolerar as tolices de Decker.

_E você tem? –Heero escutou a voz escarninha vir até ele, indagando afetada aquilo que ela não tinha direito. Heero suspirou, contendo-se. Estava ardendo nele uma chama quase insuportável, ele não sabia quanto tempo ia aguentar. Decker sorria as costas dele, os olhos de doninha fixos, sempre provocando.

Heero se voltou, olhou Decker que sorria convencido, e bufou. Ele não entendia bem por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele, e como sempre, desgostava daquilo muito. Olhava Decker com seus olhos assassinos, a ânsia de matá-lo era grande, ainda mais diante daquele sorriso petulante.

Maldita pergunta! Era aquela que sempre o assombrava, e tantos anos sem obter uma resposta, o que faria para manter-se diante de Decker? Era por isso que Heero odiava quando resolvia ir a tais lugares. Agora estava aparentemente sem saída. Tomou um suspiro; isto lhe conferiu uma atmosfera calculista e arrogante, que ia atiçando mais Decker. Era estranho como eles se inflamavam tão rápido um contra o outro.

Heero não queria ser prolixo ou redundante, mas teve de replicar:

_O que você me diz?

Decker sorriu ainda mais amplamente e folgou na cadeira, largando a caneca na mesa.

_Oras, um cavaleiro como tu, da ordem dos "Formidáveis" ilustre, laureado, deve ter muitos motivos para comemorar… –e havia tanta ironia nos adjetivos e no tom da voz de Decker. Heero não parecia se incomodar, então, de tanto autocontrole que demonstrava.

_Você tem inveja? –ele provocou então, o seu primeiro rugido, espichando-se, como se se levantasse de um cochilo revigorante. Eis, o leão potentado estava desperto e nada se manteria em pé quando ele rugisse a plenos pulmões!

_E eu tenho por que ter? Como pode saber se realmente não tenho motivo para me vangloriar no dia de hoje? Ou agora os "Formidáveis" possuem o dom da divinação também? –Decker dizia ofendido, com a boca cheia de pilhéria para se defender.

_Ah! Já que é você quem fala, como posso eu duvidar da palavra de um cavaleiro "Impressionante"? –e foi a vez de Heero ser irônico e escarninho, o timbre de voz rouco não se flexionou num ar divertido, e o olhar parado indicava a turbulência do espírito, gritando ameaças.

Decker mordeu o lábio inferior como que para restringir alguma palavra. Suspirou pesadamente, quase ofegando de fúria. E parecia todo tenso, forçando-se a se manter sentado, enquanto mirado pela face extremamente inexpressiva e assustadora de Heero, que inspirava um temor esmagador. Havia algo de terrivelmente principesco nele que deixava Decker perplexo.

_Me diga uma coisa "Formidável", como é que fará no dia de amanhã: vai deixar-se cair porque há de enfrentar outro de sua ordem ou vai derrubá-lo? Quanto é o companheirismo entre vocês? –Decker ia desdenhando, olhando Heero petulante.

_Por quê? No que te interessa se eu justo ou não conforme as regras, se eu levo ou não em conta ordens e títulos e honrarias? Nada disto te interessa, não sei por que está me perguntando. –Heero disse quase se alterando, mas a voz já saia mais agra e mais alta que o costume. –Eu justo somente para mim, porque você não começa a fazer o mesmo?

_Como você é ríspido. –Decker levantou-se da cadeira, esmurrando a mesa. Não admitia que alguém o tratasse com desacato. –Por que acha que pode falar assim comigo? –Decker se achava inocente para fazer tal pergunta.

_Você não faz parte da minha missão. –Heero rosnou para ele, tão feroz como a tempo não se mostrava.

_Mas poderei fazer, um dia. –Decker permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, e provocou manhoso, sem sorrir.

_Então nos acertaremos neste dia. Até lá. –Heero se levantou da cadeira e fez que ia voltar para a mesa onde os companheiros estavam. E Heero esnobava Decker, como se Decker não servisse para altercar com ele. Decker ficou estacado, quase boquiaberto diante do que escutara, o ar não lhe escapou de tanta raiva e pasmo. Os olhos ferviam enquanto olhavam Heero afastando-se, cheios de rixa.

Todos tinham os olhos presos na discussão, os "Formidáveis" já viam o que era iminente, e os "Impressionantes" se pasmavam diante do que viam acontecer, nada acostumados com tais contendas intensas e maldosas. Era alarmante a verbosidade e crueldade dos inimigos ali. Onde estava o espírito de companheirismo que deveria haver entre os cavaleiros, a união, a cordialidade, a humildade, a simpatia?

Decker riu-se escarninho depois e olhou os seus companheiros.

_Ah, deixe este parvo para lá! Vou dizer o que temos para comemorar: é bem melhor do que qualquer vitória ou feito! –anunciou, deleitado, os olhos suaves rutilando maldosamente.

_Diga, chefe!

_É, diga!

Decker sorriu, e logo falou:

_Hoje, quando eu estive com a Princesa Relena, eu pedi um beijo. –e ele dizia alto, o cretino, contentado.

_Oh!

_O garanhão!

Iam-se explodindo os comentários entre os companheiros dele, interessados, aumentando a balbúrdia.

_Ela me respondeu com um tapa! Um tapa! –e ele gesticulou batendo em seu próprio rosto, risonho e malicioso. Os olhos ofídios dele brilhavam venenosos.

_Tapa de mulher é motivo para vanglória! –um dos com ele proclamou e todos concordaram ruidosos, batendo na mesa, risonhos.

_Ela está na minha! Vocês vão ver, vocês vão ver! –Decker ia bazofiando, em pé, erguendo a caneca transbordante, e todos em sua mesa o felicitavam.

Heero parou e olhou para trás, o que ele escutara atingira-o certeiramente de um modo que não esperava ou resistira. Ardeu dentro dele, o brio acusou uma dor enorme e insuportável, e Heero olhava Decker possuído de uma ferocidade rara. Bufou, desagradado, enquanto aquela chama consumidora lhe atravessava a alma, e os olhos de Akane cintilavam diante do que sentia acontecer. Era um sinal denunciador de que algo dentro do rapaz estava mudado de forma inesperada e agora nem ele controlava mais os novos estímulos. Mas Akane não queria sorrir porque via já passando diante dela o que ia dar-se dali em diante, respirava a tensão no ar.

_Se preparem. –apenas murmurou, sem conseguir conter-se de ansiedade. Os "Formidáveis" a olharam, mas logo voltaram a fitar Decker.

_Me diga uma coisa, seu arrogante. –Heero demandou, como um general, parado junto da mesa onde os companheiros estavam, e sua voz forte e respeitável viajou a taverna inteira. Decker voltou-se para ele, bebendo da caneca, com um ar distraído.

_Oi? –Decker disse abusado.

_Como você tem a petulância de falar assim? –Heero não acreditou no que tinha dito, mas já era tarde.

_De quem? Da princesa? E no que isto te interessa, rapaz? Relena está praticamente casada comigo, está entendendo? Não venha se meter! –foi falando grosso por sua vez, olhando Heero com descaso, e atirou a caneca de cerveja no chão, irado. –Sabe de uma coisa? Você já me encheu!

_E você se acha muito agradável também! –Heero ironizou, sanhoso, e houve um tom de desafio na voz.

_Ah, seu desgraçado! –e Decker só falou isto enquanto partia para cima do pescoço de Heero, e foram os dois para cima da mesa dos "Formidáveis".

A beligerância ardente deles os conduziu então, como cães de rinha, sanhosos, e acalorados pela rixa, à violência, pois era a honra e o brio dos dois muito exacerbados.

Akane saiu para um lado, ágil como uma gazela, e os outros cavaleiros entenderam do que ela estava falando então, escapando pelos lados, enquanto a mesa caía, praticamente em cima dos dois que brigavam. Victorious ficou olhando estarrecidos os dois no chão lutando, nunca antes tendo visto zelo maior pela Princesa Relena e rixa maior entre cavaleiros.

Lady Une apareceu atrás do balcão e viu o tumulto. Neste momento, a taverna inteira se encontrava em total desordem. Os companheiros de Decker resolveram assumir as dores e partiram para cima dos outros "Formidáveis" e o pandemônio estava feito.

_Ai, minhas cadeiras novas… –Une comentou, irônica, e se apressou para fora da taverna, chamar os guardas.

Decker havia se erguido do chão, um sorriso luxento por ter acertado Heero, achando que já tinha provado a sua superioridade, mas ele não esperava o que vinha depois. Ignorava a força do inimigo. Era grande o tumulto em torno deles, mas Heero foi para cima de Decker com igual raiva, pronto para descarregá-la, acertando-o com um murro no olho que fez Decker fraquejar alguns segundos. Heero seguiu batendo em Decker, sem controle, mas logo Decker mostrou que estava pronto para ir acertar Heero outra vez quando conseguiu defender-se de alguns golpes. Só que a briga não durou muito. Os guardas irromperam taverna adentro, prontos para terminar com a "festa".

_Heero! Fuja, se não você irá preso! –Akane apareceu do nada e agarrou a manga de Heero, o sobressaltando, e o empurrou para os fundos, e ele entendeu subitamente a seriedade da situação.

Foram os dois correndo por entre o tumulto da taverna, por entre os soldados, entre os móveis quebrados e os arruaceiros, até que Heero viu uma porta fechada num canto escuro da taverna, atrás da pista de dança. Ele empurrou a porta, que estava apenas encostada e se viu num depósito.

_Corre, Heero! Corre! –Akane apressava atrás dele, mas ele ouvia que ela estava risonha.

No final do depósito havia outra porta, uma aberta, e quando ele saiu, os outros "Formidáveis" estavam lá recuperando o fôlego e os esperando. Akane fechou a porta, ágil e exasperada, porque já ouvia passos de lata os perseguindo, e rindo-se:

_Corram, corram! –ela mandava, e assim os rapazes fizeram: correram até chegar às proximidades do Palácio Peacemillion, onde era escuro e vazio, e só alguns guardas ficavam de vigia pelo caminho.

_Pelo amor de Deus! –Quatre exclamou exasperado, ainda sem entender tudo o que tinha havido. E ele viu que sua manga estava rasgada na costura, mas não sabia por que, embora tivesse se defendido no meio da confusão.

Trowa ajeitou sua franja charmosa e sem comentar nada, ali parado parecendo inatingível, nem estava alterado da corrida. Olhava todos altivo, insensível. Wu Fei tinha um ar esnobe, olhando todos, sobretudo Akane, com repugnância:

_Por que raios eu também corri? –ele disse raivoso, os olhos brilhavam para ela. –É tudo culpa sua! –e ele incriminou Heero, olhando-o com arrogância, mas Heero olhou de canto e não disse nada.

Quanto a Duo, apoiado de costas no muro de pedra, ele ria:

_Há tempos que não participo de baderna como esta! –e havia um sarcasmo atroz na piada dele que Akane teve de rir, e ela ofegava, mais da tensão do que da corrida.

_Quietos! –Heero silenciou brusco, e um soldado de vigília passou por eles, com uma tocha.

O oficial parou, iluminou-os e observou-os bem. Os cavaleiros e a moça ficaram silenciosos, olhando o soldado de volta, e Quatre arriscou:

_Boa noite, soldado. Como está a noite?

_Senhores "Formidáveis", milady… –o soldado cumprimentou. –Pacata, Sir Quatre, e agradável.

Quatre assentiu e todos eles se aprumaram diante do soldado e prepararam-se para continuar o caminho deles. Mas o soldado bem estranhou a aparência deles, pareciam esfolados e atacados, Heero tinha a face sangrando.

_Os senhores estão bem? –indagou, intrigado, recolhendo a tocha.

_Sim, senhor, estamos todos bem. Não se preocupe conosco! –Akane disse, docemente. E enquanto isso os rapazes foram caminhando lentamente embora.

_Não é o que está me parecendo, senhorita. –o soldado não se deu por satisfeito.

_O que o senhor está pensando de nós, meu bom soldado? Somos pessoas de respeito. Apenas estamos voltando para a vila dos cavaleiros! Não se incomode conosco! –e seus olhos conquistadores imergiam o soldado numa sensação estranha. Ele a olhava desconfiado e confundido, e por fim assentiu. Ela prosseguiu sorrindo e andando, e o soldado ainda cismado com tudo que viu, observou Akane acenar em despedida e respondeu irrefletidamente o gesto.

Ela voltou-se e riu, moleca.

_Ufa, esta foi por pouco! –Duo comentou e ela assentiu rindo mais. –Cada vez mais as noites ficam agitadas! Mal posso esperar por amanhã! –ele prosseguiu, deleitado e Akane o olhava, sorria e meneava a cabeça.

_É parece que o Reino de Sanc tem muito a oferecer! –Trowa satirizou atroz, provocando mais risadas, e ele mesmo sorria debochado.

_O que houve com você lá, Heero? –Quatre escrutinou baixinho, enquanto isso, mais na frente, e Heero o olhou por um instante, tocando um esfolado em seu rosto que sangrava. E depois se manteve calado, voltando a olhar para frente. Quatre sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Não precisou de resposta melhor do que a que recebeu. Só se perguntava quanto tempo mais Heero ia manter a atitude de descaso quanto ao que demonstrou sentir por Relena naquela noite na taverna.

E eles foram caminhando de volta para as barracas, debaixo do manto negro da madrugada, em meio ao silêncio.

_E Victorious, Laurell e Gracchus? –Duo perguntou, pensando se por acaso não tinham sido presos, porque não teve tempo de averiguar isso, já que tinha de se defender de uma cadeira que insistentemente buscava acertá-lo.

_Foram mais espertos, porque logo escaparam, pela porta da frente mesmo, antes dos guardas chegarem. –Trowa informou austero, fazendo-se ouvir bem.

_Que bom para eles. –Quatre comentou, agora menos preocupado. –Ainda bem que você sabia um outro caminho, Akane, ou nós poderíamos estar presos… Obrigado.

_Não foi nada. Não suportaria vê-los em tal condição desonrosa. –ela explicou, mesurando submissa. Quatre sorria bondoso, sempre encantando com ela, e ela correspondia com um olhar buliçoso que o ia encabulando aos poucos.

Ao chegarem ao acampamento, era hora de cada um ir para sua tenda em busca de repouso para o dia de amanhã, o reinício dos torneios. Os rapazes se entreolharam, como se quisessem dizer alguma coisa, como se quisessem se despedir, mas não tinham força para isso. Era uma amizade engraçada a deles, e Akane os ia observando e divertindo-se.

_Boa noite. –Quatre, que era sempre gentil, tinha a coragem de dizer, e saiu caminhando tranquilamente para sua barraca. E depois disto, eles se dispersaram. Apenas Heero, Duo e Akane iam para a mesma direção.

Ela enganchou em ambos, contente, e roçou a cabeça no ombro de Heero, que a olhou descontente, mas não protestou, só suspirou tolerante. Duo relanceou os olhos nos dois e sorriu malicioso para si mesmo, olhando para frente e colocando a mão livre no bolso.

_Heero, você está muito ferido? –Akane perguntou preocupada, e ele apenas negou com a cabeça. –O Decker é mesmo abusado! Onde já se viu falar aquelas coisas… –e Heero não sabia muito bem ao quê Akane se referia com aquele comentário, e a olhou cismado. Akane suspirou e sorriu serenamente, olhando-o com devoção. –Não vai precisar de ajuda? Quer que eu cuide de suas feridas?  
Ele a escutava e sentia-se mal. Parecia para ele que ela estava falando de coisas muito mais importantes e profundas do que os esfolados no rosto dele. Eram coisas da mente dele, coisas que o perturbavam, aquelas sensações estranhas, mas ele as entorpecia e respirava fundo:

_Não, Akane, são só uns esfolados. –ele era duro com ela, falando rispidamente, mas ela não se importava. Duo ia observando-os e ficava absorvido com o que percebia existir entre os dois, o que estava por trás do modo duro de Heero agir com Akane.

_Mesmo assim, cuide-se bem, Heero. –ela pediu, olhando-o séria, como se demandasse que ele garantisse que ia cuidar dos ferimentos. Ela sabia como ele era negligente, e não queria que ele prosseguisse assim. Por um tempo ele a olhou com um ar de indignação, mas assentiu, contrariado, bufando, concordando.

Ela não sorriu, mas queria, e desenganchou dos dois rapazes. Haviam chegado à barraca de Heero. Akane então beijou Heero no rosto e murmurou:

_Até amanhã.

Heero não manifestou muita coisa, apenas olhou Duo e suspirou. Duo, por sua vez, o olhava com deboche, mas também não dizia nada. O silêncio era uma constante comum entre eles, e um modo eficaz de se comunicarem.

Heero entrou na tenda, e foi logo mergulhar um pano em água para limpar o rosto. Decker o tinha acertado no rosto várias vezes, mas não com muita força. Fora uma briga boba, Heero nem sabia por que tinha se envolvido nela. Nem para bater Decker servia… Heero se olhava no pequeno espelho gasto que tinha e ia limpando o sangue do rosto, pensando no que aconteceu, pensando no que Decker ficou dizendo para provocá-lo, e não entendia o quê tinha dado nele de se acalorar tanto por causa do que nem lhe importava.

Por que teve de ficar tão irritado com o modo petulante de Decker falar sobre Relena, sobre as intenções dele com a princesa? Por que não se segurou, não deixou para lá todas as provocações, por que não se fez surdo? Mas foi Decker falar o nome de Relena, e tudo foi para os ares, e toda a indignação e fúria de Heero vazou, ele extravasou o suficiente para o momento. Não aceitava ouvir Relena ser tratada daquela forma, não sabia bem o porquê disto, mas se alguém havia de maltratá-la, este seria ele, e não um metido qualquer, não um indigno qualquer. Mas o que o fazia ser digno? Heero se perguntava. Por que ele estava se encarando digno de maltratá-la ou bem tratá-la?

_O que é que aconteceu comigo? –perguntou-se alto, exausto, caindo na cama, e passou a mão pelo rosto, quase entrando em desespero. –Por que ela é tão importante para mim? Por quê?

E suspirava, perturbado, sentindo raiva de si mesmo sem saber o porquê.

Ele percebia que já não sabia mais nada, e se antes não se conhecia, agora se ignorava. Tudo era incompreensível para ele, até mesmo seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. E por isso ele não sabia como agir, e irritava-se, irritava-se consigo e com o mundo, nada estava bom para ele. Sempre lhe restava perguntar o que havia acontecido, onde é que toda esta transformação começara e por que tinha atingido a ele, que nunca a tinha procurado.

Existem coisas que não escolhemos.

Se uns se atribulavam perdidos em seus próprios atos e sentimentos, para outros isto não parecia existir. Havia aqueles para os quais existia a paz da mente e do coração e a felicidade, e não necessitavam de indagar ou contestar o que acontecia em sua vida. Aceitavam bem o imprevisível.

Sem pressa ou medo, desprovidos de qualquer obrigação, iam Duo e Akane voltando para o quê agora chamavam de lar.

_Eu gosto de olhar as estrelas… –ela comentou sorridente, olhando para o firmamento com olhos enormes e Duo não resistiu e riu. Tudo era motivo para riso. –São boas confidentes. –depois ela continuou, sem despregar os olhos do céu.

_E o que você conta a elas?

_Qualquer coisa; são testemunhas discretas, não contam nada para ninguém.

Ele a olhava então instigado pelo que ouvia, indagando-se por que Akane tinha aqueles conceitos. O que teria ela para esconder ou para confessar? Era sempre um mistério envolvendo-a, não importa quão desinibida ela fosse.

_Pode se explicar? –ele pediu, a voz soou cavalheiresca, um charme irresistível, e Akane com um movimento rápido voltou a olhá-lo.

_Elas são confiáveis, não me traem, qualquer que seja a minha confidência: minha lágrima ou meu sorriso. –ela esclareceu serenamente, eventualmente deixando de olhá-lo, deitando os olhos para o chão.

_Que poético. –ele comentou sério e ergueu os olhos para as estrelas. Era uma noite limpa, tudo no céu brilhava e a Lua parada em seu resplendor régio iluminava como o Sol.

_Nota a disposição delas, como elas parecem nos olhar com curiosidade? –ela adicionou depois, divertida, como se conhecesse cada estrela como uma amiga dela.

Duo assistia Akane e meneava a cabeça.

_Mas me intriga o que uma senhorita como você tem a esconder ou a chorar… –ele sugeriu, lançando um olhar astucioso para ela.

_Ninguém se faz conhecer plenamente, não se engane. –ela devolveu o olhar para ele com firmeza, sem expressar muita coisa.

Ele ficava impressionado com as coisas que ela dizia, e ficava sem saber se se agradava da resposta astuciosa dela. Por que ele tinha a impressão de que ela sabia tudo o que ele pensava?

_Você é igual a algo que eu nunca vi e sei que não verei. –ele pronunciou devagar, e ela abriu um sorriso divertido, meneando a cabeça. –É sério, do que você está rindo? Eu sei que tem algo em você muito especial embora eu não saiba o quê é.

_Tolice a sua, milorde. –ela replicou, em defesa.

_Todos prestam reverência a você e a sua força embora não seja da nobreza…

_Para com isso, não há nada disso. –ela disse depois mais firme, o olhando como se ele falasse disparates.

_Para mim, há.

_Então você vê o que não é, e isto é algo notável! –ela debochou, olhando-o com espírito.

_Você é uma mentirosa! –ele a acusou, risonho, e depois sua face tornou-se toda concentrada e séria. –Sua humildade não é desculpa para não aceitar que você tem algo único, um halo de fascínio a te cercar. E é justamente isto – o seu mistério, o que você não revela – que é o feitiço seu que cativa, como se tivesse sido tudo revelado na verdade.

_Você deve ter bebido demais! Não me diz nada que faz sentido. –ela disse, relevando-o, mas ele via que ela estava lisonjeada enquanto lhe sorria.

Duo sorriu também e meneou a cabeça:

_Esquece… –e ele fitava-a sabendo que todo o seu coração tinha jurado servidão a ela, uma vassalagem cega, e amava aquele domínio.

Os dois tinham caminhado até as tendas De Estherallis, e eles trocaram olhares tímidos parados ali. Havia um clima de despedida rodeando-os com melancolia.

_Durma bem, minha senhora do cabelo cor de granada. –ele a beijou na testa, e ela sorria aprazida pela delicadeza e romantismo que via nele. E suspirou, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos azuis dele, e não disse nada, como se quisesse eternizar a situação. E por fim entrou na tenda calada, sob os olhos mansos dele.

Todas as noites tinham o mesmo final para eles, todas com algo incrivelmente relaxante e alegre pairando no ar. Era como se vivessem um sonho, vivessem em um mundo que só pertencia a eles e nada os perturbava, embora soubessem que tudo podia ser tão incerto quanto uma pluma ao vento.

_Que isto dure para sempre, é o que eu desejo. –Duo pediu, falando baixinho, sabendo que disto dependia sua felicidade.

Já não sabia como viver sem saber ser amado por ela. E ansiava aquele amor como o ar que respirava, nunca sentira necessidade como aquela, de bastar apenas tê-la do lado para ouvir a voz sem prestar atenção nas palavras, e saber que ela o amava. E se orava, era isto que ele pedia, que ela o amasse para sempre e que ele soubesse para sempre recompensar e corresponder aquele amor, pois este lhe fazia o favor de dar toda a alegria de viver. Era como uma dívida de honra, algo que o fazia escravo, e que deliciosa escravidão era aquela.

* * *

Boa noite!

Atrasei a publicação porque meu computador quebrou.

Foi feio. Pode ser que por isso eu demore um pouco para atualizar aqui e "Pássaro de Fogo".

Não reli, nem revisei, nem reescrevi nenhuma parte desse capítulo. Depois, mais para frente, eu volto para dar uma revisada e tirar os erros que devem aparecer por aqui.

Quero agradecer a Elisa Lucia V 2016 pelas reviews! Gracias! :)

Espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews!

29.10.2016


	21. Manhã de Sábado

**No último capítulo…**

Os cavaleiros "Formidáveis" se reúnem na taverna Barge para comemorar e divertir-se depois do duelo de Zechs e Decker. Lá, Decker também bebe com sua equipe, gabando-se de resultados e de seus avanços com a Princesa Relena. Seu maior objetivo, além de chamar a atenção, é cutucar Heero. No fim, irrompe uma briga. Heero não admite a calúnia que Decker diz contra Relena e lutam, contagiando toda taverna. Akane ajuda a ele e os demais "Formidáveis" a fugir pelos fundos.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 21 – Manhã de sábado**

O Sol nasceu algumas horas mais tarde. Aos poucos seus raios dourados atingiam o veraneio do pacífico Reino de Sanc. Houve quem acordou bem antes, geralmente os criados, que têm de tudo preparar para a hora do amo despertar. O recomeço dos torneios significava a agitação voltar a tomar a cidade. Moviam-se cavalos, o comércio ficava movimentado, as ruas repletas de transeuntes de uma arena para outra, todos se preocupavam em vestir as melhores roupas.

Decker levantou-se do conforto de sua cama forrada de peles assim que o Sol se mostrou completamente acima do horizonte. Já ouvia a movimentação dos criados, bocejou e esticou-se sentado na beira da cama.

Maldita noite que tivera! Não sabia como tinha chegado na tenda, tamanha a tribulação.

Tinha se livrado da prisão graças a sua influência, sua lábia e seu bolso, mas ainda teria de cuidar de liberar outros de seus servos do cárcere naquela manhã, porque eles lhe eram úteis e ele tinha muito a tramar contra o reino de vidro, Sanc.

Mas ainda não tinha se acalmado por causa da maldita noite que tivera, e odiava todos os "Formidáveis" cada vez mais.

_ "Formidável" miserável! –ele praguejou logo cedo, vestindo a casaca, lembrando-se da briga na taverna. Não gostava nem de começar a pensar porque já se enfurecia. Como era petulante aquele Sir Heero, ele pensava, como estorvava!

Ainda tinha sono, bocejou mais, lavou o rosto outra vez e foi pentear seus cabelos.

_Decker, querido, o café está pronto! –ele ouviu a melodiosa voz da prima vir até ele, e Decker olhou para a porta do quarto:

_Já vou, prima Dorothy! –e apanhou o espelho e o pente, e quando se mirou, suas sobrancelhas se curvaram e ela abriu a boca espantado. –Oh, não! Oh, não, "Formidável" miserável! –ele praguejou mais e largou o pente, tocando em volta do olho que estava coberto de uma mancha roxa. Ele olhava o hematoma e meneava a cabeça, indignado. – "Formidável" miserável! –ele gritou ainda mais alto, e largando o espelho também, saiu da tenda para a varanda e olhou Dorothy sentada a mesa.

Ela o olhou suavemente, nem um pouco sobressaltada pela violência dos atos dele, e seus olhos concentrados o fitaram.

_Veja só o que aquele "Formidável" me fez, prima! Veja só! –ele falava indignado e apontava o olho. Ela levantou-se, sorrindo maliciosamente aproximou-se dele, tocando-o no rosto.

_Não há necessidade de tamanho estardalhaço, primo, acalme-se…

_Não, não, Dorothy! Meu dia já começou péssimo, péssimo! Não venha falar mole comigo! –e ele a empurrou para longe dele e foi se sentar.

_Não se estresse tanto, Decker, lembre-se que hoje tem uma justa importante. Não há motivo para tanto, é só um olho roxo, e além do mais, você não me contou a história dele ainda… –ela ia falando mansa e ronronante, debochada, enquanto alisava uma mecha dos cabelos lisos muito longos e louros.

_Ah, Dorothy! –ele reclamou dos modos dela, e ela soltou um riso felino e malicioso, olhando-o. –Você sabe como são estes "Formidáveis" insuportáveis! Este tal Sir Heero! Ele se encrespou quando eu falei sobre Relena, sei lá eu se foi mesmo por isto, e minha paciência extinguiu-se com ele!

_Meu primo precisa aprender a cultivar o autodomínio, senhor… –ela comentou maldosa, sorrindo, antes de tomar um gole de leite.

_Ah, não me venha com reprimendas, prima, que você é afeiçoada àqueles parvos! Está cega! –Decker descartou as palavras dela, acusando-a, mastigando a torrada bruscamente, e ofegando.

_Queira se acalmar, meu primo! –ela pediu mais intensamente, sorrindo para ele ameaçadora de repente. –Se aquiete, senhor. Sabe bem que eu admiro muito os "Formidáveis"; minha admiração não vou esconder, tenho gosto pela habilidade que aqueles rapazes demonstram.

_Você me trai!

_Não se acalore mais, já basta! –ela ia falando cada vez mais dura com ele. –Te dói o olho acertado?

_Não!

_Então não há por que tanto incômodo, o senhor pagou pelo risco que correu! –ela explicou simplesmente, não levava a sério o modo histérico dele. Sabia que desafiar Heero era como colocar a mão dentro da boca do lobo.

_Mas me dói o orgulho, o brio ferido lateja febrilmente! –ele disse exasperado e gesticulou batendo no peito, irritado com o descaso dela, com os sorrisos suaves dela. Sabia o que ela tinha em mente, os elogios a Heero que iam surgindo.

_Não, não há motivos para se sentir assim! O senhor tem confiança em sua vitória, não é? –ela o questionou então. Decker a olhou por um longo tempo, e depois assentiu como um animal arisco, os olhos verdes brilhavam intensos contendo a raiva. E ele tomou um suspiro pesado, e aos pouco serenou. –Por favor, vamos, esqueça tudo isto, a noite já se tornou manhã, não sofra mais por ela! E agora te peço, por favor, me faça saber o que planeja para hoje, meu senhor brilhante.

E depois de meditar mais um pouco, ainda inconformado com o olho roxo, Decker suspirou outra vez e sorriu astucioso finalmente, os olhos brilhavam mais de repente, de maldade.

_A prima vai se agradar, eu sei… Peço-lhe que vá hoje almoçar com a princesa, se ela lhe conceder a honra. Por favor, seu trabalho é importante, vai apresentar as minhas intenções de enlace com ela, confio no teu poder de persuasão.

_Oras, meu primo, sabe bem que a princesa é muito resoluta quando aos ideais dela…

_Mesmo assim, vai e fala tudo a ela com suas palavras amaciadas, prima, e creio que sua flecha há de atingir, se não o centro do alvo, qualquer parte dele que me garanta boa pontuação.

_Tudo pelo senhor, meu primo… –ela comentou, mesurando a cabeça com um sorriso de prazer e ela apanhou a mão dele e beijou.

_Hoje vou justar contra um daqueles desprezíveis… Ah! Criado! Criado! –ele gritava irritante, demandando que o criado soubesse como se materializar instantaneamente diante dele. Quando o rapaz chegou, ofegando, olhou Decker assustado. –Lucifer já está pronto? –e o menino assentiu. –Minha armadura está lustrada?

_Não totalmente senhor, são ainda as primeiras horas desde o amanhecer…

_Sem desculpas! Vá logo terminar isto! E quero minhas lanças todas preparadas antes do almoço também!

Dorothy ia tomando o desjejum, e nem ouvia Decker importunar o garoto com seus pedidos e ordens. Ela estava habituada, e sorrindo consigo mesma, tomando leite, ia segredando o veneno a ser usado na hora do almoço com a princesa.

Para Dorothy, o interessante naquela trama não era que sua família ia alcançar um poder maior, que Decker seria satisfeito pelo menos por um tempo e que ela ia gozar de mais prestígio e luxo. Não, o que a aprazia mais era saber que por meio desta trama teria o privilégio de ver os rapazes "Formidáveis" agirem, exibindo toda a exímia habilidade deles, porque ela amava a batalha e os homens que tomavam parte dela. Ela se deleitava em ver cavaleiros excelentes emanando vigor durante árduas lutas, longos combates. Respirar o ar que eles respiravam, intenso, carregado de tensão, ver os destroços pelo campo de batalha, tudo era agradável para ela.

E enquanto ela alisava o cabelo, ria-se internamente da improficuidade do primo insaciável. Não podia rir na frente dele, mas era patético o barulho que fizera por causa de um olho roxo. Decker sempre fora muito exagerado em tudo, e ela sabia como ele desprezava e invejava os "Formidáveis" e era desgraça para ele ter sido prejudicado por um. Mas ela derivava prazer nisto, era agradável para sua alma saber que Sir Heero se mostrava um cavaleiro de força potente e preparação, e desejava em mente poder ter visto tal briga tola de moleques.

_O que vai a prima fazer agora cedo? –Decker dispensou o rapazinho com uma dúzia de ordens a serem executadas antes do almoço e virou-se para a prima.

_Não sei bem, que horas começam os duelos de espada?

_Ás oito horas. Hoje é a etapa final. –Decker informou, arrancando um grande naco de pão.

_Oh, anseio muito assisti-los! O senhor brilhante me acompanha?

_Temo que não.

_E o que o senhor vai fazer agora então? –ela por sua vez indagou sagazmente e Decker não expressou nada.

_Tenho outros assuntos a resolver, a prima sabe bem. –ele disse com um ar suspeito, olhando-a maldosamente. Dorothy gargalhou elegantemente, olhando-o debochada, e escorria malícia do sorriso dela como veneno. Decker nem sempre gostava da força que Dorothy tinha ao sorrir daquela forma, até ele sentia calafrios às vezes, e suspirando, ele tirou os olhos dela e retornou a tomar o desjejum.

::::::::

Akane chegou na mesa do café onde só Heero estava sentado. Os olhos frios dele não se voltaram para ela, que se sentou diante dele, sorrindo contida. E quando finalmente ele olhou para ela, não disse ou expressou nada e deitou a cabeça na mesa, dirigindo-lhe o mesmo olhar feroz de sempre. Ela suspirou, e esticou-se, resmungando um pouco.

_Onde estão os outros? –ela perguntou, olhando-o e parecendo preguiçosa.

_Não sei. –respondeu meneando a cabeça deitada sobre os braços cruzados.

Akane assentiu, apoiando o queixo na mesa com a mão, e olhou o lado oposto enquanto tomava leite. Estava séria naquela manhã, Heero sentia. Era com se ela estivesse se poupando para algo, concentrando-se, apesar de nunca parecer preocupada.

_Vou justar contra Decker hoje. –comentou depois, displicente, e Heero ergueu as sobrancelhas, a única coisa que se movimentou em seu rosto. Ela ergueu-se só um pouco da mesa. –E você? Quem vai pegar?

_Se eu vencer Trowa, terei de justar contra o Random. –explicou rouco, olhando-a com atenção. Ela assentiu outra vez, e terminou de beber o leite.

_Olha, eu não vou dizer que vou torcer por você, já que vai ser desconsideração com o Trowa, mas você sabe… –ela disse depois, sorrindo meiga e espevitada, e ele abriu um sorriso malicioso, meneando a cabeça para ela. –Agora tenho de ir. –informou de supetão, erguendo-se de seu lugar e ele não disse nada, apenas a seguiu com os olhos até não poder mais, sem levantar a cabeça da mesa.

Ele suspirou pesado, e logo depois os outros cavaleiros chegaram, mas ele trocou poucas palavras com os demais rapazes "Formidáveis". Estava cada vez mais difícil para Heero resistir, ele se fazia fechado enquanto tudo nele se abria – sua mente e seu coração, seu espírito. Ele olhou os rapazes sentados com ele, aqueles que agora ele tinha de chamar de companheiros. Ele sabia que precisava chamar cada um assim, mas o motivo, como sempre, não fora explicado. Talvez ele apenas não quisesse ver aquele motivo, mas agora havia muitas coisas que ele desistira de ver e procurar, e entender e questionar. O mais curioso de tudo era que isto fazia a vida ter menos sentido ainda, porque não queria saber por que sentia o que sentia, o que ele queria ele não sabia explicar, e tudo ia passando por ele ainda mais exausto e sem esperança. A confusão de sua mente o desesperava e por isto ele perdera o interesse em justificar tudo em sua vida transformada. Parecia que ele estivera sentado ali naquela mesa com aqueles rapazes debaixo daquele Sol glorioso a vida inteira.

_Agora é quando o torneio se intensifica… –Quatre lembrou, enquanto conversavam. Estavam na fase final, e aquela seria uma bem emocionante.

Dos trinta e dois cavaleiros que justaram naquela segunda fase, apenas dezesseis ficariam. Destes dezesseis seriam selecionados aqueles que passariam para as oitavas de final, até que sobrassem apenas dois cavaleiros. Só os melhores prevaleceriam, mas os "Formidáveis" já estavam acostumados com aquela frase, e também com aquela condição.

Poucos eram iguais a eles, até mesmo os "Magníficos" guardavam reverência por eles, reconheciam uma certa sucessão. A ordem dos cavaleiros "Magníficos" era praticamente acabada, não havia tantos integrantes dela que possuíam ainda possibilidade de duelar. Alguns haviam envelhecido, outros precisaram assumir responsabilidades que consumiam todo seu tempo e outros descansaram no sono da morte. Por isso, os "Formidáveis" era o que havia de melhor na atualidade, o que melhor representava a habilidade e virtude de um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

_Muitos duelos decisivos vão ser travados hoje, é necessário que estejamos prontos. –Duo disse depois, calmamente, e Quatre assentiu, e depois disto eles começaram a discutir os próximos adversários, trocando opiniões e também conselhos.

_Existe algum palpite sobre quem irá vencer o torneio? –Trowa perguntou astutamente, olhando os companheiros felino. Por um momento todos guardaram silêncio.

_Por que _você_ não começa palpitando? –Wu Fei sugeriu com certa arrogância e Trowa o olhou cético.

_Eu não acredito que já seja possível afirmar com certeza o vencedor do torneio. Ainda existem muitas classificações a serem feitas, muita coisa pode mudar até a final. –Quatre foi dizendo calmamente, pensativo. –Tudo sempre foi tão imprevisível.

_Muitas surpresas estão sempre de tocaia, não se sabe certamente o que esperar. –Duo disse com olhos maliciosos e Heero o olhou e suspirou pesadamente.

Todos tinham a esperança de ganhar, mas ninguém queria dar uma opinião. Não sabia se isto era humildade ou soberba da parte deles.

_Me deixem ir que hoje é a final do duelo de espadas. –Trowa murmurou depois, levantando-se, e ninguém se despediu. E não demorou muito tempo para eles saírem da mesa e voltarem para as preparações para seus duelos.

Heero não tinha mais o que preparar, além de Wing, mas depois de preparar o cavalo, vestindo-o e armadurando-o, e tendo o levado para uma baia nos bastidores da arena principal, sobrou-lhe um período livre antes do almoço e ele foi caminhar. O litoral estava vazio, o vento levantava apenas um pouco de areia, e Heero foi caminhando, olhando o horizonte ao seu lado, perdido lá onde acabava o mar aos seus olhos, a água brilhava a cada onda, como se estivesse repleta de diamantes lapidados.

Heero olhava a passividade das águas e a constância das ondas, andando solitariamente a esmo, esperando o momento de terminar logo sua justa contra Trowa. Já esperara demais por ela. Não estava ansioso, mas sim impaciente, quase entediado de tanto esperar. Aconteceram coisas demais até aquele momento e ele queria que elas cessassem, que aquele torneio acabasse, para que mais uma parte da missão cíclica dele se encerasse, e mais uma etapa do duelo infindo fosse eliminada.

Sem perceber, chegou onde Akane tinha instalado o balanço, que ainda estava lá, balançando sozinho preso aos galhos. Ele acabou se sentando, e ficou olhando o oceano volumoso ir e voltar, como se bailasse um passo de quadrilha. Tudo era tão azul, ele não sabia bem onde começava o mar e acabava o céu, tudo parecia ao alcance de sua mão. Era uma infinidade majestosa que o fazia lembrar-se de vida, um infinito vazio nunca a ser preenchido, uma infinita batalha nunca a ser vencida. Ele não sabia ter pensamentos felizes ou otimistas, tudo que Heero podia meditar era em sua vida insignificante e na pobreza de seu espírito. Mas não lamentava, apenas constatava a realidade e se preparava para o próximo passo. Mais uma batalha importante se avizinhava, ele não poderia jamais hesitar. Era a missão dele, e ele não ia fracassar. Ele seria o vencedor, e nem a vida o ia derrotar e por isso seu duelo prosseguiria infindo até o final, quando ele não possuísse mais força para se levantar.

E depois de muito tempo sentado ali, mexendo na areia com os pés, olhando o mar brilhando e as gaivotas voando, ele voltou para o acampamento, só para ouvir o anúncio do almoço. Eram onze horas.

Já estavam quase todos lá quando chegou, faltava Trowa ainda. Heero sentou-se para tomar a refeição, em completa reserva, e Laurell passou por eles e encostando-se ao ombro de Heero, provocou sorridente:

_Como está a expectativa?

Heero apenas o olhou:

_Desencoste.

Laurell ergueu as mãos inculpe, e olhou os outros rapazes ali.

_Que bom que vocês escaparam dos guardas ontem… Os cavaleiros presos foram repreendidos e não poderão participar desta etapa…

_Isto não é tão mal. –Wu Fei disse maligno. –São menos adversários no nosso caminho. –e ele tinha olhos imperativos ao dizer isto.

Laurell se perguntava que sorte de ordem cavalheiresca era aquela. Quatre o olhou e sorriu sem graça, para suavizar a situação. Depois, Laurell foi embora, encontrar Gracchus e Random, olhando para os "Formidáveis" sobre o ombro, inquieto. Não gostava muito do modo deles, eram calados demais, sérios e rudes demais…

_Eis, lá vem o Trowa! –Duo anunciou, vendo o companheiro ao longe, parecia que ele carregava alguma coisa, e ao chega até os rapazes, colocou na mesa um troféu brilhante de ouro puro. E não disse nada, ficou apenas se exibindo, olhando os companheiros do alto de sua estatura elevada.

_Oh, parabéns, Trowa! –Quatre congratulou, sorrindo brilhantemente.

_Ah, vai ser metido assim em outro lugar! –Duo importunou risonho, desdenhando o troféu de Trowa, que não falava nada. –Olhe, os "Impressionantes" ali vão amar babar no seu troféu…

Trowa acabou olhando feio para Duo, que gargalhou maligno e saiu devolver o prato. Trowa estalou os lábios depois e foi buscar um prato de comida, deixando o troféu na mesa.

_Que habilidoso ele é! –Quatre ainda disse contente.

_O ouro parece bom, vamos derreter e vender! –Wu Fei desdenhou sarcástico, e Quatre o olhou assustado, mas Heero riu disfarçadamente:

_Não é má ideia!

_Você dois são muito maldosos. –Quatre os repreendeu, olhando-os seriamente, mas nenhum dos dois se importou.

_O que a Catherine achou dele, Trowa? –Duo veio provocando o amigo e Trowa o olhava desgosto, mas Duo ria bom rir, despreocupado.

_Pára com isso. –Trowa exigiu e se sentou finalmente.

_Ah, conta aí… aposto que um troféu deste faz sucesso com as garotas! Quem sabe eu ganho um ainda, hein? –e acotovelou Trowa que por fim sorriu sagazmente.

_Acho um tanto difícil…

_Ah, agora você me humilhou, cara! Agora você me humilhou! –Duo comentou fingindo-se quebrantado, rindo-se e afastando-se da mesa.

_Sir Trowa Barton, minhas sinceras congratulações. –e todos ouviram uma voz maravilhosamente linda e elegante dizer felinamente ás costas de Trowa. Quatre e Heero já podiam ver de quem se tratava. Era uma moça alta e branca como o leite que bebiam, os cabelos loiros platinados pendiam numa trança elaborada. Atrás dela estavam uma moça e um rapaz vestidos de preto, com os capuzes das capas levantados, deviam ser sua ama e seu guarda. Estava na cara que ela era uma nobre rica.

Trowa virou-se, limpando as mãos nas roupas, terminando de mastigar, e ela sorria com delícia, os olhos enevoados o encaravam absorvendo-o, era uma sensação inquietante.

Ele assentiu em agradecimento, olhando intrigado para aquela moça vestida de nobre usando uma capa azul-marinho. E ela sorria mais, sem dizer mais nada.

_Qual é a graça da milady? –Quatre pediu, a gentileza mascarava a espreita dele.

_Sou Lady Dorothy Catalonia dos Romefeller. –e mesurou graciosamente, mas havia algo nela que lembrava os movimentos sinuosos de uma víbora. Ela não tinha o mínimo temor de se identificar uma Romefeller, e olhava os rapazes como se sua dinastia fosse motivo de orgulho extremo.

Heero olhava aquela moça com a prepotência que dedicava a qualquer desconhecido, e Wu Fei não gostava da presença dela ali. Se achava Akane abusada, então aquela lady era inconveniente e muito pior.

_Eu admiro muito a eficiência de vocês, milordes. –e mesurou outra vez, a voz dela era suave e misteriosa assim como seu olhar.

_Você é a senhorita prima de Conde Decker Evangeline, imagino. –Trowa murmurou depois com descaso, e ela assentiu sorrindo.

_Sim, isto mesmo, milorde. Agora, peço que me desculpem, pois preciso ir, tenho um compromisso. –ela mesurou uma terceira vez e saiu seguida pelos servos.

_Já vai tarde! –Wu Fei exclamou para si mesmo, e depois olhou os rapazes ali, sentindo-se irritado por causa da abordagem inesperada de Dorothy.

Dorothy foi caminhando apressadamente pela área do refeitório, tinha dez minutos para estar no palácio. Ela já havia tratado com Relena durante os duelos, conseguindo aquilo que Decker pediu, e dali dez minutos estaria sentada com Relena numa mesa de refeição. E ao entrar na carruagem, dispensando a ama e o guarda, sorria beirando o maquiavélico, mas parecia sempre contente.

_Ah, Princesa Relena, você não vê como vai mudar a sua vida. –comentou consigo mesma, a caminho do palácio.

Relena acabara de sentar numa poltrona, e olhou Noin com seriedade:

_Não estou gostando muito disto, Noin. Não entendo o que Dorothy pretende em pedindo para almoçar comigo.

_Acautele-se. Dorothy é tão confiável quanto Decker. –Noin aconselhou, sem parecer preocupada, porém.

_Eu sei. Mas tive de aceitar o pedido dela, não quero passar por desagradável nem quero repercussões perigosas.

_A Alteza faz muito bem. Apenas quero saber tudo o que aconteceu neste almoço depois, certo? –Noin piscou com um olho divertidamente para Relena depois de mesurar. –Vou esperar Dorothy, Alteza.

Relena assentiu, e ergueu-se da poltrona. Movimentou-se pelo quarto, arrastando o vestido cor-de-rosa e a capa branca, até que se sentou diante da mesa posta no seu quarto com uma porção da refeição que Zechs ia tomar sozinho na sala de jantar.

Ele nada comentara sobre o pedido de Dorothy nem sobre a disposição de Relena, apenas sorriu debochado, como um verdadeiro irmão mais velho.

Noin caminhava pelo corredor ladeando o jardim, e entre as pilastras via que a carruagem de Dorothy chegava ao pórtico. As trombetas já a vinham anunciando, e por isso, Noin apertou o passo para ir receber a lady. Um criado fez a lady descer, e com os olhos ela procurou Noin no pórtico.

_Saudações. –Noin exclamou, aproximando-se velozmente, recebendo Dorothy sem mesurar.

_Olá, senhorita Noin. –Dorothy ronronou, olhando a ama diretamente.

_Siga-me, por favor. –Noin disse calma e séria e saiu caminhando na frente Dorothy a seguia levantando uma parte do vestido. E logo estava no interior dos aposentos reais.

Relena se levantou quando a porta abriu e Noin a olhou inexpressiva enquanto Dorothy tinha muito para expressar. Relena ficou calada, com os olhos sóbrios parados em ambas e as mãos juntas.

_Boa tarde, Alteza. Perdão se me atrasei. –Dorothy pediu com uma exagerada mesura, devota.

_Não, não se preocupe; por favor, tome assento. –Relena convidou, mostrando a mesa com um gesto.

Noin apenas assistia a cena como ausente, e viu Dorothy agir de acordo com o convite e sentar-se.

_Creio que a Alteza está tendo um bom dia. –Dorothy apenas comentou.

Relena assentiu e sentou, e depois dirigiu o olhar para a ama:

_Pode ir, Noin. Se for necessário, eu lhe mandarei chamar.

Noin mesurou com a cabeça e saiu fechando a porta.

Relena olhou Dorothy e abriu um sorriso tranquilo, e Dorothy lhe olhou felinamente, provocando intrigas. Relena já estava muito incomodada e ansiosa, mas anda demonstrava, e aquele olhar era ainda mais alarmante. O impressionante era, porém, como Relena sabia tudo disfarçar e suprimir, agindo cordial e natural como se nada a preocupasse quanto à presença de Dorothy.

_Existe algum assunto especial te trazendo até mim neste momento, Lady Dorothy? –Relena indagou sugestiva, enquanto começava a tomar a refeição.

_Para ser franca com a Vossa Alteza, existe sim.

_E o que é? –Relena disse, mostrando uma curiosidade moderada, olhando felina com seus olhos azuis luminosos para Dorothy.

_Um assunto muito importante que tem que ver com o futuro seu e do seu reino. –Dorothy explicou, fazendo parecer uma coisa empolgante.

_O futuro? Explique-se.

_Alteza magnânima, a senhora sabe que há a necessidade de que tenha um bom partido para se casar. –Dorothy comentou, a voz suave e risonha.

_Sim, o que não diz respeito algum a você. –Relena redarguiu firme, sem perder a compostura.

_A questão é que isto me diz respeito, na verdade.

E Relena olhava Dorothy insensível, ouvindo, mas não gostando nada do que esta lhe tinha a dizer. O som da voz de Dorothy nunca mudava, prosseguia numa constância suave e inebriante, o que fazia Relena guardar muitas reservas.

Dorothy tinha a capacidade de dizer tudo sorrindo como uma cobra traiçoeira, e ia degustando a refeição exibindo o primor da etiqueta, pois fora muito bem educada. Trocava com Relena olhares dúbios, sem nada entregar, apenas sempre sorrindo, aparentando contrafeita.

_Vossa Alteza merece apenas o melhor, bem como o seu reino.

_É melhor chegar logo ao que importa, Lady Dorothy. –e a firmeza da voz de Relena aumentava, embora sempre parecesse educada.

_Deveras. Venho da parte de meu primo, Vossa Alteza, e ele tem uma proposta tentadora a fazer. Ele tem a disposição de unir-se a ti através de um matrimônio honroso.

_O quê? Quer dizer que você veio até aqui para me dizer isto? –Relena se fez contrariada, mas ainda assim parecia apenas assustada.

_A senhora não concorda, Vossa Alteza, que Conde Decker meu primo é o melhor partido disponível? –Dorothy fez a indireta com ar inocente, olhando Relena sempre com uma serenidade invejável. –Eu sei que o gênio dele pode ser um tanto imprevisível e impetuoso, mas é um rapaz muito bem parecido, ilustre e de posses.

_Como pode vir aqui para este propósito, Lady Dorothy? –Relena disse consternada, olhando a lady com receio, as sobrancelhas curvavam tensas.

_O que há de mal, Vossa Alteza? Meu primo apenas lhe pede que aceite as vitórias que ele te dedica, e os flertes, firmando um compromisso para ser a sua dama. –Dorothy disse como se não houvesse vida melhor a ser desejada, como se Relena não pudesse resistir àquela proposta. Mas lia nos olhos da princesa a desaprovação, e não deixava de sorrir. Sempre soube que seria daquela forma e isto a divertia mais.

_Não vejo vantagem alguma nisto. E além do mais, não é a mim que cabe esta decisão. Decker deve falar no mínimo com meu irmão.

_Mas é fato que o Príncipe Zechs vai aprovar. Alteza, não percebe que este casamento pode ser o fim da inimizade?

_Apesar disto, não me convenço das intenções de seu primo. –Relena já se mostrava aversiva, olhando Dorothy com uma centelha de resistência.

_Alteza, Decker quer estabelecer uma relação de paz com Sanc, e além do mais, tem sentimentos pela senhora, não o trate com tanto descaso, ele é certamente o melhor pretendente para ti.

_Não acredito. Como Decker pode fazer estas coisas? Quem ele pensa que é? Por que ele acha que pode resolver o que é o melhor para mim e me possuir como se eu fosse um bem que se adquire num simples contrato vitalício? Sou mais que isto! Sou a princesa, ele deve respeito a mim! Que audácia! –a voz que saia de Relena era decidida e concentrada, embora elegante e madura.

Ela estava muito estarrecida, já nem comia mais de tanto pasmo e olhava Dorothy que nada parecia de diferente. Sorria enquanto se alimentava, sem mostrar perceber o ultrajo da princesa.

_Sinto muito se estou a desagradar Vossa Alteza. Só vim declarar humildemente as sinceras propostas de meu senhor brilhante. –Dorothy disse como se pedisse desculpas, indicando as melhores das impressões.

_Não acredito e isto não me apraz de qualquer forma. Como pode Decker achar que me casaria desta maneira? Não sinto firmeza ou sinceridade nos pedidos dele, e tenho de duvidar de seus sentimentos. –e a princesa foi firme e dura mais uma vez, a voz saindo imperiosa finalmente.

_Compreendo, Vossa Alteza. Acredito que haja outro na frente de sua lista, um que lhe agrada e lhe é atraente, mostrando-se mais adequado. Não te condeno. –Dorothy disse sugestiva, como se soubesse mais do que devia, e sorriu maliciosa e dúbia, fazendo Relena se ultrajar.

_Do quê pensa estar falando? Não, agora você se excedeu! Dorothy, quero que vá embora.

_Vossa Alteza, peço encarecidamente que, apesar de sua contrariedade, pense no que Decker lhe propõe.

_Não, não penso! Já decidi que não aceito mesmo que me obriguem. Não posso confiar, não sinto firmeza no que me pede! Por que não veio ele mesmo tratar este assunto, tratá-lo em presença de meu irmão?

Dorothy a olhava séria e impaciente, sem entender o motivo da desconfiança e ultrajo de Relena.

_Eu pensei que a senhora quisesse a paz entre nós.

_Sim, mas não deste modo! Esta paz é somente um pretexto para Decker! Ele não a trata honrosamente e não a preza ou pretende manter, eu sinto! Não sou uma tola, Lady Dorothy. Já está decidido, informe a ele que não aceito e não me agrada em nada os pedidos dele. Que indecoroso! Se realmente deseja tudo o que a senhorita me apresentou, aja ele de acordo, venha e trate o assunto com meu irmão. –Relena disse depois, explanando fervorosamente seus motivos, desagradada e insultada, olhando Dorothy fixamente.

Dorothy sempre esperou esta reação de Relena, e por isso sorria aparentemente sem causa, como uma tola, aprazida. Gostava da força de caráter exibida por Relena, a resistência e o apego aos ideais. Eram admiráveis, e esta resolução da princesa fazia com que Dorothy gostasse ainda mais dela.

_Perfeito, Princesa Relena. –Dorothy concordou deleitada, olhando Relena.

_Agora peço que se retire, me amofinaste demais. –Relena demandou exausta.

_Sim, Princesa Relena. –Dorothy soltou os talheres e tirou a toalha do colo, levantando-se, e sorria maligna.

_Um guarda a levará até sua carruagem… –Relena comentou, e não olhava Dorothy partir.

::::::::

Depois que Noin deixou Dorothy nos aposentos de Relena, ela desceu para ir até a cozinha e resolveu atalhar pela sala de jantar.

_Senhorita Noin… –logo escutou Zechs dizer e mesurou para ele, sorrindo. –Lady Dorothy já está aqui?

_Sim, Alteza, acabou de chegar.

_Você sabe, me atiça a curiosidade porque aquela Romefeller quer ter com minha irmã.

Noin conteve-se para não rir. Achava Zechs tão burlesco, mas tão sério e charmoso ao mesmo tempo. E ela manteve-se em silêncio, sem querer dividir com ele suas inquietações.

_A senhorita poderia pelo menos me fazer companhia. Este almoço é demais para mim e fica muito menos deleitoso sem uma companhia… –havia malandragem na voz dele e finalmente Noin cedeu a rir.

_O príncipe me pede para almoçar? –ela quis esconder o deslumbramento.

_Oh, como é perspicaz, senhorita Noin! –ela brincou provocando-a e ela o olhou feio, mas divertidamente.

_Ah, é um privilégio que não sei se posso aceitar. –ela disse corando um pouco, abaixando os olhos, lisonjeada.

_Eu sou o príncipe, não sou? E por isso, digo que você pode! Me obedeça: sente-se e se sirva!

Noin riu mais e, vagarosamente, ela foi até a mesa e serviu-se tranquilamente e se sentou numa cadeira à esquerda dele. Zechs achava o riso dela lindo. Gostava como os olhos dela se entrefechavam meigamente, e toda a face dela brilhava de um modo muito especial. Nunca tinha observado nada igual.

_Não te preocupa este súbito interesse dos Romefeller por nós, por Relena? –ele buscou a opinião de Noin, ciente de que ela tinha Relena numa estima muito elevada.

_Sim, muito. É algo anormal. Eles são nada confiáveis e muito astutos. –ela disse séria e concentrada, pensando em seus receios.

_Acho interessante como não tomaram nenhuma ação ofensiva para conquistar-nos. Decker está preparando algo, aquele duelo foi apenas um prenúncio. E, adicionando a todas as turbulências que aconteceram nestes últimos dias, temo pelo que nos espera. –Zechs depois disse preocupado, suspirando. Roubo de cavalos, ataques a viajantes, não passava um dia em que a guarda não reportava um incidente contra a segurança pública.

_Concordo com Vossa Alteza. Temo por Relena especialmente. –Noin adicionou.

Zechs apenas assentiu e ficou silencioso, pensando preocupado.

_É uma pena que o torneio se aproxima do fim. –Zechs demorou em comentar, e Noin prestava atenção nele embora evitasse olhá-lo. –Foram ótimos dias estes… –e sorriu, suavemente, havia algo tão nobre e puro nele que Noin lembrou-se de Relena.

_O senhor sente muita falta de seus duelos, não é?

_E como, senhorita Noin! Eram muito divertidos e agradáveis! Sempre os tratei como queridos e importantes, vivi experiências únicas durante minhas viagens.

_Deve ter sido realmente incrível, conhecer o mundo, ver novas paisagens e pessoas, enfrentar perigos… –ela disse com um ar sonhador, como se desejasse poder fazer isto também. Mas não foi como Relena, melancólica, mas sim alegre, feliz por ele. Zechs sorriu, achando interessante o comentário dela.

_Você desejaria viver estas coisas? –e quis saber, instigado pelo comentário anterior.

_Acho que sim.

_É necessário um espírito muito lutador e resistente para isto, mas não tenho dúvidas de que você o demonstraria.

_É uma pena que esta oportunidade não me será apresentada nunca. –ela disse conformada, olhando-o serena.

Ele não tinha certeza de que ela era triste por aquilo e a olhou fixamente até perder o foco da visão. Mas ela prosseguiu almoçando, silenciosa, quase sem notá-lo.

_Eu já lhe agradeci por tudo que tem feito por Relena?

_Não, Alteza, e nem precisa. Apenas estou cumprindo meu papel.

_Você o cumpre bem demais e merece agradecimentos. Sou feliz por tê-la aqui, sua presença é inestimável.

_Obrigada… –ela disse impressionada, quase sorrindo, encantada pelas palavras dele.

_Não gostaria de imaginar como Relena estaria sem você, sei que ninguém se dedica a ela como tu, e eu te agradeço por cuidar dela melhro do que eu o faria. –ele disse depois, nem prestava muita atenção no que falava, olhando Noin, apenas enxergando ela. –Também devo admitir que não sei como estaria eu sem você.

E ela riu depois, calmamente, achando-o patético, e ele sorriu depois contido, como se de repente se encabulasse.

_Eu confio em você. –ele a olhou e murmurou ao passo que Noin sorriu comovida diante disto, olhando-o insistentemente sem saber se devia, esquecendo um pouco o mundo em que vivia.

_Não sei o que dizer. –ela quase tropeçou nas palavras, querendo baixar o olhar, mas sem conseguir.

_Não fale nada. –ele apenas pediu, olhando-a também, hipnotizado por ela, sorrindo tolo, apenas querendo ficar fitando-a pela tarde afora. Ela era tão bela, ele não sabia parar de admirá-la. Era como uma peça de arte clássica, os olhos tão serenos, o sorriso suave, a pele branca. Havia algo no jeito de ela olhá-lo, meio baixo, que era simplesmente fascinante. Havia algo escrito nos olhos dela que ele não sabia decifrar e aquilo o atiçava a prosseguir olhando-a, até que pudesse desvendar qual era o segredo daquela moça que lhe passava tanta paz, mas ao mesmo tempo tanta força.

Devagar, ela tirou os olhos dele, e ficou pensando, admirada, no que estava fazendo ali, aos poucos se arrepiando, incerta de que o que acontecia era correto. Zechs era um rapaz tão bonito, ele tinha um espírito tão jovial e brilhante, poderoso e cativante, que ela às vezes não sabia se segurar diante do que sentia por ele, embora não entendesse a profundeza deste sentimento. Tinha medo em alguns momentos de se mostrar sem compostura, e ser carregada por algum impulso que a fizesse exceder-se. Mas seu coração batia tão acelerado quando com Zechs, e ela gostava tanto de como ele batia!

_Nem que eu quisesse, eu conseguiria. –ela murmurou depois, olhando-o mansamente. Mas por mais que temesse agir de um modo impróprio, sempre se comportava da melhor maneira, a mais atraente.

E olhando a moça ali com ele, Zechs perguntava-se se algum dia encontraria uma dama, alguém como Noin, tão linda e leal como ela, tão deleitosa. Pois ele achava que só uma mulher assim havia de completá-lo e tornar-se o alvo de sua dedicação. E quanto mais assistia a moça comportar-se mais ele se convencia de que alguém como ela era-lhe o adequado.

_Perdão se lhe roubei as palavras, mas precisava fazer-lhe saber destas coisas. Quero que saiba que te prezo. –ele disse depois, meio como se se desculpasse, e ainda adicionou outro elogio, acreditava no benefício de congratular um bom trabalho.

Ele não poderia ser menos encantador.

Um soldado entrou na sala, e aproximou-se de Noin:

_Venho avisar que Lady Dorothy deixou o palácio.

_Eu lhe agradeço. –ela disse depois, assentindo. O soldado bateu a continência e foi embora. E depois Noin olhou Zechs como se quisesse lhe comunicar algo. Mas ele a olhou de volta, tranquilo, como se o mundo fosse exatamente do modo que ele desejava, tão simples.

* * *

Boa noite!

Aproveitando a folga para atualizar. Espero voltar ainda essa semana para postar mais um capítulo e recuperar o tempo perdido.

Capítulo dramático esse, texto de novela mexicana, diálogos exagerados. A melhor cena é a de Zechs e Noin.

Espero que estejam gostando e desconsiderem alguns pormenores.

Deixem comentários.

Beijos e abraços!

27.12.2016


	22. Reinício

**No último capítulo…**

Decker não admite ter sido derrotado por Heero na briga no bar, mesmo no dia seguinte. Seu orgulho ficou ferido demais, bem como seu rosto, ostentando um hematoma que é ainda mais ofensivo para o senhor brilhante. A seu pedido, Dorothy vai almoçar com a Princesa Relena para pedir que se case com Decker. Relena sente-se chocada com a ideia e recusa-se veementemente. Zechs e Noin almoçam juntos e o Príncipe sente-se ainda mais encantado por Noin, vendo nela a dama ideal.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 22 – Reinício**

A trombeta tocou.

_Oh, vós aqueles ansiosos! Hoje chegou finalmente! Como primeiro duelo deste dia, havemos de ver o glorioso e esperado desempate entre os formidáveis cavaleiros, Sir Heero Yuy versus Sir Trowa Barton! –gritou o pregador, vibrante, e toda a plateia vibrou junto. O homem sorria animado, olhando a volta, enquanto a multidão inflamada parecia incontrolável.

Aquele era o duelo mais aguardado do dia, e seria logo o primeiro, para terminar com qualquer angústia.

Akane estava bem acomodada sentada em cima da bancada da arquibancada nobre, pronta para observar mais uma justa primorosa. Sorria linda, os olhos vivos expressavam malícia, e ela fitava os dois rapazes sobre os cavalos como se observasse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Relena na bancada, sentada ao lado de Zechs, parecia um pouco preocupada. Mas ao passo que sabia que Heero ia justar, tinha todos os sentidos postos naquela arena, e seu coração ia com ele, esperando assistir mais uma justa que sem dúvida seria formidável.

Heero baixou o visor, e sustentou melhor a lança. Olhava firmemente para frente, e Wing fungava, possante. As placas da panóplia refulgiam de baixo do Sol, ele parecia uma estátua, de tão imóvel e imponente. Estava todo concentrado ali, o único som que esperava ouvir era um soar de trombeta.

Lá do outro lado, Trowa postado sobre Heavyarms esperava controlado e paciente o início do desempate. Ele não parecia tenso ou por demais concentrado, ele apenas estava estacado, segurando fortemente a lança, pronto para esporear o cavalo. Por entre as frestas do visor ele via e interpretava a força interior de Heero, via sanha no modo dele segurar a espada e na inquietude de Wing, como se ambos mal pudessem esperar a trombeta soar.

E quando ela finalmente tocou, a plateia gritou eufórica, e os cavalos foram correndo, levantando areia, parecendo que se moviam em câmera lenta, como se dançassem. Era uma imagem poderosa. Iam os dois garanhões vigorosos a passadas enormes, aproximando-se um do outro, apenas separados pelo cavalete, sustentando todo o peso de seu cavaleiro que mantinha a lança firme na sua destra, pronta para lançar ao chão o adversário.

Trowa teve sucesso na primeira bandeira. Ele acertou Heero quase em cheio, e lascas de madeira voaram para os lados, enquanto Heero perdia o equilíbrio, ainda sentado em Wing. Mas para Heero aquilo não significava nada, fora apenas uma estocada, embora incômoda, mas não forte o suficiente para tirá-lo de cima de Wing. A arrogância de Heero o fazia teimoso e, por sua vez, resistente.

De longe, Heero olhou Trowa, mas não mostrava o que expressava no rosto por causa do capacete. Tinha olhos sérios e imperturbáveis, e respirava devagar. Não tinha muita pressa em ganhar aquele duelo. Arrumado sentado sobre o cavalo, com uma lança nova na mão, tomou fôlego e voltou a fazer Wing correr. O alazão branco parecia criar asas. Ia correndo mais do que as pernas permitiam, e ia criando uma nuvem de poeira em sua volta. Quando Heero foi estocado pela segunda vez, Wing relinchou contrariado e bufou em seguida. Parecia furioso.

_Sossega, Wing. Sei o que estou fazendo! –Heero repreendeu duramente o corcel, e Wing ainda bufou mais uma vez, desdenhoso.

Trowa não sorria, sabia que não tinha nenhum motivo. Aquele era mau sinal na verdade, ter conseguido estocar Heero duas vezes lhe apresentava o perigo de sofrer uma queda súbita. E ainda assim, nunca gostava de sorrir, como se a arrogância estivesse presente nele ao ver uma justa suceder bem. Tinha equilíbrio e poucas emoções para exprimir então.

Era a hora do último choque. Se eles empatassem outra vez seriam mantidos nas posições atuais, e o mais inferior seria assim prejudicado, já que vários outros cavaleiros subiriam. Mas nenhum dos dois queria isto. Eles queriam a vitória, não suportariam ver-se empatados outra vez.

_É importante criarmos tabelas onde estes dois não se encontrem… –Zechs brincou, e olhou Relena que riu. –Eles são muito bons e não dão o braço a torcer! Pelo amor de Deus, um de vocês tem de perder! –ele continuou depois como se os rapazes pudessem ouvir.

Wing foi outra vez galgando espaço, seus passos expandiam-se cada vez mais rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido… O impulso da destra de Heero levou a lança com grande intensidade para cima do peitoral de Trowa. Fora um golpe final, Trowa o estivera prevendo e sabia que não poderia evitá-lo. Lançado ao chão, reconhecia que a frialdade de Heero era calculista e precisa demais, e a estratégia dele só poderia ser um sucesso.

Relena abriu um lindo sorriso, os olhos cintilaram quando viram a vitória de Heero, e enquanto ela tão discretamente demonstrava sua alegria, as arquibancadas aplaudiam, bradavam, assoviavam e sorriam. Dorothy estava entre aqueles que se regozijavam, e especialmente o júbilo dela era para Heero, o qual ela mais admirava e estabelecia como cavaleiro perfeito – pelo menos nos quesitos que ela mais celebrava, a arte da batalha. A índole e as virtudes pouco lhe importavam, eram brindes.

Wing soltou um relincho, parecia contente, mas ao mesmo tempo insatisfeito.

_Não seja teimoso. –Heero o repreendeu mais. –Eu tenho o controle, Wing. –e disse mais depois. Wing bufou, debochado em seguida, e Heero sorriu, de repente os olhos azuis brilharam de contentamento, mas ninguém viu por causa do visor.

Trowa saiu do chão, batendo os panos da veste, sem ter se ferido, e passou por Heero, erguendo o visor, com as palavras:

_Foi um bom duelo este, obrigado. –e saiu, mas Heavyarms já estava sendo levado embora pelo outro lado da arena.

Heero simplesmente não disse nada, e desceu de Wing, levando-o até a baia. Mal havia tempo para curtir aquela vitória, logo teria de justar outra vez.

_Relena, você está se sentindo bem? –Noin perguntou baixinho enquanto da bancada viam a arena ser preparada para o próximo duelo. Relena parecia incomodada, havia algo expressando isto nela embora ela não desejasse demonstrar. Durante o duelo de Heero, porém, pareceu mais tranquila e distraída, torcendo por aquele que prezava, ouvindo o coração bater junto dos passos do cavalo.

_Estou bem, Noin. –Relena replicou, sorrindo docilmente.

_Depois teremos que conversar. O que foi que Dorothy lhe falou hoje? –Noin comentava, parecia encarar o assunto com muita seriedade.

Relena soltou um suspiro vagarosamente, desconsolada. Não queria falar sobre isto, nem lhe interessava lembrar. Ainda achava a ideia absurda, Decker um presunçoso e as entrelinhas perigosas. O melhor de tudo é que já tinha visto Heero e que ele conduzira uma linda vitória e emocionante vitória, na opinião dela. De repente aprendera a apreciar os duelos. Não os via apenas como uma disputa bruta e insignificante, agora sabia a questão de honra que existia em cada um.

Relena descobrira através de tudo o que observara e ouvira lhe ser explicado que cada duelo é uma oportunidade para o cavaleiro se provar, não apenas um ótimo guerreiro, mas um homem nobre de virtudes preciosas. Cada duelo é uma forma de ele apurar as virtudes, e demonstrar nobreza, coragem, humildade, determinação e persistência, sem falar em outras coisas mais. Os duelos também estão testando o espírito do cavaleiro, e por fim acaba mostrando quão belo no espírito cada um é. E por isso Relena agora considerava os duelos como algo importante e delicioso, mas só aprendera isto pela experiência.

_Você também me parece calada. –Relena perguntou por sua vez, notando algo nos olhos de Noin, coisas tristes. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Nada. Não se preocupe comigo. Sou eu quem deve se preocupar, e com você. –Noin respondeu sorrindo para Relena ternamente.

_Imagina! Somos amigas. E como você diz que não é nada, eu acredito. –Relena respondeu, sabendo que ás vezes era preciso fingir. Por isso, não insistiria. Se Noin quisesse lhe falar algo, ouviria de bom grado. Sorriu para Noin simpática e depois elas trocaram um riso cúmplice. Uma era muito importante para outra.

Noin facilmente criou um elo sentimental com Relena, encarando a garota com uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida e uma que ela devia cuidar bem e proteger. Era como se devesse isto a alguém e ao mesmo tempo era uma promessa que fizera a si mesma. Já Relena aprendera a conhecer Noin, e não foi difícil apreciar a ama em toda a sabedoria, diversão e afeto que a moça demonstrava. Nunca foi difícil vê-la como uma amiga, nunca quis tratar Noin como uma tutora ou uma empregada qualquer. Noin era mais valiosa que isto.

Depois do duelo entre Heero e Trowa, Dorothy foi até as baias encontrar Decker. Era preciso pô-lo a par das decisões de Relena. Não queria esperar até o jantar, e tinha certeza de que Decker pensava como ela. Mas sorrindo, Dorothy pensava em como ele iria reagir diante do que ela tinha a informar. Sorria, já imaginando a fúria que despertaria nele, e achava patética a falta de controle do primo. Ele era para Dorothy motivo de riso.

_Primo Decker… –ela disse, achegando-se, e Decker virou-se para olhá-la, visto estar arrumando as peças da armadura dourada e reluzente dele. Faltavam duas horas para o duelo dele com Arcus, mas o perfeccionismo de Decker o levava a deixar tudo extremamente pronto e organizado com muita antecedência.

Ele nem fora ver o duelo de Heero, não suportava nem ouvir o nome dele. Estava alimentando a inimizade que nutria pelo cavaleiro deixando aceso o ódio e a raiva por Heero. Mas, ao ver a prima, um sorriso folgazão abrilhantou a face, deixando os olhos dele com um ar esperançoso.

_Como foi lá, prima? O que me disse a princesa? Conte-me, não estou a me aguentar de ansiedade!

_Ela é exatamente como eu te falei: resoluta e decidida. Meu primo, ela disse não. Quer que você haja como um sincero, que fale com o irmão dela sobre o assunto, mas ainda assim, alegou não aceitar. Ela te abomina…

_Mas que teimosa! Ela não vai cooperar?! –já ergueu a voz, os olhos fervendo, como se alguém lhe tivesse dado a ignição.

_Peço que se acalme, você é muito impaciente. Não há nenhuma alternativa? –Dorothy falava brandamente, olhando com olhos controladores.

_Ela já foi clara… Ela me rejeitou a mim e tudo o que tenho a oferecer. –Decker rosnou frustrado.

_Ela suspeita de suas intenções. A princesa é espetacular! É de uma perspicácia notável, a força dela é incrível! Seria uma monarca excelente, não se dobra fácil. –comentou depois exultante. Admirava demais a princesa, não importava em que circunstância.

_Ela é uma tola e contrariou o único que não devia contrariar. –contestou irritado, olhando Dorothy.

_Decker, não se exalte. Não haja no calor da emoção porque não existirá sabedoria. Seja ardiloso, meu primo…

_Pare, pare de me dizer o que fazer! Ah, não devia ter me contado estas coisas! –exclamou, raivoso, e bufou, movimentando-se um pouco pela baia. Lucifer não se dava ao trabalho de olhá-los, estava entretido demais, comendo aveia numa balde, para isto.

Por um tempo Dorothy ficou observando Decker com os olhos sorridentes, serena. E por fim informou com um ar diplomático:

_É quase certo, meu primo, que Sir Heero se mostra um empecilho para você até nesta situação.

_Hã?! –ele mal pode acreditar no que ouvia.

_Investiguei o coração da princesa e percebi, acho que é para ele que as afeições dela convergem.

_Não vejo alternativa, senão uma drástica! Eu quero Sanc! Quero muito! E quero Relena! Se não os terei por bem, então que seja por mal! Ninguém vai me impedir! –deste momento em diante, uma sanha e competitividade atrozes se apossaram do ser completo do conde, consumindo-o incansáveis. Ele não se deixaria abater por causa de um "Formidável" jamais!

_Oh, meu primo! Tão decidido! Tão cruel! –Dorothy elogiou risonha, mas ainda parecia haver um quê de sarcasmo na voz felina dela, embora Decker não se incomodou com isso. –Agora trate de preocupar-se só em vencer sua justa. Esta noite conversaremos, certo? E tudo será resolvido, não há porque se irritar. Confie, senhor.

Decker bufou irritadíssimo, sem enxergar nada na frente, e colocando as mãos nos quadris concordou com a cabeça bruscamente.

_Não se distraia em seu duelo, primo. –Dorothy desejou e saiu para voltar à arquibancada.

Decker abriu subitamente um sorriso e seus olhos refulgiram maus. Ele sabia que alcançaria tudo que ambicionava e nada o dissuadiria. Tinha certeza de que arranjara os planos perfeitos. Decker Evangeline não tolerava falhas e desobediências, e quem não cooperava precisava aprender através do chicote de sua crueldade.

Depois da justa entre Trowa e Heero, houve o confronto de Quatre contra Gracchus e depois Wu Fei iria enfrentar Sir Hector. Ia um duelo após o outro como uma linha de montagem e os "Formidáveis" cada vez se colocavam melhor na tabela das chaves. E em seguida, Duo enfrentou um jovem cavaleiro habilidoso da Normandia.

Duo venceu a justa na segunda bandeira, mas já havia enfrentado o rapaz antes e sabia do talento dele, embora não achasse difícil prevalecer. Saiu da arena acenando, gozando de sua vitória, e voltou para a baia reservada para ele. Seus criados nem estavam ali, ele não fazia ideia por onde andavam, talvez tivessem ido assistir o próximo duelo, mas Duo nem se lembrava de qual seria este.

Como tinha certeza que não justaria mais naquele dia descalçou as manoplas e tirou as rédeas e a sela de Deathscythe e sentou-se num banquinho por um instante, recuperando o fôlego. Alongou-se, espichando os braços para cima e depois para os lados, estralando um par de ossos, e levantou-se de uma vez do banquinho e foi até a entrada da baia. Não conseguia ficar quieto. Recuando um pouco a cortina, viu que Akane se aproximava, vestida de preto com a túnica do brasão De Estherallis, os cabelos soltos e uma expressão alegre e despreocupada no rosto, e Duo não se conteve de abrir um sorriso malicioso.

Ela vinha passando calmamente por entre as baias, distraída, quando alguém a puxou bruscamente para dentro de uma das baias, e ela deixou escapar um grito, sobressaltada, por pouco não levou junto a cortina, que permaneceu fechada, e ao se dar conta, estava nos braços de Duo. Ofegava um pouco, e o olhou altaneira. Deathscythe estava ali serenamente, não se incomodava com a presença de Akane, e seus olhos redondos e doces olhavam os dois, passivo, simplesmente balançando o rabo.

_Por que você fez isto? –ela perguntou num sussurro desgostoso, sorrindo irritada. Ele a olhou com um ar inocente:

_Não consigo ficar um minuto longe de você… –e fazia cara de dó, como um cachorrinho, mas ela sabia que ele ocultava por trás daquilo malícia e malandragem terríveis.

Akane soltou um riso e esmurrou o ombro de Duo:

_Não faça mais isto! –e sorriu deliciosamente sedutora, e Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado e sorrindo espertamente.

Eles trocaram um beijo longo e ardoroso, e enquanto beijavam-se, Duo a abraçava fortemente e a fazia mover-se para trás, e acabou por levá-la a deitar num monte alto de feno. E deitado por cima dela, lhe beijou o rosto.

_Duo… Duo… –ela disse, soando exasperada, e tentava empurrá-lo de cima dela. E ela respirava com dificuldade.

_O que foi?

_Você não acha que está meio pesado? –ela perguntou, olhando-o com um pouco de desespero.

Duo arregalou os olhos, ficando sem graça de repente, só então se dando conta de que ainda vestia a armadura.

_Me desculpe… –ele disse baixinho e encabulado. Sorriu nervosamente, e rolou para o lado, corando um pouco, mas ela riu docemente por fim, e ficou jogada no meio do feno, e suspirou.

Ele deitou-se de lado e apoiando a cabeça com a mão, ficou com os olhos presos na face dela. Ela estava usando antimônio naquele dia, destacando os olhos verdes, adicionando mais mistério e sedução naquele olhar. Como sempre, ela parecia muito segura de si e serena, sorrindo sozinha.

_Onde está meu anel? –ele perguntou, apanhando inesperadamente as mãos dela, olhando-as, e debruçando-se sobre ela começou a lhe fazer cócegas –Onde está o meu anel?!

_Ai, para Duo! Para, para! –ela implorava rindo escandalosa, virando-se para lá e cá, encolhendo-se, querendo defender-se do ataque dele. –Eu vou te mostrar, para! –ela disse depois, ria como uma criancinha e ele sorria dela, malandro.

Ela puxou um cordão de ouro de dentro da veste e mostrou o anel pendurado nele para Duo com um ar atrevido. Ele voltou a deitar-se de lado próximo a ela, brincando com as pontas de seus cabelos, a olhando com ternura, respirando devagar, esquecendo-se da passagem do tempo. Era tão bom tê-la consigo, tão relaxante e ao mesmo tempo tão inquietante.

_Você vai justar mais ainda hoje, milorde? –ela perguntou depois num sussurro e ele negou com a cabeça.

_Terminei uma justa contra um cavaleiro normando. –e explicou rouco. Ela assentiu depois.

Guardaram silêncio por algum tempo, Duo a ficava fitando, sem saber o que estava fazendo ali com aquela garota do lado. Sorria arrebatado e tímido, contemplando aquela face. Quem era ela de verdade? Ele não sabia responder, e não se importava, ela parecia perfeita.

_Milady… –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela com os olhos entrecerrados, e ela entreabriu um sorriso instigante que ele não pôde ver.

Duo não sabia resistir à presença dela e se comportar, e sorriu com uma malícia inocente antes de beijá-la na boca outra vez, impulsivo. E Akane respondia aos impulsos dele, sem medo, sem pensar, tão apaixonadamente quanto ele.

_Eu preciso ir agora… se aproxima o duelo de meu senhor. –Akane disse delicadamente, olhando Duo e tocando a face dele com sua mão enluvada. Ele sorriu e assentiu e a ajudou se levantar.

Akane afagou o focinho de Deathscythe, brincando com ele, e os olhos dóceis dele a encaravam com carinho e proteção ao passo que Duo os observava de longe. Ele gostava do jeito que ela tratava dos animais, mas agora ele era suspeito até mesmo para pensar assim, já que aprendera a gostar de Akane de um modo irreversível. Antes de ela sair, ele apanhou as mãos dela e a beijou na testa carinhosamente, e pela cortina escancarada, viu Akane correr até a baia de Arcus, animada.

_Aquela garota é a minha garota. –ele disse alto, o tom de voz orgulhoso e sonhador, sem acreditar na veracidade de sua frase, admirado e estonteado, sorrindo.

_Deu para perceber… –alguém falou atrás dele com uma voz maliciosa, mas respeitável. Duo virou-se e viu Trowa e prosseguiu sorrindo.

_Eu preciso dela, cara… preciso demais. –Duo disse depois, displicente, e Trowa o ouvia, sorrindo dele. –Eu quero vê-la esta noite. Levá-la para dar um longo passeio pela praia enluarada, contar estrelas…

_Acho melhor você guardar estas coisas para dizer a ela… –Trowa comentou provocando e Duo o olhou e riu a bom rir, assentindo.

_Quem vai justar agora? Arcus? –Duo indagou depois, olhando Trowa curioso.

_Não, este será o próximo, agora é Heero quem duela… Irá enfrentar Sir Random. –Trowa respondeu calmamente, olhando Duo como se este fosse um garotinho afoito.

_Ah, então tenho de me livrar destas tralhas! –e Duo olhou para a armadura que ainda vestia –Onde estão os infelizes dos meus criados e o escudeiro? –procurou a volta, com as mãos nos quadris, e Trowa riu, vendo que a baia só tinha Deathscythe dentro. –Ah deixa para lá, vamos logo! –Duo disse depois, batendo de leve no ombro de Trowa, que assentiu concordando e os dois apressaram-se para a arquibancada.

Heero esperava a hora de entrar no lado esquerdo da arena, calado como um cão, o capacete debaixo do braço, enquanto a irmã de Random conversava com ele no outro extremo. Lady Riene tinha um sorriso brilhoso que refulgia a um raio de distância, e com este sorriso ela olhava o irmão com uma amizade forte. Heero os observava do outro lado com olhos muito fixos. Riene não usava trajes tão elaborados quanto no baile, somente um vestido simples de um tom sério, e conversando com o irmão que era bem mais alto que ela, estavam despreocupados, Random parecia ter se esquecido do peso da armadura prateada, da inquietude de seu cavalo cor de mogno ao lado e da expectativa que pairava no ar. Eram tão tranquilos e brandos, Heero podia notar pelo modo que conversavam, olhando-se demoradamente, sorrindo abundantemente, as palavras pareciam ser pronunciadas com perfeição, e Heero enxergando o laço deles, refletia um pouco, sem bem saber por que, na presença de Akane em sua vida. A imagem distante da bela Riene, que vez por outra brincava com sua trança de cabelos negros, erguendo os olhos para o irmão, o fazia lembrar-se de Akane e do modo que ela o tratava. Ele sabia que a mesma amizade e devoção que ele percebia em Riene ele via em Akane, do mesmo modo intenso e iluminado. Por que ele via de longe como os olhos de Riene brilhavam e como ela sorria para o irmão, demonstrando que gostava dele muito e depositava-lhe confiança absoluta, e já tinha visto aquela mesma expressão no rosto de Akane, algo que sempre o assustara de certa forma. Era engraçado, ele pensava então, relacionar a cena que assistia com a situação que vivia. A influência de Akane em sua vida era algo que ele ainda não aceitava plenamente.

_Senhoras e senhores, Sir Heero Yuy, cavaleiro formidável, enfrenta neste momento Sir Random Rivage, cavaleiro esplêndido! –o pregador anunciou vibrante antes das arquibancadas explodirem numa onda de brados e aplausos. O pregador sorria, olhando a sua volta, e com uma última mesura diante das altezas, saiu da arena para ouvir a trombeta tocar anunciando o início da justa.

Heero puxou Wing mais adiante, entrando na arena ao mesmo tempo em que Random, debaixo da salva de palmas. Heero vestiu o capacete e subiu em Wing e Random acenava ao público pacificamente, mas depois a atenção dele voltou-se totalmente para frente e através do espaço do visor ele fitou Heero com a força brilhante que o sorriso de Riene tinha. Heero recebeu aquele fito poderoso e lançou seu próprio, o fito de mistério, intriga e ameaça, extremamente intimidador, mas o brilho do olhar negro de Random parecia combater para longe toda negatividade dos olhos azuis gélidos de Heero. Ambos abaixaram os visores de uma vez com as costas da manopla e receberam as lanças pesadas de madeira.

O cavalo marchador de Random trajava-se de azul também, mas as peças de sua panóplia eram negras e não prateadas como a de Wing, e o animal da cor do mogno parecia brilhar viçoso como que untado de óleo. Wing, sempre lívido e imponente, olhava para frente pelos furos da máscara de sua armadura, mas não via o outro cavalo do outro lado do cavalete, e com a aura de glória impregnada nele exibindo todo o vigor de seu brilho. Ao soar a trombeta, Wing disparou com a força de um trator a correr, levando Heero de encontro ao seu adversário, e com a mesma força Random parecia aproximar-se. E por algum motivo misterioso, nenhum dos dois cavaleiros pôde acertar o concorrente na primeira rodada. Wing contornou a volta pronto para continuar o trajeto, e o cavalo de Random derrapou um pouco, mas agiu de igual forma, e sem haver pausa na corrida, ambos cavaleiros voltaram com as lanças firmadas pela destra, prontas para acertarem o alvo. A plateia vibrou com a movimentação dos rapazes e Zechs abriu um largo sorriso de deleite diante da cena, pois foi algo que demonstrou a habilidade dos competidores e adicionou um pouco do elemento surpresa.

Relena tinha os olhos presos nos cavalos que se moviam com a leveza de um zéfiro, mas com a potência de um tufão. Parecia que os animais não se aguentavam mais de tanto arfar, parecia que corriam mais do que podiam, Relena tinha a impressão de que os pobres não suportavam o peso que levavam, mas ela enganava-se em suas compaixões, por que aqueles cavalos eram treinados e quase não sentiam o esforço que faziam. E os olhos de Relena abriram-se como que de ansiedade ao passo que Random e Heero aproximavam-se para o segundo choque.

Random estocou o peito prateado de Heero com força, e Heero caiu com o corpo para trás como se fosse um boneco de pano, mas não desmontando do cavalo. Wing acelerou o passo e parou do outro lado para Heero arrumar-se na sela, e com paciência, o alvo corcel tinha os olhos redondos presos no que via a frente e tentava recuperar o fôlego.

_Vamos lá, rapaz! –Heero exclamou ferozmente, segurando a lança forte e esporando Wing levemente.

O cavalo a passos largos alcançou o ponto de partida e logo estava correndo outra vez de encontro a Random. –Vamos buscar nossa vitória. –Heero disse calculista, a voz grave e os olhos inexpressivos olhando Random pelas frestas do visor.

Era a terceira bandeira, a final. Se Heero apenas estocasse Random, haveria outro empate, que seria imediatamente resolvido por mais uma rodada. Mas Heero não estava ali para brincar, muito menos para empatar outra vez. A força que o levava de encontro ao seu inimigo naquele instante o fazia capaz de coisas impossíveis, e com todo o impulso conseguido, ele estocou Random com sua lança, e o cavaleiro caiu do cavalo, aterrissando sentado alguns metros atrás, levando muita terra e poeira consigo.

Heero largou a lança com os escudeiros auxiliares, e fez voltar Wing marchando pelo mesmo caminho, e por cima do cavalete, olhou Random, que acabara de se levantar.

_Estou bem, amigo. –o rapaz disse, já havia tirado o capacete, exibindo uma face corada e olhos eufóricos e brilhantes. Heero assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da arena pelo outro lado, enquanto todos pelas arquibancadas vibravam por causa do duelo formidável que haviam assistido. Relena debruçou-se na bancada do camarote para ver Heero entrando logo abaixo para as baias, sorrindo afoita, mas sabia que ele não a teria notado. Ela suspirava contente, olhando aquela armadura que continha o cavaleiro de seu coração.

_O Heero é bom, não?! Que droga! –Duo elogiou de uma forma estranha, sendo irônico, mas sorrindo contente, olhando a arena. Quatre sorriu tranquilo e assentiu.

_Fazer o quê… –Wu Fei replicou desgostoso, com a voz séria desdenhosa e Trowa olhou os companheiros ali.

_Veremos então agora como se sairá Arcus contra Decker. –ele já estava pensando no futuro. Ninguém precisava convencê-lo de que Heero era de longe o melhor dos "Formidáveis", mas ele também sabia da grande habilidade de Arcus, e queria ver esta ser provada diante de um adversário muito duro.

_Nem um de nós teve a oportunidade de justar contra ele ainda… Que interessante será… –Quatre comentou com uma leve euforia, mas havia certo siso entre todos os cavaleiros ali.

Alguns minutos antes de começar o próximo duelo, Heero chegou, e os em volta dele o congratularam, mas ele nada respondeu, não esboçava nem um sorriso. Os olhos ferozes e firmes depositaram-se sobre a arena.

_Agora é hora de vermos como se saí o "Impressionante" contra um de nós. –Duo murmurou zombador, olhando Heero, que apenas assentiu concordando, ameaçador, quase sorrindo de maldade.

* * *

Boa tarde!

Voltei como prometi.

Confesso que estou meio preguiçosa e só passei o corretor do Word.

Nesse capítulo, um pouco de ação, com dois duelos interessantes. No próximo, o duelo de Decker e Arcus.

Deixem comentário!

Beijos e até o ano que vem!

29.12.2016


	23. Revelação

**No último capítulo…**

O duelo de desempate entre Heero e Trowa é o primeiro da manhã e Heero prova-se o vencedor. Decker se irrita com a decisão de Relena de rejeitá-lo. Duo e Akane tem um encontro apaixonado em meio as baias. Ele está perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Relena ainda se sente preocupada ao assistir os duelos, especialmente os de Heero, temendo que ele se machuque. Heero vence seu próximo duelo, contra Sir Random. Em seguida, Decker enfrentará Sir Archus.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 23 – Revelação**

Akane chegou à baia De Estherallis e tanto Howard como Alaric estavam lá. Unicorn estava pronto para o duelo e a saudou com um relincho alegre.

_Olá, Bichinho! –ela afagou o pouco de focinho do cavalo que estava descoberto, sorrindo para o animal amorosamente.

_Vamos, "senhor", está na hora de vestir-se. –Alaric brincou com ela, que riu a bom rir, sedutora, e Howard meneou a cabeça divertido. E colocou a cabeça fora da baia, olhou a volta certificando-se da ausência de pessoas e preocupou-se em fechar bem a cortina.

_Lembre-se de quem você vai enfrentar. –ele disse repreendendo.

Ela tirou a túnica e sorriu para ele audaz, sem qualquer resposta. Jogou a túnica sem mangas para um lado e arrumou a farda negra.

Houve um silêncio profundo de concentração naquela baia enquanto Akane se preparava para seu duelo. Sentada no banquinho, já tendo vestido o cinto, Howard lhe ajudou a calçar as botas enquanto era Alaric quem lhe trançava os cabelos.

_Que falta faz Alphonsine… –ele deixou escapar, baixinho, austero, mas Akane soltou um risinho, e tocou a mão dele demonstrando gratidão. Ele sorriu para ela, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo nas suas costas, e suspirou, terminando a trança.

Assim, Akane ergueu-se e vestiu o que faltava da panóplia. Olhou seus companheiros com tranquilidade e audácia e colocou o detalhe final: o capacete. Agora, Akane Yora era Sir Arcus de Estherallis, e estava pronta para enfrentar qualquer inimigo.

A passos largos, Arcus foi conduzindo Unicorn pelas rédeas e Alaric e Howard iam à frente, para darem assistência com as lanças.

No outro lado da arena, Decker parecia impaciente. Brigava com seus servos, praguejando coisas assustadoras, apertando as manoplas nas mãos. Olhava fixo para o outro extremo, vendo surgir o cavalo e o cavaleiro negro que devia enfrentar e quase não havia um cintilo em toda a imagem que assistia. Ele sentiu uns arrepios ao olhar de longe Arcus montado em Unicorn, mas não se importou. Ouviu o escudeiro comentar qualquer coisa, mas não deu atenção. Sabia que seria aquela impressão que teria ao olhar o "Formidável", todos a tinham. Era o hábito de ver a armadura rutilante de prata, banhada a cobre, a prata ou a ouro que fazia o negrume vistoso e opaco de Arcus parecer assustador. E ele ia, com sua panóplia dourada, iluminar aquele duelo ganhando uma brilhante vitória.

A trombeta chamou os dois para postarem-se na arena. E após isto, veio o pregador:

_Deste lado, o impressionante Conde Decker Evangeline dos Romefeller! –e havia vibração pela torcida ainda que por Decker. –Do outro lado, o formidável Sir Arcus de Estherallis! –e a expectativa inundando o ar atingia até mesmo a Zechs.

_Olhos abertos para este duelo, maninha… –ele disse ansioso pela batalha, esperando o tudo e o nada, e Relena com um sorriso, assentiu e comunicou sua diversão a Noin.

Heero respirava intensamente olhando os dois cavaleiros postados na arena, separados pela distância logo a ser encurtada. De um lado, um clarão dourado refulgia com vaidade, e do outro, uma densa sombra rajada de vermelho vinho intenso causava temor a todos os olhos. Heero não sabia bem o que esperar daquela justa, e tinha de assumir que estava apreensivo, queria logo ver o resultado daquele embate significativo. Imaginava o ódio que Decker carregava no peito contra ele e os demais "Formidáveis" e sabia que ele teria uma força duplicada naquele momento, e Arcus, ou seja, Akane, seria o alvo de toda esta força e furor combinados. Seria algo por demais interessante.

A trombeta tocou outra vez e os cavalos começaram a correr. Dentro do elmo, Decker respirava com sanha, olhando o cavaleiro negro cheio de fúria. Era hora de extravasar seu ódio por aqueles inúteis que ele abominava em seu coração. Tudo que Heero o fizera passar ainda ardia nele e o olho roxo que carregava era seu lembrete de que havia de vingar-se dos "Formidáveis". Sua lança ia apontada para Arcus certeira. Ele mal podia esperar para ouvir o som da lança rompendo-se em lascas no peito inimigo. E quando este som veio, seu sorriso mal se alargou dentro do capacete, cheio de prazer sádico, mas Arcus manteve o equilíbrio e a pose e pouco se deslocou de cima da sela.

Unicorn bufou um pouco consternado, mas Arcus alisou-lhe o pescoço de leve. Depois de arrumar-se na sela, apanhou sua lança outra vez. Seus olhos verdes miravam por entre as finíssimas frestas do visor o garboso e brilhante Decker lá na frente, esperando a próxima rodada. E não perdia a calma, embora sentisse que dentro do capacete Decker ria-se maligno.

Os cavalos voltaram a correr e a lança firme e tesa de Arcus estourou-se no peito brilhante de Decker sem dó, quase até a metade, devida a força que Arcus conseguiu com a velocidade que Unicorn alcançou. Decker caiu para trás, por um pouco não escorregou para fora do cavalo, e havia uma tensão no ar que começava a alarmar quem assistia e compreendia o envolvimento daqueles cavaleiros. Mas as grandes massas só queriam ver uma derrota.

Decker praguejou tudo que pôde enquanto se acertava sobre Lucifer, e maltratava os criados e os escudeiros auxiliares, já não se suportando da raiva que sentia. Estava começando a doer insuportavelmente o ódio que ele carregava no coração, e agora que uma lança o acertara, ele não ia saber ter dó daquele cavaleiro que o enfrentava. O furor o fortalecia de uma forma quase insuperável, e ele ofegava como um cão, sem parar, de ódio, de exaustão, de indignação. Agarrou o cabo da lança, postou-se para a próxima rodada e saiu correndo, e Arcus também.

Decker olhava Arcus com os olhos brilhando de ódio e malevolência, parecia haver uma chama perpassando todo ele e o cavalo, deixando um rastro abrasivo, como se ele fosse uma estrela cadente querendo derramar toda a sua energia naquilo com o que ia colidir. E estocando Arcus com a lança, cumpriu seu objetivo, espantosa era a raiva que imprimia na haste de madeira.

Arcus foi derrubado do cavalo num só impacto, mas um de seus pés continuou preso no estribo, e Arcus foi arrastado por poucos metros, até finalmente soltar-se, ficando estirado onde estava.

Houve certa comoção entre todos, mas Decker empinava Lucifer com arrogância, depois de tirar o capacete, comemorando sua vitória diante do camarote real. Relena tentava ignorá-lo, e entreolhou Zechs com um ar de desgosto, e Zechs suspirou depois, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, assim como Noin.

Os olhos de Heero fuzilavam Decker com um ódio do mesmo tamanho que lhe era nutrido.

_Oh, será que Arcus está bem? –Quatre logo expressou sua preocupação, erguendo-se um pouco de seu lugar.

_Grande "Formidável" ele! –Wu Fei reclamou desagradável e Duo o olhou assustado.

Heero não queria demonstrar nenhuma emoção diante daquilo, mas colocou as mãos sobre bancada, meneando a cabeça e estalando os lábios.

_Que droga… –Duo depois disse, a voz vazia.

Arcus sentiu-se como se tivesse sido arrastado em câmera lenta por Unicorn, e o tempo em que ficou caído, deitado no mesmo lugar pareceu ser uma eternidade, mas ao mesmo tempo passou numa fração desesperada de segundos. Ficou respirando aceleradamente, olhando o céu pelas frestas do visor, até que, para a admiração de todos, levantou-se sem auxílio um pouco depois, com dificuldade, parecendo estar perdido. Unicorn estava com ele, cutucando-o com o focinho. Foi Alaric que correu até o cavaleiro para ajudá-lo, embora ele já estivesse de pé quando Alaric chegou. Arcus por um momento olhou Decker comemorando, mas não se podia saber que tipo de emoção se apoderara dele, visto o capacete lhe cobrir todo o rosto. E depois ele saiu na frente, devagar, mantendo a estirpe, e Alaric veio atrás puxando o cavalo fora da arena. Tudo parecia sob controle.

_ _Fräulein_! _Fräulein_! –Alaric disse para Arcus, disfarçadamente, quando entraram nos bastidores da arena. Akane o olhou, não dizia nada, nem parecia estar respirando. O capacete negro inexpressivo deixava uma impressão ruim de indolência na pessoa que o usava, Alaric fitava a armadura tendo a impressão de que não havia nada dentro dela que vivesse.

_Não, não há _fräulein_ alguma aqui, rapaz! –a voz surgiu rouca de dentro do capacete falando alemão, e Alaric olhou Howard com preocupação e desespero, mas Howard meneou a cabeça e suspirou. –Vamos embora. –Arcus terminou em alemão, e andando com dificuldade, pois não devia ter se levantado tão rápido, usava forças para mover-se que não tinha.

_Será que está ferida? –Alaric olhou Howard e segredou, naquele momento não sabia fingir que dentro da armadura havia um rapaz, muito menos sabia fingir que não se preocupava, mas Howard lhe sorriu.

_Deixe de exasperação, filho. –e disse trivial, dando uma palmadinha no ombro de Alaric, com um leve ar de deboche. Howard sabia manter-se muito tranquilo. Olhava Akane caminhando à frente, sabia da seriedade do tombo que a amazona tinha levado e imaginava que estivesse machucada, mas sabia como era forte e teimosa e não desistiria de manter a pose. Não ia pôr sua identidade a prova, não decepcionaria a ninguém ou a si mesma, e Howard admirava aquela moça e a força do espírito dela. Só ela tinha toda aquela coragem e o vigor físico a se assemelhar ao de um varão.

Eles voltaram para o acampamento, Howard dirigia o carro puxado por Unicorn. Parando diante das tendas De Estherallis, ordenou:

_Alaric, cuide de nosso senhor e eu cuidarei do corcel. Este é um trabalho sério que te designo rapaz, tenha responsabilidade. –Howard sabia ser firme e respeitável e Alaric assentiu sem hesitar, entendendo bem as instruções.

Alaric e Arcus entraram nas tendas, e assim, Akane tirou o capacete, precisando tanto respirar, e o rosto dela estava sujo de terra, mas a expressão de sua face concentrada e cansada não era diferente da de outros duelos. Não se mostrava abalada.

_Você deve estar machucada… Precisa de ajuda. –ele foi dizendo veemente e preocupado, mas ela riu meigamente. Tocou o rosto dele com a mão, e apenas disse:

_Sossegue. Eu preciso apenas descansar. Quero que ferva água para mim, eu vou me lavar e ir deitar, está certo, Anjinho? –e a voz dela saía cansada e serena, olhando-o gentilmente com os olhos verdes embaçados, e fazia-se de forte. Ele corava um pouco, tímido, mas contrariado expressou:

_Não gosto de gente como você, que está precisando de ajuda, mas se faz de forte como se nada te pudesse machucar. Não gosto. –ele ia falando sério e desagradado, ao mesmo tempo confuso, mas Akane entendia a preocupação dele. Ele era um rapaz muito amável e ela não podia repreendê-lo, por que na concepção dele, ele estava certo. Era errado ela fingir não sentir o que na verdade sentia, ela mesma sabia que isto não fazia dela responsável ou adulta. Olhava Alaric com grande carinho e gratidão, sorrindo, sem palavras a dizer. Ele a olhava, parecendo arrasado, incomodado com o que assistira ela sofrer e com a atitude dela. E Akane na verdade não queria que ele se sentisse assim, pois ela na verdade não estava nem arrasada nem incomodada, apenas cansada e dolorida, como qualquer cavaleiro no final de um duelo difícil.

_Este é meu dever. Não se preocupe comigo. Faça apenas o que te pedi, por favor. –ela disse depois de certo tempo e entrou na tenda dela. Não deu margens para mais contestações, ela era imperiosa mesmo quando polida, e apesar de seu sorriso amainar-lhe a voz, havia firmeza soando junto.

Suspirava, fatigada, contrariada. Parada no meio do quarto, torcendo as mãos e olhando baixo, refletia no que lhe tinha acontecido. É lógico que não gostava de perder, mas o pior fora perder para Decker e sofrer uma queda daquela. As costas tinham batido contra o chão várias vezes ao ser arrastada e ela sentia dores desagradáveis. Suspirava, vez após vez, uma contrariedade vazava a cada vez que suspirava, e com a velocidade que lhe era permitida ia tirando as peças da armadura. Quando Alaric voltou com uma bacia de água e um jogo de panos limpos, ela já estava apenas usando a farda interior preta, sentada na cama, esperando-o pacientemente, enquanto as peças da panóplia estavam deixadas no chão próximo dela.

_Leve as peças da panóplia embora, quero que cuide delas. –Akane pediu com uma intensidade demandadora, olhando Alaric firmemente.

Alaric assentiu e aos poucos foi levando a panóplia embora para o lugar devido. Ele não parecia querer deixá-la ali sozinha, mas a conhecia o suficiente para saber como era briosa e não demonstraria quanta dor sentia, igual a um rapaz cavaleiro. E apesar disto o indignar, ele também se admirava da firmeza dela. Não havia nada além disto para se fazer.

Akane tinha um biombo no quarto, e lentamente caminhou até ele, e sentou-se num banquinho atrás. Assim, começou a se despir ao passo que ia se limpando da terra e do suor, e as roupas atirava no chão, meio que próximo da cama, na verdade ela nem via bem onde caiam as peças. Sentia-se exausta e dolorida, seu corpo lhe implorava pela cama. De trás do biombo ela via o móvel e suspirava – ele parecia tão convidativo com sua forração de peles, os travesseiros macios de pena e os lençóis de linho…

E os olhos vazios fitando o chão enquanto ela se limpava preenchiam-se aos poucos de melancolia, até que uma lágrima de raiva e tristeza lhe desceu do olho verde, mas ela a enxugou, mostrando-se alentada, fechando a expressão e fazendo o olhar assumir um fito de ameaça e força.

_Não, não, nenhum homem merece minha lágrima. Eu perdi para um indigno da vitória, deste modo, eu sou vitoriosa. –ela lembrou-se com um tom de voz firme, erguendo os olhos do chão e olhando fixamente o avesso do biombo enquanto se limpava com os panos molhados.

A derrota lhe era desagradável, mas ela não se culpava ou se achava ineficiente. Sabia que perder, não importando para quem, não lhe era vergonha ou desonra alguma. Seu espírito era lutador e nobre. Sabia que era a derrota que engrandecia verdadeiramente e não a vitória, e ela não ia se torturar por causa de um duelo perdido. Já tinha perdido outras vezes no passado e sempre soube lidar com a derrota, mas o problema era que o tombo lhe fora cruel, e ela sentia-se triste por causa dele e por causa da dor que sofria, e tinha vergonha da forma que caiu, arrastada pelo próprio corcel – e este sentimento ela não sabia explicar.

Os olhos inquietos reviravam-se, e ela apoiou a testa com uma das mãos por um momento, sentindo os braços pesados e a costas doloridas e os ombros tensos.

_Não foi nada… Acalme-se. –ela disse para si mesma, sorrindo e suspirando, e logo começou a se sentir melhor. Era um pouco difícil conter as lágrimas, mas esforçou-se, e permaneceu resoluta quanto a sua posição de firmeza. Tinha de ser assim, firme como um baluarte, era uma questão de honra e bem-estar, e por isso mantinha a expressão da face irredutível, inexpressiva, os olhos repletos de força, como se ela estivesse enfrentando agora o duelo contra si mesma. E não ia permitir-se perder.

Akane lavou-se sentada no banquinho atrás do biombo e não ouvia um ruído a sua volta nem fora da tenda. Gostava da repentina tranquilidade daquele silêncio, e isto fazia com que se sentisse mais relaxada. E quando estava totalmente satisfeita com sua higiene, secou-se com os outros panos e apanhou sua camisola alva e comprida de mangas longas. Caminhou até a cama, mas não teve forças para vestir a roupa, e jogando-a no chão de qualquer jeito, junto das vestes negras de cavaleiro que estava usando antes, deitou na cama de bruços e cobriu-se com os lençóis, e não demorou em dormir. Estava exausta, e agora cada músculo de seu corpo doía.

::::::::

Na hora do jantar, os cavaleiros "Formidáveis" se sentaram para a refeição parca, um pouco desgastados e muito silenciosos. Não trocaram muitas palavras, e na mesa ao lado Victorious e Random comentavam com Laurell detalhes dos duelos daquele dia e das expectativas que tinham para o domingo. Mas os "Formidáveis" impassíveis, embora prestando atenção, permaneciam presos dentro de seus pensamentos. Tinha sido um dia comprido, havia muito para se absorver na opinião daqueles que gostam de analisar cada passo alheio, cada olhar testemunhado.

Heero tinha algumas ideias loucas correndo na sua mente, ideias movidas por ansiedade, por uma quase aflição que de repente lhe começava a fazer mal. Não sabia por que se sentia desejoso de ir verificar como Akane estava depois do duelo. Mas ele não tinha forças suficientes para isto. Percorreu o olhar pelos seus companheiros e suspirou, sem fome, sem ânimo para qualquer coisa. Ergueu os olhos para ver o céu, e ficou a divagar sobre a vida.

Era como se nenhum deles estivesse realmente ali. E assim, depois de terminarem a refeição, cada um tomou seu próprio rumo, e resolveu se dedicar a seus interesses. Havia algumas coisas restantes para se resolver para o dia seguinte. A última fase do duelo os esperava no amanhecer, todos eles estavam classificados entre os dezesseis colocados, e logo tudo teria findado, deixando apenas as lembranças. E assim, Heero pensava, para quê tanto se afligir? Dali três dias estaria outra vez com o pé na estrada para um destino que ele ainda não conhecia. A vida era assim, a maior parte das coisas não permanecia.

Era já passada a meia-noite, Duo estava caminhando de volta para a tenda sozinho, a capa negra recuada toda para trás e os olhos pregados no céu. Tinha ido a taverna distrair a cabeça um pouco, trocar umas palavras com os cavaleiros ali ou apenas ficar no seu canto observando as pessoas a sua volta, acompanhado de uma caneca de cerveja. E assim que pôs os pés para fora do estabelecimento, resolveu ir procurar Akane. O horário para tal visita podia ser meio duvidoso, mas os interesses dele eram honrosos, e apenas lhe bastava saber que ela estava bem e desejar-lhe boa-noite. É que deu por falta dela na hora do jantar e a tinha visto somente uma vez naquele dia e sentiu-se inquieto de repente por causa disto.

As estrelas iam vigiando-o enquanto ele movia-se silencioso e sorrateiro pela noite como uma pantera sinistra. E ele sorria sozinho, tranquilamente, perambulando entre as barracas na busca do acampamento De Estherallis, até que o localizou. Estava tudo muito quieto tanto fora como dentro das tendas, mas Duo não hesitou em anunciar de maneira o mais discreta possível a sua presença:

_Ó de casa! –exclamou moderadamente, mas não houve resposta. Ele entrou na primeira das tendas, uma espécie de hall. Olhou a volta escutando o silêncio total que existia ali. –Ó de casa… –mas nada parecia estar lá para atender seu chamado e ele andou para um dos lados, até a entrada de uma outra tenda.

Adentrando o cômodo desconhecido, logo percebeu, olhando de relance, que era um quarto. Havia um biombo num canto, uma cômoda noutro com alguns frascos e objetos sobre ela. No fundo havia uma cama, e ele ousou ir se aproximando dela devagar, silencioso, e pelo chão estranhava a presença de roupas jogadas.

Quando se achegou da cama, havia alguém deitado nela. Era Akane. Mas fixando os olhos nela, Duo sentiu um alvoroço por dentro que o fez fraco num instante, e meneou a cabeça contrariado, dando passos de recuo, olhando fixamente para ela deitada de bruços, somente coberta até os quadris, mostrando as costas totalmente nuas, e depois olhou para o chão e as roupas espalhadas por ele. Havia roupas negras, as que Arcus usava por debaixo da panóplia, e uma camisola branca, e Duo recuando para trás, arrasado, tinha expresso nos olhos descrença e frustração. Corriam pensamentos insanos na mente dele, fazendo-o sentir-se preso dentro de um vórtice de decepção atordoante.

_Eu não posso acreditar… –ele começou a murmurar, e não despregava o olhar das costas brancas de Akane desnudas, cada vez mais contrariado e magoado. –Não acredito! –e acabou falando mais alto do que devia, sentindo-se fraquejar, como que golpeado fatalmente.

Não, ninguém precisava lhe falar, tinha certeza de que seus olhos viam uma cruel traição contra ele e seu amor. Jamais esperara isto, nem de Akane, nem de Arcus, mas estava claro para ele, fora iludido e enganado sem qualquer piedade.

_Quem está aí? –escutou de repente a voz dela, um murmúrio confuso embargado pelo sono, e ela ergueu-se devagar, olhando a volta.

Duo parado na porta, abaixou a cabeça, já trêmulo, tamanha decepção que sentia. Esta era tanta, tão avassaladora, que lhe despertava raiva – nunca havia sido traído. Corava fortemente, os olhos enchiam-se de frieza.

_Duo? –ela indagou assustada de repente, cobrindo-se toda com o lençol, olhando para o rapaz parado na sua porta. –O que faz aqui? O que foi? –indagou alarmada, um pouco corada. Mas estava escuro e eles quase não se viam.

_Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, hã? –ele ergueu olhos feridos para ela, fitando-a com uma ferocidade que ela não tinha tido o gosto de provar. Sua voz vinha com um timbre acusatório que a fez tremer por dentro. –Como você teve a coragem de agir assim comigo, Akane?! –disse ainda mais alto, e ela sentia a tensão e a raiva existentes nele.

_O que foi, Duo? Do que você está falando? –indagou assustada e confusa, encolhendo-se debaixo do lençol com que se cobrira, o olhar expressava uma inocência que era petulante e irritante para Duo.

_Ah, não dê uma de desentendida! Que desgosto! Por que tive de me apaixonar por você?! Maldição! –e havia uma mágoa dolorida na voz dele junto de uma raiva atroz enquanto na penumbra ele a fuzilava com o olhar.

_Eu não estou entendendo! Duo, o que foi? –ela disse em pânico, trêmula, agarrando-se no lençol cada vez mais, vendo-o parado diante da entrada como se ele fosse uma fera em pose de ataque.

_Você era minha eleita! Como pôde me enganar assim! Que desilusão, meu Deus! Você beija a minha boca, mas dorme com este infeliz do _seu senhor_! Que repugnância. –disse friamente, as lágrimas de ódio lhe escorrendo a face, e a voz ríspida surgia da garganta sem qualquer alteração de volume, enregelando o coração de Akane.

_Não! –exclamou prontamente, entendendo tudo em um único doloroso instante. –Não é o que está pensando! Duo, me deixe explicar!

_Não quero saber de nada, estou farto de suas seduções! Não vou ouvir mais nada de você, sua mentirosa!

_Não, não, Duo! Espere um pouco!

_Não ouse falar comigo. Você era a minha dama, como pôde fazer isto comigo?! –e a última frase ele lamentou com a voz chorosa e magoada, trêmula, como se estivesse se contendo para não extravasar toda a sua decepção, embora revelasse ódio.

Ele virou-se de uma vez e saiu da tenda, nervoso. Não podia acreditar no que descobrira, e enxugando o rosto bruscamente, mantinha a expressão fechada na face, caminhando rapidamente para uma direção que não sabia. Nunca imaginara que seu amor podia acabar assim, aquilo que mais prezava e que lhe significava praticamente a razão de viver não passava de falsidade. Que droga de vida!, praguejava em pensamentos, descrente, nunca antes se sentira tão perdido e machucado. Jamais esperara tal apunhalada pelas costas da pessoa que mais amava. Vivia sempre o momento, e aquele era um dos piores pelos quais já havia passado.

Que ódio, que desgosto, que raiva de si mesmo! Ele sentia tudo isto, se achava um estúpido por ter amado Akane tanto. E no final, de que valia foi tudo? De nenhuma! Serviu apenas para lhe ferir o coração tão profundamente, do mesmo modo que o amor com o qual a amava o acertava, exatamente com a mesma intensidade. E tremia, fraco, caminhando sem rumo pela noite, confuso, curtindo uma emoção única.

_Duo! –ele ouviu alguém gritar por ele, mas não quis ver quem era, embora nem precisasse. Seu coração avisara de pronto que se tratava de Akane, pois só aquela voz o fazia se sentir bem mesmo que em total desconsolo interno. –Não, Duo, por favor, espere! Não faça isto comigo!

Ele se forçava a não olhar para trás, para ela, fungando, as sobrancelhas curvadas, perturbado, infeliz. Sentia-se como morto de repente ao pensar que foi enganado pelas seduções de uma pessoa cruel, que usara seu coração como brinquedo.

_Milorde! –a voz pedia chorosa atrás dele, cada vez mais próxima. –Milorde, não aja deste modo comigo, por favor! Eu imploro! –ele ouviu quase nos seus ouvidos a voz suplicante e chorosa, apesar de tão melódica, e sentiu que foi preso pela aba da capa.

Obrigado a parar, voltou-se para trás, e viu Akane de joelhos agarrada com força na aba da capa dele, trajando a camisola branca, um ombro a mostra, olhando baixo enquanto as lágrimas lhe pingavam do rosto.

_Não quero ouvir suas mentiras, nem quero ver suas lágrimas fingidas! Vá embora! –demandou imperioso e gélido como um Inverno rigoroso, apático. Não havia qualquer deboche ou tranquilidade na voz potente e limpa, estava transformado, a dor fizera-lhe isso. A decepção sofrida fora muito forte, não sabia se suportaria olhar a face dela outra vez.

Puxou a capa com força para livrar-se e ir embora, mas Akane se prendera a esta de tal modo desesperado que se deixaria arrastar por Duo, mas não soltaria.

_Não! Meu senhor! –implorou em lágrimas, erguendo os olhos para ele, arrasada. Tinha de fazê-lo escutar sua justificativa, não podia permitir que ele pensasse dela o que não era verdade.

Duo virou o rosto para longe, recusando-se a olhá-la, e fechava os olhos apertado, sofrendo um nó no coração que sentia que o ia matar e quase não respirava de desilusão e tristeza.

_Eu imploro a sua piedade e a sua justiça, nobre cavaleiro! –a moça bradou depois, intensamente, olhando baixo outra vez e isto o obrigou a olhá-la. Sentia-se indeciso, porque, se havia dor e mágoa pela traição sofrida, era por que amava o traidor mais que genuinamente.

Duo já não sabia o que fazer com aquele nó em seu peito, que por mais que o machucasse, não causava dor o suficiente para que ele a maltratasse. Ademais, Akane apelara para o senso de honra dele, coisa que ele não podia combater. Como cavaleiro, devia misericórdia e justiça a ela, ao menos para ouvir a justificativa que tão insistentemente queria expor. Ele baixou olhos frios e intransigentes por fim, parecendo desgostoso do próprio ato, e prosseguiu num silêncio aterrador fitando-a como se ela fosse algo detestável.

_Não execute a sentença antes de saber o veredicto, milorde. –ela pediu depois, baixinho, respirando fundo e controlando-se para não chorar mais. –Não é o que o senhor concebeu em sua mente, milorde, por favor, acredite em mim. Ouça o que tenho a lhe dizer: Não existe na verdade Sir Arcus de Estherallis. –ela o olhava com seus olhos verdes intensos, a voz saía abalada, mas não descontrolada.

Duo arregalou os olhos e parou de respirar por um momento, fitando Akane ajoelhada diante dele, chocado. O que é que estava ouvindo? Meu Deus, ele não entendia mais nada e a raiva apenas crescia. Era uma vertigem constante a que sentia, cada vez mais fraco e perdido, rodando envolvido de um vórtice torturante.

_Não estou entendendo! –exclamou ríspido, mas ela o olhava melancólica.

_Sir Arcus não existe, mas sou eu, Akane Yora, milorde, o cavaleiro! Não sou culpada de traí-lo, milorde, mas sou culpada de amá-lo com toda a força do meu ser!

Duo estava chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa e, engolindo seco, sua face aliviou-se da raiva e da mágoa, ficando pálida e demonstrando o arrebatamento que sofreu. Não sabia o que era pior. Ficou fitando-a com insistência, em pânico, e Akane aos poucos foi erguendo-se diante dele.

_Eu lhe imploro perdão. –ela disse depois, os olhos atentos presos no rosto dele.

_Como é que pode… –de repente ele murmurou perplexo, olhando-a sem qualquer ação.

_Milorde, me entenda… Eu sou também Sir Arcus, aquele quem o senhor vê justar na arena, desde o princípio. Não estou te traindo, não amo ninguém mais além de ti, não desejo ninguém mais além de ti… Não me trate mal, meu senhor. –E de repente havia uma honradez na voz dela, revelando para Duo uma força muito grande e uma devoção muito grande, olhando-o dentro do olho sem temor.

Muitas coisas fizeram sentido para ele então, naquele instante, enquanto afluíram até a sua mente tantas imagens e tantos dizeres que o intrigaram no passado sobre Akane. Agora sabia por que ela era tão parecida com eles no modo de pensar e no modo de ver o mundo, agora entendia os traços incomuns que ela apresentava – tudo isto era porque ela levava uma vida de cavaleiro. Akane era nobre, vivia debaixo do regimento das virtudes cavalheirescas, ao mesmo tempo em que se mostrava ser uma plebéia ferreira e serva. Ela era duas coisas diferentes de uma vez – tanto dama como cavaleiro – e isto a fazia ainda mais fascinante e misteriosa. A vertigem de Duo o levava a girar e girar cada vez mais, fazendo-o mais fraco:

_Eu não sei… Eu… não sei o que pensar. Não posso acreditar. –ele disse depois, suspirando, parecia que finalmente tinha entendido o que ela lhe tinha revelado. E olhava para a face que apreciava tanto, sentindo a força dos olhos dela nos dele. –Mas por que isso, por que você é um cavaleiro, Akane?

_Porque eu fui escolhida para ser um e honrar o nome de minha família. –ela respondeu concisamente, exatamente do modo que se esperava de um cavaleiro, e Duo não soube se ria ou se sofria diante do que ouvia e via.

_Impressionante. Não sei o que é pior… –falou depois, deslumbrado, os olhos arregalados. Ela ficou parada silenciosa diante dele, e Duo sentia algo triste nela, e de repente se ruborizou todo, olhando baixo. –Ai de mim. –e lamuriou, sendo atravessado de uma outra onda intensa de dor e pasmo. Que noite exaustiva aquela, como estava sofrendo!

Agora percebia seu grande erro! A julgara terrivelmente mal. Como podia ter cometido tal ato injusto? A taxara imoral, desleal, enganosa e agora entendia que nada disso era verdade, ela era tão inocente quanto antes daquela noite. Duo levou a mão à testa e suspirou pesado, trêmulo outra vez.

_Ai de mim, que te insultei e te fiz chorar e sofrer como se eu fosse uma besta! Ai de mim! –ele lamuriava, agora se lembrando das palavras que usara para atacá-la e o tom de voz com o qual a açoitou. –Me perdoe, Akane, por ter pensado mal de você, por ter sido tão impulsivo… Eu sinto muito, não sei como poderá me perdoar.

Ela olhava-o com receio e tristeza, e suspirou. Não sabia bem o que falar, também se sentia muito chocada com o que houvera, e apenas negou com a cabeça, timidamente, recuperando o fôlego.

_Você é a minha dama. –ele disse, reafirmando o que nunca tinha dito, mas revogara minutos atrás. Aquela frase comoveu Akane, que sorriu para ele lindamente, mas de forma dolorida. –Me perdoe, Akane, me perdoe se te fiz sofrer. –e ele enxugou o rosto dela, engolindo seco. Nunca se vira diante de uma situação tão delicada. Era algo estranho, ele estava confuso, triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo, já nem sabia por quê.

Por fim ele a abraçou, sussurrando para ela palavras de arrependimento, e ela disse nos braços dele:

_Você tudo ignorava… Sua reação foi compreensível. Só tenho a opção de te perdoar, meu cavaleiro. –ela foi sensata, razoável, embora se sentindo triste e assustada. –Mas e eu? O senhor me perdoa? Me aceitará outra vez? –e indagou melancólica e insegura, mas ele não entendia por que. No final, houve uma inversão de sentimentos, e quem era culpado já não era, e quem estava certo já não era, Duo não sabia se ficava feliz em saber que ela não traíra ou se sentia triste por ter maltratado-a, além da agravante de ter descoberto sobre a verdadeira identidade de Arcus.

_Sim, eu te perdôo, Akane. Como posso eu viver sem você, minha senhora do cabelo cor de granada? –ele disse carinhosamente, mexendo nos cabelos dela, apertando-a forte contra o peito, sentindo que ela o agarrava como se com medo de cair num abismo muito fundo da onde jamais sairia.

Eles olharam-se depois, ela abaixou a cabeça, ainda abalada pelas emoções que vivera, e suspirou, erguendo-lhe um sorriso triste. Ele ladeou os ombros dela com as mãos, olhando-a fixamente e sorriu caloroso, querendo assegurá-la de que a compreendia e confiava nela.

_Eu amo você. –ele disse depois com firmeza e carinho e ela sorriu ainda mais comovida. Havia uma gentileza e bondade nos olhos azuis limpos como um céu de Verão que Duo oferecia enquanto a fitava. Passou uma mão pelo rosto dela, que parecia tão frágil ali que parecia mentira ela ser o tal Sir Arcus.

_E eu a você. –ela murmurou com doçura e melancolia, alisando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Duo nunca pensou em vê-la da forma que via então. Ela parecia assustada, insegura, triste e delicada. Era ele o responsável pela debilitação dela? Esta pergunta e a sua resposta o assustava enquanto a fitava, e via o cansaço e um vestígio de sofrimento na face dela. Ele a abraçou, apertando-a contra o peito, mas a ouviu gemer de dor.

_O que foi? –perguntou sério, levemente assustado.

_Não é nada, mas minhas costas doem.

E então lhe veio à mente a queda que "Arcus" sofrera naquela tarde. Ele olhou Akane, meneou a cabeça contrariado, e com um ar maduro, advertiu:

_Não sei porquê você tem de se envolver com duelos… –e finalmente ele a viu sorrir com alguma alegria. –Bem, pelo menos, finalmente eu conheci o tal Sir Arcus. –subitamente ele sentiu-se na disposição para brincar, e Akane riu comedida, um pouco corada. –Vai ser quase impossível se acostumar com esta situação…

Akane o prosseguiu olhando com sorriso, e por um momento eles não falaram nada.

_Você está bem? Olhe só, está descalça! –ele comentou depois espantado e ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

_Eu estou bem, não importa. –ela disse tranquila, não o olhando muito diretamente.

_Importa sim. –e ele a pegou no colo.

Foi a primeira prova de amor que viveram, uma situação realmente muito delicada, até constrangedora. Akane olhava Duo, enlaçando o pescoço dele, suspirando e sorrindo. Não por maldade pensava em como gostava de tê-lo em sua possessão. Pela cena de fúria dele e pela mágoa que ele expressou, Akane comprovou como era sincero e febril o amor que ele nutria e como era real e forte. Isto de certa forma a tranquilizava muito, mas ele fora tão duro nas palavras que ela sentia ainda a aspereza delas em seu coração. Percebia que Duo tinha o mal de ser impulsivo.

E enquanto Duo a carregava, um pouco perdido ainda, estava aliviado em saber que todos os seus julgamentos estavam errados. Isto era bom. Mas a parte ruim era que se sentia chocado agora pela revelação que obtivera e a consciência pesava ao lembrar-se do modo como a tratou diante de sua decepção, os impulsos que ele não sabia refrear, explodindo em palavras amargas contra ela, acusando-a cegamente. Teve medo de que ela não o quisesse mais; agora, tinha medo de que ela não o perdoasse. Amar era tão difícil, ainda mais amar do modo que ele amava. Mas, apesar de tudo, relanceou o rosto dela contendo um sorriso, e aquilo desfez qualquer sensação ruim em seu peito, e começou a pensar onde encontraria outra como ela. Já havia decidido – a escolhida era ela, a sua única e eterna dama, dona de todas as suas afeições – e não teria mais forças para voltar atrás de tão envolvido que estava.

De volta a tenda, Duo a deitou na cama e a cobriu, e Akane o fitava insistentemente, como se fosse uma criancinha, parecendo serena então, entreabrindo um sorriso plácido que o tranquilizava grandemente. Sentou-se com ela, e suspirou.

_Eu não sei ainda como poderei aceitar o que eu agora descobri… É demais de assustadora esta realidade. –ele confessou, sorrindo nervoso e ela riu.

_Imagino… –e com a voz saindo sussurrante, ficou, por um tempo olhando o rosto dele, fixa e ternamente, como uma criança, como se na verdade ele não a estivesse vendo. E depois sorriu com os olhos, e fez mostrar que ia falar algo sério. –Mas antes de tudo Duo, você tem de me fazer uma promessa. –pediu solene, dirigindo-lhe olhos austeros de respeitabilidade.

_Promessa? –havia mais compromissos a serem assumidos do que ele imaginava.

_Sim, deve me prometer que jamais contará isto a ninguém.

_Eu prometo. –sem delongas, ele disse sorrindo e assentindo, alisando os cabelos dela. Seu olhar a absorvia de uma vez enquanto ele ouvia o som das próprias palavras. Akane lhe abriu um sorriso e tirou os olhos da face dele. –Agora descanse. Precisa dormir, amanhã os duelos recomeçarão e se intensificarão. Precisa se recuperar. –ele inclinou-se e lhe beijou a testa. –Boa noite. –finalmente cumprira o objetivo que o levara até ali.

Ela assentiu meiga:

_Boa noite. –e virou-se de lado, voltada para ele, e Duo sentado na cama em silêncio a ficou observando adormecer. Aos poucos, delicadamente, ela foi fechando os olhos, até que dormiu, parecia em paz durante o sono, e ele alisava-lhe o cabelo de vez em quando, zelando por ela, ainda tumultuado por tantas coisas e sentindo uma devoção que o feria, mas parecia cessar enquanto ele estava ali com ela. Era como uma droga viciadora, ele só sentia-se bem enquanto estivesse com ela. Ás vezes era perturbador encarar a situação daquela forma, mas o que fazer se não existia comparação melhor? Ele já provara a si mesmo que nutria uma louca obsessão por ela bem naquela noite ao ser levado a loucura pela mera suposição de ter sido traído.

Ficava pensando como seria dali em diante. Não haveria como não vê-la com outros olhos agora. Era quase assustador imaginar que Arcus não passava de uma moça encantadora que dentro da armadura provava ter a coragem de um soldado de elite. Só que não importava o quão estranho era saber que Akane era um cavaleiro, havia coisas que jamais iriam mudar.

Ele não cansava de apreciar a beleza dela, visão tão impressionante. A imagem dela era poderosa, sua presença chamava atenção, e quanto mais a conhecia, mais bonita e irresistível a achava. Havia algo nela que cativava, embora ele não fosse capaz de dizer o quê, algo que vinha de dentro, uma luz sobrepujante. E ali, recostado na cama ao lado dela, alisando-lhe os cabelos, passou a meditar em muitas coisas, entre elas o futuro. Não sabia bem para onde ia levar aquela paixão que ele tinha por ela, mas encarava tal sentimento com tanta seriedade, a sentia tão pujante, que só sabia ceder e seguir aquele arrebatamento. Nunca sentira nada mais delicioso, era aventura tortuosa e empolgante. Nunca se importara muito com o futuro mesmo.

Quando o domingo amanheceu, com um Sol brilhante coroando o céu, Howard e Alaric acordaram cedo.

_Como será que ela está se sentindo? –Alaric perguntou, reflexivo, olhando Howard com dúvida.

_Deve ter melhorado depois do descanso, mas as dores podem ter piorado. Mas como ela é muito ruim, vai estar de pé e disposta para o duelo de hoje assim como esteve na manhã de ontem… –Howard disse displicente, sabendo que a vida de um cavaleiro era aquela e não havia o que se fazer para evitar tais infortúnios. Tais guerreiros eram treinados para resistir a dores extremas e condições desafiadoras.

_Vá arranjar algo para o café lá na barraca dos suprimentos, Alaric, e eu vou ver como ela está. –Howard disse depois e o rapaz assentiu e saiu da tenda para ir buscar pão e leite.

Howard tomou um suspiro e riu-se. Foi até o quarto dela, entrando despreocupadamente, exclamando:

_Hora de acordar, bela adormecida… –mas a exclamação acabou por sair meio grave e séria quando ele viu o rapaz deitado na cama dela.

Duo estava deitado ali de lado, por cima das cobertas, vestido da capa e calçando as luvas e as botas, dormindo profundamente, com a face voltada para Akane, que dormia pacificamente.

Howard primeiro torceu o nariz, mas depois abriu um sorriso travesso e malicioso, e saiu do quarto só para depois voltar com uma vassoura. E assim, ele estocou Duo com as cerdas rudemente e o rapaz acordou exaltado, dando um pulo para fora da cama.

_O que está fazendo aqui?! –Howard logo bradou bravo, e cercando Duo com a vassoura, ia batendo nele com as cerdas, mas Duo o olhava assustado e irritado. –Quem é você?

_Eu sou Sir Duo Maxwell!

_Eu sei quem você é, Duo! –Howard disse desdenhoso, espantando Duo para fora com vassouradas. Duo ia esquivando-se e reclamando, olhando Howard confuso. –Quem é você, rapaz? –mas Howard insistiu em perguntar depois, e Duo alegou:

_Ela está usando o meu anel, droga!

Já do lado de fora, Howard parou de acertar Duo, e parando com a vassoura, segurando-a como se ela fosse uma lança, olhou de um jeito astuto, sorrindo malicioso, vendo o garoto ofegando irritado com o tratamento.

_Eu sempre soube que você estava louco por ela… –e comentou debochado. –Agora vá para casa, moleque!

Duo o olhou sorrindo pasmado e foi embora confuso. Howard ria lá atrás, Duo podia escutar, e ao voltar à cabeça sobre os ombros, viu o velho entrar nas tendas outra vez. Que gente excêntrica! Duo ria se divertindo. Apesar da tensão vivida de noite, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Do jeito que tinha acordado foi direto tomar o desjejum, rindo sozinho, esbanjando contentamento. Cumprimentou os "Impressionantes" por ali e outros conhecidos e quando chegou na mesa, viu apenas Heero e sentou-se ao lado dele.

_'Dia, Heero.

Heero o olhou antipático e não fez nem para responder. Sentia que Duo estava inquieto, aquilo era mau sinal, a argúcia de Heero o estava informando de algo. Assim, encolhendo-se um pouco, Duo segredou:

_Eu preciso te contar algo! Você não sabe o que descobri! –e já estava a ponto de partilhar a descoberta que fizera sobre Arcus.

Heero o olhou feroz, com os olhos aguçados, e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

_Hey! O que foi que te fiz, cara?! –Duo perguntou alto, indignado, olhando o companheiro.

_Ela me fez prometer que não ia contar nada para ninguém. Se você sair espalhando por aí, pode esperar a morte. –Heero foi falando sinistro e ameaçador.

_Ai, tá bom… –Duo disse, um pouco assustado. De repente teve certeza de que Heero falava muito sério e nunca gostou de duvidar dele. –Mas vem cá, você já sabia do Arcus?

_Sim.

_Ah, nem tem graça contar as coisas para você…

Heero meneou a cabeça para ele desgostoso e voltou a tomar o desjejum como se nem tivesse aberto a boca. Achava Duo tão indiscreto…

Duo suspirou e tomou um gole de leite:

_Por que será que, por mais fortes e decididas que as garotas sejam, elas ainda tenham o dom de sempre nos amolecer com o jeitinho delicado e frágil que podem apresentar? –Duo perguntou sem olhar Heero, como se estivesse pensando alto. –Bah! Elas estão sempre fazendo a gente de bobo…

_E você ama quando elas fazem isto com você, não é mesmo? –Heero provocou malvado e Duo riu impressionado:

_Mas você é mau, hein? Pelo amor de Deus!

Heero apenas sorria malicioso para Duo, que ria debochado ainda. Mas depois ele deu de ombros, olhando Heero com esperteza. Heero meneou a cabeça enquanto sorria, achando Duo um incorrigível.

_E por acaso você não é mau também? –ele provocou depois, indagando. Duo nada respondeu, mas para Heero nem havia necessidade, conquanto que Duo continuasse com aquele sorriso perverso estampado na face, sorriso muito semelhante ao que ele próprio exibia.

* * *

Boa noite!

Este capítulo é bem legal. Acho que é a primeira vez que eu mostro a Ane se dando mal. Ela lida com o sofrimento de um jeito bem parecido com o de Heero, mas ainda assim mais emocinal.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Até a próxima postagem!

14.01.2017


	24. Intrigas

**No último capítulo…**

Sir Arcus de Estherallis, digo, Lady Akane Yora enfrenta Conde Decker Evangeline e sofre uma derrota chocante. Derrubada e arrastada pelo próprio cavalo, sente-se humilhada, não pela perda, mas por passar por ela às mãos do mal Decker . Heero, ciente de sua verdadeira identidade, preocupa-se com ela, mas nada faz a respeito. Duo, com saudades de sua prometida, resolve ir visitá-la em suas tendas e se depara com ela dormindo profundamente, no chão sua camisola misturada com as roupas de cavaleiro. Perturbado com o que vê, toma-se por traído por ela e por pouco não a rejeita de todo. Descobre assim que Arcus e Akane são a mesma pessoa.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 24 – Intriga**

Após o duelo contra Arcus, a todo o momento Decker tinha um sorriso maldito na face corada, todo enfatuado. Ele olhava Dorothy com olhos altaneiros e ela ria dele, achando-o patético. Ele ainda se enchia de contentamento por ter mandado aquele "'Formidável' miserável" para o chão, e a face dele mostrava um convencimento digno de ódio.

Sentou ele e a prima para o jantar no interior das tendas. Ele tinha muito a tramar naquela noite, tinha alvos maiores e melhores esperando para serem acertados por ele.

Havia um saboroso faisão e vinho misturado com água sobre a mesa, e enquanto eram servidos por um criado, Dorothy contemplava o olhar vitorioso e metido do primo e ria deliciosamente, mas seus motivos eram dúbios – não sabia se partilhava dos sentimentos ou se zombava dele.

_Como você é bem parecido, meu senhor brilhante… –ela elogiou com a voz suave um tanto ofídia e ele sorriu para ela malicioso:

_Especialmente quando eu venço! –e dispensou o criado com um gesto de desdém, olhando a prima com maldade. E ela devolvia um olhar semelhante, era um par estranho aquele, difícil saber se na verdade se amavam ou se odiavam… –Estou cheio de boas ideias. –ele informou depois. –Repensei algumas coisas, e agora resolvi que não importa se Relena recusou-se desta vez, ainda tenho mais um recurso para usar.

_Me diverte em pensar qual será este… –Dorothy disse em sugestão, mastigando cerimoniosa um naco do faisão.

_Farei exatamente o que ela quer: irei falar com ela pessoalmente.

_Ela não se agradará disto. –Dorothy comentou, calmamente. –Ela deixou claro que não quer tratar desse assunto, mas quer que você fale diretamente com o príncipe.

_Não, minha prima, você não entendeu. –Decker disse de uma forma petulante que desagradou Dorothy, e ela lhe dirigiu um olhar irritado que ele nem sequer notou. –Esta será minha desculpa de aproximação. Direi que estou indo falar com Zechs, mas irei insistir com meu pedido até a exaustão da princesa, ela não resistirá desta vez, serei muito convincente!

_Amém. –Dorothy disse, parecia gostar do plano dele, mas havia algo de encrespado na voz dela. –Mas e se ainda não der certo?

_Há de dar, priminha.

_Mas e se não der? –ela teimou, sem olhá-lo, de uma forma arrogante.

_O que quer dizer com isso? –ele rosnou, olhando-a irritado com a disposição de Dorothy. Ela ergueu olhos felinos para ele que o provocavam com um sorriso. –Você é muito estranha, prima…

_Não, nada disso, sou apenas precavida. –ela provocou-o com seu sorriso deliciosamente maldoso e traiçoeiro, mas Decker não gostava do que via nela. –Conheço a princesa, sei que ela irá provar-se muito, como eu diria…? Oh, sim: inabalável!

_Ah, pare com isso! Por que está sempre admirando os meus inimigos? –ele disse parecendo debochado, mas não gostava nada daquele traço em Dorothy. Achava insultante que ela tivesse sempre boas coisas a dizer sobre seus adversários por que se sentia inferiorizado.

_Inimigos? Perdoe-me a mediocridade, mas pelo que entendo Relena é sua escolha como esposa, não sua inimiga. –ela disse inocente e humilde, mas Decker já conhecia aquela fachada e sentia as estocadas da prima. Odiava ter de reconhecer que ela era muito astuta e poderosa. –Estou intrigada.

Decker suspirou, contendo a impaciência. Baixou os olhos por um momento e depois disse:

_Eu estou certo de que não é preciso explicação alguma. –e pausou –Além do mais, não será necessário lhe dizer qual medida será tomada neste caso extremo. A prima está muito bem informada. –havia um tom de ameaça em relação à Dorothy na voz de Decker além de sua contrariedade, mas ela não pareceu dar importância. Sorriu por motivos íntimos, fitando Decker.

Dorothy sabia bem que Decker estava pronto para transpor os limites do aceitável se Relena se mostrasse ainda intransigente quanto ao pedido dele. Dorothy sorriu com deleite, fitando o primo do outro lado da mesa, e depois assentiu.

_Está certo, faz bem, meu senhor brilhante, muito bem. –e mesurou a cabeça diante dele, aprovando-o, contente com a firmeza de espírito do rapaz. Ele sorriu brilhantemente e largou um talher.

_Mal vejo a hora de que amanheça, minha prima. Mal vejo a hora de ter enganchado em meu braço a Princesa Relena num vestido branco! Mal vejo a hora de conquistar todo este reino maldito! –e a voz ia acalorando a cada frase, e Dorothy riu-se.

_Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta indiscreta, Decker?

_Talvez. –ele deu de ombros, bem-humorado outra vez.

_O que sente pela Princesa Relena? –ela perguntou calma, olhando-o diretamente.

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus, prima! Que pergunta estúpida! O que acha? Não é preciso sentir nada para se casar com aquela beldade, ainda mais sob as circunstâncias de agarrar todo este lindo pedaço de terra que é o Reino de Sanc! Relena me serve muito bem: está no meu esquema de conquista, além de ser muito bonita! O que acha que quero mais? –ele foi falando com um pouco de descaso e rispidez, sorrindo pasmo pela pergunta da prima.

Dorothy riu discretamente, meneou a cabeça:

_Exatamente o que pensei. –ela disse. Você não a merece, ela pensou. Embora Dorothy gostasse de ver o sucesso do primo e de sua família, tinha grande estima pela Princesa Relena e grande desprazer nas falhas de caráter de seu primo, estas sendo ganância, egotismo e infidelidade. Relena era apenas mais um instrumento na mão dele, como um de seus criados, só uma peça em seu tabuleiro de xadrez, a rainha talvez, mas ainda uma mera peça a ser manipulada. Sabia que Relena merecia muito mais devido à estirpe e força que possuía. Dorothy suspirou. Apenas ansiava em ver tudo que aconteceria provocado pelo desejo egoísta do primo – era isto que a ia divertir de verdade. E sorrindo aprazida com seus pensamentos, repetiu:

_Mal vejo a hora que amanheça.

E Decker achava que ela sorria para ele, em apreciação.

_Brindemos! Amanhã é o dia em que o futuro sorrirá para mim e ti! –e ele ergueu a taça de vinho. Dorothy o acompanhou no brinde, lançando-lhe um olhar dúbio. Ela amava aquela era turbulenta. Nada era mais emocionante do que aquilo que ela podia ver se desenhar surgindo no horizonte.

Passado mais algum tempo, Dorothy anunciou que ia recolher-se:

_Deve fazer o mesmo, primo. Não queira desperdiçar uma noite de descanso antes de um dia de competição. –ela aconselhou, passando a mão pelo rosto dele e indo para sua tenda. Mas ele não respondeu de acordo à sugestão, e assim que a prima passou para seu aposento, ele saiu entrando na noite em rumo desconhecido, com um sorriso zombador de raposa riscando a face. Parecia um moleque malandro caminhando pelo acampamento, indo até o centro, para a Barge encontrar os capangas para fazerem um conselho especial.

Quando o céu de domingo foi riscado pela aurora, Decker estava arrumado e tentava o máximo ignorar o olho roxo que desaparecia em sua face. Foi confiantemente até o palácio, montado em Lucifer que estava completamente blindado de dourado, ostentando o chifre dos Romefeller na testa. Entrou nos muros do palácio e deixou Lucifer lá, reluzindo como que descido do céu fugido da carruagem de Apolo. Decker entrou pelo jardim e teve a sorte de conseguir exatamente o que almejava. Faltava uma hora para o desjejum, habitualmente servido pontualmente ás oito horas. E lá estava ela, precisamente como ele queria: sozinha, meditativa e linda.

Princesa Relena acordara naquela manhã ainda possuída pela tensão de um pressentimento. Mas era muito mais que um pressentimento na verdade – era uma desconfiança. Esta tinha se levantado no momento em que Dorothy transmitira aquelas palavras a ela e não cessara desde então, mas sua força e sua posição não a faziam revelar toda esta tensão. Vestira um traje verde-esmeralda e algumas joias, Noin ajeitara-lhe o cabelo num penteado régio, e Relena desceu para espairecer e aproveitar o delicioso Sol que batia no jardim, sobre a fonte. E foi lá que Decker a encontrou, a torcer as mãos e olhar baixo.

_O que está ocupando a mente de Vossa Alteza? –ele aproximou-se com seu primeiro galanteio.

Relena ouviu aquela voz inconfundível e sentiu-se apreensiva, mas ergueu vagarosamente os olhos para seu interlocutor sem mostrar medo ou inquietação. Decker sorria para ela o mais charmoso, porém barato, sorriso que tinha, e ela sorriu elegantemente de volta, elevando a cabeça numa atitude irreverente.

_Bom dia, Vossa Alteza Princesa Relena. –ele disse e fez uma mesura exagerada para ela, que permanecia muito imponente diante dele, levantando suas couraças. Ela também possuía uma armadura tal qual um cavaleiro que a mostrava resistente e preparada para enfrentar qualquer desafio ou prova.

_Bom dia, conde Decker. O que houve em seu rosto? –ela indagou intrigada, lançando-lhe um olhar pacífico. Ele pareceu embaraçar-se ali, e inclinando a face, desgostoso, olhando o chão por um momento, respondeu evasivo:

_Um pequeno acidente. Não foi nada grave, não há necessidade que se preocupe comigo. –e sorriu, escondendo o desgosto, e Relena quase sorriu dele.

_Oh, isto me tranquiliza. –ela comentou depois e suspirou. –E o que o traz aqui? –ela disse depois com sua voz refinada e decidida, deitando nele olhos sérios. Não ia mostrar-se mais tão dócil, não para ele.

_Estou aqui para tratar com seu irmão um assunto de suma importância, Alteza. Mas, sejamos francos, especialmente quando se trata de meu assunto, especialmente quando se tratada da senhora Vossa Alteza. –Decker parecia o homem mais gentil no mundo, um cavalheiro sem igual que faria Quatre se envergonhar de sua bondade. –Eu bem sei que minha prima Dorothy veio até ti expor minhas intenções em relação a Vossa Alteza, mas que a senhora não se regozijou sobre elas e não as aceitou.

_Está questionando a minha decisão, conde? –ela indagou inflexível, sentando-se na borda larga da fonte com calma, os olhos presos nos dele, como se não ousasse desviar seu olhar em submissão ao dele, era uma espécie de jogo do siso.

_Não, jamais, Alteza. Através de minha prima soube que seu desejo é que eu mesmo trate deste assunto. Pois bem, vim aqui satisfazer tal. –ele explicou, fazendo-se de inocente e humilde. Todos os Romefeller eram incrivelmente iguais: tinham a habilidade ofídia de se mostrarem falsos. E ele sorria com um ar franco e animado, mas Relena não se deixava influenciar.

_Como assim?

_Vim até aqui falar com seu irmão sobre a minha proposta de casamento, assim como você acha apropriado. E, também, como pude ter o prazer de encontrar a Alteza aqui, quero apresentar esta mesma proposta pessoalmente a ti.

_É uma pena. –Relena disse com um sorriso suave, tão puro, que ninguém imaginaria que havia uma pessoa audaz escondendo-se por trás dele. –Acho que tua prima informou-lhe muito bem de tudo, mas você está ignorando um detalhe.

_E qual é este? –Decker perguntou com cortesia, mantendo-se em pé diante dela, com um ar que a venerava.

_Minha recusa. Eu deixei claro que não desejo firmar nenhuma outra relação contigo a não ser de paz, e não tenho vergonha de dizer que não tenho confiança em você.

_Ah, mas que maldade, Alteza!

_Não me importa. Não boto fé na sua motivação nesta sua proposta, não me agrado em nada do que você pensa poder fazer.

_A Alteza não está compreendendo muito bem. –e de repente ele assumiu um ar funesto que fez Relena arrepiar-se. –Não há nada que te impeça de confiar em mim. Qual é o seu problema?

_Veja como fala comigo, seu insolente. Desgosto de como fica a pensar que pode mandar e desmandar na minha vida e na minha vontade. Não é assim. Repito: não irei formar união contigo nem que seja obrigada.

_A sua obstinação custará caro. –ele ameaçou subliminarmente com uma voz branda e olhos refulgentes.

_É um preço que não temo em pagar. Sei o que pretende com este casamento… –ela informou perspicaz, mas séria. –Não é paz, mas guerra. E não colaborarei com nada disto.

_Tome cuidado com o que decide.

_Você não é alguém para me dizer isto.

Decker a olhou apunhalando-a, mas ela não parecia se abalar e de repente abriu um sorriso astucioso diante dele.

_As suas ameaças não me dissuadirão de minha decisão.

Decker sentiu-se intensamente provocado, especialmente por aquele sorriso. Nunca imaginara que a princesa poderia ser tão descarada e astuta.

_Se eu fosse a princesa, não diria isto e começaria a considerar a proposta. –e começava a imprimir raiva na voz, olhando-a com a firmeza de um lince quando acha a presa.

_Mas que ousadia. Eu já disse, conde, que não serei dissuadida e não aceito sua proposta. –ela ia indignando-se sem se exaltar, demonstrando um autocontrole e uma honradez que causava tremor e inveja no próprio Decker que a via brilhar em justiça diante dele.

Por certo tempo, ele a ficou fitando furiosamente e ofegava um pouco. Não gostava de ver aquela petulante resolução na moça. Era insuportável perceber que não podia submeter Relena a sua vontade, que ela forte demais para ele.

_É esta a sua decisão? –perguntou, rosnando, querendo uma confirmação.

_Mil vezes sim.

_Vai se arrepender. –ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico fingindo-se gentil e beijou a mão dela. –Eu prometo, princesa.

_Passar bem. –ela simplesmente o despediu felina com um lindo sorriso radioso. Decker ergueu olhos furiosos para ela, mas Relena não se incomodava ou se modificava, e ficava sentada em sua paz perene ostentando uma dignidade e nobreza inigualáveis, coisas tais que Dorothy admirava.

Como Decker odiava então aquela moça altiva e petulante! Relena era maldita diante de seus olhos! Saiu nervoso do jardim, subiu em Lucifer e o esporeou com vigor, e o animal soltou um longo relincho e disparou veloz. E como um raio solar ia o animal debaixo do Sol, seu fulgor demonstrava o tamanho da ira e frustração do dono. Decker odiava ser vencido como foi por Relena, como se fosse um tolo. Aquela rapariga lhe deixava irritado, ninguém ousava contrariá-lo daquele modo, com aquela irreverência. Se ela não ia cooperar, não haveria outra forma além de usar a mais divertida das alternativas que lhe restava. Ia ter o que desejava, não lhe importava o meio. Tudo estava pronto e resolvido em sua mente, e assim como Relena, ninguém o dissuadiria de sua vontade.

Ele chegou ainda há tempo para o desjejum, mas o tomou sozinho, meditando e remoendo friamente os sentimentos negativos que nutria por Relena, todo o calor da contrariedade e ódio queimando por dentro como se ele fosse uma fornalha, e imediatamente depois mandou chamar sua escolta para começarem os preparativos, pois naquela noite seria dado o passo definitivo para sua conquista de Sanc:

_Nós vamos sequestrar a Princesa Relena. –ele apenas informou imperioso e frio quando chegaram os homens de seu conselho, e um sorriso perverso passou pelos oficiais e servos diante dele, enquanto o olhar ferido e calculista dele os encarava, insensível. Havia uma chama de ferocidade naqueles olhos determinados dele que contagiava todos a sua volta.

Dorothy ouviu o anúncio por trás do pano da tenda e abriu um sorriso de puro deleite:

_Meu mimado primo dará o passo derradeiro para uma sequência de acontecimentos momentosos! Estou tão emocionada… –ela disse tão aprazida que sua voz parecia derreter de tão suave e seus olhos sorriam macios. Chamou sua ama e pediu:

_Mande aprontar Jezebel e prepare tudo para esta noite, porque chegou a hora.

_Sim, senhora. –a moça disse submissa com uma mesura de cabeça e se afastou para executar as ordens da lady.

Enquanto isto, Dorothy olhava baixo, sorrindo deliciada. Era o início de uma época gloriosa da qual ela ia sempre se recordar.

Relena ficou sentada na borda fonte por certo tempo, pensando concentrada em tudo que se passou e já tendo antevisões do que se seguiria. Podia sentir o vento enchendo os estandartes num campo de batalha enquanto as armaduras prateadas da infantaria refletiam o Sol, e o som das espadas afiadas e das marchas dos cavalos permeavam o ar, feito pudessem ser ouvidos a uma grande distância.

Não era nada disso que ela desejava. Não sabia como podia haver gente que via beleza naquilo. E ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que pouco poderia fazer para impedir a guerra –não ia submeter-se a algo que produziria paz, mas uma falsa paz. Ela era uma idealista, e mesmo que abominasse a guerra, abominava ainda mais uma paz fraudulenta, apenas um pano quente sobre um conflito latente esperando a brecha para estourar.

O que ia fazer? O que ia ser de seu reino? Sentia como se todas as repostas estivessem no poder de suas mãos. Tinha que tomar alguma decisão, e erguendo-se da fonte num só impulso, tomou seu caminho até o aposento de Noin. Entrou sem bater e viu a dama ali bordando alguma coisa.

_Precisa de alguma coisa, princesa? –ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos para a garota, mas sem sobressaltar-se.

Relena suspirou, estava indecisa entre contar o que estava acontecendo ou não. Olhou para um lado por um instante enquanto Noin a fitava esperando que ela falasse algo.

_Estou preocupada. Acredito que o conde Decker está intencionando nos conquistar.

_Isto já era esperado. –Noin comentou trivialmente. –Acha que irá nos invadir?

_Não sei. Não sei o que pensar. Você sabe como ele tem motivações estranhas quanto a mim, não sabe?

_Está bem estampado na cara dele que não sossegará enquanto não te tomar por esposa, o iníquo! –Noin se acalorou, mas só um pouquinho.

_Sim, isto. Tudo faz parte de seu plano de conquista, ele já me fez a proposta, Noin. Ele não demorará em nos atacar… –Relena parecia pesarosa ao dizer estas coisas, e sentou-se, melancólica. Noin sabia que toda aquela tristeza era provocada pelo fato de Relena amar a justiça demasiadamente e qualquer perturbação nesta a fazia sofrer.

_Por quê? Que resposta você deu a ele? –Noin pareceu alarmada, e indagou interessada no assunto, largando o bordado de lado.

_É claro que eu recusei, não irei me casar com aquele desgraçado, Noin. Ele não tem nenhuma boa intenção ao me pedir em casamento, ele é um perverso ganancioso.

_Sem citar egoísta e mimado. Você não se comportou bem, não é mesmo? Deixou o menino enervado… –e havia um deboche na voz de Noin que irritou Relena.

_Noin, por favor! Isto é muito sério! –a princesa repreendeu.

Noin riu mesmo assim, e suspirou depois. Há algum tempo já andava prevendo que um dia aquilo ia acontecer, e em sua opinião, tinha demorado demais, e estava certa de que Zechs pensava do mesmo modo.

_O que acha que ele tentará fazer?

_Não sei, ele me ameaçou, mas só por isso é impossível prever seus movimentos. O que faremos? Contaremos a Zechs?

_Acho que ele vai se interessar por este assunto. –Noin ainda debochava e via a cara contrafeita de Relena.

_Eu irei até o gabinete dele agora.

_Espere-o tomar o desjejum.

_Por quê?

_Ele vai estar mais bem-disposto para receber a má notícia. Além do mais, não quero que ele perca o apetite. –Noin explicou com um pouco de gracejo, um pouco de devoção, e Relena revirou os olhos, colocando o queixo nas mãos. Noin riu dela brevemente. Podia estar brincando, mas era só para disfarçar a seriedade da situação. Ela bordou mais alguns pontos, pensando concentrada nas coisas que se movimentavam em volta delas, nas intrigas formadas contra o reino, e preocupava-se. Agora tudo seria possível, talvez a vida delas já estivesse correndo mais riscos do que imaginavam.

Depois do desjejum, Relena pediu para conversar com Zechs no gabinete dele. Ele estranhou o ar solene dela e a tensão que a envolvia, indicando urgência. E ao ouvir o que ela tinha a relatar, achou tudo muito impressionante, mas curioso. Era também como Noin: não se apavorava nem levava a situação tão a sério, porque estava acostumado por demais.

_O que iremos fazer, irmão? É necessária uma ação imediata.

_Discordo. Você acha que devemos ir e prender Decker? O que iremos alegar? Não temos provas de que ele realmente pretende lançar uma campanha de conquista contra nós, o que ele lhe disse é somente muito vago.

_Vago? Para mim é o suficiente. Não podemos permitir que esta situação nos leve a guerra! –ela logo declarou, firmemente. Zechs conteve um sorriso de admiração, pensando que às vezes ela era mais adulta do que ele; talvez adulta demais.

_Eu sei, Relena. Mas é melhor esperarmos ou nós acabaremos provocando esta guerra. Prender Decker é uma coisa arriscada, estaremos mexendo com a fúria dos Romefeller. Por isso, não devemos agir apressadamente.

Relena pareceu contrariada diante de Zechs, como se aquilo fosse insultante para ela. Zechs riu dela, apreciando aquela imagem. Estava admirado em ver com qual intensidade ela defendia a paz, gostava muito de ver a força de luta dentro dela, buscando o cumprimento de todos seus ideais pacifistas.

_Confie em mim, está bem? –ele pediu com seus olhos azuis claros esbanjando carisma e ternura. –Não se incomode com estas coisas. Estaremos de olhos em Decker o tempo inteiro, acredito que nada irá acontecer que seja assim tão sério. Hoje começa a etapa final dos duelos, vamos aproveitar, irmã. Obrigado por ter-me feito saber de todas estas coisas importantes, agora, deixe que eu me encarrego do resto, está bem? –e a tratava com gentileza, sorrindo.

Ela assentiu, melancólica, com um suspiro suave, e ficou parada diante dele, olhando para baixo. Apesar de confiar nele, não conseguiria fazer o que ele pedia –sentia que era sua responsabilidade se preocupar, de modo que alcançasse um caminho para a paz, para resolver todo aquele conflito.

Zechs a ficou observando por um momento, tentando compreender o que se passava no íntimo dela. Tinha certeza de que ela ainda se sentia ansiosa. Ele levantou-se da mesa e aproximou-se dela e a abraçou.

_Relena, você precisa continuar a ser exatamente como é, nosso mundo precisa de pessoas com a mesma visão que a sua.

Ela o olhou depois, intrigada com seu comentário, e seu sorriso terna, mas sorriu para ele, sem saber por quê. De repente, sentiu uma segurança ser transmitida pelo irmão, e ficou comovida pelas palavras dele. Ainda assim, temia que ele estivesse sendo descuidado demais. Mas o que restava para ela era esperar e acreditar que Zechs sabia o que estava fazendo. Nada muito reconfortante.

Ela voltou para o quarto e Noin a esperava lá, ansiosa para saber o que ia acontecer então. Estava até que se divertindo com a nova situação, apesar da seriedade. Sempre desejou um pouco mais de emoção, Noin não era uma jovem que facilmente se agradava do marasmo da rotina de uma dama –ela queria viver intensamente, estava pronta para isso, tinha um espírito guerreiro.

_O que foi resolvido? –indagou de forma respeitosa e preocupada, escondendo a curiosidade infantil.

_Zechs acha melhor não tomar medidas precipitadas. –Relena explicou, séria, com todas as coisas ainda martelando em sua mente e a fazendo inquieta. –Pediu para eu não me incomodar com a situação.

_Ele é um cavaleiro, Relena, está acostumado a lidar com este tipo de caso. Ele sabe o que faz.

Relena assentiu e sorriu. Sabia bem que seu problema não era aquele. Acreditava na habilidade e visão do irmão como príncipe e guerreiro. Só temia que quando estourasse um conflito, fosse tarde demais para impedi-lo e os preços pagos fossem altos demais.

_Eu quero lhe pedir um favor. Mande um soldado buscar Akane. Quero conversar com ela. –Relena depois informou serena.

_Vai informar-lhe o que está acontecendo? –não que isto a preocupasse Noin, mas sabia que a menina Akane tinha um propósito na questão e queria entender qual.

_Não sei. Ela tem boas opiniões sobre este assunto, e talvez ela me convença de algumas coisas que eu ainda não aceito. Além do mais, faz tempo que não conversamos. Gosto de estar com ela.

Noin sorriu e assentiu:

_Sim, ela é uma boa menina apesar de tudo. –Noin comentou risonha, lembrando-se da noite que Akane levou Relena para a taverna. –Além do mais, bem sei que você anseia por notícias do outro lado dos muros do palácio…–e provocou, logo pensando que Relena procurava um meio saber também sobre seu amado.

Relena sorriu, querendo disfarçar, pareceu corar um pouco, mas depois se virou e foi em direção da sacada. E assim, Noin foi sorrindo transmitir o recado para um soldado.

* * *

Boa noite!

Retorno!

Espero postar mais um amanhã! Me aguardem!

Revisei com um pouco de preguiça. Me avisem se tem algo escabroso!

Relevem alguns pormenores!

Quero agradecer de coração quem lê, acompanha, comente e curte! Deixe seus comentários sinceros! :D

Beijos e abraços!

24.03.2017


	25. Tensão

**No último capítulo…**

Decker trama com sua prima Dorothy seu próximo passo na empreitada de conquistar o Reino de Sanc. Decide obedecer Relena e ir pedí-la em casamento pessoalmente. Ante a firme recusa dela, ameaça-a de modo vago, prometendo que ela iria se arrepender da decisão tomada. Odiando a ela e sua resolução, volta para suas tendas e declara sua decisão de que a iria sequestrar. Relena se sente preocupada e assustada com as intenções de Decker e decide ir conversar com seu irmão. Zechs a apoia em sua decisão e pede que ela não se preocupe, que ele cuidaria de tudo. Não deseja tomar decisões preciptadas, não tem com o que acusar Decker, e decide aguardar seu próximo passo. Inqueita, Relena pede a Noin que chame Akane para que possam conversar um pouco.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 25 – Tensão**

Akane estava dormindo pesadamente, aproveitando do descanso, alheia do que acontecia a sua volta. Não ouvia nada, sorria simplesmente bem aninhada nos travesseiros. Se a tenda pegasse fogo, com certeza morreria.

_Hey, garotona, acorde! –ela escutou de repente, ao ser chacoalhada, interrompendo seu sono.

_Hã? O que é? –perguntou com a voz rouca, erguendo-se um pouco. Viu Howard na sua frente com seu sorriso malandro e brilhante olhando-a.

_É melhor se levantar, você tem um compromisso.

_Ah é? Qual? –ela sentou-se e espreguiçou, manhosa, parecendo uma menininha.

_Tem um soldado aqui te esperando com uma carruagem, parece que Relena quer falar com você. –Howard explicou, saindo de perto dela e apanhando as roupas do chão. Akane ficou observando-o por um tempo, processando a mensagem. De repente, foi surpreendida por um vestido jogado em cima dela, e Howard veio para perto e atirou a capa:

_Vamos, se apresse! Já passa da hora do café, daqui a pouco começarão os torneios e você ainda está aí, tentando lembrar que carruagem te atropelou! –Howard a provocou espertalhão, e tirando as roupas de cima, ela fez uma careta de desagrado.

_Ai, tá bom. Não sei por que a Relena não vem aqui… –e Akane ainda estava afetada pelo mau-humor de quem desperta.

Howard riu do jeito dela, e Akane saiu da cama e foi para trás do biombo, levando as roupas que ele lhe atirara.

Ele ficou extremamente tentado a perguntar sobre a noite passada para ela, só para ver qual seria a resposta, mas resistiu. Ficou sorrindo sozinho, malandro, esperando ela se trocar. Enquanto isso, Alaric distraía o soldado, na tenda que servia como hall.

_Vamos logo, mocinha! –Howard apressou do lado de fora do biombo e achou que a ouviu rir travessa. –Não temos tempo para superproduções…

Akane logo depois saiu usando o vestido preto e a capa com o capuz erguido.

_Quanto tempo acha que irá ficar lá?

_Não sei. Você pode levar tudo para a baia que eu me troco lá para a justa.

_Está certo. Cuide-se. –ele disse, e ela o beijou no rosto em seguida.

Akane entrou no hall, e olhou Alaric e o soldado.

_Bom dia. –cumprimentou ambos. –Perdoe a minha demora, senhor. –disse depois para o soldado com uma leve mesura.

_Não há problema, milady. –e ele abriu a tenda para ela passar. Akane acenou em despedida por cima do ombro e entrou no cupê.

Faltavam poucos minutos para as nove horas da manhã. Os rapazes estavam sentados na mesa, terminando o café. Já fazia mais de uma hora que estavam ali, alguns momentos em silêncio, e depois conversando temas banais. Vez por outra riam, não pareciam muito ansiosos para o início da fase final, talvez por que estavam tão acostumados que nada os impressionava mais.

_Quando é que realmente começaremos a nos enfrentar? –Duo perguntou, intrigado.

Em poucas vezes durante o torneio "Formidável" tinha enfrentado "Formidável", e agora na fase final era uma situação inescapável. Secretamente, todos estavam ansiosos pelo fato.

Heero olhou Duo de canto com um ar altivo e murmurou:

_É só calcular as probabilidades…

_Deveras: a tabela nos dá a base. –Trowa concordou adicionando.

_Mais importante é preocupar-se para que as probabilidades deem certo. –Wu Fei fez lembrar o principal e Quatre assentiu em seguida.

Quando eles começassem a se enfrentar os torneios se tornariam mais que interessantes. Era difícil imaginar como seriam estes duelos, as habilidades exímias proporcionariam embates intensos e emocionantes que iam colocar à prova tudo o que sabiam, já que como os melhores, atravessaram todas as fases de apuração, e, agora, tinham de se enfrentar para escolher o melhor entre os melhores.

Aquele que prevalecesse podia então ser julgado o mais habilidoso? Eles se entreolhavam e não sabiam responder. Eles mesmos reconheciam que cada um dos sentados ali tinha uma habilidade como cavaleiro muito distinta e aperfeiçoada, e assim não sabiam taxar-se melhor um sobre o outro; apesar de tudo, havia certo respeito, um secreto, pelas habilidades mútuas. Por isso, com desgosto, eles teriam de dizer que o vencedor era julgado o mais afortunado.

_Alguém ouviu alguma notícia de Arcus? –Quatre perguntou, lembrando-se do companheiro e de sua terrível queda.

_Arcus? E alguém por acaso sabe alguma coisa sobre aquele cara? –Wu Fei logo respondeu com seu jeito irritado e desdenhoso. Trowa levantou as sobrancelhas e depois disse profundamente:

_Ele realmente é um cavaleiro muito discreto e recluso… Ele deve ter algum motivo para isto…

Heero parecia não escutar a conversa, e assim, não falava nada.

_Ele deve estar bem, afinal, ele também têm justas hoje. Se ele quiser continuar e se classificar, terá de duelar. –Duo comentou inocentemente, a voz tranquila não expressava tudo o que ele sabia.

_Akane não comentou nada com você, Heero? –Quatre perguntou em seguida, olhando o rapaz, sossegado, aguardando a resposta.

A verdade era que Heero ouvia tudo atento e interessado, e voltou-se para Quatre primeiro com um ar de ultrajo e depois se fez feroz:

_O que está pensando? Por que ela falaria comigo? –não gostou nada do que a pergunta subentendeu –a amizade, a preocupação que existia entre os dois, mas que Heero negava. Quatre apenas abriu um sorriso suave e pediu:

_Sendo assim, me desculpe.

Heero estalou os lábios, arqueando as sobrancelhas, bravo, e permaneceu em silêncio após isto. Ele faria de tudo, mas não ia aceitar que existia proximidade entre ele e Akane, não ia assumir que de repente desenvolvera um laço com ela. Ele estava se enganando, mas não por que era cruel, mas por que ainda não entendia, existia um conflito dentro dele maior do que qualquer justa.

Ele estava confundido e assustado, precisava fazer cessar estas inquietações internas para finalmente afirmar que uma grande mudança operara nele – a transição estava sendo difícil, ele não conseguia permitir que esta mudança se operasse embora esta não respeitasse a sua vontade. A rocha incorruptível já não o era, o mar a estava moldando, desgastando toda sua dureza impermeável.

Não havia escapatória, finalmente havia chegado o dia, Heero não mais sabia resistir ao que o rodeava e ia ser modificado. Estava convencido a contragosto de que aquilo era inevitável, apenas intrigava-o se a escolha fora dele ou aquilo não passava de um imprevisto.

E todos esses pensamentos, como rodamoinhos em uma tempestade, uma que ninguém via, uma que só ele sentia, trouxeram também Relena a sua mente. Não bastava a vigília de um só anjo, mesmo que travesso, teve que ser vitimado pelo zelo de uma entidade maior, pura e gentil, com a qual ele não sabia lidar. Franziu o rosto e tomou um gole de leite. Nada o distraia de suas inquietações, entretanto. Era atormentado por elas noite e dia desde que chegara a Sanc.

Akane estava pensando nos rapazes durante o trajeto até o castelo. Estava pensando em cada um deles. Tinha a afeição por cada um, gostava de estar com eles, sabia que eles também gostavam e precisavam dela, e era o fato de não aceitarem isto que os fazia mais amados por Akane. Ela não tinha dúvidas disto, por mais severos e duros que aparentassem, especialmente com ela. E agora, com a fase final, ficava ainda ansiosa, porque poderia observar todos lutarem da forma mais perita, já que adversários de estirpe provocam o cavaleiro a dar o seu melhor, e apenas um "Formidável" é adversário á altura de outro "Formidável".

Encostada no estofado da carruagem, sentia o corpo dolorido, mas nada que a incomodasse ou impedisse de prosseguir no torneio. Ela era teimosa e nada a tiraria da disputa. Tinha de saber reconhecer quando estava fora de condições de justar, mas desta vez, mesmo que com costelas quebradas, teria de prosseguir, era uma questão de honra. Seu brio não permitiria dar a Decker o gosto de tirá-la da competição. Por qualquer outro motivo abandonaria o torneio, mas não diante do desafio de defender seu nome diante de um Romefeller miserável como Decker Evangeline.

E depois de pensar na sua última justa, veio no imediato as inevitáveis lembranças do que se passou naquela madrugada. Agora não só Heero sabia a verdadeira identidade de Arcus, mas Duo também. Divertia-se em imaginar o que eles sentiam quando olhavam para ela agora, ter de lembrar que ela era um deles, cavaleiro de honra igual a eles. Os mesmos olhos de antes não serviam mais para eles contemplá-la.

Não gostava da situação, entretanto. Preferia poder justar livremente apesar de ser uma mulher. Preferia poder tirar o capacete no meio da arena e receber seus aplausos dignamente, não viver debaixo de um segredo, de certa forma enganando a todos que lhe rendiam respeito. Gostaria de poder fazer as coisas certas neste sentido, mas sabia que não podia. Não era permitida. Seus conceitos visionários não eram compartilhados com o resto da sociedade. Se tentasse atuar com sua verdadeira identidade perderia tudo o que conquistara e seria presa, humilhada, e tudo pelo que ela sempre zelara seria traído por ela, e tudo o que ela sempre prezara ela ia perder. Mas nunca se arrependeu de ter entrado na vida de cavaleiro mesmo que as consequências pudessem ser desastrosas. Não havia algo que quisesse fazer além das justas.

Noin acenou para ela, esperando-a no lugar costumeiro, e Akane desceu da carruagem envolta na capa preta, sorrindo para Noin de dentro do capuz.

_Você sabe por que Relena me chamou tão de repente? –perguntou curiosa, enquanto caminhavam por um corredor.

_Não posso lhe dar uma resposta certa. Eu sei que ela quer conversar com você, mas sabe, tudo o que ela diz para você ela não conta para mim… –e Noin piscou com um dos olhos, sorrindo travessa, e Akane riu.

_Oh, então está bem. Eu vou descobrir, aí eu te conto… –Akane brincou em seguida e Noin terminou com uma provocação:

_Você vai ser espiã dupla, é? Como vou confiar em você?

Akane riu e Noin meneou a cabeça sorrindo.

_Vejo que temos uma visita! –ouviram uma voz bonita, amigável e forte soar diante delas, que distraídas, não viam Zechs vindo de encontro. Ele usava uma veste verde muito escuro, e seus cabelos quase prateados recebiam destaque enquanto os olhos pareciam embaçados e turvos.

Noin o olhou e abriu um pequeno sorriso sereno, e Akane o olhou com seu sorriso picante, fazendo uma mesura generosa, imprimindo admiração em seu gesto perante ele.

_Bom dia, Alteza magnífica. –ela cumprimentou e ele parou diante delas.

_'Dia, jovem Akane. –ele disse em resposta, e ela lhe mostrou um sorriso que Noin achou estranho.

Ela apenas observava a cena, divertida, curiosa no que ia acontecer.

_O senhor já sabe meu nome? Relena tem falado mal de mim… –Akane pilheriou, e depois soltou um desconsolado suspiro jocoso. Zechs riu e meneou a cabeça.

_É minha obrigação saber quem são as más influências desviando minha irmã. Vou ter de juntar você a minha lista… –ele brincou também, fingindo-se sério.

_E posso saber quem mais está nesta lista, Alteza? –Noin resolveu entrar no jogo, e perguntou felina. Ele a olhou diretamente:

_É você quem encabeça o rol.

Akane olhou os dois ainda a sustentar um sorriso astuto, mas manteve-se em sagrado silêncio. Noin revirou olhos altaneiros diante dele, fingiu-se afetada, mas não disse nada. Ele riu, e olhou Akane outra vez:

_Como vai seu mestre Sir Arcus?

_Está bem, recuperado o suficiente para os duelos de hoje à tarde. –Akane respondeu solícita.

_Sei como estas quedas são difíceis, quero que seja portadora de meus votos de melhoras para ele. –Zechs não escondia sua admiração pelos "Formidáveis". Apreciava a técnica e a resistência daqueles jovens cavaleiros.

_Pode ter certeza de que ele se sentirá muito honrado e agradecido. –ela disse de modo lisonjeado, fazendo outra mesura, e Zechs lhe sorriu bondosamente. Ele agradava-se do jeito vivo, mas respeitoso dela, mesmo que burlesco.

Depois disto, olhou Noin por um momento, comunicando algo com ela, que lhe devolveu o olhar e apenas prosseguiu sorrindo serena e elegante. Por fim, Zechs mesurou só com a cabeça para as duas moças e afastou-se. Teria algumas reuniões, havia assuntos sérios a serem tratados. E sabia que as moças também tinham e não queria atrapalhar.

Akane observou Zechs se afastar e depois olhou para Noin com algo sugestivo.

_O que foi? –Noin indagou aborrecida, e depois sorriu timidamente. Akane riu espevitada do jeito da moça, e continuou a ir até o quarto de Relena.

_Pode deixar, Noin, eu já sei o caminho… –e exclamou depois sem olhar para trás, caminhando tranquilamente, e agitou uma mão. Noin meneou a cabeça, sorridente, sem saber o que pensar sobre aquela garota.

Relena estava sentada numa poltrona feita de peles de lobos que seus antepassados caçaram, e ela olhava pela porta da sacada, tranquila, mas pensativa. Avistava o horizonte azul tão distante de seus problemas, de suas ansiedades. Talvez houvesse outro lugar para ela viver, onde não houvesse nada para preocupá-la, algum lugar onde ela pudesse usufruir a paz tão querida por ela. O mundo parecia tão vasto, mas ela não sabia enxergar tão longe. Perguntava-se se por acaso havia um lugar com uma vida realmente tranquila. Suspirou, abaixando os olhos por um momento. Talvez não houvesse necessidade para tanta melancolia, mas não havia outro jeito que ela pudesse se sentir.

Quando Akane entrou, sem bater, sem fazer ruído, logo notou que Relena estava triste. Mas sabia que era uma tristeza empática, por algo muito mais nobre que ela. Estranhamente, Akane gostou da atmosfera que tomava o quarto, parecia tão calmante.

_O que há? –indagou quando chegou um pouco perto, e Relena virou-se rapidamente, com seus olhos sérios expressando determinação. Mas ao perceber que era Akane, abriu um sorriso sereno.

_Akane? Não ouvi você entrar… A Noin não estava te esperando?

_Sim, estava, mas eu vim até aqui sozinha. Que foi? –não perdia tempo.

_Não foi nada… –Relena respondeu e olhou de volta para a porta por um momento. –Quer se sentar? –e mostrou uma cadeira estofada ali. Akane sorriu e assentiu.

_Bonita esta poltrona… –Akane alisou a pele de lobo da poltrona de Relena, e a princesa lhe sorriu.

_Sim, ela estava na sala de troféus, mas pedi para trazerem aqui para mim. É bastante confortável. –Relena explicou. Aquela era a poltrona favorita de Zechs, mas Relena estava com ela no quarto desde que almoçara com Dorothy.

Akane ficou olhando fixamente Relena depois disto, esperando alguma explicação para sua presença ter sido requisitada.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você me chamou? –e acabou voltando a perguntar, olhando para Relena fixamente.

_Não, não aconteceu nada. –Relena insistiu, sorrindo. Olhou Akane, e pensou por um instante para continuar. –Achei que precisávamos conversar um pouco, não sei…

_Muito suspeita para meu gosto esta tua explicação, mas vou deixar como está… –Akane disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Relena riu.

_Não seja desconfiada. Bem, eu vou ter de admitir que você estava certa quanto à confiabilidade em Decker ser nula. Eu já tinha meus receios com ele, mas agora estou certa de que ele é muito perigoso.

_O que ele fez para você? –Akane não impediu seus olhos de brilharem ao finalmente ouvir a confissão de Relena.

Relena não costumava fazer aquelas coisas – desabafar suas tensões ou sentimentos, mostrar que não é inatingível ou inabalável. Ela sempre preferiu lidar com aquelas coisas sozinha, tomar todas as decisões sem comentar com ninguém seu problema. Sabia ser forte o suficiente para isto. Olhou Akane e suspirou, não sabia bem por que, mas queria fazê-la avisada.

_Não é novidade que ele é louco para conquistar o reino, mas eu fiquei muito insultada com o fato de ele querer me usar para conquistá-lo… Ele está planejando coisas, Akane, ele vai armar uma guerra se preciso.

_Do que você está falando?

_Ele veio me pedir em casamento.

_Ah, isso? Bem é uma estratégia comum de conquista, por agregação… –Akane comentou, mais esclarecida. Aquilo já fora o suficiente.

_Ai, não trate isto tão friamente! –Relena não gostou do modo tão impessoal de Akane referir-se ao assunto, e suspirou em seguida.

_Mas já imaginava que ele iria fazer isto… Ele arrasta uma asa por você, nem que seja só por interesse… –Akane comentou depois, maliciosa, e Relena riu nervosamente incomodada.

_Como descobriu? –perguntou um pouco surpresa. Akane soltou uma gargalhada elegante e alta, e começou:

_Você vai gostar da história… –pausou por um instante para curtir a sensação. –Nós estávamos na taverna e Decker começou a importunar Heero. E provocação vai, provocação vem, ele acabou falando de você.

Relena ouvia tudo séria e atenta, enquanto Akane parecia exultante contando a história. Ela olhava Relena com seus enormes olhos verdes refulgindo de contentamento e malícia, e Relena não sabia bem o que esperar.

_Heero não gostou nada do jeito que Decker falou de você, sabe? Ele ficou bem encrespado, e te defendeu.

_Ele fez o quê? –Relena indagou surpresa, arrebatada. Não conseguiu sorrir, nem conseguia acreditar, e ficou esperando Akane terminar, espantada.

_Por isso, Decker perdeu as estribeiras totalmente e voou em cima de Heero, estourando uma bela briga na taverna… E foi isso… –Akane narrava tudo trivial e divertidamente, e depois ficou calada por um pouco, parecendo recordar com prazer daquela vivência.

Relena usou este tempo de silêncio para recuperar-se do choque e aproveitar a descoberta. Heero a tinha defendido… Aquilo podia significar alguma coisa, ela pensou, e muito discretamente abriu um sorriso sereno e agradado. De repente passou em sua mente algo que a fez rir.

_O que foi? –Akane indagou ansiosa e interessada.

_Então é por isso que Decker estava com o olho roxo. –Relena disse depois, ainda sorrindo espevitada.

_Olho roxo? –Akane espantou-se escandalosa e zombeteira, e riu também, malvada. Nada alegraria mais seu dia do que isto, a não ser ver Decker com o olho roxo. Ele devia estar furioso! Akane riu a bom rir, e depois respirou fundo, relaxada. Relena também se sentia da mesma forma agora. Fora mesmo para isto que chamara Akane: pare desanuviar os pensamentos e descansar. Ali, agora, tudo parecia mais firme e fácil embora Relena não soubesse por que, embora soubesse que já tinha sentido algo parecido antes.

_Estou sentindo o peso de minha responsabilidade. –Relena retornou depois a confessar, e Akane a fitou por um tempo. –Sinto que se não casar com ele, estarei provocando uma guerra, e eu não quero criar nenhuma situação que nos leve a guerra.

_Eu sei, você está certa, embora você não seja obrigada a se casar com ele. E é exatamente isto que ele quer que você pense. Ele quer que você se sinta culpada, que você sinta que tem a obrigação de se casar… Mas é tudo mentira. Obrigar-se a casar é um preço muito alto para se pagar por qualquer coisa.

_Mas é o exigido!

_Não, não é! Não volte atrás, Lena…

Relena olhou-a pensativa e triste por um instante. Aceitava que Akane estava certa, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se culpada por tornar-se responsável justamente por aquilo que mais odiava no mundo, uma guerra.

Era um conflito dentro dela, um bem intenso. Embora achasse que Decker não tinha nenhuma intenção boa, com ou sem casamento, achava também que a única forma de impedir a guerra fosse fazendo a vontade dele.

_A sua decisão foi acertada, seja assim, Lena… Você parou para pensar que mesmo casando ele ainda pode entrar em guerra? Só porque será seu marido, Decker não pode assumir o governo daqui, o golpe de estado poderá envolver sérias batalhas. Você é só uma porta para ele, o principal não é você. Não importa o que você fizer, ele vai levar a diante seus planos de conquistas e batalhas! Por isso, levando em conta todos estes fatores, é melhor decidir não se casar com ele de jeito nenhum!

_Está certo… –Relena disse depois de ouvi-la. Ela já sabia de tudo isto, mas queria alguém confirmando estas coisas. Relena apenas buscava a paz, e se fosse necessário, ela se sacrificaria por ela. Sabia que a paz era mais necessária do que seu próprio bem-estar. Entretanto, casar-se com Decker às vezes lhe soava muito mais do que um sacrifício, mas uma tortura, muito mais do que ela podia dar. E por isso ela sentia-se perdida e infeliz.

_Esquece isto, Lena… vamos ver o que acontece e então damos mais um passo a frente. Não adianta passar por cima de toda a sua honra só para garantir a paz. Não é justo com você. E também, não vá contra seu coração se ele deseja algo melhor para você.

_O quê? –Relena não entendeu bem a última frase e olhou Akane suspeitosa. Akane sorriu e meneou a cabeça, mas não explicou nada. Relena a ficou encarando por um instante e notou que Akane ficou distraída de repente. –E como está seu mestre, Sir Arcus? –Relena mudou de assunto então.

_Está bem, você irá vê-lo justar e vencer hoje! –Akane respondeu alegre. Relena assentiu e depois guardou silêncio por um longo intervalo, onde as duas ficaram olhando pela porta. Viam o horizonte e não sabiam o que esperar.

_Só faltam mais dois dias para o final do torneio. –Akane depois lembrou, olhando Relena.

_Sim, é verdade, e até que passou bem rápido. No começo eu estava muito desgostosa com este torneio, mas agora eu realmente o aprecio. Consegui compreender os duelos e vim a admirar os cavaleiros. Não todos, é claro.

_Só os merecedores, não é? –Akane perguntou depois com um sorriso carinhoso e Relena sorriu e ficou se perguntando o motivo daquele sorriso. Mas elas estavam pensando nas mesmas pessoas e por isso, Relena confirmou:

_Isto mesmo, só os merecedores.

E por mais um longo período de tempo passaram caladas, recostadas próximas da porta, olhando o céu. Foi como se estivessem ali por horas. As nuvens caminhavam lentamente como ovelhas sobre uma pastagem vasta. E de volta aos pensamentos Relena trouxe o relato que Akane lhe fizera.

Heero a tinha defendido, ela não parava de pensar nisto e de relacionar aquele detalhe com a lealdade cavalheiresca. Ela respirava aos poucos, refletindo naquilo um pouco confusa. Heero a fazia sofrer tanto, mas ela nada podia fazer para esquecê-lo. Havia algo nela que se ligou a ele no instante em que o encontrou, como se seus destinos estivessem cruzados. Algo nela se afeiçoou completamente pelo olhar feroz e misterioso, intenso, que a acertava de um modo que ela não sabia resistir. Todo ele era um mistério, e todo mistério é terrivelmente atraente. Ela não se importava com as ameaças dele, com a rudeza dele, era completamente diferente de Decker. Ela não temia nada quando estava com Heero, mas com Decker tudo parecia ser mortífero. E então compreendeu o que Akane tinha querido dizer, era tão simples, não sabia por que tinha se intrigado tanto. O seu coração queria algo melhor para ela, queria Heero, não Decker, e ela não seria capaz de forçar-se a aceitar nada além do que seu coração escolhera. Existia algo mais atrapalhando sua consciência: o amor. Sua mente e seu coração queriam coisas diferentes agora, e pela primeira vez, ela tinha certeza de que seu coração queria a coisa certa. Nunca pensara que ia passar por isto em sua vida.

_Você quer ficar para o almoço? –Relena olhou Akane e convidou.

_Almoço? Sim, em vista de que nem tomei o desjejum… –Akane aceitou de bom grado o convite e confidenciou depois com uma piscadela.

_O que foi que aconteceu?

_Acordei com seu soldado me esperando, princesa, e vim para cá. Tive uma noite bem difícil… –ela disse depois, e suspirou. Relena notou algo que nunca antes vira em Akane – havia algo tenso e ferido nela, assim como ela já vira em Heero, não era algo que lhe drenava a força de vida, mas algo que deixava uma marca que permaneceria por um bom tempo, um trauma, uma ferida aberta ainda a se cauterizar.

_Quer me falar sobre isto?

_Não, não se preocupe. Estou acostumada… –Akane assegurou com um sorriso vibrante que contradizia tudo o que Relena pensava.

_Vou pedir para Noin providenciar seu lugar na mesa.

_Eu vou almoçar com Zechs também?! –Akane pareceu entusiasmada. Relena riu e assentiu com a cabeça. –Ah! Estou até me sentindo importante…

_Que nada, Ane… Decker e Dorothy tomaram refeições conosco também… –Relena provocou pilhérica, escondendo um riso mais travesso.

_Ai, Lena, agora você me humilhou! –Akane fingiu-se insultada, mas riu depois. –Obrigada… –e depois agradeceu gentil, e voltou a olhar o céu.

Com o fim do café, Heero foi fazer seus preparativos para o torneio. Sua justa seria a terceira do dia, contra o cavaleiro da casa, Sir Victorious. Heero saiu cavalgar com Wing pela praia para que o animal relaxasse um pouco para mais um dia esforço. Ele reconhecia que o trabalho do cavalo era tão árduo quanto o dele, e por isso queria Wing o mais preparado e tranquilo possível, mas Wing também recebera um treinamento intensivo, assim como ele. Ambos formavam uma dupla perfeita que se fundia na hora da batalha, tornando-se invencíveis.

E ao se aproximar da hora do almoço, Heero foi instalar Wing na baia dos bastidores da arena. Já havia levado tudo o que precisava para lá, e deixando Wing, foi e tomou a sua refeição sozinho, em total solidão, e seu olhar mantinha qualquer um afastado. Não viu nenhum outro "Formidável". Tampouco viu Akane a manhã inteira. Mas não estava pensando em nenhum deles, entretanto. Agora era o momento de se concentrar para executar sua missão que não ousaria falhar.

Mas a paz que ele teve no almoço não durou muito. Ele ia caminhando, de volta para a baia, com seu olhar altivo enxergando longe, indo até o final do corredor. E para seu azar, no final do corredor despontou Decker, que ao vê-lo a frente, logo abriu um enorme sorriso convencido. O primeiro duelo era dele, Decker já estava todo blindado, e todas as peças da panóplia brilhavam do jeito que ele exigia, e assim se explicava por que o chamavam de Senhor Brilhante.

_Boa-tarde, Sir Heero! Quanto tempo! –ele logo saudou sarcástico e parou a uma distância considerável.

Heero logo parou também, e não disse nada. Estavam a quase dois metros de distância um do outro, e Decker sorria arrogantemente ao passo que Heero o encarava com uma ferocidade latente no olhar que Decker sentia atravessá-lo.

_Como tem passado? –ele continuou em seguida com sua falsa cortesia.

Mas por nada se abria a boca de Heero, e ele prosseguia cravando o olhar em Decker, impetuoso.

_Hoje será um ótimo dia de duelos. Está preparado, Sir Heero? Ah, eu acredito que está, pois afinal, você é um "Formidável", não é mesmo?

Heero estreitou os olhos e bufou:

_O que você quer?

_Eu? Mas que maldade, duvidando de mim! Não quero nada, amigo, de você não me interessa nada. –Decker deu alguns passos para frente, garboso.

_Mas está parecendo o contrário. –Por que você não me deixa em paz?, Heero pensava isto fulminando Decker com o olhar que era a única coisa que parecia viva no seu rosto álgido e inexpressivo.

Decker riu-se, petulante, seus olhos quentes brilhavam, pareciam amigáveis, mas só Heero enxergava a sanha cruel que ardia junto das chamas de falsa cordialidade nos olhos de Decker.

_Eu tenho outras coisas em que pensar, não estou dando a mínima para você, Heero! A única coisa que pode me interessar em você é sua derrota. Um dia nosso caminho vai se cruzar e será meu prazer conceder a você um belo tombo! Não há aquele que se mantém de pé diante de minha majestade, eu me ergo mais alto que as estrelas do céu! –o conde foi discursando entusiástico e caminhando para mais perto de Heero, e falava arrogante com olhos a cintilar.

_Cuidado, Decker… Talvez você encontre outro Zechs em seu caminho. –Heero replicou com um sorriso luxento, dando um passo a frente. Ele e Decker agora estavam cara a cara.

_Onde? Em você? Quanta pretensão! Não seja tolo, Heero, porque logo nem Zechs conseguirá se manter diante de mim! Você não perde por esperar… –Decker balançou a cabeça soberbo, fazendo a franja sedosa de cabelo castanho se agitar, e seus olhos pequenos e polidos sorriam. E ele foi falando e caminhando, passando por Heero.

_O peixe morre pela boca. –Heero olhou sobre o ombro e lembrou como ameaça. Decker não olhou para trás, mas suas sobrancelhas curvaram-se irritadas. Só podia sentir isto diante de Heero.

Heero, com a expressão sempre apática, continuou seu caminho até a baia, e esqueceu quem acabara de encontrar.

_Devia ter mandado matar Wing quando tive chance… –Decker praguejou num murmúrio incompreensível, saindo das baias. Havia o fogo da vingança perpassando sua alma de tal forma que o incomodava. Ninguém era tão insolente com ele como Heero e ele não aceitava ser tratado assim.

Faltavam dez minutos para o primeiro duelo. Os irmãos reais já tinham se instalado no seu camarote elevado, as arquibancadas estavam praticamente cheias, as pessoas já faziam festa, as baias estavam movimentadas. Heero tinha vestido toda a armadura e estava checando a sela de Wing quando alguém apareceu falando:

_Hey, Heero… Você quer ver o duelo do Decker conosco?

Heero olhou apunhalando por sobre o ombro e viu Duo, e junto dele estavam Quatre e Trowa também. Voltou os olhos para a sela, e pareceu demorar uma eternidade para responder:

_Não.

_Por que não? –Quatre perguntou sossegado, olhando Heero como se este não fosse rude.

Heero não respondeu nada, e prosseguiu verificando se a sela estava bem presa, olhando as fivelas. Duo olhou Quatre com um ar atônito e Trowa não expressava nada, apenas observando a cena.

_Não estou interessado em ver Decker derrubar mais um idiota e continuar neste maldito torneio. –Heero encarou os três depois indo até eles, limpando as mãos.

_Decker desgraça o título de cavaleiro. –Quatre depois concordou, meneando a cabeça tristemente. Os quatro rapazes ficaram parados na entrada da baia, pensativos. Estavam todos com uma aparência austera então, talvez por causa da concentração. Wing virou o focinho para eles, observou-os e depois voltou a olhar para frente, com um relincho.

_Está quase na hora… –Duo comentou sério, ouvindo a agitação na arena. Além do mais, o concorrente de Decker acabara de passar, indo até sua baia do outro lado da arena. Ele suspirou depois e olhando o chão, ficou mexendo num pouco de palha com o pé.

E então veio Decker, pronto para entrar na arena, e um verdadeiro exército de servos vinha seguindo-o. outrolado da arena abara de passar, indo para o outro lado da arena com seu cavaloolhou Quatre com um ar abisamdoLucifer estava no final da fila, caminhando numa marcha ampla, suavemente, sem olhar os lados, e parecia mais agradável que o dono. E ao passar pelos cavaleiros parados em frente da baia, Decker os olhou com esnobismo, abrindo um sorriso de desafio, e foi caminhando garboso com o capacete debaixo do braço.

Heero seguiu Decker com um olhar predador, feroz, vivendo uma ânsia de ir espancar aquele rapaz até deixar a face inteira dele roxa, não só um olho. Quatre sentia esta inclinação em Heero e ficava desconfortável, e sorria para abrandar a situação. Todos imitaram Heero, e perto da entrada da arena viram surgir Akane. Ela vinha numa pressa danada, usando um vestido e uma capa, ambos da cor negra. A expressão no seu rosto era centrada e ela nem percebia que ia de encontro a Decker e a comitiva pomposa dele. E ao cruzarem-se Decker a olhou por um mísero instante e a segurou pelo braço.

Com o solavanco, o capuz dela cedeu, e os seus olhos encontraram os deles com uma força intimidadora. Ele não sorriu, apenas olhou dentro dos olhos verdes mais vibrantes que os dele, por um instante admirado, e depois reconheceu aquele olhar de outro lugar. Voltou e olhou para Heero por um segundo, abriu um sorriso, e olhou Akane outra vez. Agora já sabia onde vira aquela petulância e ferocidade para olhar. Era como se algo estivesse vivo dentro daqueles olhos que tanto Heero quanto Akane sustentavam, feito uma força que compartilhavam.

Akane puxou o braço da mão dele, e o encarou fixamente, sem expressar nem fúria nem medo, esperando algo, mas ela não sabia o quê. Apenas mantinha o porte diante do rapaz, mantinha sua honra, tudo com brio, o que talvez não combinava muito com o fato de ela ser uma dama.

_Você é a moça da taverna… –Decker logo lembrou e disse com um timbre de voz sorridente e gentil.

_Sim. –ela respondeu fria.

Ele sorriu-lhe maliciosamente diante do modo frígido dela. Sabia que ela o queria afastar, que ela estava ostentando sua pose e mostrando-se insensível propositalmente. Gostou disto sem saber por que motivo exatamente e estudou cada detalhe da face dela por um longo tempo, apresentando um sorriso vulgar.

_Me intriga o que faz aqui, no bastidor da arena. –por fim especulou com seu rosto feito numa expressão doce, mas assaz suspeita e marota. Tudo parecia iluminado em seu rosto enquanto ele a encarava.

_Eu estou indo até a baia de meu mestre, Sir Arcus de Est…

_Ah, sim, aquele parvo que eu derrotei ontem! –ele nem deixou terminar de dizer o nome, e comentou com displicência, já se exibindo importuno, mas ela não se alterou nem um momento. Olhava-o com frieza e inexpressão. De longe, Heero e os outros os observavam. –Por que você serve aquele fraco incapaz?

_Não acho que preciso me explicar ao senhor, conde. –ela de repente sorriu astuciosa, para o espanto geral, como uma pequena raposa. Mesurou e anunciou sua retirada –Passar bem.

Decker gargalhou impressionado diante da irreverência e estava quase a ponto de deixá-la ir quando se virou outra vez e perguntou alto:

_Espera um pouco… Você não é prima do kaiser?

Ela não parou nem olhou para trás, e com pressa, foi caminhando pelo corredor, sentindo-se incomodada com Decker, e ele olhava-a intrigado a distância.

_Eu me lembro de você… é prima do kaiser, tenho certeza. –ele clamou outra vez, divagando enquanto rebuscava suas memórias.

_Me desculpe, senhor, mas acho que o senhor esqueceu que tem um duelo preste a começar. –ela voltou-se, e caminhando de costas, avisou com um sorriso maroto, e em seguida a trombeta tocou.

Ele a olhou afrontado e ao mesmo tempo confuso, e quando deu por conta, ela já tinha entrado no outro corredor. Ele tinha certeza de que já a tinha visto, apesar de há muito tempo atrás, na corte do kaiser, num festejo do dia de maio. Lembrava-se dela dançando com as fitas em volta do mastro, mas não tinha certeza… Talvez estivesse confundindo…

Os "Formidáveis" ali olhavam Decker com insistência, como um grupo de lobos discretos e vorazes, e Decker os olhou depois, incomodado, e indagou com a cabeça qual era o problema. Deu as costas e enfim entrou na arena.

_O que aconteceu? –Quatre perguntou, achando tudo muito estranho. Era intrigante a cena que assistiu, o que levou Decker a pensar aquilo sobre Akane? Era Arcus o primo do kaiser, não ela.

_Vocês vão perder o duelo. –Heero avisou, ouvindo a voz longínqua do pregador na arena, iniciando o duelo.

_De fato. Vamos. –Trowa falou e saiu na frente. Quatre foi em seguida, mas Duo trocou um olhar com Heero antes de sair. Mas Heero fingiu que não havia acontecido nada, que não tinha visto nada e entrou na baia, voltando para os cuidados de Wing.

Teve de admitir que Akane sabia lidar bem com a situação na qual se metera. Por aquela informação era fácil concluir a verdadeira identidade de Arcus, mas ela manteve a frieza e agiu impessoal, mantendo o porte, pois era uma moça e não permitiria ser injuriada por um cavaleiro atrevido. Heero aceitava que ela era competente naquilo que se propôs e entendia como ela jamais tinha entregado seu disfarce, e tinha de admirá-la por causa daquilo mesmo a contragosto.

Duo não gostou nada do jeito que Decker tratou Akane, independente de ele pôr em risco a identidade de Arcus ou não. Não suportava a arrogância do rapaz, achava o modo de ele tratar os outros algo execrável. Como aquele cara é insuportável, pensava ele, irritado, olhando soturnamente a armadura reluzente dele enquanto duelava com um cavaleiro pobre coitado que logo se veria no chão. Decker tinha uma forma ofensiva de justar que assustava, não aos "Formidáveis" é lógico, mas aos espectadores e os cavaleiros menos preparados.

O cavaleiro concorrente de Decker, sobre uma égua baia, era Sir Hugo, um "Esplêndido" que não teria a força necessária para se sustentar diante das estocadas furiosas de Decker. Ele resistiu até o final, pelo menos, deixando-se cair de cansaço na terceira bandeira. Hugo foi o primeiro cavaleiro eliminado da final. Para Decker, foi como se tivesse chegado mais perto de ser o dono do mundo. Comemorou como sempre, empinando Lucifer, exibindo-se enquanto brilhava com a luz do Sol que acertava as placas da armadura.

_Pobre Hugo. –disse Quatre calmamente, presenciando a cena.

_Pobre por quê? Ele sabia que a derrota era um risco. –Trowa logo atacou com o que era fato, só para fazer sua frase irrevogável.

_Perder para o Decker é uma desgraça. Ninguém merece isto. –Duo replicou revoltado, mas sério.

_Ao contrário, Duo, é Decker que não merece vencer. Ele não é um legítimo cavaleiro. –Quatre o olhou e disse numa forma de consolo.

_Ele não tem as qualidades apropriadas. –Quatre e Duo ouviram alguém dizer, mas não era Trowa. Heero tinha se juntado a eles, sem que notassem. Estavam assistindo a justa de trás da bancada que separava a arquibancada nobre da arena, pois não tinham tempo para sentar-se. Outros cavaleiros estavam com eles.

Heero olhava a arena e via Decker outra vez ostentando sua vitória.

_Ele não vai durar muito tempo. –alegou depois, e nada parecia poder contrariar a veracidade daquela afirmação.

Relena, sentada em seu trono, assistiu o duelo com desgosto. Não havia motivos para sorrir ao ver Decker derrubando seu adversário. Quando viu os duelos de Decker antes de toda esta tensão, eles não lhe significavam nada. Era apenas um "Impressionante" derrubando outro cavaleiro e escalando pela tabela, nada mais. Nem lembrava que ele era da família dos opositores de seu reino, nem se dava ao trabalho de lembrar. Mas agora, era impossível deixar tudo isto de lado. Agora ficava o tempo inteiro martelando em sua mente que aquele era Decker Evangeline, seu opositor, que estava tramando contra seu reino, talvez contra sua vida, ameaçando e ambicionando, e que ele era um imprestável mimado e ganancioso, que só sabia se exibir, uma escória entre a classe cavalheiresca. Nenhuma destas impressões a abandonava, e especialmente a deixava tensa quando ele empinava em comemoração dirigindo-se a bancada real e ela lembrava com amargura que ele prometera todas as vitórias para ela, embora ela não as aceitasse. Era difícil descobrir o que dava mais prazer a Decker – a sensação da vitória ou a sensação de derrotar.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Prometido e cumprido, voltei com mais um capítulo!

Espero que estejam gostando! Agradeço demais o carinho, o tempo, a atenção que todos têm me dado!

Deixem seus comentários e reviews!

Quem quiser me visitar no meu spin-off / backstory de Tentando a Sorte, pode ir até o FictionPress e procurar por "Segundas Chances", para conhecer melhor a história de Dante!

Me visitem também aqui mesmo na minha fic "Pássaro de Fogo"!

Beijos e abraços!

25.03.2017


	26. Início do fim

**No último capítulo…**

Akane é levada ao Peacemillion para conversar com Relena. A princesa conta-lhe a proposta de Decker e quanto se sente perturbada pelas ameaças dele. O início de uma guerra muito a contrista, ainda mais porque se sente responsável por esta. Assegurada por Akane de que tomou a decisão certa, vai assistir as oitavas de final do torneio mais tranquila. Decker e Heero tem uma discussão de velada agressividade nos bastidores da arena, reforçando sua rixa e seu ódio mútuo. Ao passar por Akane, Decker pensa a ter reconhecido da corte do kaiser. Ela desconversa e sai.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 26 – Início do fim**

Heero pisou na arena em sua panóplia completa, prateada e reluzente, um duelo depois. Wing vinha plácido sendo puxado por ele, não se incomodava com a barulheira a sua volta das torcidas. A agitação não contagiava nem a ele nem seu cavalariano.

Heero respirava com força, mas não de ansiedade. Olhava para frente, mas era como se não enxergasse nada. Estava trancado dentro de sua mente concentrada. Subiu em Wing e alguém veio lhe dar a lança. Ele ouviu a primeira trombeta. Logo o pregador apareceu na arena e, enquanto este anunciava o duelo, Heero lembrava-se do duelo anterior. Wu Fei havia acabado de garantir sua posição nas quartas de final naquela arena. E agora, era a vez de Heero fazer o mesmo.

Ele ouviu a segunda trombeta logo depois e imediatamente esporeou Wing, como se fosse uma máquina programada. Assim, o corcel saiu a galope numa rota retilínea bem pareada ao cavalete que separava os dois adversários, às vezes tão próximo ao ponto de Heero sentir seu pé bater na madeira do cavalete.

Do outro lado vinha Victorious em seu cavalo pintado. Ele sentia uma estranha expectativa e tensão ao ver-se justando contra Heero, era como uma oportunidade dourada de provar suas habilidades. Sorria dentro do capacete entusiasmado, e não se intimidava ao ver a lança inimiga cada vez mais próxima. Tudo na verdade lhe parecia muito emocionante. Sua autoestima era grande e o possibilitou de ser o primeiro a destruir sua lança.

O coração de Relena ia batendo a cada passada de Wing, seus olhos enormes brilhavam interessados no que ia se passar em sua frente. Estava dividida – não queria decepcionar Victorious ao não torcer por ele, mas não sabia negar o cavaleiro de seu coração. Os "Formidáveis" tornaram-se facilmente seus favoritos, mas Heero era o favorito dos favoritos, e ela tinha uma boa explicação para aquilo. O que ela sentia por ele era mais que uma simples admiração. Era algo mais profundo e sério, e ela sabia que jamais deixaria de estimá-lo da forma que fazia. Ao ver a lança de Victorious estourar-se em Heero, ela riu sem estar ansiosa por nada, congratulando com palmas o talento de Victorious. Mas ela desejava intensamente a vitória de Heero, e até Zechs teria de admitir que desejava o mesmo.

Vários outros cavaleiros também estavam acompanhando a justa. Heero era sempre uma atração de encher os olhos, todos queriam vê-lo atuar. Trowa, Duo e Quatre continuavam parados no mesmo lugar. Um pouco depois chegou Wu Fei, e Akane assistia do outro lado da arena. Sorria deleitada e devota vendo o seu favorito fazendo o que ele sabia de melhor: justar.

Abaixada a primeira bandeira de Heero, ele já estava pronto para a próxima corrida. Wing partiu no galope ao mesmo tempo em que o cavalo de Victorious, e ambos foram velozmente conduzindo o seu cavalariano de encontro ao outro. Heero mirava certeiro no peito de Victorious enquanto via a lança dele vacilar para os lados ao passo que se aproximava, e imaginava que seu adversário não estava tendo um bom controle da peça de madeira desta vez. E ele sentia que Victorious parecia meio tenso de repente, e sorriu convencido dentro do capacete, já vendo sua lança destruir-se no peito dele.

Encontraram-se exatamente no meio do cavalete, e mesmo que Heero não contasse com o fato, a lança de Victorious o acertou, mas a lança dele também, e ambas as lanças se fizeram em lascas graúdas ao mesmo tempo. A plateia gritou um "olé" divertido e admirado, Relena sorriu impressionada ao aplaudir junto de Zechs e Noin, e todos pareciam deliciados pelo fato raro.

Parados cada um de um lado da arena, recuperaram o fôlego por um instante, ajeitaram-se na sela outra vez e voltaram à posição para justa, ganhando uma nova lança. Heero tinha perdido duas bandeiras, Victorious havia perdido apenas uma. Se ele acertasse Heero mais uma vez seria o vencedor e esta perspectiva começou a diverti-lo e encorajá-lo a dar tudo o que tinha nesta última bandeira. Ele não conseguia conter-se de contente ao imaginar o tamanho do feito que realizaria se tirasse Heero do torneio ali. Sua cabeça de repente estava voando alto demais, não por arrogância, mas por entusiasmo, por que nunca pensou em alcançar glória maior. Era jovem e entusiasmado.

Cavaleiros prontos. Ambos partiram. Desta vez, Wing parecia que ia desmontar-se no meio do caminho de tão rápido que correu. O cavalo de Victorious foi veloz também, parecendo mal suportar o peso. E numa fração de segundos, todo o ingênuo e maravilhoso sonho de glória de Victorious esvaeceu com uma estocada de lança em seu peito e muitos destroços espalhando-se a sua volta. Ele caiu no chão pesadamente, e por um momento guardou silêncio, caído ali. Heero prosseguiu a corrida até o final, soltando a lança no meio do caminho, e depois freou magistralmente demonstrando um controle excepcional da montaria e uma resposta impecável da parte de Wing, indicando qual treinamento perfeito o animal recebera. A plateia simplesmente explodiu-se em comemoração, satisfeita com a justa, contagiada pela vitória, e Heero parecia ser o único a não dar a mínima para ela.

Não voltou até Victorious ver se ele estava bem, porque tinha certeza de que a queda não apresentou perigo, mas ficou sabendo depois que o rapaz deixou a arena às gargalhadas, ele ria de si mesmo ao lembrar-se de suas pretensões fantasiosas. E ademais, sentiu grande honra em justar contra Heero e tinha certeza de que aquela derrota faria dele um cavaleiro melhor.

Dorothy tudo este assistindo com veneração e prazer. Desde o duelo de seu primo, até o duelo que acabara de findar, esteve com seus olhos azuis-violetas todo o tempo presos na movimentação dos corcéis e seus cavaleiros na arena. Ela jamais se excedia na comemoração, pois o sentimento de deleite que sentia era algo interior, que a tomava inteira, mas impossível de se expressar com algo exterior. Limitava-se a elegantemente bater palmas diante do desempenho dos cavaleiros, enchendo os olhos com as imagens que pretendia guardar para o resto da vida. Heero sempre era o ponto alto, ela tinha uma grande preferência em vê-lo justar por que sabia que ele era o melhor entre os melhores. Não tinha medo de afirmar que ele era melhor que seu primo. Heero era insuperável, tanto em habilidade cavalheiresca como em atitude, e ela ansiava em vê-lo brilhar mais que Decker em decorrência dos acontecimentos que logo iam mudar o destino de todos ali. Não faltava muito tempo para que sua diversão aumentasse mais.

_Que dia privilegiado! Nunca um dia me reservou tantas coisas agradáveis! –ela exclamou consigo mesma, sua voz suave e melódica mal era escutada no meio do furor eufórico da multidão. E seu sorriso venenoso estava sempre entreabrindo seus lábios, e parecia fria, embora totalmente inflamada pelo bem-estar diante do que assistia.

Pelos olhos dela passaram todos os duelos, ela assistiu com prazer cada um dos "Formidáveis" derrubar seus adversários, absorveu com apreciação cada queda, cada estocada de lança e manobra de cavalo, lembrava-se das vestes esvoaçando com a velocidade, como estandartes. Todas as cores de brasões desfilaram diante de seus olhos sedentos pelas lindas batalhas naquela arena, e com o anúncio do último duelo, Dorothy podia dizer que estava muito satisfeita. Estava simplesmente fascinada, com seu sorriso ofídio fazendo os lábios entreabrirem-se. Acabara de assistir a justa entre Sir Arcus e Sir Gracchus, e comentava com algum cavalheiro ao seu lado sobre a queda de Gracchus na segunda bandeira.

Agora, Sir Random finalizaria a tarde com outra vitória perfeitamente executada. Random era muito valoroso, e Dorothy observou Riene comemorando alegremente na arquibancada ao lado. A tarde parecia ter tido um final perfeito. Oito cavaleiros se despediram do torneio naquele dia, e oito cavaleiros triunfaram e já se preparavam para o dia seguinte para continuar triunfando. Os seis "Formidáveis", Decker e Random foram os agraciados com as classificações. As quartas de final estavam prontas para serem realizadas.

Antes de sair da arquibancada, Dorothy ergueu-se e olhou para a bancada real, e fitou Relena com uma estranha admiração preenchida de malícia, e de repente riu discreta, tentando inutilmente conter sua delícia ao pensar que a emoção ainda estava apenas começando. E ela orava para que seu primo fosse mesmo capaz de mudar destinos assim como ele se propusera a fazer.

O conflito eterno iria prosseguir enquanto ainda houvesse rebeldia. Aquela seria apenas mais uma etapa no duelo contra o destino – pois este nunca acaba. A provação constante, atormentadora, mesmo para aqueles que nada temem, era algo desagradável, que os tornava de alguma forma amargos e desanimados. E era sob esta condição extrema quando ficava mais interessante observá-los, vê-los ainda assim não desistir, não importando o que atravessasse o seu caminho, e assim provar que são os verdadeiros cavaleiros.

Os cavaleiros apanharam suas coisas sem pressa, conversavam pelas baias e corredores nos bastidores da arena. Não havia nada de diferente entre eles, mesmo depois dos duelos. Cada vez mais as baias estavam vazias, no dia seguinte apenas oito seriam ocupadas. O tema das conversas era sempre o andamento do torneio – quem ganhava, quem perdia, quem era o favorito. Decker foi o primeiro a sair dali na sua carruagem, e seus criados continuaram ali para pegarem todos os pertences do patrão.

Heero deixou suas coisas na baia, deu uma palmadinha em Wing, e saiu para a arena. A luz estava diminuindo ali, tudo estava silencioso e as arquibancadas estavam vazias. Era estranho ver a arena daquela forma. Estava anoitecendo. Os pássaros cruzavam o céu procurando abrigo, os gaviões davam suas últimas rasantes, exibindo-se pela amplidão azul. Ele se sentou no cavalete no meio da arena e ficou observando o céu. Faltava pouco, logo teria vencido mais uma parte de sua missão, logo teria acabado mais uma fase de seu duelo contínuo. Às vezes perguntava-se por que justava, qual era o sentido de lutar. Tudo parecia ser tão vazio quanto aquela arena, ele sentia-se de repente sem futuro algum. Tudo sempre se resumia em uma missão e seu final – o descanso eterno – e uma porção de "nada mais": nada mais importava, nada mais restava, nada mais havia para ser vivido. Começo, meio e fim, tudo parecia muito igual para ele.

_No que está pensando? –ele ouviu uma voz doce e serena lhe perguntar, e focalizando o olhar para frente, viu Relena parada diante dele, torcendo as mãos, olhando-o com ternura. Ele olhou o lado e permaneceu em silêncio. Ela suspirou e o imitou, e ambos ficaram ali parados enquanto o Sol se punha.

_O que está fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou depois ríspido, olhando-a de uma vez.

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

_Achei que gostaria de ver este lugar vazio pelo menos uma vez. É tão diferente, não é? –ela respondeu com calma, olhando a volta timidamente.

Ele a fitou por um instante e assentiu depois imperceptivelmente.

_O que esperava encontrar aqui?

_Não sei. –talvez, desde o começo, achou que ia vê-lo ali, e lá estava ele. Já não a tratava tão mal quanto antes, ou apenas ela tinha se acostumado com o modo dele ser. –Como se sente em saber que é o favorito a campeão?

_Não me importa. –disse desdenhoso e rouco.

_O quê? Você não deseja ganhar? –ela não o entendeu muito bem.

_Não me importa o que os outros pensam de mim. Eu duelo para mim e serei campeão para mim.

_Você não participa ninguém…

_Não. Não preciso de ninguém. –ele falou isto a olhando diretamente e ela sorriu e assentiu, mostrando que o tinha entendido.

_Talvez um dia você se arrependa. –e comentou depois, pensativa. Não soube bem por que falou aquilo, somente achou que devia.

_Não existe volta, Relena. Eu não olho para trás. É perda de tempo. –ele disse depois firme, e ela outra vez sentiu que restava apenas assentir diante da força dele. Sentiu-se inquieta por causa do olhar gélido e fixo dele. Era algo tão poderoso, era a síntese dele todo, e aquilo às vezes era demais para ela. Ela soltou um suspiro, sentindo-se perdida, e manteve-se em silêncio.

_O que há com você? –ele perguntou, com um estranho ar de cobrança.

_Você… –ela ergueu-lhe o olhar melancólico e esforçou-se a sorrir. –Acredita no quê? Na sua missão?

_Sim. Por quê?

_Por nada. Fiquei pensando somente se você faria algo por mim, em nome de sua missão…

_Não sei. –nunca um "não sei" tinha sido tão firme. Não passava de um "não" indeciso, como se ele não tivesse disposição, mas de repente ficasse tentado a fazer.

Ela estava se sentindo tão sobrecarregada, parecia que tudo que ela podia fazer era vão, que sua força era insignificante diante da correnteza. O fato é que parara de sentir a força dentro de si. Talvez, ele pudesse ser a solução de sua tristeza. Ela sentia nele a capacidade de cumprir o estranho pedido que ela ia lhe fazer.

_Heero, por favor, tire a minha vida. Eu não posso mais continuar assim. –nem ela acreditou que estava falando aquilo, mas sua voz saiu tão controlada e séria que Heero não duvidou da sinceridade dela.

Ele desceu do cavalete e parou de frente a ela. Havia algo no olhar que assustava, era uma fúria gélida que ainda assim queimava o que tocava.

_Por que vai fraquejar assim? –indagou exigindo uma resposta. Ela o olhou cada vez mais assustada e meneou a cabeça desconsolada. –Quanto acha que sua morte vai valer, princesa?

_Nada. Apenas será o final das funções que eu não posso exercer. –Relena foi franca. Não havia nada além daquilo para ela dizer em resposta. Apenas sentia que, se tivesse que morrer, que fosse pelas mãos dele, nada a faria mais satisfeita.

_Uma solução definitiva para algo passageiro. Não seja tola. –ele disse arrogante, olhando-a com uma fúria que ela nunca tinha visto nele. –Se quiser morrer, faça isto sozinha, sua covarde.

_Por que se nega? Você não dá valor à vida… então devia me matar… –ela disse depois, confusa e contrariada, aplicando irritação na voz, olhando-o como se ele tivesse se traído, mas ele olhava-a com descaso e nada mais.

_Não dar valor à vida é algo totalmente diferente do que você está pedindo para eu fazer. –e despedindo-se com estas palavras deixou Relena sozinha na arena e ela ficou observando-o sair.

_O que foi que deu em mim? –ela perguntou-se arrependida, incrédula no que acabara de fazer.

Relena não entendia. Ela sentia tanta abominação pela situação de alerta na qual vivia, sentia tanta repugnância da sutil perspectiva de guerra, que não suportava continuar entorpecida. Precisava agir, precisava tomar uma atitude para resolver a questão, não ia colocar em risco a paz na qual vivia. E de repente, perceber sua imobilidade na questão a fez tão perdida que ela deixou de acreditar na própria força.

_Você precisava de alguém para te falar isto, não é, Relena? –Heero falou outra vez, voltando poucos passos até ela. Relena ergueu os olhos para ele, parecia uma gazela assustada do jeito que o olhava, do jeito que estava parada cercada daquelas orlas de vestido verde-esmeralda. –Nem você sabia, mas foi para isto que veio aqui.

Ela o olhou fixamente por muito tempo, em silêncio, parecendo incriminada, e depois abaixou a cabeça, os olhos fortes miravam o chão enquanto ela raciocinava no que ele lhe falara.

_Como pode você, uma defensora da paz, de repente fraquejar assim? Como pode você me pedir para te matar por nenhum motivo? Não é assim que se deve morrer, Relena. –ele continuou com um sermão firme, olhando para ela e só. Sua voz retumbava na arena, límpida, sonora e audaz, e também dura e inflexível. De repente, Relena ficou com vergonha de olhá-lo. Ele estava tão certo. Como podia ser?

_Sim, você está certo. Como pude desistir assim? Não posso me subestimar, eu sou só o que resta. Tenho de permanecer viva para poder fazer a diferença. –e finalmente ela levantou o rosto, a cabeça erguendo-se altaneira e seus olhos brilharam com determinação e força. –Obrigada, cavaleiro.

Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas ficou olhando a face dela, a mesma de algumas semanas atrás quando eles se viram pela primeira vez –a mesma tez rosada, os mesmos olhos luminosos e puros, a mesma serenidade desenhando cada contorno da face escondendo uma força imbatível.

_Eu não me esquecerei do que você falou para mim. –ela assegurou depois e ele lançou-lhe um olhar soberbo de autoridade.

_Você é como um anjo. –ele chegou à conclusão, e sua voz séria tirava todo o romantismo que podia haver na frase. Naquele momento Relena ficou desarmada e quase cedeu a sorrir, mas conteve-se.

Heero lhe deu as costas e depois disse sem voltar-se:

_Está ficando escuro. É melhor você ir para casa. –e em seguida saiu caminhando.

Eram sete e meia quando Heero chegou para jantar. Todos os outros companheiros estavam ali já, ele se sentou, pensativo no que levara Relena até ele naquela tarde e o que a atormentava tanto a ponto de ela pedir a morte. Relanceou Akane indagador, talvez ela soubesse de algo para esclarecê-lo, mas ela nem sequer notou o olhar. Estava distraída, comendo e conversando com Quatre sobre alguma coisa agradável.

_Trowa, eu queria que você mandasse uma coisa para Lady Cathy. –depois Quatre comentou, olhando o amigo com mansidão.

_Sim, o que é?

_É parte da mercadoria que trazemos para ser negociada nas feiras… –Quatre estendeu um saco envelope em formato quadrado. Trowa recebeu o pacote e agradeceu discretamente. –Tome Akane, este é para você. –Quatre depois estendeu um para ela, que com enormes olhos curiosos apressou-se para investigar o que era, como se fosse um animal arisco e inquieto.

_Vocês também trazem mercadorias? –Duo perguntou querendo saber mais do assunto.

_Sim, tecidos, especiarias, artesanatos. Tudo é vendido nas feiras e apenas parte do lucro é revertida para minha família, o resto fica com os criados. É uma ajuda para eles além da remuneração. –Quatre foi explicando calmamente, olhando Duo.

_Meu Deus, cara! Você deve ser podre de rico… –Duo disse impressionando-se e Quatre apenas riu.

_Os árabes são conhecidos pelo mercadejar… –Trowa comentou austero. –Nem sempre bem afamados, mas creio que isto não importa.

Quatre sorriu, achando Trowa divertido, e manteve-se calado.

_O que tem aí? –Wu Fei demandou curioso, e Akane o olhou com um sorriso infantil. Havia aberto o envelope e puxado uma aba de tecido:

_É algodão egípcio! –pareceu muito animada com o presente. Era um presente muito caro, um artigo de luxo muito raro, e ela estava deslumbrada. –Muito obrigada, Quatre!

Ele apenas fez com a cabeça, feliz por ela ter apreciado.

_São dois metros. –e informou um pouco depois. Akane sorria encantada olhando para o tecido tingindo de um tom claro e árido. Ela segurava uma pequena fortuna nas mãos e olhava Quatre com olhos enormes, sem palavras pela primeira vez.

_Talvez você queira oferecer um destes para a princesa também. –Trowa sugeriu e Quatre julgou boa aquela ideia.

Apenas Heero não participava da conversa. Ficava assistindo cada um deles, tomando leite, como se fossem todos estranhos desprezíveis.

E depois de tomarem a refeição e associarem-se, eles deixaram a área de refeitório. E haviam ficado bastante tempo ali, trocando ideias sobre os duelos, discutindo táticas e dividindo experiências. Cada um tinha muito a contar. Eram quase nove horas quando chegaram ao acampamento. Tudo parecia muito tranquilo, havia uma porção de luzes acesas e transeuntes e cavalos sendo movidos para a cavalariça. Heero ia observando o movimento sentindo como se ninguém o tivesse notado ali, esquecendo de que ele e as outras coisas estavam no mesmo mundo. Mais um dia tinha chegado ao fim, sem volta. Agora, era esperar pelo amanhã e os desafios que ele reservava. Ás vezes Heero olhava o céu, para suas cúmplices, as estrelas, as únicas que testemunhavam sua existência, por que além delas, ele não tinha ninguém.

Akane vinha caminhando, tranquila e alegre como sempre, e depois parou e olhou Heero. O cutucou, cúmplice e espevitada, sorrindo doce e calorosa para ele, enquanto os outros estavam distraídos.

_O que foi? Está se sentindo bem?

_Estou bem, não há nada. –nunca havia. Ele era sempre o mesmo garoto feroz e soturno de sempre.

_Você me parece calado… Na verdade, todo mundo está muito calado ultimamente…

_É o início do fim. –ele explicou depois, olhando-a circunspeto. Não sabia bem porque teve de dizer aquilo, mas era o que sentia. Pare ele era como se sempre vivesse o começo do fim, não importava quão longe este final estivesse.

_Sim, é isto mesmo. Falou bem. –Akane concordou sorrindo, erguendo sonhadora os olhos para as estrelas.

Todos os rapazes estavam juntos ainda, embora tivessem alcançado a tenda de Heero.

_Hey, parece que sua tenda acaba de virar _point_ … –Akane brincou travessa e Heero seguiu olhando-a feio e desgostoso. E os dois ficaram parados na entrada, e ela sorriu para Heero e arrumou a gola da camisa dele. Heero meneou a cabeça, a apunhalou com um olhar e, depois que ela terminou, deu-lhe as costas e entrou.

Os outros rapazes foram dispersando-se, cada um de volta para sua morada de modo a descansarem para o próximo dia de justas. Agora que chegara o final tinham de preocupar-se mais de modo a estarem preparados. Vinham perseguindo a vitória desde o começo e não iam fraquejar.

Vendo-se apenas com Akane, Duo olhou-a com um sorriso maroto e perguntou:

_Quer companhia até sua tenda?

_Está bem. –Akane assentiu, suave. E os dois foram caminhando lado a lado pelos corredores do acampamento. Ela ia brincando com o pacote que recebera de Quatre, em silêncio, e ele ia admirando-a.

Os dois pararam de fronte a tenda De Estherallis, e ela olhou a entrada por um instante.

_Acho que eu não vou entrar não. –ela comentou depois, num murmúrio.

_Hã? E onde é que você vai? –ele disse surpreendido.

_Não sei, aonde você quer ir?

A pergunta dela o deixou assustado, mas sabia que não devia. Ele deu de ombros, sem ter a mínima ideia, e ela sorriu travessa. Havia algo extremamente sedutor na Akane que Duo estava vendo naquele instante.

_O que é que podemos fazer agora? Ir à taverna? –ele disse depois, vagamente.

Ela olhava-o, pensativa, e de repente seus olhos receberam um brilho malicioso.

_Vamos cavalgar. –e o puxou pela mão em direção da cavalariça.

Ele ficou bem parado onde estava e a olhando por um tempo.

_Vem, vamos cavalgar… –puxou a mão dele mais vezes, olhando-o instigante.

_Ah, sua tentação! Está bem…

Ela sorriu, contente com sua vitória.

_Só espere um pouco. Vou guardar o presente do Quatre… –ela pediu alegre e travessa, e ele a ficou esperando, sentindo-se estranho, como um tolo preso por uma maldição.

::::::::

Relena parecia diferente quando chegou a seu quarto depois dos duelos. Noin a olhou de relance e logo notou que ela parecia sentir-se melhor, mais leve e despreocupada. Talvez a distração de ter assistido aos duelos tenha feito bem a ela, Noin concluiu em sua mente e abriu um sorriso.

Relena sentia-se melhor agora com as forças reanimadas. Foi um árduo esforço recuperar suas forças, mas agora se sentia bem como antes. Estava mesmo precisando ouvir o que Heero lhe dissera aquela tarde. Às vezes era difícil ter uma grande responsabilidade nas mãos. Era sempre preciso alguém para lhe abrir os olhos, ampliar a visão.

Desceram e tomaram o jantar com Zechs. Não conversaram muita coisa, Zechs relatou alguns fatos que soubera por amigos e Relena e Noin ficaram escutando-o. Tudo parecia tranquilo como sempre entre eles enquanto Zechs as fazia rir com alguns casos absurdos.

_Está animada com a final do torneio, irmã? –Zechs depois perguntou, interessado.

_Sim, não vejo a hora de ver a última justa.

_Está torcendo por algum cavaleiro em especial? –ele especulou, travesso. Noin revirou os olhos resistindo o riso.

_Não, não vou contar, Zechs! Você acha que eu sou boba, é?

_Ah, Relena! Pensei que finalmente eu ia saber quem é o pobrezinho que vai ser meu cunhado para eu atormentar… –Zechs disse decepcionado, mas pilhérico ao mesmo tempo.

_Zechs! –Relena o repreendeu com um sorriso, e ele revirou os olhos inocentemente.

_Mas que você está torcendo por um você não nega, certo? –ele depois provocou mais, e Relena riu suavemente e depois não disse nada. Zechs a ficou fitando por certo tempo, mas de repente ela pareceu ausentar-se dali, e ficou a divagar nas coisas que Heero lhe dissera, no que ela sentia por ele. Zechs olhou Noin e esta deu de ombros, mas depois ele sorriu debochado.

Relena não falou muito depois disto. Contentou-se em terminar a refeição enquanto imergida em seus pensamentos e Zechs não a incomodou mais. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas ele sabia o que se passava no íntimo dela e a respeitava. Foi um dia muito cheio para ela, ele imaginava que ela estava concentrando-se para fazer-se pronta para qualquer eventualidade. Ela vinha perseguindo a vitória desde o começo e não ia fraquejar agora. Era esta sua missão. E quando ela terminou de jantar, se levantou e informou:

_Vou me retirar.

_Sim, tenha um repouso revigorante para mais um dia emocionante, irmã! –Zechs disse em resposta, ela sorriu e foi em direção da porta. Parou subitamente e olhou para Noin, esperando a ama, e Noin sorriu e informou:

_Eu já estou indo também, Relena…

E quando a princesa saiu, Noin olhou Zechs e teve a liberdade de comentar com ele:

_Ela me parece triste.

_Só está contrariada! Às vezes Relena acha que tudo cabe a ela resolver… Está inquieta com toda esta história do Decker. De certa forma eu não a condeno, mas ela fica muito preocupada com algo que não devia… –Zechs explicou despreocupado, olhando Noin assegurando-lhe de que não havia problema.

_Eu entendo. Relena não aceita de forma alguma que as guerras prossigam. No começo, ela nem gostava da ideia dos duelos… Achava estultícia os rapazes se enfrentarem, ela não via um motivo sequer. –Noin comentou com um sorriso. Por este, Zechs percebeu que era diferente para Noin, que de alguma forma ela sempre soube o que era ser um cavaleiro.

_Realmente, espero que ela continue assim. É necessário pessoas com a visão dela para terminar esta era violenta que vivemos. Existem conflitos tolos por toda parte em busca de poder e logo estaremos envolvidos em um, assim, Relena terá de se mostrar muito forte para poder lutar com todas as suas energias pelo seu ideal, a paz. E eu sei muito bem que ela é capaz disto. –Zechs depois confessou a Noin e ela o ia escutando. –Eu confio Relena a você, cuide dela. Não sei o que pode acontecer daqui em diante, assim, estou te preparando.

_A Alteza soa muito funesta para mim.

_A situação é funesta, mas a última coisa que você pode ter é medo. Senhorita Noin, por favor, lembre-se da força que eu sei que a senhorita possui. Se você não fosse capaz, não te delegaria tal responsabilidade.

Ela assentiu séria e submissa, só que por dentro sorria ao saber que era tida em tão alta estima pelo príncipe. Ficava muito contente em saber que ele a apreciava, e isto a motivava a obedecer-lhe com muito mais prazer. Noin admirava Zechs e confiava nas decisões dele. Intimamente, jurou jamais abandoná-lo, não importava que rumo ele seguisse.

_É melhor eu ir agora. –ela disse em seguida e mesurou diante do príncipe. Ele sorriu para ela, concordando com a cabeça, e assim que ela saiu, ele soltou um suspiro.

_Relena está em boas mãos. –comentou consigo mesmo.

Às vezes achava-se tão bobo, mas não se arrependia de agir assim. Ele não entendia da onde vinha aquela ânsia de dizer a Noin como a prezava, era um sentimento engraçado, e com um sorriso ele ficou divagando naquilo. Havia algo em Noin que ele admirava muito, e ele não tinha medo de nada enquanto as coisas estivessem sob a supervisão dela. Ele a julgava perfeita. Era uma joia rara.

Será que ele não percebia como estava profundamente apaixonado pela serva de sua irmã? Ele nem sequer notava que seu comportamento bobo só podia ser amor. E assim, ingenuamente também não via como Noin também era extremamente apaixonada por ele…

Despreocupado, ele levantou-se da mesa e foi para seu quarto. Também precisava descansar. Quanto mais se aproximava o final do torneio, mais entusiasmado ele ficava e assim, mais cansado se sentia. Zechs vivia as justas enquanto as assistia, não se contentava apenas em apreciar a cena. Ele tinha grande paixão pela vida cavalheiresca e amava relembrar sua época de duelos enquanto assistia o torneio. Era a deliciosa agitação que o esgotava, e para ele não havia cansaço mais agradável que aquele.

Faltavam poucos minutos para as nove horas, Relena ainda não tinha trocado de roupa e estava sentada de frente a sacada lendo a Bíblia. Agora tinha uma estima especial por aquele livro, por que ele trazia a memória coisas agradáveis. Por um período de tempo, aquele mesmo livro esteve nas mãos de Heero por causa de um descuido seu. E ao tê-lo nas mãos e folheá-lo e ler dele sempre a fazia se recordar de Heero e daquele início de noite na tenda dele. E ela prosseguiu lendo concentrada, até que chegou ao Salmo que tinha lido para ele. Sorriu melancólica, e suspirou. Era um conjunto de lembranças que apesar de tristes a faziam sorrir, mas agora que o tinha conhecido melhor tinha mais certeza de que não conseguiria esquecê-lo. Tudo sobre ele era muito marcante e inspirador.

Noin entrou no quarto sem querer atrapalhar Relena e foi fazer os preparativos para o dia seguinte. Mas Noin enganara-se que a princesa não notara sua presença.

_Sobre o quê você e meu irmão conversaram? –Relena perguntou curiosa, e Noin gritou de outro cômodo do aposento:

_Nada de importante. Por quê? –Noin respondeu trivial, fazendo-se de inocente.

_Por nada… Eu só quero estar atualizada… –Relena brincou, e prosseguia lendo a Bíblia com os olhos.

_Atualizada no quê exatamente, pode me explicar? –Noin pareceu desagradada e impressionada.

_Neste joguinho de vocês, seus bobos! –Relena comentou sorrindo e Noin ficou sem entender bem o que Relena queria dizer. Gesticulou irritadamente e preferiu não se importar.

Noin estava no closet, procurando um traje apropriado para a princesa usar no dia seguinte. Todos iam vestir matizes de roxo no camarote real, e Noin queria algo confortável e romântico, Relena já usara coisas pomposas demais para o torneio.

E elas nem suspeitavam o que estava acontecendo bem perto delas, do lado de fora dos muros do seu caro e aparentemente seguro palácio. Um grupo de seis pessoas vinha se aproximando do Peacemillion, de não muito longe dali, e iam seguindo o longo e alto muro que cercava a propriedade. Estavam todos encapuzados e silenciosos, como uma matilha de lobos em caça, e parando em um determinado ponto do muro, lançaram quatro ganchos para escalarem-no. Não causavam um ruído sequer e mantinham-se invisíveis nas sombras, e sempre cautelosos, mantinham o olho vivo em qualquer coisa suspeita. Eram todos os homens e nenhum tinha uma expressão muito dócil na face. Enquanto quatro escalaram o muro para entrar, dois restaram e vigiaram até que seus companheiros passaram para o outro lado.

_É preciso que você vá conseguir-nos o cavalo. Já devem estar esperando você lá. –um disse ao outro com uma voz rouca.

_Mas eu já fui atrás do cavalo da última vez. Vá você. –o outro se recusou –Ficarei esperando aqui.

_Não, esta é a _sua_ função, parvo! Vá logo ou o mestre ficará sabendo de sua deslealdade! –ameaçou o outro e em seguida o insultou com nomes impronunciáveis.

Assim, os dois se dispersaram. Cada um tomou seu rumo como se nunca tivessem se visto na vida e como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

Quanto aos quatro que entraram, sorrateiramente iam caminhando pelas dependências do palácio, se esgueirando pelas sombras dos pátios em total silêncio. Ao avistar um guarda, logo puxavam a espada, e o soldado nem podia saber da onde fora acertado. Próximos da entrada do palácio, eles reuniram-se para decidirem como fariam a invasão. Havia apenas duas sentinelas, uma de cada lado da porta principal, o que não apresentava nenhum empecilho. Tinham apenas de cuidar para não serem pego pelos guardas de ronda. Sorrateiramente, primeiro foram apenas dois, e depois de matarem as duas sentinelas, deram sinal para que o outro par viesse.

Não era nada difícil invadir o Peacemillion. Os quatro atacantes foram caminhando com cuidado pelos corredores menos iluminados, até que pararam outra vez para situarem-se.

_Devemos ir por este lado. É por esta escada que encontraremos a ala onde a princesa está. –disse um, olhando os outros e apontava em direção do sul. E depois de olharem o mapa rabiscado dos cômodos do castelo, todos concordaram e seguiram.

E ao chegarem finalmente ao corredor onde estava o quarto da princesa, um deles ficou para trás, para vigiar a entrada, enquanto os outros três foram aproximando-se lenta e silenciosamente da porta. Tudo estava saindo exatamente como eles tinham planejado. Pé ante pé, a porta estava cada vez mais próxima, e friamente, o líder estendia a mão para alcançar o trinco.

Relena estava sentada com a Bíblia no colo, olhando pela janela enquanto Noin ainda estava no closet ajeitando as coisas. Relena estava com a mente bem distante dali, olhando o céu negro, e levantou-se depois, deixando a Bíblia na poltrona. Sentia-se sonolenta e estava realmente precisando de uma boa noite de sono. Tinha sido um dia longo e difícil, ela não tinha certeza de que suas preocupações a iriam deixá-la dormir, mas sentia-se tão cansada que só conseguia pensar em dormir profundamente até o amanhecer. Entre suspiros, foi caminhando em direção ao closet para se trocar. Tudo parecia tão silencioso a sua volta, tão calmo, e mal ela tinha dado um passo, subitamente, a porta de seu quarto abriu de uma vez. Ela estacou imediatamente e olhou a entrada com os olhos arregalados e três homens estavam entrando em seu aposento.

_Que fazem aqui? –ela demandou séria, sem sair do lugar, olhando-os firmemente, e os três homens riram diante da altivez dela.

_Nós vamos levar a senhora para dar um passeio, Alteza. –disse aquele que liderava, e uma risada funesta correu por todos eles.

Relena sabia que conhecia aquele homem, lembrava-se de tê-lo visto antes. Por dentro, ela entrou em pânico, mas jamais ia demonstrar como se sentia. Assumiu uma atitude forte e séria, sem desviar os olhos dos invasores, e foi caminhando para trás lentamente:

_Não se atrevam… Não se aproximem…

_Fique calma, Alteza… É só ser boazinha… –o líder ia falando com ela e seu sorriso largo e assustador brilhava.

Relena parecia hipnotizada por causa daquele sorriso pavoroso, e ofegava, voltando os passos para perto da poltrona. E não se mostrava mansa diante deles, seu olhar arisco os encarava o tempo todo, embora ela não soubesse para onde escapar. Apenas a sacada estava atrás dela, mas não ousaria olhar os lados, não ousaria distrair-se diante daqueles imprestáveis que podiam até matá-la.

O líder ficou observando-a com uma expressão feia na face até que ordenou simplesmente com uma voz cruel:

_Peguem-na. –e imediatamente os outros dois homens obedeceram, e com expressões igualmente feias, avançaram em cima dela.

_Não! –Relena opôs-se, e quando eles partiram para cima dela, esgueirou-se, derrubando a poltrona em cima deles, e correu para o outro lado agilmente. Temia tropeçar no vestido, mas agora tinha de arriscar-se e escapar por sua própria vida. Não tinha noção do que aqueles homens queriam fazer com ela, mas também não tinha a mínima vontade de descobrir. E quando achou que estava livre, o líder veio até ela e a agarrou por trás detendo-a em movimento, e o enorme solavanco quase levou os dois ao chão.

_Eu disse para você ser boazinha… –ele falou no ouvido dela sinistro e debochado, mas ela debatia-se envolvida no abraço forte dele que parecia esmagá-la.

_Me solte! Eu ordeno que me solte agora! –pedia vigorosamente, esmurrando o homem e sacudindo-se para escapar, mas ele riu sombrio e os outros dois capangas vieram até ele.

Noin estivera escondida no closet, e espiando antes de sair assistiu um dos homens segurando Relena e outro forçando um pano contra o rosto dela, vendo-a perder a consciência. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Zechs confiava nela, e além do mais, ela gostava demais de Relena para permitir que fosse levada embora desamparada. Corajosa, Noin começou a pensar num plano de ação. Não levariam Relena, a não ser que a derrotassem, tinha espírito guerreiro. Olhou em direção da lareira e indo rapidamente até lá, pegou um atiçador de fogo:

_Soltem ela! –ordenou com força na voz e com o atiçador logo acertou um dos homens. Este se virou para ela, mas ela prosseguiu batendo nele vigorosamente com as duas mãos empunhando o atiçador, e ele não conseguia se defender.

_Nós não contávamos com ela… –o líder disse decepcionado enquanto segurava Relena desacordada. –Reforço! –chamou em ordem, e o quarto invasor apareceu na porta.

E enquanto o líder levava Relena embora, jogando-a em suas costas, demandou:

_Cuidem dela!

Noin batera tanto no agressor que o fizera cair desacordado aos seus pés. Ela olhou-o por um instante e ao erguer os olhos, viu Relena sendo levada embora e os outros dois atacantes chegando-se a ela.

_Relena! –ela gritou furiosamente e colocando-se em guarda com o atiçador nas mãos, preparou para combater os outros dois inimigos. –O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Acham que podem levar Relena sem que ninguém os impeça?

_Não só achamos como iremos levar você também, senhorita… –um deles disse com um olhar malicioso e Noin os odiava e tinha vontade de cuspir neles.

_Terão de me pegar primeiro! –desafiou e sorriu audaciosa.

Os homens avançaram nela, mas ela era hábil com o atiçador de fogo em mãos, e batia neles o máximo que podia, tentava estocá-los com a ponta afiada, e às vezes eles se esquivavam. Num desses momentos, eles trocaram olhares, e ao passo que o segundo se afastou, Noin desceu o atiçador para acertar o primeiro, mas o este segurou o atiçador, detendo-a.

Ela olhava o homem dentro dos olhos com uma ira ardente, e forçava o atiçador, querendo tirá-lo das mãos inimigas.

_Seus covardes! –ela insultou, feroz, e o homem ria dela, sempre segurando o atiçador. Sabia seria capaz de qualquer coisa com aquele atiçador, e não queria acabar como seu companheiro que parecia sangrar um pouco enquanto caído inconsciente no chão. E rapidamente, sem que ela esperasse, Noin foi agarrada por trás e não houve mais como se defender.

_Vocês irão se arrepender! –ela bradou antes de ser sedada, e sarcasticamente o homem disse para ela quando ela desmaiou:

_Boa noite. –e riu funesto. –Vamos embora, rápido!

E às pressas, eles dois saíram do aposento da princesa, fazendo cuidadosamente o percurso, onde havia uma carroça esperando-os do lado de fora dos muros. Cometeram o erro de deixarem o companheiro ferido e desacordado no quarto da princesa, mas agora não tinham tempo para pensar nele. Tinham de levar as sequestradas o mais rápido possível para longe dali. Já houvera problemas demais naquele rapto. Não imaginaram nunca que elas resistiriam tanto.

Os que aguardavam com a carroça já haviam cuidado dos soldados na entrada do palácio, fazendo a passagem livre para seus companheiros, e tão logo Relena e Noin foram deitadas na carroça, esta entrou em movimento. Os três homens que as raptaram ficaram sentados ao redor delas, olhando-as arrogantemente como se fossem troféus de caça, todos com um sorriso iníquo no rosto. Não podiam encostar nelas, segundo a ordem que receberam de seu mestre, e apesar de isto os decepcionar, eles arriscavam pensamentos impuros em suas mentes viciosas. Formavam uma matilha vil que cometia pecados imperdoáveis.

E a carroça partiu, no meio da noite, sem levantar qualquer suspeita, tranquilamente rodando pela cidade para um destino desconhecido, levando sua carga roubada e sendo puxada por um vigoroso cavalo que não lhes pertencia, deixando para trás um palácio silencioso e plácido e uma cidade sonolenta.

* * *

Boa-tarde!

Completando o fim-de-semana Endless Duel, estamos no capítulo 26!

Espero que estejam se animando com o enrendo. Apesar de a história ser longa, está sempre acontecendo alguma coisa. :P

Não levem em consideração a dramaticidade da Relena! kkkkk É mais dramaticidade minha do que qualquer coisa!

Aguardo suas reviews e comentários! Muito obrigada por acompanharem!

Beijos e abraços!

26.03.2017


	27. Perturbações

**No último capítulo…**

Heero duela e derrota o cavaleiro do reino, Sir Victorious. Relena visita a arena vazia após um dia de torneios e encontra Heero. Ela está angustiada com seu papel central no conflito que se arma entre sua família e os Romefellers, em pessoa de Decker. Enigmática, pede a Heero que, em nome de sua missão, a matasse, para que o conflito jamais acontecesse. Ele não compreende e um pouco chocado, se nega e chama a atenção dela a sua covardia. O palácio sofre uma invasão dos capangas de Decker e Relena e Noin são sequestradas.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 27 – Perturbações**

Quando Duo e Akane voltaram da cavalgada, já era madrugada, talvez duas da manhã. Tinham passeado com Deathscythe e Unicorn ao longo do litoral, até o Peacemillion e depois voltaram, os cavalos pareciam divertirem-se ao caminharem pelas ondas que vinham molhar seus cascos, às vezes eles pareciam ansiosos em sair em disparada, soltando relinchos curtos e altos.

E de volta a cavalariça, para guardarem os cavalos, os dois jovens se viam conversando discretamente e às vezes rindo alegremente. Tudo estava escuro e quieto, mas quando eles entraram, os animais ali pareceram estranhamente agitados com a chegada de pessoas, e alguns soltaram relinchos ou fungaram e outros até bateram o casco no chão. Estavam inquietos e Akane olhou a volta e olhou Duo depois, mas ele não pareceu nem notar a intriga no olhar dela. Foi assoviando e colocou Deathscythe dentro da baia, tirou a sela e os outros aparatos dele e depois ficou alisando-o por um tempo.

Akane ia puxando Unicorn até a baia dele e olhando a volta, mas no escuro não podia enxergar muita coisa. Aos poucos, os outros cavalos foram se acalmando, Wing ali ao lado não parecia em nada perturbado, e ela acabou desistindo de dar importância para o que estava acontecendo ali enquanto foi colocando Unicorn na baia.

_Tudo bem, Bichinho? Está cansado? –ela foi perguntando enquanto livrava o animal dos aparatos e Unicorn permanecia silencioso, às vezes a olhava ternamente e ela lhe sorria, acariciando o cavalo. O cobriu com a manta para que ele não passasse frio e encostou-se no animal que logo fechou os olhos e começou a dormir.

Houve um silêncio longo lá dentro da cavalariça, de repente até os cavalos pareciam ter sido tranquilizados, e Duo ficou olhando Akane da sua baia, que era um pouco antes na fileira da frente. Ela parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa séria embora houvesse um sorriso esboçado em seu rosto. De fato, haviam conversado pouco durante a cavalgada. Tinham apenas passeado debaixo do luar pela praia de areia branca e de mar volumoso, exatamente como ele tinha imaginado.

Apesar de um pouco escuro, ele podia enxergá-la ali, os olhos dela brilhavam tocados por um raio de luar que entrava pela porta sempre aberta. Ele seguia admirando-a enquanto caminhava devagar e silenciosamente para perto dela.

Desde a primeira vez que se viram ele soube que ela era especial, embora tenha demorado em reconhecer isto. Duo sempre procurou a garota certa, aquela que extraísse dele o melhor, a garota que o fizesse sentir de uma forma nunca antes sentida. E finalmente, ele encontrara, ele tinha certeza de que encontrara.

_O que foi? –chegou nela como um felino esgueirando-se em busca de carinho, olhando-a diretamente tanto com charme como com ternura. Mas ela não o olhou, simplesmente abriu o sorriso que estivera oculto em seu rosto.

Ele enlaçou os ombros dela com seus braços e encostou a testa na cabeça dela, fechando os olhos e respirando devagar, e ao passo que se sentia sossegado, seu coração acelerava. Queria para sempre ficar assim. Ela virou a face para ele, não havia nada aparentemente expresso ali, embora tudo nela exibisse uma paixão dolorida e poderosa, e ele a encarava bem nos olhos, sentindo aquela onda de sentimento vir dela e cobri-lo todo. Sentia o coração cada vez acelerar mais, até que ela o beijou delicadamente, muito de leve, e depois suspirou.

Eles estavam tão apaixonados. Nenhum dos dois nunca antes estivera tão imerso num amor como aquele. Era algo totalmente novo, algo totalmente empolgante, e eles não tinham medo de mergulharem naquele sentimento poderoso que os arrastava para cada vez mais longe da realidade. Sentiam que não precisaria haver mais nada no mundo, sentiam como se o tempo estivesse parado, sentiam uma felicidade plena.

Akane virou-se toda de frente para Duo, desencostando-se de Unicorn, e colocou os braços esticados sobre os ombros dele, encostando a fronte sua na dele, olhando-o dentro, muito dentro, daquele olhar azul vibrante e feroz, e ele sentia que ela enxergava muito além do que era possível, era como se ela visse seu coração. Era uma situação estranha, ele sentia-se fascinado, não conseguia desviar o olho dela.

Beijaram-se novamente, muito mais intensamente desta vez, até perder o fôlego, e sem perceber moviam-se cada vez mais para o fundo da baia, e Duo ia apertando-a contra si cada vez mais, até que ela escapou dele e riu travessa, caindo no monte de feno, olhando-o instigante com os olhos brilhando de deleite. Ele sorriu um pouco confuso, sempre sentia um leve receio ao lado dela, e sentou-se no feno ali, voltado para ela ele snetia que ela enxergava muito alombros dele, encostando a fronte sua na dele, olhando-o dentro, muito dentro daquele olha. Levou uma mão ao seu rosto, alisando-lhe a face, e ela sorriu entrecerrando os olhos, e cada vez mais audacioso, ele ia aproximando-se dela, se inclinado, até que a fez deitar no feno e a beijou outra vez.

Ela virou o rosto contra ele, mas ele prosseguiu beijando-lhe a face e o pescoço, incansável.

_Lembre-se que um cavaleiro deve manter a honra. –ela declarou calmamente, um pouco ofegante, os olhos entreabertos.

Ele riu maroto e cessou de beijá-la. Ajeitou-se, deitado ao lado dela no feno, olhando-a:

_Mas dar uns amassos pode, não é?

Ela riu a bom rir, olhando para o rosto bonito e jovial dele, e meneou a cabeça.

_Você é um cavaleiro bem estranho… –comentou divertida.

_E você é uma dama bem estranha! –Duo retrucou chistoso.

Akane aproximou-se dele e deitou a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou, contente, e continuou sorrindo, enquanto ele a abraçava e começava a brincar com a mão dela.

_Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. –ele concluiu então, a voz gentil e serena acariciava os ouvidos dela, que sorriu, aconchegada nos braços dele, sossegada, e pediu de repente:

_Meu cavaleiro, eu quero uma poesia.

_Ah não. –ele primeiro disse frustrado e ela riu traquina. –Você é um cavaleiro também, não precisa de poesia… –ele continuou alegando inocentemente, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dedos dela.

_Como sua dama, eu exijo poesia. –Akane disse depois com um ar autoritário, a voz sorridente.

Ele pensou por um tempo, alisando os cabelos dela com uma das mãos, e suspirou.

_Eu só quero estar com você. Para mim, o resto do mundo não importa.

Ela ia escutando-o em silêncio reverente, e sorria. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

_É só isto? –depois ela brincou, e ele sorriu e respondeu que sim com um murmúrio. Ela riu tranquila como uma criança, acomodando-se bem nos braços dele, e começaram a conversar despreocupadamente sobre a vida, trocando relatos, quase sempre relacionados à justas, já que eram dois cavaleiros, e aquele era um assunto em comum. Ele contou algumas de suas aventuras e ela o ouvia atentamente, ria ou fazia alguma observação, e depois também contava algo também, falando de muitas pessoas que conhecia pelo mundo.

_Você é muito popular, hein? Quem é essa Alphonsine?

_Minha dama de companhia, mas ela também trabalha com ferraria. Aprendeu com o pai, um grande ferreiro francês, e veio me servir em ambas as funções. Ela é muito divertida… –Akane parecia gostar muito de Alphonsine.

_Ferreira também?! Mas você não é ferreira? –ele perguntou intrigado. Pelo que ele estava contando, eram já três ferreiros numa só equipe.

_Sim, eu, a Alphie, o Anjinho e Howard, somos todos ferreiros. –ela explicou calmamente

_Pelo amor de Deus! –ele achou muito absurdo. Ela riu divertida. –E na sua comitiva vale também o dito de que em casa de ferreiro o espeto é de pau?

_Que nada, entre nós o espeto é de ouro!

_E vocês não brigam?

_Não… Quero dizer, de vez em quando… Somos uma equipe bem equilibrada e cooperativa, às vezes o Howard me provoca, às vezes confesso que sou meio levada pelo êxtase de minhas exigências… Além do mais, cada um tem sua função…

_Eu hein! Mal tenho um escudeiro, imagina quatro ferreiros para me servir! Minha equipe não coopera! Todo dia tenho de brigar com eles, nunca estão por perto quando eu preciso! São uns preguiçosos!

Akane riu a bom rir do infortúnio de Duo, e não disse nada, calou-se com um suave suspiro. Depois, Duo ficou certo tempo meditando distraidamente na condição de seus servos, pensando em um jeito de colocá-los na linha, e não percebeu que ela se levantara do monte de feno.

_Onde você vai? –ele perguntou surpreso e descontente, assim que não mais sentiu o peso e o calor dela.

Ela olhou e disse séria, mas um pouco descontente:

_Já está tarde, Duo. Amanhã temos mais um dia de justas e não podemos correr o risco de perder. Vamos, temos de descansar…

Ele sentou-se, e parecendo meio contrariado, assentiu e disse:

_Tá bom vai, você tá certa.

Assim, ele ergueu-se e juntou-se a ela, e passando o braço pelo ombro dela, foram caminhando em rumo da saída. Porém, continuaram conversando e sorrindo.

Mas antes de sair, de repente Akane parou na porta, outra vez incomodada.

_O que foi, Ane? –ele indagou calmamente.

_Por que aquela baia está vazia? –e ela olhou-o preocupada enquanto apontava uma baia a sua esquerda. Duo olhou para a baia, e deu de ombros, não vendo nenhum problema:

_Vai ver que o dono do cavalo foi cavalgar também ou levou o animal para outro lugar.

_Não sei… Acho muito suspeito. Aquela é a baia do Gracchus, não entendo porque o Pheasant não está ali.

_Deixa para lá, não deve ser nada. –Duo disse tranquilo, mas ela o olhou séria, um olhar que o fez lembrar-se de Heero. –Ai, tá certo, mas o que você quer fazer?

_Vamos até a tenda de Gracchus falar com o escudeiro dele. Minha intuição está me dizendo algo que eu não estou gostando. –ela disse firme e saiu caminhando na frente dele para fora da cavalariça, pressurosa.

_Intuição? –ele perguntou descrente e espantado, vendo-a adiantar-se, e depois foi caminhando atrás dela, sem compreendê-la, mas ria chistoso e despreocupado.

A noite estava úmida e misteriosa com a Lua cheia e alta no céu brilhando sobre um acampamento povoado de sombras. Akane ia caminhando rapidamente pelos corredores com neblina até seu joelho, arrastando a capa e a saia do vestido, sabendo exatamente que direção tomar. Duo ia seguindo-a sem tanta pressa, exibindo um sorriso de incredulidade.

Quando se aproximaram das tendas Dupont, havia uma sentinela parada na entrada principal. Tudo estava calado e especialmente escuro por ali.

_Que chique, a tenda do Gracchus tem até vigia… –Duo comentou burlesco e impressionado. Akane o olhou e sorriu, e não hesitou em chegar à sentinela:

_Boa noite, senhor.

O homem voltou olhos impassíveis para ela e Duo.

_Boa noite, o que desejam aqui?

_Gostaria de conversar com o escudeiro. –Akane ia falando com autoridade, os olhos inflexíveis. Duo só ia assistindo a cena, risonho, ora olhando o homem de sentinela, ora olhando Akane.

_Por quê?

_Não interessa ao senhor. Por favor, é importante. –Akane foi dizendo um pouco rude e imperiosa, firmando os olhos no homem, fazendo-o respeitá-la, e Duo ia sorrindo entretido do jeito dela.

_Está bem. Aguarde aqui.

Akane ficou com os olhos presos a entrada, determinada, e Duo a olhava sorrindo, admirado e malandro.

De dentro da tenda saiu um rapaz ruivo e sonolento com cara de quem não gostou nada da interrupção em seu repouso.

Akane fez uma mesura e disse cordialmente:

_Boa noite, senhor. Perdoe-me o incômodo, mas apenas quero me certificar da ciência do senhor de que a baia de seu mestre se encontra vazia. Acredito que Sir Gracchus tenha levado seu cavalo para outro lugar…

Duo apenas ia assistindo a cena, divertindo-se mais, pois achava engraçado o jeito dela, e ele ia sorrindo pasmado. Akane realmente tinha muitas faces e duvidava de que um dia conheceria todas.

_Espere um pouco! –o rapaz ruivo disse com um ar rígido, querendo acertar as coisas, gesticulando com irritação. –A senhorita está dizendo que a baia de meu mestre está vazia na cavalariça? –e ele viu Akane assentir solícita. –Mas como?! Nós levamos Pheasant para lá no fim da tarde e tenho certeza de que ninguém o retirou! –o rapaz parecia muito irritado com a situação e olhava para Akane alterado. Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou Duo, mas ele não dizia nada, prosseguia sorrindo, apreciando o episódio. Sabia transformar tudo em recreio.

O escudeiro chamou o vigia:

_Rápido! Vá até o posto da guarda! Nós fomos roubados! –diante da ordem o vigia assentiu e apressou-se. Então o escudeiro olhou os dois –Quando deram por falta do animal?

_Ah, eu não sei de nada… O assunto é com ela… –Duo alegou mostrando Akane e escondendo um riso pilhérico. Ela suspirou, pasmada, quase sorrindo também, e o escudeiro voltou os olhos para ela, esperando que ela respondesse.

_Bem, nós estávamos lá na cavalariça minutos atrás, e dei por falta do cavalo na saída, embora tenha identificado certa agitação assim que entramos. –ela explicou e o escudeiro assentiu, compreendendo.

_Muito obrigado, milady. –o escudeiro agradeceu e mesurou. Ela mesurou de volta e ele continuou: –Agora, se me der licença… –e o rapaz sumiu dentro da tenda. O repouso dele realmente tinha terminado ali.

_Bem, milady, já fez a sua boa-ação diária? Não há mais almas para serem salvas por aqui? –Duo provocou-a depois, olhando-a irônico. –Então vamos embora agora… –ele pediu com um fingido jeito chateado e ela ria dele, e finalmente assentiu:

_Está certo. Mas você pode se preparar que esta história toda é mau sinal…

_Ah é? Por quê? Até parece que você está sabendo de coisas que nós não sabemos… –ele lançou a indireta com olhos indagadores e astutos, mas ela deu um sorriso maroto e dúbio e não respondeu nada. –Menina, menina… –ele provocou docemente como se repreendesse uma criancinha levada, mas muito amada.

Assim, os dois finalmente voltaram, cada um para sua tenda, e Duo entrou numa espécie de expectativa mórbida depois do que ouviu de Akane. Achava um pouco preocupante vê-la tão sinistra, pressentindo coisas. Foi dormir sorrindo divertido ainda por causa de todos os episódios, ainda mais convencido de seu amor por ela.

E logo amanheceu. O dia demorou a clarear, o Sol se ergueu preguiçosamente no horizonte, lançando luz tímida sobre todas as obras realizadas naquela noite passada, mas sua luz reveladora não encontrou boas coisas.

O número de soldados mortos pelos arredores e interior do Peacemillion era preocupante. O capitão da guarda palaciana olhava os corpos confuso e preocupado. Não entendia como algo assim podia ter acontecido. Mas haviam coisas maiores para se preocupar na verdade. O rastro da morte os levou até os aposentos da princesa e o que viram lá não foi em nada melhor. Um desconhecido desacordado e muito ferido imerso numa poça de sangue e um papel amarrotado caídos no chão eram as únicas coisas no quarto vazio. Onde se encontrava a real ocupante do aposento era um mistério. Fizeram uma busca por todo o palácio e circunvizinhança, mas nada foi encontrado para aliviar a terrível pressão que todos sentiam.

_Vossa Alteza? –veio um soldado entreabrindo a porta do aposento de Zechs, chamando temeroso. Não sabia como o príncipe ia reagir ao que acontecera. –Vossa Alteza, é melhor acordar agora.

Zechs levantou-se incomodado, mas não irritado. Fazia tempo que não acordava às cinco horas como fazia naquele dia. E via nos olhos do soldado parado na porta que a coisa não era nada boa. Ergueu-se da cama e vestiu o roupão, bufando e pensando no que raios tinha acontecido desta vez.

_Vai falando. –Zechs pediu duramente e o soldado mesurou com a cabeça.

_Vossa Alteza, dez dos soldados da guarda palaciana foram encontrados mortos esta manhã.

_O quê? –Zechs estranhou a notícia, e olhou o soldado enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor espaçoso.

_E sinto informar que Vossa Alteza Relena e sua ama senhorita Noin foram sequestradas.

Zechs olhou o mensageiro e parou bem onde estava, chocado. Uma raiva começou a subir dentro dele ao mesmo tempo em que uma preocupação, e ele soltou um urro de fúria:

_Que bom dia caloroso! –ele irrompeu sarcástico primeiro, com um sorriso assustador de ódio. –Como isto pode ter acontecido? O que estavam fazendo, vocês não vigiaram este palácio durante a noite? Como podem permitir que minha irmã seja raptada assim, bem debaixo de seus narizes?!

O soldado baixou a cabeça, expressando arrependimento, e apenas murmurou:

_Sentimos muito, Alteza. Mas parece que os sequestradores foram muito mais astutos que nós e conseguiram passar completamente despercebidos, matando todos no seu caminho.

_Sentir muito não conserta as coisas! Não quero saber de desculpas! É inaceitável o que houve aqui. –ele rosnava ameaçador, totalmente frustrado. Tinha tido um péssimo início de dia.

Zechs não se conformava com a notícia, nunca antes o viram tão desagradado. Ele olhava o soldado com ódio da situação, e então começou a pensar em todas as medidas a serem tomadas, e continuou vociferando vigoroso como o comandante intransigente na frente de batalha:

_Mande adiar os torneios de hoje!

_Sim, senhor, Vossa Alteza.

E depois de bufar mais um pouco, Zechs prosseguiu acalorado e apressado:

_Eles deixaram algum pedido de resgate, alguma pista? –e seguia caminhando. Eventualmente, seu informante encontrou outro soldado e transmitiu a ordem do adiamento do torneio. E depois respondeu solenemente:

_Um bilhete e um dos sequestradores ficou para trás, muito ferido. Iremos começar o interrogatório assim que ele voltar a si, se Vossa Alteza desejar.

_Cuide dos ferimentos deste homem e assim que ele estiver em condições de ser interrogado, quero que me avise. Eu irei supervisionar o interrogatório pessoalmente. –disse com uma grande fúria em sua voz, algo contido, mas poderoso, pronto para vazar. E mesmo assim não perdia a consciência, e a fúria não alterava sua lucidez, ao contrário, o deixava mais frio para prosseguir. O soldado mesurou com a cabeça em submissão, sabiamente. Não faria mais nada para desagradar o príncipe. –E quero uma investigação extensa de como foi possível este furo em nossa defesa! Isto jamais poderá se repetir! O que está esperando? Vamos! Já perdemos tempo demais! Eles já estão horas na nossa frente! –Zechs falava rude e firme, nunca olhava o soldado.

E bufando e meneando a cabeça, entrou no gabinete, e o soldado o deixou para ir executar suas ordens. Em silêncio, Zechs ficou olhando pela enorme janela que ficava atrás de sua mesa, meditando com seriedade e raiva nas coisas que tinham acontecido. Ele tinha certeza de quem era o responsável por aquilo – Decker, aquele abominável hipócrita. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, de repente, eles estavam dentro de uma guerra. A coisa mais valiosa para Zechs lhe foi tomada, e esta não era seu orgulho ou sua indestrutibilidade, mas sim sua irmã. E quanto a senhorita Noin, ele sentia-se responsável por ela, e detestava saber que a tinha colocado numa situação de perigo e igualmente temia por ela. Todas as medidas existentes seriam tomadas para que elas fossem resgatadas em segurança, mesmo que a guerra tivesse de estourar. Eram tempos urgentes que requeriam medidas urgentes, não havia tempo para pompa ou protocolo.

::::::::

Heero não teve paz para dormir, ficou acordado muito tempo, rolando na cama, parando às vezes e prendendo os olhos no teto da barraca, ás vezes jogado para um dos lados olhando nada, pensando em nada. Não parecia haver nada vivo do lado de fora, estava tudo tão inquietantemente silencioso, e os olhos dele prosseguiam bem abertos.

Mas quando nos sentimos assim, insones, acabamos mergulhando no sono, um imperceptível, que só é notado ironicamente no momento do despertar. Dá até a impressão de que não houve descanso para nós em tal noite. E foi exatamente assim para Heero.

Havia movimentação lá fora enquanto os primeiros raios da aurora cortavam o nevoeiro. Devia ser quase seis horas da manhã.

_O torneio foi adiado! –uma voz oficial anunciou vigorosa e o som do chifre foi ouvido em seguida. A mesma mensagem era ouvida sendo repetida ao longe, com certa urgência.

Heero ouviu aquilo e ficou pensando se já não ouvira exatamente aquela mesma frase antes. Talvez ainda estivesse sonhando. Virou-se na cama, e depois se ergueu jogando as pernas para fora da cama e viu que não se tratava de sonho algum. Aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade, mas qual seria o motivo desta vez?

Heero saiu da tenda e olhou a volta. Tudo parecia como antes, e ele não entendia o que podia estar havendo. Precisava encontrar os outros para ter alguma informação. Trocou-se e foi em direção da área das mesas. Havia muita gente lá, mas pela confusão expressa em suas faces, Heero soube que não acharia nada esclarecedor por ali. Então encontrou os outros "Formidáveis" e os "Impressionantes", e Gracchus parecia mais que furioso. Pelo jeito tinha acabado de chegar e olhava os companheiros de ordem, rugindo:

_Roubaram meu cavalo! Como é que uma coisa desta pode acontecer? –ser privado de seu fiel corcel era o mesmo que perder um membro.

Os outros ficaram pasmados com o anúncio furioso de Gracchus, e pediram mais detalhes da história mesmo que apenas com o olhar alarmado, e antes de continuar a explicar, Gracchus olhou Akane por um instante e disse, os ânimos exaltados, mas não sendo rude com ela:

_Obrigado por ter nos avisado, milady.

_De nada. Recebeu alguma notícia?

Gracchus negou com a cabeça frustrado e então começou a explanar o que aconteceu naquela noite para seus companheiros. Heero se sentou a mesa, e ficou olhando cada um de seus companheiros de ordem, silencioso e felino.

_Você acha que o roubo do cavalo está relacionado com o adiamento dos torneios? –Quatre indagou Trowa, e antes de responder, Trowa pareceu meditar muito. Olhou também cada um dos presentes na mesa e suspirou.

_São duas coisas bem invulgares acontecendo juntas, e isto é pedir para se suspeitar.

Duo assentiu, olhando Trowa, e lembrou:

_Esta é a segunda vez que algo assim acontece. Na primeira vez tentaram roubar Wing, agora levaram o cavalo do Gracchus. –e deixou sua frase suspensa no ar enquanto pensava, e depois seus olhos aguçaram-se e voltaram-se para Akane. –E então, milady, o que sua intuição está te dizendo agora, já que afinal, ontem você disse que o roubo do cavalo era agouro e parece que tudo está se cumprindo bem do jeito que você falou… –Duo cobrou Akane e ela abriu um preocupante sorriso malicioso e seus olhos pareciam querer escapar felinamente.

_Do que ele está falando? –Heero fez a pergunta sem hesitação, fitando-a com ameaça e firmeza.

_Não tenho certezas a partilhar. A única certeza que tenho é que a coisa é muito ruim; apenas continuo na espera de notícias mais graves, este é só o começo. –ela respondeu verbosa, mas Heero não gostou do jeito evasivo de ela responder e fitou com o olhar enfadado. Mas ela dissera a verdade. Não sabia com exatidão o que havia, mas isto não importava, por que sabia que nada parecia bom. Relena fizera bem em deixá-la de sobreaviso.

_Guerra. –Wu Fei logo disse, e embora todos concordassem com ele, a palavra maldita não foi bem recebida pelos ouvidos.

_Que droga, parece que estas coisas perseguem a gente! –Duo exprimiu-se com um sorriso debochado de jeito chateado.

Heero recebeu instantâneos flashes da conversa que travara com Relena na arena vazia. Sim, ela dera indicações de que era isto, de que havia um grande conflito a rondar funestamente no horizonte. Mas Relena fora tão vaga e melancólica que seus desabafos serviram apenas para deixar Heero mais intrigado ao lembrar-se deles. Ele ficou olhando a volta num silêncio circunspeto até que disse de forma convicta:

_Então logo teremos informações melhores. –ele sabia exatamente como agir. Era preparado para aquilo. Sabia que não importava o que tivesse sido, ele seria chamado, ele seria escolhido para lutar. Era para isto mesmo que treinara e vivia, e podia confiar despreocupadamente que logo saberia exatamente o que os estava cercando.

_As pessoas estão sentindo tensão no ar… –Quatre disse e olhou a volta. –Isto não é bom, o pânico não pode preencher seus corações.

_Se estourar uma guerra, tudo que as pessoas poderão sentir é pânico. –Heero replicou sério e mortal, sabia que o pânico era uma reação natural dos desprotegidos.

_É por isso que, se estourar uma guerra, tudo que teremos a fazer será lutar, para que o pânico não se alastre e nos alcance também. –Trowa continuou o raciocínio frio, e ninguém ousou dizer mais nada.

Akane os esteve observando e ouvindo deliciado, com um sorriso orgulhoso e confiante. Ela sempre soube que era assim que eles iriam reagir e ela amava a coragem que os incendiava então em meio aquela promessa ominosa. Eles não temiam o desconhecido e nunca eram pegos de desprevenidos. A vida deles era aquela e eles eram verdadeiros cavaleiros e tampouco ela se excluía de tudo aquilo. Era hora de eles fazerem o que sabiam melhor – vencer.

_Não estamos desprotegidos. –Akane arrematou depois com um sorriso suspeito, mas parecia não ter percebido que falara em voz alta.

Falta de proteção era algo que eles não conheciam, pois ninguém era mais protegido que eles, já que não dependiam de ninguém, além de si mesmos, para manter a própria segurança. A verdade era que eles protegiam os outros e cabia a eles manter a ordem, eram cavaleiros de honra, era para isto que serviam. Não eram simples soldados de elite para exibição, eram verdadeiros guerreiro até o âmago. Os duelos para eles não passava de treino e distração.

Os cavaleiros ali não pareciam muito alarmados, apenas reflexivos.

Quatre se sentia contristado com a situação, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz em poder estar presente e ajudar. Apenas gostaria que houvesse outras formas de resolver tais coisas ou que estas simplesmente não acontecessem. Seria muito melhor assim, se o mundo fosse perfeito, do jeito que ele sonhava.

Trowa estava conformado e paciente, apesar de não gostar muito da imobilidade que restava a eles. Se tudo o que estava sendo prometido acontecesse, ele estava pronto para agir, mas a espera era muito desagradável. Assim, conservando a impassibilidade, Trowa prosseguia, parecendo sempre inatingível, por mais que desgostasse da situação de espera. Aprendera a fazer as coisas antes de simplesmente esperá-las acontecer.

Quanto a Wu Fei, ele detestava estar envolvido em uma luta que nem sequer era dele, mas como estava naquele lugar e se propunha a agir como um cavaleiro de honra, mesmo que estrangeiro, estava disposto a lutar e combater qualquer que fosse a injustiça, pois esta ele não sabia tolerar.

Duo suspirava, um pouco aborrecido com a situação. Preferia muito mais continuar a sua vida sem ter de entregar-se a mais guerras tristes, a mais batalhas sem esperança. Ele sempre estava tranquilo e bem-humorado, não importava a situação, mas isto não significava que ele não levava a sério tudo que envolvia uma guerra – a tristeza, o sofrimento, o sacrifício – ele compreendia e desgostava de tudo aquilo. Mas estava pronto também, como sempre esteve, e jamais iria se render.

Heero já não se preocupava em pensar na situação que vivia, pois não precisava e estava acostumado com ela. A amargura de ser um guerreiro sempre o acompanhou desde muito criança e era para ela que ele vivia. O que ele detestava é estar a mercê daquela espera maldita, pois se havia algo a fazer quanto antes, melhor. Olhava para frente e apenas enxergava o vazio, e ele sequer imaginava o que os outros estavam pensando ou sentindo, porque para ele não importava. Aquela era a vida, a situação confortável que ele conhecia, não havia o que lamentar ou jubilar.

Ergueu-se de repente e saiu, sem dizer nada. Não que tivesse para onde ir ou algo a resolver, apenas achava que não podia mais ficar ali. Havia uma perturbação crescente em Heero agora, algo que não o permitia ficar sossegado num só lugar. Caminhou a esmo por um tempo e chegou à cavalariça. Assim, simplesmente entrou e foi ver Wing, que cochilava inalterado na sua baia aconchegante.

_É a droga da vida vã outra vez, Wing. –Heero rosnou entediado e Wing acordou vagarosamente, olhou-o e bufou depois.

Heero ficou alisando a crina de Wing, considerando melhor a situação, lembrando-se da conversa com Relena outra vez, pensando na forma desconsolada dela falar com ele, sem conseguir esquecer a tristeza nos olhos dela, a frustração e sentimento de impotência e culpa expressos no desânimo que ela mostrou sentir. De repente ele entendeu que Relena era uma espécie de guerreira também, de métodos mais sutis e habilidades discretas, mas de muita força interior e influência. E ela estava com o coração partido naquele momento, com a confiança abalada. Ele não podia dizer que não conhecia aquele sentimento. De certa forma, aquele sentimento era como o dele; de certa forma eles se sentiam exatamente do mesmo modo. Mas ela lutava pela paz, e ele simplesmente lutava. Não havia nada de sutil na luta dele.

E entre estes pensamentos surgiram outros que instantaneamente revolucionaram sua a mente. Todas as expressões de Decker que Heero ouvira, a odiosa confiança nas palavras, vanglórias, promessas e ameaças dele, tudo tinha de estar ligado com o que estava acontecendo. Era isto, todas as respostas estavam com Decker, e Heero finalmente identificara o inimigo a ser combatido.

E impulsivo, ele começou a selar Wing, e o cavalo o olhou um pouco alvoroçado, mas não teve muito tempo para entender a situação, já que Heero logo meteu o freio na boca dele. Saíram, e embora Wing não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Heero sabia bem e tinha um rumo certo em sua mente. Enquanto houvesse um combate em seu futuro ele não poderia parar e deixar-se ficar esperando. Tinha um objetivo na missão e não poderia falhar.

Foi para uma área do acampamento, seu objetivo era achar Decker. Ele era o inimigo, e Heero o combateria. Simples assim, tudo poderia voltar ao que era antes e todo o conflito terminaria. Ao chegar até as tendas Evangeline, Heero parou em frente da entrada e chamou valentemente:

_Decker, saia daí! –e seus olhos firmes ficavam suscetíveis a qualquer movimento, mas tudo estava muito silencioso e parado. Heero não gostou nada disto e fez Wing prosseguir, de modo que ambos entraram nas tendas. Mas não havia ninguém lá dentro, apenas alguns pertences de Decker, aqueles maiores, que não podiam ser carregados facilmente, como móveis.

_Decker partiu. –Heero rosnou concentradamente dentro da tenda, apeando de Wing. E caminhando mais para o interior, olhava impassivelmente para seu redor, sentindo raiva de não ter alcançado o inimigo.

Ficou parado no centro de um aposento quase vazio, irritado, mas acabou decidindo que não havia nada ali que o interessasse. Sem mais, voltou até Wing e saiu da tenda puxando-o pelas rédeas, e o cavalo olhava-o com firmeza e serenidade, não entendendo bem a irritação do mestre. Não havia porquê se irritar, nem sempre as coisas eram como se desejava. Wing sabia que teriam de aguardar o combate que se avizinhava, e ele chegaria muito antes do que se imaginava. Assim, ele relinchou, e tocou as costas de Heero com o focinho. Heero o olhou com confusão e raiva nos olhos e apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Tudo estava muito misterioso naquele reino, Heero sentia que aquela guerra era, como sempre, algo inescapável. A chama dela estava ardendo continuamente já por muito tempo, embora somente agora alcançasse seu ápice. Era uma era de conflitos, não se podia conhecer bem quem era os amigos e os inimigos, sempre era tão difícil decidir que lado defender.

Heero deixou Wing na cavalariça outra vez e enquanto o acomodava, Unicorn observou os dois muito inexpressivamente, como se não houvesse com o que se alarmar. Ele e Wing trocaram um olhar cúmplice, partilhando dos mesmos sentimentos, mas Heero estava muito distraído para notar e colocou Wing na baia e foi embora.

Mesmo que tivesse falhado inicialmente, sabia que isto não significava o fim de sua batalha. Permaneceria pronto como sempre esteve. E sentia a tensão tomando o ar, o cheiro da calamidade e o brilho de medo nos olhos dos transeuntes com que cruzava no caminho até sua tenda. Aos cantos, os cavaleiros confabulavam alarmados sobre suspeitas, mas Heero não se deixava influenciar pelo o que ia ouvindo. Tinha sua ideia fixa, tinha sua missão, e este era seu rumo de ação.

Parada na entrada de sua tenda, Heero viu Akane, e ela já estava com os olhos nele por muito tempo, desde que ele apontara no corredor, como se só visse a ele. Mostrava-se muito tranquila ali, as mãos juntas na frente do corpo, esperando-o, mas ele não imaginava quanto tempo ela estivera ali. Não sorriu quando ele chegou, e muito menos ele sorriu. Estava sossegada, mas séria, e ele passou indo para o interior, dizendo apenas:

_Decker deixou o acampamento.

Ela virou-se e depois o seguiu, sem dizer nada, olhando-o com atenção. Heero sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o outro lado, enquanto apoiava os braços nos joelhos. Akane ficou parada em frente dele, fitando-o.

_Junto do roubo do cavalo e do adiamento do torneio, é outro mau sinal. –falou depois, concluindo e olhando para ela.

Ela assentiu então, solenemente, e Heero a encarava sem modificar sua posição, apunhalando-a com firmeza e brilho assassinos nos olhos.

_Acredito que Relena não esteja mais aqui e acredito que você não está querendo falar tudo o que sabe. –a frase dele tomou a tenda toda, a voz poderosa e confiante condenando a moça em sua frente parada com jeito composto.

Akane o olhou assustada e indignada, apresentando obstinação enquanto sua pose tão solene se desfazia, pronta a se defender. Mas Heero tirou as botas e deitou, puxando a coberta, pouco se importando com ela, e ao observá-lo, Akane ficou mais confusa.

_O que está fazendo? –inquiriu chocada.

_Preciso descansar. Teremos uma longa noite. –ele explicou rudemente, dando as costas para ela.

Akane sorriu discretamente em seguida, esquecendo a irritação. Também concordava com ele. Assim, sentou-se na beira da cama.

_Eu acredito… –começou a dizer, e sorriu por estar falando do mesmo modo que ele. –Que você esteja certo. –e sorriu mais ao pensar em quando é que ele não estava. –E tenho algumas coisas a te falar. Não contei antes por causa da princesa, em respeito à ela.

Heero permanecia imóvel e, em completo silêncio, ouvia a voz passiva e conformada de Akane tomar o ambiente. Não conseguia sentir um pingo de pânico ou frustração nela, algo que o deixou um pouco curioso.

_Os Romefeller vêm desejando conquistar este reino e já fizeram uma porção de outras conquistas, não seria exagero dizer que controlam o nosso mundo. Decker, como um Romefeller, é um dos principais agentes desta campanha. Mas acho que tudo isto você já sabia. –Akane ia dizendo séria, seu timbre de voz reflexivo, e Heero ia ouvindo tudo sem reagir. –O plano de conquista de Decker inclui Relena. A intenção dele era casar-se com ela para conquistar o reino. Eu não diria que esta é a melhor tática, mas foi a que ele escolheu… Decker tomou medidas para executar sutilmente suas vontades e convencer Relena em se casar com ele, mas a resposta firme dela foi negativa. Relena travou uma batalha muito difícil e a vitória lhe cobrou um pesado tributo.

_Então era isto. –finalmente Heero falou. Agora compreendia a amargura de Relena e de alguma forma viera a admirar a nobreza do coração dela. Era algo que ele nunca tinha visto. –Eu devia ter matado-a então. Se tivesse, nada disto estaria acontecendo agora.

Akane olhou-o por cima do ombro e ficou pensando no que ele dissera. Fora um comentário estranho, mas ela tentou não se impressionar muito, já que aquilo era bem típico de Heero. Voltou-se toda de lado para olhá-lo, e tudo o que pode enxergar foram suas costas. Alisou a forração de pele na cama, e sorriu levemente depois.

_Vou cuidar das minhas tarefas. Trate de se alimentar direito… Até mais. –Heero a escutou dizer enquanto saía.

Ele suspirou e não falou nada e aos poucos adormeceu. Despertou um pouco depois do meio-dia e foi almoçar. Tomou sua refeição solitário, sem olhar a volta. E o resto da tarde passou fazendo os preparativos como se houvesse uma batalha o esperando, porque ele sabia que havia. Apesar de imerso num oceano de incertezas, ele não tinha dúvidas de que teria de lutar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a batalha iria alcançá-lo, era necessário apenas que ele aturasse aquela espera que ele odiava. Tudo isto porque ainda pairava aquele mistério do porquê cancelaram as justas. O que poderia estar havendo? Com certeza não queriam que a população entrasse em pânico.

Tudo parecia seguir normalmente como no dia anterior. Mas nada era igual, nada; para Heero tudo estava diferente e já fazia um longo tempo que ele se sentia assim.

Ele, que sempre achara que nada seria diferente, teve de mudar todos os seus conceitos porque de repente tudo tinha mudado ao seu redor. Não sabia se se arrependia de tudo ter modificado, não sabia se se odiava por finalmente ter cedido às intempéries da vida. Estava exausto, cansara de se perguntar tanto sem obter sequer uma resposta, não queria mais saber de nada, apenas seguia em frente, cada vez mais insensível do que antes, como que contra um vendaval.

Ao sair para o jantar, ele foi surpreendido por um soldado na sua porta. Ele acabara de chegar e nem tinha apeado do cavalo. O homem usava a farda do palácio e se comportava oficialmente diante de Heero como se ele fosse o próprio príncipe. Heero não entendeu porque tanta burocracia.

_O que quer? –indagou rispidamente, dando pouca atenção ao soldado, pronto para ir adiante para o refeitório.

_Vim entregar uma mensagem de Vossa Alteza. –o homem respondeu e estendeu para Heero um rolo pequeno. Heero apanhou o papel e prosseguiu em seu caminho, e o soldado apenas gesticulou uma rápida continência e saiu com o cavalo.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Que suspense!

Aguardo suas reviews e comentários! Muito obrigada por acompanharem!

Beijos e abraços!

22.04.2017


	28. Um chamado às armas

**No último capítulo…**

Duo e Akane voltam de sua cavalgada e ao guardar os cavalos na baia, ela tem um pressentimento incomum, até enfim descobrir que um dos animais estava faltando. Pheasant, o cavalo de Sir Gracchus, havia desaparecido. Os dois vão ao acampamento DuPont avisá-los do ocorrido. Os jovens "Formidáveis" discutem o ocorrido e o adiamento do torneio, já sabendo que más notícias estão por vir. Heero vai procurar Decker em suas tendas e as encontra abandonadas. Antes do jantar, recebe uma mensagem do Príncipe Zechs.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 28 – Um chamado as armas**

No caminho, Heero abriu o selo. Não houve surpresa quando terminou de ler o breve convite do príncipe para uma reunião no palácio depois do jantar. A espera tinha chegado ao fim. Em suas mãos, Heero sabia ter a sua convocação. Ia ser mandado para uma batalha que não lhe dizia respeito e que mesmo assim lutaria porque era o único sentido de sua vida – a missão, ou seja, travar e vencer qualquer luta que cruzasse seu caminho. Ele era um cavaleiro de honra e devia defender a paz, seja qual fosse ela, mesmo que a paz não lhe fizesse muito sentido, já que no dia em que ela existisse totalmente, sua missão teria chegado ao fim e ele se tornaria inútil.

Todos na mesa do jantar pareciam calados e sérios. Todos tinham recebido um convite como aquele, e olharam Heero quando ele chegou com expressões determinadas nas faces. Estavam ansiosos em finalmente descobrir o que estava havendo naquele reino e qual seria a participação deles nisto. De certa forma, era emocionante, mesmo que não fosse novo. A agitação que os cercava fazia o halo de glória brilhar mais, como atestado de que não havia nada invencível além deles.

Akane sorriu ao aproximar-se com um pequeno caldeirão e sentir aquela atmosfera lhe encher os pulmões como um perfume que revigorava. Ela tinha tanto orgulho daqueles rapazes, sempre teve. Eram como seus irmãos. Chegou cantando e foi ouvida de longe embora ignorada e mostrou um enorme sorriso brilhante ao chegar e colocar o caldeirão na mesa. Era a única despreocupada e distraída ali que até destoava.

_'Noite, nobres senhores. –e sem dizer mais nada, ergueu a tampa da panela e um cheiro de ensopado subiu no ar. –Podem se servir… –e ela os deixou para ir apanhar um prato de sopa e um pedaço de pão para si.

Os rapazes se entreolharam e não hesitaram. Quando Akane voltou, todos estavam degustando o ensopado dela e alguém perguntou:

_O que você caçou desta vez?

Ela pegou uma concha do ensopado e sentou-se antes de responder:

_Coelhos. E foi o Alaric, e não eu, quem caçou. –explicou com a boca um pouco cheia. –Vocês também receberam o convite? –e logo perguntou, sem rodeios. Mas ninguém respondeu e ela sabia que isto acontecer.

Heero nunca entendia por que ela perguntava se ela já sabia a resposta. Ela tomou mais uma colher de ensopado do prato e suspirou. E todos eles ficaram esperando ela dizer algo mais depois, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. E assim, todos eles voltaram a comer enquanto o silêncio reinava entre os seis "Formidáveis".

Naquele início de tarde, quando o soldado parou diante das tendas De Estherallis, foi Howard quem recebeu o comunicado e entrou apressado para descobrir do que se tratava. Com o final da leitura, ele olhou Alaric e só depois olhou Akane.

Eles sempre faziam o possível para que Arcus não comparecesse a qualquer evento, jantar, baile ou reunião, o pobre Sir não tinha vida social. Vivia sempre muito ocupado e quase sempre representado pela sua fiel ferreira. Mas agora era um daqueles momentos em que a substituição ficava complicada de se fazer sem que a suspeita impregnasse o ar. Sir Arcus era o mais misterioso cavaleiro sem rosto de toda a Idade Média, ou, pelo menos, o mais anti-social…

_Eu vou. –ela declarou imperiosa, enrolando o comunicado após tê-lo lido outra vez. Howard olhou para ela e começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. –Não há mais jeito, agora eles saberão a verdade.

_Você está louca. –Howard a repreendeu firme e ela o olhou arredia.

_Heero já sabe e Duo também! Numa situação como esta não é possível continuar levando isto adiante! Chegou o momento de eu me revelar! –ela se exaltou, a rebeldia e a honra na intensidade máxima enquanto o olho fervia feroz.

_Não! Você quer se arruinar? Definitivamente, este não é o momento, se é que existe um! –Howard a repreendeu firmemente, querendo protegê-la da vergonha que a atitude dela podia trazer a todos, mas principalmente a ela.

_Alaric! Diga alguma coisa! –Akane demandou, acalorada, querendo alguém para apoiá-la. Ela estava cansada de viver com aquela farsa, por mais justificada que esta fosse, e estava decidida a trazer tudo às claras.

Mas Alaric olhou-a com olhos indecisos e ao mesmo tempo tristes por desapontá-la. Ele não sabia ao certo o que dizer, mas acreditava que era melhor Akane acalmar-se. Apesar de não dizer em palavras, Akane pôde ler na face dele. Ela olhou o lado e estalou os lábios, impaciente e desgostosa.

_Está bem… está bem… –e depois disse tensa, com indignação no timbre, largando-se pesadamente sobre uma trouxa de couro. –Mas como é que vamos tapear o Zechs? –a convidada era ela, o interesse era dela, mas ela não podia ir de nenhuma maneira. Se desejavam proteger a identidade de Arcus seria altamente suspeitoso a presença de Akane na reunião. Mas então quem iria?

_Eu irei. –Howard logo resolveu o problema. –Mesmo que Zechs não aprove, não poderá ir contra a minha palavra ou me desrespeitar.

Akane olhou Howard e suspirou insatisfeita, mas concordou.

Ainda preferia ir e terminar com sua vida dupla, quer isto lhe resultasse em bem ou mal, e apresentar-se honrosa nesta situação, entretanto, Howard devia ter razão no que pedia, e ela ia resignar-se mais uma vez. E secretamente ela sabia que, embora não nesta noite, mas muito em breve, ela não teria como esconder por mais tempo quem ela era também e teria de se revelar. E não temia este momento nem o ansiava, apenas carregava esta certeza em seu coração.

Os rapazes e a moça reunidos na mesa pareciam um conselho de velhos lobos sábios perdidos em seus pensamentos funestos em relação ao futuro, pronunciando profecias ominosas inaudíveis, lançando medo com o olhar. Mas em toda volta, as pessoas estavam ocupadas em tomar o jantar e prosseguir falando sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

_É lamentável… –disse alguém numa mesa próxima. –Como uma coisa desta pode acontecer justamente aqui?

_Não sei, o número de soldados mortos é alarmante. –outra pessoa disse em resposta e Quatre discretamente ergueu os olhos para ver quem falava e viu Random conversando com Laurell.

_Este lugar está muito estranho, não é? O cavalo de Gracchus, estes soldados que apareceram mortos… Pensava que Sanc era muito mais pacífico, mas não estou achando em nada diferente dos outros lugares. –Random falava sisudo e Laurell assentia lamentando.

_Soldados mortos? –Quatre perguntou baixinho, indignando-se e olhando aflito para os outros. –O problema pelo jeito é sério.

_Bem, é o que veremos daqui alguns minutos… –Trowa murmurou despretensioso, terminando o prato de comida e Wu Fei assentiu concordando com ele. Os dois não pareciam em nada indignados com a notícia.

_Não, a coisa que tá rolando aqui é muito estranha… –Duo disse depois. Não estava preocupado, apenas encafifado com aquele monte de detalhes sem explicação, aquele mistério desgraçado estava atiçando a curiosidade dele até ele não suportar mais. –E o pior que no fim das contas pode ser só mais do mesmo… –e ele parecia aborrecido. Akane engoliu o riso e Quatre deu um sorriso bondoso de tolerância.

Não ficaram muito tempo ali, assim que terminaram a refeição, cada um levantou-se e foi para sua tenda ajeitar-se para a reunião com o príncipe.

Heero olhou Akane de relance e por um instante lhe ocorreu como ela faria para responder a convocação, mas não ficou preocupando-se com isto. Ele seguiu até sua tenda, alisou um pouco a roupa. Apanhou uma capa mais bonita e saiu outra vez e caminhou rápido até o Peacemillion. Já estava escuro quando lá chegou, os soldados olharam-no bem antes de deixá-lo passar pela portaria principal, e em seguida lhe instruíram onde ir esperar o início da reunião. Havia algo de dolorido nos soldados da portaria como se eles estivessem traumatizados e acuados e logo Heero atribuiu isto ao comentário sobre os soldados mortos.

Assim, foi ao salão de troféus. Fora o primeiro a chegar e sentou-se num banco junto à mesa que havia ali, às vezes relanceando os troféus acima de sua cabeça. Estava tudo muito silencioso e sério, o palácio parecia estranhamente vazios vezes relanceando os trfavam e els estivessem traumatizados e acuados e logo Heero atribuiu isto ao coment, a lareira e as tochas acesas tremulavam com ruídos assustadores. Depois dele chegaram Duo e Trowa juntos, e Quatre apareceu alguns minutos depois. Eles tinham acabado de se ver, e estavam reunidos ali outra vez, mas não com o mesmo clima amistoso de antes. Quando Wu Fei chegou, olhou a volta altivamente e fez uma expressão de descaso. Notara a atmosfera estranhamente parada em todo o lugar e não gostava dela.

Por fim, Zechs apareceu. Ele estava sério e cumprimentou todos respeitosamente. Parecia ter algo muito importante para transmitir.

_Está faltando alguém? –ele perguntou depois, preocupado e os rapazes se entreolharam.

_Sir Arcus ainda não chegou. –Quatre lembrou polida e discretamente. E naquele momento, até ele achou a ausência do cavaleiro muito intrigante.

Zechs pareceu desgostoso com a notícia, mas de repente, na porta, surgiu Howard. O senhor olhou os rapazes na sala, mesurou um cumprimento com a cabeça e encarou Zechs por um instante. Estava sério, e só isto. Olhava Zechs com uma liberdade que não era natural aos outros cavaleiros ali.

_Sir Howard? O que faz aqui? –Zechs então perguntou pasmado.

Os outros rapazes ali assistiam a cena em silêncio, interessados e igualmente pasmados.

_Para você ver… Nós rodamos o mundo e sempre acabamos no mesmo lugar. –ele comentou com um jeito despreocupado e olhava Zechs com simpatia, mesmo que estivesse muito sério. –Eu venho da parte de…

_Você está servindo a Arcus agora? –Zechs não o deixou terminar e logo concluiu, olhando o senhor com intriga. Howard somente assentiu.

Fora Howard quem forjara a armadura que Zechs usava agora. A tinha forjado fazia muito tempo, há mais de quarenta anos, quando o rei de Sanc ainda participava de batalhas e duelos. Eventualmente, Howard voltou para fazer alguns reparos, embora fizesse muitos anos que não encostava em sua armadura, que era cuidada por outros, jovens mãos habilidosas.

_Mas por que ele não veio? Por que Sir Arcus não está aqui? –Zechs pareceu não gostar nada da situação, mas Howard olhava o príncipe com o desafio que só a maturidade o permitia usar.

_Ele não pode vir até aqui, Alteza. E o que quer que seja, eu estou incumbido de informá-lo fielmente. Ele me enviou em respeito ao senhor e à seriedade do momento, e ele pede profundas desculpas. –Howard não foi muito gentil ao explicar tudo, e não se importou de estar contrariando o príncipe. Zechs bufou zangado, mas não disse mais nada. Achava haver coisas mais importantes para pensar do que se enervar por causa de cavaleiros caprichosos.

_Sigam me. –Zechs então simplesmente comandou, e saiu. Os cavaleiros se entreolharam e acompanharam Zechs até uma sala de reuniões muito elegante. Heero lançava um olhar inexpressivo para Howard e não pedia nenhuma explicação. Não precisava.

Zechs tomou o primeiro assento e depois todos os outros se sentaram e ficaram esperando a primeira palavra do príncipe. E ele olhou os cavaleiros ali sentados com uma expressão cerimoniosa na face, ao passo que se preparava para confiar seu destino nas mãos daqueles jovens.

_Eu os chamei aqui porque tenho um pedido muito importante para fazer. Só o faço pois acredito que vocês são os melhores cavaleiros atuantes de nossa era. Mais que nunca a coragem, honra e lealdade de vocês é requerida. Eu confio no comprometimento de vocês.

Os rapazes olhavam Zechs de volta atentamente, mas Heero suspirava um pouco entediado e começava olhar para outra direção, parecendo desinteressado. Ele estava cansado. Não precisava mais que ficassem falando por quais motivos ele tinha de fazer, conquanto que ele soubesse o que deveria fazer.

_O palácio foi invadido ontem à noite. Vocês já devem ter ouvido as histórias sobre as baixas… Perdemos muitas vidas ontem e não quero me arriscar a perder nenhuma outra. Foram os Romefeller. Raptaram a princesa e sua dama de companhia. –e Zechs pausou, como se tivesse sido muito doloroso dizer aquilo. Mas ele não parecia nem um pouco fraco enquanto falava. Na verdade era impossível imaginar comandante mais veemente que ele. –Estamos em estado de alerta, embora o povo não saiba. Por ora não quero que uma situação de pânico tome conta da cidade, isto não vai ajudar em nada.

Quatre assentiu sossegado, concordando com Zechs e parecendo um pouco aflito com a situação.

_Eles deixaram algum pedido de resgate, alguma mensagem? –Trowa indagou calmamente, o olhar frio.

_Sim, além do que um dos invasores ficou para trás gravemente ferido. Nós passamos a tarde interrogando-o, mas o que conseguimos tirar dele não vai muito além do que a mensagem diz. É difícil saber até onde ele está falando tudo o que sabe… E, quanto à mensagem, esta é uma coisa bem típica de Decker… –Zechs parecia incrédulo enquanto disse ao mesmo tempo em que desejou rir enquanto pensava na mensagem. –Disse que não devolverá Relena se eu não for enfrentá-lo. Ele sequestrou a princesa para provocar, crente de que eu irei imediata e desesperadamente atrás dele com um exército inteiro… A pretensão dele é casar-se com a princesa para em seguida tomar o reino. Ela é só um instrumento, um pretexto para ele iniciar a guerrinha dele, mas Decker sabia que a sequestrando iria tocar num ponto delicado do reino. Ela é herdeira do trono como eu…

_Decker quer guerra. Porque você não dá para ele? –de repente Heero falou, olhando Zechs enfadonhamente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e segurando o queixo com a mão. Zechs lançou o olhar para Heero com certa indignação.

_Nós não temos condições de travar uma guerra contra eles, e muito menos o desejo. –Zechs logo redarguiu firme e sério. Heero fez uma expressão de desdém.

_Esta guerra será adiada, mas não evitada. –e simplesmente disse, olhando Zechs quase desafiadoramente. Zechs suspirou, exausto. Não havia o que dizer para contrariar Heero naquele momento.

_Eu quero pedir que vocês resgatem Relena e a senhorita Noin, eu não quero provocar guerra nenhuma, não com Relena nas mãos dos Romefeller. Decker sabe chantagear e é preciso poupar vidas inocentes o máximo possível. Tudo poderá estar nas mãos de Relena agora, Decker sabe tão bem disto como eu, e por isso é necessário salvá-la o mais rápido possível. –Zechs explicou mais depois. Existia a necessidade maior de proteger Relena, porque ela seria a esperança do reino, a única que sobraria, se houvessem muitos resultados trágicos… –Por isso, peço a vocês, cavaleiros "Formidáveis", como um grupo pequeno e de elite, executem este resgate e tragam Relena e Noin de volta.

_Eu o compreendo, Alteza. –Trowa disse pausadamente, analisando a estratégia de Decker. Era um belo xeque aplicado sobre Zechs, um bem opressor. E como no tabuleiro de xadrez, Zechs teria de se proteger o mais rápido possível para então pensar em atacar. –Será uma missão um tanto arriscada, mas não impossível.

_Eu gostaria de poder me juntar á vocês, mas não é o momento de abandonar o reino… –Zechs comentou depois, Howard via como ele estava tenso e desagradado. Mas admirava a frieza e segurança do príncipe, e entendia a posição difícil na qual ele se encontrava. –Gostaria de propor um juramento para oficializar a missão, senhores. –e depois, Zechs ergueu-se da mesa, cerimonioso –Aqueles que aceitam a busca, por favor, tomem parte do juramento e levantem-se. –e Zechs ficou olhando os rapazes que prosseguiam sentados, exibindo expressões dúbias na face, não dando muita certeza de que aceitariam o pedido do príncipe.

Howard olhava a volta, olhava os garotos, intrigado com a atitude deles. Por sua vez, sabia não poder jurar, mas levaria o juramento ao conhecimento de Akane, para ela tomar sua própria decisão quanto a ele.

Zechs não parecia decepcionado ao ver a hesitação dos cavaleiros, na verdade, não sentia nada, pois sabia que os "Formidáveis" só faziam o que queriam e nada os forçava contra a vontade. Eram guerreiros nobres, mas tinham seus próprios códigos e objetivos, não eram facilmente comovidos, e enquanto pensava tais coisas, Zechs olhava Heero, e sabia que ele especialmente era o símbolo daquele trato da personalidade "Formidável". Heero o olhava de volta com frieza e ameaça, e não parecia disposto a nada.

Ele apenas olhava para frente, impassível, com algo extremamente cruel e intenso brilhando no olhar, e Zechs sabia que aquela era a verdadeira chama de um guerreiro.

_Não se preocupe, Alteza. Nossa vida está toda dedicada à luta pela paz e à defesa dos justos e inocentes. –Quatre de repente falou, e sorria com uma nobreza toda especial.

_Tenho de concordar. se escola novana festa de boas ora que nsse novas amizades para nno inicio de tarde, ala demorar r sobre a nova vida que ia levAcredito que não há necessidade de nenhum outro juramento, fomos jurados desde o berço para este propósito. –Trowa completou, parecendo maduro e aristocrático, a voz sempre séria e os olhos sagazes.

_Afinal, não há causa que seja realmente impossível para nós, estamos acostumados com tombos feios e salvar suas queridinhas não custa nada, não é mesmo? –Duo foi quem falou depois, despreocupado e quase pilhérico, levando tudo sossegadamente. Zechs sorriu timidamente do modo dele, meneando a cabeça. Era animador ver como aqueles rapazes eram cavaleiros excelentes, e consolava-o saber que ainda existia cavaleiros como ele mesmo já fora um dia.

Heero olhava os companheiros e continuava se mostrando pouco disposto, e quanto a Wu Fei, ele se mostrava ainda mais arredio e desgostoso, quase indignado diante da missão que lhe apresentava

_Nós vamos ter de ir resgatar aquela garota? –Wu Fei murmurou indignado. –Mas que maldição… Vou logo dizendo que não sou muito feliz com esta missão, mas, se cumpri-la fará com que os duelos recomecem mais rápido, eu estou dentro. –e deu seu fraco motivo, aborrecido.

_E você, Heero? –então Zechs indagou. Só faltava ele dizer a decisão que tomara. –O que me diz?

Os olhos frios de Heero focaram-se somente em Zechs, e pareceu demorar uma eternidade para ele apenas dizer roucamente:

_Um cavaleiro jamais pode escapar de uma luta e rejeitar uma missão.

_Deveras. –Zechs disse com seu sorriso sabido e malicioso e Heero sorriu em seguida, malvadamente.

_Está certo, e quanto tempo isto vai nos tomar? –Wu Fei irrompeu em seguida, ainda irritado. Era hora de começar planejar, não havia mais tempo para brincarem, e Wu Fei era extremamente impaciente.

_Decker levou-as para uma espécie de casa de Verão que os Romefeller têm, em direção do interior, a dois dias de viagem daqui. –Zechs continuou explanando, e Wu Fei não parecia em nada animado com a nova missão.

_Isto significa que eles estão um dia adiantados de nós. É importante nos apressarmos. –Duo logo lembrou, e Zechs assentiu para ele.

_Existe alguma espécie de mapa para nos guiar até a casa? –Quatre pediu, calmamente.

Zechs olhou o cavaleiro e pensou por um instante:

_É possível que exista um nos arquivos que eu possa assinalar.

_Será bom se puder nos fornecer tal mapa. –Trowa comentou com imperiosidade na voz. –Será muito útil para acelerar a nossa tarefa e poupar o tempo. Parece que este nunca foi tão precioso, não é, Alteza?

Zechs olhou sério para Trowa e concordou. O tempo era algo que não podia ser desperdiçado durante um estado de alerta.

_E a que horas iremos partir? –Quatre perguntou. Precisava ser o mais rápido possível, embora eles tivessem de fazer algumas preparações para a viagem.

_Antes do amanhecer. –Heero foi quem respondeu, e todos o olharam, ele ainda parecia desinteressado, mas pronto para o cumprimento da missão. –E o torneio?

_Manterei o recesso até o regresso de vocês. Quanto a Decker, ele será desclassificado.

Heero assentiu. Todos o estavam achando estranhamente tranquilo, embora desdenhoso e antipático como sempre.

Zechs olhava para Heero, e embora desagradado com a atitude fria e desdenhosa do jovem cavaleiro, ele entendia bem o rapaz. Era cavaleiro também e partilhava do mesmo sentimento daqueles jovens e sabia que Heero estava encarando tudo da forma mais real possível, que não tinha temor nenhum diante da situação e aguardava uma grande batalha.

Mas o que ninguém sabia era o choque que Heero sentira ao saber do sequestro de Relena. Não foi uma notícia que ele gostou de ouvir, algo se agitou grandemente em seu íntimo ao recebê-la de Zechs. Pareceu que por um instante seu coração bateu mais rápido e ele soube que era requerido uma resposta imediata àquela notícia. Mesmo assim, nada demonstrou porque já estava preparado. Seus instintos o tinham informado, Akane confirmara suas suspeitas e agora Zechs lhe dava a sua convocação, a parte que faltava.

_Onde será o ponto de encontro? –Duo perguntou depois, olhando os companheiros, calmamente.

_Nós partiremos da entrada do acampamento. –Heero determinou inexpressivo, olhando Duo. Era ele quem tomava todas as decisões e não queria saber de opiniões. Tomara totalmente o comando. –Zechs, mande o mapa para Quatre antes de partimos.

_Está bem. –Zechs assentiu, sentindo a firmeza de Heero e gostando desta.

_Quer dizer que esta reunião acabou, não é? –Wu Fei perguntou então, cheio de sua antipática contrariedade de sempre, não tendo a mínima vergonha de mostrar seu descontentamento com tudo e todos.

_Sim, acabou. Vão para casa e se aprontem. –Zechs disse sem levar em conta o modo de Wu Fei se portar ali. –Serei eternamente grato a vocês. –e depois disse com um súbito ar inspirador.

_Não se preocupe, que depois a gente manda a conta. –Duo pilheriou enquanto saía. –Quando eu voltar quero ser muito bem-tratado, sabe? –e provocava debochado, olhando Zechs sobre o ombro como se já fossem amigos. Zechs riu dele, o ânimo muito mais alegre e sossegado do que quando recebeu os rapazes ali.

Howard não ousou dizer nada durante toda a reunião. Não discordou ou concordou com qualquer coisa, manteve a atenção nas instruções e combinações e assistiu os rapazes se levantarem em silêncio. Depois, ele mesmo levantou-se então e despediu-se de Zechs, e caminhou para fora da sala. Sentia que os cavaleiros não tinham hesitação com a missão. Era a qualidade única deles, nunca perdiam a calma em situações extremas. Agora, tinha de ir até "seu mestre", e lhe passar todas estas informações porque havia um resgate urgente a ser feito.

Todos já estavam saindo, mas Zechs pediu discretamente para Heero esperar um pouco.

_Quero lhe fazer um pedido especial.

_Outro? –Heero indagou áspero, mas Zechs assentiu.

_É muito importante. Quero que você proteja Relena.

_Proteger Relena? Por quê? –Heero pareceu indignado com o pedido, e redarguiu com insolência, os olhos desafiavam Zechs de um jeito muito peculiar.

_Não estou falando apenas desta vez. Eu estou te dando uma missão vitalícia, Heero, para proteger Relena. Há guerras acontecendo em toda a parte, nós sabemos disto, nós lutamos em várias delas, e a necessidade de paz nunca foi tão grande. Relena é uma das poucas pessoas que pode conseguir esta paz e empenhar-se por ela genuinamente.

Heero ouviu tudo em silêncio, mas Zechs achava que ele não tinha escutado nada. Ele era um garoto difícil de se convencer, mas era o tipo perfeito para aquela tarefa. E para a surpresa de Zechs, Heero estalou os lábios com alguma contrariedade, olhou para o lado somente com os olhos e respondeu:

_Está bem.

Zechs suspirou, satisfeito, sorriu confiantemente, e agradeceu. Agora, ele não tinha mais com o que se preocupar além do conflito que parecia se avizinhar. Heero então deixou a sala de reuniões e Zechs se sentou, meditativo e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo. De repente se sentia muito melhor.

_O senhor precisa de algo, Alteza? –um mordomo se aproximou perguntando assim que viu o último cavaleiro deixar a sala.

_Não, Pargan, obrigado. Você sabe, eu gostaria muito de poder ir com eles.

_Sim, Alteza, eu sei…

_Mas ao mesmo tempo, estou tranquilo em saber que são eles quem estão indo e que não precisam de mim para nada…

_O senhor escolheu os cavaleiros certos, com certeza. Agora, Alteza, precisa começar a se preocupar com o que temos aqui…

Zechs então se levantou e ambos foram procurar o mapa no arquivo. Todos tinham pressa.

Howard acabou adiantando-se, os rapazes vinham um pouco atrás dele, trocando ideias num tom de voz quase conspirador. E quando ele saiu do portão principal do palácio, foi abordado repentinamente por alguém de capuz que agarrou seu braço o sobressaltando.

_O que aconteceu, Howard? –Akane disse quase suplicante, parecendo muito ansiosa, seu rosto quase não aparecia escondido pela sombra do capuz.

_Ai, Akane, não faça isto comigo! Olhe a minha idade! –ele primeiro ralhou com ela, recuperando-se do susto. –O que está fazendo aqui?

_Vamos, diga logo o que Zechs falou…

_Zechs mandou os "Formidáveis" para resgatar Relena e Noin que foram raptadas por capangas de Decker.

_Maldito! –apesar de ser exatamente o que esperara, ela praguejou intensa, olhando Howard em seguida, pedindo por mais.

_Os rapazes vão partir antes do amanhecer, da entrada do acampamento. O resto eu explico melhor em casa.

_Está bem. Eu vou lá com eles agora. –Akane disse pressurosa, deixando Howard de lado e indo a direção dos rapazes. Heero tinha acabado de juntar-se a eles.

_Não. Você quer dar bandeira? –ele se opôs, não gostando da disposição dela.

_Não há mais com o que se preocupar quanto a isto, Howard… –ela voltou-se e apenas disse, com um ar conformado, e ele deu de ombros, sorrindo contraditoriamente e deixou que ela fosse. –Eu não vou demorar. –ela depois garantiu, prosseguindo até os rapazes.

Akane era um dos "Formidáveis", assim, ela não conseguia deixá-los nem se afastar quando viviam uma situação como aquela. Howard não tinha muito que fazer para impedi-la realmente, e compreendia o quanto ela gostava daqueles moços. Vivia por eles de uma certa forma.

Ela se achegou discretamente por trás, silenciosa como uma felina, e Heero, sentindo a presença de alguém, olhou por cima do ombro e viu ela debaixo da capa e capuz bem próxima dele. Ela sorriu como uma criança travessa e ele ignorou-lhe.

_Nós realmente vamos ter uma noite muito longa… –ela comentou depois, lembrando as palavras dele naquela tarde. Ele relanceou-a com um olhar e prosseguiu em silêncio.

Akane abaixou o capuz e suspirou, olhando para o céu.

_Você mandou Howard para representar Arcus desta vez…

_Na verdade, ele mesmo se propôs. Eu queria ter ido, Heero, e contado toda a verdade, mas Howard disse que não era bom que eu fizesse isto e até eu devo me resignar ás vezes. –Akane disse com um sorriso humilde, e Heero notou que ela estava aborrecida por não ter feito parte da reunião. Ela realmente amava a função de cavaleiro, mas estava presa a uma série de restrições que ela mesma criara.

_Foi melhor assim. Da onde Zechs conhece Howard?

_Howard foi quem forjou a armadura que foi do rei Peacecraft e que agora Zechs usa. Isto já faz muitos anos…

Heero olhou para Akane com frieza e pensou por um instante no que ela falara. Ela o olhou e sorriu, jovial, e continuava caminhando ao lado dele calmamente de baixo da pesada capa que usava. Não falaram muito durante o trajeto e os outros rapazes nem tinham conhecimento de que eles estavam ali, um pouco atrás, e surpreenderam-se em ver Akane quando pararam na entrada do acampamento.

_Como chegou aqui? –Wu Fei perguntou pasmado por não ter notado ela antes. Akane lhe sorriu divertidamente e olhou Heero de um estranha forma cúmplice que ninguém entendeu.

_Eu sou muito discreta… –ela depois explicou para Wu Fei e ele fez cara de desgosto:

_Você? Discreta? Nem daqui mil anos! Você é furtiva, isto sim, e não vou confiar em você! –ele disse em seguida irritado e ela o olhou superficialmente:

_E quando é que você confiou mesmo…?

Trowa abriu um discreto sorriso de argúcia e Wu Fei ficou olhando para ela sem palavras. Quatre sorriu timidamente e expressou:

_Bem, preciso ir logo para minha tenda… Existem muitos preparativos para ser feitos e muito pouco tempo, além do mais, devo esperar pelo mapa. Boa noite, cavalheiros, os vejo daqui algumas horas… –e com estas palavras, Quatre lembrou a todos os seus deveres e despediu-se.

Duo suspirou ao lado de Trowa, que também disse boa-noite e saiu.

_Eu não queria que nada disto estivesse acontecendo… –Duo comentou vendo Trowa se afastar, e Wu Fei o olhou pensativo.

_Nada depende da nossa vontade… –e disse sério e astuto, deixando-o com Heero e Akane. Duo olhou Wu Fei impressionado pela frase dele.

Akane olhou os dois rapazes que ficaram e sorriu, e eles não sabiam por que ela fazia isto. Ela estava muito sossegada na opinião deles, como se ela soubesse exatamente como tudo ia terminar. E na verdade, ela sabia. Sentia-se exatamente como Zechs sentiu-se ao final da reunião: sabia não haver preocupação quando os rapazes "Formidáveis" cuidavam da questão. Podia haver tensão, podia haver terror, mas nunca insegurança, porque depositar a confiança naqueles cavaleiros jamais seria perda de tempo. E Akane sem medo entregava na mão de cada um tudo o que ela tinha: sua própria vida.

_Se nada depende de nossa vontade, o que é que estamos fazendo aqui então? –Heero de repente disse roucamente. –Se nada depende da vontade de alguém, porque raios é que temos esta missão? Existe alguma falha neste pensamento de Wu Fei.

Duo olhou Heero preocupado, sentindo uma estranha amargura no companheiro. Era como se todo o interior de Heero estivesse tomado de tempestuosa revolta e aquilo o estava deixando louco. Duo não entendia por que Heero se sentia assim e perguntava-se sobre o que fazer. Mas ele não poderia fazer nada.

_Tanto Wu Fei como você estão certos. O tudo e o nada dependem de cada um. Se algo não depende da minha vontade é porque depende da vontade de outro. –Akane solfejou cada palavra calmamente, olhando em frente, vendo o oceano desenhar junto do céu a linha que os separava. E só depois de muito tempo olhou cada um dos rapazes e começou a caminhar.

Duo olhou Heero depois de ouvi-la falar, pasmo, mas Heero não partilhou do sentimento do amigo. Ele apenas ficou olhando Akane insistentemente depois, incrédulo que a ouvira falar aquilo. Sabia que havia muito mais na resposta dela.

_Vamos, rapazes… –Akane parou depois de alguns passos e virou-se para eles, chamando e gesticulando com uma mão, enquanto a neblina chegava aos seus joelhos.

Já deviam ser nove horas, havia algumas pessoas do lado de fora de suas barracas, havia fogueiras clareando alguns trechos do corredor e diversos sons passeando pelo ar, embora incompreensíveis. Era uma noite como todas as outras, mas não para os "Formidáveis". Muito menos tinha terminado o dia para eles. Ainda havia muito no que pensar e fazer.

Os três pararam diante da tenda de Heero e se entreolharam. Estranhamente, a mesma coisa se passava na mente deles: o amanhã seria bem diferente do que tinham esperado.

_Você quer companhia até a s… –Duo começou a dizer, oferecendo-se, mas Akane o interrompeu, negando com a cabeça:

_Não. Vá para casa, Duo. Não se preocupe comigo. –e ela tocou-lhe a face e beijou seu rosto, e ele concordou, contrariado, e a deixou ali, olhando para trás algumas vezes antes de se afastar.

Akane esperou Duo ir e depois olhou Heero de uma forma solícita:

_Você precisa de alguma ajuda? Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você? –ela perguntou gentilmente, e ele tirou os olhos dela.

_Não. Já está tudo pronto. –ele retorquiu ríspido, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o horizonte.

Akane o olhou por um tempo e sossegadamente ficou refletindo em como estavam atravessando uma situação estranha e memorável, e o mais especial de tudo é que estavam vivendo isto juntos, e ela não pensava só nela e Heero, mas também nos outros rapazes, que se tornaram seus companheiros queridos.

_Não sei por que existe tanta comoção em torno do que iremos fazer… Por que tanta tristeza e tensão, por que todos acham tão perigosa e assustadora a nossa missão ou a situação que vivemos? –Heero disse sério, olhando-a sem expressão na face.

_Porque é, Heero. De fato, tudo é muito triste e assustador, mas nós já não nos importamos, nem sequer sentimos… Nossos corações viraram pedra; nada nos comove, estamos acostumados demais. –ela disse friamente, com um ar conformado. Não sentia culpa nenhuma em admitir.

Ele assentiu depois, e suspirou irritadiço. Desde que o encontrou, ela sentia que algo nele estava machucando por dentro, e ela ficava na espera da hora que toda aquela dor ia vazar.

_Por que você sempre tem tanta certeza das coisas? –ele indagou agressivamente e ela o olhou, sobressaltada. Talvez tivesse chegado a hora, Heero nunca lhe parecera tão sem esperança antes.

_Mas eu não tenho… do que você está falando, Heero?

Akane o olhou por um instante e depois pediu gentulmente:

_Heero, o que o aflige? –colocou uma mão em seu ombro, mas ele repeliu o gesto com um olhar confuso, e mudou os olhos para o outro lado, afastando-se mais dela. De repente, ele ficou desgostoso com a maneira amável dela tratá-lo, internamente murmurava que não merecia nada disto. Ele era um turbilhão feroz de emoções que se contradiziam a cada instante. Akane suspirou outra vez e inclinou a cabeça, e depois escutou ele dizer pausadamente, de maneira feroz, mas não irritado com ela:

_Eu não sei o que acontece comigo… Nada é mais como antes. Eu não entendendo porque… –e ele voltou o olhar para Akane e ela ergueu o rosto, fitando-o. –Eu quero entender… –ele disse depois e avançou para cima de Akane, ferozmente, estendendo os braços para alcançá-la –Por que eu fico pensando nela? Por quê? Por que agora? –e clamou e quase se jogou no chão do modo que avançou em Akane, falando intensamente. Ela o envolveu com seus braços, o amparando, e não disse nada. Heero encostou-se nela e suspirou fortemente, e ela abriu um novo sorriso.

_Se acalme, Heero, não tem por que se sentir assim…

_Eu não quero me preocupar com ela…–Ele alegava que não queria, mas sabia que na verdade, não dependia dele decidir isto. Ele já se importava com Relena demais para não querer preocupar-se com ela ou pensar nela. Era uma sensação que ele nunca sentira e assim não conseguia compreender, nunca se deparara com nada tão complicado. Então, Heero afastou-se de Akane e ficou olhando o chão, perturbado.

_Heero… –Akane o chamou e ele a viu bem próxima dele. Ela sorriu bondosa e tomando-lhe a mão, levou-a até o peito dele. –Você está sentindo? –e mantinha a mão dele em seu próprio peito, mas ele lançava para ela um olhar indignado. –Me diga, você pode sentir?

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado e balançou a cabeça, num silêncio desesperado. Não ousaria responder. Havia força e carinho na voz dela quando lhe perguntava, e mesmo sabendo a resposta, ele fingia não entender o que ela queria com aquilo. De certa forma, temia o que ia dizer e não era capaz de se forçar a sentir este medo.

_Seu coração está batendo, não é mesmo? –ela disse depois, conclusiva, e ele olhava-a ameaçado. –Ou você tinha se esquecido de que tinha um? Talvez nunca tivesse notado que ele estava aí… Mas agora, está difícil de ignorar…

Heero nada expressava em palavras ou na face. Separou-se dela e entrou na tenda, ruborizado, talvez de agitação, talvez de raiva, talvez de embaraço.

_Se você tivesse me ouvido desde o início, não precisaria se sentir assim. Não há nada de errado com você. –Akane o seguiu para o interior da tenda e o encontrou sentado na cama, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça pensa, mirando o chão. A cena se repetia. –Você gosta de Relena, você sabe disso. Sabe que sente algo especial por ela, você só precisa admitir, aceitar isto para você mesmo…

_Eu… não tenho de admitir nada. Eu só gostaria de entender porque tudo isto está acontecendo assim, repentinamente e de uma só vez. Desde que eu conheci você, nada continuou igual. –ele foi dizendo fria e acusadoramente, olhando Akane com raiva. Mas ela entendia-o bem melhor do que ele achava. Ela foi e sentou-se ao lado dele, dirigindo-lhe um olhar amável.

_Você estava perdido, Heero, porém com o caminho bem diante de você. Por que me condena por ter te mostrado? Além do mais, eu não fiz nada, você trilhou tal caminho porque quis… você tem tanta culpa quanto eu…

Ele a olhou, contrariado, com seu jeito ameaçador, mas ela devolvia para ele olhos calorosos e maternos. Ele nunca tivera relação como aquela com ninguém mais e ficava sem ação diante do tanto que ela entendia sobre o que acontecia no íntimo dele. Não entendia quando é que ele a habilitou para aproximar-se e tratá-lo como irmão. Resistia, sim, debatia-se, e ao mesmo tempo sabia, no fundo da mente, que era aquele alívio o que vinha buscando há muito tempo. Assim como o manso sofre com a dor, o arredio padece com o carinho, prisioneiro de sua desconfiança.

_Não precisa ficar se atormentando e questionando porque as coisas são assim ou porque você se sente deste ou de outro modo… Você é tão decidido, tão forte, não precisa ser tão crítico com você mesmo. Tudo será como antes. –Akane depois disse, e sorriu alegremente para ele, mas Heero a olhava retraído, como se não a conhecesse, fingindo não se importar com uma única das palavras que ouvira ali. –Fique bem, sim? Agora preciso ir, tenho que aprontar umas coisas… Te vejo daqui a pouco.

E em uma brusca mudança de humor, Heero permitiu-se sorrir maliciosamente ao ouvir a última declaração da moça. Então ela ia mesmo juntar-se a eles como cavaleiro para ir resgatarem Relena. Heero sabia bem que isto custaria a identidade de Arcus, e divertiu-se com o quanto Akane era ousada e determinada. Exatamente como ele, só fazia o que queria, sem temer os resultados.

* * *

Espero que gostem!

Deixem suas impressões, por favor!

Desconsiderem alguns pormenores. Tem vários plot holes nessa fic mesmo, não é só impressão! :P

Beijos e abraços!

23.04.2017


	29. Preparativos

**No último capítulo…**

O Príncipe Zechs convoca os cinco cavaleiros "Formidáveis" para uma reunião na qual propõe a eles a missão de salvar sua irmã, a Princesa Relena. Howard vai representando Arcus. Todos os cavaleiros aceitam e começam a planejar sua viagem. Heero se abre com Akane sobre uma parte de suas angústias. Ela o assegura: "Heero, o caminho está bem diante de você. Não precisa ficar se atormentando e questionando porque as coisas são assim ou porque você se sente deste ou de outro modo… Você é tão decidido, tão forte, não precisa ser tão crítico com você mesmo."

::::::::

 **Capítulo 29 – Preparativos**

Quando Quatre chegou às tendas Winner, cumprimentou os empregados que estavam do lado de fora com seu sorriso simpático. Nada abalava seu bem-estar, nenhuma tensão conseguia derrubar sua cortesia, e ele entrou silenciosamente na tenda principal e encontrou Rashid. Era difícil explicar qual função exatamente exercia para Quatre aquele árabe alto de olhos miúdos e fartos cabelos e barba, ambos de tom castanho, e sorriso bonachão. Rashid era um homem de armas que abdicara de sua condição para servir Quatre como um mordomo e protetor. Ele era um cavaleiro muito habilidoso, montara vários dos cavalos mais bravos da Arábia, e começara acompanhar Quatre como uma espécie de tutor desde que o rapaz iniciou sua vida cavalheiresca e sua participação em corridas. Sobretudo, Rashid era como um pai ou talvez o irmão mais velho que Quatre nunca tivera, visto ser o caçula de várias irmãs.

_E então, mestre Quatre, o que houve? –ele perguntou olhando o rapaz com um pouco de preocupação mesclada por curiosidade. Quatre sorriu e explicou calmamente o que estava havendo e o que esperavam dele.

_Alguém da parte do príncipe virá me entregar o mapa dentro de algumas horas, creio. –ele disse por fim, olhando Rashid sem pressa.

O homem o olhou, impressionado com toda a história e com a missão de seu jovem mestre, e suspirou, pensando em tudo que precisavam fazer até a hora da partida.

_Não pensei que estaríamos envolvidos em combates reais aqui, mestre, achei que só haveria um torneio. –ele disse depois, pilhérico, e Quatre riu, assentindo em concordância. –Mas pelo jeito temos mais a fazer do que pensávamos. Vai ser perigoso, mestre, peço que se cuide bem.

_E alguma vez eu não o fiz? Não imagino que ficaremos fora mais do que uma semana. O clima está bom e a viagem não é longa… –Quatre disse ponderando.

_Lembre-se dos imprevistos pelo caminho e do peso que Sandrock vai carregar, pois tudo isto também pode determinar a duração e o ritmo da viagem. –Rashid logo comentou, com toda a sua experiência em ação, lembrando o mestre daqueles detalhes importantes.

_Sim, é verdade. Quanto ao peso, não vou levar mais do que o necessário, mas quanto aos imprevistos, bem, o nome já diz, não é?

Rashid concordou com um sorriso e foi dar ordens aos criados. Tinham de trazer Sandrock da cavalariça, para vesti-lo com as blindagens apropriadas, além de preparar a panóplia do mestre, afiar a espada e separar os apetrechos para a viagem. Seria uma noite agitada, tudo teria de ser realizado o mais rápido possível, mas ninguém tinha preguiça de trabalhar.

Quatre foi até a entrada da tenda e olhou Sandrock chegando debaixo do luar, arrastando a neblina consigo, os olhos procuravam o dono, agitado, não entendendo o que iria fazer aquela hora da noite. Quatre sorriu e aproximou-se do focinho do animal, olhando dentro do olho dócil de Sandrock, que logo serenou.

_Nós vamos fazer uma viagem, meu amigo, e eu conto com você… –Quatre sussurrou para o cavalo que depois relinchou, confirmando. Com um sorriso, Quatre despediu o animal que logo foi levado para ser preparado pelos empregados.

Quatre entrou na tenda e foi fazer suas próprias preparações e Rashid esperava-o para isto. Mas com um tom de voz rouco e preocupado, ele disse:

_O mestre não prefere descansar? Vai ser um longo dia para o senhor. Eu posso cuidar de tudo agora.

_Não, Rashid, não se preocupe comigo. Vamos, temos muito o que fazer… –Quatre disse, disposto, com um sorriso sereno e Rashid assentiu em resposta.

Duas horas e meia depois disto, apareceu um mensageiro de Zechs trazendo o mapa, e Quatre parou para estudá-lo um pouco antes da jornada. Logo percebera que a casa de Verão onde Decker estaria ficava a beira de uma fenda, um pequeno desfiladeiro onde corria um riozinho. Não parecia um bom lugar para veraneio, mas na frente da casa havia belos bosques verdejantes e clareiras, e talvez isto fizesse o lugar ser repousante e agradável. Mas o que mais preocupava Quatre era o trajeto.

Zechs traçara um caminho discreto que demorava um dia a mais do que pela estrada, mas poderia funcionar melhor para um assalto inesperado. Assim, Quatre podia ver que não seria tão tranquilo quanto imaginara. Podiam esperar embrenhar-se por florestas escuras cheias de lobos e outras feras e enfrentar rios bravios. A dose de perigo ia aumentando aos poucos e Quatre suspirava preocupado com toda a situação. Era tudo inescapável. Ele já havia se conformado. Apenas odiava ter que fazer aquilo, seria muito melhor se houvesse uma forma menos violenta de resgatar a princesa. Mas ele não podia se esquecer de que sua missão era tão inescapável quanto sua causa. Ele estava amarrado pela sua honra à uma era eternamente violenta e à um sonho de paz que ele temia cada vez mais ser inalcançável. Esta era a dura vida de um cavaleiro.

Mas ele acreditava que havia grandes recompensas em viver assim, e com um sorriso brando, fitava com otimismo o futuro.

_Está tudo pronto, mestre, agora é só esperar… –de repente, Rashid apareceu na tenda onde Quatre olhava o mapa a luz da lamparina às quase três da madrugada, olhando o rapaz com uma bondade embaçada pela seriedade de quem enfrenta uma situação extrema friamente. Quatre assentiu e comentou:

_Partiremos daqui uma hora… acho que irei cochilar um pouco.

_Faz bem. Estarei cuidando de tudo enquanto isto, mestre. Não precisa se preocupar. –e ele mesurou ao modo árabe e Quatre agradeceu com uma devota mesura de cabeça. Ele confiava muito em Rashid e seria eternamente agradecido por todo o trabalho prestado. E depois disto se recolheu, vestiu-se com as roupas a serem usadas debaixo da armadura e foi dormir. E não pretendia sonhar, não naquela noite. Teria de deixar todos os sonhos para depois, apenas devia fechar os olhos e adormecer.

::::::::

Wu Fei chegou a seu acampamento e logo o mordomo veio encontrá-lo, mesurou profundamente para o jovem mestre e caminhou ao seu lado, esperando as ordens. Wu Fei se mostrava muito desgostoso e bravo, sobretudo distraído em seu descontentamento, olhando em frente o tempo todo, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis num misto de inglês com mandarim. Por isto o mordomo logo percebeu que em nada agradava o assunto tratado na misteriosa reunião, e sorriu petulantemente apertando os olhinhos muito puxados.

_O senhor… –e começou com sua voz de timbre alegre, querendo saber se Wu Fei ia ou não falar algo, quando o rapaz instantaneamente começou a vociferar em mandarim:

_Mas que maldição! Eu vou ter de me juntar àqueles miseráveis que formam os "Formidáveis" para ir buscar a princesa deste reino que foi raptada por um mediocrezinho!

O mordomo idoso continuou sorrindo se divertindo com o mestre e pensando pilhérias por causa dos títulos que o rapaz concedera a cada um.

_Lembre-se, jovem mestre, que você foi aceito na Ordem dos Formidáveis mesmo sendo estrangeiro e aceitou servir como um cavaleiro europeu a título de aprendizagem. –o senhor lembrou com voz chistosa, repreendendo Wu Fei sem que ele percebesse disto.

Wu Fei ficou muito irritado com as palavras do mordomo, como se era de esperar:

_Insubordinado! –primeiro, gritou com o mordomo e entrou na sua tenda escancarando violentamente os panos da porta. –Ainda bem que eu sou bom cavaleiro ocidental! E como eles me respeitam, sinto ser uma desonra não ir nesta missão descabida! Por que será que as mulheres estão sempre atrapalhando? Tudo o que eu queria era terminar logo este torneio! –e depois desatou em mais um discurso cheio de arrogância e raiva, mas o mordomo pouco se importava com a negatividade do mestre.

_Como devemos servi-lo para que o senhor parta para a sua missão "descabida", jovem mestre? –o mordomo indagou com uma leve mesura e Wu Fei sentou-se no meio de almofadas, emburrado, exatamente como fazia desde pequeno, e recordando-se da cena, o mordomo riu.

_Vá mandar aprontar Sheng Long e arrumem minha armadura e as roupas para a viagem! Quero minha espada afiada e minha aljava cheia de flechas novas! E ande logo, que tenho de ir antes do amanhecer!

_O senhor deseja algo mais? –o mordomo se curvou em respeito com seu sorriso insolente e Wu Fei encruzou os braços.

_Não, só isto!

_Acho que seria bom levar alguma provisão para a viagem… –o mordomo murmurou sugestivo, ocultando uma risadinha de hiena.

_É… está certo… Pode mandar aprontar uma lancheira. –Wu Fei concordou, simulando relutância, e o mordomo riu outra vez.

_Quanto tempo o senhor ficará fora?

_Se este salvamento estúpido durar mais que uma semana, vai ser prova da incompetência desses ocidentais…

_Está certo, então, vamos ter tudo arrumado para seu retorno daqui uma semana, jovem mestre. –o mordomo mais uma vez curvou-se acatando a ordem do rapaz na maior tranquilidade.

_Humf! Eu não acredito que aceitei ir nesta missão… –e passou a reclamar outra vez, incrédulo de si mesmo. –Não falta mais nada neste mundo para eu ver ou fazer!

_Eu acho bem improvável que o senhor recusasse a honra de um motivo para demonstrar sua técnica de batalha, jovem mestre… mesmo que este envolvesse "resgatar uma donzela indefesa"… –o mordomo provocou jovial e Wu Fei ficou encarando o senhor, pasmo, amplamente desagradado com a veracidade das palavras do mordomo. Wu Fei era assim, reclamava, mas fazia, e até que gostava, embora escondesse isto em nome de sua pose.

_E o que me importa o que você pensa, hã? Por que não foi fazer o que mandei ainda? –e Wu Fei falou duro, mas tudo da boca para fora, só para defender-se.

O mordomo riu outra vez e saiu para executar as ordens, deixando Wu Fei emburrado no meio das almofadas. O rapaz deitou se jogando e esmurrando as almofadas depois, bufando. Wu Fei era um dragão irritadiço, mas que dificilmente atacava. Mas ele levava a sério o que tinha de fazer e, se se prontificava para algo, executava com toda a perfeição do mundo, que era o mínimo que ele exigia de si e de qualquer outro. Perder era a palavra que ele mais odiava e seguia um regimento baseado em sua própria compreensão de justiça, de padrão altamente elevado e intransigente. Detestava seguir ordens, só fazia o que bem entendia e se achava no direito de desdenhar todo mundo. Alegava nunca lutar contra mulheres e fracos, porque não valia a pena vencer este tipo de gente, imprestável em sua opinião.

Ia especialmente naquela missão porque julgava Decker insuportável e mimado, e achava absurdo que este tivesse como estratégia de guerra o rapto de uma garota. Assim, não contaria esforços para derrotar um cavaleiro como aquele, porque em sua opinião, ninguém merecia mais perder para ele do que Decker.

Quanto aos outros "Formidáveis", Wu Fei tinha suas opiniões bem formadas, estas pouco amistosas. Primeiro, sempre preferiu muito mais lutar sozinho, por que assim tinha certeza de que tudo sairia direito, ao seu gosto e com ele vencedor. Então, pertencer a um grupo já lhe era irritante. Segundo, cada membro do grupo exclusivamente era irritante ao seu próprio modo. Wu Fei era tão rabugento que chegava a ser engraçado, e todos terminavam não levando a sério as chatices dele. Ele não suportava Heero e o jeito altivo e autoritário dele, e obedecia-o a muito contragosto. Duo era um tolo enervante que nunca levava nada a sério e vivia rindo à toa. Quatre era insuportável por sua bondade e gentileza. Trowa, pelo menos, ficava a maior parte do tempo quieto, e era tolerável, mas a gota da água era Akane. Sempre. A mera presença dela o enervava e ele sempre terminava em maus lençóis quando resolvia implicar com ela, o que o irritava ainda mais. Ele não entendia por que aquela mulher tinha de ficar se metendo nos assuntos deles se nem era cavaleiro, era apenas uma doida, empregada daquele Arcus que nunca teve a civilidade de mostrar as caras.

Entretanto, por mais que sua primeira reação fosse reclamar, reconhecia a importância de seu papel na ordem e estava pronto para ajudar se necessário, nem que fingisse uma relutância. Não gostava realmente da ideia do adiamento do torneio, mas respeitava Zechs e cumpriria o pedido dele, pois encarava aquilo como uma questão de honra. E, além do mais, como qualquer cavaleiro, ele zelava pela paz, obedecendo a seu elevado conceito de justiça, ansiando fervorosamente por um momento quando os conflitos estúpidos e sem razão finalmente deixassem de existir.

Para Wu Fei, lutar era uma coisa nobre e especial que não podia ser feita por qualquer um. Para uma luta existir, uma verdadeira, uma pura, devia haver uma razão e um guerreiro habilidoso para travar tal luta. E ele tinha de aceitar que os outros "Formidáveis" eram assim, e como ele, lutavam por tempos mais pacíficos, por uma era mais justa.

Depois de divagar sobre sua decisão de juntar-se aos outros companheiros de ordem no resgate, Wu Fei levantou do meio das almofadas e foi pôr mãos a obra, supervisionando os preparativos e reclamando deles enquanto não estivessem do jeito que desejasse. O mordomo a todo tempo sorria debochando do rapaz, e os empregados também não se importavam mais com a imperiosidade do mestre. Era difícil de se habituar, mas depois disto, nem ouviam metade das reclamações.

Quando avaliou tudo pronto, Wu Fei passou um tempo sozinho com Sheng Long, conversando com o cavalo com seriedade, e demonstrava grande apego ao seu animal, que apelidara de Nataku. Para ele, Nataku era o único que o compreendia e lhe era inteiramente leal. Ficou meia hora conversando em voz baixa com o corcel, que o ouvia atentamente e parecia concordar com seu cavalariano, olhando-o sereno. Sheng Long era uma montaria esplêndida, resistente, de boa estatura e velocidade, realmente algo a ser prezado por um cavaleiro. Ele ficava muito vistoso usando as blindagens e parecia sempre muito centrado e austero.

Depois, o mordomo sugeriu para Wu Fei ir descansar um pouco, embora ele objetasse teimosamente, até que, fazendo-se muito aborrecido, deixou-se convencer e foi deitar para abaixar os ânimos, visto a partida ser dali poucas horas. Ainda ficou um tempo pensando profundamente nas explicações que Zechs dera sobre o motivo daquele resgate, enquanto lembrava-se de que Heero tinha dito apropriadamente que a guerra seria adiada, mas não evitada. Ele tinha de concordar. Afinal, ele também podia enxergar isto muito bem. E também em pensamento já dizia a si mesmo que lutaria se fosse necessário, em qualquer hora ou lugar e não relutaria em vencer. Sabia que até mesmo resgatar Relena seria um desafio e que enfrentariam muita resistência e talvez lutas ferrenhas. E estas perspectivas lhe animavam, e abrindo um sorriso malicioso e felino, Wu Fei ficou a ansiar pelas suas batalhas, e virando-se de lado, adormeceu.

::::::::

Depois que deixou Heero sozinho no interior da tenda cheio de coisas a pensar, Akane rumou direto para a sua morada, com muita pressa, correndo pelos caminhos. Entrou na tenda principal e Unicorn estava ali, quase todo coberto das blindagens dele, com menos pompa do que nos duelos, mas seu chifre de lata erguia-se firme do centro de sua fronte enquanto Alaric trabalhava em prender a crina nos pequenos coques que brotavam de dentro da blindagem. Era uma tarefa trabalhosa que cobrava muito tempo e paciência. Naquela fase do torneio, Akane estava usando em Unicorn uma blindagem de placas desde o alto da cabeça até a cernelha e por isso a crina dele estivera apenas trançada.

_Eu vou te ajudar… –Akane tirou a capa e a jogou em qualquer canto e foi arrumar a crina de seu cavalo também. Alaric sorriu em resposta para ela e os dois ficaram trabalhando silenciosos. Ninguém parecia agitado, nem mesmo Unicorn, que às vezes tinha a crina repuxada de um jeito um pouco dolorido.

Os dois ficavam sossegada e silenciosamente arrumando o Unicorn, quando, tempo depois, Howard surgiu e anunciou:

_A armadura está aprontada e afiei sua espada.

_Ótimo. –ela comentou serena e sorrindo, e Howard achava a reação dela muito divertida. Ela não parecia se abalar, fazia tudo ainda com detalhista perfeição como se tivesse a vida toda. –Quero que chamem Alphonsine. Com certeza precisaremos dela quando eu voltar.

_Não sei por que você deixou que ela ficasse, Alphie nos faz muita falta. Um par de mãos sempre é muito útil, você sabe, milady… –Howard disse intrigado, verificando a sela antes de colocá-la sobre Unicorn e olhando Akane ao mesmo tempo.

_Ela tinha tarefas a cumprir, além do mais, disse que queria ficar lá. Era um vilarejo tranquilo e ela tinha muita costura a fazer. Deixei todos os meus melhores vestidos com ela, inclusive todos os de montaria… –Akane disse depois, atando o último maço de crina e limpando as mãos na roupa, apenas por hábito, por que as crinas de Unicorn nunca estavam sujas.

Alaric então prosseguiu selando Unicorn, e o cavalo estava quase pronto para a viagem. Suas ferraduras estavam em boas condições, não estava sobrecarregado com a blindagem, estava bem descansado devido ao dia de folga e seus olhos brilhavam animados com o que sentia aproximar. Sabia que tinha uma aventura pela frente, e Akane riu do jeito entusiasmado dele.

_Até parece um potrinho! –e disse, achando Unicorn sempre muito meigo. Depois, foi até Howard e comentou displicente –Até que não temos muito que aprontar. Vem, eu quero assar uma fornada de biscoitos para levar de lanche.

_Certo. E o que mais irá precisar?

_Separe três mudas de roupas para mim, um saco com peças de prata e algumas de ouro, além de uma faca de caça, e coloque tudo na bolsa, por fim eu guardarei os biscoitos. –ela disse dinâmica, olhando Howard e sabia que Alaric prestava atenção enquanto atava a fivela da sela e depois checava os estribos.

_Mas para quê tantas mudas de roupa? –Howard não entendeu e achou um exagero.

_É coisa minha, não se importe! –ela replicou maliciosamente, com um sorriso suspeito e Howard riu, trocando com Alaric um olhar divertido. –Chega de perguntas e vá logo fazer o que eu mandei!

_Ai, nervosa! –Howard riu dela, que bufou e o desdenhou, indo preparar os biscoitos.

Ainda tinha tempo para isto, eram quase onze horas e partiriam somente às quatro da manhã. Dedicadamente fez a massa e colocou algumas uvas passas para incrementar. E quando separou as bolachas e as colocou na forma, contemplou a grande fornada de biscoitos, sabida de que estes seriam bem-vindos num momento de exaustão e fome durante a viagem. Depois, foi ajeitar as roupas que vestiria enquanto eles assavam no forno à lenha de sua pequena ferraria, montada na varanda de uma das tendas com equipamentos que o Reino de Sanc fornecia. Zechs não deixara um detalhe escapar, queria que aquele fosse o mais perfeito torneio para os cavaleiros, com tudo o que estes precisassem. Foi muito generoso e todos sentiam-se muito agradecido pela preocupação dele.

Tudo parecia estar fluindo tranquilamente, Akane cantarolava distraída enquanto ia tomando conta de seus afazeres. Não parecia pensar em nada sério, até parecia ter se esquecido de que partiria para uma missão arriscada, e às vezes parava, com alguma roupa nas mãos e olhava o vazio, divagando. E após terminar sua tarefa designada, Howard parou e a observava de longe, com um sorriso orgulhoso na face.

Ele a tinha visto crescer e tinha ajudado-a a aprender quase tudo o que sabia. Apesar de Doutor J ter se prontificado a protegê-la, por algum motivo ele não podia estar com ela em Wannsee todo o tempo, tinha alguns afazeres importantes para cuidar no exterior, e pediu que Howard fosse cuidar dela e vigiá-la para que ela não colocasse fogo na casa ou qualquer coisa parecida. Akane sempre fora muito levada e viva, exibia um arroubo moleque, era perfeita para ser um cavaleiro nato. Ser menina não foi empecilho para J ver nela as qualidades brilhantes de um paladino e fazê-la tornar-se uma amazona tão boa quanto qualquer rapaz. Também, tornar-se uma amazona não foi nenhum impedimento para que ela desenvolvesse as qualidades de sua função principal, isto é, ser uma dama, lapidando ainda mais o espírito de nobreza que habitava o coração pujante. Howard sentia que o tempo tinha passado mais veloz do que ele queria enquanto observava-a ali, tão crescida e tão pronta, desafiando o mundo e enfrentando tudo, com a coragem que poucos sabiam demonstrar.

_Akane, acho que os biscoitos estão queimando! –de repente Alaric avisou de forma assustada, e Akane largou o que estava fazendo pressurosa para ir socorrer os biscoitos. Howard riu dela zombeteiro, ela o empurrou quando passou apressada por ele, provocando-o. Assim, Howard terminou de arrumar as roupas dela sobre a cama.

_E então, como estão seus carvõezinhos? –e depois foi lá fora e provocou zombeteiro. Amava importuná-la, ela sempre sabia entrar no jogo. –Nem os cachorros vão querer comer isto!

_Deixe de ser impertinente, Howie! –e ela o chamou por apelido usando uma entonação de voz ronronante e atirou nele um biscoito, realmente um pouco mais moreno do que o normal.

Ele riu folgazão:

_É pecado desperdiçar comida, pestinha! –e replicou, fingindo-se indignado. –Mesmo comida queimada…

_Não estou desperdiçando nada! Estou apenas sendo generosa, atirando um biscoito para o cachorro que veio procurar os carvõezinhos! –ela replicou tenaz e ele riu alto e impressionado com a língua afiada dela, que arqueou as sobrancelhas, maligna. Alaric apenas assistia despreocupadamente a contenda com um sorriso vulpino.

Akane fez uma trouxa dos biscoitos, Howard às vezes roubava um, e ela suspirava tranquila e alegre.

_Eu acho que você devia ir descansar. Passou o dia intero para lá e cá, você vai estar morta durante a viagem se não parar um pouco. –Howard depois disse numa repreensão bondosa e preocupada.

Ela ergueu olhos inquietos e brilhantes para ele, e voltou a encher a trouxa dos biscoitos.

_Howard está certo, Ane. Já é avançada a madrugada…

_Ainda está cedo. –ela replicou depois, com calma, não dando importância a preocupação deles. Howard deu de ombros e a assistiu levar a trouxa de biscoitos e colocá-la dentro da bolsa, ajeitando em seguida sobre Unicorn.

Alaric veio com um balde de aveia para oferecer para Unicorn antes de colocar o freio e a bridas, e o cavalo aceitou satisfeito, sem se importar com as peças de sua blindagem no focinho, regalando-se. Akane sorriu para a cena, contemplando-a por instantes, embora ninguém tenha percebido, e discretamente foi para seu aposento e fechou a entrada.

Sentou-se na cama, alisando o forro de peles, e suspirou reflexiva, parando para analisar o momento em que viviam. Era interessante como a guerra alcançara o reino. Era como se tivesse sido trazida por eles, como cavaleiros enviados da devastação. Akane sorriu, deliciada com sua conclusão. De alguma forma o caráter funesto desta a divertia, não lhe era nenhuma causa de sofrimento.

E apesar de todo o preparo e de toda a experiência, ainda era impossível não se sentir afetado pela tensão que antecedia a partida para a missão. Akane revisitava mentalmente a pergunta de Heero. Ele realmente tinha um ponto ao indagar, sem compreender, o motivo das pessoas sentirem uma expectativa mórbida em torno deles e de seu envio para a aquela tarefa. Havia muita comoção sem sentido para os "Formidáveis". O que tinha demais no que eles iam fazer? Afinal, esta não era a obrigação deles como cavaleiros? Não era isto que se esperava deles – coragem, desenvoltura, honra e lealdade – e não era isto que deviam fazer? As pessoas se contradiziam e de repente era enervante como dava a impressão de que pensavam que os "Formidáveis" não eram capazes. Akane permanecia sozinha em sua alcova, meditando nisto seriamente, sempre fora dada a analisar o que se requeria de um cavaleiro e que vida este tinha de levar para melhor entender e cumprir a sua missão.

Então, ela apanhou sua Bíblia e começou a ler, distraindo-se e procurando inspiração. Tinha ciência de que precisava se fortalecer, pois nunca se é forte o suficiente. E depois de percorrer vários episódios vividos pelo rei Davi, Akane fechou a Bíblia e juntamente fechou os olhos. Numa prece silenciosa pediu perdão, rendeu graças e solicitou humildemente por perseverança e força. Era tudo o que precisava, não se daria ao luxo de requisitar proteção nem seria egoísta em pedir a vitória. Esta dependia dela, Deus não tinha o que ver com isso. Ainda pediu perdão mais uma vez e instou por bênçãos dirigidas aos rapazes, sabendo que eles também necessitariam de apoio naquele momento. Não importava o que eles sentissem, ou quanto relutassem, todos admitiam que era uma época deprimente. E enquanto finalizava sua oração silenciosa, Akane suspirou enquanto seus lábios moviam-se formando um amém mudo.

Ela sabia que ainda havia um período consideravelmente longo e cheio de inquietude a ser atravessado até o horário da partida, e tendo certeza de que tudo estava pronto, encolheu-se num canto da cama, para não amassar seus trajes estendidos ali, e adormeceu serenamente, como se dias melhores estivessem para despontar junto do próximo amanhecer.

::::::::

Já estava tudo praticamente ajeitado, e um profundo e sonolento silêncio precedia o amanhecer, embora ali todos estivessem acordados. Uma tensão indesejada enchia o peito de todos os servos, e alguns reunidos em volta de uma fogueira, não tinham cansado de comentar, em sussurros, tudo o que estava acontecendo. E o temor só parecia aumentar ao passo que a hora da partida de seu amo se aproximava e eles sabiam que teriam de defender-se sozinhos se algum conflito estourasse na cidade.

Dentro da tenda ainda estava mais silencioso, apesar de tranquilo. Ali o tempo parecia ter parado totalmente. Os olhos jovens e dóceis de Catherine fitavam o esposo parado na tenda da frente, alisando as penas de um falcão pousado em sua mão esquerda, e a ave piava metalicamente, inofensiva como um canário. Catherine prestava atenção em cada detalhe da panóplia de seu senhor, deleitando os olhos na aparência nobre e imponente dele. Ele tinha uma alta estatura, contava um pouco mais que um metro e noventa, e coberto daquelas placas sublimes de tom alaranjado ainda parecia mais alto.

Era divertido pensar em como se conheceram. E por isso ela sorriu, lembrando-se da primeira vez que o viu, há sete anos. Lembrava-se exatamente de tudo, como se tivesse sido ontem. Um adolescente chegou ao dono do circo pedindo trabalho e acomodação, sem querer explicar muito da onde vinha e quem era, e deu apenas seu primeiro nome, encoberto de um mistério absorvente, não muito dado a conversas. Dois meses depois, os servos do pai vieram buscá-lo, arrastando-o para casa na marra, e desfazendo o enigma de quem era tal jovem e qual era sua procedência. Tal foi a surpresa quando descobriram que ele era o herdeiro de um nobre muito rico e que se rebelara contra a família, cansado da vida na nobreza, em busca de algo mais real e emocionante. Catherine trabalhava no circo naquela época e acabou ficando muito ligada a Trowa e ele ligado a ela, apesar do pouco tempo que passaram juntos. A verdade é que Catherine sempre tivera facilidade de achegar as pessoas e fazer amizades, e até mesmo Trowa, que sempre lhe pareceu tão remoto e silencioso em toda beleza nobre dele, foi conquistado pela meiguice e vivacidade dela, possuído de um intenso desejo de protegê-la.

Depois que ele deixou o circo, eles ficaram um ano sem se ver, embora ela tenha pensado nele, incapaz de esquecer o sorriso e a voz branda ao falar com ela com toda a cortesia que era oferecida a uma princesa. Ela era só uma plebéia sonhando com um príncipe encantado, um nobre germânico de calorosos olhos verdes. Mas a vida foi generosa, e o circo, durante suas muitas viagens, acabou passando pelo vilarejo onde ficava o castelo da família Barton, e lá ela viu outra vez seu cavaleiro, que a fez visitar o castelo e a recebeu como se a tivesse visto no dia passado. Nenhum dos dois escondia o quão forte tinha se tornado o sentimento que nutriam, mas mesmo assim, não era a hora para ficaram juntos. Trowa tinha muito treinamento a concluir e logo seria um cavaleiro de vida errante e ela não podia abandonar o circo naquela idade, pois este era a única família que tinha e o único lar que conhecia. Além do mais, a família Barton ofereceu resistência no início contra o romance dos dois.

Mas para eles, isto não significava nada e não os impedia de prometer que no final estariam juntos. Assim, Catherine jurou guardar o amor por ele até que se reencontrassem outra vez, como uma verdadeira dama, e ele prometeu amá-la mais a cada dia que passasse, como um fiel cavaleiro vencido pelo amor, e o circo deixou o vilarejo, sem que eles pudessem imaginar quando se veriam outra vez.

O circo se apresentava em feiras na Primavera e Verão, ia até os palácios fazer apresentações nas festas e também abria sua tenda para os camponeses. Embora isto fizesse Catherine sempre muito envolvida com seu trabalho, não a impedia de ter em mente a promessa de seu cavaleiro. Pensava nela todos os dias, cheia de esperança e fé. E por mais que estivesse distante, sabia que seu cavaleiro voltaria para ela, no momento certo, e ela o estaria esperando sem esmorecer.

Quando finalmente se reencontraram, num torneio em Paris, ele a pediu em casamento, deixando de perguntar se aquele era o momento certo ou não. Ela aceitou muito emocionada, e depois de mais um ano e meio de espera, casaram, na Alemanha, numa bela cerimônia. A família Barton, embora relutasse em aceitá-la, teve de render-se ao notar a verdade do sentimendo deles e ela ganhou todas as regalias de uma nobre, recebendo título de Lady, provando que o merecia. Mas para ela era tudo supérfluo, pois o que realmente contava era estar junto com ele. Sabia também que para Trowa, títulos e sangue nobre nunca foram importantes, mas sim o que a pessoa era no coração. Sim, se não fosse por esse pensamento dele, jamais teriam se apaixonado, já que se conheceram por ele ter tentado negar sua nobreza e ir viver como um camponês, fugindo com o circo.

Trowa ergueu olhos felinos para Catherine e a viu sorridente, e compartilhou do sorriso dela:

_No que está pensando?

_Em nada… –ela disse calmamente, dando de ombros. Trowa assentiu, e colocou o falcão no poleiro e descalçou as luvas. Ela o observava atentamente, sentada numa cadeira de encosto baixo, e viu ele se aproximar.

Sempre se sentia apreensiva quando ele tinha de partir para um conflito ou uma missão. Temia por ele, pois não gostava nem de imaginar como seria se o perdesse, e gostava de tê-lo onde ela também pudesse estar. O acompanhava aos torneios, sempre foi habituada com a vida nômade e não era muito exigente quanto às instalações, ao contrário de muitas das moças nobres que conhecera. E era isto que agradava Trowa, porque ela sabia como era a vida e estava disposta a enfrentar qualquer situação difícil com humildade e força, nunca desistindo.

_Vou me sentir muito solitária sem você. –ela confessou depois com entonação melancólica e ele sorriu apanhando uma cadeira e sentando-se despojadamente em frente dela.

_Não vou demorar tanto assim… –e consolou-a, que riu sossegada, mirando-o. –Não há motivos para temer nada, Cathy. Precisam de mim, eu sei que você entende isto. Eu tenho de ir, concluir esta missão, é para isto que fui treinado: para lutar.

_Então, nobre cavaleiro, eu devo designar-lhe uma segunda e nova missão a ser cumprida. –ela disse com um ar romântico e um sorriso sagaz, e ele sorriu contidamente com os olhos de lince. –Você certamente tem de ir, e certamente ter sucesso, mas você certamente tem de voltar para mim são e salvo.

Catherine podia ser plebéia, mas era muito digna. O caso era que ela tinha o verdadeiro tipo de nobreza: um coração legitimamente bom. Trowa sorriu diante das palavras apaixonadas da esposa, comovido pelo amor que ela lhe dedicava copiosamente, e levantou-se, ajoelhou-se perante ela e apanhou-lhe a mão.

_Sou teu cavaleiro, milady, e a tua vontade é lei. Juro que cumprirei vossa missão sem falhar. –ele disse com clareza e carinho, e depois sorriu luminosamente para ela, que suspirou com lágrimas nos olhos, atingida mortalmente pela ternura dele. E Trowa beijou-lhe a mão delicadamente, e as lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela enquanto sorria emocionada.

_Lembre-se de sua promessa, milorde. –comentou com voz trêmula um pouco afetada pelo choro, e ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas, sorrindo com brandura, assentindo para assegurá-la. –Minha vida não será nada sem você. –e declarou intensamente, os olhos repletos de novas lágrimas, que desciam entre suspiros. Sempre fora sentimental, sentindo emoções transbordantes, e a despedida era sempre difícil para ela.

Trowa mantinha-se em silêncio e ficou de pé, olhando para ela o tempo inteiro com uma expressão bondosa na face, e como uma criancinha Catherine o fitava insegura. Ele não tinha muito que dizer para ela. Sabia que ela compreendia bem como ele levava a vida e como tinha de estar disposto a partir em qualquer busca ou missão que fosse digna. Trowa detestava estar longe dela e ter de deixá-la sozinha, mas não tinha escolha e não temia nada, porque sabia que ela iria cuidar de si mesma muito bem. Quando ele via as lágrimas dela sentia-se feliz, porque sabia através destas que existia uma pessoa que o prezava muito e que estava pronta para recebê-lo de volta, não importava o quê acontecesse. Era muito reconfortante para ele, tão hostilizado pela vida dura das batalhas.

_Mestre, já são horas de partir. –discretamente, veio um servo até a porta e anunciou, certo de que atrapalhara algo. E nem mesmo para responder o servo Trowa tirou os olhos de Catherine.

_Está certo. Leve Heavyarms para fora. –ele disse grave, e o servo mesurou com a cabeça recebendo as ordens e saiu.

E deixados sozinhos outra vez, Catherine se levantou, agora no momento do clímax. Era a hora da despedida final. Catherine suspirou e ofereceu seu melhor sorriso para o esposo, para ele não ter de levar apenas a lembrança da tristeza dela. Catherine tinha orgulho dele por tudo o que Trowa provara ser como pessoa e cavaleiro.

_Eu confio em você, Trowa, e sei que você e seus companheiros terão sucesso, porque são verdadeiros cavaleiros. –ela disse num doce sussurro e os olhos brilharam enquanto as palavras saíam, de tanta emoção que sentia ao falar. Levou uma mão ao peito e abaixou os olhos num ângulo romântico suspirando delicadamente. Tudo sobre Catherine era muito gracioso e Trowa estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

_Minha lealdade pertence a ti eternamente. –ele assegurou com uma voz aristocrática e segura, sorrindo, e quando ela lhe ergueu o olhar acetinado, Trowa beijou-lhe os lábios enquanto segurava suas mãos.

Depois, soltou-lhe as mãos com relutância, enquanto ela o encarava concentrada, e lhe sorriu dando as costas, indo apanhar sua aljava e o falcão.

Catherine o seguiu até a porta da tenda. Ainda era noite, um vento frio enchia os cabelos ruivos e cacheados dela enquanto seus olhos azul-lavanda pareciam docemente melancólicos. Ela sorria serena observando-o e quando Trowa montou Heavyarms, ela achegou-se do cavalo e murmurou:

_Eu estarei te esperando. –ela beijou a mão e transmitiu o beijo ao cavalo e assim Trowa partiu para encontrar os outros.

Catherine ficou parada do lado de fora por um longo tempo, olhando a volta, ouvindo o grande silêncio e sentindo o vento tocar sua face com aspereza. Ela era dona de uma grande paciência e devoção, e seu coração batia suavemente ao passo que passava seus primeiros minutos sozinha, à espera de seu cavaleiro.

_Está frio, ama… É melhor que entre e descanse. –a dama de companhia se aproximou com cautela, dizendo polidamente e Catherine voltou-se para ela com um sorriso e concordou.

Sorria confiantemente, sem conhecer motivo para temor. Sabia que não tinha a esperança má depositada. Em sua mente ainda ouvia as últimas palavras de Trowa: "minha lealdade pertence a ti eternamente".

::::::::

As horas caminharam mais lentas que o normal naquela noite. Parecia que nunca iam passar. Duo pensava que, se tivesse ido à taverna, o tempo teria corrido três vezes mais rápido, mas enquanto fazia as preparações para a missão, sentia ter todo o tempo do mundo, que se arrastava vagarosamente, deixando-o mais inquieto. Mas os servos não sentiam do mesmo modo. As horas passaram de um modo que eles não viram. Ficaram atarefados com os preparativos para a jornada, indo de um lado ao outro, certificando-se de que tudo estava ao gosto de seu senhor. E antes das três da manhã estava tudo pronto e impecável.

O escudeiro e os criados estavam com Deathscythe do lado de fora, na frente da entrada principal. O cavalo se mostrava fogoso, bufando e sacudindo a cabeça vigorosamente, coberto de placas negras com formatos sinistros, e os dois servos ajeitavam a bolsa do mestre em cima dele.

Por cima do dorso do animal o escudeiro viu que se aproximava um cavaleiro todo vestido de negro, como que pronto para uma batalha, a capa que completamente lhe cobria presa por debaixo das ombreiras e peitoral era como uma mortalha pesada e tenebrosa. Ele usava o capuz, e caminhava suavemente sem provocar ruído, ostentando um porte renomado e uma altura elegante.

Quando se aproximou, os servos o encararam abismados, fascinados por todo o mistério que o cavaleiro negro trazia consigo junto da neblina que o mistificava. Não podiam ver a face dentro da sombra do capuz embora percebessem que era desenhada por traços delicados e formosos. O cavaleiro parou diante de Deathscythe e lhe estendeu a mão enluvada, e o cavalo soltou um relincho amistoso e tocou a palma da mão do cavaleiro com o focinho, saudando-o afetuosamente, e os servos assistiam a cena cada vez mais impressionados. E quando perceberam que o cavaleiro negro lhes dirigia a atenção, esperaram por uma palavra, prendendo a respiração, incapacitados de qualquer ação por aquela presença. Mas o cavaleiro simplesmente os ignorou e dirigiu-se para o interior da tenda. E assim que entrou, o escudeiro e o servo ficaram conferenciando discretamente sobre quem seria tal imponente cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro negro encontrou Duo logo na tenda principal. Duo estava com os braços apoiados sobre uma mesa enquanto examinava um livro. Ele parecia muito concentrado e absorvido com a leitura, tendo uma expressão firme na face, e quando foi tocado no ombro se sobressaltou e olhou o lado alarmado, com as sobrancelhas curvadas num ângulo indicando irritação. Mas todo o sobressalto e desagrado se desmancharam quando seus olhos tocaram a imagem perante ele.

_Akane? –ele perguntou num sussurro, com um sorriso terno, embora já soubesse que era ela. Sorria de todo o coração para a figura assustadora, sem poder ver seu rosto oculto na sombra do interior do capuz.

Akane levou as mãos ao capuz e o fez ceder, exibindo um sorriso vibrante, e dirigindo-lhe um olhar que demonstrava um desejo interminável por ele. Por um instante, Duo admirou-a usando a armadura negra, e em seguida, suavemente manteve o olhar na face dela, notando os olhos contornados de antimônio e os lábios rosados que ele sabia serem tão doces, e sorriu, indagando impressionado:

_O que veio fazer aqui?

Akane olhou para a porta, preocupada com os criados que estavam lá fora, e Duo logo entendeu o incômodo dela. Assim, apanhou-lhe a mão e a conduziu para o interior, para um lugar mais reservado onde poderiam conversar mais tranquilamente.

_Eu vim me despedir… Este é meu dever como sua dama. –ela disse em baixa voz, fazendo com que ele abrisse um sorriso ainda mais impressionado.

_Mas é seu dever de cavaleiro voltar para mim. –ele comentou depois de muito tempo. Ambos sabiam que aquela era uma frase estranha e irônica e riram divertidos.

Por fim, Akane suspirou relaxada, olhando-o com um brilho carinhoso no olhar, e ele envolveu-lhe a cintura, mas por vestir sua armadura também, não lhe parecia a mesma coisa abraçá-la naquele momento.

_Eu lhe digo o mesmo, milorde… –e depois ela falou atrevidamente, com um sorriso instigante, olhando-o dentro dos olhos e ele sentia que ela podia ver toda a sua essência daquela maneira.

E devolvendo um olhar convencido para ela, beijou-lhe a boca com intensidade e ela enlaçou-lhe o pescoço. Partilharam um beijo longo e ardoroso, enquanto as armaduras raspavam-se e faziam pequenos ruídos ao chocarem-se levemente.

Depois, permaneceu olhando atentamente a face dela e assistiu-a desviar os olhos. Com um suspiro profundo, ela abriu um sorriso e permaneceu em silêncio.

_Você… virá conosco… não é? –perguntou para assegurar-se, e Akane disse de modo rouco:

_Sim. –foi tão concisa. Isto pegou Duo de surpresa e ele ficou apreensivo e deu um modo de apertá-la com mais força em seus braços.

_Qual é, gatinha? Parece que algo está preocupando você… –ele comentou suavemente, procurando ler nos olhos dela o que seria, mas ela mostrou seu sorriso instigante entreabrindo os lábios. Era tanto mistério envolvendo-a.

_Não… Você não entende. –ela apenas murmurou, olhando-o de maneira descontraída e terna, e assim, ele continuava sem compreender.

Havia um sentimento de estar vivenciando uma época sem amanhã e Akane sentia grandes mudanças aproximarem-se. Não sabia como seria recebida pelos demais cavaleiros, tinha algumas precauções para tomar e recebera algumas advertências de Howard a levar em conta. Não sabia qual seria a sorte que teriam naquela missão e mantinha a concentração e a firmeza para não ser pega de surpresa. Mas Duo não estava se preocupando com nada disto, não via motivos para isto, e por isso não percebia o porquê daquela frieza em Akane.

_Não há nada me preocupando. Eu apenas tinha este meu dever a cumprir… –ela disse querendo deixar claro que reconhecia seus deveres como uma dama.

E quando ouviu aquela frase simples e um pouco tímida de Akane, Duo de repente pensou na possibilidade, bem remota para ele, de que talvez nunca mais pudessem estar juntos outra vez, no pior dos casos. Era algo louco surgindo em sua mente, mas certamente possível. Ele meneou a cabeça olhando-a com sossego.

Akane estava ali como sua dama, embora não se trajasse como uma, e assim, Duo bem se lembrava de que ela era também um cavaleiro que lutaria com ele ombro a ombro, tão habilidosa como qualquer outro rapaz. Era sempre uma situação bem esquisita, embora ele já tivesse se acostumado.

_Nada vai nos separar. –ele disse como o faria para uma moça que ficaria aguardando seu regresso. –Estaremos juntos, para o que der e vier, e jamais precisaremos temer nada. –e depois falou como que a um companheiro de ordem, sabendo que estariam juntos em todas as facetas de suas vidas, que inevitavelmente incluíam as batalhas.

As palavras dele agradaram-na duplamente e seus olhos acenderam-se contentados. Na véspera de uma missão arriscada como a deles sempre existia tanta insegurança, e nada como sentir-se imersa em palavras doces e confortantes como aquelas.

_Sim, é deste jeito que eu gosto de te ver… –e disse com o timbre da voz malandro, convencido, e beijou-a outra vez, desta vez com delicadeza e suavidade.

Akane amava o modo com que ele podia ser extraordinariamente romântico e gentil, oferecendo um afeto tão puro e sincero, embora normalmente nunca demonstrasse possuir este traço de personalidade. Estava sempre reservando tais traços para ela.

Quando ele se afastou dela, tocou-lhe o rosto e ela entrecerrou os olhos sedutoramente:

_Tenho de ir. –e murmurou quase inaudível. E de repente, Duo não queria que ela fosse. Ela sentiu o mesmo e desejou poder retirar suas palavras. Mas já devia ser quase a hora da partida. A espera tinha terminado enfim, agora era hora de agir e deixar certas coisas em segundo plano.

Ele alisou-lhe o rosto e depois retirou a mão deste e sorriu melancólico:

_Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Ela assentiu militarmente e ergueu o capuz reassumindo um mistério magnético, deixando Duo sozinho parado no meio do aposento. Demorou para ele reagir e um pouco depois foi até a porta e ficou assistindo-a distanciar em direção de sua tenda.

_O que houve mestre?–disse o escudeiro, sem ter entendido as palavras dele, pois estava distraído novamente observando o cavaleiro negro se afastar.

_Nada. –Duo replicou com firmeza, desencoranjando questionamentos supérfluos e perigosos, ainda olhando para frente, sentindo a umidade do nevoeiro tocando-lhe as capas.

_Aquele não era o afamado Sir Arcus de Estherallis, patrão? –o escudeiro então indagou.

Duo o olhou e fez que sim com a cabeça, e voltou a olhar para frente.

_Aquele homem é muito intrigante, senhor…

_De fato. Sir Arcus não é o que aparenta ser… –Duo comentou maliciosamente e o escudeiro o ficou encarando sem nada compreender, com a curiosidade incitada pela frase do mestre. –Está tudo pronto? –e perguntou então, e viu o escudeiro assentir em resposta prontamente. –Ótimo. Chega de papo, é hora de partir. –e foi montar Deathscythe que o estava esperando ali fora, e o cavalo fitava o dono absorvente, mexendo a cabeça, frenético. Parecia ansioso pela jornada e pelas batalhas que sentia esperar a todos eles.

Duo acomodou ao seu gosto seus pertences que estavam sobre o cavalo, e depois de subir em Deathscythe ainda ficou procurando avistar Akane se afastando, mas percebeu que ela já tinha desaparecido na neblina.

::::::::

Heero sentiu um grande vazio interior, como se tivesse perdido algo importante há um tempo muito distante no passado e só agora se desse conta e uma amargura dolorida lhe subiu ao coração. Ele se sentiu de repente tão sozinho quando ela deixou sua tenda como se fosse um espírito. Ela era mesmo como um fantasma: vinha assombrar-lhe com palavras estranhas que o feriam e depois o abandonava mais perdido do que antes, deixando a lembrança de um sorriso. A única coisa diferente desta vez foi, que além do sorriso, ela deixou uma porção de esperança com ele, fato inédito e ainda mais atormentador. Mas ele não sentiu exatamente falta da companhia de Akane, foi uma solidão nova e pesada que de súbito o acometeu pouco tempo depois, derrubando-o.

Todas as palavras de Akane estavam em sua mente, e ele suspirou e se jogou na cama, os olhos luzindo em fúria. Era contra ele mesmo e contra a sua situação aquela fúria. Uma batalha árdua tomou lugar naquela tenda, foram duas horas de excruciante conflito o que Heero sofreu, inquieto, indo de um lado a outro até que se convenceu. Era por Relena que estava assim.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio depois desta conclusão foi de que era um fraco. Depois, condenou-se por ter deixado a missão para perseguir fúteis desejos pessoais. Ficou se autoflagelando, pensando possuir todas as fraquezas, sentindo ter se traído, acreditando que falhara. Era um golpe grande que lhe sobreviera, a queda tinha sido dura e erguer-se outra vez foi uma tarefa difícil. E depois de muito tempo percebeu o que estava fazendo consigo mesmo. Akane já o tinha alertado. Mas ele era sempre um ouvinte teimoso que demorava em tomar a peito o que lhe admoestavam. Estava sendo tão tolo ao temer suas próprias virtudes. Não havia nada de errado nele. E assim compreendera porque Zechs confiara nele especialmente para proteger Relena.

Fazia parte da missão dele zelar pela paz, lutar por ela e morrer, se fosse necessário. No centro de toda esta árdua busca pela paz que ele travava estava Relena. Depois de tanto percorrer, depois de tanto devastar, depois de tanto se entorpecer, Heero finalmente encontrara a peça mais importante da missão cavalheiresca, sua incumbência. Fora o imprevisto apenas que colocara os dois numa posição um pouco diferente da imaginada, sem querer acabaram enlaçados num sentimento profundo e inescapável.

Relena surgiu como um anjo, um que ele desprezara e hostilizara, mas que nunca desistiu dele. Em uma certa medida, ela compreendeu o que acontecia com ele desde o início, e o respeitava e suportava, sem desistir de toda a gentileza que queria lhe oferecer. Ela nunca escondeu sua afeição, ele sempre a pôde sentir, e a nobreza do coração dela raiava como uma luz perpétua que o tocava. Vazava sempre através dos sorrisos gloriosos que o queimavam. Nada nunca tinha atingido-o daquela forma e o feito despertar para sentimentos como aqueles.

Havia um grande conflito de interesses dentro dele. Era difícil negar sentir o que realmente sentia. Ele nunca esquecia aquilo que queria esquecer, ao contrário, isto sempre fica oprimindo-o o tempo todo. Por isso sentia tanta raiva. Heero era um conflito constante, digladiando-se contra ele próprio, e isto pode parecer tolo e confuso, pode parecer ser uma fraqueza, mas a vida dele contava uma história triste para justificar esta suposta infantilidade. A rispidez, as emoções enrustidas, a solidão, tudo era produto de um trauma imenso que se apoderou dele e de um treinamento hostil que fez dele o cavaleiro perfeito, o soldado mais eficiente.

Quando houve o incêndio que destruiu o castelo de sua família, causado por inimigos fomentadores de guerras, ele ficou órfão e perdeu o total interesse pela vida. Tinha apenas seis anos e era o único herdeiro de uma fortuna considerável. Foi acolhido por Doutor J, escolhido para tornar-se um cavaleiro, iniciando seu treinamento na infância. Heero foi privado de um coração, já que alguns mentores dele criam que este era desnecessário para um homem de armas. Tiraram dele o respeito pela própria vida, a necessidade por um objetivo maior além da missão, ele não tinha nada mais sublime que tal designação para viver ou morrer. Tal missão era o resumo de sua vida, começo, meio e fim. Heero nunca foi de fazer perguntas e expressar seus sentimentos e foi algo que ele desaprendeu ao longo do tempo, e assim, sempre aceitou seu treinamento com a frieza e certeza de que não havia mais nada. Mesmo assim, sem que ele percebesse, os questionamentos interiores foram combustíveis para uma chama intrigante que o incendiou toda a vida.

Depois de tanta reflexão e angústia amarga, Heero sentou-se na cama e suspirou, respirando devagar. Sentia que uma velha batalha tinha então chegado ao fim. Não tinha certeza de que a tinha vencido, mas isto não lhe importava, era algo a ser descoberto mais tarde, pois percebera que aquela se mostrava uma batalha onde a vitória era relativa – talvez fosse muito melhor perdê-la de fato. Heero então ouvia com clareza o uivo de lobos lá fora, canções melodiosas e atemorizantes de dor e suavidade contíguas. Era um som extremamente apaziguante para ele, cantavam sua dor latente, e fechando os olhos, ele respirava fundo, por fim concentrando-se em sua missão.

Era hora de pensar em seu objetivo para melhor cumpri-lo. Não teria tempo para si mesmo, se negligenciaria mesmo depois de chegar a tantas conclusões. Sua missão ainda era mais importante e não ia desistir, e seus olhos frios tinham firmeza em fitar cegamente à frente, expressando esta determinação sem igual. O fruto de toda a reflexão que fez naquelas poucas horas da madrugada, em vez de desfazê-lo da blindagem de indiferença, a fez mais rija e espessa do que antes. Heero estava preparado como nunca para qualquer desafio. Nunca a alma dele foi tão escura, nunca houve tanta ameaça e força naqueles olhos. A sanha do lobo abrilhantava seu sorriso com uma crueldade intensa, e tudo isto havia de extravasar em face de seu inimigo, impetuosamente.

Heero ergueu-se da cama e trocou de trajes, pronto para vestir a armadura de viagem prateada que recebera quando declarado pronto para ser um cavaleiro e ir defender e cumprir sua missão. Era uma herança agridoce de seu tutor, mas lhe era útil e seu principal instrumento, frequentemente a encarava como sua única posse além de Wing.

Todo coberto pelas placas de sua panóplia, Heero, arrumou a capa que pendia das ombreiras, parado no meio da tenda. Apanhou seus pertences para a viagem a serem colocados em Wing, jogou a mochila no ombro e apanhou seu capacete de viagem. Antes de deixar a tenda, fechou a entrada, esperando não mais precisar voltar naquele dia e não sabia muito bem quando estaria de volta. Fez o curto trajeto até a cavalariça sem pressa, ao entrar viu uma porção de baias vazias e logo concluiu que todos os outros cavalos "Formidáveis" já haviam sido retirados dali. Wing o olhou comprido desde a porta. Estava começando a pensar que Heero não ia vir buscá-lo e olhou repreensivamente para o dono quando ele se achegou.

Heero já tinha arrumado-o completamente para a viagem naquela tarde, antes mesmo de ser convidado para a reunião. Wing exibia a blindagem luzidia e prateada, como a de seu mestre, e seus olhos profundos brotavam de dentro da máscara de metal, diante de Heero ele exibia um temperamento seguro, além de uma infindável tranquilidade. Wing não tinha dúvidas de quem seria o vencedor.

Heero entrou na baia e arrumou a mochila próxima da sela e ajeitou o capacete prendendo-o também sobre a sela. Wing ficava com a cabeça pensa enquanto isso, quieto e silencioso, uma vez ou outra batia com o rabo comprido em Heero, que o olhava de soslaio e mantinha-se calado.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, Heero bateu no pescoço de Wing e puxou-o para fora pela brida. Ainda faltava uma hora para a partida, e Heero levou o cavalo consigo até o litoral, sentando-se sobre a colina que separava a praia do gramado. Lá, bem na frente, o mar ficava rugindo em vagas que se avolumavam até morrer na praia e recuar, pareciam dançar e mesurar diante da areia, numa quadrilha constante que durava noite e dia. Heero suspirou e Wing bateu com o focinho na cabeça dele relinchando depois, e Heero apenas olhou seu corcel, abrindo um meio sorriso incomodado. Wing relinchou outra vez, sem motivo aparente, e se afastou, balançando o rabo calmamente. Aquele era um animal excepcional, que interagia com o dono como poucos faziam, e parecia sentir toda perturbação interna de seu mestre. O rapaz apenas ficou observando Wing afastar-se sobre ombro, e riu discretamente, contagiado pela tranquilidade deste.

Ficou ali por mais de meia hora, matando o tempo, os pensamentos todos em branco, o espírito muito concentrado e a expressão do rosto circunspeta. Não havia expectativa ou ansiedade ou tensão fazendo o pulsar do coração oscilante, nada parecia poder incomodá-lo. Até sua aparência era de quem estava alheio do mundo, os olhos parados no oceano em sua frente com as ondas se abandonando na areia e a brisa batendo nele, fazendo a capa agitar-se levemente. Tudo estava muito escuro, mais do que costumava ser durante a noite, as estrelas no firmamento pareciam brocados de prata sobre veludo negro de tão numerosas. Era uma noite calma que parecia preceder uma manhã gloriosa e prometer bom sucesso aos cavaleiros e sua empresa.

Quando foi atrás de Wing, o encontrou parado no meio de um gramado, distraído, olhando a volta e procurando algo interessante no chão. Quando viu Heero se aproximar, levantou o focinho e os olhos suaves encararam-no com prontidão. Soube então que chegara a hora. Heero montou nele e fazendo-o marchar, encaminharam-se pomposamente para a entrada do acampamento. Faltavam vinte minutos para as quatro horas da manhã.

Parado, do lado de fora dos portões do acampamento, Heero olhou a volta e suspirou antes de vestir o capacete, e erguendo o visor, ficou esperando, em silêncio, os olhos gélidos e luminosos surgindo de dentro do elmo, fitando a frente, o caminho a ser seguido. Parecia tão incorruptível postado ali, como se fosse um monumento levantado a honra de um grande herói. Havia algo de muito marcante na presença dele, como se algo o anunciasse, parecia sempre cercado de um fulgor de honra que indicava a presença de um cavaleiro genuíno. Deste modo, quem olhasse de longe e os visse não poderia deixar de sentir-se deslumbrado, e logo ouvindo o sussurro da presença honrosa do rapaz, haveria de declarar, com solene respeito, que lá se achava um valoroso cavaleiro e seu corcel. Postado ali, com a brisa suavemente movendo um pouco a capa e as vestes do corcel, um halo de força e bravura raiava a volta dele e do cavalo, a força da imagem era comovente.

Heero apenas se perguntava se esta fama valia o esforço e se o fulgor que o cercava o guiaria para algum lugar e se o testemunho de sua honra faria dele uma pessoa melhor. Com um suspiro pesado contido pelo capacete, ele mantinha sempre os olhos firmes a frente, usando de uma paciência que aprendera ter recentemente, com as últimas situações que vinha atravessando.

Era o fim das preparações e o começo da luta.

* * *

Eu li a review da Midori-chan e me deu um aperto no peito: precisava postar! Volto essa semana ainda com outro capítulo, prometo!

Esse capítulo é longo, um tanto cansativo, e eu gostava dele bem mais quando escrevi, milhões de anos atrás.

O que acharam? Me deixem reviews!

Obrigada pela paciência, pelo tempo e pelo carinho!

Até logo!

16.07.2017


	30. Ataque Surpresa

**No último capítulo…**

Os seis cavaleiros se preparam para a partida para a missão. Cada um tem seus assuntos para meditar, suas lembranças para entesourar e dilemas para resolver em face da necessidade de unir-se e lutar. Heero se sente cada vez mais de acordo com seus sentimentos e preocupações em relação a Relena.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 30 – Ataque surpresa**

Wing tinha a cabeça altiva, olhando na mesma direção de Heero, e parecia enxergar distante, parecia poder ver o Sol se erguendo sobre alguma terra longínqua, e não emitia som ou esboçava movimento. Nada a sua volta escapava de sua atenção, mesmo que ele parecesse muito alienado, e com um leve agitar de orelhas, ouviu o aproximar de pessoas e cavalos.

_O que há, Wing? –Heero sempre levava em conta os alertas de Wing.

O cavalo fungou fortemente e virou a cabeça para a direção da cidade, e entre a neblina, tanto ele quanto Heero, viram surgir quatro cavalos. As luzes que atravessavam a camada de neblina e tocava fracamente aqueles que se aproximavam revelava o brilho de brocados, e campainhas nas rédeas iam tilintando anunciando a chegada deles. Na frente, vinha Zechs, vestido num traje de gala de cavaleiro, usando uma armadura branca e lustrosa, com colares largos de pedras preciosas sobre a cota de malha. Sua escolta o seguia, eram todos guardas palacianos em seus trajes de vigília. O príncipe abriu um sorriso, cumprimentando o cavaleiro, e pronunciou:

_Eu imaginava encontrá-lo aqui, mesmo a esta hora. Isto é sinal de que se sente pronto. –e Zechs pediu para que a escolta se afastasse um pouco, pois não queria os soldados intrometendo-se nos assuntos.

Heero lançou um fito prepotente para o príncipe sem modificar a expressão austera do rosto. Havia uma grande frieza possuindo-o todo e embora formasse uma imagem que vertia glória, era fácil sentir-se apequenado diante de tanta ferocidade oculta.

_Que veio fazer aqui, Zechs? –Heero indagou arrogantemente, fazendo Wing mexer-se um pouco, e o animal relinchou.

_Acho justo que eu mesmo venha despedi-los, pois afinal é por mim que partem…

Heero fez com a cabeça que entendeu e manteve um silêncio perturbador depois disto, e Zechs o ficou encarando, firme e sério, enquanto seu cavalo trigueiro parecia inquieto.

Havia algo naquele rapaz que o deixava admirado. Era alguns anos mais novo que ele, entretanto já tinha uma fama que sobrepujava qualquer proeza que Zechs executara. Heero era um "Formidável", uma ordem jovem, e só pertenciam a ela cavaleiros de um potencial raro e extraordinário. Zechs não temia em admitir que em muitos aspectos, aqueles jovens afamados eram superiores a sua própria ordem. Mas ainda assim, se os "Formidáveis" haviam de receber destaque, muito mais Heero o devia receber. Entre os seis cavaleiros, Heero era o que mais surpreendia em habilidade e destreza. E todo o ser dele era preenchido por uma alma principesca que era impossível desrespeitar. Assim, Zechs o admirava, e seu espírito cavalheiresco alvoroçava-se, implorando para encontrar tal mancebo num duelo.

_O que foi? –Heero desafiou, desgostando de que Zechs o ficasse encarando daquela forma, e Zechs pareceu despertado de um transe.

_Me desculpe. –ele respondeu depois, roucamente, e aquietou um pouco o cavalo.

E os dois cavaleiros ficaram parados, um de fronte ao outro, por um longo período sem falar nada. Zechs continuava observando Heero com curiosidade, e Heero não mais se incomodou de repreender Zechs por isso. Ficou calado, fingindo que Zechs não estava ali, indiferente e arrogante como sempre.

_Não acredito que isto seja assunto apropriado para este momento, rapaz, mas, mesmo assim, gostaria de dizer que me agradaria muito duelar contra você um dia. Se estivéssemos vivendo um outro momento, agora mesmo você veria minha luva no chão. –Zechs foi dizendo eloquente, com um ar debochado, sorrindo, olhando Heero com intimidade.

Os olhos de Heero o encontraram e dentro do capacete, abriu um sorriso de maldade que Zechs não pôde ver, embora o escutasse na voz de Heero ao dizer:

_Não duelo por capricho, Alteza, mas seu desafio eu não poderia rejeitar. Mesmo neste momento eu haveria de apanhar sua luva, e mesmo neste instante haveríamos de duelar, porque não posso recuar, mesmo que esta seja minha vontade.

Zechs sorriu deleitado pela audácia do rapaz, e meneou a cabeça:

_Seria uma ocasião memorável, não? Vou aguardar por ela, assim sendo.

Heero preferiu não dizer mais nada, embora pensasse que preferia duelar contra Zechs por um motivo real, não por simples desafio. Mas qualquer fosse a circunstância, duelaria, escondendo com quanto gosto faria isto debaixo de seu desdém e sua apatia.

_Quem vem lá? –ambos ouviram um soldado bradar, mas isto não apresentava nenhuma ameaça para Zechs ou Heero.

Wing olhou em direção do acampamento, muito consciente de quem naquele momento se achegava. Eram os outros cavaleiros, e sentia no ar o cheiro de Heavyarms, Sandrock e Sheng Long. Os quatro cavalos trocaram relinchos, e o cavalo do príncipe bateu o casco no chão.

_Alteza, o que o traz aqui? –Quatre indagou ao notar Zechs, olhando-o com surpresa.

_Resolveu juntar-se a nós? –Trowa disse com ar de cobrança e provocação, já sabendo isto ser muito improvável. Zechs riu diante da frase dele, acostumado com a rispidez daqueles rapazes.

_Sinto que não, mas venho despedi-los de forma honrosa por irem lutar uma causa minha.

_Veio aliviar a consciência, caso nos esteja mandando para a morte… Pois deste modo poderá dizer que nos despediu em paz e que partimos por livre e espontânea vontade, e sua honra continuará imaculada. –Wu Fei irritou-se, e foi dizendo sem decoro.

Zechs franziu as sobrancelhas espantado, mas riu depois, achando o sarcasmo de Wu Fei divertido, não se importando com a reclamação insultuosa. Ele era um nobre razoável. Respeitaria a opinião dos "Formidáveis" como a de um conselho de sábios.

Um som de relincho cortou a neblina ao passo que outro cavaleiro se aproximava. Vinha Deathscythe, a rigor, de negro e prata, trazendo Duo, que ao olhar Zechs não escondeu a curiosidade:

_A Alteza por aqui, é? Que foi agora?

_Não foi nada. –Zechs apenas respondeu isto, indisposto de ter de explicar outra vez sua presença ali.

Heero olhou Zechs e riu, e Duo olhou os dois perplexos.

_Ah, que gente misteriosa… –e disse depois despreocupadamente, mas Trowa explicou:

_O príncipe está aqui para nos despedir. –e concisamente fez soar sua voz aristocrática, olhando Zechs penetrantemente.

Zechs mesurou positivamente a cabeça e Duo fez-se esclarecido então. Depois, lançou um fito geral aos cinco cavaleiros e suspirou.

_O mapa está aqui? –Heero indagou Quatre que solenemente assentiu. –Ótimo, então partiremos.

_Mas não estamos todos aqui. –Quatre lembrou, cauteloso.

Zechs olhou tanto Quatre e Heero enquanto a conversa transcorria, e por fim notou mesmo que um dos "Formidáveis" faltava.

_Eu sei. –Heero respondeu rispidamente, sem qualquer emoção, para a surpresa de todos.

_Sir Arcus não irá? –Trowa indagou, deixando-se mostrar confuso, embora tivesse grandes suspeitas de algo maior por trás desse fato.

Zechs ouvindo tudo ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Não sentia nenhuma decepção, apenas intriga.

_Ele disse que viria conosco. –Duo comentou, de repente introvertido, e abaixou os olhos imediatamente depois de dizer isto.

_E o que importa? Não podemos ficar esperando. –Wu Fei interferiu, ranzinza e Heero o olhou, sempre guardando silêncio.

_Vamos embora. –e disse por fim, e lançou um fito para Zechs, algo de aparência desrespeitosa, e apenas murmurou: –Até a volta.

Zechs sorriu e assentiu em seguida. De alguma forma, sentiu ali uma cumplicidade, aquela partilhada por dois soldados, o respeito e a evidência de que havia uma dívida de honra a ser quitada.

Quatre hesitante assistiu Wing movimentar-se, e ficou incomodado com a decisão de partirem sem Arcus. Duo parecia amplamente confuso, enquanto Trowa enchia-se de suspeitas absorventes e Wu Fei aborrecia-se, como sempre. Ele foi o primeiro a fazer o cavalo andar e seguiu Heero, sem virar-se para Zechs. Por fim, todos o imitaram, e os cinco cavaleiros foram deixando o acampamento a passos silenciosos e lentos, ouvindo:

_Eu estarei esperando o regresso de vocês. Boa sorte nesta jornada. –Zechs desejou e não ousou falar a palavra "adeus". Voltando-se para sua escolta pediu que eles seguissem os "Formidáveis" até a saída da cidade e manobrando o cavalo, voltou para o palácio sozinho, esquecendo-se de que tudo o que acontecia era motivo de tristeza, empregando sua fé nos cinco rapazes que partiam, um sorriso provocante abrindo-se em seu rosto.

::::::::

Sem perceberem, a alvorada encontrou os cavaleiros no meio de um bosque, mas tudo era tão sombrio lá dentro que realmente mal podiam notar o Sol nascente brilhando. Os cavalos iam num ritmo veloz, mas não exaustivo, e nada os surpreendera no caminho. Seria uma longa viagem, mas não buscavam pensar em quão distante estava o objetivo para não se desanimar.

Os sons da floresta os distraía, e era a única coisa audível, e já faziam duas horas que ninguém falava nada. Duo ás vezes bocejava enquanto olhava a volta, vendo as árvores passar. Tudo parecia iluminado de verde por ali, como se não houvesse outras cores no mundo, e a vista dele estava ficando confusa, também por causa do sono. O falcão de Trowa tinha levantado vôo e piava lá no alto, vigiando as imediações, mas não demorou muito para ele retornar, preferindo o conforto do ombro do dono. Ele olhava os lados e piava petulante.

Parecia que fazia tanto tempo de cavalgada, mas fazia apenas duas horas que deixaram o reino e não tinham percorrido muito do trajeto. Quatre ia consultando o mapa e dizendo vez por outra para onde tinham de ir, calculava demoradamente o quanto já tinham coberto, o que sempre se revelava desesperadoramente pouco e ele suspirava melancólico por causa disto.

Já tinha passado do meio-dia e eles chegaram a uma pequena fazenda. Tinham saído do bosque mais ou menos às onze horas e já viam uma outra floresta a ser atravessada, mas a fome falava muito alto, e Quatre, polidamente, foi pedir um almoço, mesmo que fosse parco, para ele e seus companheiros. O fazendeiro estranhou a gentileza do rapaz, olhou sobranceiro para os outros cavaleiros e via as armaduras elaboradas de todos eles, e entendendo que eram de muita nobre estirpe concordou em dar algo a eles, como se esperasse alguma recompensa.

_O senhor fique com estas cinco peças de prata pela generosidade… –Quatre disse depois, dando moedas na mão do fazendeiro taciturno. O pouco de sopa com pedaços de carne que tomaram os ajudaria a continuar. Iam descansar em outro lugar por que não confiavam na hospitalidade do homem e temiam que Wu Fei irrompesse em comentários comprometedores ali e arranjasse confusão.

_O que acontece com esta gente? –Duo indagou impressionado, encostado numa árvore na entrada da próxima floresta e Quatre suspirou pesaroso, e manteve-se calado.

_São mesquinhos! Não sabem nem sequer como tratar uma caravana de cavaleiros como nós! –finalmente Wu Fei comentou irado, descontente com o tratamento hostil do fazendeiro.

_Eles mal tem o que dividir. Cale a boca, Wu Fei. –Heero pronunciou, ríspido e Wu Fei o olhou com raiva.

_Acho que ele tem medo de que sejamos inimigos, devem estar acostumados a serem maltratados por viajantes. Pobres camponeses… até mesmo aqui em Sanc… são mesmo épocas muito duras para todos. –Quatre disse, empregando sua misericórdia e sua empatia, e sempre soava tão piedoso…

_Realmente. São épocas tão duras que é melhor começarmos a escolher melhor quem nos oferecerá hospitalidade, pois teremos um longo caminho pela frente. –Trowa concluiu sério, olhando para dentro da floresta, sentado numa pedra.

_Eu ainda estou com fome… –Duo reclamou, e pensava quando é que encontrariam outra vez alguém para lhes ajudar.

Quando eram duas horas, eles levantaram-se e entraram na floresta, que era fria e fechada. Quatre ia à frente, de olho no mapa, orando para que estivesse guiando corretamente, e Heero ia a seu encalço, supervisionando-o. Trowa estava pensando em caçar para o jantar, resolvido a não depender mais da hospitalidade de ninguém, e com o arco e a flecha armados em sua mão, ele ia ao final da fila. Heavyarms seguia sozinho sem ser levado pelas rédeas enquanto Trowa esperava uma presa e seu falcão silenciosamente observava sua volta. Como um felino predador, seus olhos eram sensíveis e também os seus ouvidos, e antes das quatro horas, tinha apanhado dois coelhos.

Ninguém falou nada contra sua atitude, mas também não expressaram quão gratos eram pela sabedoria de Trowa, e iam seguindo em silêncio sempre, apenas os passos das montarias e os sons a voltas quebravam o sossego. Quando começou anoitecer, e uivos potentes irromperam ao longe, tinham alcançado uma pequena clareira enevoada.

_Devemos parar aqui? –Quatre indagou, em dúvida, olhando Heero um pouco atrás.

Heero suspirou e olhou a volta e o céu.

_Não temos escolha. –e por fim disse.

_Certo, muito bem, não devíamos realmente parar aqui, no meio desta floresta com todos estes uivos a nossa volta, mas, tenho de concordar que, se andar mais um pouco sobre Deathscythe, nunca mais conseguirei sair da posição de montaria… –Duo pilheriou, descendo do cavalo, que irritado com ele, relinchou e bateu o focinho em suas costas.

Trowa riu e recebeu o falcão em sua mão, alisando um pouco as penas do animal e colocando-o sobre a sela de Heavyarms depois. Eles dividiram as tarefas então. Wu Fei e Duo iriam pegar um pouco de lenha no arredor, Quatre ia preparar o local da fogueira e Trowa e Heero iam preparar os coelhos. Eles não tinham muitos recursos, visto que tinham de levar poucas coisas para não cansarem os cavalos, mas sabiam se virar bem.

Havia uivos soando e pareciam sempre cercarem, como se houvesse um lobo atrás de cada árvore, e Duo e Wu Fei ia caminhando com cautela pelo meio do nevoeiro, apanhando alguns gravetos.

_É bom lembrarmos de fazermos isto mais cedo da próxima vez, não concorda? –Duo sugeriu debochado, mantendo os olhos muito atentos a volta, temendo um ataque por bandoleiros ou lobos.

_É uma grande falta de organização, eu devo dizer… Nem parece que somos experientes neste tipo de jornada! –Wu Fei disse irritado, mas desta vez, ele tinha razão. –É vergonhoso.

Duo o escutou e não disse nada.

_Você ouviu? –Wu Fei de repente indagou muito baixo e Duo o olhou e parou para escutar.

_O que há? –e depois de alguns minutos indagou, sem ter ouvido nada.

_Parece que eu ouvi algo se movimentando aqui por perto… que estranho. –Wu Fei disse, intrigado, olhando a volta, mas imaginou que devia ser algum animal.

Mas continuaram a ouvir então, eles não sabiam bem para que lado estava um som de gravetos rachando-se devagar, e entreolharam-se, cheios de suspeita.

_Mas o que será… –Duo mal terminou a frase e deixou as reticências no ar, pensativo, imaginando que tipo de mistério os espreitava por ali. Mas como já tinham bastante lenha, resolveram regressar, e encontraram tudo pronto para que o fogo fosse aceso e eles tomassem sua simples refeição antes de descansarem um pouco.

Não pensavam em ficar muito tempo por ali, talvez umas três horas. Já estava completamente noite e deviam ser nove horas quando eles iniciaram o jantar. Todos os cavalos se agruparam num canto para aquecerem-se, e pareciam muito calmos apesar da atmosfera ameaçadora.

_Estou incomodado. –Quatre admitiu. –Deve haver muitos lobos nesta floresta, precisamos que alguém vigie durante a noite.

Os outros rapazes se entreolharam, desinteressados e prosseguiram na refeição. Quatre suspirou, olhando através da chama da fogueira que produzia uma imagem irreal a sua volta. Achava todos muito frios, e acreditava que era preciso que eles se unissem mais, se considerassem mais, para que a missão pudesse ter um resultado satisfatório. Até o momento, tudo parecia muito fragmentado, e Quatre lamentava a falta de confiança que todos demonstravam.

_Está certo, deixa que eu vigio. –por fim, para a surpresa de todos, Heero acatou a sugestão de Quatre, a voz desagradada, mas seu ânimo parecia tranquilo. Heero não se importava com os lobos e seus uivos. Na verdade, até achava os uivos melodiosos. Quatre o olhou grato e voltava a pensar que seria preciso fazer planejamentos para melhorar a organização para a próxima noite.

Trowa enquanto isto examinava o mapa, depois de ter comido o suficiente para passar bem até o amanhecer. Duo ficava alimentando o fogo, jogando folhas e gravetinhos nas chamas, e Wu Fei olhava a fogueira perdido. Ficaram ali sentados esquentando-se com os corações distantes. Não se falavam quase, não se miravam, pareciam perdidos em algum lugar remoto. E por fim, foram dormir. Deitaram sobre mantas finas, que mal os livrava da sujeira de terra e cobriram-se com as capas. Não era muito confortável, mas davam mérito ao hábito que fizera deles tão resistentes até mesmo para descansarem em condições assim.

Heero caminhou para junto dos cavalos, envolto em sua capa, e sentou-se aos pés de Wing. Ficou observando a volta, tudo estava muito parado e calado, e a fogueira trepidava enquanto suas chamas iam consumindo toda a lenha até extinguir-se. Devia ser quase dez horas, Heero calculou, talvez um pouco menos, ele não podia ter certeza já que quase não via o céu enquanto debaixo da abóbada de galhos e folhas sombrias. A neblina parecia formar um círculo, seguindo os limites da clareira, e tudo parecia muito sinistro e frio enquanto uma aragem às vezes vinha dançar por ali.

E por duas horas, Heero manteve-se completamente acordado e atento, pensando em nada, apenas descansando e ouvindo um uivo ocasional cortar o silêncio tenso. Porém, alguns minutos depois, ele voltou-se para Wing e com rouquidão, instruiu sério:

_Me avise se ver ou sentir algo estranho.

O cavalo baixou os olhos para o dono e bufou positivamente, e já voltou o focinho para frente, alerta, meneando um pouco a cabeça com inquietude. A fogueira quase tinha apagado completamente, ardiam algumas brasas que ainda crepitavam, e Heero encostou a cabeça nas pernas de Wing e começou a cochilar. Não tinha nenhum receio em fazer isso, sabia que Wing estaria muito atento a tudo e executaria bem sua tarefa. Aquele era um animal excepcional, o treinamento que recebera fora muito rígido e o preparara como um corcel de guerra imbatível.

Os minutos iam passando devagar por entre a atmosfera triste da clareira, e os lobos continuavam uivando como se marcassem o tempo. Deviam ser 3 horas da manhã quando Trowa acordou com um ruído inquietante. Viu Heero adormecido no posto de guarda e percebeu Wing vigiando por ele, e este olhou Trowa comunicativo, com responsabilidade, e bufou vigorosamente com um falso relincho, alarmado, apontando algo com a cabeça. Trowa observou o corcel e virou-se. Estava sentindo algo errado ao redor, seus sentidos eram muito aguçados, e tais sensações o tinham arrancado do sono. Ele sentia a aproximação de alguma criatura e nunca os uivos tinham ficado tão altos. Trowa foi e começou a despertar todos e Heero acordou bem a tempo de ver que estavam cercados.

Haviam lobos por toda parte, talvez vinte deles, e todos rosnavam com caninos a mostra e olhos refulgindo, mas alguns pareciam curiosos com a presença embora ferozes. Heero logo concluiu que ali devia ser parte do território de caça e os animais estavam sentindo-se invadidos e ameaçados. A disposição de lutar estava acesa nos olhos vivos e pequenos, que insistiam em olhar fixamente cada um dos rapazes. A fogueira havia apagado completamente e havia certa medida de neblina cobrindo tudo, e a alcatéia avançou vorazmente neles com saltos e rosnados.

Trowa armou o arco agilmente e começou a defender-se das feras antes que elas se aproximassem e os outros puxaram suas espadas, ao passo que os lobos pulavam neles com sanha, a bocarra aberta para cravar logo os dentes, e às vezes era difícil escapar de tais assaltos. Heero ficou onde estava, protegendo os cavalos, o que não estava sendo uma tarefa das mais fáceis. Havia três lobos que atacavam em grupo pulando sobre os cavalos com os caninos à mostra, assustando-os, e mal Heero tirava um lobo de cima de Sandrock, lá estava outro em Deathscythe e assim por diante. Os animais se feriam, mas não pareciam dispostos a ceder. E apesar de sobressaltados, se opunham selvagens aos seus atacantes, buscando pisotear os predadores que ás vezes se afastavam hesitantes por causa da chuva de patas poderosas.

Havia um grande ruído enchendo a floresta agora. Os lobos rosnavam, ganiam e latiam, ofegantes, intercalando os ataques, e os rapazes bradavam e buscavam nocautear os lobos com muito esforço, era como o som de uma batalha entre tropas ocorrendo na clareira. Os animais eram tão incansáveis quanto os rapazes e faziam jus a fama de ferocidade assassina que carregavam, assim como os rapazes faziam a fama de beligerância que lhes era atribuída. E apesar de serem logo jogados para longe ou traspassados pelas lâminas, os lobos conseguiam marcar suas garras, e ás vezes seu dentes, nos rapazes, sempre buscando feri-los.

A luta estava intensa, os lobos ensandecidos pela ira, seu número sobrepujando o de presas. Exausto, Quatre perguntava-se quando aquilo iria acabar. Ele foi até Heero auxiliar na defesa dos cavalos, vendo a dificuldade que havia ali. A ajuda de Quatre foi muito bem-vinda, mas sem que Quatre pudesse prever, um lobo preto intencionava atacar Heero pelas costas, saltando sobre ele.

_Heero, cuidado! –Duo avisou acalorado quando viu o que estava preste a acontecer, e ao mesmo tempo metia a espada em um lobo acinzentado que pulava sobre seu ombro. E apesar de seu aviso amigo, não havia mais tempo para defender-se de sofrer o ataque. O lobo estava no ar quando surgiu uma faca afiada zunindo pelo ar e fincou-se nele, derrubando-o.

Por um momento, todos arriscaram distrair-se para procurar a origem da faca e alguns se sobressaltaram ao ver um cavalo negro dar um salto elegante para dentro da clareira trazendo um cavaleiro todo trajado de negro com uma tocha na mão. O cavaleiro ia fazendo seu cavalo sinistro galopar por entre os lobos, e ao passar pela área da fogueira, jogou sua tocha e reavivou as chamas, ao passo que o cavalo empinou-se atrás das labaredas.

Desmontando com a espada na mão, o cavaleiro recém-chegado os ajudou a vencer a briga. Quando o último lobo resolveu fugir, mancando e ganindo tristemente para o interior da floresta, os rapazes olharam à volta ofegando acalorados pelo combate ferrenho que travaram. Os lobos exterminados contavam seis, e Trowa sacrificou um que agonizava aos seus pés, entristecido pelo sofrimento do animal. Os demais tinham fugido, feridos, talvez também não sobrevivessem, mas fora uma situação difícil a vivida ali, e os rapazes não tiveram muita escolha.

Depois disso, todos dirigiram o olhar para o desconhecido vestido de negro, o único que usava o elmo de viagem, e sua capa se rasgara nas bordas por causa das garras lupinas. Seu cavalo veio até ele e ganhou um afago leve seu focinho. Enfim, o cavaleiro negro levantou o visor do capacete, e tudo que se pode ver foram olhos verdes aveludados e marcantes surgindo pela abertura. Não havia expressão nestes, apenas brilho, e por um instante se voltaram para baixo.

Heero olhava-o fixamente e muito assustadoramente, sem dirigir palavra, além de olhos duros. O cavaleiro negro ergueu os olhos para ele e devolveu-lhe um fito forte, mas não ousava dizer palavra também. Era um silêncio mortal aquele no qual eles todos estavam mergulhados, ninguém atrevia a comentar qualquer coisa.

_Sir Arcus. –Trowa disse aristocraticamente. O cavaleiro negro assentiu e manteve-se em completo silêncio, como se fosse proibido falar, e Trowa o fitava sentindo uma vibração curiosa vindo daquele cavaleiro. Ele sentia que dentro do capacete, Arcus sorria, e ele adivinhava aquele sorriso, embora nunca tenha visto a face do cavaleiro.

Então, Arcus tirou o capacete e uma multidão de longas melenas cor de fogo saiu profusamente de dentro, caindo como um véu sobre a capa. Ninguém acreditava nos olhos ao passo que fitava perplexo a face do cavaleiro negro que eles conheciam pelo nome de Arcus.

_Olá, rapazes… –a voz ronronante encheu o ar parado da clareira, e os olhos verdes faiscavam instigantes enquanto Akane olhava os outros "Formidáveis" alegremente, sorrindo o sorriso que Trowa adivinhara. Ele não se enganara em pensar que já conhecia aquele sorriso, mesmo que acreditasse nunca tê-lo visto. –Mas olhe só a bagunça que aprontaram… –e ela prosseguiu falando, olhando a volta e os provocando espoleta, e balançava o braço cuja mão segurava o capacete.

_Eu não acredito… O que está acontecendo? –Quatre murmurou hesitante. Ele achava estar vendo miragens, ele achava que a luz das chamas tremulantes o estava deixando tonto. Não sabia o que fazer. Não era possível. E foi bem isto que Wu Fei bradou numa amargura imensurável:

_Não é possível! Me diz que isto é brincadeira! Não pode ser verdade! –ele também estava em estado de choque enquanto olhava a garota vestida na armadura pomposa de preto lustroso que ele tanto tinha associado com um rapaz. Isto lhe era inaceitável. –Eu não posso suportar isto! Eu não posso! É inconcebível!

_Ai, tá bom, nós já sacamos! –Duo interrompeu a ladainha de Wu Fei, entediado. Wu Fei o olhou numa indignação tremenda, e não entendia a calma dele em face do que acabavam de descobrir. Pois ele, ele sentia tudo, menos calma e displicência, e como um dragão, Wu Fei lançava fogos pelas ventas, cheio de raiva por ter sido enganado por uma garota.

Trowa assistia tudo com reserva, sem pressa para demonstrar uma reação ou dizer algo, aparentemente não fazia caso, mas o que realmente estranhava era a forma tranquila de Heero olhar Akane dentro da armadura e não falar nada. Ele investigou isto por um instante longo, olhando Heero e Akane alternadamente. Era fácil derivar conclusões do que ele sentia haver, para ele era muito fácil, e então Trowa abriu um sorriso seguro, mostrando uma humildade bonita, e disse simplesmente com voz de deboche contido:

_Eu já desconfiava… –e sorria para Heero e Akane, e ela deu de ombros divertidamente. Heero ignorou-lhe o sorriso, fingindo-se inatingível, fingindo não ser verdade o que Trowa bem percebeu.

_Mas como pode ser assim? –Quatre ainda não se recuperara –É muito perigoso para a senhorita, uma jovem doce e grácil… Por que você se exporia desta forma? Como pode uma moça ser um cavaleiro? –Quatre raciocinava seriamente e seus olhos estavam perturbados. –Isto não é contra as regras? –e então ele tocou na parte sensível da situação.

Akane o olhou com a firmeza diante daquela frase e um relampejar de honra inflou-lhe o peito. Nisto, todos viram que ela era um inegável cavaleiro, de coração, mente e espírito, pois brio como aquele só podia existir num cavaleiro.

_Não me importa. É bom vocês começarem a se acostumar com a situação. –ela disse sucinta com um toque de rispidez.

_Você é louca! Sabia disso? Sua abusada! É impossível se acostumar com algo assim! –Wu Fei objetou rebelde, chibatando com as palavras sanhosas.

_Eu me acostumei com você, Wu Fei, cale a boca. –Duo intrometeu-se outra vez e retorquiu entediado, e outra vez Wu Fei o olhou abismado. Indagava-se repugnado o motivo de Duo estar defendendo aquela garota.

_Como você esteve guardando este segredo todo este tempo? –Trowa não ouvia a revolta de Wu Fei, mas estava admirado e com elegância na voz perguntou, interessado na parte técnica. Akane lhe sorriu jovial e suspirou com melancolia.

_Não foi nada fácil, pode ter certeza, mas levando em conta que Sir Arcus estava sempre tão ocupado… –ela falou, riu e fez alusão ao tanto de desculpas e desconversas que já tinha usado ao longo de sua vida para tapear as pessoas, e Trowa logo a compreendeu e assim sorriu-lhe brandamente. Ele podia ser muito compreensivo e terno apesar de aparentar sempre altaneiro.

_Senhorita, isto é muito sério… –Quatre disse numa leve admoestação, mas estava preocupado com ela, pensando no que poderia acontecer se outras pessoas soubessem da realidade. Ele desenvolvera muito carinho por Akane e, sobretudo, se preocupava com a segurança de qualquer moça, por causa de sua nobre gentileza. –Mas fico feliz em saber que o sexto cavaleiro "Formidável" é você, senhorita, é um privilégio tê-la conosco. –e por fim declarou, aceitando com muita alegria a identidade de Arcus.

Era-lhe agradável saber que Akane, que sempre estava com eles com afeição e cuidados, era parte da ordem, e tinha certeza de que ela seria um instrumento valioso e útil muito mais como moça do que como rapaz e sorria para ela, já desanuviado do choque e das inseguranças. De todos, ele foi quem aceitou mais rápido.

Trowa alegaria já ter andando desconfiando do fato, e vindo dele, tal frase não soava estranha, pois ele tinha sentidos aguçados e grande perspicácia, tudo felino, e pelo que estivera observando do transcorrer dos muitos dias que passaram convivendo, como nunca antes estiveram, tão estreitamente, parecia que toda a solução daquele intrigante mistério convergia para Akane.

_Mas o fato é que eu ainda estou guardando o meu segredo. –e ela depois disse, agora estava muito séria, não parecia muito a mesma Akane de antes. –Eu não desistirei dele. Imploro, em nome da caridade e da lealdade cavalheiresca, que vocês guardem este meu segredo, pois é pela honra da minha família, para vingar meus pais de quem não me recordo, que sou cavaleiro. O único empecilho deste feito é o fato de eu ser moça. Eis que agora o meu passado e meu futuro estão nas mãos dos senhores. –ela pediu cerimoniosa, exibindo uma submissão comovente e grande honra, e os rapazes abaixavam a cabeça para pensar no seu pedido, com exceção de Duo e Heero, que apenas observavam a cena, já que não tinham mais nada a perdoar, conceder e prometer sobre o assunto, tudo já tendo sido feito antes.

_Está bem, nós te respeitamos, milady Akane. Eu guardarei o seu segredo. –Trowa disse roucamente, fechando o sorriso e voltando ao modo donairoso de antes, mas ela sabia da sinceridade dele e lhe sorriu muito agradecida.

_Eu admiro a ti e a tua coragem, seu segredo é seguro comigo. Sou-te leal. –Quatre complementou o que tinha dito alguns momentos atrás.

_Também lhes serei. –Akane murmurou a promessa contente e solene.

_E vocês dois? Não vão falar nada? Por que não estão surpresos? –Wu Fei implicou então com Duo e Heero que ficaram a parte do assunto o tempo todo.

_Nós fomos mais espertos e descobrimos antes! –Duo pilheriou e Akane o olhou feio, mas ele riu malandro. Heero permaneceu em seu soturno silêncio, não ia dizer nada, não pretendia demonstrar nada.

_Vocês já sabiam? Seus traidores! –Wu Fei ofendeu furioso e dirigiu sua fúria para Akane na forma de um olhar.

_Chega, Wu Fei. –Heero então disparou suas palavras com um ar imperioso, e Wu Fei o ficou fitando alguns minutos depois, sem palavras e sem ação. –Já estamos aqui, não estamos? Do que vai adiantar você ficar fazendo cena? –e Heero terminou apunhalando Wu Fei com um olhar congelador de alma.

Wu Fei observou a impassibilidade incorporada em Heero e voltou a olhar Akane. Não parecia nunca resolvido a abrandar. Era muito teimoso.

_Eu não me importo se você não me aceitar como cavaleiro ou quiser contar a verdade e me entregar, Wu Fei. –ela disse então, firme mas despreocupada, olhando-o tranquilamente, e pouco se importava de fato. Sempre fora disposta a aceitar as consequências de todos os seus atos e ninguém desconfiava daquilo.

_Ah! Não me venha dar uma de inatingível agora… Há limites para ser abusada… Pouco me importa o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com você. Já me basta ter entrado nessa missão… não vou me meter com mais essa. –ele disse gesticulando com ferocidade. Entretanto, ainda sempre se sentiria insultado em cooperar com aquela situação tão desonrosa para os cavaleiros. Ter uma mulher entre eles lhe era sinônimo de desgraça.

Ela abriu um sorriso faceiro e mesurou, arqueando muito o corpo, dobrando o pescoço voltando sua cabeça para baixo:

_Obrigada. –era uma atitude solene. E Wu Fei reconhecia isto.

_O que iremos fazer com você… –Trowa disse maliciosamente, olhando-a com bondade, e ela apenas sorriu, dando de ombros mais uma vez para ele.

_Viu, não foi tão difícil quanto pensava! –Duo disse animadamente, com carinho, e ela riu a bom rir do jeito dele, e continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sem ação. Era bom ter partilhado com eles a verdade, sentia que isto os aproximava mais, e era bom estar totalmente integrada, oficialmente pertencente, ao grupo. Não havia nada que ela desejasse mais do que aquilo, e finalmente, ela podia dizer que fora satisfeita.

Ela foi e se aproximou de Heero, que a olhou com desprezo e agressividade, e quem observasse não entenderia bem porque ela se achegara. Nem Heero entendia, na verdade, mas imaginava que ela queria partilhar com ele seu contentamento – ela era assim, ele suportava.

_Mas espera só um pouco. –Wu Fei voltou-se para trás pressuroso e olhou todos os outros cavaleiros com uma expressão de descoberta pronta a ser partilhada na face. –Se Sir Arcus é na verdade a garotinha aí, isto significa que quem derrotou o Heero aquela vez foi…

_Uma mulher… –Trowa completou quando percebeu a linha de raciocínio de Wu Fei, mas disse muito sério e sem emoção. Imaginava como isto aprazia Wu Fei, e apenas assentiu como se aquele detalhe fosse totalmente dispensável. Mas Wu Fei pensava o contrário, e soltando uma alta risada malvada, arrogantemente zombou:

_Ah! Ora veja só! Derrubado por uma mulher! Que belo cavaleiro você, hein, Heero?!

_Será que isto é um elogio? –Akane olhou Quatre, numa dúvida confusa, e ele deu de ombros em resposta enquanto sorria.

_Cale a boca! –Heero bradou ainda mais alto que as risadas de Wu Fei, amarrando a cara, desagradado.

* * *

Boa-noite,

Alguém pulou a cena do ataque dos lobos? Está perdoado.

Cansativo, né? ehehehehehehehe

Eu estava matutando, com tantos momentos de personagens out of character nessa fic (até a Ane está ooc auhshuashahs), eu devia mesmo ter transformado isso em uma história original. Mas não transformei, então, tolerem, por favor. Muito obrigada!

Quero agradecer de coração quem lê, quem comenta, quem gasta seu tempo comigo. É uma honra!

Esta publicação também vou dedicar pra Midori-chan. Vou tentar postar mais um capítulo até domingo! :D

Beijos e abraços!

20.07.2017


	31. Na cova dos leões

**No último capítulo…**

Heero encontra Zechs no momento de despedida para a missão de resgate. Zechs expressa desejos de um dia duelar contra o rapaz. Os cinco cavaleiros "Formidáveis" partem na jornada e passam um dia de viagem sem nenhum imprevisto. Estranham o comportamento interesseiro e desconfiado do povo que encontram pelo caminho. Na madrugada, sofrem um ataque de lobos. Durante a luta, o sexto "Formidável" aparece, logo se revelando como Akane, encerrando de uma vez o enigma sobre a identidade de Arcus. Os rapazes prometem guardar o segredo dela.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 31 – Na cova dos leões**

Quando Relena abriu os olhos, incomodada por um sacolejo constante, espantou-se de ver-se dentro de uma carroça feito um vagão – coberta de tábuas de madeira e com a passagem fechada com um pano que bloqueava a luz. Estava sentada com as mãos presas nas costas, encostada em Noin, que se encontrava do mesmo jeito, mas ainda adormecida. Relena respirou aceleradamente, mas não produziu som nenhum, manteve-se fria olhando a volta, embora assustada.

_Mas o que é que está acontecendo? –ela perguntou-se aborrecida, demorava a lembrar-se do que tinha ocorrido. Mas não era de se espantar com o fato, já que o potente sedativo que a obrigaram inalar fez com que ela dormisse profundamente por quase dois dias. Ela ficou pensando um pouco, confusa, sentindo-se aflita pela insegurança, mas num estalo recordou-se do ataque que sofrera em seu quarto, e provavelmente tinha sido sequestrada.

Então a carroça parou abruptamente, os cavalos faziam ruídos lá fora e vozes pareciam estar aproximando-se. Ela olhou a volta cheia de suspeita e resolveu fingir que continuava adormecida então, pensando em proteger-se. Não estava com medo, porém estava preocupada. Fora tudo muito rápido.

Um par de homens adentrou a carroça e veio até elas duas. As caras sujas, a aparência toda asquerosa, Relena sentia arrepios só de imaginar que eles iam encostar nela. Cada um deles apanhou uma e jogou sobre o ombro, como se elas fossem fardos, sem o menor cuidado, e Relena pensava que era mesmo bom que Noin estivesse adormecida ainda pois assim não sentia o descaso dos homens ao apanhá-las.

Por fim, após percorrerem por alguns minutos um corredor escuro que serpenteava quase sem fim, com certeza nos subsolos de algum castelo, jogaram Relena numa cela e fecharam a porta, e colocaram Noin numa outra cela, um pouco distante. Tudo era mortalmente silencioso lá.

Ao ouvir o ferrolho ruidoso da porta sendo completamente fechado, Relena ergueu-se num átimo, perscrutando seu entorno. Não havia janelas, apenas paredes escuras e úmidas, quase não havia luz, era tudo muito sombrio e malcheiroso, ela não queria nem fazer ideia de quantos anos já fazia que ninguém trocava as palhas que forravam o chão. Que local estranho para existir numa pousada de Verão… Mas Relena não tinha noção de que estava num lugar de veraneio, não sabia nada sobre sua localização, apenas acreditava que Decker tinha muito a ver com sua presença naquele buraco inóspito.

Ela bufou contrariada, e mesmo assim não parecia nem um pouco abalada. Era extraordinária a tranquilidade e firmeza da moça enquanto parada no meio da cela, cheia de contrariedade e raiva por ter de estar ali, reduzida à prisioneira da vaidade de um metido inútil. Isto lhe era perfeitamente inaceitável, totalmente ofensivo. Relena caminhou até a pequena janelinha que havia na porta, que se não bastasse o tamanho quase desprezível, ainda era embarrada, e tentou espiar o que havia lá fora. O corredor era iluminado por tochas nas paredes, e parecia haver alguém parado próximo à porta dela.

Não se decidia entre armar um escândalo de fúria ou se manter discreta permitindo que todos acreditassem que ela estava desacordada ainda. Indagava-se o que seria mais útil. Talvez, se começasse um tumulto, seria levada a Decker com mais urgência, mas talvez não, só piorasse sua situação. E assim, optando por manter-se calada, sentou-se encolhida num canto que lhe parecia menos repugnante, afastando as palhas para longe de si vigorosamente, decidida a esperar, sem saber exatamente o que. Pensava em Noin, pensava em Zechs, resolvia-se a manter-se irresoluta por eles dois, obstinada a não ceder a nenhuma pressão de Decker nem que tivesse de apodrecer junto daquela cela úmida.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado ali dentro. Como poderia saber? Para ela, parecia uma eternidade. Suspirou, exausta, arriscou esticar um pouco as pernas, mas estas estavam muito dormentes. Ela não sabia, não, ela não tinha noção de nada enquanto confinada naquela escuridão, mas havia amanhecido uma quarta-feira luminosa lá fora, e fazia quatro horas que estava sentada encolhida naquele canto, mudando de posição insignificantemente. Era muito escuro lá dentro, e já se sentia mal por causa disto. Também a fome começava a apertar muito, seu estômago doía, nunca sentira nada igual. Ainda, já tinha percebido que existia em sua cela uma infestação de ratos, e embora estes não se aproximassem, ela os ouvia passar velozmente por entre os fios de palha, remexendo nestes. E houve um intervalo de mais meia hora para ela ouvir um ruído que não viesse dos ratos companheiros seus. O ferrolho de sua porta foi aberto, quebrando o silêncio outra vez.

_Hora do almoço, princesa. –uma voz soturna anunciou e ela levantou-se com dificuldade, apoiando-se nas paredes escorregadias, e respirando pouco, sentia-se muito fraca e tonta, além das pernas doloridas.

E mesmo que com esforço, ela caminhou até a porta com dignidade, erguendo a cabeça e não dirigindo o olhar ao carcereiro.

Foi caminhando, quase que desfalecendo a cada passo, seguida pelo homem escondido numa porção de capas e pelo capuz, grata que a iluminação das tochas não confundia muito a vista dela que tanto tempo estivera no escuro. E não perdia a compostura, não pronunciava palavra. Ela era mesmo admirável. Seus olhos firmes mantinham-se presos na frente, mesmo que ela padecesse de uma desorientação que a arrastava às vezes para esbarrar-se nas paredes. Chegaram diante de uma longa escadaria.

_Vamos, em frente, princesa. –o homem ordenou lacônico.

E ao passo que ia subindo para o nível superior, ela sentia-se mais fraca e mais tonta, os degraus pareciam estar mudando de lugar o tempo todo e cada passo lhe era um esforço. E seguia, sem um suspiro sequer, como uma fortaleza.

Uma grande claridade esperava Relena no topo da escada, e os olhos dela arderam com o impacto de encarar a luz natural. Saiu num salão amplo com portais aos quatro cantos, mas a estreita porta das masmorras ficava encoberta por uma longa peça de tapeçaria vibrante. Sentia-se tão perdida e deslocada quanto um dos ratões da masmorra quando exposto a luz, e demorou para ela poder abrir os olhos livremente, embora estivesse ouvindo uma voz de timbre encantador e melodioso, uma voz que ela conhecia bem, uma voz que através do veludo escondia uma lixa. Uma voz traiçoeira:

_Princesa Relena, por onde andou? –era uma pergunta que provocava Relena, que não gostava nada do tom falso.

_Me diga você, Dorothy … eu estava muito bem no meu aposento, quando de repente recebi a belíssima surpresa de seu primo amado. –Relena desatou a falar pausadamente e rouca, acostumando os olhos a luz, apoiando-se firmemente numa parede, e adivinhava de que direção vinha a voz de Dorothy.

_Como está pálida e aparentando exausta, Alteza, e como seu vestido está rasgado e sujo! O que fizeram com você?

Relena bufou e não disse nada, finalmente divisando as coisas em sua frente e aos poucos soltando da parede. Dorothy então surgiu na frente dela, usando uma capa sem capuz negra, presa por um broche no meio do colo, sorrindo encantadoramente, como uma serpente.

_Está tudo bem com a princesa? Venha se sentar… –e afinal de contas, Relena ficou grata por esse convite, não importava se Dorothy fosse falsa ou não em suas palavras. E sentando-se finalmente numa poltrona confortável de fronte a uma mesa, ergueu os olhos para a lady que permanecia de pé.

_Acredito que o tratamento de hóspedes de vocês está precisando de uma melhoria drástica. –e Relena murmurou com um sorriso de ironia, a voz saindo divertida, mas Dorothy ficou desagradada com o comentário. –Eu posso fazer algumas sugestões…

Havia algo de interessante na imagem de Dorothy, Relena olhava, mas não atinava o que era. Ela estava coberta de uma capa pesada e escura que descia até arrastar-se no chão, mas de dentro das mangas surgia o pouco de seus braços cobertos por manoplas lustrosas, e o cabelo de Dorothy estava afastado da testa por uma tiara de couro trançado. Se Relena não estivesse muito fraca e tonta, poderia jurar que Dorothy estava usando uma armadura dentro da capa, porque ouvia ruídos estranhos quando a lady se movia.

_A Vossa Alteza sabe, um hóspede como a senhora merecia realmente um tratamento excelente. É uma pena que tenha sido reduzida a tão embaraçoso aposento, mas independe de mim este fato.

Relena olhava Dorothy enquanto esta solfejava sua justificativa com olhos culpados, e talvez realmente houvesse sinceridade naquelas palavras desta vez. Afinal, Dorothy guardava um grande respeito pela princesa, e não era de acordo ao tratamento hostil que estavam lhe dando.

_Vou mandar servir o almoço, acredito que a senhora aprecie que eu faça isto.

_Desde que não haja nada envenenado no cardápio, eu aprecio sim… –Relena comentou chistosa, e Dorothy riu maliciosamente, captando que a partir daquele instante, Relena só saberia falar com ironias.

_Como Vossa Alteza se mostra espirituosa! –ela comentou ainda com seu sorriso ofídio, cruzando a sala e indo chamar um empregado para começar a servir a refeição.

Relena apoiou a fronte na mão, com o cotovelo sobre a mesa, e suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos, ajuntando forças e resistências. Sabia que ia atravessar uma situação provadora dali em diante, e com uma prece silenciosa, ergueu a face e viu Dorothy sentando-se de fronte a ela enquanto os servos começavam a colocar a refeição na mesa.

_Meu primo deseja falar com Vossa Alteza depois do almoço. Para isso, eu posso lhe oferecer um de meus trajes para que a senhora não tenha de se apresentar nesta condição e se humilhar perante os olhos de meu senhor. –Dorothy comentou depois, bondosamente, enchendo sua copa com sangria.

_Não, eu não preciso deste seu favor, Dorothy. Não é humilhação para mim me apresentar assim para Decker, por que desta forma ele poderá ver o que está fazendo comigo. –Relena disse firmemente, mas a voz se flexionava num timbre nobre e desdenhoso. Dorothy abriu um sorriso deliciado:

_Como quiser, Alteza. –e apreciava muito a atitude da princesa. Aquela rebeldia era uma resistência admirável. –Eu acredito que ele a achará ainda mais bonita assim…

_É bom que ache… Você pode me adiantar o motivo desta minha agradável visita aqui, neste cativeiro?

_Meu senhor brilhante poderá lhe dizer melhor, mas a senhora sabe que você deu parte dos motivos… Negou-se a celebrar o sagrado matrimônio com ele, e isto muito o magoou.

_O matrimônio para Decker não tem nada de sagrado, lady, e me recuso em casar com qualquer um por motivos egoístas. Assim, não me compadeço da mágoa dele, pois ela é reprovável. Não sou apenas uma peça no jogo de xadrez político de seu primo mimado. Ele tem de entender isto.

_Pela situação que vivemos, eu acredito que ele não entendeu… –Dorothy permitiu-se comentar divertidamente e Relena a olhou e sorriu. Era verdade.

_Então, ele terá de entender por mal. Ele acha que só porque me trouxe aqui eu cederei aos caprichos dele? Seu primo é uma pessoa bizarra.

_Eu concordo, tenho de concordar… –Dorothy disse, limitando-se a não se comprometer, porque ela não queria deixar transparecer sua própria bizarrice.

A refeição ia seguindo, de repente ficaram caladas, cada uma entretida em seus pensamentos estranhamente semelhantes. E de vez em quando Dorothy erguia os olhos para assistir a princesa que continuava um pilar de dignidade e integridade. Se dependesse de Relena, Decker teria de matá-la se quisesse levar com os planos de conquista em diante, Dorothy tinha certeza disso, porque Relena jamais cooperaria de qualquer forma e até quando fossem matá-la ela iria resistir. Ela era perfeita e inabalável.

_Está tudo ao seu gosto? –Dorothy depois perguntou elegantemente, mal erguendo os olhos para Relena.

_Por favor, não fale coisas como estas. –Relena disse fria, olhando Dorothy, demonstrando indisposição para tolerar a falsa cortesia da lady. Mas Dorothy sorriu viperina, e mesurou a cabeça em acatamento, sem se incomodar.

E elas terminaram a refeição em silêncio, Relena não se dava ao trabalho de olhar a lady em momento nenhum, e depois se levantou da mesa, e circulou pelo salão, como que a busca de luz. Havia tanta determinação e regência no caminhar dela, ela era princesa de ser completo, era inegável. Não era excesso nem bajulação, era uma verdade óbvia, e Dorothy olhava Relena e sorria espantada com a constatação deste fato.

Decker não merecia tanto luxo… Se era para os Romefeller tomarem conta do Reino de Sanc, se era para que os Romefeller conquistassem o máximo de feudos e terras disponíveis, Relena tinha de ser rainha de tudo, a imperatriz solitária, porque só ela tinha nobreza para reinar tão gloriosamente sobre tanto. Os Romefeller buscavam isso, e Dorothy via o final da busca em Relena.

_Alteza… eu peço que se aproxime um instante, por favor. –Dorothy pediu polidamente, olhando com um estranho desvelo nos olhos nublados que agoniava Relena. A princesa ficou parada hesitando por um instante e depois foi, arrastando majestática a cauda esfolada de seu vestido até a lady, que sentada ainda se encontrava na mesa.

Não havia impaciência ou antipatia em Relena. Ela parou, como uma estátua clássica, na frente de Dorothy, até as orlas de tecido se arranjavam em volta dela ordenadamente, e seus olhos claros e poderosos dobraram-se sobre os olhos briosos e enevoados da lady.

_A senhora escute um pouco do que tenho a lhe dizer. Meu primo… meu primo é uma pessoa singular realmente. Bizarra, mimada… são tantos os adjetivos! Eu compartilho do seu conceito, Alteza. –e um sorriso tolerante abria os lábios de Dorothy, como se ela achasse Decker meigo e engraçado tal qual criancinha. Relena interessada assistia aquela expressão. Era bem curiosa a disposição de Dorothy enquanto falava do primo, era como se ela tivesse planos para o rapaz… Como se controlasse a vida dele. –Eu quero, senhora, que escute o que ele tem a lhe dizer, e como confio na senhora, lhe peço para que não faça muito caso. Não tenha medo. Eu só permito tudo isso porque gosto de observar os efeitos colaterais dos desvairos dele… faço saber a Vossa Alteza o importante fato de que te prezo, sei que é a única resposta para nossa era violenta, e apesar de tudo que Decker possa afirmar, somente tu sozinha é adequada para reinar sobre os Romefeller, ele não merece nada disto.

Relena estremeceu de leve as sobrancelhas, observando o sorriso ofídio e seguro de Dorothy, o ar despreocupado da lady, incrédula ao ver como Decker podia estar sendo traído e enganado, sobretudo manipulado, por alguém de seu sangue. Mas ela não demonstrou seu pasmo. Assentiu mecanicamente, fazendo que compreendera bem, e se afastou devagar, pensando impressionada nas frases de Dorothy.

_Em outras palavras, eu declaro um pensamento que me acometeu muitas vezes: Decker não merece Vossa Alteza. –Dorothy disse com sua voz linda e suave, exprimindo devoção e louvor, e Relena, de costas para ela, não se moveu, e nem percebeu que Dorothy ergueu-se e deixou a sala, sempre exibindo um sorriso de deboche encantador, como de uma cobra.

O que ela desejava com tudo aquilo? Afinal, será que a mente engenhosa por trás de tudo era ela e não Decker? Espantoso, de fato, Relena admitiu, quase boquiaberta, e suspirou profundo. Tinha medo de deixar-se manipular por Dorothy também. Sabia agora que havia muito mais para se combater do que aparentava, e estava certa de que sempre fora assim.

_Princesa, queira me seguir. Milorde Decker a receberá em seu gabinete. –um mordomo apareceu, olhando Relena intransigente, e mediu a aparência dela instantaneamente. Ela o fitou um instante e o obedeceu. Pelo menos ele não era ríspido como seu carcereiro, finalmente, havia algum tratamento humano reservado para ela, excluindo o almoço decente que tivera com Lady Dorothy. –Pensei que Lady Dorothy ia lhe fornecer uma imagem mais apresentável para este momento.

_Pensou corretamente; fui eu quem recusou a receber esta imagem. O conde tem de me ver como sou, não quero produzir nenhuma doce ilusão de contentamento de minha parte. –ela disse como uma verdadeira monarca, sem deixar margens para contestações. O mordomo olhou-a sobre os ombros e desdenhou, ocultando sua submissão a tão decidida realeza. E Relena sabia se portar, e nunca sorria nem exprimia qualquer coisa, sempre discreta e respeitável.

A porta do gabinete se abriu diante dela e ela foi anunciada como uma visita amistosa (e voluntária), mas mesmo assim ela não desmentiu nada, nem ao menos desviou o olhar, aborrecida. E com passos resolvidos entrou no gabinete, e logo viu que não estaria sozinha com Decker.

Havia mais quatro homens ali, com certeza todos aliados do conde. Um deles aparentemente era um nobre, talvez outro Romefeller, um rapaz bem jovem e muito loiro de membros longos e muita altura. O segundo tinha a aparência de um governador com sua gola envolvida por largos colares de ouro. O outro devia ser um conselheiro e o terceiro, o mais intrigante, devia ser o chefe do exército, da mais alta patente. Todos tinham expressões aquilinas, e encaravam Relena como se ela fosse a presa a ser dilacerada. Mas ela estufava o peito respeitável e deixava que seus olhos se mostrassem serenos. Não tinha medo de desafiá-los.

Decker estava de costas para ela durante todo o tempo, e mesmo depois que a porta fechou, ele ainda tardou para voltar-se para olhá-la. E ela não pronunciava som, apenas fixava o olhar na figura do conde.

_Desprezível… e ainda assim, continua linda. O que fazer com você, princesa? –E quando Decker a olhou, disse sarcástico, um sorriso cruel estranhamente lhe embelezando a face. Havia brilho nele, mas era um brilho que ameaçava.

Mas Relena mal piscava.

_Acho que vou mandar cortar fora o teu cabelo… e nem isto a deixará menos linda! –ameaçou. –Não vai falar nada? Você que sempre é tão verbosa…

_Não há nada que eu queira dizer. Fui informada de que queria falar comigo, e assim, aqui estou para te escutar. –ela foi dizendo, sua voz bonita enchendo a sala austera.

_Hum! Parece que os calabouços ensinaram obediência a alguém! –Decker disse com um contentamento mal e deboche.

_Assim, gostaria de ouvir logo o que tem a dizer, para que eu volte para meu aposento onde gozo de companhias melhores que a tua. –e ela seguiu com ironia crispando sua voz serena. Ratos eram menos desprezíveis.

Decker fingia que não a escutava, e não se importava com o olhar frio dela. Ficou a circulando como um carniceiro por certo tempo, e comentou:

_Que deplorável! Nunca vi uma princesa em seu estado! Quem fez isso contigo, Alteza?

_Você. –ela disse concisa.

_Eu já sabia… E saiba que isto não é nada, eu posso te deixar numa condição pior. –e ele tinha orgulho disso. –Deve agradecer por minha clemência. –ia dizendo com ameaça, queria intimidá-la, mas não via em Relena nada que atestasse sucesso. –Se você acha que foi trazida aqui para que eu implorasse e te chantageasse para que se case comigo, está enganada, porque eu não preciso de nada disso. Você está aqui para ser humilhada! Agora eu tenho ódio de ti! Não sei quanto valor atribuirei à tua vida, embora ainda ache que tu me servirás, mesmo que já tenha provocado minha guerra. Vou te dar o alto privilégio de gerar minha descendência, e só isso. –e ele discursava olhando-a com desvairo e malevolência, e Relena o encarava enfim enojada:

_Eu não sirvo aos propósitos de ninguém!

_Fique quieta! Você serve sim, mais do que imagina! Daqui poucas horas o exército de seu irmão estará aqui, querendo resgatá-la, e então terão de me enfrentar e perder! Há uma batalha lá fora, princesa, que começou com você.

_Isto é inaceitável! Como ousa fazer tudo isso, como ousa me usar assim? Como se atreve a me prender e tratar assim, eu que sou a princesa?

_Eu faço tudo isso exatamente porque você é a princesa! Tudo neste mundo é utilizável, especialmente pessoas como você… Então não diga que não serve aos propósitos de ninguém! Agradeça por servir aos meus propósitos, conheço amos piores que eu!

_Eu me recuso! –ela protestou, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada, por que rispidamente, Decker já disse:

_Ninguém pediu sua opinião, tola! –e um brilho funesto acendia os olhos verdes como água turva de pântano. –Você não tem escolhas, sua vida me pertence enquanto estiver aqui!

_E até quando eu irei te útil? Já que tu mesmo disseste que não dá muito valor a minha vida…

_Não me importa a tua vida, mas aquela que pode vir de ti! Terá que me dar um bom herdeiro, um perfeito, um homem. Uma prole de sua beleza é mais do que preciso para encabeçar minha dinastia imperial!

Relena estremeceu ouvindo aquelas palavras, sentindo mais angústia e repulsa naquele instante do que em toda a sua vida. Ela tinha pavor daqueles olhos e sorriso refulgentes de crueldade e luxúria. Sua desgraça era completa nas mãos daquele falso cavaleiro. Detida ali, naquele circo de horrores, com a expectativa de guerra, com o temor da presença daquele conde, com os olhares da plateia discreta apunhalando-a, Relena respirava devagar, tentando manter-se calma.

_Eu não tenho medo de você. –e ela conseguiu dizer, finalmente, a voz desafiadora.

_Por quê? Era para ter, princesa… Você devia ter!

_Você é um tolo, Decker, um mimado. Como posso ter medo de alguém assim? –ela continuava estocando-o prepotente, de repente um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. Ela não tinha nenhum medo, ela não ia se entregar ou desistir. Tinha nascido para resistir.

_Sua insolente! Se acha que eu não sou atemorizante, não me faça dar-te reais motivos para me temer! Você não sabe do que sou capaz… não me desafie para não se arrepender!

_Eu desafio. –ela disse em seguida, nem sabia bem da onde vinha tanta coragem, e nunca desviava os olhos dele, que cada vez mais furioso, parecia se descontrolar cada vez mais. –Eu desafio você a tentar, desafio você a encostar em mim. Positivamente te digo que não te darei filho algum, seu repugnante! Eu te desafio! –e ela foi falando alto e firme, sua voz expandia-se com nobreza e potência pela sala totalmente mergulhada em silêncio.

_Ah, maldição! –Decker gritou e esmurrou a mesa. –Commodore, me dê seu punhal, agora! –e ele voltou-se para o oficial militar, que tirou o punhal do cinto e o estendeu prontamente para o conde sem qualquer som, ainda observando Relena.

Relena agia de uma forma estranha para todos na sala, que aguardavam que ela fosse sair correndo e debater-se na porta para escapar, porque só Deus sabia o que Decker pretendia com aquele punhal. Mas ela não fazia nada disso, ela apenas ficava parada ereta, com os olhos fortes inertes. Não parecia que era viva, não parecia respirar, e sua imagem era imponente. Os quatro homens trocavam olhares impressionados, e observavam impassíveis Decker chegar próximo da moça e apanhar-lhe o queixo com uma mão.

_Você é linda. –ele disse com sua voz aveludada soando a flerte. E olhava dentro dos olhos claros da moça, que de repente estremeceu.

_Se afaste de mim. –ela demandou, as palavras queimavam, mas Decker gargalhou funesto, e alisou a face dela levemente com a lâmina do punhal, sem feri-la.

_Vamos, estremeça mais para mim, princesa… –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e ela engoliu seco, trêmula. –Mostre que tem medo de mim… –ele ia dizendo e alisando a face dela com o punhal.

_Se afaste de mim, eu não te dei tal liberdade. –ela demandou outra vez, mas a voz parecia vir aos soluços por mais que ela tentasse manter-se calma, e Decker riu maldoso outra vez.

_É bom te odiar assim… –ele comentou. –Você me chama de mimado… Mas você não é também? Você não é em nada diferente de mim, em nada… Por isso fique calada, fique calada.

Relena ofegava, escutando Decker, pensando que não poderia continuar daquela forma. Ela tinha de defender-se, ela tinha de mostrar quem realmente ela era. Não podia continuar fraquejando daquela forma. Mas temia desagradar Decker e levá-lo a cometer uma loucura, e ela sabia que ele era capaz de qualquer insanidade por causa de sua ganância, seu ódio e seu orgulho.

Ainda mais levemente, Decker beijou a face dela, e Relena estremecia ainda mais, não conseguia segurar os impulsos nervosos.

_Se afaste de mim! –e então ela disse alto, de uma vez, e empurrou Decker para longe com rudeza e moveu-se para trás em seguida, querendo afastar-se do conde o máximo possível.

Decker caiu no chão com um estrondo. Nenhum de seus espectadores esboçava ação, apenas testemunhavam o estranho duelo que acontecia ali. O punhal escapou da mão dele e deslizou pelo chão, e quando Decker ergueu os olhos para Relena, estes olhos flamejavam. Era preocupante.

_Não ouse encostar-se assim em mim outra vez, Decker! Não ouse se aproximar, a não ser que venha me matar! Porque eu prefiro a morte a estar a um passo de distância de ti, eu prefiro morrer a contribuir mesmo que obrigatoriamente com seus propósitos egoístas e desvairados! –e ela disse com força e decisão, mas a voz não saía em grito, o que era marcante para o todos, e destacava ainda mais a nobreza da princesa.

Relena ofegava acalorada, mas não perdia a compostura e não desviava os olhos de Decker. E ele se pôs de pé agilmente, apanhou o punhal e gritou descontrolado:

_Sua maldita! Sua maldita Alteza! –e partiu para cima dela com uma brusquidão animalesca, e ela virou-se para ir de encontro à porta, nem se lembrava de que havia pessoas observando-os, não contava com a ajuda deles, mas Decker a agarrou pela cintura antes que ela pudesse dar dois passos. –Não erga a voz para mim! Não ouse erguer a voz para mim! –e enfiando o punhal através da cintura de seu vestido, foi rasgando-o até os ombros, enquanto ela gritava incompreensível e ofegava, querendo se desvencilhar. Mas ela não tinha noção do que Decker estava fazendo. Quando ele terminou de rasgar com o punhal, largou o objeto no chão e rasgou por completo o corpo do vestido de Relena com as mãos fortes e enluvadas, fazendo a moça girar, e arrancando fora o tecido. Tudo que ela tinha protegendo seu corpo da nudez era uma longa e ampla combinação de alças largas e tecido fino. Ela levou a mão a frente do corpo, com olhos em fúria, mas ele agarrou-lhe o pulso e a jogou no chão, impetuoso como um lobo voraz.

_Espero que tenha aprendido a lição! Não queira me desafiar, Alteza!

Relena olhava para ele do chão, sentia tanta raiva que não conseguia falar nada, nunca sofrera humilhação tão grande, mas não se sentia triste por isso, aquilo deu mais força a sua obstinação, e apunhalava Decker com seus olhos virtuosos que pareciam clamar que Decker estava errado e era um pervertido.

_Não me olhe deste jeito! –ele estava cada vez mais irritado, não tinha mais o próprio controle e fazendo que ia desferir um tapa no rosto de Relena, inclinou-se um pouco em direção da moça.

Mas a porta abriu, de súbito. Dorothy apareceu ali e olhou instantaneamente o quadro com irritação.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? –e perguntou simulando inocência, sorrindo. –Meu primo, o que houve com a princesa?

Decker bufou e afastou-se de Relena, que olhava muito confusa para a recém chegada, sem entender a posição de Dorothy ali. Mas não negava ter sentido alívio com a entrada da lady. Decker voltou para sua mesa, e os quatro homens ali olhavam Dorothy e Decker alternadamente, tirando suas conclusões sobre tudo que tinham visto.

_Você está bem, Princesa Relena? –Dorothy aproximou-se e meio que sussurrou, e Relena assentiu, mas era óbvio que não estava. Dorothy olhou com profundeza para ela por um tempo, e depois voltou o olhar para Decker, mas não disse nada.

Ergueu-se, sons de dobradiças pareciam vir de dentro de seu manto, e olhando para Commodore, pediu:

_Milorde, me dê sua capa. –mas Commodore não moveu um músculo, como se não tivesse ouvido. –Por favor, milorde. –Dorothy insistiu, olhando, não Commodore, mas Decker.

_Vamos! Dê sua maldita capa para ela, Commodore! Dê logo! –Decker, disse puxando a capa do oficial militar pela aba, e Commodore não sabia se ria ou se se indignava quando viu que Decker já lhe arrancara quase completamente a capa.

_O que deu no senhor de ficar despindo os outros assim, milorde? –e comentou folgazão, olhando com cumplicidade para Dorothy com o rabo do olho, e ela meio que segurou um risinho.

_Cale a boca! –Decker disse a ele, e chegou a Relena, que ainda estava sentada no chão. –Se cubra! –ordenou e jogou a capa enrolada na face dela. –Tire essa mulher de minha frente! Eu a odeio. –e veemente gritou para Dorothy como se ela estivesse muito longe para ouvir.

_Sim, meu senhor brilhante… –Dorothy disse com elegante submissão, e apanhando a capa, arrumou-a e jogou nos ombros de Relena, por fim ajudando-a levantar. Levou a princesa embora, ainda entreolhando Commodore comunicativa.

A porta fechou, e Relena olhou Dorothy muda. Ela era amiga ou inimiga?

_Que humilhação este meu primo insensato te fez passar, não é? –e Dorothy comentou calmamente. –Não se preocupe. Espero que finalmente tenha entendido o que quis dizer momentos atrás. –e fez referências as suas últimas palavras.

Relena não estava disposta a dizer nada, e abaixou a cabeça, como que se isolando e Dorothy riu com dedicação.

_Acho que agora a senhora vai aceitar um de meus vestidos, não é?

_Eu acredito que sim, eu te agradeço. –Relena disse, erguendo então a cabeça, séria. Dorothy sorriu e chamou uma criada para levar Relena e vesti-la.

E assim, Relena se retirou dali, o coração pulsando como louco, mas a face lívida inexpressiva. Ninguém imaginava como ela se sentia no íntimo, como estava exaltada. E ela mesma não sabia como resistiu todo aquele ataque. Suspirou, cansada, sentia-se fortemente decepcionada consigo mesma. E pensou irrefletidamente que se Heero não tivesse sido tão nobre e a tivesse matado, não teria que sofrer tudo isso, não teria de sentir-se tão infeliz e insatisfeita. E então percebeu: pela primeira vez pensou em Heero. E inevitavelmente junto de seu irrefletido desespero, veio aquilo que ela jurou não esquecer, que era a mensagem que ele lhe passara, de que ela não devia fraquejar ou desistir.

E sorriu, de repente sentindo-se como outra pessoa, alguém que não passara nada daquilo que ela passou. E irresistivelmente ficou a perguntar-se onde estaria Heero. Será que o veria outra vez? Será que ele se preocupava com ela? Mas por mais que pensasse, não achava respostas precisas.

_Heero… –Relena deixou-se murmurar antes de mais um suspiro, era tão doce falar o nome dele.

Dorothy permaneceu no salão por mais um pouco, como se estivesse no aguardo de algo, que veio um pouco depois, e foi de encontro até onde ela estava sentada. Este algo era um alguém chamado Commodore Saintanne, e ele abriu um sorriso para ela enquanto se aproximava. Ele era um homem muito bem-parecido de cabelos da cor da nogueira e olhos iguais aos de Decker. Também vinha da linhagem dos Romefeller, sua mãe era irmã do pai de Decker, o que fazia deles primos consanguíneos, enquanto Dorothy estava uma geração longe dos dois, apesar de não ser tão mais jovem. E a voz de Commodore era tão refinada e linda como as dos primos, aquele parecia ser um traço genético dominante.

_Onde está a princesa?

_Pedi que a levassem para meu aposento e lhe vestissem. –Dorothy explicou pausadamente e ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

_Ela é exatamente como você descreveu – perfeita. Nunca vi convicção como a dela. –ele comentou deliciado, parecia também impressionado pelas habilidades da princesa.

_Sim, isto mesmo. Mas quanto a Decker, eu fico cada vez mais chocada com o comportamento dele. Como é tolo! Entretanto, o fato é que Decker quase não importa.

_De fato. Está tudo acontecendo conforme planejamos, milady. Logo os Romefeller serão donos do maior império já visto, e com Decker fora do caminho e Relena no poder, poderemos fazer o que quisermos.

_Vovô ficará tão orgulhoso! –Dorothy adicionou, sorrindo deliciada. Commodore assentiu concordando, e depois a olhou com um fito penetrante. –Ah, somos tão jovens para vivermos assim! –e ela terminou por comentar, cansada, mas o ruim de Dorothy era que tudo nela era muito simulado.

Para Commodore, a ironia nela era aparente e ele riu da frase e do jeito que esta foi expressa, meneando a cabeça divertido. Ela ficou ouvindo o riso dele, fitando-o com jeito astuto e depois seus olhos brilharam maliciosos para ele. E desta vez Commodore sabia que aquilo não era simulado. Inclinou-se, beijou as raízes dos cabelos platinados dela e saiu vagarosamente cruzando a sala.

_Da próxima vez, beije minha mão… –ela sugeriu mais como uma ordem, sorrindo satisfeita.

No quarto de Dorothy, Relena recuperou-se do choque e ajeitou-se um pouco. A criada lhe mostrou o vestido leve de um vibrante azul-safira que queria oferecer à princesa:

_Vossa Alteza gosta deste?

Relena simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela queria ficar sozinha, ela queria chorar, ela queria voltar para casa. Não importava quão forte soubesse ser, havia momentos e momentos, e ela não suportava todos na melhor das disposições sempre. Então Dorothy veio e mandou a empregada sair. Relena já estava vestida e ela mesma arrumou os cabelos, fazendo tranças de duas mechas da frente e prendendo-as puxadas para trás.

_Não se preocupe! A simplicidade te embeleza mais do que a sofisticação. –Dorothy fez um elogio de consolo, mostrando-se edificante.

_Eu quero voltar para o calabouço. –Relena disse séria, como se o calabouço fosse mais agradável do que aquele ambiente luxuoso. Isto porque no calabouço ela tinha apenas a sua própria e agradável companhia e não tinha de suportar a presença negativa daqueles Romefellers.

_Não, espere… –Dorothy parecia tão tranquila, como se tudo estivesse muito normal. –Aquele lugar terrível não é para ti! Estava pensando em transferi-la para a torre, um aposento nada insípido em comparação com aquela cova imunda que meu primo te pôs.

Relena ouvia Dorothy com reserva e não fazia nem que sim nem que não, embora não estivesse desagradada. É que de repente resolvera ser mais arisca, porque se reconhecia como em território inimigo, não confiaria em ninguém.

_E sabe do que mais? Fiquei sabendo que trouxeram também sua dama de companhia. Acredito que isto te alegrará. Vou colocá-la na torre junto de ti… Assim não ficará sozinha.

_Por que você está fazendo estas coisas, Dorothy? –e finalmente Relena perguntou, intrigada, como se não precisasse de nada daquilo.

_Porque você é a princesa e merece um tratamento decente, mesmo como prisioneira. Não deixe o modo hostil de meu primo enganar você, os Romefellers em geral não são como ele.

Será que aquilo era tranquilizante? Relena não se deixou levar por aquela demonstração de cuidado e simpatia. Dorothy carregava uma estranha aura de infidelidade.

_Eu ainda não sei por que realmente estou aqui. Tudo que Decker quer de mim é um herdeiro, mas você parece ter outros planos. –Relena foi dizendo, sem medo, descaradamente querendo arrancar de Dorothy tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela não sabia que aquilo não estava incluso em seus direitos de sequestrada.

Dorothy riu inocentemente.

_Não gosto de nada aqui, e não confio em você. –Relena frisou audaciosamente e Dorothy não se importou com o modo rude que de repente a princesa usou.

_Vossa Alteza faz como desejar. Está em seu direito não confiar em ninguém, eu mesma não confiaria em mim se estivesse em seu lugar. –e gargalhou, Relena ficou alarmada com a dubiedade da frase. –Vou chamar um soldado para escoltá-la até a torre, e logo sua ama também estará lá. Sei que vai me agradecer depois…

Relena ficou apenas fitando Dorothy com aquele sorriso satisfeito, e não queria dizer mais nada. Tudo o que precisava já tinha dito, tinha certeza de que Dorothy sabia tudo o que ela pensava. Na verdade, isto não era nada difícil.

Com a chegada do soldado, ele fez uma continência para Lady Dorothy e ficou no aguardo das ordens.

_Leve a princesa com cuidado até o cárcere da torre. Depois, vá até o calabouço, busque a dama de companhia e leve-a também para lá. –Dorothy disse tranquilamente com sua voz hipnótica, e o soldado fez-se entendido. –Tenha uma boa tarde. –e Dorothy disse deleitada em despedida para Relena, antes de fechar a porta.

Relena caminhava em silêncio para a torre entre dois soldados e ia pensando. Sabia que estava presa num ninho de víboras no qual ela não podia se mover –qualquer movimento poderia ser letal. Ficava confusa e não sabia como interpretar o tratamento que recebia de Dorothy já que não sabia se a ternura e devoção eram irônicas, não sabia se a maldade de Dorothy era de verdade. A subida pelos degraus para a torre era longa e exaustiva, mas Relena estava distraída demais em seus pensamentos para notar isso e quando foi se dar conta já estava na frente da porta do aposento da torre.

E Dorothy tinha razão: ali era muito melhor que o calabouço. Era um quarto simples, a cama de palha não forrada, a janela escancarada e uma cadeira, mas pelo menos havia móveis e havia luz e espaço para se respirar.

E então Noin chegou, depois de meia-hora. Ela entrou austera no quarto acompanhada de dois soldados, não olhava para baixo, não falava nada. Relena sorriu ao vê-la, muito feliz, e finalmente Noin expressou algo:

_Relena, que bom te ver! Espero que esteja bem… –ela disse torcendo as mãos, e estava tão suja e judiada quanto Relena estava antes. –Que vestido é este que a senhora está usando? O que foi que aconteceu? –e logo indagou, notando que Relena usava um vestido diferente daquele daquele que se lembrava e que era de um tamanho um pouco maior do que o dela. Relena sorriu, apesar de que por dentro quis chorar, mas não choraria diante de Noin. Sabia que isso só faria mal a ambas.

_Essa é uma longa, longa história, Noin. –e disse com o sorriso sereno de sempre, meio que debochando e Noin sorriu em dúvida, meneando a cabeça.

_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. –Noin respondeu, rindo de seu infortúnio, ansiosa por saber, mas Relena não parecia estar disposta a falar qualquer coisa e apenas riu.

Demorou muito, mas Noin caminhou pelo quarto e suspirou e foi sentar-se na cama. Relena abaixou os olhos um instante e suspirou também.

_O que é que vamos fazer, Relena? –Noin perguntou, séria, muito desagradada com a situação.

Relena levantou os olhos e caminhou até a janela, calmamente como se ali fosse seu próprio quarto e não um cárcere, e depois de olhar o céu por um instante, voltou a cabeça sobre o ombro:

_Nós vamos esperar.

Era isso que uma dama fazia: ela espera incansavelmente sem nunca perder as esperanças pelo cavaleiro de seu coração que virá resgatá-la; acreditar com todas as forças que ele a salvará atravessando todos os obstáculos. E, sobre todas as coisas, Relena era uma dama.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Não sei não ser honesta, então falo: só passei corretor do Word e chequei os diálogos. Esse é um capítulo que gosto muito, mas o Decker é INSANO meu Deus que me do! :(

Desculpa se assustei alguém ou... se exagerei. Mas exagerar da minha parte é a coisa mais comum, provável que já estejam acostumados ?

De qualquer modo, espero que gostem, relevem, tolerem e continuem acompanhando! :D

Conto com vocês e sou muito feliz por cada visita, visualização, comentário, crítica, xingamento...

Nesse capítulo aparece meu xodó OC, o Commodore! S2 Amem ele, por favor!

Mais este capítulo vou dedicar a Midori-chan porque ela merece por ser uma pessoa tão doce e tão amiga!

Beijos e até loguinho!

23.07.2017


	32. O cântico das subidas

**No último capítulo…**

Relena chega ao local de seu cárcere nas masmorras do Chateau Romefeller. Encontra Dorothy na hora do almoço, conversando sobre o motivo do seu rapto. Dorothy pede que Relena ouça o que Decker tem a dizer e tome uma boa decisão. Dá a impressão de que está ao lado da princesa, embora não seja digna de confiança. Na audiência com Decker, ele fala de seus planos para ela. Ela não deseja cooperar, o que deixa Decker fora de si de raiva e ele rasga seu vestido. Dorothy e Sir Commodore a resgatam e colocam no quarto da torre, levando Noin para lá também.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 32 – Cântico das subidas**

O céu ficou todo branco e claro, e depois veio a aurora, e, com ela, a necessidade continuar.

Antes das oito horas da manhã, os seis cavaleiros já estavam na estrada. Caminhavam pela floresta sem encontrar uma alma humana, mas animais silvestres e ariscos, de vez em quando um cervo que fugia da presença dos jovens. O falcão de Trowa ia planando na frente, às vezes sumindo por um tempo entre as árvores, e tudo era pacato em volta. E eles não se falavam, os cavalos meio que iam por si só, sem necessidade de direção, como se conhecessem o caminho. Quatre ia sempre observando o mapa, certificando-se de que estavam na rota certa, respondendo à pergunta que Heero fazia apenas com um olhar.

De certa forma, Heero tomara a liderança da expedição sem contestações ou oposições. Parecia algo muito lógico para todos, talvez fosse isso. Wing ia a passos de marcha no meio dos outros cavalos, olhando para frente, a crina pendia e se agitava com as passadas, saindo de dentro das proteções. Não era por pedido de Heero que ele ia marchando, porém por puro capricho, porque Wing era um corcel autossuficiente, havia momentos nos quais Heero não precisava comandar, porque, de tão bem-treinado, já sabia exatamente o que fazer.

_Nós precisamos nos organizar melhor para não passarmos a mesma tola dificuldade esta noite. Precisamos calcular no trajeto um lugar para descansarmos as noites, dividir as tarefas e arranjar as provisões que forem necessárias. –de repente a voz de lorde de Trowa surgiu no meio do silêncio misterioso da floresta, onde tudo era verde e úmido.

_Estou de acordo. –Duo respondeu.

_Logo você, que não liga para nada? –Wu Fei logo cutucou, diante da frase que achou tão antagônica ao seu formulador. Duo o olhou aborrecido:

_Dá um tempo, cara!

Quatre revirou os olhos e disse:

_Por favor, amigos, parem! Trowa acabou de dizer para nos organizarmos. Isto significa chegarmos a algum acordo e agir em equipe. Foi para isso que Zechs nos mandou nesta missão. –as palavras de Quatre sempre tinham tanta racionalidade e verdade, e por isso todos tinham de se calar. Akane deu uma risadinha divertida, embora parecesse alheia do assunto. Ninguém fez caso de sua manifestação.

Heero bufou discretamente, olhando a volta. E assim entabulou-se uma extensa combinação, ao passo que eles decidiam as tarefas de cada um, enquanto Quatre travava a difícil empreitada de calcular locais para descanso, e Wu Fei reclamava que ele não ia apanhar lenha nenhuma outra vez.

Wing soltou um relincho no meio da conversa, como que entediado, sentia como se eles não conseguissem concordar nunca.

Todo o assunto durou duas horas, todas estas completamente gastas na caminhada, os cavalos ainda não pareciam cansados. Faltava pouco para a hora do almoço, a floresta oferecia sombra, ar fresco e nenhuma ameaça. Mas finalmente, eles tinham resolvido tudo, e iam parar na próxima cidade para pernoitar, e caso tivessem de parar na floresta, Trowa ia fazer a caçada, Quatre e Heero iam apanhar a lenha e procurar água, Wu Fei ia cuidar de tudo relacionado à fogueira, Duo tomaria conta dos cavalos e…

E então eles notaram, fazia tempo que aquilo estava chegando aos ouvidos deles sem receber atenção. Havia uma canção no ar, uma voz permeando as folhas das árvores como se fizesse parte da passagem, de tão agradável era imperceptível. Todos pararam abruptamente de falar ao ouvir a música e voltaram-se para trás. Akane ousava cantar, despreocupadamente, a voz tão linda e pura como sempre.

_Ela é boa… –alguém comentou, impressionado e baixinho, atrás da pergunta cheia de dúvida de Duo:

_E a Ane? –Ele ficou olhando para trás, observando-a brevemente, e depois murmurou olhando os outros.

Houve certo silêncio, ninguém tinha pensado nela quando fizera as decisões.

Ela estava lá atrás, no final, talvez a um metro de distância do grupo, o capuz lançando uma sombra sobre seu rosto, tudo tão negro e indistinguível na imagem, e aquela canção melódica e mágica não parecia vir daquela direção. Unicorn arquejava, marchando também, com garbo, os olhos cintilando caramelos de dentro da máscara negra. Ela nem parecia escutá-los, e se não fosse o fato de que continuava cantando, a impressão obtida era de que dormia sentada sobre o cavalo, de tão imóvel.

Eles continuaram quietos, pensando no que fazer com ela, lembrados então de uma verdade que num estalo chocou a todos, mesmo aqueles que estavam mais acostumados com ela. Akane estava ali para lutar, não era mais só para importuná-los, era um cavaleiro igual a eles, devia trabalhar e devia ter sido consultada. Mas tinham se esquecido da presença dela, da disposição, da utilidade. Tinham completamente se esquecido. Mas a canção os fizera lembrar.

_A Akane? –Wu Fei começou, parecia irritado. –Alguém mande ela calar a boca antes que atraía uma legião inteira de bandoleiros para este lugar!

Alguns reprimiram os risos.

_Deixe de ser rude, Wu Fei. –Quatre apressou-se em repreender. –Vamos deixá-la como vigia.

_Vigia? –Duo questionou, achando muito estranha a sugestão, mas Quatre assentiu sério. –Você quem sabe…

_O que acha, Heero? –Trowa indagou, olhando o companheiro ao lado, e Wing mexeu as orelhas, mas Heero manteve-se quieto por um tempo, querendo entender por que recebeu aquela pergunta.

_Por mim, tudo bem. –respondeu evasivamente, olhando outro lado e Trowa quase sorriu.

_Olha, ninguém me perguntou, mas vou dizer assim mesmo: eu não concordo! Ela não é da minha confiança. –Wu Fei deixou bem clara a sua opinião, mas falando baixo, aos resmungos, para que Akane não ouvisse, embora ela apenas continuava cantando.

Trowa riu de uma vez então e Duo também, achando Wu Fei engraçado ao querer acobertar sua declaração.

_Acho da minha parte que o Quatre deu boa sugestão. Ela é discreta e atenta, ou pelo menos, espero que seja… Talvez realmente tenha boas intuições tal como diz… –por fim Trowa disse, esquecendo o que Wu Fei falara e assim ficou resolvido. Trowa tinha um dom natural de deixar as coisas tão planas e aceitáveis, era raro alguém contradizê-lo.

_A Akane tem de cozinhar, isso sim! –e outra vez Wu Fei rosnou, mas desta vez sem decoros.

_Essa é a sua primeira boa ideia, Wu Fei! –Duo comemorou e por um instante Wu Fei ficou em dúvida de como se sentir por causa disso e repentinamente ficou calado.

Trowa riu debochado:

_Sim, esta também é uma boa função para ela.

_Nós devíamos estar consultando Akane sobre isso. –Quatre lembrou baixo, um pouco temeroso.

_Ela não vai reclamar. –Heero replicou rude, sem olhar ninguém, mas Quatre entendeu que era para ele a declaração.

Obrigatoriamente, tinham de incluí-la na vida deles. O que ainda não tinham notado, porém, era que há muito tempo ela tinha se feito inclusa e eles tinham se rendido.

Outra vez, olharam para trás, para ela, e então, finalmente:

_O que foi? –ela perguntou, a voz risonha, e agitou as rédeas para Unicorn alcançá-los.

_Milady, nós tomamos algumas decisões. Será que não se importa de ter as tarefas de cozinhar e vigiar? –Quatre, com tato e gentileza, foi dizendo enquanto ela ia aproximando-se.

_Ah, isso? –e ela riu divertida, como se a preocupação dele fosse desnecessária. E com a súbita diminuição de velocidade o capuz caiu e ela sorria, complacente e doce, olhando Quatre com travessura. –Não me importo nem um pouco!

Quatre soltou um suspirou quase angustiado, e depois sorriu para ela, tímido, e parou de olhá-la.

Heero a observava de longe, e ela ergueu o capuz outra vez. Akane estava diferente, como quando tinha uma justa importante a travar, estava concentrada e silenciosa. Havia algum motivo para ela mostrar-se daquela forma? Gostaria de saber, mas não queria perguntar, nem sabia formular a frase. Apenas a olhava, parecia tudo tão natural, tão óbvio, todos eles, os seis, juntos numa missão, numa busca, numa vida.

E Heero se lembrava de duas noites atrás, o conflito dele e as palavras apaziguantes de Akane. Ele não conseguiria esquecer daquela noite também, tudo fora muito real e doloroso. E sorriu, simples, pensando em como quem a via não tinha a menor ideia de como era a verdade. Parecia ser tão tola, tão despreocupada. Mas ela era muito mais que isso enquanto recomeçava a cantar baladas de amor, a voz se misturando com o som do vento. Até que era bom para distrair a mente naquela viagem aparentemente interminável. Ninguém ousava falar, mas Akane não tinha medo de cantar e, assim, todo o silêncio se convergia para a canção.

Era em torno de uma hora da tarde, os cavalos iam a passos lentos, relutantes, será que os cavaleiros não percebiam que era hora de parar? Desde o amanhecer eles estavam na estrada, de estômago vazio e de cabeça cheia, mas os cavalos se sentiam verdadeiramente cansados.

_Vamos parar. –Quatre murmurou, preocupado com Sandrock, que vinha caminhando há tanto tempo com tanto peso nas costas. E Quatre não esperou que concordassem com ele, apenas parou e desceu de Sandrock.

Trowa o observou e depois colocou a mão no pescoço de Heavyarms, sentindo o animal esforçando-se para respirar. Todos pararam, desceram das montarias e ficaram debaixo das árvores, alguns sentaram, outros apenas ficaram em pé, perto do cavalo, e então percebiam como estavam cansados e doloridos da viagem, da noite ruim de sono, do jejum.

_Quanto falta para chegarmos a alguma vila? –Wu Fei perguntou para Quatre, que abriu o mapa e disse vagamente:

_Acho que vamos alcançar uma antes de anoitecer. Esta viagem está sendo mesmo longa… –e ele disse com um suspiro lamentoso, e ninguém o contrariou.

Eles se falavam muito pouco, estavam mergulhados em seus pensamentos indecifráveis. Eles nunca tinham o que partilhar, apenas se olhavam, em silêncio, em algo a ser confundido com desânimo. Eles não tinham motivo para agir assim um com o outro, mas era somente como sabiam se portar. No geral, eram rapazes rudes, acostumados com a solidão, acostumados com o silêncio. Akane os observava de longe depois de ter descido de seu corcel, contemplativa, e sorriu sem que eles percebessem.

_Rapazes, vocês não estão com fome? –então perguntou, sem olhá-los, mas mexia em sua mochila na sela de Unicorn.

_Não, Akane, imagina… Aqui todo mundo é santo: não sua, nem cansa, muito menos tem fome… –Duo respondeu num sarcasmo provocando-a e ela simplesmente riu.

_Perguntar se estamos com fome não adianta muita coisa. O que você pode fazer para resolver nosso problema? –Trowa perguntou também com provocação e um sorriso, e ela apenas olhou para ele por entre os fios de sua franja que caíram sobre o olho. Mas aquele olhar dela Trowa reconhecia como o mesmo olhar sedutor de um falcão impetuoso. Um olhar perigoso para uma mulher, mas Trowa admitia tranquilamente aquele perigo vinculado à Akane.

Assim, ela veio com a mochila até eles, e a colocando no chão, tirou dela uma trouxa e desfez o nó para que pudessem ver o conteúdo. Havia muitos biscoitos ali, e Akane, com ar inocente, disse:

_Acho que dá para enganar o estômago, não é?

Eles não responderam porque estavam muito ocupados comendo. E Akane abriu um sorriso divertido diante disso, apanhou um biscoito para si, sentando-se no chão, juntando-se a eles, que comiam os biscoitos massudos dela, gratos, mas só um deles sabia externar:

_Obrigado, milady. Você é muito atenciosa. –e esse era Quatre com sua infinita gentileza. E agora ele gostava de chamá-la de milady embora soubesse a intimidade que gozava.

Akane estava com o biscoito preso nos lábios, e tomando uma diminuta mordida, agradeceu sorrindo. Todos estavam agindo de forma estranha, como se na verdade estivessem tristes. Quatre mesurou com a cabeça e tirou os olhos dela, pensativo. Unicorn veio até eles com a cabeça baixa, silencioso, Heero o ficou seguindo com os olhos, havia algo de tão doce no animal de aparência tão assustadora. Unicorn bateu com o focinho no lado da cabeça de Akane, fazendo com que ela risse infantil.

_Que é que foi, Bichinho? –e afagou o focinho dele depois de colocar o biscoito inteiro na boca.

Por fim, ela se deitou, ficando a olhar as folhas verdes das árvores acima de sua cabeça, e Unicorn também ficou olhando para cima, intrigado com o que poderia estar interessando tanto a dona. Heero estava observando, mas os dois agiam naturalmente, como se estivessem sós. O tempo caminhava devagar, tudo era um mistério neste intervalo, às vezes eles trocavam olhares desinteressados. E de súbito, Akane se pôs de pé. Ela era a coisa mais viva entre os cavaleiros.

_Eu já volto. –avisou, murmurando, apanhou a mochila e foi em rumo do interior da floresta e Unicorn seguiu-a espontaneamente.

Wing observou Akane entrar na floresta e desaparecer junto de Unicorn que a seguira. Olhou os rapazes desmotivados e fungou, mas logo voltou a se interessar em comer a vegetação vizinha junto dos outros cavalos.

_Este é o último lugar em que queria estar. Que droga, o que estamos fazendo de nossas vidas? –e um desabafo irritado quebrou finalmente o silêncio. Era Duo. Depois de considerar todas suas escolhas, ainda não entendia porque elas o levaram a estar ali, agir daquele jeito, ser daquele jeito.

Era certo, ninguém queria estar lá porque o motivo daquilo era triste. Bem melhor seria se apenas fossem esportistas e não tivessem de tentar impedir ou travar guerras, salvar vidas, desistir da vida deles. Eles sempre lamentavam muito pelo trabalho que amavam ter.

_Nós temos de fazer isso. Sem pieguice, este é nosso dever, nosso dever com nós mesmos, porque foi a nós mesmos que prometemos tudo isto. É a honra acima de qualquer coisa. –Quatre murmurou, escolhendo um biscoito da trouxa. –É triste, eu sei, mas é a verdade.

_Aquela que dói mais do que todas as outras: ter de fazer algo penoso por imposição própria, consciente. –Trowa prosseguiu o raciocínio de Quatre. –Mas é só assim que sei viver e que sou feliz… –mas riu jocoso, verdadeiro nas palavras, como se admitisse um pecado, e irresistivelmente, algo de concordância apareceu nos outros através de um sorriso.

Eles não sabiam omitir o fato de que se orgulhavam de serem o que eram. Mas havia mais uma pergunta a ser feita ainda:

_E quem é ela? –Trowa pronunciou, sério e pensativo, e não precisou citar nome, até mesmo Wing soube de que se falava de Akane.

_Ah não… Vamos falar dela outra vez? –Wu Fei reclamou. Não suportava aquilo. –Ela é só uma garota… –Wu Fei se impacientava e mastigava furiosamente o biscoito. –Não tem nada de especial.

_Ela é como nós. –Heero murmurou aos poucos, os olhos embaçados, era difícil discernir se ele queria ter sido ouvido ou apenas pensara alto.

Mas aquilo era só uma síntese adequada da resposta à pergunta de Trowa, porque cada um tinha algo que queria dizer, mas jamais o faria, porque eram rudes demais para se abrirem e serem honestos. Mas muito mais que a rudeza impedia a fala: eles estavam imobilizados. Tinham inevitavelmente se afeiçoado dela e de suas virtudes e defeitos, do sorriso e da excentricidade, não tinha mais volta. Porque ela os fazia sentir como nunca antes e o que sempre os intrigava era o porquê disto e de todo o resto.

Mais nada foi dito. Eles não sabiam bem por que. Apenas ficaram pensando naquilo que na verdade gostariam muito de falar. O silêncio que imperou só conseguiu ser destronado minutos depois, quando um canto longínquo e místico os alcançou.

Heero pensava em como ela podia compreendê-lo tão completamente, na essência, como se fossem uma só pessoa. Duo pensava em como queria deixar os dedos correrem por aquele cabelo vermelho e vibrante, aprisionar nos braços todo aquele perfume. Trowa pensava em qual era o verdadeiro segredo que ela guardava atrás daqueles olhos sedutores. Quatre pensava em como tinham tido sorte de tê-la com eles, porque apreciava tanto a preciosidade da ajuda que ela prestava. E, por fim, Wu Fei pensava em como odiava gostar dela.

Akane caminhava pela floresta, seguida de Unicorn, que farejava as raízes das árvores. Ela às vezes cantarolava sem perceber, para espantar o silêncio. Abaixou-se perto da árvore e Unicorn manteve-se próximo dela, distraído.

_Vamos deixá-los um pouco sozinhos, não é? Eles ainda não se recuperaram do choque… –e ela sentou na raiz, que saltava do solo, mexendo na folhagem que cercava tudo ali. –Deixe eles falar mal de mim um pouco! –e comentava infantil, com olhos travessos, e Unicorn relinchou para ela, meio desatento. –Do jeito que são, é capaz de irem embora e me deixar para trás, achando que podem se livrar de mim… –ia pensando alto, sorridente, armando uma nova canção na sua garganta. Ela não se preocupava com os arredores, não tinha dúvidas de sua segurança e prosseguia distraída e tranquila.

E quando voltou até onde os rapazes estavam descansando, eles já estavam preparando-se para prosseguir viagem. Fingiram que não a perceberam chegar, e arrumaram as selas sobre os corcéis e montavam, decididos.

_Estão fugindo de mim, é? –ela provocou, sorrindo marota.

_Ai, por que você não se perdeu? –Wu Fei murmurou chateado.

_Vamos logo, Akane. Deixe de ficar brincando de "Branca de Neve" por aí. –Heero a repreendeu firmemente, mas ela riu por causa da comparação. Ele revirou os olhos e guiou Wing para frente, chateado.

A tropa caminhou mais a tarde inteira, um pouco mais extrovertidos e fazendo algumas paradas, às vezes desacelerando o ritmo, o falcão de Trowa se cansara e ficava o tempo todo pousado na cabeça de Heavyarms, dando seus gritinhos e observando a volta ansiosamente. E com o pôr-do-sol, encontram um vilarejo onde jantaram de verdade. A refeição não era lauta, mas satisfatória: carne de javali bem assada acompanhada de _ale_ , isto é, cerveja amarga e de cor clara.

Durante o jantar, nenhum dos cavaleiros acolheu qualquer das conversas puxadas por curiosos, mal falaram entre si. Heero a todo o momento ordenava que Akane vestisse o capuz e parasse de chamar a atenção, mas ela não conseguia evitar isso, pois naquela missão ela decidira não se acobertar. Ninguém poderia ir contra ela naquele momento. Deixava revelar sua face instigante, a armadura imponente e a espada na cintura, sem se importar com as preocupações de Heero, que bufava ao lado dela, impaciente com sua obstinação.

E ninguém desgrudava os olhos dos seis cavaleiros e cochichavam especulando os motivos da presença ilustre da elite, tão sisudos e frios como se era esperado. Mas e a moça? Ela era simpática e atraente, embora tão remota que os frequentadores da estalagem temiam achegar-se dela, ninguém entedia como um cavaleiro podia ter um rosto de moça bela. Na verdade, havia uma aura intensa que afastava todos, não só dela, bem como dos moços, cercando a mesa onde os cavaleiros estavam, e os cabos das espadas cintilavam nas bainhas. Era muita imponência, ninguém desconfiava de que se encontravam em alguma missão de alto risco, de alta importância e de alto sigilo.

Passaram a noite num alojamento, todos os seis, e nem se deram o trabalho de tirar as armaduras completamente, apenas as ombreiras, as manoplas e as botas que eram o que mais incomodava na hora do repouso. As armaduras que vestiam eram próprias para viagem, sendo mais leves, porém não mais confortáveis, e já não faziam muita diferença para eles, pois estavam acostumados a viver dentro delas e dormir com elas em qualquer lugar. Desta forma se arranjaram bem sobre os colchões de palha mal forrados, já que também estavam muito cansados.

Heero estava olhando o teto do alojamento, respirando pesado, inquieto demais para dormir embora muito cansado dos dias de viagem. A noite tinha de passar rápido, ele não suportava atravessá-la. Quando chegava aquele momento onde ele se sentia sozinho, ele não sabia conviver com seus ferimentos. A mente dele parecia confusa e cheia demais para que ele conseguisse fechar os olhos e descansar. O tempo estava passando muito devagar.

"Que tu me guies a uma rocha mais alta do que eu. Pois tu mostraste ser um refúgio para mim, uma torre forte em face de meu inimigo. Vou ser hóspede na tua tenda por tempos indefinidos; vou refugiar-me no esconderijo das suas asas." De repente, as palavras dos Salmos invadiram a mente dele e Heero suspirou. Aquelas palavras significavam alguma coisa para ele? Talvez. Mais do que isso, aquelas palavras o fazia se lembrar de alguém, fazia-o desejar esconderijo de asas que embora não sendo divinas, eram quase angélicas. Inevitavelmente, junto com aquelas palavras abruptas de um trecho desesperado dos Salmos, Heero ouviu uma voz doce e calmante para a alma – Heero se lembrou de Relena.

Não sabia se queria espantar tais lembranças ou se queria curtir a dor que elas causavam, mas fechou os olhos apertados e suspirou mais. Virou-se um pouco, o tanto que suas blindagens permitiam, e na cama ao lado viu os olhos de Akane fitando-o muito devotamente, mas em seguida ela simplesmente sorriu e fechou seus olhos. Heero não desenhou reação embora tivesse a estranha sensação de que ela sabia o que se passava na sua mente. Entretanto, queria esquecer tudo à sua volta e fechou os olhos esperando acordar só quando amanhecesse. E orava secretamente para que seu destino ficasse mais próximo a cada dia, fosse este o que fosse.

::::::::

Quando o Sol nasceu nada parecia ter mudado. Era um novo dia igual a todos os outros. Mas muito antes do Sol despontar, havia aqueles que já estavam de pé, pois tinham responsabilidades urgentes a cumprir e estavam muito ocupados. Estes eram os "Formidáveis". Trowa levantou-se primeiro e depois Akane e eles se encontraram no celeiro, ambos a cuidar de seus animais.

_Bom dia. –ela tranquilamente cumprimentou apenas com um murmúrio doce, se aproximando dele com a suavidade felina que o rapaz possuía também, talvez mais intensamente.

Trowa a fitou e assentiu, e com falcão pousado em sua mão, ficou ajeitando as penas do peito da ave enquanto ela se achegava e parava de seu lado, os olhos verdes presos no pássaro.

_Eu posso? –ela perguntou, já estendendo as mãos para apanhar a ave de rapina como se essa fosse uma preciosidade. Ele sorriu gatesco e charmoso, os olhos deitando-se luxentos no falcão e assentiu com a cabeça. Estendeu a mão para Akane e ela apanhou o falcão com perícia, e o animal não se agitou. Pousou em seu braço e ela ficou brincando com ele enquanto piava e virava a cabeça, atento.

_Como se chama?

_Missile. –Trowa respondeu, observando os dois, limpando as mãos. Ela sorriu e assentiu, mas não olhava Trowa, continuava brincando mais com o falcão, alisando as penas no alto da cabecinha com as costas do dedo e o animal a fitava fortemente com seus olhos amarelos.

Depois devolveu o falcão para Trowa e foi até o Unicorn, sem produzir som, até podia-se taxá-la tímida, e Trowa a seguiu com os olhos e com discrição ficou observando-a, como se ele fosse um leopardo das neves – espreitador e imperceptível. Ela ficava afagando o pescoço do seu corcel, dedicada, murmurando amorosamente, e Unicorn tranquilamente bufava e os olhos moviam-se para ela.

Trowa abriu um sorriso enquanto assistia, fingindo que não estava ali, e Akane também fingia que ele não estava. Ele gostava do que via ali. Na verdade, sempre gostou – notou desde a primeira vez que a viu – ela era tão carinhosa e dedicada quando tratava dos animais. Uma pessoa que ama os animais e é gentil com eles não pode ser má ou suspeita, ele pensou. E dizendo um misterioso "com licença", levou seu falcão para espairecer do lado de fora, deixando Akane sozinha no celeiro. Os cavalos não estavam agitados, Wing estava ali perto e vez por outra a acertava com seu rabo, provocando-a, fingindo que cochilava. Os animais também tinham afeição por ela. Olhava Wing e sorria a cada vez que ele batia o rabo nela.

Apoiou os braços sob a sela de Unicorn com uma expressão de preocupação marcando-lhe o rosto enquanto olhava para frente, muito imersa em seus pensamentos. Lá fora amanhecia o terceiro dia da jornada e ela pedia que aquele fosse o último, seu coração apertado, temendo seriamente pela vida de Relena. Akane suspirou, arrumando as correias das bridas de Unicorn, que ruminava um pouco de aveia que ela arranjara por ali, e subitamente ela sentiu braços a enlaçarem por trás.

_Te peguei desprevenida… –ela ouviu o murmúrio, mas sorriu instigante, em nada assustada.

Era Duo, ela já soube muito antes de ele falar, e assim, virou-se para ele com seu sorriso sedutor e disse firme:

_Não, eu nunca estou desprevenida. Se fosse algum perigo, eu saberia, Unicorn me avisaria.

_Você confia tanto nele?

_Ele é meu cavalo: minha alma está nestes flancos. –e sorrindo meiga para o cavalo, tocou de leve a espádua de Unicorn.

Duo desconfiava que ela amava mais o animal do que ele, mas não se irritou com seu pensamento, sorriu, impressionado com o jeito sério de ela ser emotiva e misteriosa. Sobretudo, ela era tão cavalheiresca que ele ficava muito intrigado com a situação que partilhava com ela. Ele continuou envolvendo-a, e foi provocantemente beijando-lhe desde o pescoço até o mais perto de sua boca, e ela voltou-se toda de frente para ele colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Um olhar enigmático vinha dela junto de uma aura diáfana, Duo perdido totalmente na sedução quente que provinha dela. E trocaram assim longos e intensos beijos silenciosos.

_Estas blindagens me incomodam. –então ele disse juntando a testa com a dela, vendo a sorrir com os olhos. Ele pareceu muito malicioso falando aquilo. –Ainda mais: eu acho muito estranho beijar uma moça tão alta quanto eu! –e com voz fingindo-se afetada, ele a provocou, como se aquilo fosse um ultrajo.

Akane teve de rir, e ele a olhava chistoso e sorridente também, como se gostasse de falar aquelas coisas apenas para fazê-la rir. O riso dela era uma rede de arrasto.

_Quem mandou se encantar por uma garota atlética? –ela o provocou de volta, espevitada como uma criança. –Que você veio fazer aqui, hein? –e inquiriu cobrança com um incômodo divertido. Ela apertou-lhe a cintura o máximo que conseguia para tê-la bem junto de si.

_Preciso de um motivo para querer estar contigo além de que te amo?

_Me fale algo agora que seja verdade!

_Ai, duvidando de mim? Não seja cruel! Eu sei que você gosta mais do cavalo do que de mim… –e finalmente ele externou seu pensamento, fazendo cara de dó, e ela riu.

_Deixe de ser mimado, meu Docinho!

E ambos riram, estavam sempre alegres mesmo em meio a tanto infortúnio. E não evitavam os beijos nem a ânsia por eles, vivendo o amor como que dentro de um braseiro.

_Ah! Mas isso é bem típico! É natural esperar isto de vocês dois! –e eles foram surpreendidos por Wu Fei, que entrou no celeiro para dar uma olhada rápida em seu Nataku.

Forçados a interromperem o beijo, Duo olhou o companheiro desdenhosamente:

_Deixa disso, cara! O único esquisito aqui é você, tá legal? Eu e Akane estamos namorando, mas você não sabe o que é isso…!

Akane soltou uma risadinha má:

_Oras, Wu Fei! Eu sei que você ficou com vontade! Vem cá, vem, que eu te faço este favor! Não precisa ter vergonha não! –e ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Duo e foi se achegando de Wu Fei e falando maliciosamente, com gracejo no olhar ardente, e ia como que para agarrar o rapaz.

_Ah! –ele deu um grito de ira –Vá de retro, sua abusada! Não experimente se aproximar mais! –e a espantou com brados de protesto ferrenho. Mas mudou até de cor, tentando mascarar o pânico causado pela atitude da moça, e isto deu motivos de riso para ela e Duo e Trowa, que também estivera assistindo a cena, discretamente, é claro.

_Acho que não vai adiantar dizer que eu só estava brincando… –ela disse, colocando as mãos na cintura e exibindo um sorrisinho travesso de criancinha maliciosa. Duo riu, e Trowa balançou a cabeça negativamente para ela.

_Que brincadeira de mau gosto. –Wu Fei protestou, irritado.

_Sossega, Dragãozinho… –ela desdenhou e voltou para arrumar algo em Unicorn, mas Wu Fei ficou seguindo-a com o olhar e apunhalando-a com olhos de fúria. –Você está muito estressado: está mesmo precisando beijar. –ela continuou depois, marota e traquina, escondendo o sorriso cáustico de malícia em seus lábios. Duo soltou uma gargalhada malvada e Trowa engoliu o riso.

_O quê?! –ele bradou alto e forte, ofendido ao extremo, rosnando como um cão de rinha. Mas não houve tempo para ele se defender.

Quatre chegou em meio ao tumulto e perguntou pacificamente:

_Qual é o motivo da animação? –e sorriu, e de repente todo mundo viu malícia no sorriso dele –fato inédito.

_Não é nada demais… –Trowa murmurou sorrindo também. Quatre se contentou com a resposta embora visse na face corada de agitação e de riso de Duo motivos para curiosidade.

_E o Heero, não acordou ainda? –Duo perguntou, olhando Quatre que negou:

_Não. Parece tão exausto… –e parecia ter compaixão pelo companheiro, já que julgava que seu cansaço era bem maior.

_Que nada! Ele deve ter exagerado ontem no _ale_! –Duo fez piada malvada.

_Que coisa maldosa de se dizer, Duo. –Quatre repreendeu nobre, defendendo Heero.

_O único que deve ter exagerado aqui foi você… –Wu Fei acusou, com a simples intenção de atormentar Duo, achando-o irritante e patético. Duo o olhou com contrariedade e resolveu ficar quieto.

_Meninos, vão tomar o desjejum que eu os encontro lá. –Akane então anunciou, tranquila e meiga, tratando-os como criancinhas, já praticamente do lado de fora, virando a cabeça sobre o ombro. –Tenho umas coisinhas para fazer… –e levava consigo sua mochila, deixando para trás uma canção despreocupadamente cantarolada.

Os rapazes se entreolharam e não ousaram dizer nada e terminaram de se aprontarem para a partida para poderem ir logo tomar o café da manhã.

Heero ainda estava dormindo embora sempre fosse o primeiro a levantar. Talvez realmente estivesse exausto demais. Dormia tão pesado, como se não tivesse força para se erguer. A viagem não estava sendo fácil, eles apenas estavam muito acostumados com ela. Já devia estar faltando poucos minutos para as seis da manhã. Um ocasional suspiro vinha esvair dele, mas não era de tranquilidade ou repouso, mas exprimia tensão, a inquietude constante que vivia dentro dele. Ele não tinha descanso, mesmo quando dormia, pois era em sonhos que ele era mais atormentado por um passado que ele julgava já ter deixado para trás ou por um presente que ele julgava ignorar. Por que aquelas coisas nunca o abandonavam? – uma pergunta que também não abandonava. Tudo era inexplicável na vida dele, ele conhecia poucas respostas que o satisfaziam.

Um toque gentil ele sentiu de leve em seu rosto por um momento tão breve que não houve tempo de divisar se era sonho ou realidade. Heero suspirou melancolicamente.

_Heero… –ouviu e conhecia aquela voz que suavemente queria trazê-lo de volta para a realidade, tirá-lo daquele infindo entorpecimento.

Mas ele se negava a acordar, estava cansado, cansado, como sempre, de viver. Mas aquele toque não o abandonava, ele sentia no seu ombro um calorzinho aconchegante e a voz que o chamava soava melodiosa, mas ele não queria se render.

_Vamos, Heero, estamos quase chegando. É muito tarde para você desistir. Você já chegou até aqui, você já definiu quem você é…

Heero abriu os olhos com antipatia prontamente expressa para seu interlocutor e viu o rosto sereno de Akane. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama dele com a mão em seu ombro, aguardando seu despertar, e sorriu para ele.

_Bom dia. –cumprimentou com a voz soando tal canção. Queria fazê-lo sentir-se em casa.

Ele ergueu-se e sentou-se virado para o lado oposto da cama e passou a mão pelos olhos. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Que droga, ele já estava ficando atormentado. Era hora de fazer isso claro:

_Akane, vai embora daqui.

_Oras, o que foi? Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa?

_Não. Quero que vá embora. –ele a queria longe. Não gostava das coisas que ela falava para ele.

Voltado de costas para ela, não a podia enxergar, sentia o olhar dela, como se zelasse por ele.

Ela sorriu sem se importar com os modos dele. Sabia entendê-lo e não se importava com a rudeza dele. Desde o primeiro momento em que o viu sabia que ia ser daquele jeito.

_Tudo bem se você não me deseja por perto agora. É um direito seu. Mas eu peço, por favor, que cuide de si mesmo. Levante-se, acalme teu coração e vá tomar o desjejum. Nós temos de nos apressar… A urgência, eu sei, é algo que você aceita ser necessária no momento – não queira saber do que Decker é capaz. –ela disse, poeticamente, a voz deliciosamente materna, e ele não olhava para ela embora desejasse tanto de repente.

Depois que ela lhe comunicou com suavidade suas palavras de ternura, levantou-se e esgueirou-se pelo alojamento. Heero finalmente voltou o olhar por sobre o ombro, porém muito arisco, e ficou acompanhando o movimento dela.

Ela só estava ali para ele, para cuidar dele, como ela prometera há um tempo atrás. Mesmo que ele pedisse para ela ir, ela não iria embora para sempre – não, nem ele queria isto. Bem no fundo, ele queria que ela ficasse, aturando suas rudezas.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Não me esqueci do projeto! ;)

Semana que vem tem mais!

Obrigada por todo o carinho, pela confiança e o tempo dispensado!

Deixem suas opiniões sinceras! S2

Beijos e até mais!

10.09.2017


	33. Lealdades testadas

**No último capítulo…**

Os cavaleiros "Formidáveis" decidem fazer uma divisão de tarefa para seu próximo acampamento. Os rapazes se dividem em suas opiniões sobre Akane. A presença dela tem que ser assimilada mais uma vez depois da revelação feita e eles ainda não se acostumaram com a ideia de ela ser um cavaleiro também. Ela não se importa com o tratamento, até entende o que eles estão passando. Tratando-os com amizade e carinho, ela vai tentando ganhá-los ao passo que eles prosseguem sua viagem de resgate até o Chateau Romefeller.

:::::::::

 **Capítulo 33 – Lealdades testadas**

Lealdade é a palavra mais preciosa, seu significado é difícil de dar. É um voto, é uma dívida, tudo motivado pelo coração, sem previsão de realização ou quite. A lealdade é um sentimento constante onde mente e coração entram num acordo. Este atributo valioso admite muitas formas, estas abrangendo desde o amor até o respeito, mas de todas as suas variadas faces, a mais importante é a lealdade que se deve ter com sua própria pessoa. Nada é mais valioso que esta lealdade, que é a dedicada à resolução fixada na mente para ser seguida indefinidamente e sempre irá garantir a posse da individualidade. Esta lealdade lhe dará forças para manter-se fiel àquilo que você estima importante, lhe fará eternamente convicto de si mesmo e de seus ideais. Esta lealdade envolve ao mesmo tempo todos os demais tipos desta rara e notável qualidade.

Quando se perde esta lealdade, foi cometida a pior traição de todas – se esta é a lealdade dedicada a si mesmo, só há a conclusão de que você se traiu. E traindo-se assim a si mesmo, tudo que foi conquistado se torna uma mentira e não se pode reconhecer. Você passa a fazer qualquer coisa que outro deseja – você dedicou toda a lealdade que você possuía a outro, você já não tem mais vontade própria.

Não existe nenhum problema em ser leal a outros, desde que sempre seja mantida uma parte deste atributo essencial para si mesmo, porque ele é fonte de força, e no momento certo será o auxilio que mostrará se tal segunda lealdade, aquela dirigida a outro, é válida e correta. Tal lealdade é a mais fiel, exige mais resistência e convicção do que tudo, não deve existir hesitação quanto a esta. Ser leal a sua própria pessoa é a lealdade mais difícil de possuir e a mais fácil de perder quando testada.

A primeira noite de Relena na torre foi, no mínimo, suportável. Pelo menos, ela tinha Noin de companhia, e ficaram conversando até tarde, bem-humoradas até demais para quem era refém. Mas nenhuma expressou suas perguntas sobre o dia seguinte, apenas ficaram comentando sobre coisas e pessoas que ficaram lá em Sanc, às vezes rindo por causa de lembranças. E depois dormiram encolhidas sobre a cama de palha, embora Relena ainda tenha demorado muito para se sentir confortável o suficiente para adormecer. A palha lhe cutucava muito, entrava um vento gelado pela janela, mas enquanto esperava o sono, ela olhava as estrelas cintilando lá fora no veludo azul. Estaria esperando, alguém a viria libertar, ela acreditava. E enquanto isto, ia ser forte e obstinada. Nascera para resistir.

Com os primeiros raios da aurora, a porta foi escancarada, assustando Noin, que num pulo levantou-se e viu que o desjejum tinha chegado: dois copos de leite e quatro fatias de pão.

_Até que são generosos, eles… –Noin pilheriou e acordou Relena que não parecia em nada descansada, mas sorriu como a brisa, como se houvesse um motivo.

_Que bom, pelo menos Decker não pretende nos matar de fome. –ela disse, espirituosa, e foi apanhar a bandeja.

_Ou talvez isso seja coisa de Dorothy… talvez Decker esteja mais do que ansioso em se livrar de você… –Noin disse ponderando, mas Relena olhou para ela e apertou os olhos, travessa:

_E de você? Ele não quer se livrar? –tenazmente perguntou com um sorriso ofendido e Noin riu:

_Oh, não! Eu ainda posso ser útil para esfregar chãos e dar informações ultra confidenciais da família real de Sanc e do Peacemillion! –e disse como se fosse mesmo muito importante, mas Relena riu com jeito de tolerância.

E uma hora depois, um soldado apareceu. Abriu a porta sem polidez, olhou as duas, e fechou a cara. Elas se entreolharam, e uma disse a outra:

_Como esta manhã está movimentada! –e trocaram risinhos. Não estavam dando a mínima para o soldado ali.

_O senhor quer ver a princesa. –então o soldado anunciou, gutural. –Só a princesa. –frisou, antes que Noin abrisse a boca para dizer "eu vou junto!". E na hora Noin fez expressão de contrariedade, mas mordeu a língua para não se alterar.

Relena suspirou. Não acreditava que ia ter de passar de novo pela mesma tensão do dia anterior. Decker era repugnante demais, ela não suportaria ter de estar com ele nem mais um minuto. Além do mais, ela admitia que tinha receio dele, porque Decker era muito perigoso e imprevisível. Ficou tentada a rebelar-se, mas suspirou outra vez e caminhou até o soldado. Noin deu um adeus silencioso somente com os olhos lilases e quando viu a porta fechar pesadamente, sentiu-se mal consigo mesma. Que provação!

Relena outra vez percorreu o trajeto da torre, entre dois soldados, mas desta vez fazia o caminho ao contrário, voltando para o saguão.

_Espere aqui. –um soldado ordenou e deixou Relena parada no meio do salão com o outro soldado vigiando-a estritamente.

Ela ficou ali, mas não teve de aguardar muito. Cinco minutos depois, o soldado voltou, e dispensou o colega, levando Relena em seguida para uma direção diferente do gabinete de Decker. A partir dali ela começou a ficar sem entender o que acontecia. Será que Decker a aguardava num lugar diferente desta vez? Do que se tratava este lugar? Ela não sabia o que esperar. Mas logo chegaram à frente de uma parede, onde havia uma porta oculta que o soldado abriu rapidamente e colocou Relena lá dentro, sem dizer nada, sem anunciá-la.

Ela observou a porta fechar abrupta, confusa, assustada, mas não estava em nenhum calabouço. Havia luz e um perfume agradável em toda a sala, e quando ela voltou-se para o interior do ambiente, viu sentado na mesa um rapaz alto de olhos bondosos que usava uma armadura de viagem preta lustrosa.

_Bom dia, Alteza. –ele cumprimentou e sua voz era linda e branda.

Não era Decker embora o semblante dele lembrasse o conde. Relena ficou olhando o rapaz, meditando, e recordou-se vagamente daquele como sendo Commodore. Prosseguiu estacada junto à porta, olhando-o com suas desconfianças justificadas, muda. Mas ele sorriu caloroso, os olhos iluminaram-se e Commodore se aproximou dela, apanhando-lhe o braço gentilmente.

_Venha cá, Alteza, venha cá… Sente-se. –e ele a colocou numa poltroninha de pele perto da mesa. –Devo dizer que o vestido de lady Dorothy ficou bem em você. –e depois elogiou e Relena logo concluiu por tudo o que observara que ele também era um Romefeller.

Ela não ousava abrir a boca, apenas observava o rapaz, suspeitosa. Ele era muito mais bonito que Decker, isto num sentido mais amplo que Relena não sabia discernir, e pouco a pouco, ela conseguia sentir-se menos preocupada na presença dele. Por uma quase eternidade, ele ficou encostado na mesa, quase que sentado, fitando-a na poltrona. Ela mantinha a postura e as mãos pousavam juntas no colo e ela lhe devolvia o olhar como se aguardasse palavras dele.

Após muito observá-la daquele jeito, ele abriu um sorriso jovial e exclamou entusiasmado:

_Estupendo. –mas ela não sabia exatamente ao que ele se referia. –Princesa Relena, você é exatamente o que eu esperava… –e disse mais, os olhos cheios de fascínio e até alegria. Relena pensava se a excentricidade era algum mal de família. –Oh, me desculpe… –e depois ele pediu, percebendo que ela estava confusa, e se desencostou da mesa, assumindo um ar mais austero, embora sorrisse. E ficou em pé perto da mesa, postado como um militar, altivamente com as mãos para trás, cheio de estilo.

_Por que queria me ver? –ela perguntou então, polidamente, mas firme, e ele amou o modo dela.

_Pelo simples fato de te ver… –respondeu, mas para Relena aquilo não fazia sentido. –Estava ansioso em poder encontrar-te! É um prazer poder estar diante daquela que será a regente soberana… –e disse de forma apaixonada, como se o que acabara de falar fosse real.

_Do que está falando? Eu não serei soberana de nada que pertence a vocês. –ela replicou sem demora, empertigada na voz. Já estava começando a se chatear com tudo aquilo.

_Alteza, não se irrite. –ele logo captou o sentimento da princesa e pediu gentilmente, com olhos brandos. –Não há o que temer, a não ser o endoidecido do meu primo… –e descontraiu-se tão de repente, e deu uma risadinha. Ela o olhou quase rindo também, mas conteve-se. –Não leve em conta o que Decker faz contra ti. No período determinado de tempo, você será liberta.

_Você é Commodore? –ela perguntou depois, cada vez mais à vontade, e em seguida o viu assentir amistoso:

_Sim, sou Commodore Saintanne, chefe do exército. –e depois explicou, garboso, e Relena fez que entendeu, assentindo. –Me desculpe a falta de cortesia de não ter me apresentado. –mencionou composto, colocando confiabilidade em cada palavra. –Com todo o respeito, Alteza, gostaria de dizer que minha admiração por ti se baseia no fato de que através da senhora todos nós esperamos alcançar a paz. –e depois ele completou com um comentário, olhando-a com bondade, mas Relena não expressou nada. O lisonjeio dele não lhe soou nem honesto nem bajulador.

Ela sabia que não podia deixar se enganar pelo jeito terno e polido de Commodore. Não ia dar confiança para ele ou para qualquer um ali, não importasse quão nobremente esta pessoa se comportasse. Commodore era igual à Dorothy, ele era um Romefeller e com certeza queria as mesmas coisas que a lady. Tais coisas não eram quase em nada diferentes do que Decker queria. Mas Relena entendia que Decker ali era apenas uma peça que eles manipulavam e logo ela também poderia se tornar uma. No entanto, o que ela não compreendia era que Decker era apenas um Peão e ela era a Rainha… Todas as peças são valiosas, todas tem um propósito, mas umas são mais úteis e importantes do que outras no tabuleiro de Xadrez.

Commodore parecia que tinha se esquecido de que Relena conhecia sua presença ali e ficava fitando-a interessado, e gostava de observá-la, como um gato. Não se arrependia por nunca ter desconfiado do gosto de Dorothy. Tudo era tão apropriado, tão perfeito! Relena era a figura régia ideal para representar os Romefeller em seu domínio mundial e ainda possuía terras para serem agregadas a este domínio. Ela era um belo pássaro na gaiola dourada do doce propósito dos Romefellers e Commodore sentia prazer em admirá-la.

Relena já estava se incomodando com o modo fixo dos olhos verdes dele e suspirou acabrunhada. Assim, ele sorriu gentilmente e recomeçou:

_Me desculpe por estar fazendo-a desconfortável. É que eu não posso evitar. Tudo que eu vejo da senhora me impressiona. Você tem noção da força de sua influência? Veja: se alguém como eu já se sente tão maravilhado diante de ti, imagine as grandes massas! Oh, Rainha da Beleza e dos Amores! Não é à toa que tantos concorrem por ti, não é à toa que Decker te odeia tão ardentemente depois que se negou a casar com ele! –ele foi falando calmo e inteligível, olhando-a o tempo inteiro com respeito e admiração. –Não se preocupe, você fez a coisa certa. Se tivesse aceitado casar-se com aquele parvo, nos forçaria a eliminá-lo mais cedo do que planejamos.

Relena podia sentir na pele a frieza e a crueldade existentes nas entrelinhas das palavras de Commodore e não sabia se devia temer por ela mesma. Estava em campo inimigo, no território dele e era facilmente manipulável ali, praticamente não tinha como fugir. Mas ele a olhava brandamente ao invés de assustá-la ou representar alguma ameaça, nem parecia ser um homem potentado de guerra.

_Eu confio que a senhora só fará boas escolhas, a sua perspicácia é um guia luminoso para todos nós.

_O que acha da minha escolha de não me tornar soberana desta empreitada tirânica de vocês? Não tente me enganar para que eu pense que vocês são boas pessoas buscando o bem maior.

_Sabemos que você não é facilmente iludida, princesa, não se preocupe. Na hora certa, porém, a Alteza vai entender nosso propósito e vai concordar… –ele falou razoavelmente, sem nenhuma espécie de devoção, sem nenhum sentimentalismo. Ele ainda era diferente de Dorothy – talvez ele fosse o único equilibrado ali.

_Como pode dizer assim? –ela indagou, olhando-o tenaz e ele lhe sorriu charmosamente.

_Já disse, confiamos na sua perspicácia. Você saberá exatamente o que é requerido se fazer na hora certa. –Commodore respondeu tranquilamente.

_E que hora certa será esta? Por acaso não será quando vocês me ameaçarem, me pressionarem mais do que já o fazem? Não se esqueça de que vocês Romefellers são o arqui-inimigo da minha família. –ela replicou ponderada e espirituosa, mas ele riu elegantemente. A voz de Commodore era tão agradável nos ouvidos que Relena não podia se enervar com ele. Os dois apenas conversavam pacificamente, sozinhos e tranquilos na salinha secreta do galante chefe de guerra.

_Nós somos inimigos? Ah! Princesa! Este é um assunto que você não compreende totalmente: as partes numa guerra mudam constantemente, mudam da água para o vinho. Teu aliado hoje pode não o ser mais amanhã, assim como seu inimigo hoje pode não o ser mais amanhã… –ele era tão capcioso. Relena sorriu ousada diante da explicação. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas aquilo não serviria de engodo para ela acreditar na boa intenção dele.

Sabia que os interesses de Dorothy, e agora os de Commodore também, logo sabotariam os interesses de Decker de modo que estes seriam anulados. Isto era apenas uma amostra de como as partes numa guerra são transitórias e muito bem provava como os Romefellers não eram confiáveis. Eles tramavam uns contra os outros, como cobras astutas de venenos adocicados, mas letais.

_Talvez agora sejamos inimigos, não é? Mas ninguém sabe sobre o próximo minuto… –Commodore disse mais, e aproximou-se de Relena.

_Mas eu posso dizer que compreendo que o presente vale muito mais que o futuro neste caso, caro Commodore. Enquanto você for meu inimigo, você será apenas meu inimigo. –ela então disse, delicada e sábia, olhando-o com serenidade.

Porém, Commodore sentia a firmeza das palavras dela, não conseguia desconsiderar o significado forte de resistência ocultado pelo decoro elogiável da princesa.

_A Alteza é muito perspicaz… –e ao dizer isso, foi como se admitisse que Relena estava certa. E movido pelo respeito e entusiasmo que Relena inspirava nele, Commodore apanhou a mão dela e a beijou demoradamente, gentilmente, como um devoto. Era um gesto inesperado, de fato estranho, vindo dele, mas Relena em momento algum sentiu repulsa ou ultraje diante daquele rapaz. Ela apenas o observava intrigada, mantendo sua reserva. Havia um mistério diluído na aura de gentileza que envolvia Commodore, ela não conseguia sentir-se amedrontada embora soubesse que devia. Depois, ele ergueu os olhos para ela e foi levantando o corpo devagar, e amava-a com os olhos, como se ela exigisse tal devoção.

_Gostei muito de nossa conversa, Alteza.

Relena ficou com o olhar preso nos olhos dele, como que hipnotizada, suspirou e por fim sorriu impressionada, sem ter a mínima ideia do que pensar sobre o que vivia.

_Senhor Commodore, eu também. Espero que esta conversa também seja útil em seus planos de conquista. –enfim, disse astuta, sorrindo para ele provocante, e ele riu a bom rir, sempre fascinado. Não se incomodava com a ousadia dela. Para ele, aquela era a coroa de honra de Relena. Manteve a mão alva e delicada da princesa entre as dele por muito tempo, olhando-a perscrutador.

_Commodore… –e de abrupto, a porta abriu, e alguém entrou falando sossegadamente.

Decker surpreendeu os dois. Olhou Commodore ainda com o riso corando as faces e Relena sentada perto dele, tendo a mão segurada por Commodore. E neste instante, o sossego de Decker acabou.

_Commodore, o que você está fazendo?! –demandou rudemente, impetuoso, sem dar um passo para frente.

Commodore olhou o primo com frieza, e ficou a pensar numa desculpa. Soltou espontaneamente a mão da princesa e suspirou. Não parecia aflito.

Relena ergueu-se da poltrona, descrevendo intenção de ir embora imediatamente, como se realmente pudesse fazer isso, e chegou a mover-se até o meio da sala.

_O que está havendo aqui? Princesa, onde pensa que vai? –Decker prosseguiu então inquirindo agro, olhando Relena com maldade. O clima de repente ficara muito tenso no aposento. –Não faça esta desfeita comigo, que acabei de chegar… –e disse sarcástico, e ela olhou Commodore, sem saber por que, mas o rapaz não se movia e representava seu papel de lealdade a Decker.

Decker fitou Commodore com olhar clínico, havia uma imprevisibilidade no ser do conde que deixava tudo muito nebuloso. Era difícil não se sentir inquieto e desesperado num momento como aquele, mas tanto Relena como Commodore pareciam totalmente controlados, apenas observando Decker e seu próximo movimento.

_Que bom que encontrei a princesa aqui! Isto deu um novo significado para esta minha quinta-feira! –Decker disse depois, atravessando uma oscilação drástica de humor e desinteressando-se de Commodore, que olhou o primo com um sorriso de pasmo e manteve o silêncio, outra vez fingindo-se de invisível ali, para esperar interessado o que ia se seguir.

Decker foi caminhando até Relena, que pareceu ansiosa a se esquivar, mas considerando que Decker era insanamente cruel, ela achou mais sensato manter-se onde estava e arriscar.

_E então, já meditou na conversa que tivemos ontem? Aposto que agora você se mostrará mais dócil, não é? –e foi dizendo odiosamente, Relena nunca sentira tanto desgosto em sua breve existência. Ela simplesmente não suportava ter Decker no alcance de seu olho, ela queria desmaiar.

Decker a surpreendeu agarrando-a pelo pulso, puxando-a bruscamente para perto de si. O empuxo ela não conseguia evitar e foi parar violentamente nos braços dele.

_Ontem você disse que me odiava. –ela disse lacônica, olhando-o com força, e Decker encarou aqueles olhos azuis e respondeu com um sorriso malicioso:

_Eu não mudei minha opinião.

Relena estremeceu e baixou os olhos sem ação. Commodore ficava observando de longe com olhos duros e imobilidade de estátua.

_Cada vez mais, princesa, eu acho delicioso te odiar… –Decker a apertou contra si, falando em seu ouvido, sentindo-a trêmula nos braços e por isso ele fechou os olhos, satisfeito.

E sem que ninguém esperasse, Decker beijou a boca de Relena com fervor violento, e ela sentiu tanta aversão que ficou entorpecida nos braços dele. Sua respiração cessou totalmente, e os olhos dela arregalaram-se, como se ela tivesse sofrido uma estocada fulminante de um punhal e ali era abraçada pela morte.

Commodore levantou as sobrancelhas diante da cena, meneou a cabeça e negou-se a olhar aquilo. Era-lhe repulsivo demais, mas não podia manifestar sua opinião.

Relena, depois de recuperada de seu entorpecimento momentâneo, que lhe serviu de defesa, decidiu que tinha de fazer algo. Tudo se passou em uma questão de segundos: ela se recuperou do terrível impacto que sofrera e, com muito mais força do que imaginava possuir, levou a mão até o rosto de Decker, cravando as unhas em seu supercílio. Não planejou nada, sua única preocupação e necessidade era livrar-se de Decker o mais rápido possível.

Decker a soltou quando sentiu a dor, e ela caiu enquanto ele soltou um grito, mais de ira do que dor, levando a mão até a testa, sentindo a umidade de sangue. Ela ficou surpresa pelo que foi capaz de fazer, e seu coração batia doidamente dentro do peito.

_Sua maldita! –e outra vez ele perdia o controle para se assemelhar a um animal de rinha, cegado pelos instintos atiçados. Relena rastejou para trás e ergueu-se no átimo de um relâmpago, ainda não conseguia respirar.

Decker ficou abalado com o ferimento. Relena empregara uma pressão desmedida na mão ao se defender, só pensava em se ver livre da enorme repulsa que se apoderou dela. Decker olhou-a de soslaio, e via-a ofegante, pálida e trêmula escorada na parede, sem conseguir reagir, sem saber o que fazer. Commodore sorriu em contraste da situação, por causa do pasmo experimentado. Ele também não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado sentia um grande contentamento por toda a obstinação que observou da princesa, por outro lado, ele sentia revolta por causa do comportamento indecente e arrogante de Decker, que cada dia mais se aproximava da loucura.

A recuperação de Decker do choque foi breve, e ele levantou olhos de ira flamejante para Relena, e do alto da sobrancelha descia livremente um fio de sangue. E a princesa apoiada na parede, estremecendo involuntariamente, nunca se sentiu tão tensa em toda sua vida. Era o momento que exigia mais autocontrole e convicção, mas ela não se sentia capaz, e de repente ela entendeu melhor o dever de um cavaleiro: nunca se trair, mas permanecer fiel sempre a si mesmo, não importava em qual condição. Ela estava em face de seu duelo infindo.

_Ah, sua maldita, maldita, maldita Alteza! –e Decker rugiu como um leão enlouquecido pela fome. Mas Relena não se intimidou mesmo assim:

_Seu cavaleiro falso e pernicioso! –ela disse com voz firme, nem se reconhecia ali. Estava mais que disposta a expor a conduta errada e hipócrita de Decker, ia lhe dizer tudo o que ele verdadeiramente era. –Não sei como te podem chamar de "Impressionante"! Não sei como é suportado nos torneios, como admitem sua participação! Você tem as qualidades mais detestáveis que alguém pode ter neste mundo! Você desgraça o Código! –Relena foi caminhando de volta para perto da mesa enquanto dizia com voz cheia de razão. Decker permanecia em silêncio, mas não era porque a escutava, estava na verdade ensurdecido pela raiva e na frente dele ele apenas enxergava Relena e foi em direção dela, com algo suspeito em seus olhos excitados de ferocidade. Mas ela não se importava: o encarava com toda força convergida em seu olhar, e parecia emanar um halo radiante de convicção que podia até cegar.

E incomodado com aquela luz, Decker resolveu provocá-la mais. Foi rápido demais para se impedir ou prevenir, Decker como sempre estava sendo imprevisível e surpreendente. Ele virou um tapa violento no rosto de Relena e com os olhos em chamas, absorveu toda a imagem dela:

_Estou lisonjeado com a quantidade de elogios! –e exclamou sarcástico e pilhérico e cruel. E ao mesmo tempo, havia malícia expressa na face dele, e isto fazia do conde ainda mais detestável.

_Isso eu não irei permitir! –Commodore instantaneamente se pronunciou num brado de revolta e insulto, sua voz saindo como um trovão.

Mas o marcante foi que, apesar de sofrer humilhante e doloroso tapa, Relena em nada se modificou: sua postura régia permaneceu a mesma e seus olhos continuaram fortemente cravados em Decker, que embora a detestasse muito, era muito mais detestado por ela. Relena não falava nada, seu rosto permanecia imutável, marcado de rubro por causa do tapa, mas uma lágrima escorreu de cada olho livremente, liberando raiva, angústia, tristeza e dor.

_Eu não pedi a sua opinião, Commodore! –e depois de ouvir a frase indignada do primo, Decker o olhou e desdenhou maldosamente.

_Não me importo! Aqui é um aposento meu, assim eu decido o que permitir ou não!

_Está certo então, da próxima vez eu me lembro de fazer isso lá fora! –Decker retrucou provocando, sorrindo irritante.

_Você não vê que está se excedendo, Decker? O que há? –Commodore o repreendeu mais, cheio de raiva ardente nos olhos, mas a face estava impassível.

_Não ouse chamar minha atenção! Você e Dorothy têm mania de achar que sabem mais do que eu! Não se intrometa, Commodore! Nosso avô me deu esta responsabilidade e com ela toda a justiça! Eu posso fazer tudo que eu achar necessário! –Decker foi bramindo, olhando Commodore com fúria, a voz era uma canção de arrogância insuportável, mas embora aquilo provocasse, Commodore não tinha a mínima intenção de se descontrolar. –Eu posso fazer tudo aquilo que eu quiser!

Relena observava a discussão impressionada com o calor que emanava das palavras e emoções dos dois rapazes. Mas ali ela traçava bem como um diferia do outro em tudo. Decker era um mimado egoísta sem controle de suas ações e emoções, mas Commodore era controlado, firme e severo, uma fortaleza. A crueldade dos dois também diferia, já que Decker usava o sadismo, mas Commodore era calculista e cuidadoso. Ela se reconhecia como presa num emaranhando de intrigas e personalidades conflitantes.

Estava havendo uma guerra interna, uma grande divergência de interesses que não se revelava, mas ficava atormentando o tempo inteiro os ânimos, sem deixar que estes serenassem, e a desconfiança reinava completa ali constantemente. E Relena estava no centro de tudo, ela era a única coisa que todos tinham em comum, mas ela mesma não concordava com sua situação.

_Você não sabe o que está fazendo… –Commodore condenou com rispidez, mas sua voz vinha num tom baixo de desprezo.

_Eu posso entender por tudo isso que você está me traindo, Commodore? Já não foi o bastante eu te flagrar com minha prisioneira, ainda vai continuar me replicando? –Decker foi falando, não mais com muita fúria, mas com ares de superioridade. Commodore abriu um sorriso de descrença e meneou a cabeça enquanto olhava outra direção.

Relena continuava ali, bem estacada no centro da discussão, a postura firme. E então ela escutou, e num instante seu rosto ficou totalmente corado. Um grande choque acompanhou as palavras de Decker, ditas arrogantemente e com displicência:

_Eu tomei uma decisão importante: não preciso mais da princesa para meus planos. Existem muitas outras moças nobres interessadas em ser a minha rainha! Pelo poder que foi investido em mim, eu condeno a princesa à morte! –e ele disse com loucura na voz, comemorando, e olhava Relena diretamente enquanto sentenciou. Commodore exprimiu incredulidade só com a face.

_Por que motivo? Qual é a acusação que você tem contra mim? –ela pediu defesa, indignada com os modos de Decker. Como ele podia reservar o direito de ser senhor da vida e da morte? Ela não aceitaria aquilo jamais.

_Não há acusação, Alteza, só interesses: ter a senhora morta aqui vale muito mais do que tê-la viva! Quando os exércitos de seu irmão chegarem, eu poderei usar de chantagem a sua morte e conseguir a rendição, mas você já estará morta…

Relena não disse nada, mas tinha muitas palavras em mente. Decker era um terrorista, surpreendia Relena a cada momento, conseguia se superar em loucura e maldade. Mas para Commodore, aquilo tudo era patético mesmo que perigoso.

_Commodore, chame seus soldados aqui! –e Decker ordenou altivo, como se já fosse rei.

Commodore simplesmente assentiu com a expressão de desgostoso no rosto e foi chamar um par de soldados na porta. Mas não podia se expressar, não podia trair a si mesmo. Se ele falasse qualquer coisa em defesa de Relena, ele podia se denunciar e Decker já estava suspeitando o suficiente. Ele teria de agir nas escuras, não havia outra escolha.

Da porta, Commodore gritou como um trovão para que os soldados viessem até a sala, e assustados com a ordem do chefe, os dois vieram muito rápido.

_O senhor brilhante tem ordens para vocês! Atenção! –Commodore então explicou esbravejando.

Relena ainda tinha calma o suficiente para assistir tudo aquilo e tirar conclusões. Talvez Commodore estivesse descontando toda a raiva que sentia de Decker em seus soldados, ou talvez ele fosse um homem de muito pulso e versatilidade: a tratava com toda gentileza e cuidado, mas podia ser muito mais cruel que o próprio Decker quando lhe cabia. Ainda assim, Relena não sentia medo enquanto próxima de Commodore, achava que com ele estava segura. E esta sensação a todo tempo a perturbava.

Os soldados ficaram olhando Decker em posição de sentindo.

_Quero que levem a prisioneira para a masmorra! Castiguem-na, chibateiem-na!

Relena olhava os soldados com os olhos sérios como de rocha e a cabeça altiva. Ela não parecia nada frágil ou sensível e os soldados demonstraram uma partícula da confusão interna sentida diante da ordem.

_Estão dispensados! –Decker disse e virou as costas para os soldados. Estes, olharam Commodore, esperando a dispensa dele.

Commodore lançou um fito ardente para ambos, um fito de repreensão, e eles entenderam o significado disso. Agarram os braços de Relena e ela foi com o coração cheio de raiva e indignação sendo arrastada para fora. Ela olhou sobre o ombro e viu Commodore desaparecer enquanto ele fechava a porta, e havia serenidade na face dele, como que para tranquilizá-la. Mas ela não conseguia se tranquilizar. Sabia estar imersa num oceano intimidador de intrigas.

Os soldados a levaram de volta a torre e ela não entendeu por que.

_Não era para que eu fosse para a masmorra? –então ela indagou, insultada, mas confusa, e sem olhá-la, um dos soldados respondeu:

_O nosso superior não quer assim.

Commodore. O superior deles era Commodore, não importava o que acontecesse. Decker não tinha o mínimo valor.

Commodore não permitiu que os soldados fizessem aquilo com ela, ele não permitiu que a agredissem, humilhassem, ferissem. Ele apreciava Relena demais para deixar a desvairada loucura de Decker prejudicá-la ou consumi-la, ela era útil e importante demais para os planos dele. Decker não podia nem imaginar o quanto estava sendo usado.

Dentro da sala, Commodore foi para trás de sua mesa e abriu um pouco da cortina para olhar lá fora.

_Sente-se, Commodore. Nós temos o que conversar. –Decker ronronou desafiadoramente, tomando assento na poltroninha.

_Não, não temos. Vá embora, Decker.

_Por que é que estou sentindo impaciência e contrariedade em você, primo?

_Não se incomode comigo, primo. –Commodore respondeu insensível, olhando sempre pela fresta da cortina. Estava deixando claro que evitava Decker. Seria eternamente leal a sua causa e a si mesmo.

_Eu conheço você, Commodore… Fomos criados juntos como irmãos. Diga-me porque me contesta.

_Não te contesto. –Commodore falou gravemente, controlado.

_Prove que não me traí. –Havia ostentação na voz de Decker, como se merecesse toda a lealdade.

_Você não entende: eu não posso permitir seus atos de injúria em aposento meu! Eu não consigo suportar isto… –Commodore parecia realmente desgostoso com as coisas que presenciou.

_Tolice! Prove que não me traí! –Decker fingiu-se de surdo e fez a pergunta novamente como se esta fosse inédita.

_Não. –Commodore disse ousado, mas o timbre vocal surgia rouco. –Não tenho nada a dizer neste respeito!

_Commodore! Isto não está te ajudando em nada! Comece logo a dizer o que raios você estava fazendo com Relena aqui! Aposto que estava a seduzi-la como faz com todas as outras para conseguir o que quer! Você a estava usando, seu traidor amaldiçoado! –Decker foi logo acusando, a voz saía de sua garganta áspera e alta num brado de ira, mas Commodore rugiu como um verdadeiro leão novo jubado de respeito:

_Injúria! Calúnia! Como se atreve a desconfiar e mentir sobre mim assim descaradamente?!

_Apenas me responda então o que Relena fazia aqui, já que alega a inocência! –Decker atacava ferinamente, olhando Commodore que finalmente se voltou para trás.

_Eu não tenho uma resposta para esta pergunta, o primo me perdoe. –ele foi tão tranquilo e sincero que deixou Decker sem reação por um instante.

E Decker ficou olhando Commodore fixamente, sem decidir se tinha ou não sentido desafio por trás da frase direta. Suspirou e olhou para o outro lado, tentando organizar um pouco as ideias, esforçando-se para entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

_Peço que me dê licença agora. –e Commodore se despediu sem esperar Decker protestar. Cruzou a sala com seu porte militar, sem lançar olhar para o primo, que seguiu com o olhar e assim que a porta fechou, resmungou com sanha:

_Traidor miserável. –e suspirou deixando ódio escapar quente de seus pulmões.

Relena entrou no quarto da torre em silêncio e a porta se fechou atrás dela. Noin estava sentada na cama, e olhou sobressaltada para a aparência de sua princesa, logo identificando angústia, tensão e medo na palidez da pele e na imobilidade dos olhos. A moça se encontrava num estado lamentável, e as palavras preocupadas foram surgindo na garganta de Noin sem controle:

_Relena, o que houve com você?! –e soavam consternadas.

Relena avançou rapidamente para perto de Noin e colocou a cabeça no colo da amiga, suspirando. E agarrando Noin como se ela fosse sua única esperança, Relena fechou os olhos tentando impedir as lágrimas e ficou em silêncio. Para ela, era consolo o suficiente estar ali com sua amiga.

Noin a sentia gelada em seu colo e um pouco trêmula. Não sabia se insistia em perguntar, achava que Relena estava assustada demais para responder alguma coisa. Ela precisava se acalmar, Noin sentia pena dela, mas não deixava de admirá-la, e alisava o cabelo dela como se ela fosse sua filha.

_Tudo vai acabar bem, Relena… Não precisamos nos preocupar, não há o que temer, não é? Temos a confiança bem posta em Deus e em seu irmão: seremos salvas quando for a hora.

Relena sorriu com a face afundada no colo de Noin e soluçou.

_Amém.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Demorei, mas cheguei. No feriado, posto mais um, prometo!

Não levem muito a sério esta história...

Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela atenção! Agradeco de coração quem acompanha, quem lê...

Deixe uma review com sua opinião!

Até mais!

Beijos e abraços!

12.11.2017


	34. A chama interna

**No último capítulo…**

Relena é levada na presença de um Romefeller, mas dessa vez se surpreender por não ser Decker quem a convocara, mas Commodore Saintainne, o chefe do exército. O jovem general está fascinado com a pessoa da princesa e muito empolgado com todos os grandes planos que ele e Dorothy tem para ela. Quando tinham encerrado sua conversa, Decker entra no gabinete e os flagra, ficando muito desconfiado dos motivos de Commodore ter Relena ali. Decker a ataca com suas palavras e rouba um beijo dela. Relena defende-se, cortando o rosto dele, mas recebe como punição um tapa. Commodore assiste tudo e encontra um modo de interromper a disputa, mas Decker condena Relena a morte. Relena é mandada de volta ao quarto enquanto os dois primos continuam disctutindo. Decker a partir de agora não confia mais em Commodore.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 34 – A chama interna**

Commodore deixou seu gabinete aconchegante com a sensação de que nunca mais se sentiria bem naquele lugar. Para sempre em suas memórias os acontecimentos sucedidos em seu aposento ficariam registrados. Sempre que entrasse lá ouviria no silêncio os ecos das ameaças e dos protestos e quando ele se encontrasse outra vez sozinho lá, sentado em sua mesa, veria como que numa reprodução de hologramas vívidos todas as cenas que houve no interior da sala. E tudo isso para ele era desgostoso. Apenas a presença régia de Relena seria relembrada com carinho.

Quando ele se deu conta, estava diante do quarto de Dorothy. Ele precisava falar com ela, o que tinha presenciado precisava ser comunicado de modo que os dois achassem como contornar a situação. A decisão de Decker podia arruinar todos os planos da dupla. Commodore não bateu – ele não precisava dessa formalidade – e adentrou o quarto silenciosamente, mas encontrou apenas uma criada bordando sentada em frente da janela, quase cochilando. Era uma menina jovem de tranças e ela levou um susto ao ver Commodore ali.

_Onde está sua senhora? –ele perguntou com sua aparência firme, mas indiferente.

_Na cavalariça, milorde. –com afobação respondeu, assustada. Desta forma, Commodore virou em seus calcanhares e saiu dali.

No meio do caminho encontrou seus soldados, que batiam continências ao passo que Commodore caminhava sem dar demonstração de que percebeu seus leais lhe prestando respeito. Havia duas companhias de 250 soldados acampadas ali – o que era julgado suficiente para derrotar o exército de Zechs.

_O senhor veio buscar Narcisus? –depois de uma continência, o responsável pela cavalariça perguntou ao receber Commodore, mas este negou com a cabeça. Narcisus era seu corcel trigueiro de crinas pretas.

_Milady se encontra aí dentro? –ele indagou, lacônico, e o homem apenas assentiu. Foi só o que deu tempo de fazer, já que Commodore julgou esta resposta suficiente e imediatamente adentrou o lugar com seus amplos passos firmes de militar.

Dorothy, coberta totalmente por uma capa negra, estava parada ao lado de sua égua castanha-acaju lustrosa de crina comprida, vermelha como uma peça de mogno envernizada, Jezebel. Havia um tratador também, ele conversava com Dorothy sobre o cavalo, e ela o escutava e sorria, alisando o focinho de Jezebel, que parecia calma e quase adormecendo. Os outros cavalos se agitaram com a entrada de Commodore ali, e Narcisus, por saber que era muito amado, soltou um longo relincho de boas-vindas, e Commodore sorriu para ele, bondoso. Jezebel fungou forte e Dorothy olhou para o lado, vendo seu primo chegando com uma nebulosidade o cercando.

_Bom dia, milorde, como vai? –ela cumprimentou logo e Commodore sorriu sereno, sem palavras. –O senhor pode nos deixar agora. –e Dorothy voltou-se para o tratador, que a escutando, assentiu e diligentemente desapareceu dali. E enquanto o tratador não saiu da cavalariça, não houve som da parte de nenhum dos primos.

Jezebel mordeu a borda da capa de Commodore, para lhe chamar atenção, e ele sorriu para ela e lhe estendeu a mão, que foi insistentemente cheirada pela égua. Dorothy observou Jezebel por um pouco e depois passou a mão nos cabelos.

_O que foi, milorde? Sinto tantas trevas a cercá-lo… –e ela postou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, e seus olhos de pedra polida brilhavam felinos. Ele meneou a cabeça e suspirou e por isso ela sentiu que havia algo sério. Logo percebeu que ele tentava manter o desgosto brando.

_São más notícias. –ele concisamente anunciou, olhando-a com aristocracia. Ele olhou baixo, para o lado, sentindo o focinho de Jezebel em sua mão, e seus olhos se revelavam desagradados em muito e Dorothy também se desagradava consequentemente.

_Fale, por favor, qual é a nova que faz seu semblante descair.

_Decker condenou Relena à morte.

Dorothy tirou as mãos de cima dos ombros de Commodore e enquanto fitava o primo inclinou a cabeça para o lado, indicando pasmo. Mas não disse nada, franziu insignificantemente suas sobrancelhas e repentinamente olhou para baixo, retendo na mente a frase do primo.

_Como ele pôde… –ela começou a dizer, mas parou bruscamente, incapaz de continuar, erguendo os olhos ardentes para o primo, e havia grande irritação em sua voz. Ela não conseguia dizer mais nada, muito espanto estava com ela, e suspirou, inconformada. Nenhuma palavra era capaz de explicar o que sentiu, o tamanho ódio e desgosto que se apoderou dela completamente. Por isso, ela manteve-se calada, e não evidenciaria nenhuma perturbação – o melhor estado era o de frieza.

Commodore permanecia indolente parado diante dela, e virou-se de frente para Jezebel, ficando a alisar a face da égua demoradamente.

_O que iremos fazer? –parecia que ele nunca mais iria falar, mas finalmente ele indagou, olhando Dorothy de quina de olho, concentrado. E antes de responder algo, havia uma coisa que ela queria saber:

_Me conte como foi que isto aconteceu.

_Vamos procurar um lugar confortável para que eu faça este longo e desagradável relato. – Commodore tirou as mãos da égua para relatar tudo aquilo que ele odiava ter de lembrar e estendeu o braço para Dorothy. Ela assentiu, suspirando penosamente, guardando tanta fúria por dentro. E enganchando em seu primo, deixaram a cavalariça e Jezebel ficou seguindo-os com os olhos até onde pôde.

Sentaram-se perto de uma fonte e com frieza e rigor nos detalhes, Commodore contou tudo e Dorothy mantinha os olhos nele o tempo todo em silêncio solene. Quando ele falou a última palavra, Dorothy estava mais inconformada do que antes. Mas não demonstraria jamais, embora Commodore a conhecesse no íntimo.

_Ele já disse para quando será a execução? –ela perguntou sem demonstrar o quanto estava ansiosa pelo detalhe.

_Não. Mas suponho que seja para breve… Ele logo fará o anúncio. –e inexpressivamente ele respondeu.

_Então ainda temos tempo. Depois do almoço é imperativo que falemos com a princesa secretamente. –e um cintilo de astúcia encheu o olhar nebuloso da lady, enquanto um sorriso se abriu.

_O que tem em mente, milady? –Commodore, e ao sentir a mudança no espírito da prima, atreveu-se a sorrir para ela, sedutoramente.

Mas tudo o que ela retribuiu foi um sorriso também sedutor, muito deliciada por ter concebido um modo de contornar a situação.

_Para tudo se encontra um jeito, meu amado primo… Havemos de amainar a situação e continuar na posse de todo o controle. –e depois ela explicou com sua voz aveludada. Nunca duvidou de que a supremacia Romefeller pertencia aos mais sagazes e conscientes.

_Concordo. –Commodore respondeu, tranquilo e garboso, apanhando a mão dela e a beijando. O caminho deles podia sofrer um pequeno desvio, mas jamais seria bloqueado. –Me agrado muito de ti, amada, sempre confiei na sua astúcia…

Dorothy riu de prazer enquanto Commodore a fitava, segurando-lhe a mão.

_Diante disso, milorde, eu agora sou obrigada a dizer-te o mesmo e mui sinceramente… –Dorothy depois comentou, levantando-se e tirando relutantemente a mão da posse de Commodore. –Me agrado tanto de ti…

Commodore desencostou do banco enquanto soltava-lhe a mão, sempre relutava em permitir que ela se fosse, e depois sorriu, e quando Dorothy o deixou sozinho, ele voltou-se a encostar-se sem modos no banco de pedra. Havia poucas coisas nas quais pensar agora, mas todas eram coisas preocupantes.

A vida estava fazendo uma curva diante de todos. Era impossível prever o que os estava aguardando, porque viver é um mistério contínuo. Sempre há algo novo pronto para surpreender – e fazer rir ou chorar – e sempre haveria conflitos. E tudo isso parecia estar parado naquela esquina da vida, uma passagem decisiva que ia causar um efeito em cada um que por ela cruzasse, ninguém iria escapar. O destino – o imprevisível – estava lá. Era hora de duelar contra ele outra vez.

Dorothy foi para seu quarto, retirou-se para ler na sacada. O chateau dos Romefeller na região do norte-europeu era enorme, cinzento e requintado, com jardins e pomares e cômodos luxuosos. Uma muralha alta envolvia tudo e concorria até com as bordas do abismo que ladeava o castelo por trás, abrindo sua boca escura. E Dorothy, sentada na sacada, olhando o jardim, não se concentrava em ler. O livro ficava em seu colo, aberto, as páginas mudadas pelo vento, e ela sorria olhando para frente, ninguém jamais poderia desvendar seus motivos. O fato é que ela sempre achava deleite em qualquer fosse a situação – até para a desgraça se existia um proveito – ela sabia lidar com tudo.

Commodore estava jogando Xadrez com o outro nobre Romefeller hospedado lá e era mais jovem. Mesmo que distraído, Commodore tinha o jogo sob seu controle, era um grande estrategista.

_Carolus, Decker o informou de algo? –Commodore indagou, olhando impassível para o garoto. Ele perguntava aquilo para Carolus porque Decker sempre gostou de contar a ele seus grandes planos, como que para mostrar superioridade e destreza, enfim, se exibir. Afirmava ter tomado o rapaz como um aprendiz, mas, é claro, sem nenhum motivo nobre para isto.

_Sobre a princesa? Você achava mesmo que ele vai levar isto adiante?

_Decker está farto de ser subestimado, desta vez ele não retrocederá. –era necessário encarar a realidade tal qual ela era.

_O Duque Dermail sempre apreciou o descontrole de Decker… Impressionante… –Carolus gozava de liberdade para fazer comentários quase pilhéricos. Seus olhos quase transparentes eram assaz debochados, olhando Commodore com vivacidade, um riso estava preso dentro de si.

_Você acha que ele reunirá um conselho? –Carolus continuou então, perguntando, curioso, observando Commodore mover sua Torre.

_Muito dificilmente… –respondeu simplista e o rapaz assentiu.

Tudo era de fato muito simples para Commodore. Decker tomara a decisão sozinho justamente por não querer conselho. Afinal, que potro xucro gosta de freio e brida?

_Oh, e a propósito, Carl: xeque no Rei. –Commodore disse mais, sorrindo maliciosamente e Carolus ficou impressionado. Não tinha nem notado a movimentação inimiga para este objetivo.

_Você é muito sutil… –ele disse numa reclamação, estudando como sair do xeque.

_Não tanto quanto você é desatento. –e sorriu, argucioso.

Decker ficou enterrado em seu gabinete até a hora do almoço. Tudo estava escuro, como um covil de feras, e sentado na mesa, os cotovelos apoiados no tampo e os dedos entrelaçados a frente do rosto, ele planejava, vislumbrava, comemorava em silêncio, com olhos sinistros de prazer e ferocidade refulgindo. Para ele, tudo era muito simples. Exatamente como também era para Commodore. Dali dois dias, ia assistir vitorioso a execução da princesa e assim que os exércitos de Sanc chegassem, ele teria um trunfo – se estes não sucumbissem à chantagem, Decker acreditava que podia vencer a batalha. Conhecia a força de combate de Sanc: eram poucos, uma companhia a mais que as que haviam ali, mas por estarem acostumados a simples tarefa de policiamento, não tinham tanta vivacidade em combate. Seriam um páreo duro, afinal, era Zechs quem comandava, que era um ótimo militar, mas isto não faria deles invencíveis.

Decker chamou seu mordomo:

_Avise aos trabalhadores para começarem a erguer o palanque de execução. –a fresta de luz entrava pela porta, aumentando o clima soturno do ambiente. Decker sorriu maldosamente ao falar sua ordem e viu o mordomo assentir mudo e sair.

Era isto, o primeiro grande passo para a conquista tinha sido iniciado. Que prazer!

Na hora do almoço, os três se encontraram. Não gostavam de refeições movimentadas, e reservadamente as tomavam numa sala charmosa a parte da grande sala de jantar. Seriam apenas eles, Carolus almoçara mais cedo e partira para uma longa caçada que vinha planejando – um dos motivos de ele também estar ali – e não voltaria antes do sábado. Assim, cada um veio por uma porta. Dorothy despediu sua dama de companhia, Commodore tirou a capa e Decker deu passos largos para o interior da sala. E trocaram olhares, sorrisos, mas era difícil descobrir se existia alguma sinceridade naquilo. E Decker não desconfiava da chama interna que ardia. Ele não a podia sentir, mas logo tudo viria abaixo.

Dorothy estava trajando um vestido dourado e sentou-se delicadamente, de repente olhando para Commodore com indiretas, e ele lhe sorriu imperceptivelmente, talvez só com os olhos. Decker arrumou um pouco do cabelo atrás da orelha e limpou a garganta. Sentou-se, e Commodore sentou-se em seguida.

_Como vai, minha prima? –Decker indagou então, gentil, e ela o olhou com desvelo:

_Obrigada por se interessar. Vou muito bem. E o senhor meu primo me parecesse muito alegre hoje… –e ela comentou, notando-o tão corado de agitação. Ele lhe sorriu abertamente e seus olhos brilhavam, e Commodore assistia a cena sem nenhuma reação, mas era fácil notar um sorriso de deboche querendo se revelar.

_Tomei umas decisões importantes hoje, prima.

_Oh! Orgulho-me tanto de ti, meu senhor brilhante. Me descreva-as, por favor, para que eu me orgulhe mais de seu bom-senso.

_Hoje, eu condenei a Princesa Relena à morte. –e aquele era assunto para se falar na hora do almoço?

Dorothy simulou constrangimento.

_Por que fez isso? –e pareceu consternada, e Decker estalou os lábios.

_Aquela princesa é subversiva. Nunca estaremos seguros enquanto ela estiver viva. Não há nada que Relena mereça mais além da morte. –ele falou decididamente, e tudo sempre seria muito simples.

_Oh, meu primo… Considera isso mesmo de proveito?

_Considero. É imperativo tomar esta medida. E tenho motivos pessoais para me convencer disto.

Dorothy suspirou e sorriu.

_Eu acredito, milorde brilhante, que não há nenhuma necessidade de que eu fale mais do que já falei: sim, sei que deixei a ti uma coleção de conselhos a ti, nenhum deles reprováveis…

_Mas são justamente os seus conselhos que eu levo em conta quando tomo minhas decisões! –Decker alegou com jeito afetado e Dorothy sorriu-lhe mal disfarçando a incredulidade, e isso deixou Decker desgastado. –Não gosto desta atitude sua, prima… –ele depois advertiu, olhando-a com um pouco de raiva.

_Por favor, milady Dorothy, não seja tão teimosa! –Commodore interveio com jeito gracioso e bem-humorado, olhando Dorothy. –Sabe que nosso primo fez a escolha mais acurada na presente condição. –e Commodore deu a entender que respeitava a medida tomada por Decker, embora não tenha nunca mencionado aprovação. Havia coisas que ele não aceitava simular, iam muito contra sua honra.

Era tudo puro teatro naquela refeição. Dorothy sorriu para Commodore então e abaixou a cabeça, como que para refletir. Torceu as mãos no colo por um pouco, e quando olhou o primo com sua tranquilidade eterna, suspirou:

_Se é assim, o senhor faça o que bem lhe aprouver. –e expressou uma submissão suspeitável.

Era muito certa a declaração de Commodore: Decker estava cansado de ser subestimado. Mas Dorothy era a única que conseguia enganar e deixá-lo cheio de arrogância pela causa própria agindo falsamente. Ela criava uma linda ilusão para distrair Decker somente com suas palavras macias e sua voz sedutora, mas ela era uma grande áspide perigosa. Era seu veneno alucinógeno que levava Decker ás alturas sem ele sequer poder perceber o quanto estava sendo ludibriado e traído, às vezes pelas costas, às vezes bem diante dos olhos. Grandes doses deste veneno o fazia se tornar letal.

Commodore se ria internamente de incontrolável prazer enquanto assistia a facilidade de Dorothy moldar Decker a seu bel prazer. Maldade? Com certeza, porque maldade era algo presente em cada um daqueles jovens primos e era difícil decidir qual era o mais malicioso.

O almoço transcorreu então, havia muito silêncio. Foi servida a sobremesa, e eles limitavam a trocar comentários sobre a comida, olhando-se superficialmente, sorrindo, sorrindo… Quem os observasse dificilmente iria observar intimidade entre eles. Era apenas como se suportassem a presença um do outro, como se estivessem o tempo desconfiando. Parte disso era encenação, parte era verdade, e era sempre isto que era difícil de discernir.

_A propósito, primo: o senhor não informou quando será a execução. –Dorothy lembrou depois. Ainda era um assunto estranho, mesmo para ela. Não tinha se acostumado com o fato de que Relena ia morrer. Depois disso, Dorothy suspirou, logo compreendendo que não se acostumava pelo simples motivo de que não ia permitir aquilo.

_No sábado, assim que romper a aurora. –ele disse simplista. Para ele não importava nada, sua crueldade o deixava encarar o assunto como trivial – não era ele quem ia morrer mesmo.

Dorothy assentiu e olhou para Commodore, e ele sentiu dor em seus olhos sempre cheios de neblina. Ele não entendia que dor era aquela, ele não achava próprio Dorothy senti-la, mas não ia reprová-la, tinha certeza de que devia haver um motivo para aquilo. E por um instante comprido eles se olharam, houve uma comunicação, e Decker ficou observando os dois, as sobrancelhas formaram uma linha reta.

O que era aquilo? Ele se sentiu totalmente excluído da sala. Intrigado e cheio de desconfiança, Decker reteve qualquer palavra e jogou a colher no prato, fazendo ruído. Dorothy olhou para o colo, sorriu sozinha, e Commodore olhou Decker inexpressivamente e tomou um gole de sua copa de vinho, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Decker estalou os lábios e apoiando o queixo com a mão, virou o rosto para longe de Commodore.

_Eu vou me retirar. –Dorothy anunciou, e apenas Commodore disse algo em consentimento. –Tenha uma boa tarde, primo Decker. –ela disse, numa sutil cobrança, e ele olhou para ela e sorriu. E ela saiu pela mesma porta por onde tinha entrado.

_Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de perguntar diretamente a você, Commodore: como vai? Não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que existem coisas que você não anda contando para mim, eu, que sou seu amigo de infância… Pergunto-me para quem você anda contando tais coisas… –e ele ameaçava com um tom brando de dissimulação na voz, olhando o primo diretamente.

_Não há nada para lhe dizer, eu vou bem, obrigado. –Commodore respondeu secamente, olhando o primo e tomando mais vinho. Decker o ficava fitando com uma raiva controlada que rutilava em seus olhos e era ameaçadora, mas Commodore o olhava com desmotivação. Muita da confiança que um dia no outro havia desvanecido desde aquela manhã. Agora Commodore não se preocupava em fingir fidelidade e Decker não se preocupava em duvidar.

_Eu pensava que você contava tudo para mim… Você sabe tudo sobre mim, mas eu, eu já não sei nada sobre você… Está virando as costas para mim… por quem foi que você me trocou? Pela Dorothy? –Decker ia dizendo com um ciúme agro nas palavras, e o olhar que fuzilava Commodore expressava raiva e ultraje.

Commodore olhou para ele com mais descaso, sem se importar com nada, relaxando a postura na cadeira e estalando os lábios. Mostrava-se tão altaneiro, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para Decker da beirada do olho, e isto provocava Decker tanto que ele estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

Decker esmurrou a mesa, inclinando-se sobre o tampo, olhando Commodore com mais raiva:

_Que petulância é essa? Você mudou muito comigo. Você não é mais o mesmo, não vejo motivos para confiar em você! Você deixou de confiar em mim!

_Que crise é essa? Fique quieto, estou cansado de ouvir estas suas asneiras. Dorothy pega muito leve com você… Está na hora de você ouvir umas verdades, mas não sou eu quem vai falar, está certo? Você vai ter de sofrer! Quando você encontrar seu páreo, você vai aprender o que é a vida, seu mimado. –Commodore foi falando vigorosamente, mais alto que o normal, os olhos cintilaram gelados de ira. Ele era muito mais poderoso que Decker e, por isso, Decker se assustou, vendo a súbita mudança do primo.

_Por que é que ousa falar assim comigo? Sou eu quem vai conquistar tudo isso! –depois Decker gritou, retaliando, mas Commodore se riu e estalou os lábios. –O que é? –Decker se irritou com aquela atitude também.

Commodore meneou a cabeça, mas continuou sorrindo, principalmente com os olhos. Decker odiava ter alguém gozando dele. Apertou os olhos de desgosto e fúria.

_Você e aquela maldita! Seus traidores! –Decker disse depois, olhando o outro lado, mas Commodore arrumou-se na cadeira de novo.

_Ela não é maldita, e se você acha tanto que estamos te traindo, nos prenda. Mande nos matar assim como você vai fazer com Relena…

_Não me subestime!

_Quem disse que estou?! –Commodore gritou outra vez, parecia um leão a rugir e Decker arregalava os olhos sobressaltado com aquele modo do primo. –Eu estou mandando você parar de choramingar e tomar uma atitude! Se acha que estamos te traindo, tome uma providência, afinal, você vai ser o dono de um grande império! –ele sorriu maldoso e falava forte, de tom abaixo de brado, olhando o primo com a intensidade de uma chama inextinguível. Decker também fervia de ódio, parecia até mesmo estremecer. Commodore levantou num ímpeto, e derrubou a cadeira no chão. Saiu caminhando, sem levar Decker em consideração.

Decker esmurrou a mesa, cheio de ira, e ofegava como um cão. E continuava com a estranha sensação de algo estava ocorrendo as suas costas, mas tinha medo de tentar descobrir o que era.

:::::::

Depois de tomarem a parca refeição que substituía o almoço, Relena sentou-se na cama e Noin foi até a janela. Os pássaros abriam as asas se entregando à liberdade das correntes de ar em meio ao límpido céu azul. Noin respirava fundo, sentindo o vento e de repente lhe subiu uma vontade de pilheriar:

_Estamos passando uma temporada muito revigorante de veraneio aqui neste belo castelo! Olhe só! Nós pegamos o melhor quarto! Dá para ver tudo daqui de cima! –e olhou Relena com um sorriso cáustico, e Relena riu, meneando a cabeça. –Bem, agora falando sério, aqui é um lugar muito bonito… –e Noin lançava o olhar pela floresta em volta, pelos jardins internos, tão mimosos, pelos pomares fartos e as varandas, concluindo que era um belo palacete. –Não posso negar que os Romefellers têm bom gosto.

Relena assentiu, enquanto ouvia Noin, e depois suspirou, e começou a dizer com voz serena e doce:

_Parece até que existe uma grande paz aqui dentro não é? É como se estivéssemos isolados do resto do mundo. Todos os cantos são quietos e vazios… –Relena comentou a impressão que tinha ao caminhar pelos corredores ou ao olhar pela janela, no entanto aquela não era a verdade, e pensar assim fez Relena sorrir.

Noin continuava a olhar pela janela, distraída, pensando vagamente em tudo. Quantos dias já faziam que ela estava ali com Relena? Ela tinha se perdido na conta – as horas passavam muito devagar. Olhando a volta, certa movimentação chamou a atenção de Noin. Havia um pátio próximo da muralha e uma quantidade significativa de homens estava trabalhando.

_Veja só, parece que estão começando a construir algo ali… –Noin murmurou, mas ela não via nada de importante no fato. Estava entediada dentro daquele quarto, e debruçou na janela, olhando os pássaros e ansiando ser livre como eles.

Relena ficou refletindo por um instante no que Noin comentara, e levantou-se depois para ir olhar pela janela.

_O que foi, Lena? –Noin indagou enfadonhamente ao sentir a menina próxima dela. Virou a face para a princesa, e ela tocou-lhe o ombro com leveza e pediu:

_Me deixe ver… –e foi Noin se afastar um pouco da janela que Relena enxergou, um pouco distante os trabalhadores ocupados com várias vigas de madeira. Foi muito fácil para ela concluir o que se construía, e sorriu, debochando de si mesma. –É um palanque de execução…

_Senhora? –Noin perguntou depois, ressabiada. Não aceitou o que tinha escutado.

_Oras, Noin, você sabe… Um daqueles palanques onde os carrascos… –Relena começou a explicar com uma tranquila seriedade e Noin se impacientou e a interrompeu:

_Oras, Relena! Eu sei o um palanque de execução é! –e disse brava, e Relena apenas abriu um sorriso traquina. –Pelo amor de Deus!

Relena caiu no riso depois, enquanto caminhava de volta para se sentar na cama e Noin a crivava com o olhar.

_Oras, Noin, articule melhor as suas perguntas… –e Relena provocou travessa, e Noin expressava desagrado nos olhos. Explicou:

_Queria mesmo saber como é que você tem tanta certeza sobre isso.

_Porque aquele palanque está sendo construído para mim. –Relena disse mantendo o sorriso travesso nos lábios com displicência.

Noin a encarou profundamente por um longo tempo, recebendo a frase da princesa e mergulhou num grande pasmo.

_O quê?! –e finalmente, Noin se recuperou e cobrou atônita, continuando a não aceitar o que ouvia.

Relena simplesmente assentiu serenamente em resposta.

Noin não entendia da onde vinha tanta calma para Relena agir daquela maneira. Noin ainda não tinha aceitado a ideia de que Relena ia morrer… Era tudo confuso, desagradável e enervante, e sentando-se na cadeira rapidamente, Noin perguntou em tom baixo:

_Como foi que isto aconteceu? Que parte eu perdi?

_Não se preocupe, eu vou lhe contar. Hoje de manhã, o senhor que me chamou não era Decker, mas sim outro Romefeller, Commodore. Ele disse que simplesmente queria me ver, trocamos umas poucas palavras… Você já sabe, sobre o que está havendo aqui.

_Sim, você já me contou. Quanta intriga!

_Exatamente! Justo quando eu estava lá com Commodore entrou Decker, do nada, e com certeza ele ficou cheio de suspeitas. Ele ficou me provocando, Noin, ele me roubou um beijo, aquele maldito! –Relena ia relatando resumida, mas sinceramente, e Noin arregalou os olhos de raiva:

_Não! Mas que abusado!

_Eu me defendi dele, ferindo-o um pouco… mas ele resolveu me ferir mais e me esbofeteou. –Noin não disse mais nada, não havia dúvidas de que Decker era louco e sentiu pena de Relena, que ao falar aquilo baixou a voz e olhou outra direção, humilhada e cheia de desgosto. –Ele e Commodore começaram a discutir intensamente depois disto, e então Decker, já louco de raiva, disse a minha sentença. Eu e ele discutimos sobre minha acusação, mas ele não me deu um bom motivo. Chamou os soldados e eu vim parar de volta aqui. Fim.

Noin ficou olhando para Relena depois disso por muito tempo, esperando tudo acomodar-se em sua mente, e suspirou. Agora entendia porque Relena voltara tão pálida e abalada, e meneando a cabeça, Noin olhando outra direção murmurou cheia de contrariedade:

_Pelo amor de Deus.

Relena conseguiu sorrir melancolicamente, em contraste de sua tristeza, e murmurou:

_Que vida emocionante, não é verdade? Isto porque eu estava cansada da monotonia da corte! –Relena ousou brincar com sua situação, dando de ombros, sempre falando trivial.

_Relena, pelo amor de Deus! –Noin se revoltou, os olhos azuis-violeta arderam em chamas de ódio, e Relena a olhou assustada. –Pare de falar estas coisas, como se tivesse se conformado com a situação! –Noin ia advertindo-a ardorosamente, a voz alta, olhando a princesa diretamente, cheia de preocupação.

_Noin, não há o que fazer… –Relena disse baixo, olhando o chão, e Noin meneava a cabeça, inconformada.

_Então é assim que acaba? "Foi muito bom te servir, milady, adeus"? Eu me nego a aceitar isto, está bem? Não importa se não há outro jeito, eu não irei tratar isso como algo normal! –Noin foi dizendo acaloradamente, não parecia ter intenção de parar, e Relena encolheu os ombros.

O que é que podia dizer em resposta? Relena já não tinha ideia de qual ação devia tomar. Só conhecia a tristeza agora, mas não ia chorar, porque sabia que aquela não era a coisa certa a fazer. A ordem do dia era ser forte, o tempo inteiro, não baixar a guarda. Tinha que lutar e resistir.

_Este Decker, acha que pode ficar brincando com a vida dos outros como se estas não fossem nada. –Noin esbravejava, intensamente. Relena se resignava a ouvir.

Tudo foi silêncio então. Não havia o que fazer, elas estavam indefesas ali, por mais que tentassem se mantiver superiores. Eram prisioneiras da incerteza, do medo, da tristeza. Talvez fosse mesmo o fim.

Então a porta abriu, mas elas olharam para entrada, impassíveis. Era a mesma dupla de soldados que viera de manhã. Relena simplesmente se pôs de pé e foi até eles, sem que eles tivessem de mandar. Os dois rapazes se entreolharam surpresos e confusos e mesmo assim anunciaram:

_Milorde e milady querem ver a princesa. –e por essa frase, tanto Noin quanto Relena tinham algum alívio, porque não era Decker quem chamava Relena.

Parada como uma estátua de mármore, Relena ficou esperando a porta ser fechada e depois foi sendo acompanhada pelos soldados pelo caminho que ela já tinha memorizado. Não demonstrava nenhum tipo de angústia, apenas altivez. Os soldados nem a ouviam respirar.

Relena foi levada desta vez para o aposento de Dorothy, que estava sentada numa poltrona enquanto Commodore estava de pé, virado para a janela. Os soldados saíram e fecharam a porta, e Relena continuou estática junto da entrada, olhando friamente para frente.

_Princesa querida! É um prazer te ver hoje! Mas muito triste é o motivo que me faz tê-la aqui! –Dorothy disse com polidez e alegria e foi até Relena. A fez se sentar numa segunda poltrona e Commodore voltou-se para o interior da sala. Sorriu para a princesa de um modo reconfortante e Relena estremeceu internamente, sentindo dores.

_O que é agora? –Relena perguntou com aborrecimento, olhando para os dois sem esconder a raiva.

Dorothy suspirou e continuou:

_Fiquei sabendo a respeito da estúpida ação tomada pelo meu primo… Não sei o que dizer à senhora sobre isto. É algo deplorável…

_Ele disse que a execução da sentença será realizada daqui dois dias, ou seja, no sábado ao amanhecer. –Commodore se pronunciou, avisando e Relena apenas ia escutando tudo sem fazer menção de reagir.

_Mas eu trouxe Vossa Alteza aqui especialmente para dizer que não há necessidade de se preocupar: existe uma solução. Meus sinceros desejos são de que a senhora permaneça conosco, é inaceitável que a senhora seja assassinada assim por um irracional.

Relena já não sabia mais o que esperar daquelas pessoas, e apenas ficava assistindo em assombro o ominoso teatro que ia sendo representado perante seus olhos. Ela suspirou, esperando para saber qual era a nova trama.

_Gostaria de propor para a senhora para que vá e aceite o pedido de casamento de Decker. Isto a livrará desta sentença e fará com que ganhemos mais tempo para eliminarmos Decker de cena para que ele nunca mais aborreça sua vida. –Dorothy foi explicando tranquilamente, sem qualquer meandro.

Commodore mantinha os olhos presos em Relena e a assistiu sorrir incrédula e comentar:

_Pelo amor de Deus! O que é que vocês estão pensando? Que ultraje! –ela exclamou risonha, mas desesperada.

_Perdão? –Dorothy não compreendeu. Commodore fechou os olhos enquanto meneava a cabeça e suspirou. De algum modo ele já tinha previsto que aquilo ia acontecer.

_Quem vocês acham que eu sou? Eu não vou ficar sendo jogada para lá e para cá como se fosse uma criancinha! Eu não estou aqui para servir o interesse de ninguém, eu não vou me igualar a vocês. Não tenho a mínima intenção de agir conforme esta sua proposta, Lady Dorothy. Prefiro morrer a casar com Decker e entrar na trama de vocês. –Relena foi discursando veementemente, olhando Dorothy e Commodore alternadamente, cheia de desgosto. –Vocês são todos loucos aqui, e eu não quero compartilhar dessa loucura.

_Mas Alteza, é pela sua vida que estamos sugerindo isto! –Dorothy justificou, sentindo-se indignada com a atitude de Relena.

_Não me interessa. Eu já disse: eu prefiro morrer, eu não vou ceder a nenhum de vocês!

Dorothy trocou olhares com Commodore e suspirou irritada.

_Se você acha que a sua morte servirá melhor o seu reino, que assim seja. –Dorothy murmurou então em tom de conformação.

_Oh, querida, não seja rude! –Commodore repreendeu suavemente.

_Oras, o que você quer que eu diga, milorde? –Dorothy olhou para ele e comentou, amarga, mas sorrindo. Ele por sua vez olhou Relena e ficou em dúvida do que dizer.

_Eu vim aqui não por minha escolha, eu fui sentenciada sem veredicto, eu fui humilhada, oprimida, mas nada vai me fazer ceder. Assim, eu não vou desperdiçar a única coisa que ainda me cabe decidir: eu não vou agir conforme a vontade de um Romefeller. –Relena continuou depois, resoluta como uma rocha, a cabeça altiva. Ela não parecia ter medo de nada ali, e olhando os dois nobres Romefellers ela apenas exibia autocontrole e convicção.

_Mas a sua morte é vontade de um Romefeller. –Commodore raciocinou, brandamente.

_Neste momento, ela é minha vontade também e a minha escolha. –ela rebateu o argumento dele friamente, e depois sorriu leonina. –Foi assim desde o começo e vai terminar assim.

_Será um desperdício lamentável. –Dorothy falou em seguida. –Me magoa muito saber que a senhora recusa a nossa ajuda, Alteza.

_Nunca tive intenção de ser mártir, mas percebi que não há outra solução… Não está de acordo com meus princípios cooperar com vocês, Lady Dorothy, porque não sou egoísta. Ninguém aqui tem um motivo nobre que seja. –Relena não tinha medo de dizer a verdade que enxergava, não temia em provocar a ira inveterada de alguém. Desde que fora imersa naquele ambiente, aprendera a ser ferina e ágil também, como um felino.

Dorothy sorriu então, sorriu mesmo de prazer. Por mais que se desagradasse da atitude da princesa, amava aquela altivez, aquela força de caráter, aquela extrema lealdade. Relena lhe era impecável, e era de deleite para Dorothy ter seus esforços desperdiçados diante da convicção inexorável de Relena.

_Que assim seja, Vossa Alteza. Mas eu deixo registrada a minha tristeza… –Dorothy comentou depois com o sorriso. Sua voz soava linda como sempre.

_Esteja preparada. –Commodore pronunciou roucamente, olhando Relena com desvelo e admiração. –Você será uma perda inestimável… –e sempre havia uma sinceridade amável nas palavras dele que tocavam Relena sem ela entender por que.

_Entretanto, eu quero que a senhora saiba que sempre estarei do vosso lado, Alteza… –Dorothy por fim solfejou, dedicada.

Relena sorriu diante do descabimento da frase, muda.

_Zechs nunca irá perdoar nenhum de vocês… –e depois ela disse, pensando no irmão com saudades.

_Isto também é muito triste… –Dorothy lamentou, consciente e conformada.

Commodore apenas ia assistindo, olhava para Relena e conseguia sentir até mesmo como ela estava por dentro. Ela permanecia sentada naquela poltrona, fazendo dali seu régio pouso, plácida e silenciosa, a postura sempre perfeita. Não permitia que nada a abalasse, sua face sempre exibia vigor e segurança e quando falava não hesitava.

Nunca agia rudemente, embora sempre firme, não parecia nunca amedrontada. Relena era jovem, mas não era frágil. Era difícil imaginá-la em desespero por um momento sequer. Commodore não sabia o que a sustentava e por dentro sorria brandamente para ela, emocionado. Se havia alguém que era exatamente como se imagina uma princesa de contos de fada, este alguém era Relena. Ela era uma princesa até os ossos, a aparência digna dela estava carregada de justiça e confiança.

_Posso ir embora agora? –ela perguntou então, para ela a reunião tinha terminado completamente. Dorothy sorriu espantada com a ousadia dela.

_Prima, eu gostaria de conduzir pessoalmente a princesa de volta a torre. –Commodore se pronunciou cheio de respeito para Dorothy e ela o fitou pensativa por um breve intervalo.

_Como desejar. –concordou com uma mesura de cabeça.

Relena não entendeu a disposição de Commodore, mas não se opôs. Levantou-se e seguiu o rapaz até a porta em silêncio contemplativo. Quando saíram do charmoso quarto de Dorothy, eles se depararam com a dupla de soldado esperando as ordens, mas Commodore dispensou ambos e ofereceu o braço para ela. Relena ficou pensando se era prudente enganchar-se, mas decidiu aceitar a cortesia. Ele a tratava como se ela não fosse prisioneira, e inconscientemente ela gostava muito disto.

_Eu admiro muito vosso espírito, Alteza. –Commodore murmurou, mas não olhava para ela. –Ele parecer ser invencível.

Ela não se sentia à vontade com os dizeres dele e sabia que ele não era a verdade completa. Ela era forte, mas estava sofrendo, estava assustada, mas não ia permitir jamais que percebessem. Ia se resguardar, não daria o gosto de deixar transparecer pânico nos olhos cristalinos, era muito teimosa.

_Não é justo manter tal espírito preso… –Commodore deplorou, grave e pensativo. A voz dele não era de expressar muita coisa, apenas controle.

_É por minha culpa que eu estou aqui, é por culpa deste espírito. Não precisa ter pena de mim, Sir Commodore. –ela logo anulou os comentários dele, falando com leveza.

Ele apenas moveu os olhos para fitá-la e sorriu. Sim, ele admirava aquele espírito. Mas, sobre todas as coisas, ele respeitava-o. Reconhecia em Relena um espírito semelhante ao de um cavaleiro: na vitória ou na derrota, você pode odiá-lo, porém jamais ousaria desonrá-lo.

Commodore não disse mais nada durante todo trajeto, e finalmente chegaram diante da porta do cativeiro da princesa. Ele a fitou por um instante e abriu a porta, ficando no aguardo de que ela entrasse.

_Passar muito bem, Vossa Alteza. –ele despediu-se cordial, com um sorriso e cerrou gentilmente a porta. Relena não respondeu nada e apenas observou a ação dele, e ao virar-se para Noin, abriu um inexplicável sorriso confiante.

* * *

Boa-tarde!

Consegui cumprir minha promessa e volto para postar mais esse capítulo.

O arco do rapto da Relena está chegando ao seu climax! O que acham das intrigas Romefellers? A coisa só fica mais e mais feia, complicada e esquisita.

Acho que deve ser difícil entender o que eles estão tramando e assim vou confessar que também não entendo muito bem... faz tempo que escrevi isso e pode ser que me empolguei muito e planejei de menos. Mas não se preocupe que tudo se resolve no final.

O Decker é meio louco, mas acho que é fácil até entender ele. Quem é mesmo mais complicado de entender é a Dorothy e, surpreendemente, a Relena. Só espero que dentro do contexto, tudo tenha sentido. Pelo menos, algum sentido.

E também confesso que esse capítulo está um pouco chato. :P Esses Romefellers são muito verbosos... -_-

Mas jamais deixarei de ser fã do Commodore! Quero trabalhar com ele de novo ainda, em um enredo e cenário mais bem construído e de mais sentindo, porque ele merece. E acho ele e a Dorothy um casal apaixonante. S2

Quero agradecer de coração quem está acompanhando! Deixe seus comentários, fique totalmente à vontade para falar o que pensa da história! Quero mesmo saber!

Beijos e abraços e até mais!

15.11.2017


	35. Perto demais

**No último capítulo…**

Commodore procura Dorothy para contar-lhe sobre a decisão de Decker executar Relena. Decker manda construir o palanque de execução e durante o almoço conta a Dorothy sobre a sentença dada a Relena, a ser cumprida no sábado de manhã. Decker está muito desconfiado de Commodore desde que flagrou ele conversando com Relena. Commodore, por sua vez, não está mais tão disposto a amainar as suspeitas do primo. Relena conta a Noin tudo o que houve entre ela e Decker ao verem a construção do palanque começar. Dorothy manda buscar Relena e elas conversam sobre uma forma de livrar a princesa da morte. Dorothy propõe que ela volte atrás e aceite a casar com Decker, poupando a própria vida, com a garantia de Decker seria eliminado na hora mais propícia. Relena não aceita participar desse plano, preferindo morrer. Tanto Dorothy quanto Commodore lamentam essa decisão, mas respeitam e admiram Relena ainda mais por esta.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 35 – Perto demais**

Subindo uma colina debaixo do Sol das três horas da tarde, a tropa de cavaleiros avistou uma vila pitoresca. Parecia um lugar muito agradável onde seriam muito bem recebidos. Tinham almoçado na floresta, Akane comprara pães e queijo, estava sempre os perturbando a comer coisas que eles não tinham noção do que eram – carboidrato e proteína. Agora os cavalos pareciam estar com sede e um pouco fatigados e talvez fosse mesmo hora para um intervalo na viagem.

_Já devemos estar perto. –Quatre comentou, olhando o mapa. –Aquele vilarejo é uma das referências do mapa e, pelo que vejo, ele e o castelo Romefeller não são muito distantes um do outro.

_Que bom. –Trowa respondeu, mas o motivo de tal frase era difícil de entender.

_Bem, o negócio agora é irmos até lá… com certeza teremos mais informações. –Duo falou, simplista e Quatre assentiu, concentrado.

_Agora é hora de tomarmos cuidado redobrado… Se realmente estamos perto dos Romefellers, eles podem desconfiar de nossa presença. –Heero disse friamente, olhando para o vilarejo à frente.

_Certo, vamos logo com isso. –Wu Fei rosnou e fez Sheng Long começar a andar. E falava murmúrios em chinês que não soavam nada agradáveis.

Duo deu de ombros e o seguiu. Assim, todos os outros partiram. Akane ia sempre ao final da fila, Unicorn dava passos despreocupados enquanto sua amazona olhava o céu e os arredores com um sorriso esboçado.

_O dia está lindo, não é? –ela perguntou depois de se aproximar e Quatre lhe sorriu bondosamente, a pele do rosto rosada do Sol e ele parecia tão lúcido quanto o astro-rei.

_É verdade! Nossa viagem está sendo muito deleitável pelo menos… –e ele adicionou suavemente, a voz tão doce e bonita. Akane gostava de ficar próxima dele, era tão relaxante.

_Eu fico me perguntando por que Decker quis trazer a princesa para um local que na verdade é tão perto do Reino de Sanc… –Trowa mencionou, parecendo divertido com o assunto.

_O Decker é pirado, sacou? Acho que isto explica tudo! –Duo respondeu debochado e sorriu largo, divertindo-se.

_Pobre de ti se te ouve falar assim… –Quatre provocou, mas tudo nele não indicava isso.

_Ah, o que é que dá? Dá nada, dá nada…

Akane riu e olhou Heero, como que para compartilhar a graça da situação, mas ele apenas franziu o sobrolho.

Eles já estavam próximos da entrada do vilarejo e os moradores que circulavam por ali observavam cheio de assombro a tropa que se aproximava, e se afastavam. Tinham medo do que aqueles forasteiros estavam trazendo com eles – estavam escaldados. Eram tempos nebulosos, não havia nada mais além da incerteza completa. Ainda mais, eles não eram os únicos que tinham acabado de chegar.

_Olhe só, parece que não haverá somente nós de forasteiros por aqui… –Trowa murmurou logo avistando da entrada uma comitiva que consistia de muitos cavaleiros e quatro carruagens, sendo duas de carga.

Quatre assentiu, concordando com Trowa e Duo logo concluiu:

_Pelo jeito são pessoas de posse… Veja só que comitiva enorme! Quantos guardas! O que será que um pessoal rico deste está fazendo neste fim de mundo?

_Será que são Romefellers? –Quatre arriscou, logo preocupado com o sucesso da missão que empreendiam. Mas Heero já havia se preocupado com isso muito antes e disse friamente:

_Não, eu nunca vi este brasão antes…

Heero fitava as flâmulas estáticas nos mastros carregados por alguns guardas, olhos de suspeita e desdém. Ele observava friamente os cavalos pomposos, de pelos bem aparados e brilhantes e as pessoas desinteressadas, que nem pareciam ter notado os outros recém-chegados. Os que viajavam dentro das carruagens – os nobres – aparentemente não tinham dado as caras, e Heero apenas esperava que aqueles não estragassem a missão.

_É muito bom que tenha outros viajantes por aqui, eles farão com que nossa passagem se torne despercebida e camuflada. –Wu Fei disse sério e de forma respeitável e alguns se espantaram discretamente ao ouvi-lo finalmente não reclamar sobre nada. Mas Wu Fei continuou agindo friamente, olhando os arredores.

O ponto de vista do Wu Fei agradou Heero, apesar de que ele não expressou nada. Apenas olhou o companheiro após a frase e depois voltou a observar a comitiva. Estavam já muito próximos, Wing pareceu irritado com a presença daqueles desconhecidos, e fungou bravo, mexendo a cabeça em desaprovação.

_Não fique tão inquieto. –Heero o repreendeu, e Wing bufou. –Não há motivo para tanto, você está procurando confusão?

Wing fingiu-se de surdo, mas serenou. Heero tinha um jeito duro e ríspido de tratá-lo, e ele não gostava de desafiar o dono demais. Aceitava que finalmente tinha sido domado.

Ninguém sentia falta de Akane, mas quando foram dar-se conta, ela estava debruçada na janela da carruagem, Unicorn a observava de longe, como se fosse um pônei, porque continuava parado ao lado de Sandrock, paciente.

_Mas o que ela está fazendo lá? –Duo perguntou surpreso, e todos se mantiveram calados porque não tinham nada para responder. Ela era sempre imprevisível.

Heero estava muito desgostoso com a atitude dela, mas ainda assim não disse nada. Ele simplesmente agitou as rédeas e foi com Wing até onde ela estava sorrindo, mesmo debaixo daquela pesada armadura negra. Quando se aproximou fez sombra sobre ela, que olhando sobre o ombro, procurou saber quem tinha se achegado, porém, ela não falou nada quando viu que era Heero. Ele apenas a fitou com firmeza e dentro da carruagem viu uma moça de cabelos loiros muito brancos e olhos claros. Akane e ela estavam conversando.

_Cadê o Edgar? –Akane perguntou, calmamente, procurando no interior da carruagem.

_Está com meu pai no outro carro… –a moça respondeu despreocupadamente e ergueu os olhos para ver quem é que estava montado no cavalo branco perto de sua janela. Ela viu Heero e abriu um sorriso enigmático. –Boa-tarde. –cumprimentou com sua voz rouca e sotaque britânico abundante.

_Heero, seja educado e diga boa-tarde para minha amiga. –Akane importunou Heero, imperiosa, e a moça na carruagem soltou um risinho. Ele não desfez a carranca, e seus olhos altivos pareciam nem encostar na imagem da moça. –Esta é Desdemona, filha do duque de Withglow.

Desdemona mostrava um sorriso elegante e refinado para ele, mas Heero não estava disposto a nada.

_Akane, vamos logo. Estamos ocupados. –ele simplesmente cobrou.

Akane o olhou e meneou a cabeça, relevando-lhe as palavras. Wing mordeu a borda da capa dela e a puxou de leve e Akane riu, impressionada com o gesto do animal, no entanto não tinha a mínima pressa. Desdemona também riu divertindo-se e Heero já estava se aborrecendo com o jeito de comadre das duas moças.

_Desdemona, este é o simpático, sociável e dócil Sir Heero Yuy e seu corcel Wing… –Akane então apresentou Heero cheia de provocação e Desdemona riu por causa do gracejo irônico, mas Heero bufou mais irritado que antes e se afastou.

_O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? –Akane debruçou-se na janela da carruagem outra vez e continuou conversando com a amiga. –Estão indo para os duelos em Sanc?

_Bem que eu gostaria, mas a nossa rota é outra. Estamos indo para a direção oposta… Papai diz que não quer ir para os duelos para que eu não fique perdendo tempo nas tavernas "me desvirtuando"… –Desdemona explicou displicente, sorrindo instigante, e Akane assentiu:

_Que droga… Seria legal ter você lá com a gente…

_É, eu também queria ir, mas meu pai está mesmo a fim de me "endireitar", como ele diz… Ele não consegue me entender, não me deixa em paz um segundo… Será que não percebe? Eu não quero saber de nada disso…

Desdemona era uma jovem rebelde e determinada. Não queria se submeter aos comportamentos restritos da nobreza. Gostava de frequentar as tavernas, andar a cavalo nas selas masculinas, mas não podia fazer nada disso e vivia travando longas discussões acaloradas com o pai. Ela e Akane se conheciam já há algum tempo e compartilhavam do mesmo espírito de obstinação. Queriam ditar as próprias regras.

_E você, o que faz aqui? O que está acontecendo? –Desdemona então perguntou achando interessante a coincidência.

_ Muitas coisas estão acontecendo, é tudo muito complicado, sabe?

_Entendo completamente: são suas obrigações, certo? –Desdemona estava bem por dentro da situação incomum de Akane e, com um sorriso, a ruiva assentiu. –E quem são os bonitões? –ela perguntou depois com jeito charmoso e Akane riu:

_São os "Formidáveis" oras, meus companheiros de ordem. Eu e eles estamos aqui numa missão especial e sigilosa pelo Reino de Sanc…

_Entendo. –e para Desdemona o que ouviu foi o bastante. Como britânica sempre agia muito refinada e discretamente. –Se precisar de qualquer auxílio, farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

_Eu sei, Desdemona, e lhe agradeço muito pela disposição. –Akane respondeu sorrindo contente para a amiga, e Desdemona agradeceu por sua vez com um movimento de cabeça.

_Espero poder conversar com você mais depois… –Desdemona comentou por fim, desgostosa da situação e das rédeas que seu pai aplicava.

_É, eu também! Temos muito para pôr em dia, não é mesmo?

_Com certeza! Estou louca para ouvir as suas histórias e aventuras mirabolantes…

Akane simplesmente riu depois disso, dando mais motivos para Desdemona ficar curiosa, e assim, elas despediram-se. Estava um dia brilhante, Akane fez sombra sobre os olhos para enxergar os cavalos "Formidáveis" parados lá na frente, e abriu um sorriso caloroso como o Sol. E foi caminhando de volta até Unicorn, sem se preocupar se todos olhavam para ela. Talvez os vilões se perguntassem que sorte de moça usava armadura como um cavaleiro, sem muito bem entender o que estava acontecendo. De fato, eles na verdade não conheciam nem metade da história.

Os mais perspicazes logo poderiam concluir que a presença dos cavaleiros com certeza tinha a ver com o castelo de veraneio dos Romefellers ali próximo. E, muito acostumados a verem as damas Romefeller vestida em panóplias, podiam suspeitar que a moça de cabelos vermelhos também fizesse parte da família e os cavaleiros com ela eram seus guarda-costas, como era comum das moças Romefeller. Por isso, todos guardavam reserva e olhavam impressionados para os cavaleiros pomposos que ficavam parados no meio da cidade debaixo do Sol que fazia as armaduras brilharem apesar da poeira dos caminhos que as cobria. E os rapazes se conversavam fazendo mistério e não davam abertura para aproximação alheia. Algumas crianças tomaram coragem e se achegaram de Sandrock, mas o corcel não se incomodou com a presença destes, que curiosamente alisavam o pouco de focinho que surgia da manta. Quatre olhou as crianças bondosamente, mas depois prosseguiu prestando atenção no diálogo entrecortado que seguia entre os rapazes restantes enquanto Akane se aproximava deles.

_O que você pensa estar fazendo, hã? –de repente, soou atrás de Akane uma voz enfurecida. Ela nem tinha notado, mas Heero a esteve esperando terminar o assunto e a vinha seguindo sobre o cavalo, e começou a brigar com ela, a voz muito empertigada. Akane apenas abriu um sorriso convencido e não olhou para trás, para ele.

_Não enche, vai, Heero… –e depois de alguns passos ela desdenhou com voz risonha e Heero meneou a cabeça. Já estavam perto dos outros rapazes, que os estavam esperando enquanto discutiam sua próxima ação.

_Por que você se acha no direito de ir entregando tudo o que estamos fazendo para aquela forasteira? –ele perguntou depois, intrigado e desgostoso, e Akane voltou-se para ele e começou a andar de ré, fitando-o com desafio, e foi explicando:

_Escuta aqui, rapaz: por que você se acha no direito de ir me condenando assim? "Aquela forasteira" é minha amiga, falou? Ela me ajudou várias vezes no passado, sempre soube a respeito da minha verdadeira identidade! Ela pode ser muito útil.

_Faça-me o favor! Não temos tempo para suas socializações! –Heero reclamou amargo e Akane desdenhou, estalando os lábios:

_Heero, deixa de ser implicante!

Heero estava ficando cada vez mais enfurecido com a petulância da menina. A discussão deles acabou chamando atenção dos outros "Formidáveis", que pararam de conversar e ficaram assistindo a briga, que não terminou por ali.

_Eu deixo de ser implicante quando você fizer as coisas direito!

_Eu faço tudo muito direito! O que deu em você que já acordou azedo hoje, hein? –Akane colocou as mãos na cintura e indagou, gesticulando com a cabeça. A desenvoltura dela estava testando a parca paciência que Heero tinha.

_Cala a boca… –ele rosnou baixo e cheio de sanha.

_Não calo, não calo! Para de querer controlar a vida dos outros! –Akane replicava sem dó, invocada com o jeito dele para cima dela.

_Mas que briga… –Duo murmurou no fundo, assistindo tudo passivamente.

_Qual é o motivo? –Quatre indagou preocupado.

_Com certeza, nada demais… só estão estragando tudo chamando atenção… –Wu Fei disse cheio de menosprezo, ajeitando um fio da crina de Sheng Long. Trowa riu em seguida desta frase.

_Ao invés de ficar descontando nos outros, fala logo o que tá perturbando! –Akane cutucou, olhando nos olhos de Heero, atrevida.

_É você que está perturbando! –ele respondeu frisando bem, olhando para ela de cima de Wing que já parecia entediado. As crianças olhavam vidradas para a dupla que agia mais infantilmente do que elas próprias.

_Ai, fiquei magoada! –Akane simulou tristeza.

_Já chega disso… –Wu Fei se intrometeu ferino, exausto com aquela troca sem sentido na típica picuinha de irmãos. De algum modo, funcionou.

_O que vamos fazer? –Duo indagou então, displicente, e depois olhou a volta. As crianças tinham dispersado depois da briga e as pessoas nem pareciam se importar mais com eles ali, já que a comitiva Withglow era muito mais atraente.

_Vamos descansar um pouco e pedir informações sobre qual é a distância até o castelo Romefeller e então armarmos nossa estratégia. –Quatre respondeu prontamente, sem qualquer esforço e Trowa assentiu em seguida.

_E para isso nós não vamos ter de nos enfiar num destes antros embolorados fedendo a álcool, teremos? –Wu Fei perguntou, e ficou incerto se provocava, reclamava ou lamentava.

_Claro que teremos! Estes são os melhores lugares para conseguir informações! –Akane exclamou contente e Quatre meneou a cabeça divertidamente.

_Mas você veio ao mundo a passeio mesmo, não? –Wu Fei replicou, desdenhoso.

Akane envolveu o pescoço de Unicorn com um braço e foi com ele até a fonte que havia no centro da praça para que ele bebesse, e ficou lá sentada na borda. Olhava muito para o céu: temia que o brilho daquele Sol estivesse na verdade anunciando tempestade. Estava fazendo muito calor, tudo brilhava alegremente e era Verão – todos estes detalhes contribuíam para a chuva. Se chovesse a missão deles poderia ser mais difícil de executar.

Por fim, todos os cavalos foram tomar água, competindo um pouco entre si e entre os cavalos da caravana Withglow, e de longe Edgar abanou a mão para Akane, um pouco antes de ela entrar na taverna, muito depois dos rapazes "Formidáveis", porque ela tinha ficado para trás com os outros cavalos enquanto eles bebiam e depois os atou até uma trave na entrada da taverna. Ela sorriu para Edgar saudosamente, mas não foi conversar com ele.

Como Wu Fei bem descreveu, o ambiente da taverna era úmido, escuro e cheirando a destilado, mas mesmo assim se sentaram para tomar uma rodada de qualquer coisa que lhes fosse oferecida, no caso, ale. Só porque era uma taverna não significava que fosse um lugar indecente. Na verdade, era uma das tavernas mais aconchegantes nas quais já haviam entrado, além de muito grande.

Akane, quando entrou, viu os cinco rapazes reunidos numa mesa afastada e uma moça de cabelos negros usando espartilho apertado entregando as canecas de cerveja. Duo parecia estar flertando com ela, que depois deixou a mesa com um sorrisinho ruborizado. Akane parou no meio do trajeto e suspirou irritada com a cena, mas não se preocupou de ir repreendê-lo instantaneamente e continuou e se encostou ao balcão, onde um homem alto e muito ruivo a esteve seguindo com os olhos desde a entrada e notando o modo que ela se vestia. Ele tinha um rosto bonito, como se tivesse recebido uma criação abastada, e seus olhos azuis fervilhavam.

_'Tarde, senhor, como vai? –ela começou falando num tom baixo e intrigante.

_Vou muito bem agora que tenho uma mocinha linda na minha frente! –gracejou e ela sorriu sedutoramente.

_Posso saber o nome do senhor? –perguntou e, notando a disposição do barman, manteve o sorriso que ficava cada vez mais instigante.

_Sou Tristin, milady, o dono do estabelecimento e um humilde servo teu. –ele era divertidamente teatral, mas não falso, e por isso Akane soltou um risinho sincero e divertido. –Bem-vinda ao "Dragão de Duas Cabeças"! O que a dama deseja? Uma copa de sangria eu suponho? –Tristin continuou com simpatia e galanteio, sorrindo largamente a mostrar os dentes brancos e bonitos. Akane abriu um meio sorriso e continuou séria:

_Não, me sirva uma boa cerveja, mas me responda, por favor: a que distância estamos do chateau Romefeller?

_Por que quer saber, milady? –e perguntou, também falava baixo e cauteloso, olhando-a com interesse.

_Uma pergunta em troca de outra? É assim que se joga por aqui, então…–Akane disse, aproximando-se bem o rosto do homem. Tirou a caneca da mão dele e tomou um longo gole, sem remover os olhos do homem. –Não vai me responder? O que custa, hein? –e fez charme, enquanto o homem olhava de modo divertido, pouco afetado pelo comportamento da moça. Conhecia bem demais aquele tipo de menina e gostava especialmente do jeito de Akane, já que um atraente mistério envolvia a forasteira mais do que o costume.

_Ah, senhora, o castelo Romefeller fica umas três horas a cavalo daqui. É bem perto, não concorda? –e ainda quis agradá-la enquanto assistia ela tomar outro gole e depois fitar o fundo vazio da caneca enquanto alisava a borda com o indicador enluvado de astrakhan.

_É, concordo sim… É muito bom saber disso. –Akane continuou. –Mesmo assim, quero um aposento para mim e para meus companheiros que estão sentados ali… –e ela mostrou os "Formidáveis" com um gesto de cabeça. –E uma boa cavalariça para nossos corcéis.

_Certo, o que desejar, milady. –o homem foi respondendo, calmo e debochado, mas a levava bem a sério. Akane sabia disso e assim lhe sorriu picante e tomou todo o resto da cerveja num gole só enquanto o ruivão a assistia do outro lado do balcão pasmado.

_Sobretudo, você não falou comigo e nunca me viu, entendeu? –e ela colocou discretamente quatro peças de ouro dentro da caneca que entregou em seguida para Tristin, que olhando o dinheiro ficou satisfeito e assentiu, sorrindo maldoso. Já estava por demais acostumado com aqueles casos.

_A bebida é por conta da casa, milady! –e assim, virou-se para o interior, logo chamando uma empregada e mandando-a preparar aposentos para os cavaleiros.

Os rapazes estavam sentados silenciosamente com as canecas de cerveja. Estavam pensativos, era hora de começar a resolver a estratégia que seria usada para o resgate, mas havia alguns empecilhos no planejamento desta. Eles não estavam bem certos do que iam encontrar e ter esta informação era muito importante para o sucesso.

_Como faremos para atacar um lugar que não conhecemos muito bem? –com certeza, aquela foi uma questão relevante levantada por Quatre. Ele olhou os companheiros em seguida e ficou a pensar. –Não temos nenhum tipo de informação sobre a planta, é como andar no escuro sem ter onde tatear…

_Não há nada no mapa que pode nos ajudar? –Duo indagou, pensando ter achado uma boa solução. Mas Quatre olhou para ele e negou com a cabeça:

_Infelizmente o mapa só dá informações sobre o acesso até o local, mas não dá nenhum detalhe da construção… Nem mesmo o desenho é muito esclarecedor. –ele explicou calmamente, abrindo o mapa na mesa e prendendo-o com uma caneca em cada lado.

Todos olharam a carta por um instante, se atentando aos detalhes da representação do castelo Romefeller. Era um pequeno desenho feito em preto que não entregava muita coisa. Mesmo assim, para alguns, aquilo era somente o suficiente:

_Dá para ver que o chateau é cercado por um muro com duas torres ladeando a entrada. –Heero disse enquanto observava o desenho.

_Sem contar que é na beira de um abismo… –Wu Fei lembrou, mostrando a área escura no mapa.

_Isto significa nenhum acesso pela parte leste. –Duo murmurou, desagradado com o fato. –Pelo jeito, nós não vamos ter muita escolha e teremos de infiltrar pela porta da frente se não quisermos nos aventurar escalando sabe-se elá quantos metros de pedra…

_Oras… se os sequestradores da princesa conseguiram pular o muro do Peacemillion, por que nós não podemos? –alguém falou em tom de desafio, e os rapazes se entreolharam porque não foi nenhum deles que falara.

Akane veio chegando e passou a mão pelo ombro de Duo, de uma ombreira a outra, e sentou-se tranquilamente.

_Estive conversando com Tristin e… –ela começou a dizer, mas foi bruscamente interrompida:

_Quem é Tristin? –Duo perguntou intrigado e Quatre fez uma expressão surpresa, mas era difícil descobrir o que tinha causado esta reação nele. Heero e Trowa apenas ficaram esperando a resposta, mas Wu Fei não parecia prestar atenção.

Akane parou ainda com as palavras nos lábios e, depois, tomando um suspiro, franziu as sobrancelhas e recomeçou, mas não parecia continuar o assunto, muito menos responder o que foi perguntado:

_A propósito, Docinho… Gostei da sua atitude amistosa e gentil ao tratar a garçonete, viu? –Akane repreendeu irônica, olhando Duo intransigentemente. Ele olhou outra direção e murmurou:

_Sério? –quis passar por inocente, e Akane apenas meneou a cabeça, aborrecida.

_Bem, como eu ia dizendo, Tristin, o dono da taverna, me informou que o chateau Romefeller está a três horas a cavalo daqui. –então ela terminou.

_Esta é uma informação valiosa. –Quatre sorriu para ela, que agradeceu com uma mesura de cabeça.

_Sim, dias luminosos prometem serenas noites claras… –Trowa murmurou felinamente, olhando baixo e meditando.

_O que você tem em mente? –Duo perguntou, interessado e Trowa abriu um sorriso, relanceando Heero com os olhos. Eles trocaram uma espécie de mensagem, como se fosse uma comunicação entre os instintos de dois felinos.

_Já que o castelo é tão próximo, alguém deve ir espionar o local durante esta noite para podermos atacá-lo. –Heero disse imperioso, meio que em explicação da declaração de Trowa, e olhava os demais na mesa de forma geral.

Eles discutiam tudo discretamente e baixo, cuidando para não chamar atenção, sentados numa mesa afastada que recebia pouca luz. Às vezes, olhavam em volta altivamente com a caneca em mãos, ameaçando qualquer curioso para manter-se muito longe. Ali estava acontecendo um conselho de lobos muito mais ferozes do que aqueles que uivavam nas florestas, ninguém era bem-vindo.

Quem os observava de fora sentia, nem precisava ouvir sobre o que falavam, nem precisavam conhecê-los: havia um caldeirão fervendo, borbulhando, aquecido muitas vezes e retendo o calor. Parecia ser insuportável aproximar-se dele, parecia que mesmo á vinte jardas ia se sentir aquele mormaço. Eles estavam tramando, eles estavam arquitetando e aquilo ardia, ardia, ardia… mas só quem estava de fora é que via.

_E quem vai? –Wu Fei fez então a pergunta que desencadearia a grande decisão. Mas não houve um longo momento de silêncio desta vez. Na verdade, uma resposta veio soar prontamente:

_Trowa. –Heero simplesmente disse e seu tom de voz firme não pedia mais nenhuma opinião e não admitia objeções. Ele já tinha decidido e esperava que ninguém fosse ousado o suficiente para contestar.

Trowa olhou para Heero enfadonhamente por cima das mãos de dedos entrelaçados, sustentadas pelos cotovelos postos na mesa, sempre misterioso e esquivo, e suspirou parecendo desgostoso.

_Esta ótimo. –e depois disse, foi algo um tanto antagônico ao que ele personificava, e nem mesmo o tom de voz parecia exprimir aquela boa disposição transmitida pelas palavras da breve frase. Entretanto, depois ele sorriu charmosamente, voltando a encostar-se à cadeira, sem muitos modos, e colocou os braços para escorrerem por atrás do encosto, o que o fazia parecer tão comprido. Na verdade, Trowa parecia estar gostando muito da designação.

_E onde ficaremos esperando? Afinal, Trowa só vai voltar de manhã. –Quatre levantou mais uma questão. Tudo tinha de ser perfeitamente planejado, e assim, Quatre perscrutava as faces de seus amigos com seus olhos verdes tranquilos, tão pensativo quanto eles.

_Eu já tomei a iniciativa de fazer isso… –então Akane ronronou, infantil e deliciada, e todos a olharam esperando mais explicações. –Eu já pedi a Tristin que preparasse para nós bons aposentos e acomodasse nossos cavalos numa boa cavalariça.

_Então está certo, vocês ficarão me esperando aqui. –Trowa articulou apenas para confirmação própria.

_Agora só precisamos mesmo é pedir os detalhes a ele sobre a localização deste ponto de pousa. –Akane continuou, e agora usava as duas mãos para apoiar o rosto na mesa, parecendo uma menininha. –Eis! Lá vem ele…

_Os milordes aceitam mais uma bebida? –desta vez, Tristin pessoalmente veio oferecer. Deu-se conta de que aqueles clientes eram muito ilustres e iam lhe dar muito trabalho e então resolveu cuidar do caso ele mesmo. E sorria bonachão com seus dentes perfeitos olhando demoradamente cada rosto. Bem que as empregadas tinham ficado cochichando que eles eram bonitos. Tristin admitia que uma moça linda como Akane só podia andar com homens bem-parecidos, e ele riu sozinho pensando nisto enquanto esperava a resposta do grupo.

_Eu acho que ninguém aqui quer encher a cara. –Wu Fei rosnou ríspido e Tristin mesurou com a cabeça em acatamento, sempre sorridente.

_Para quem é que você está trabalhando, hã, senhor Tristin? Essa sua imprudência o fez digno de minha desconfiança… Como é que trama assim em embebedar meus rapazes? –Akane provocou, com voz e olhos enlevantes, outra vez apoiando a cabeça sobre uma mão, e na verdade estava apenas brincando com Tristin. Ele refreou o riso para entrar na brincadeira:

_Longe disso, milady, não pense mal de seu humilde servo! Eu só quero me atrever a perguntar algo que muito me intriga: além da espada e da língua afiada, o que mais a senhora tem para oferecer?

_Você nem faz ideia… –ela disse e olhou outro lado, fazendo drama, e Tristin riu.

_Onde foi que aprontou as acomodações para nós? –Quatre perguntou, a parte de todo aquele confuso jogo que o deixava incomodado.

_Nos fundos da taverna temos quartos a serem oferecido para viajantes e estes já estão a disposição dos senhores. Os cavalos foram conduzidos para cavalariça e o falcão que foi deixado no cuidado de um dos garotos da vila também está bem confortável junto dos cavalos. –Tristin explicou como um bom e humilde anfitrião e Quatre sorriu e agradeceu polidamente.

Para Quatre, Tristin pareceu um homem muito confiável, respeitável e generoso, o que o fez muito agradado. Ele olhou os outros companheiros, como que para partilhar os ânimos, mas ninguém parecia muito a fim disso e Akane apenas olhava o vazio de um modo astucioso.

_Os senhores desejam tomar um banho? –então Tristin continuou oferecendo seus serviços, mas Akane interveio e respondeu por todos:

_Não temos tempo para isso. –mas desta vez pareceu séria, e Tristin assentiu submisso novamente. –Talvez um escalda-pés mais tarde… –e depois ela avacalhou com um risinho burlesco. –Ou uma massagem…

_Akane, ao contrário do que você está pensando, isto aqui não é um spa! –Heero a repreendeu rispidamente, mas ela o desdenhou com um riso, enquanto Tristin ria gostando do ânimo de todos eles.

Que espirituosos esses cavaleiros, ele se afastou pensando e sorrindo.

_Hey, Ane! O que é que deu em você? –Duo então exigiu, parecendo pasmado. Ela olhou-o sorrindo confusa e despreocupada, por fim nem dando muito crédito para a inconformidade dele. –Oras! O que você quis dizer com essa de "meus rapazes"?

Akane riu maliciosa, sem se importar, e depois olhou a volta exibindo um sorriso estranho e magnético.

Heero apoiou o queixo com a mão na mesa e ficou olhando para algum canto sem importância da taverna, quase não tinha noção de que horas eram. E em sua mente ele conversava consigo mesmo, comentando como acontecimentos desgraçados aproximam as pessoas e as modificam tanto. Ele estava ali, quem diria que um dia ele estaria convivendo estreitamente com aquelas pessoas, que apesar de conhecidas não eram seus próximos, mas agora eram como irmãos. Heero percebia que tinham muito em comum, que pensavam como um só e não tinham medo de se ajudar quando preciso. E ele só descobrira tudo isso porque um infortúnio os levou a ficar juntos. E talvez, Heero analisou, fosse muito melhor encarar o duelo infindo daquela forma – em grupo, mesmo que não estivessem todos no mesmo lugar, porque as meras recordações dariam forças sempre que necessário.

Um mensageiro em trajes formais se aproximou da mesa, mas Heero não prestou muita atenção, quando foi se dar conta da presença do rapaz, achou primeiro que era um sonho. De qualquer forma, o rapaz veio, falou em baixo com Akane e ela levantou-se em seguida, ergueu o capuz e saiu sem dar satisfação. Depois, Tristin voltou para guiar os cavaleiros até as alcovas, que apesar de parecerem dois cômodos distintos, eram na verdade um grande dormitório com uma divisória. O dono da taverna explicou algumas coisas e depois mostrou o caminho para a cavalariça onde as montarias já estavam esperando.

Os rapazes jogaram as mochilas nas camas e foram até os cavalos buscar o que faltava. Sentiam que estavam seguros ali sob a guarda de Tristin e da taverna Dragão de Duas Cabeças – era um nome forte. Eles se acomodaram melhor nos aposentos e se livraram do peso das armaduras, já que iriam fazer uma pausa, embora Trowa tenha mantido algumas peças vestidas. Depois, ele mesmo foi mimar seu falcão um pouco, e finalmente arrumou as coisas para partir. Foi tomar uma refeição e arranjar alguma comida para viagem, caso tivesse fome durante a noite.

Estavam os cinco rapazes parados perto da fonte no centro da praça, já passava das cinco horas da tarde. A comitiva Withglow tinha desaparecido, será que iam aventurar-se em viajar a noite? Talvez tivessem arranjado outro lugar para ficar…

Trowa arrumou pela última vez as fivelas das bridas de Heavyarms e olhou os companheiros com jeito de que chegara a hora. Então eles sentiram, sentiram como se estivessem cercados de uma grande trama que os enredava e atava uns aos outros – por fim todos entenderam que partilhavam um momento de amizade. As faces taciturnas se encararam e trocaram olhares cúmplices, quase sorridentes. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que eram tomados por um entusiasmo infantil. Akane veio se aproximando, vindo da taverna, caminhava devagar e assistia os rapazes como se fosse a mãe deles e tivesse tanto orgulho de suas crianças. Ela já não usava mais a armadura, mas continuava completamente coberta com a capa negra, e fizera os cabelos numa tiara de tranças.

_Boa sorte, Trowa… –ela sussurrou do outro lado de Heavyarms enquanto alisava o pescoço do corcel e Trowa olhou por cima da sela, encontrando logo o par de olhos verdes dela e sorriu. Não conseguiu conter as lembranças sobre Catherine então e percebeu que fazia tempo que não pensava nela. Deste modo, sorriu mais por ter se lembrado da esposa.

Akane deu a volta pela frente de Heavyarms, brincando um pouco com ele, e parando perto de Trowa disse calmamente:

_Por favor, quando voltar, entre pela taverna. –ela pediu, olhando-o fixo e sentou-se na borda da fonte. Trowa a escutou, e em pensamentos ficou tentando entender o qual era a intenção dela, mas assentiu concordando. Então subiu em Heavyarms e fez uma continência para os companheiros. Esporeou o cavalo, partindo sozinho em rumo de uma missão arriscada, mas na qual ele era perito. Desde que partiram de Sanc, era a primeira vez que se separavam. Podia parecer estranho, mas aquilo foi um choque. Todos eles ficaram observando Trowa partir e depois apenas fitaram o caminho vazio por um longo tempo. Duo sentou-se ao lado de Akane e pegou uma das mãos dela, detendo-se em alisar a textura do astrakhan da luva dela, mas ela nem parecia sentir.

_Agora vem a parte chata: esperar. –Heero murmurou friamente, apoiando um pé sobre a borda da fonte, e ficou olhando para baixo, a longa franja pendia e quase lhe cobria o rosto todo.

_Mas agora falta tão pouco. –Quatre colocou a mão num dos ombros de Heero, falando mansamente, e Heero ficou pensando se havia alguma indireta naquela declaração. Akane olhou Quatre e assentiu concordando e sorrindo.

_O que você foi fazer naquela hora que o mensageiro veio te buscar? –Duo perguntou num tom de voz particular com Akane, mas mesmo assim todos ouviram. Ela o olhou e respondeu resumidamente:

_Desdemona estava partindo e queria se despedir. Ela e a família vão passar a noite numa pousada há umas duas horas daqui.

Ele assentiu depois e encostou a testa no ombro dela, sentindo-se exausto de repente. Era só parar para começar a sentir o cansaço, as dores e o desgaste. Enquanto ele olhava para baixo, encostado nela, tirava-lhe a luva apertada de astrakhan sem saber se ela permitia, mas Akane prosseguia muda. Parecia muito alheia, como se tivesse esquecido completamente que os rapazes estavam lá. Inesperadamente, se levantou e deixou Duo com a luva, entrando na taverna novamente. Ele achou a movimentação dela estranha, mas sorriu, brincando com a luva de couro macio, e Heero a seguiu com os olhos, sempre muito felino como se não devesse perdê-la de vista nem por um instante, e depois suspirou.

Andava suspirando muito ultimamente, mas não se sentia mais leve como deveria por suspirar tanto. A tensão era auto gerada, não importava quanto fosse liberado, ela sempre voltava a preencher todas as lacunas. Era tristeza, na verdade, que alimentava aqueles suspiros sem fim, que sustentava toda a tensão que vivia presa no peito dele. Heero era triste, o tempo todo triste sem saber por que, só o que sabia era que não ia ficar bem. Ou pelo menos, era o que acreditava.

Era como se algo houvesse remexido tanto no fardo que ele vinha carregando que finalmente ele tinha notado como aquilo pesava. Ele estava sendo arrastado para o fundo de um fosso por estar tão carregado de sentimentos negativos. Todavia, por que é que aquilo tudo foi remexido? É dito que só se cura uma dor quando ela é sentida. O mundo de gelo e de silêncio de Heero estava derretendo e se tumultuando de muitos ruídos, ele já estava começando a se afogar e confundir-se com tantos sons. Por quanto tempo será que tudo aquilo estivera oculto dentro de seu coração de aço? Agora machucava. Ele não podia mais ignorar aquela dor.

Os quatro rapazes estavam silenciosos sentados na mesma mesa de antes no interior do Dragão de Duas Cabeças, mas agora o lugar todo estava cheio de pessoas, sorrisos e música. Entretanto, eles não estavam no clima para festa. Taciturnos, só falavam sobre a missão que cumpriam, estavam todos muito ansiosos pelo regresso de Trowa. Agora era a reta final, muito perto da realização do propósito que os levara até ali. A única coisa mais leve para beberem era sangria, e tomaram uma refeição simples, mas saborosa. Despercebidamente acatavam todos os conselhos que vinham recebendo: não abusar do álcool e manter-se sempre bem-nutrido. Havia uma imagem de tédio e distância nas faces deles, como se não estivessem se enxergando, mesmo sentados em círculo.

Tristin observava os rapazes do balcão enquanto supervisionava o interior de seu estabelecimento e atendia seus clientes mais queridos. Não gostava de ver aquela névoa de desânimo envolvendo os jovens homens, aquilo era deprimente. Assim, ele se perguntava como Akane, uma moça tão vivaz, conseguia ficar junto deles, e ele abriu um sorriso. Os opostos deviam mesmo se atrair. Não que Tristin questionasse a necessidade dos cavaleiros serem sérios, já que aparentemente estavam de serviço, mas eles eram exageradamente sérios. Eles se anulavam, calados profundamente, pensando muito, até demais, olhando friamente à volta. De certo modo, Tristin achava aquilo divertido, um tanto patético. Pelo menos aqueles garotos não eram fanfarrões, ousados e viciosos como os outros que costumavam aparecer, principalmente como os Romefellers que visitavam a taverna charmosa e confortável que era o Dragão de Duas Cabeças para destruir toda a paz que habitava ali normalmente.

Já estava ficando tarde, deviam ser onze horas. Quatre ficava examinando a decoração do lugar, olhando as galhadas de alce sobre a lareira apagada, os escudos, as espadas. Era um lugar elegante, amplo, as pessoas sentadas em torno das mesas conversavam animadamente e riam, alguns casais dançavam seguindo a música vibrante.

_É difícil imaginar que tem uma guerra nos esperando lá fora quando estamos imersos em ambientes como estes… –e por fim ele comentou suavemente, com um sorriso brando. Tudo em Quatre era sempre tão sutil, ameno e agradável, os olhos dele sempre eram lúcidos e apaziguantes.

Heero olhou-o, mas nada era suave nele. Estava sempre sisudo, os olhos sempre refulgindo ariscos e ameaçadores, anunciando a ferocidade que vivia por trás deles como um lobo a espreitar por entre os robles de uma floresta. E Heero não disse nada, embora tenha ficado refletindo na frase, e abaixou os olhos.

_O mundo podia ser perfeito, não é? Mas se o mundo fosse perfeito, por que iriam precisar de nós? –Duo comentou, ele nunca conseguia pensar de uma forma negativa. Ele podia admitir a seriedade dos assuntos, mas nunca se deixava abater. Tudo era fácil. O espírito de Duo era muito forte, enfrentando tudo e assumindo a atitude de que sempre existe algo pior. Isto sempre acabava servindo de estímulo, até para ele mesmo.

Quatre soltou um riso quase inaudível, gostando do modo de pensar. Sentiu-se animado mesmo pelo humor-negro da frase. Wu Fei sorriu debochado, no entanto Heero agora olhava para o lado, o queixo apoiado na mão, como que em outro lugar muito longínquo e cinza, o olhar perdido parecia fitar o infinito, como se uma paisagem fria com árvores mortas se abrisse diante dele.

Por fim, todos o olharam sentindo muito bem a disposição desanimadora que o possuía. Ele nunca estivera tão distante e entorpecido antes.

_Você está bem, Heero? –Quatre indagou preocupado. Mas tudo o que ele observou em Heero foi o rolar dos olhos em sua direção enquanto ele permanecia imóvel tal estátua.

Não, Heero pensou mas esqueceu de articular. O pensamento lhe ocorreu de novo: ele não ficaria bem. Fadiga, estafa, exaustão – Heero estava perdendo o duelo para todas elas. A vida o estava extenuando, ele não queria dar o próximo passo. Desde que acordara naquele, dia ele se sentia assim, como se não fosse conseguir resistir. Desânimo enfraquece a alma, ele sempre soube disto, e pela primeira vez estava descuidando de si mesmo e deixando de levar em conta os seus treinamentos. Era claro que era proibido sentir medo, ansiedade, ele jamais podia se surpreender. Era um cavaleiro, devia estar pronto para tudo. Senão ficaria fraco, frágil, incapaz. Mas o desânimo fizera morada nele, como uma parasita, a vontade era de abandonar tudo.

"Vamos, Heero, estamos quase chegando. É muito tarde para você desistir. Você já chegou até aqui, você já definiu quem você é…" –ele pensou ter escutado, mas apenas estava se lembrando. Aquelas palavras eram tão verdadeiras… Ele já chegara até ali, não adiantava mais nada desistir e simplesmente ter se esforçado em vão. Ele era um cavaleiro, ele nem podia pensar nesta palavra – desistir – mas era a sua obrigação lutar, lutar sempre, contra si mesmo, contra tudo.

E, quando se lembrou daquela frase, ouvindo-a ecoar em sua mente, viu um rosto, mas não o rosto do autor da declaração. Aquelas palavras relembraram-no do porque estava ali, qual era a causa daquela missão, e ele quase sorriu, embora tenha conseguido se refrear a tempo. Estava vendo outra vez olhos azuis fitando-o com curiosidade e candura, ouvindo de novo aquela voz gentil e refinada, sentindo novamente o ruge-ruge do vestido enquanto os dourados cabelos se agitavam no ar e o sorriso contente iluminava a face como um pequeno Sol que o queimava. Apesar de não gostar de sofrer aquelas reações e sentir aquele prazer, Heero sabia estar lá para resgatar toda a sua esperança e paz personificadas numa pessoa.

Ele estava lá por Relena, como ia negar? Reconhecia que, embora não soubesse definir o que, sentia algo por ela. Havia um bom motivo para se esforçar. O resgate da princesa estava vinculado a uma série de bens. Resgatando-a eles poderiam voltar para sua rotina e terminar os duelos. Além do mais, ela estaria em segurança para garantir, não só para ele, mas para todos, que a paz ia continuar se esforçando para tornar-se total. Ele queria aquela paz, ele queria só para ele. E lá vinha a vontade de sorrir outra vez, que novamente foi contida. Haveria um momento que não saberia resistir em sorrir.

_Eu acho bom nós irmos dormir… precisamos estar preparados. –Wu Fei comentou quase como numa ordem já entediado de ficar ali. Mas a proposta era sensata e os demais concordaram com ele.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e foram os quatro até o dormitório. Levaram consigo duas lamparinas para iluminar o cômodo de modo a se acomodarem. Haviam três camas para um lado da divisória e três camas para o outro. Heero e Quatre estavam do mesmo lado da divisória e Duo e Wu Fei estavam do outro lado, junto de Trowa, embora este terceiro estivesse ausente. A divisória exibia uma porta estreita e um pouco baixa, comunicando os dois aposentos que criava, e era enfeitada com pinturas de faisões e veados de ambos os lados, acompanhando a temática de caça da decoração do cômodo.

E logo ali na primeira parte, Akane estava deitada numa das camas. No chão, sua capa estava jogada sobre um amontoado de coisas, mas apenas se podia identificar sua armadura e mochila. Ela estava dormindo placidamente, bem aconchegada debaixo das cobertas.

_Então era aqui que ela tinha se escondido… –Heero murmurou baixo, se traindo. Ele tinha sentido falta dela, embora não tenha comentado nada. Quatre sorriu por isso, e a ficou olhando por um instante. Acontecera a mesma coisa com ele. Era fácil sentir a ausência dela, o que era muito difícil era admitir que sentira, aceitar que se interessava.

_Ela gosta de dormir de bruços… –Duo comentou e todos olharam assombrados para ele, tirando conclusões maldosas. –O que foi? Deixem de ser desconfiados… –Duo se defendeu, ainda mais assombrado com a atitude deles, reprovando o modo malicioso de pensarem.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Essas férias, espero adiantar um pouco a publicação dessa fic.

Estavamos chegando a um ponto alto, o resgate! :D

Logo também alcançaremos o final do que tenho escrito e pronto para postagem. Preciso me organizar para voltar a escrever essa fic também e dar o fim para ela.

Espero que estejam se divertindo!

Agradeço demais a paciência e a atenção de todos!

Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

Beijos!

20.12.2017


	36. Uma longa noite

**No último capítulo…**

Os cavaleiros fazem sua última parada, em uma vila próxima ao chateau Romefeller. Akane encontra uma amiga que estava de passagem, viajando na direção oposta. Heero não gosta muito de ver Akane conversando com a moça sobre a missão deles e por isso, ele e Akane discutem. Os cavaleiros visitam a taverna e decidem se hospedar ali, montando uma espécie de quartel. Durante a refeição, montam seu plano de ataque e resolvem que alguém deve ir espionar o castelo antes da missão. Trowa é o indicado.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 36 – Uma longa noite**

O Sol descia por trás das árvores que acompanhavam Trowa ao longo do caminho para o chateau. A estrada era solitária e aparentemente sem fim. Com o cair da tarde tudo ia tomando formas tristes e intimidadoras, as árvores pareciam mais altas e amplas, o ambiente ficando mais escuro e ainda mais silencioso. Trowa não se importava com o redor, entretanto. Heavyarms ia trotando num passo veloz e Missile sobrevoava.

Então, veio o som distante dos uivos. Os lobos choravam tão afinadamente a canção da noite. Aquela era a trilha sonora da viagem, enriquecida pelo som das patas de Heavyarms contra a terra e os piados metálicos do falcão ousado. A capa marrom-ferrugem de Trowa o cobria todo, ele parecia um cavaleiro fantasma vagando na estrada completamente vazia, sem uma aragem qualquer para mover as folhas das árvores que abriam os galhos como que prestes a agarrar os transeuntes.

_Que paisagem convidativa… –ele debochou, mas a voz saía como se ele falasse sério, sem se demorar muito ao observar as árvores. O lugar realmente não era nada agradável, os lobos uivavam ao fundo enquanto a Lua pálida mostrava sua face entre nuvens pretas. Pelo menos, a noite estava muito clara e não havia neblina, contudo a temperatura tinha caído muito. A solidão era ferrenha ali. Trowa mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto Heavyarms caminhava. Tudo o que ele tinha era o cavalo, o falcão e as estrelas e embora estivesse acostumado com viagens solitárias, admitia não apreciá-las nem um pouco. Mas aquela aventura era para ser só dele…

Trowa se deparou então com uma bifurcação e freou Heavyarms. Uma floresta assustadora não é completa sem uma bifurcação, é como se a falta desse detalhe fizesse tudo muito sem graça. Uma coruja passou voando, piando soturna. Trowa sorriu olhando os dois caminhos e percebeu placas presas numa árvore. Mal enxergava as letrinhas no mapa, que nada falava da bifurcação, mas dava a entender que a direção a ser seguida era a direita. Ele tentou ler as placas e felizmente havia uma que mostrava o rumo para o chateau Romefeller, mas o intrigante era que tal placa mostrava a esquerda. Uma forte brisa incidiu subitamente contra Heavyarms, levando a crina dele, agitando a capa de Trowa. Missile pousou no ombro do dono e ficou agitando as asas, irritado.

Trowa se demorou muito, olhava o mapa e depois as placas. Aquilo devia ser algum artifício para despistar pessoas desconhecidas. Realmente, os Romefeller não eram sociáveis. O cavaleiro resolveu confiar em seu mapa e foi pela direita, fazendo o cavalo ir caminhando devagar. Heavyarms olhava a volta desconfiado, bufando, e Trowa acompanhava a insegurança dele. Missile não voava mais, e se tranquilizara, calado sobre o ombro do mestre.

A estrada permanecia do mesmo jeito, e alguns minutos depois, Trowa começou a ver um clarão e viu surgir num plano inferior ao dele torres e finalmente se revelou o grande chateau Romefeller iluminado por tochas, clareando os arredores. As árvores acabavam beirando a colina e depois da descida e de mais certa distância estava erguido o muro que cercava tudo, entretanto, não estava claro o suficiente para ele poder ver o abismo. Assim, parou e amarrou Heavyarms numa árvore e ficou observando de longe a construção. Pelo que podia perceber, Heero estava certo quanto às medidas da muralha.

Trowa colocou Missile preso sobre a sela de Heavyarms e depois se sentou na beirada da colina, encostado em uma das árvores do bosque, com o olho pregado no chateau.

_É um prédio bem imponente… –comentou consigo mesmo, observando tudo atentamente.

A colina era longe do castelo tornando difícil divisar alguma movimentação no escuro das guaritas. As luzes ajudavam um pouco, e Trowa manteve-se sempre atento e muito desperto, mas Heavyarms caiu no sono. Ele na verdade não precisava se preocupar. Por muito tempo, Trowa ficou imóvel onde sentara, apenas observando, medindo com os olhos larguras, distâncias, alturas. Contava as torres, as janelas, os postos de vigias. Já começava a ter ideias para a invasão. E então deu dez horas, e ele conseguiu ver que houve a troca de vigias.

_Muito interessante… –murmurou, sorrindo. Era como se já sentisse pena dos soldados alojados lá dentro, daqueles que ficavam de vigia.

Então Trowa ficou curioso e quis saber: era possível lançar uma flecha e acertar da distância em que ele se encontrava? A distância era longa, mas não ia refrear-se de experimentar. Apanhou uma flecha e armou o arco agilmente. Por algum tempo ficou mirando no posto de guarda perto do portão, até que se sentiu seguro para atirar. Trowa não conseguiu seguir a flecha muito bem, não poderia ter noção de quanto ela tinha percorrido, mas era certo que não alcançara o posto. Ia se aproximar mais. Desceu a colina esgueirando-se bem rente do chão, e foi se arrastando mais, até encurtar a distância pela metade. Levava o arco e pouquíssimas flechas, o que dificultava um pouco arrastar-se, e quase se deitando de costas no gramado, armou a flecha novamente mirando o posto de guarda e lançou. Desta vez pode acompanhar a flecha por mais tempo e ficou esperando o que ia seguir. Demorou alguns minutos e então no parapeito do posto de guarda apareceu um soldado com uma tocha na mão procurando algo no gramado e por isso Trowa soube que sua flecha tinha alcançado o alvo. Ficou imóvel, as lâminas estavam altas para sua sorte, e ali escondido, esperava o soldado desistir de procurar. Logo, o homem entrou no posto outra vez.

Contente com a resposta que tivera, Trowa resolveu voltar para perto de Heavyarms, pensando que no dia seguinte, se aventuraria aproximar-se mais um pouco para garantir mais sucesso. Ergueu-se, achando não mais necessário rastejar, e então ouviu o portão abrir-se ali ao lado. Olhando rapidamente os dois cavaleiros saindo, com certeza a procura do arqueiro que era ele, deitou-se no chão. Os vigias não estavam convencidos ainda. De fato, mesmo uma única flecha era digna de suspeita. Os cavaleiros se separaram e um deles tomou um curso que o levaria próximo de Trowa, escondido entre o gramado com a ajuda da sombra negra da noite.

Mas o animal enxergava muito melhor que o seu cavaleiro e começou a se agitar ao passo que chegava mais perto do local onde Trowa estava.

_O que é, colega? Você sabe onde ele está, hã? Você sabe? –Trowa ouviu o vigia perguntar para o cavalo cheio de alegria e cada vez mais perto dele. Assim, não havia nenhuma outra escolha além desta: Trowa armou o arco e, assim que o cavaleiro se mostrou próximo, segundo o que os seus instintos lhe indicavam, ergueu-se e o flechou mortalmente. O cavalo se desesperou ao sentir o peso morto em suas costas e, irritado, derrubou o homem falecido, o que obviamente chamou a atenção do outro cavaleiro.

_Droga. –reclamou, não estava contando com nada daquilo. Além do mais, aquele fato ia prejudicá-los no dia seguinte – os Romefellers iam redobrar a vigilância depois do decorrido. Mas no momento, Trowa se preocupava mesmo era em escapar para poder voltar no dia seguinte.

Trowa levantou-se velozmente e apressou-se para subir a colina. Sabia estar em desvantagem contra o cavaleiro, mas correu o máximo que pôde. Demorou um pouco para o vigia notá-lo, e nisto ele já estava alcançando a colina. O homem bradou, raivoso como um urso, e o cavalo começou a galopar vigorosamente para alcançar Trowa, que não olhava para trás. Das torres, toda a perseguição era assistida, e outros soldados correram apanhar seus cavalos para irem auxiliar na captura do invasor.

_Eu detesto ter de fazer isso… –ele murmurou, com um sorriso maligno, e com a flecha pronta no arco virou-se para o cavaleiro ao seu encalce e disparou, acertando em cheio o soldado-vigia, que caiu tão morto quanto o primeiro. O cavalo mudou de direção bruscamente por causa do susto, o corpo sobre ele dobrou-se para trás, hirto, e Trowa subiu a colina com esforço, o mais rápido que conseguia. Soltou velozmente Heavyarms da árvore, que despertou acelerado, e já havia dois cavaleiros aproximando-se da colina, um deles trazendo tocha, e viram Trowa lá entre as árvores.

Algumas flechas vieram se fincar em troncos próximos de Trowa, mas ele montou no corcel e saiu pelo meio das árvores, ansioso em despistar os soldados. Heavyarms corria rápido, sentindo a pressa de seu dono, e Trowa armava o arco, pronto para defender-se mais, olhando de vez em quando para trás, mas não via ninguém, nem ouvia outros cavalos. Parecia que tinha escapado, embora não fosse descuidar.

Prosseguiu fazendo Heavyarms correr e manteve o arco em mãos pronto para o tiro. Logo, ouviu um segundo trotar e não demorou nada para uma flecha zunir ao passar por ele e perder-se em algum lugar da floresta. Conseguiu divisar um cavaleiro vindo rápido com o arco em punho, mas sendo muito mais rápido, lançou outra flecha e outra vez acertou perfeitamente seu inimigo, que com um gemido, perdeu o controle do cavalo. Trowa apenas ouvia os relinchos agitados do animal que ele deixava para trás. E prosseguiu correndo por entre a floresta até sair pelo outro lado da encruzilhada e continuou correndo, se embrenhado no bosque outra vez. Heavyarms atravessou um riacho, sempre pressuroso, o falcão piava confuso bem preso no cavalo, batendo as asas, mas Trowa não tinha tempo para acudi-lo, apenas precisava se distanciar o mais depressa das imediações do chateau. Por fim encontrou uma clareira.

Tudo estava quieto em volta, Trowa parou Heavyarms e observou por um instante e, quando se sentiu seguro o suficiente, guardou as armas e olhou o mapa para procurar o caminho de volta. Ofegava, não havia como não se cansar com tanta exasperação, o coração batia forte. Trowa sentia algo o incomodando e não conseguia saber muito bem o que era e também não deu muita importância. Continuava examinando o mapa e, depois de muito custo, porque a escuridão dificultava a leitura, achou a direção a ser seguida. Demorou muito tempo até que se viram diante do corredor de terra entre as árvores, entretanto, Trowa agradecia por não ter se perdido. Havia se desviado do curso certo uma hora, o que o obrigou a vagar bastante até encontrar a estrada e agora tinha de viajar mais duas horas de volta a vila. Iria fazer isto pela floresta, ladeando o caminho.

_Que noite animada, não é mesmo, amigo? –comentou risonho com Heavyarms, que bufou concordando, e, enquanto isso, Trowa acalmava o falcão. –Há muito tempo não nos divertíamos tanto!

Tudo tinha dado certo, Trowa tinha escapado, e silenciosamente ia regressando, sentindo a solidão abraçá-lo junto do frio da noite enquanto cavalgava pela floresta deserta e escura.

Quando alcançou a vila, era quase quatro horas da manhã. Heavyarms estava pedindo descanso, Trowa tinha pena dele. O falcão pousou em seu ombro quando alcançaram a fonte onde Heavyarms bebeu desesperadamente e Trowa também tomou um gole. E lançando um fito para a taverna, o jovem cavaleiro conduziu o corcel para o estábulo e também guardou seu falcão lá.

A vila estava completamente silenciosa, com exceção da taverna, de onde vinha luz e som. Empurrou a larga porta sempre aberta do lugar e viu o interior muito cheio de clientes. Passou pelo salão, indo direto até o balcão, logo veio Tristin:

_Olá, amigo! Já de volta! Que bom que está são e salvo! –ele o recebeu bem e alegremente. Trowa lhe sorriu misterioso:

_Quase, quase são e salvo, senhor. –Trowa comentou com uma voz exasperada e Tristin riu depois da frase e saiu.

Trowa ficou observando a volta, encolhido no balcão. Havia música, casais que dançavam, muitos amigos reunidos e várias graciosas garçonetes, sempre sorridentes, que iam incessantemente levando canecões cheios. Trowa continuava olhando e viu Tristin se aproximar de uma garçonete que estava de costas para ele. Depois que o taberneiro lhe comunicou poucas palavras, ela voltou-se em direção de Trowa e, ao passo que se achegava mais, ele notou que a moça era na verdade Akane, sorrindo como uma criança olhando para ele. Assim, ele entendeu o porquê ela pedira que ele entrasse pela taverna ao chegar. Ela queria recebê-lo e certificar-se de que ele chegaria bem e, sem perceber, Trowa sentiu-se muito confortável, como se tivesse chegado em casa finalmente.

_Está tudo bem? Como foi lá? –ela perguntou interessada, mas tranquila, em tom discreto de voz.

_Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei, mas mesmo assim poderia ter sido muito mais fácil. De qualquer modo, eu estou bem. –ele explicou, dando entender que tinha uma boa aventura a ser contada.

_Sim, você está. –ela concordou sorrindo suavemente e depois mudou a expressão para algo mais sério. –Amanhã, você deverá nos informar de tudo. –comentou, atinada, e ele assentiu.

_O que você está fazendo?

_Estava trabalhando enquanto te esperava e aproveitando para pagar parte da nossa conta da hospedagem. –ela explicou calmamente. Trowa sorriu diante da disposição. Ele não sabia, mas ela tinha calculadamente planejado tudo, até tinha dormido um pouco antes e pedido para alguém acordá-la a meia-noite de modo que fosse esperá-lo.

_Não se preocupe com isso, depois nós dividiremos a conta. –ele explicou, como que em reconhecimento do esforço dela. Ele prezava o que ela fazia por eles e discretamente demonstrou isso naquele momento.

Ela sorriu timidamente:

_Eu sei, mas é que gosto de trabalhar. –e apenas comentou, simplista, suspirando. –Agora é melhor que vá descansar para se recuperar, porque depois teremos de voltar lá e passar a noite acordados. –aconselhou, lembrando-se bem.

_E você? Também tem de ir dormir. –ele meio que a repreendeu, sagazmente com olhos sérios.

_Eu já irei. –deu uma resposta sintética e o tocou enquanto ele levantava da cadeira, e então ele murmurou baixo:

_Ai. –Trowa gemeu profundo, repentinamente sentindo uma dor incomodando-o muito. Antes sentia os incômodos misteriosos, mas a dor experimentada era nova e obrigatoriamente notável. Ele entrefechou os olhos por um instante se recuperando da sensação desagradável.

_O que foi? –ela se preocupou com ele, sempre falando suavemente, e a voz saiu com um timbre aflito. Ele lhe sorriu bondosamente, achando a preocupação dela bonita, e relevou o que sentiu, comentando displicente:

_Eu estou sentindo algo me incomodando aqui atrás, mas não deve ser nada. Eu irei dormir. Amanhã vai ser outro dia cansativo. –e era interessante o modo comum e leviano de ele dizer aquela última frase, sempre com sua voz impassível. E já foi se virando e dando os primeiros passos, pensando se havia algo que ele deveria fazer para agradecer pela disposição dela.

_Não, espere! Você não pode dormir assim! –Akane o deteve e então, cuidadosamente, puxou o braço dele –Veja só… Tem uma flecha presa em você! –ela exclamou com um ar sério, mas os olhos expressavam algo de surpresa. –Como não percebeu?

Ele arregalou os olhos e depois ru baixo, com alguma admiração, agora sentindo claramente a dor da flecha bem fincada em sua capa. Estava um pouco úmido em volta da ponta. Akane o olhava enquanto ele sorria para si mesmo, nada preocupado com o ferimento, lembrando-se de como ficou agitado na hora da fuga – nem mesmo percebeu que a flecha tinha acertado-o.

_Não está doendo? –ela perguntou impressionada, olhando-o com um misto de preocupação e assombro com um pouco de deboche.

_Não… só agora mesmo que eu senti… –respondeu calmamente, com tom de voz sério e inexpressivo. Ela sorriu, num deboche jovial e doce:

_Como pôde ser tão distraído, hã? –e pausou um instante, assumindo ares de preocupação e responsabilidade outra vez. –Vamos, temos de cuidar disso. –prontamente disse, numa ordem, olhando-o com firmeza. –Vá lá para os fundos me esperar. –e continuou, dando imediatamente as costas e indo procurar Tristin.

Trowa sorriu divertido diante do jeito dela. Sabia muito bem quem ela lembrou naquele instante, mas ainda assim, ela pareceu muito diferente dele – eram os motivos que diferiam. Quando Heero era autoritário, era porque ele tinha ardendo uma chama estranha e nata de liderança que o movia a agir assim, mas quando Akane era autoritária, apesar da liderança, algo mais ardia internamente: o amor. Este era o grande causador dos modos imperiosos dela, tal ela fosse uma mãe. Trowa caminhou até a entrada das dependências atrás do balcão e levantou a portinha neste.

O aposento onde estavam pousando ficava bem nos fundos da taverna. De fato, o interior da taverna se estendia bastante profundamente por causa dos estoques, dos aposentos de Tristin e sua família e da cozinha do lugar, que preparava refeições muito deliciosas apesar de pouco sofisticadas. Havia um longo corredor que levava até o quarto de hóspedes e havia um banco comprido encostado na parede lá, bem perto da porta do quarto, e assim, Trowa foi e sentou para esperar a moça. Enquanto isso, ele tirou a flecha do braço com um suspiro que mascarou a dor que sentiu, e engoliu seco. Felizmente, graças às roupas grossas, a ponta não tinha penetrado muito.

Quando Akane apareceu, veio com uma bacia de água, um candelabro, que era suficiente para iluminar o corredor, e um pano jogado no ombro. Colocou a bacia no banco, um pouco longe de Trowa, sem falar uma palavra, quase sem mirá-lo, e ele a assistia como um felino arisco e curioso. Deixando também o candelabro, Akane entrou no quarto como uma sombra esgueirando-se discreta e quietamente, logo voltando com uma caixa damasquinada nas mãos.

_Vamos lá, faça um _strip tease_ para mim. –ela disse com uma voz provocante, olhando-o marota, e ele quase riu, porém apenas ficou fitando-a surpreso.

Os modos dela eram sempre imprevisíveis, e Trowa sentia uma onda que vinha dela mansamente para acertá-lo em cheio, vinha dos olhos, vinha da mera presença dela. Seria uma força? Ele ainda não tinha terminado de desvendar aquela pessoa. E depois de um rápido momento de reflexão para processar tudo que sentiu e ouviu nos últimos minutos, Trowa começou a tirar a capa e foi despindo as peças de roupa uma após a outra, sentindo o corte arder por causa dos movimentos. Ia tirando as roupas e as amontoando ao lado no banco com um pouco de arranjo e todas elas estavam marcadas pelo rasgo da flecha.

Ele não pareceu nada embaraçado diante dela e ela realmente não lhe dava razão para se sentir assim. De fato, talvez fosse difícil sentir-se mais à vontade naquela situação estranha. Akane olhava-o como se eles fossem exatamente iguais e ele não entendia aquilo nela, mas apreciava muito.

_Eu tenho uma ou duas más notícias para você. –ela disse então, descontraída, sentada ao lado dele, umedecendo o pano na água, e ele sentado encostado à parede, de lado para ela, com os olhos fechados, murmurou:

_Diga. –pediu monossilábico, sem se preocupar, a voz sempre inexpressiva.

_A primeira é que o ferimento vai precisar de sutura. E a segunda é que não vai dar para anestesiar.

_Só isso? –ele desencostou só a cabeça e olhou para ela displicente e ela assentiu agilmente. Ele assentiu também e voltou a encostar a cabeça e cerrar os olhos.

_Ok, eu vou começar. –ela disse então abrindo a caixinha, apanhando uma agulha que ela molhou na água. Depois introduziu um longo fio pelo olho da agulha e passou a ponta desta na chama para esterilizar.

_Você é do tipo que não dorme enquanto o filho não chega? –ele perguntou então, sentindo a agulha entrando na sua carne, e apesar da fraqueza, ele continuava articulando as palavras calma e normalmente. Ela olhou-o por um diminuto instante, sorriu por causa da pergunta.

_Eu simplesmente não poderia ir descansar sabendo que você podia chegar assim ou pior, ou mesmo nem voltar. –a voz dela saiu bonita e tocante ao dizer a última frase e Trowa não conseguiu evitar: simplesmente se comoveu impressionado. Mas nada demonstrou, apenas continuou ouvindo. –Eu queria ter certeza de sua segurança ou Lady Catherine iria me matar! –e ela conseguiu fazê-lo rir com essa frase.

Ele rolou os olhos para ela, suportando bem a dor, e ás vezes a ouvia sussurrar "calma, só mais um pouco" ao passo que rapidamente relanceava-lhe a face com os olhos verdes e vivos. Estava escrito ali naquele olhar: devoção. Ela se dedicava a cada um deles individualmente, com ternura especial, personalizada.

Cada um tinha uma função no grupo, uma missão, cada um tinha uma habilidade destacada, o que na verdade nada tinha a ver com as aptidões cavalheirescas de combate, justa e estratégia militar. Eram as habilidades emocionais, internas, coisas do coração. Silenciosas e quase imperceptíveis aos olhos, mas deliciosamente agradáveis e indispensáveis, tais habilidades eram uma suave rotina, que corria constantemente sem parar, de modo que não se pára para vê-la correr. Apesar dos modos de Akane, marotos e ousados, representarem um tipo de sedução, um tipo de discórdia, Trowa concluía que esta de algum modo não os separava, mas os unia. E enquanto ela terminava de suturar a ferida, Trowa fitou-lhe o rosto de traços ora delicados ora fortes, coberto das sardinhas como ferrugens e lhe abriu um sorriso grato e bondoso. Ela o olhou com um brilho infantil nos olhos e lhe sorriu de volta.

Aquela estava era a primeira vez que Trowa ficava sozinho com Akane e podia observá-la sem qualquer interferência. E ela era genuína, não mudava, não sabia ter vergonha de nada. E, por debaixo da superfície de sorrisos atraentes e jeito descontraído, ela guardava um oceano turbulento de segredos que contradiziam a imagem que ela passava – e isto de alguma forma era do mesmo jeito com Heero. Trowa percebia que Akane tinha um passado tão triste como o de Heero, mas o que diferia neles era a atitude. Ele a observava em silêncio contemplativo e ela não se importava, e arrematando a sutura soltando um suspiro profundo que Trowa não soube interpretar, limpou a ferida com o pano umedecido e depois a secou com o avental.

_Doeu muito? –e perguntou.

_Nada além do suportável. –ele respondeu luxento com sua voz de lorde, parecendo desdenhoso, olhando-a profundamente, porém. Ela assentiu imperceptivelmente:

_Você é forte. –comentou simplesmente conclusiva, levantou-se e anunciou: –Está pronto, Gatinho. Agora vai dormir, vai… –e falava maternal. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele quando se levantou e apanhou a bacia e o candelabro.

_E você?

_Já vou indo também… –ela não se deteve para dizer mais que isso, e caminhava a passos lentos para a cozinha levando embora a bacia e o candelabro, mas deixando a caixinha damasquinada no banco com Trowa. –Eu vou me trocar antes. –de repente explicou, antes de sumir.

Ele ficou sentado na penumbra por algum tempo, ouvindo o silêncio e sentindo a solidão. E pensava. Estava sempre pensando, na verdade – ele era uma parte filósofo. A vida era muito interessante, ele concluía depois do que vivera. A diversidade de seres e momentos, mesmo que breves, coloriam a tela do viver sempre de um modo diferente, compondo um quadro onde era difícil escolher o que observar primeiro. Ele abriu um meio sorriso e levantou-se por fim. Apanhou a caixa dela e levou para o quarto onde deixou perto dos pertences da menina. E encaminhou-se para a cama levando as roupas no braço, ansioso para mergulhar naqueles lençóis. Finalmente chegava a hora de usufruir seu merecido descanso. Estava muito exausto, e com bons motivos para isto. Sentou-se na cama e deixou sua capa e as demais roupas no chão e tirou as botas. Agora sentia o braço latejar e doer um pouquinho mais, entretanto, sentia muito alívio por sua missão ter terminado bem, prometendo muito mais para o dia seguinte. E sentia satisfação de poder deitar ali e descansar sem nenhuma preocupação. E o cansaço, levando a melhor sobre a dor, o fez dormir logo, sua mão pendendo para fora da cama, e parecia que simplesmente nada poderia despertá-lo de novo de tão profundamente que adormeceu.

Enquanto tudo isso, de volta ao chateau Romefeller, Commodore estava em seu gabinete, ainda todo vestido de sua armadura negra, e não parecia em nada ansioso em ir dormir. Olhava pela janela observando os jardins e seu olhar distante era contemplativo, ele pensava em como caminhavam os planos de conquista. Sabia que os exércitos de Zechs jamais viriam, conhecia bem o príncipe, mas também sabia que ele jamais deixaria Relena cativa ali, e por isso se perguntava o que Zechs estava tramando. Com todo esse mistério e incerteza era impossível se preparar, e tudo o que ele sabia era que dentro em breve ia haver um bocado de agitação naquele castelo.

Um sorriso deliciado entreabriu seus lábios e ele voltou-se para o interior e sentou-se a mesa. Estalou os dedos e ficou refletindo na época em que viviam, em todas as conquistas dos Romefellers, na nobreza de Princesa Relena… Havia tantas coisas interessantes acontecendo, ele se agradava tanto de todas elas… Via grande necessidade de boicotar a execução da princesa, mesmo contra a vontade dela, porque era inconcebível permitir aquela morte. Relena era preciosa demais para se abrir mão dela. E dedicando-se a pensar sobre isto, Commodore mirava as estantes de seu gabinete todo escuro, com um olhar sério e perscrutador mesmo no vazio.

A porta foi abrindo-se devagar, deixando um facho externo de luz entrar, e Dorothy veio caminhando suavemente coberta por uma veste que se assemelhava a um _peignoir_ , mas era feito de um tecido grosso vermelho-bordô e elegante. Ela sorriu observando-o ali e fechou a porta.

_Milorde não irá dormir esta noite?

Ele ergueu-lhe os olhos e apenas sorriu, sem resposta.

_Está pensando em algo?

_Sim… –mas não se deu o trabalho de explanar o que era. Dorothy assentiu, olhando baixo e sentou-se sobre a mesa. –O que veio fazer aqui? –ele então lhe perguntou astuciosamente e ela lhe abriu um sorriso.

_Não estou com sono… Eu o procurei em seu quarto e como não o encontrei, sabia que estaria aqui. Queria compartilhar algo com você, algo que eu acredito que seja a mesma coisa na qual está pensando. Eu não me conformei com a decisão de Relena e muito menos com a ordem de Decker… Talvez houvesse um modo de burlarmos ambas.

_Sim, me ocorria o mesmo agora. –e Commodore concordou, olhando para a prima soturnamente. –Entretanto, ainda não tive nenhuma ideia aproveitável.

_Eu só tenho uma única ideia que é com certeza aproveitável… –Dorothy sussurrou maligna e Commodore lhe sorriu, mas repreendeu:

_Não podemos ser drásticos.

_Oh, que pena… –e instantaneamente ela lamentou. –O senhor meu primo sabe que é a única forma…

_Não quero vê-la manchada de sangue, prima amada. –ele apenas censurou, firme e incontestável, e ela olhou outra direção, querendo evitar o olhar duro de Commodore. –Deve haver alguma outra maneira, não importa se ele desconfiará de nós ainda mais.

Dorothy olhou para o rosto de Commodore, pensativa. Será que realmente havia outro modo? Ela só pensava na total eliminação de seu primo, para ela não havia melhor forma de resolver a questão. Um sorriso abriu os lábios dela ao pensar em Decker sofrendo uma morte misteriosa, e Commodore a observando meneou a cabeça, já imaginando as maldades que a prima concebia, e então a porta se abriu outra vez.

Desta vez ela não se abriu delicadamente, mas se escancarou, e um soldado agitado adentrou o cômodo, falando pressuroso:

_Senhor! Houve uma tentativa de invasão! –era como eles conseguiram definir o acontecimento da noite.

Commodore se colocou em pé imediatamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, e só por esta expressão exigiu os detalhes que o soldado deu, lacônico:

_Nós olhamos os arredores, mas não conseguimos encontrar ninguém, e perdemos três soldados hoje!

Commodore mantinha o silêncio mortal deixando o soldado apreensivo. Dorothy tudo assistia de cima da mesa, tranquila.

_É noite, não adianta procurar, por mais clara que esteja, e este agressor deve estar muito distante agora. Isto deve ser coisa de Zechs… –Commodore ia dizendo para si mesmo, num tom baixo, mas o soldado ia acompanhando os pensamentos de seu superior.

Então Zechs tinha chegado, Commodore pensou, mas jamais esperava encontrá-lo presente ali. Já tinha entendido: o príncipe devia ter mandado uma equipe para resgatar a princesa somente, porque Zechs jamais ia contribuir para que aquela ilógica batalha proposta por Decker acontecesse.

_Muito bem. Reforcem a segurança da muralha e recolha qualquer um que ainda esteja lá fora procurando antes que este seja atacado pelos ferozes lobos que perambulam nestas florestas!

_O senhor não acha que devemos fazer uma busca para ver se encontramos algum suspeito? –o soldado então indagou, fazendo uma sugestão.

_Eu não vejo o mínimo proveito nisto… Como é que poderemos saber quem foi o invasor e para onde ele foi? Amanhã ele já pode estar muito longe daqui… As minhas ordens são aquelas somente.

_Sim, senhor! –então o homem bateu uma continência determinada e saiu, fechando a porta, tão apressado quanto antes.

Com isso, Dorothy trocou olhares com Commodore, ela sorria deliciada como se tivesse ouvido palavras de regozijo e boas notícias. Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou para perto dele como uma felina manhosa:

_O que você acha, milorde? –indagou-lhe as impressões e Commodore virou-se outra vez para a janela.

_Os "Formidáveis" estão aqui. –ele apenas murmurou passivo e muito calmo. Dorothy alargou seu sorriso de deleite, em êxtase interno, apertando os olhos que brilhavam de satisfação. Ouvir aquilo era o mesmo que ser convidada para uma grandiosa festa.

_É bom estarmos prontos… –então ela disse sussurrando ao colocar as duas mãos sobre a ombreira de Commodore e ele sorriu, levando uma das mãos até o rosto dela.

_Sim, isto é muito bom. –ele disse enquanto ela se desencostava dele e lhe sorria amplamente. –Agora com licença, que eu devo avisar Decker sobre a tentativa de invasão… –e com certeza nada iria falar sobre sua teoria dos "Formidáveis". Dorothy assentiu, parecendo desagradada por ser deixada sozinha e ficou observando Commodore se afastar.

_Que época memorável! Tudo está ficando cada vez mais divertido… –e ela comentou consigo mesma, sorrindo, sorrindo sempre, maldosa e deliciada.

Relena estava sentada junto da janela, debruçada no peitoril, olhando a Lua. Noin estava dormindo pesadamente, e Relena curtia sua solidão com lágrimas nos olhos. Que época terrível estava vivendo! Parecia que nunca ia terminar. Precisava de consolo, mas não havia nenhum disponível, só a realidade.

_Quanto tempo mais vai demorar? –ela se indagou, olhando a Lua, a mesma que ela via antes, mas do seu quarto no Peacemillion. Quantas saudades! Ela secou uma lágrima. –Como é que você aguenta, hein, Akane? Ser meu próprio cavaleiro…isso não é para mim. –Relena bem se lembrou da frase da amiga, e depois sorriu, fazia tempo que não se lembrava dela. E pensar nela a fez se lembrar de Heero, ela não soube muito bem por que. De repente os achou parecidos. –Quanto tempo mais você vai demorar? Eu estou te esperando, Heero, nem que seja para você vir assistir a minha morte.

Mas de qualquer modo, ela precisava resistir. Nada alteraria sua decisão, ela não ia invalidar o motivo de estar ali por simplesmente ceder aos desejos daqueles loucos. Se ela estava presa, se ela ia morrer, ela ia fazer tudo isso sua própria vontade, porque tudo isso a levara ali e assim ela ia justificar bem sua presença. Não ia se entregar jamais.

Ela se levantou do peitoril e encolheu-se na cadeira enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas lhe desciam dos olhos. Ela engolia seco, abatida. Não ia temer, por mais assustador que parecesse, ia agir bravamente e enfrentar todos os desafios sem jamais trair a lealdade que rendia a si mesma, aos seus princípios nobres. E por mais que doesse, ela sobrepujaria aquela dor.

Pensar em tudo isso a deixou mais calma, a aliviou, até se esqueceu de seu futuro funesto. Sorriu, secou as derradeiras lágrimas e manteve os olhos no céu. Havia estrelas que cintilavam para ela timidamente. Silenciosamente ela orava para que ainda acontecesse um final feliz para toda aquela aventura infeliz, ela pedia forças para suportar a tristeza e a pressão e o terror com qual tentavam soterrá-la. Ela reconhecia a necessidade de ser forte e orava pedindo perseverança, sorrindo outra vez, os pensamentos concentrados. Antes de ela perceber, tinha adormecido, sentada encolhida na cadeira em frente da janela, suspirando mais leve. E não viu o Sol se levantando e lançando seus raios cálidos por sobre os jardins e pomares do chateau, anunciando o início do novo dia.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Aqui é a autora!

Este capítulo é bem mais animado do que eu me lembrava! No fim, me diverti bastante relendo ele. : )

Desculpem por ser meio maçante. Obrigada pela persistência!

Espero que estejam gostando, agradeço demais a atenção! Deixem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês! S2

Dedico esse capítulo a Suss! Obrigada demais pelo carinho!

Até logo!

29.04.2018


	37. Nostalgia

**No último capítulo…**

Trowa vai em missão solo fazer o reconhecimento do _chateau_ Romefeller. O trajeto é hostil e só piora com o anoitecer. Depois de algum tempo de cavalgada, ele se instala no alto de uma colina, e observa a troca de guardas e outros movimentos interessantes. Ao medir distâncias lançando flechas, acaba sendo percebido e precisa fugir. Ele escapa por pouco e volta a taverna do Dragão de Duas Cabeças, onde está sendo esperado por Akane. Ela cuida dele, vendo que uma das flechas inimigas ficou presa no ombro dele na hora da fuga. No _chateau_ , Dorothy e Commodore conversam sobre as decisões precipitadas de Decker, procurando um modo de evitar que Relena seja morta. Relena está um pouco abatida, olhando a noite. Ela pensa nos encorajamentos de Akane, incerta sobre sua capacidade de ser seu próprio cavaleiro, desejando que aquele que seu coração escolheu, Heero, venha resgatá-la. E ainda assim, está decidida a se manter firme.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 37 – Nostalgia**

Tinha amanhecido sobre o Reino de Sanc, tudo parecia muito calmo, aos poucos as ruas da cidade de veraneio da família real começaram a ficar movimentadas com as carroças, os comerciantes e as crianças. Era sexta-feira. Os cavaleiros que restaram faziam competições não-oficiais entre si, usando as arenas. Zechs mesmo os tinha aconselhado a agir assim, para não se entediarem e aproveitar a ocasião para treinarem. As competições nem eram abertas ao público popular, apenas os parentes dos cavaleiros ou pessoas que com eles viajavam iam assistir. Tudo estava muito parado desde que Relena fora levada e os "Formidáveis" tiveram de partir em busca dela, o clima triste de preocupação permeava o povo por causa da princesa que eles tanto estimavam. Ela era importante para eles, era o símbolo de que tudo estava bem, era reconfortante saber que a princesa estava lá, trabalhando por eles. Era um sinal de paz.

Os raios de Sol entravam pela porta e através das janelas no teto do salão na taverna Barge que parecia muito diferente toda iluminada daquela forma. Embora estivesse funcionando, algumas cadeiras estavam sobre a mesa enquanto as empregadas varriam. Dois ou três homens estavam no bar, conversando baixo, e Lady Une circulava pelo estabelecimento envolta em uma capa de verde vistoso, cumprimentando os fregueses e conferindo o trabalho dos empregados como se fosse uma militar de alta patente, olhos sérios e postura perfeita. O verde a embelezava muito, já que seus cabelos eram de um tom castanho quente quase ruivo e seus olhos amarelados ganhavam nuances de verde, deixando-a com um olhar ainda mais perscrutador e penetrante, além de dominador, sinal de sua personalidade forte. Os cabelos longos, lisos e soltos revelavam-se em mechas escorrendo pela frente, amontoando-se dentro do capuz abaixado ou escapando para fora dele. Dando as costas para o interior da taverna, ela foi à direção da entrada e encostou-se ao portal, olhando o máximo possível além dos prédios que prendiam a Barge num beco discreto. O céu estava muito, muito azul, e a luz do Sol, cálida, e ela suspirou com um sorriso, meditativa. De longe acompanhou a aproximação de um alto cavalo cinza que vinha num passo relaxado direto em direção da Barge, e sorria divertida enquanto observava, sem acreditar em quem vinha chegando.

O cavaleiro estava coberto de um manto cinza muito claro, o capuz levantado fazendo uma sombra sobre o rosto, e ele segurava as rédeas imponentemente. Une conseguia ver que ele sorria do mesmo modo que ela, mas na verdade ela não via o sorriso, apenas adivinhava, conhecia bem a peça que se aproximava. O cavalo parou diante dela, ela continuava encostada no batente com os olhos postos diretamente na face dentro do capuz, sorrindo de um modo intrigante.

_Falcão cinzento! Quem diria você por aqui! –ela exclamou com sua voz felina e o cavaleiro riu. Ele era ninguém menos que o príncipe coroado de Sanc, Zechs Merquise. –E desacompanhado! Pensei que vivesse cercado de seus "pardais". –ela continuou provocando-o e brincado e Zechs abaixou o capuz.

_Meu vôo é quase sempre solitário. Pelo menos, quando consigo burlar a segurança! Ela anda especialmente alta estes dias e eu não sei por quê…

Une riu com o gracejo dele, mas ele apenas sorriu charmosamente, olhando-a sugestivo, e ela não gostou nada daquilo.

_O que veio fazer aqui, Alteza? –ela perguntou, mas deu as costas e entrou. Ele a seguiu, tranquilamente, seguindo-a com o olhar, o seu sorriso debochado. Ele devia ter sido uma pestinha quando criança.

_Não sei bem, talvez espairecer… Isto ainda é uma taverna, não é?

_Sim, é. –ela entrou atrás do balcão e fez recuar a capa para trás dos ombros. –O que vai querer?

_Ah, você mesma vai me servir? Achei que pagava criados para isso.

_Cale a boca, Zechs e não fique chamando a atenção! Você é um maldito falastrão!

_Você sempre me disse isso. –ele relevou a repreensão dela, sem se importar com o jeito rígido que ela mostrava.

_Porque essa é verdade. –ela apenas murmurou com um sorriso irritado, colocando um copo na frente dele. –Vamos, o que vai ser?

Ele colocou as duas mãos no balcão. Não sentou, apenas olhou baixo, fazendo luxo. Ela sorria nervosamente do jeito dele, tão moleque, e ficava esperando. Como ele podia ter aquele humor em tempos tão difíceis? Ela se perguntava isso enquanto o aguardava responder algo, reagir. Enfim ele se sentou e murmurou baixo que queria _ale_. E ficou torcendo as mãos, ainda olhando baixo, ouvindo o líquido ser despejado dentro da caneca de metal.

_Como vão indo as coisas? –ela perguntou enfim, sentando-se do outro lado do balcão, olhando fixo no rosto dele. Ele não parecia em nada afetado pela preocupação ou tristeza.

_Estou certo de que tudo vai ficar muito bem… eu confio naqueles rapazes.

Lady Une assentiu concisamente em total concordância.

_É difícil sem eles aqui. Sinto saudades, o lugar nem parece mais o mesmo. É só me lembrar de que eles não virão esta noite e parece que tudo perde a graça. E depois, ao pensar em porque eles partiram, fico mais entristecida. Tudo é muito lamentável, estávamos numa tranquilidade tão agradável…

_Eu posso até concordar, mas tenho de repreender seus lamentos: nós dois sabemos muito bem que a paz não pode existir, não adianta o que façamos. Assim é a vida e sabemos lidar muito bem com esta faceta desagradável dela, certo, "Magnífica"?

_Sim, você está certo, companheiro "Magnífico". Nós somos pessoas estranhas, Zechs… sem a guerra não somos nada. Isto é mau.

Ele ficou olhando-a pensando no que ela disse. Ela estava certa. Eles dependiam da guerra para viver, mesmo se não estivessem envolvidos diretamente no momento, seus passados pertenciam ao combate e através deste eles conquistaram a experiência pessoal, a filosofia de vida e as riquezas para garantirem uma velhice muito confortável. Havia um laço atando-os à triste realidade que eles aprenderam a apreciar.

_Você parece vestida para um passeio. –ele murmurou de repente, terminando de beber. Ela o olhou e franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. –Estou me sentindo meio nostálgico hoje. Por que não vamos cavalgar?

_Ah, Zechs! Hoje é sexta-feira! É o dia mais movimentado da semana, eu tenho afazeres para o dia inteiro! –ela se opôs sem saber muito bem porque, apenas julgou aquilo imprudente no momento. E sorriu como se estivesse embaraçada, pegando a caneca vazia dele nas mãos.

_Deixe seus empregados trabalharem! Vai pegar um cavalo para irmos nos distrair um pouco, vai! –ele ia apelando e provocando ao mesmo tempo, jovial e brilhante, ela achava que Zechs parecia ser muito mais jovem que ela embora tivessem a mesma idade. Por fim ela riu timidamente, assentindo:

_Oh, está bem. –e foi em direção do interior para lavar a caneca e ir buscar o cavalo. Estava quase na porta quando ouviu:

_Não se esqueça da sela feminina! –Zechs pilheriou malvado e traquina e Une jogou a caneca em sua direção e só não o acertou porque ele desviou-se. O copo caiu no chão fazendo muito barulho e os homens no balcão e os empregados olharam-no espantados e confusos. –Bravinha ela, né? –ele olhou os presentes e simplesmente comentou, sorrindo travesso. Colocou a caneca em cima do balcão outra vez e foi para fora, esperar a lady.

O cavalo cinza que tinha escolhido era um bom corredor, era leve e veloz. Zechs ficou brincando com o animal, pensando se por acaso Tallgeese tinha ciúmes do dono e ficava bravo por sair muito pouco do palácio. E depois Une apareceu na entrada do beco puxando pela rédea uma égua dourada pronta para a cavalgada.

_Vamos logo! –ela gritou de lá e subiu no animal e ele meneou a cabeça, imitando-a e apressando-se para alcançá-la. –Tomara que seja bom. –ela depois disse sorrindo astuciosamente, olhando para frente, como se na verdade falasse sozinha, enquanto dirigiam-se para a área rural da cidade. Zechs a olhou confuso:

_O quê?

_Qualquer que seja o assunto que você quer tratar. –e então ela o olhou de uma forma cúmplice e gentil.

_Eu não quero tratar nada, só precisava da companhia de um velho amigo.

_Já sei: está se sentindo nostálgico.

_Sim, não sei porque esta noite me peguei lembrando da nossa época. Muitos de nós podíamos estar competindo ainda hoje.

_Sim, é verdade, porém os caminhos divergiram diante de nós, cada um arranjou um motivo para parar.

_Na verdade os motivos nos arranjaram, certo? Porque por mim eu ainda estaria por aí… bons tempos, bons tempos… –Zechs comentou garboso olhando para frente no horizonte, onde via o caminho acabar e formar uma linha, junto dos gramados a volta, com o céu. Ela sorriu, mas pareceu melancólica. –Sinto saudades, não vou esconder, não há porque. Tenho saudade das tempestades passadas dentro das tavernas, sinto saudade da poeira das arenas e do cheiro do fogo nos destroços, tenho saudades suas, tenho saudades de Treize, mas eu acho que eu não devia estar falando isso para você. –ele comentou efusivamente, passional e depois a olhou com carinho, sabendo quão grande era sua perda.

O motivo de Une ter deixado a vida cavalheiresca fora a morte de Treize, seu companheiro de ordem, mas também seu cavaleiro privativo, o seu amor. Sim, Lady Une também foi um cavaleiro, mesmo sendo moça, e que cavaleiro ela era! Ela era um "Magnífico", e um dos mais destacados. Jamais teve a identidade descoberta, ocultando-a por trás de um nome falso, assim como Akane, e usava para isso o título de barão de seu pai falecido. Todos os outros "Magníficos" sabiam da verdade e jamais hesitaram em ajudá-la a manter o segredo. Quando Treize morreu em combate, a dor da perda que se apoderou dela não deixou mais espaço em seu coração para o ânimo para as batalhas, embora continuasse apreciando aquilo com o mesmo fervor de antes. No dia do funeral, ela prometeu para si mesma: era hora de aquietar e procurar modos alternativos de buscar a tão desejada paz. Com a fortuna que acumulou, estabeleceu a taverna, comprou uma bela casa e foi levar uma vida mais tranquila, longe dos campos de batalhas, das justas e das perdas irreparáveis. Escolheu Sanc para se estabelecer e, desde que chegara, o motivo de sua solidão era mistificado pela cidade, ninguém entendia bem porque ela nunca se casara, mas ninguém buscou entendê-la e ela agradecia por isso.

_Não se preocupe comigo, eu já me recuperei. Eu entendo muito bem o motivo da morte de Treize, eu estou bem. –ela disse para tranquilizar o amigo, que ainda parecia preocupado com ela, mas depois disto Zechs suspirou.

_E Commodore? –então indagou, recordando-se do outro companheiro. –Você o viu durante o torneio?

_Vi sim, mas só uma vez… –Une explicou. Só uma vez, antes de anoitecer, ele tinha aparecido na Barge e tomado um gole de vinho, conversado um pouco com ela e desaparecido, como lhe era natural. Ele parecia um personagem de folclore, sem jeito de pertencer ao plano real.

Commodore parecia ter ido a Barge apenas para cumprimentá-la, por causa de sua primorosa educação e cortesia e em honra a todas as lembranças queridas que partilhavam.

_Ele resolveu se recolher para os bastidores, não foi? Ele pode ser um Romefeller, mas ele é um excelente cavaleiro e um grande companheiro de viagem… Nunca nos deixou na mão, sempre se ateve ao código de honra… –Zechs lembrou-se saudoso, estranhando seu próprio comentário por que elogiava um Romefeller nele. Mas Commodore era diferente dos outros Romefeller, ele era como Treize.

Treize também era um Romefeller, que se tratava de uma linhagem muito longa e próspera. O parentesco dele e Commodore era de dois graus de diferença e apenas começaram a ter tratos íntimos quando foram nomeados na mesma ordem.

_Poucos sabem isto sobre ele, Commodore nunca revela que é cavaleiro da ordem dos "Magníficos". O que será que ele teme ou desgosta para sempre esconder este fato que o honra tanto? –Zechs seguiu dizendo, pensando nesta particularidade intrigante de Commodore.

_Eu não sei, Commodore é um grande ponto de interrogação… um ponto de interrogação charmoso e interessante, mas… –ela disse sorrindo e lembrando-se de como ele era, do jeito que ele lidava com as coisas e quase riu ao recordar-se de como ele enrolava quem ele desejasse com seu jeito sagaz, sutil e extremamente educado.

_Ele deve estar servindo Decker agora. –Zechs comentou, contrafeito. –Eu espero que ele tenha um bom motivo para fazer isso. É inaceitável que ele, muito melhor cavaleiro que aquele crápula, fique bajulando o insuportável!

Une riu do jeito burlesco e irritado de Zechs falar, embora ele falasse muito sério, mas ela concordava com ele. Ainda assim, lembrou Zechs, falando com um sorriso astucioso e vulpino:

_Commodore com certeza está tramando algo por trás do primo, porque ele só joga no time dele e de mais ninguém. –Zechs olhou-a impressionado pela declaração. Nunca tinha pensado assim, mas aquilo era tão verdadeiro! Une era mesmo perspicaz. –E já que o assunto chegou neste ponto, me diga para valer agora: como estão as coisas?

Eles cavalgavam, subindo uma colina verde num pasto, muito devagar, se esquecendo de que o tempo passava por eles. Olhavam a volta para o relaxante ambiente bucólico do país e era agradável sentir o vento, fitando lá longe um campo de margaridas brancas e amarelas.

_Se a guerra alcançar todas estas coisas… –Zechs se referia ao que eles viam naquele momento –…o que será de nós? Eu coloquei todas as minhas esperanças naqueles rapazes, nos "Formidáveis", e apesar de eles sabiamente declararem que a guerra não poderia ser evitada, mas adiada, eu acredito que eles podem terminar com ela antes de se iniciar. –e ele não parecia em nada alarmado ou ansioso, apenas determinado.

_Sim, nós acreditamos na juventude… –Une riu com ele, tiravam sarro da própria desgraça, não se importavam com nada. Eram mesmo pessoas muito excêntricas…

_Além do mais, eles não me parecem nada irresponsáveis… –Zechs continuou assisado, cheio de certeza e confiança, mas com empolgação também.

_Como nós éramos? –Une adicionou, divertida e ironicamente.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos joviais e depois Zechs olhou para frente e retornou a falar em tom sério, profundo:

_Mas quanto a Relena… eu sinto falta dela, de sua presença doce, de sua voz, de suas maneiras à mesa…

_É, realmente você está nostálgico hoje! –Une continuou avacalhando, mas no fundo compreendia-o bem e levava-o muito a sério, de algum modo compartilhando seus sentimentos. Sabia como uma pessoa amada fazia falta e a saudade podia ser tanta e o vazio era tão estranho que às vezes até se via vultos – as lembranças animadas diante dos olhos – que dava uma má-impressão triste e desagradável.

Ele lhe sorriu humildemente e assentiu:

_Sim, ela faz muita falta. O sonho de todo irmão mais velho é se livrar da peste do irmãozinho, mas neste caso, eu a quero de volta! Relena é preciosa não só para mim. Se ela morrer, parte da crença das pessoas na paz irá junto com ela. O palácio está vazio sem ela e sem sua ama, Lady Noin. –e então ele pausou, como se lembrasse de algo muito importante e querido, e suspirou com um brilho diferente no olhar que Une ia observando com reserva crítica. –Sim, é deprimente ficar sem vê-la para cima e para baixo pelos corredores no seu impecável vestido, parece que o palácio morreu, que me abandonaram lá…

Une olhava para ele sorrindo maliciosamente, mas nada disse. Ele se referira a Noin de um modo muito afetivo, embora ela fosse a dama de companhia da irmã dele, alguém que na verdade não era para lhe significar tanto. Mas pelo jeito que ele a citou, ela estava presente na vida dele. Muito suspeito, Une pensou, tentando segurar o riso, por causa do jeito ingênuo dele. Mas não seria ela quem estragaria a surpresa dele.

Resolveram voltar, o Sol estava subindo avisando que logo seria hora do almoço e Zechs não queria preocupar muito seus soldados, dado o seu sumiço rebelde contra sua fiel escolta. E enquanto faziam o caminho de volta, continuaram conversando. Em certo momento na conversa, Zechs murmurou:

_Tem uma coisa que me intriga ainda.

_E o que é?

_Será que Sir Arcus também foi à missão de resgate? –Zechs perguntou e olhou Une como se ela lhe pudesse responder, mas ela não podia, não sabia bem do que o príncipe falava na verdade.

_Por quê? –ela pediu mais explicações, interessada.

_Bem, ele não compareceu na reunião que eu convoquei, mas mandou um representante, e no momento da partida ele não estava junto dos outros cavaleiros. Será que ele não se interessou na missão? Seria isso possível? –Zechs não parecia insultado com o fato de o cavaleiro poder não ter querido ir salvar sua irmã, mas sim pelo cavaleiro ter rejeitado uma missão. Os olhos dele eram intrigados e Une o ficou mirando depois das perguntas sem responder nada, pensando, pensando. Aquilo lhe soava familiar.

_Isso me lembra… –mas ela parou antes de dizer "a mim". Ficou na dúvida, será que era possível que aquilo se repetisse? Ela sorriu olhando para frente embora não visse nada e Zechs ficou ainda mais confuso:

_O que foi? –quis entender, já que não via sentido no que começara a ouvir.

_Não é nada, não se incomode. Eu acho que o rapaz Arcus não ia deixar de se juntar aos companheiros. Ele dever ter feito isto mais adiante…

_Sim, é possível, mas nada usual.

Une deu de ombros. E enquanto a conversa prosseguiu sobre outros temas, ela ficava meditando naquilo, intrigada por sua vez, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que tanto intrigou Zechs.

Raciocinando melhor, Akane não aparecia na taverna desde que os "Formidáveis" partiram, e considerando que ela era muito próxima dos rapazes… Não, não é possível!, imediatamente Une pensou repelindo a conclusão que se formara nitidamente, assustada e animada ao mesmo tempo. Zechs lia na fisionomia dela que ela pensava em algo interessante, mas resolveu não perguntar nada. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que se passava com a amiga.

Sim, era possível. É parte de um provérbio: o que acontece uma vez pode acontecer de novo. Tudo sempre pode se repetir, a vida é na verdade uma sucessão de repetições: todas as gerações compartilham pelo menos um momento em comum, nem que breve. Une gostava de imaginar que aquele seu espírito rebelde contra tudo – até mesmo contra as virtudes cavalheiresca, o que é muito irônico – sobrevivia num outro coração inconsequente e continuava forte, chamejante como um fogo eterno, que queimava em tributo seu e de sabe-se mais quantas outras moças que tinham se aventurado na mesma escolha audaciosa.

Mas Une não ousaria falar nada a Zechs, outra vez não queria estragar a surpresa. Ademais, ela não desejava arriscar-se em levantar algo que podia depois ser provado falso, não queria deixar Zechs com uma expectativa que poderia ser adiada e fazer muito constrangimento acontecer. Era cautelosa, discreta e, sobretudo, muito paciente. Abandonou as arenas, mas não o código de virtudes.

Apenas ia guardar para si mais este segredo e deixá-lo se resolver por si só.

* * *

Boa-noite, aqui é a autora!

Demoro, mas não tardo!

Espero que gostem!

Quero voltar logo!

Perdoem qualquer erro de revisão!

Muito obrigada por lerem! Fique à vontade para comentar!

Beijos e abraços!

26.07.2018


	38. O sinal

**No último capítulo…**

Lady Une recebe uma visita inusitada em sua taverna, a Barge. O próprio príncipe Zechs aparece para tomar um trago na manhã de sexta-feira. Os dois são amigos de longa data e Une se revela como parte da ordem dos "Magníficos", agindo como um cavaleiro que ocultava a identidade. Os dois conversam sobre o passado, sobre o presente. Zechs demonstra um interesse especial sobre Noin e Une parece ter feito uma descoberta empolgante sobre Akane durante seu assunto.

::::::::

 **Capítulo 38 – O sinal**

O Sol se levantou vagarosamente sobre a vila, mas dentro dos aposentos no Dragão de Duas Cabeças, os "Formidáveis" dormiam tranquilamente como há muito tempo não tinham oportunidade. O primeiro a se levantar foi Duo. Deviam ser nove horas, ele sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos. Não podia imaginar como estava amarrotado e com o rosto todo inchado da noite bem dormida. Um pouco mais desperto, olhou em seu redor. Trowa estava ali. Tudo era extremamente silencioso. Duo bocejou e suspirou logo em seguida, relutante em levantar, mas calçou as botas e se enrolou na capa logo indo de mansinho até Trowa, tentando não fazer barulho, mas Wu Fei abriu os olhos e resmungou ferozmente:

_Não dá para ficar quieto, droga?!

_Eu não fiz nada! –Duo se defendeu, sussurrando impressionado. –Que sono leve você tem!

_Eu já estava acordado! –Wu Fei explicou aborrecido, se sentando na cama e procurando as botas debaixo da cama.

_Então porque está reclamando? –Duo não entendia nada e depois meneou a cabeça enquanto agitava a mão, desdenhando. –E eu não fiz barulho nenhum!

_Ah, cale a boca… –Wu Fei resmungou. Era mau-humor "pós-despertar". Duo fez uma careta feia para ele e continuou a se aproximar de Trowa.

_O que é esse barulho todo? –Heero perguntou com voz monótona, os olhos mal abriam. –Vocês não sabem fazer nada em silêncio?

_Não dá para brigar em silêncio! –Duo reclamou escandaloso, olhando emburrado para ambos sem entender porque todos implicavam com ele.

_O que houve? –Heero continuou, esfregando um olho, e perguntou. –O Trowa já está aqui… –e sem dar oportunidade para resposta, comentou logo em seguida, percebendo Trowa largado na cama dele dormindo como uma pedra.

_Eu estava tentando ver se ele estava bem, mas o Wu Fei ficou dando chilique! –Duo se defendeu depois, erguendo a voz um pouco mais.

_Também você fica fazendo tanto barulho! Quem pode dormir assim? O Trowa está muito cansado, não é para você mexer com ele!

Heero ficou olhando Wu Fei esbravejar para Duo como se fosse um dragão soltando baforadas de enxofre pela boca.

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus, parem com isso! –ele reclamou e saiu do quarto. Aquilo era demais para a cabeça dele. Às vezes, Heero resolvia se afastar antes que perdesse a calma de vez. Simplesmente foi até a cama, vestiu a jaqueta, a abotoou pressurosamente e calcou as botas num pulo, mal as fechando, e saiu para ir tomar o desjejum, inquieto, como que sempre ansioso por um pouco sossego.

Quatre ergueu-se da cama sem saber o que estava acontecendo e viu Heero saindo pela porta como um raio e Duo surgia do quarto adjacente seguido de Wu Fei que reclamava ininterruptamente. Quatre parecia assustado, afinal seu despertar não foi dos mais agradáveis, e erguendo-se da cama devagar, esfregou os olhos meigamente e calçou as botas com cuidado enquanto Wu Fei continuava brigando com Duo que o olhava incrédulo ainda sem saber qual era o problema.

_Ah, cala a boca, Dragãozinho! –ele se fartou de ouvir tudo quieto e mandou, mais no deboche do que na raiva. Era um pirralho, não importava a situação e tentava esconder um sorriso de provocação.

_Não dei permissão a ninguém para ser chamado assim, está certo?! –Wu Fei explodiu mais, como era previsto e Quatre olhava desanimado para ambos. Duo parecia ainda mais desejoso de rir.

_Tô nem aí para isso, mano! –Duo deu de ombros várias vezes, desdenhoso. Era tudo uma criancice só na verdade, principalmente no caso de Duo, que parecia fazer tudo de propósito, embora não fosse bem assim. Eles não tinham lá muita consideração um pelo outro de fato e a birra era bem sincera.

Wu Fei fez uma careta irritada e voltou para a cama de modo a calçar as botas. Tamanha fora a irritação que nem colocara os sapatos e não queria sujar as meias de jeito nenhum. E ficou resmungando rancorosamente que Duo ainda o fizera sujar as mesmas que ele tanto zelava.

Duo ficou parado no meio do quarto mergulhado na meia luz com a cabeça baixa, um meio-sorriso sinistro abrindo-se nos lábios e as mãos postas nos quadris. Ele era tão esguio que aquilo dava a impressão de que era muito mais alto. Ele tinha a mesma altura de Heero, de Wu Fei e Akane, o que não significava pouca estatura, mas sim um porte respeitável de muito donaire. E ele parecia um gato arisco no escuro, apenas tramando e muito atento.

_O que o houve? Está tudo bem? –Quatre perguntou com brandura e ficou olhando-o esperando a resposta.

Duo assentiu simplesmente, muito silencioso, e depois devagar ergueu os olhos para Quatre enquanto o ouvia seguir falar:

_Trowa está de volta?

_Sim, está dormindo agora… temos de dar uma folga para ele, não concorda? –e quase riu pensando em todos os insultos que recebeu de Wu Fei por ser tão barulhento. Era tudo um tanto contraditório.

_Pobre dele, deve estar exausto… Tomara que não esteja ferido. Estou tão ansioso para que terminemos esta missão… Sempre estou pedindo para que tudo dê certo… –Quatre falava pausadamente e grave, olhando um pouco baixo, parecendo lamentar com a entonação da voz. Ele sempre parecia triste por causa da situação e, apesar de entender os motivos de sua função, parecia detestá-la. E era tão zeloso e se preocupava tanto com os outros, tudo que queria era o bem-estar de todos. Assim, sempre lamentava tanto a posição em que estavam.

_Mas vai dar, fique tranquilo! –Com sua positividade constante, Duo até conseguiu contagiar Quatre, que bocejando suavemente, sorriu miúdo, mas doce, e passou a mão pela franja tentando ajeitá-la um pouco e depois ficou procurando as botas debaixo da cama.

Duo o olhou por um instante quando um suspiro profundo lhe chamou atenção e o fez olhar o lado oposto. Akane ainda dormia. Suspirava tranquilamente, tão acomodada no leito, e ele tentava entender como ela conseguia fazer isso com aquela agitação toda ao redor. Ele ficou observando-a sorrir enquanto descansava; ela parecia uma criança. Era delicioso olhá-la desprevenida, bem ao natural, e perceber que gostava ainda mais dela assim, e sem querer ele abria um sorriso de quase espanto diante do que via em adição dos sentimentos que eram suscitados em seu interior. Aquilo devia de ser amor de verdade. Mas a contemplação não durou talvez o tanto que ele desejava, pois foi surpreendido por uma voz agra e rude:

_Eh, pára de ficar namorando e faça algo útil! Vá ver como estão os cavalos! –Wu Fei tornou a sair do outro cômodo como um trovão, já todo arrumado e pronto para o café, e não perdeu tempo para demandar bravo. Duo o olhou irritado, intransigente:

_Vai você! Por que só eu tenho de ficar fazendo as coisas aqui, droga!? –Wu Fei estava conseguindo acabar com as paciências dele naquela manhã. –Por que você não faz algo útil também?!

Quatre apenas observava a briga entristecido enquanto arrumava as botas e ficava mudo. Duo ficou olhando desagradado para Wu Fei, lançando um olhar rixento, mas Wu Fei não se incomodava em também exibir o mesmo olhar.

_Vai logo! –ainda exigiu em desconsideração das reclamações e desafios de Duo, que bateu o pé no chão de nervoso. Rosnou algo pouco compreensível e saiu.

_Não existe acordo entre nós… –Quatre lamentou e Wu Fei olhou-o com pouco caso e apenas murmurou:

_Vamos tomar café…

Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas douradas e meneou a cabeça. Não gostava nem um pouco da situação.

Duo saiu do prédio e deu de cara com o vistoso quintal atrás da taverna. Quem via a fachada do prédio nem podia imaginar que ele estava ali com seu caminho de pedra até a cavalariça e a relva meio alta com moitas de flores campestres salpicando o lugar ao longo do caminho. O dia estava agradável, embora parecesse evidenciar um sinal de chuva. O céu azul quase lilás tinha nuvens massudas passeando por ele como veleiros vagarosos. Duo olhou o cenário fazendo sombra sobre os olhos com a mão e respirou fundo o ar.

Quando alcançou a cavalariça e entrou, os cavalos todos se agitaram ao vê-lo, como que dando boas vindas. Wing olhou sério para ele e bufou e Deathscythe fez que queria sair da baia, todo animado.

_Não, rapaz! Sossegue! –Duo correu para ele e segurou-lhe o focinho, e Deathscythe relinchou contente. Duo sorriu para ele e o afagou algumas vezes.

Todos os cavalos estavam arrumados ainda do mesmo jeito que saíram da cidade de veraneio no reinado de Sanc. Eles não se incomodavam com isso, já haviam sido treinados, e Duo assim não se preocupou com a aparência deles. Com certeza eles precisavam de um banho, mas quem não precisava naquele momento? Duo perdera a conta dos dias que não via uma tina de água. Mas agora não era tempo para ela, realmente – estavam numa missão urgente e já tinham protelado demais.

_Estão com fome, rapazes? –ele perguntou olhando os animais e todos pareceram dizer que sim. Unicorn puxou-o pela jaqueta como que cobrando a refeição e não deu a entender que ia soltar. –Hey, se me prender eu não vou alcançar o saco de aveia! –ele disse amistoso para o garanhão que o soltou e bufou em seguida com força.

Não demorou muito para Duo servir todos os cavalos. Era um trabalho pesado de fato, mas nada que ele não soubesse fazer. E depois era bom ver os animais comendo com gosto, olhando-o com jeito de gratificação. Duo tinha a consciência de que eles precisavam estar em ótimas condições para poderem continuar a aguentar o tranco. Metade do trabalho era deles e metade do êxito dependia deles, por isso, não se podia descuidar dos corcéis. Eles não eram simples transportes.

Depois de enchidos todos os cochos, Duo parou no meio da cavalariça e olhou o redor, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, certificando-se de tudo. Com isso, sentiu que havia algo no seu bolso direito e puxou imediatamente o objeto, intrigado. E em sua mão ele viu a luva de _astrakhan_ de Akane.

_Isso tá aqui ainda!? –o couro era tão macio e liso que ele apertou a luva na mão fortemente por um momento, a amassando, pensativo. Unicorn bateu o focinho sujo de aveia nas costas dele já olhando fixamente para a luva. Duo riu com a impertinência do cavalo e alisou a face dele, que mastigava ainda violentamente, cômico.

Até a luva dela parecia ter o perfume de sândalo que ela geralmente usava. Unicorn olhava Duo profundamente, como se entendesse o que se passava em sua mente e ele desgostava do modo sensível do animal. Era arrepiante, mas se ele olhasse o lado perceberia que Deathscythe demonstrava a mesma disposição esquadrinhadora. Duo ficou olhando a luva com brandura, suspirou delicadamente uma ou duas vezes e olhou para a porta. Seu trabalho já havia terminado ali.

Enquanto isso, Heero e Wu Fei e Quatre se reuniram para o desjejum. Tristin pessoalmente veio servi-los, não queria dar nenhum motivo para suas empregadas ficarem tagarelando sobre eles depois. Aqueles eram o tipo de hóspede misterioso e que não satisfazia nenhuma curiosidade e assim era fácil inventar mentiras. E Tristin tinha medo do que podia acontecer se ele perdesse o controle da situação com aqueles cavaleiros.

Ele veio e cumprimentou amistoso, pronto para receber os pedidos. Mas não havia quase o que dizer: eles apenas queriam leite e um grande pedaço de pão. Tristin assentia prestativo a cada pedido e depois abriu um sorriso e comentou:

_Vejo que estão faltando alguns aqui…

Quatre lhe sorriu e assentiu:

_Sim, mas é possível que eles venham logo. Muito obrigado pelo serviço e ajuda, senhor Tristin!

_O que é isso, milorde! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por vocês! –ele disse humildemente embora não fosse isso que parecesse.

_Os Romefellers costumam vir aqui? –Heero perguntou, mudando de assunto. A voz saiu soturna e respeitosa e Tristin apenas respondeu despreocupadamente:

_Bem, eles aparecem raramente por aqui, mas isto não quer dizer que seja impossível! –e piscou o olho para Heero e afastou-se sem pressa para ir buscar o leite e os pães. Heero ficou olhando-o e escutou ao seu lado:

_Isto é mau. –Wu Fei murmurou de um modo tão rápido, baixo e misterioso que parecia estar falando chinês na verdade, e sua voz grave expressava desagrado e preocupação com o fato. E depois disso os três ficaram pensando no desfecho se um Romefeller do nada surgisse por aquela porta – era torcer para que ele não os conhecesse, o que era uma possibilidade considerável.

Ficaram em silêncio então. Tristin veio com o galão e a cesta de pães e uma empregada com as canecas e mesmo assim nenhum deles falou nada.

_Vou deixar seis canecas aqui caso os que faltam apareçam… –ele explicou sem esperar resposta e deixou-os outra vez. E eles nem se moveram. Só depois se serviram e discretamente comiam e bebiam, pensando e especulando sobre as informações que Trowa devia estava guardando.

Duo chegou um pouco depois e já foi se servindo sem rodeios. Era hora de cuidar de si para a grande noite.

_Os cavalos estão bem? –Quatre, bebericando o leite, o olhou e perguntou interessado.

_Ah, estão melhor que nós! A galera tá toda animada, não vê a hora de começar a ação! –Duo respondeu expansivo e sorrindo, tranquilo e alegre como o usual. Quatre lhe sorriu e suspirou satisfeito.

Não importava a situação que vivessem, eles não mudavam de humor. Heero era sempre distante e calculista, Duo era sempre alegre, Trowa era sempre sério e meditativo, Quatre sempre gentil e nobre e Wu Fei sempre crítico e irritado. Pânico, apreensão, ansiedade, nada servia para alterá-los – eles eram os mesmos constantemente, nem se importavam com o resto, tudo era muito comum para eles.

Depois do café, não tinham muito que fazer ali e apenas ficaram sentados na mesa, como que aguardando Trowa levantar para contar as novidades. Tristin apareceu outra vez perguntando se eles tinham algum outro pedido, mas todos estavam satisfeitos. Assim, antes de deixá-los, Tristin outra vez provocou:

_Ainda está faltando gente, não é?

_Já é quase hora do almoço e eles ainda não estão aqui… Mas que gente preguiçosa! –Wu Fei disse desagradável, mas Tristin o olhou com reprovação disfarçada em diversão:

_Deixe as crianças descansarem… a noite não deve ter sido fácil! –e dizendo isso saiu rindo, e todos ficaram olhando-o, intrigados. Duo virou-se para os amigos e segredou:

_Realmente, eles estavam dormindo quando passei lá na volta da cavalariça…

_Eu acredito que Trowa esteja cansado da viagem e realmente ele precisa se recuperar para hoje. –Quatre adicionou concluindo e Duo concordou com ele. Wu Fei resmungou algo desagradado em seguida, mas Heero era só silêncio.

Já eram quase onze horas. O almoço era servido pontualmente ao meio-dia e meio em todos os dias da semana. Heero tentava imaginar porque Akane ainda estava dormindo. Ela tinha ido dormir tão cedo, era impossível que continuasse cansada. Só que não se importou em ficar pensando nisto. Suspirou pesado, quase como um bufado de Wing, e se encolheu em sua cadeira. Ele não era só silêncio apenas, mas também tédio. Com o queixo atarracado junto ao pescoço, ele olhava ferozmente para baixo. Não suportava a vagareza do tempo, a procrastinação, ele sempre estava muito ansioso em cumprir sua missão e isto desacelerava o tempo para ele.

Quatre lia isso nos modos dele e não se decidia entre sorrir ou lamentar. Não gostava de sentir aquele clima pesado em volta, sentir a tensão de que todos tinham impaciência. Era um tanto triste, mas ele não sabia explicar porque achava isso. Ao mesmo tempo queria sorrir por saber que aqueles modos significam lealdade e nobreza e uma bravura sem igual, uma ânsia pelo que é certo e o desejo pela justiça. Assim, era difícil para ele escolher o que sentir quando percebia aquilo que agora ele via tão claramente existir em Heero.

Duo parecia não se importar e olhava a volta, curioso, observando tudo atentamente e Wu Fei ficava bufando enfadonhamente com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Quatre também os observou e sorriu enfim, divertindo-se. Gostava tanto de estar ali entre eles, se sentia em casa no meio de irmãos. Não importava o quanto sentisse que havia uma fagulha entre eles que podia ser reavivada com qualquer sopro, ele não tinha medo. Entendia que brigar também fazia parte do relacionamento dividido por eles, não havia escapatória. Ele podia não gostar daquela fagulha nem da chama que ela podia produzir, porém de algum modo entendia ser necessária a presença de ambas.

_Como está o tempo lá fora? –Heero olhou Duo e indagou lacônico, lançando um olhar sério e gélido.

_Ah, o dia está ameno… o Sol não está forte, tá com jeito de que pode acabar chovendo… –ele foi discorrendo enquanto consultava suas memórias sobre o assunto.

_Que droga. Tanto dia para chover, tem de ser justo hoje. –Heero reclamou quase rosnando e Quatre lhe sorriu:

_Não há porque se sentir assim… isso não vai nos impedir, com certeza. –ele como que queria consolar, brando, olhando Heero com cuidado e um sorriso.

Heero ergueu-lhe os olhos quase inconformados, e disse como se insultado:

_Nada é capaz de nos impedir. –ele disse determinado e ameaçador, e um fogo intenso se acendeu em seu olhar gélido que o contagiou por completo e, usando de uma figura, o ar pareceu esquentar.

_Está certo. –Quatre respondeu suavemente, já esperava aquela reação inconscientemente. Wu Fei assistiu o diálogo de rabeira, sem usar sua voz e bufou depois.

No quarto de atmosfera tranquila e relaxante, Akane e Trowa dormiam como se não tivesse amanhecido ainda. Mas embora Trowa continuasse quieto em sua cama, adormecido mui profundamente, Akane já estava em vias de despertar e se virava nos lençóis vagarosamente, suspirando. Quando abriu os olhos, já com metade do lençol caído fora da cama, colocou a mão na testa. Enquanto olhava o teto sentindo o calorzinho do Sol entrando pela janela que ficava de fronte a sua cama, entre a cama de Heero e de Quatre. Ela sentou-se rapidamente na cama e bocejou, esticando-se e arrumando os cabelos. Bocejou outras vezes e depois procurou as botas e foi ver Trowa no outro cômodo. Ela não tinha noção de que horas eram, mas mesmo assim achou melhor deixá-lo continuar a dormir. Ela estava ansiosa em saber as novidades que ele trazia, mas a carinha de anjo dele enquanto dormia não permitia que ela o incomodasse. Assim, ela voltou para junto de sua cama para se vestir.

Quando ela ergueu a capa que cobria suas roupas e as peças da armadura, alguma coisa caiu no chão e ela só ouviu o barulho, mas antes de averiguar o que era, preocupou-se em vestir as calças e o colete também. Então se voltou para o lado e viu que era uma de suas luvas. Ela se ajoelhou para apanhá-la e quando a observou mais de perto descobriu que estava cheia de flores.

Um sorriso ingênuo se abriu instantaneamente enquanto apertava os olhos com ternura. Aquela fora a luva que ela esquecera com Duo e que surpresa gostosa tivera! Ela soltou uma risadinha empolgada, sentando-se de vez no chão e mordeu os lábios. Ele pensava nela. Akane se impressionava em como ele podia ser carinhoso e romântico e só sabia amá-lo cada vez mais em retribuição.

Quando ela entrou na taverna, atravessando o balcão, de longe Tristin a cumprimentou e os rapazes a viram chegar envolta completamente na capa preta que só lhe revelava a face; deveria revelar as mãos também, mas estas estavam sempre enluvadas. E os cabelos ruivos ela fez em duas tranças, uma de cada lado da cabeça, enfeitando de flores. E sorria como sempre, brilhante, atraindo a atenção.

_Bom dia, fofinhos! –veio dizendo ronronante e se sentou espalhafatosamente entre eles e calçou os cotovelos na mesa. –Dormiram bem?

Houve vários tipos de olhares para ela após sua chegada, mas seu rosto contraiu-se num sorriso malicioso. Faltavam dez minutos para o almoço. Eles estiveram sentados ali a manhã inteira, mas mesmo assim não falaram o mesmo tanto que Akane nos poucos minutos de sua chegada.

_Tristin! –ela chamou, melindrosa. Ela brincava com ele assim como brincava com Howard, muito acostumada a tratar homens mais velhos como jovens da mesma idade dela, adicionando um pouquinho de flerte – era como um jogo, mas só era bom com quem sabia jogar…

_Fale, vossa majestade! –ele chegou e foi gracejando, e ela sorriu infantilmente como uma menininha má.

_Já quero fazer meu pedido! Quero tomar o brunch!

_Ah, muito justo! –ele respondeu, assentindo para ela.

Os rapazes apenas assistiam à cena. Duo quase abriu um sorriso por notar as flores que tinha lhe dado enfeitando-lhe as tranças, mas refreou-se se sentindo tímido por causa de Tristin, sem entender por que.

_Descansou bastante? –o dono da taverna continuou e perguntou, olhando-a com alegria.

Assentiu, ainda como uma menininha, mas mais boazinha.

_Você foi de muita ajuda aqui ontem! Depois que você saiu todo mundo ficou perguntando pela "ruivinha simpática"! Como você faz sucesso rápido! –ele disse num terno elogio paterno, parecendo muito grato e ela sorriu tímida então.

_O que você quer dizer com tudo isso? –Heero perguntou, não gostando nada do que ouvia.

Tristin o olhou e continuava sorrindo:

_A mocinha trabalhou servindo as mesas ontem à noite! Ela estava esperando por Sir Trowa e aproveitando para pagar pelos serviços…

Enquanto Tristin explicava para Heero, Akane olhava o homem mais velho sem demonstrar nada, como se não estivessem falando dela, apenas os olhos brilhavam incontidos.

Heero fitou Akane friamente, com condenação, mas ela lhe sorriu calorosamente em resposta, sem se importar. E olhando Tristin, começou a pedir sua refeição. Quando terminou, foi a vez dos rapazes, e depois assistindo Tristin se afastar, Quatre falou:

_Você ficou esperando Trowa voltar? –e a assistiu-a fazer um gesto positivo com a cabeça. –Que gentil de sua parte, milady. Ele chegou bem?

_Sim, e com certeza trouxe uma história interessante para nos contar junto da flecha que ficara presa em seu braço. –ela expressou-se verbosa, do jeito que Heero odiava, e olhava Quatre com elegância enquanto articulava.

_Você quer dizer que ele se feriu? –Duo perguntou alarmado. Ela o olhou com meiguice nos olhos e tranquilizou-o:

_Sim, mas não foi nada sério, ele já está bem. –a voz dela saiu tranquilizante, muito clara e agradável, o que passava bastante confiança. Duo assentiu imediatamente depois.

Mas Heero sabia o verdadeiro significado daquela frase, lia as entrelinhas, porque já tinha experimentado situação similar. Se ela dizia que ele estava bem era porque ela tinha proporcionado isto, ela cuidara de Trowa. Assim, ele entendeu também o que Tristin tinha querido dizer horas antes sobre a noite não ter sido fácil. Relaxou a expressão dura e feroz do rosto, aparentando somente concentrado. Ela o encarou por um instante e lhe sorriu, mas apesar de para ele ter parecido demorar muito, não tinha sido nem um minuto inteiro e ninguém mais notou. A impressão que Heero derivou daquilo era sempre a mesma atormentadora – ela sabia o que ele pensava.

As refeições foram servidas por duas moças que cumprimentaram Akane com sorrisos amigáveis e ela sorriu para elas com empolgação e agradeceu. Depois as moças se afastaram para que eles comessem desfrutando de sua privacidade. No Dragão de Duas Cabeças eles estavam tendo um tratamento há muito tempo não experimentado – só mesmo na Barge é que era assim. Era tão agradável que era fácil de esquecer o que estavam fazendo ali. Embora soubesse que era imprescindível, Heero não estava muito disposto a comer, nem mesmo sentindo o cheiro do vinho que tem o dom de abrir o apetite.

_Heero, está sem fome? –Quatre interrogou surpreso e Heero o olhou com má-vontade e não fez nem para falar.

_Lembre-se de que nós iremos fazer o trabalho esta noite! Depois não quero ver ninguém se arrastando de fraco… –Wu Fei disse duramente, olhando o companheiro com desdém, e Duo assentiu concordando com as palavras de Wu Fei. Akane assistia a cena comendo discretamente, parecendo invisível na situação. Heero achava que ela seria a primeira a dizer algo e estranhou não ouvir a voz dela.

_Viu só? Até o fracote do Duo concorda comigo! –Wu Fei adicionou mais credibilidade a suas palavras com seu comentário insultuoso e sua voz saía arrogante.

_O quê? –Duo se exaltou, com bom motivo, e os dois recomeçaram a discutir. –Quem te deu o direito de me chamar de fracote, Dragãozinho?

_O mesmo que te deu para me chamar deste apelido medíocre!

_Larga de ser chato, Wu Fei! –e eles continuavam discutindo, e mesmo que discretos não deixavam o calor de fora. Heero olhava cheio de tédio para os dois e Quatre suspirava desgostoso no fundo da discussão.

_Já acordaram assim hoje… –ele murmurou olhando Akane e ela não parecia se importar. Heero olhou o lado oposto, tentando se alienar da situação e começou a comer por fim.

_Coitada da Relena… se ela soubesse de quem depende a vida dela não acharia muito animador… –Akane comentou divertidamente, com um sorrisinho de coiote, agindo como se ninguém a tivesse escutado. Os que brigavam pararam e olharam-na incrédulos por um instante e Quatre arregalou os olhos surpresos, mas Heero pareceu um tanto insultado. Assim a discussão terminou e todos prosseguiram sua refeição em silêncio até o fim. Era melhor desta forma.

Depois, Akane, ainda sentada na mesa, esticou os braços para cima, em alongamento, e sorrindo chistosa olhou Duo e perguntou:

_Como está o tempo lá fora? –de princípio, Duo se assustou ao ouvir a exata pergunta de poucas horas atrás, mas o interlocutor era diferente. Para resumir a resposta ele simplesmente disse:

_Ainda está bom, o Sol não está muito forte. –para ele mesmo aquilo tudo não era muito relevante, mas disse mesmo assim. Ela continuou sorrindo:

_Ótimo! Já que o Gatinho não acordou ainda, vou dar uma volta!

_Nós não estamos de férias aqui, Akane! –Heero repreendeu num rosnado irritado.

_Não, não, essa daí só veio mesmo ao mundo a passeio! Eu já disse isso e vou repetir! –Wu Fei aproveitou a deixa para reclamar e brigar com ela.

Akane, já de pé, deu de ombros. Era missão sim, mas não significava que não podia ser divertido. Afastou-se deles, conversou brevemente com Tristin e saiu da taverna pela porta da frente.

_Deixa, gente, ela pode… –Duo apenas murmurou com um sorriso maroto de rendido, assistindo-a cruzar a taverna e sair. Quatre sorriu também em concordância, entendendo bem o espírito da declaração do colega.

Havia outra pessoa que era do mesmo pensamento que Akane. No chateau Romefeller havia um considerável exército hospedado, pronto para o dito combate que Decker ia travar com Zechs que parecia que jamais chegaria. Commodore, apenas para poder dizer que obedeceu a ordem de Decker, mandou um grupo de dez soldados dar uma busca pelos arredores do chateau por causa da invasão da noite anterior. Ele sabia que aquilo era inútil como bem sabia que os "Formidáveis" iriam voltar, porque se realmente tivesse sido eles, não viriam até ali apenas para aquilo.

Commodore conhecia Zechs muito bem e desde o início sabia que ele mandaria os "Formidáveis" para resgatarem Relena e arruinar com parte dos planos deles. Na verdade, Commodore esteve aguardando por isso, ele estava deixando os acontecimentos seguirem seu curso e não achava nada ruim receber aquela visita. Ele sabia que ali seu primo Decker ia tomar uma grande lição que talvez valesse muito mais que a conquista Romefeller.

Acordou junto de seus soldados que iam fazer a busca, tomou um café lauto e saiu com uma escolta de dois oficiais de sua estima para uma cavalgada cujo destino não informou a ninguém. Não que ele não soubesse, mas era este seu modo de treinar a fidelidade de seus oficiais que apenas deviam segui-lo sem pestanejar.

_Carolus mandou alguma mensagem? –Commodore olhou o capitão enquanto estavam sentados no bosque almoçando. Tinham levado marmitas caso se afastassem demais. Estavam à meia hora de um grande vilarejo, mas mesmo assim, Commodore achou bom almoçar ali. Era tranquilo, não estavam expostos e o cenário era muito atraente.

Carolus disse que voltaria no domingo de manhã no mais tardar, mas Commodore estava desejando que ele demorasse mais. Assim, a resposta ouvida o agradou em parte:

_Não, senhor. Ele disse que faria isso?

_Sim, avisaria quando estivesse chegando. –Commodore respondeu, e sentiu-se um pouco preocupado com o primo, esperando que nenhum imprevisto o tivesse encontrado.

_O senhor tem como nos explicar o motivo de estarmos aqui? –o coronel perguntou depois bem-humorado e Commodore apenas lhe sorriu vulpino e guardou silêncio. O coronel riu e não disse nada também, apenas entreolhou o capitão.

Commodore olhava para o teto que as árvores faziam sobre suas cabeças, sorrindo internamente e externando isto com os olhos, era um dia muito agradável. Já devia ter passado do meio-dia, ele não podia ver o Sol, e respirava fundo a brisa das árvores. Estava fazendo as suas buscas também, estava espiando a região, mas estava fazendo isto de modo agradável e divertido. Ele queria apenas ver um sinal de que sua suposição estava certa e de que seus inimigos estavam ali.

Com o término da refeição, voltaram a cavalgar e logo chegaram ao vilarejo onde ficava o Dragão de Duas Cabeças. Estava havendo uma feira e por isso havia muitas pessoas nas ruas e tudo estava tumultuado. Os três cavaleiros pararam junto à fonte, molharam o rosto um pouco e os cavalos beberam.

_Senhor, nós vamos ao Dragão. –o coronel disse, puxando pelas rédeas seu cavalo.

_Sim, podem ir. Levem o Narcisus com vocês e o amarre com os seus cavalos. Eu vou caminhar um pouco agora…

O coronel assentiu e puxou Narcisus também e logo tinham se afastado completamente de Commodore, que se embrenhou no meio da feira. Ele andava pela feira devagar. Queria aproveitar o passeio e evitar se esbarrar excessivamente nos outros. Às vezes sorria simpático para alguém, mas logo voltava a parecer inacessível e frio. Parava numa banca ou barraca, olhava os produtos e demorava-se e depois ia embora, sempre sem palavras. Era muito intrigante para quem assistia.

E sem perceber ele ia de encontro a uma pessoa, que distraída, olhava as ofertas e os dois se chocaram com força.

_Desculpe. –ambos logo falaram polidamente e procuraram se olhar na face.

Commodore simplesmente parou onde estava junto de uma estaca de barraca e ficou olhando para o rosto dentro do capuz. Via que era uma moça e a sombra da dobra de tecido a deixava com olhos enfeitiçados. Ele gostou imediatamente do que via e sorriu bondosamente:

_Perdoe-me, milady, pois estava distraído. Causei-lhe algum mal?

A moça sorriu espertamente e baixou o capuz para ele, revelando tranças em argolas muito ruivas. Commodore se espantou com a quantidade de sardas no rosto dela, mas estas davam um charme irreverente a ela.

_Não, estou bem. Também estava distraída… –comentou primeiro e depois disse mais, fazendo a observação dum detalhe –Interessante: o senhor chamou-me de "milady" sem saber quem sou… Sim, muito gentil da vossa parte, senhor, bem que eu gostaria que fosse mesmo assim, mas meus trajes me traem como simples camponesa… –e sorriu cativantemente, olhando para baixo e tocando a própria capa negra, e depois lhe ergueu os olhos astutamente, fazendo charme para o desconhecido.

_Você é muito bonita. –ele disse, sorrindo galante, sem parecer ter ouvido sequer uma palavra do que ela tinha dito antes, e ela sorriu num delicioso espanto que apenas fez dela mais atraente.

Akane olhava o homem alto e bem-parecido de cabelos brilhantes penteados para trás de um tom sofisticado de marrom e usando uma longa e pesada capa negra igual a ela. Seus olhos verdes se aguçavam ao passearem pela fisionomia dele, ele lhe lembrava alguém que ela não identificava. Conseguia perceber a armadura oculta pela capa e sabia que ele devia de ser um cavaleiro. A aparência dele era agradavelmente nobre e seu sorriso era militar e contido, passando segurança.

Diante do elogio encantado do homem, ela respondeu:

_Muito gentil de fato, senhor, mas tenho certeza de que conhece damas mais belas que eu.

_Não posso dizer nem que sim, nem que não, entretanto, afirmo que cada uma tem uma beleza especial e insubstituível.

Akane riu, sentindo o galanteio. A voz dele era incrivelmente linda e envolvente, muito deliciosa para os ouvidos.

_Sou Commodore Saintanne, prazer em conhecê-la, milady. –e buscou tomar-lhe a mão para beijá-la, mas Akane não permitiu, arisca, e dando um ágil passo para trás, alegou travessamente:

_Perdão, estão enluvadas!

Ele sorriu amável. Não houve como não apreciar as qualidades que ele conseguia perceber nela, porque ela era cheia de força e juventude e todos gostam de ficar ao lado de alguém assim. Commodore provavelmente era dez anos mais velho e mesmo que sua idade não fosse tanta assim, sentia que a geração da moça estava distante dele e o fez se lembrar do passado. Não sabia bem porque, mas os modos dela evocavam várias memórias.

Akane ficou em dúvida se devia se apresentar, e enquanto pensava nisto, ouviu Commodore:

_A senhorita é daqui?

_Oh não, estou de passagem.

Ele continuou sorrindo misteriosamente, como se parecesse pensar em outras coisas e ler entrelinhas.

Akane sentia algo excepcional na presença dele. Percebeu que não era facilmente ludibriado, mas sim muito perspicaz. Um homem deveras intrigante e interessante. Ele tocou-lhe o rosto, sua mão enluvada de couro _astrakhan_ estava quente. Akane teve os pensamentos em branco com o gesto dele. Seus olhos confusos se prenderam nos pantanosos olhos verdes de Commodore que fitavam-na profundamente. Aquela meiguice era como a pata de um gato: macia e suave, mas escondendo garras afiadas.

Commodore notou a astúcia da moça dentro do olhar vivo que ela direcionava cheio de suspeita. Ele via bem: era bonita, mas se tratava de um outro tipo de beleza. É pelos olhos que se identifica um guerreiro.

_Você é muito bonita… –repetiu num tom mais baixo e contemplativo.

Akane se sentiu desconfortável embora fosse difícil ter medo de Commodore. Não escondeu seus sentimentos e franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto seus olhos brilharam. Commodore olhava o tempo todo no interior dos olhos dela mostrando um sorriso galante. Não se importou com a reação, apenas apreciava aquela sinceridade como se fosse algo muito precioso.

_Perdão por constrangê-la. –continuou, falando baixo e se mostrando tão confiável. –Ás vezes não sei me controlar, admito… –parecia divertido e a tratava bondosamente, como uma velha amiga. Cessou de tocar-lhe o rosto e ela deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo, mas depois mostrou um sorriso que Commodore ainda não tinha visto. Este sorriso tinha força, tinha sedução, e ele sentiu que não podia mais olhar outra direção.

_Pois devia aprender, senhor…

Ele prestou atenção na frase dela e sentiu uma ameaça oculta pela astúcia do modo com que as palavras foram articuladas.

_Vamos conversar num lugar menos agitado? –sugeriu, olhos presos naquele sorriso malvado que ela lhe mostrava.

Akane assentiu, sorrindo sem parar, e ele recebia aquele sorriso sedutor sem compreendê-lo. Apanhou a mão dela com delicadeza e ela não gostou da sensação, mas permitiu que ele a guiasse ligeiramente para fora da feira e pararam diante da fonte. Ele fez gesto pedindo para que ela se sentasse, e depois que Akane se acomodou, Commodore sentou-se ao lado dela numa distância confortável.

Deixando de sorrir, ela colocou as mãos juntas sobre o colo e ficou olhando para Commodore, mas ele olhava outra direção, adiante, até onde o olho alcançava. Ela gostou de fitar o rosto dele e memorizar os traços fortes e os olhos escuros que formavam seu semblante e depois ouvir aquela voz que brotava de sua boca completando o charme da imagem. Seus olhos eram calmos e relaxantes e sua presença era inspiradora de segurança apesar de ela saber que não deveria jamais baixar a guarda.

_A senhorita me daria o prazer de saber seu nome? –Commodore voltou a face para ela e perguntou então, olhando-a com atenção.

_Eu não me apresentei ainda? Perdoe-me… Fiquei tímida diante da sua desenvoltura, senhor Commodore… –Akane sabia ser tão prolixa quanto um Romefeller e convencer. –Me chame de… Ane.

_Oh, muito bem então, Ane… –experimentou o nome dela. –Soa muito agradável. –depois, elogiou amável e sorriu, e ela sorriu em resposta infantilmente. –A senhorita Ane viu algum cavaleiro por aqui? –Commodore continuou a falar olhando-a sempre com bondade.

_Por quê? O senhor está na espera de algum?

_Sim, na verdade estou… você já ouviu falar nos "Formidáveis"?

Akane ouviu a pergunta ecoar na sua cabeça, a face inexpressiva, e Commodore presumiu que ela estava pensando na pergunta para poder respondê-la.

_Sim, senhor. –ela disse concisamente e mostrando despreocupação, como se aquele nome lhe significasse nada.

_Pois eu os estou aguardando, embora isto seja um segredo meu que a senhorita deve prometer guardar.

Akane mostrou-se risonha diante do modo alegre dele lhe falar. Ele conversava com ela de um jeito acolhedor e agradável, simpático.

_Eu vi cavaleiros… Vi uma caravana que seguiu para o interior, mas acho que estes não são os que o senhor espera…

Commodore ouviu a explicação e depois fez um movimento de cabeça indicando que tinha entendido e apenas via sinceridade no rosto dela. De qualquer forma, Akane não dizia nenhuma mentira – não havia nenhuma necessidade de dizer a verdade completa, a sinceridade cavalheiresca era relativa.

_A senhorita precisava conhecer os "Formidáveis": eles são o presente e futuro da cavalaria. E quando eles se tornarem o passado, serão lembrados com muita estima, serão cantados em baladas e jamais serão superados. –Commodore falou verbosamente, olhando com os olhos vazios para frente e suspirou depois, muito calmo. Pareceu alheio ao mundo por alguns minutos então.

Akane percebia o jeito e semblante dele e sorriu contidamente, sentindo algo estranho quanto à declaração dele. Não era nada ruim e ele parecia verdadeiro.

_Oh, isto parece ótimo! –e comentou, irrefletidamente, falando baixo, ainda com o sorrisinho gracioso nos lábios. Ele fitou o rosto dela:

_E não é?

A pergunta foi direta e por isso inquietante, Akane sentiu-se automaticamente alarmada. Por um instante mal conseguiu disfarçar. Ele podia estar desconfiando de algo? Nunca desconsiderando esta possibilidade, Akane manteve sua postura sem se agitar e abrindo o sorriso mais, deixando-o mais instigante, disse:

_O senhor me deixou mesmo curiosa. Falou deles fazendo-os tão impressionantes que eu gostaria de poder conhecer pelo menos um desses cavaleiros… –mostrou-se empolgada e interessada e o sorriso vibrante transmitia muito magnetismo. Commodore assentiu, sem motivo aparente:

_Eu poderia convidá-la para visitar o nosso chateau durante a visita deles, mas acredito que eles não ficarão muito tempo ou deixarão o chateau em pé… –e riu como uma raposa, a voz rouca produzindo uma risada arrogante, mas infinitamente suave e encantadora. Ele parecia muito franco quanto ao motivo de seu riso e Akane ficou um tempo sem ação, apenas olhando-o e refletindo em tudo o que ouvia. Havia algo de irreal na situação. –Milady Ane, me parece preocupada… o que a aflije? –e notando o silêncio dela, ele perguntou amável.

Ela assentiu lacônica e suspirou. Sentiu-se retraída por um minuto, revirou os olhos enquanto olhava baixo.

_Eu estou bem. Apenas fiquei imaginando que sorte de comentário foi esse. Se os "Formidáveis" são tão nobres, por que o senhor está esperando-os para destruir seu chateau? Isto me pareceu muito suspeito… –expressou inocente parecendo indignada.

_Bem, posso satisfazer esta sua nobre dúvida por dizer que estamos num relacionamento de oposição… –Commodore falou galantemente, olhando-a de modo penetrante, mas ela exibiu olhos e sorrisos arguciosos parecendo divertir-se:

_Relação de oposição? Interessante definição… –Akane soltou um riso muito alegre, debochada, achando os modos dele curiosos, e de repente já não fazia muito caso de Commodore descobri-la. –O que consigo entender disso é… –e depois se mostrou altiva, levando os dedos aos lábios, querendo apresentar sua conclusão.

_Sim, a senhorita entendeu muito bem, milady, nós somos inimigos. –Commodore impediu que ela terminasse de falar e sussurrou baixo e soturno com um estranho sorriso tranquilo no rosto. Ela simplesmente ficou olhando-o sem entendê-lo, sentindo-se outra vez um pouco retraída. O que é que estava havendo ali? –Mas não se preocupe comigo, milady, ambas as partes de um conflito tem seus motivos e interesses, e eles estão defendendo o deles enquanto eu irei defender o meu. Mas de forma alguma intenciono em impedi-los: acho deveras muito apropriado que eles venham me encontrar no chateau. Como já lhe disse, os estou esperando, é preciso que eles apliquem uma valiosa lição em meu primo, não importa quão adverso isso se mostre aos meus interesses. Eu sou muito razoável com o destino.

Akane o olhava impressionada e tentava conter sua satisfação. A conversa com Commodore estava sendo interessante, e por mais estranho que tudo parecesse, ela começava a não se sentir mais intimidada embora já tivesse certeza de que ele a reconhecia como um "Formidável" – ele sugeriu isto em muitas coisas. No pouco que trataram, ele deixou explicado suas impressões sobre o conflito que viveriam sem demonstrar descontrole. Commodore era uma pessoa excepcional. Akane sorriu para ele elegantemente e assentiu, compreendendo as palavras dele, admirando-lhe a nobreza.

_Milorde é bastante interessante… –comentou por fim, apertando os olhos, mostrando intimidade. Ele sorriu para ela de um modo muito atraente e ela suspirou. –O ponto de vista do senhor me parece muito visionário, crente no futuro; o senhor deve ser um ótimo jogador de xadrez…

_O que quer dizer?

Ela pareceu para ele tão sedutora enquanto falava, também se tornando interessante e fascinante aos olhos dele.

_Oras, quando se joga Xadrez, joga-se visando o que virá á frente… É isso que o senhor parece estar fazendo. A impressão que tenho é que neste momento o senhor está pensando mais em disciplinar seu primo do que em atingir seu objetivo na guerra… A abnegação do senhor é muito atraente, principalmente por causa da motivação. –continuava a elogiá-lo, falaz, ao mesmo tempo parecendo verdadeira. A questão era que Akane o estava atacando ali. Olhou-o depois de falar e lhe sorriu sagaz, esperando que ele reagisse.

Commodore gargalhou contidamente, sentiu a extrema mudança dela e por sua vez suspirou. Aquela conversa de repente começou a lhe parecer perigosa. Commodore olhou-a com a meiguice de um irmão e pensava que a menina não sabia de tudo, mas podia descobrir se eles ficassem conversando por mais uma hora…

_Muito obrigado, milady, a senhorita me fez sentir muito mais nobre que a verdade. O fato é que também não condeno a motivação dos "Formidáveis" e devo dizer que eles têm uma razão muito válida para esta batalha. Sinto que nossa conversa encontrou seu final. –então colocou as mãos sobre o joelho como quem vai levantar-se e olhou-a calorosamente –Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la, milady Ane, e espero encontrá-la em breve. –levantou-se e mesurou para ela gentil e aparentando muito nobre e respeitável. Ela sorriu charmosamente e mesurou com graça e reverência em resposta.

_Este também é meu intenso desejo. Tome cuidado, milorde. Até logo… –ela disse em resposta da despedida polida dele e Commodore abriu um último sorriso, desta vez muito deliciado e impressionado, e no rosto dela via astúcia e malícia. Já não havia mais dúvidas para nenhum deles.

Commodore deu as costas e se afastou, logo encontrando seus dois companheiros e os cavalos na saída da feira. Vinha com um ar divertido e leve, um sorriso astuto no rosto, jeito de reinação. Os soldados não falaram nada, apenas subiram em seus cavalos e comentaram baixo entre si:

_Deve ter sido uma moça… –e riram com deboche saudável do jeito do patrão.

Commodore subiu em Narcisus, não precisou dar as ordens; seus oficiais já sabiam que estavam regressando para o chateau.

Não sabia que os "Formidáveis" também vinham naquela forma, ele pensava, divertido. Pensei que Une fosse uma rara exceção…, pensou mais; Milady Ane faz jus a sua fama…

Commodore gostou de ter encontrado a menina. Ele não entendeu porque, mas sentiu que o encontro com a jovem confirmou de um modo amplamente satisfatório suas teorias e suas esperanças, embora nunca tivesse esperado a surpresa agradável de comprovar seus pensamentos conversando com um verdadeiro "Formidável".

A coincidência foi muito prazerosa, fora o mais interessante imprevisto que já lhe ocorrera. E com a imagem da moça "Formidável" em pensamento, continuou a lembrar-se de seu passado ora tão distante ora ao alcance da mão e das aventuras alegres e perigosas que viveu ao lado de seus companheiros "Magníficos" que ele sempre haveria de estimar.

* * *

Boa-tarde!

Aqui é a autora! Postagem dupla porque vocês merecem, com carinho especial para a Bruna e para a Suss! S2

Espero que gostem! Estamos na metade! Mas muitas emoções mais aguardam…

Perdoem qualquer erro de revisão!

Muito obrigada por lerem! Fique à vontade para comentar!

Beijos e abraços!

27.07.2018


End file.
